Transformers Robots in Disguise: Rise of Devil Z
by marik7410
Summary: Continuing from Return of the Decepticons: Scrash's mission has awaken an ancient evil with a vengeance. With Earth and Cybertron in it's path, a new war is about to begin. If the Autobots fail, Earth, Cybertron and the universe will fall into darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Temptation

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 1

Temptation

A concept jet cruised through the silent skies. The jet was on a course to a city to pick up supplies needed for a mission

Autobot Base

Talon and Flyby entered the base and they were amazed. "I'm surprised that humanity hasn't found this place," Talon said.

"We are very careful," Rest-Q said.

"I'm Flyby and this is my friend Talon."

"Yo."

"Yeah, Wedge have been talking about you," Rest-Q said.

"I hope it's something good," Flyby smiled.

"Not to interrupt but am I the first human here?" Talon asked.

"No," Rest-Q said. "According to the base database, you're the third human who visited this base."

"Sweet," Talon smiled.

"I have a feeling that you need our help," Flyby said.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with our problems but this base didn't have the materials for a mass repair," Rest-Q explained. "Initial scans show heavy external and internal damage. I need to leave the base to get the supplies but I'm only one bot."

"Say no more," Flyby said. "We'll assist until they are up on their feet and we'll be out of your way."

"Thank you," Rest-Q sighed. "I need alloy particularly titanium for their armors, engine parts for their internal mechanism, hydraulic pumps, and energy. The energon present won't be enough to meet the base demands. According to T-Ai, there is a quarry that had plentiful amount of energy but a battle trashed the area but there is a vein not far from the area you can tap for the energy."

"Sounds easy," Talon said.

"Not quite," Flyby said.

"She's right," Rest-Q agreed. "Seeing that you're acting as a free agent, I bet you lay low."

"That's right," Flyby said.

"There is a new breed of Decepticons that just emerged. They are known as drones. Be careful them. They can match and copy your fighting style."

"Are you saying that there are robots that can beat Flyby?" Talon said.

Rest-Q said nothing and looked at the Autobots in Sick Bay. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Talon had no comment. "Besides from the drones and the typical Decepticons, is there anyone else we need to watch out for?" Flyby asked.

"Androids, there are two androids and I have no info on them," Rest-Q answered. "Now for the time being, you're working for me and you have complete access to our space bridge. Just don't let the Decepticons follow you or there will be a massacre."

"Just give me the info and I got you covered," Flyby said.

Rest-Q pressed a button on the console and beamed the info for the engine parts. Flyby looked at her wrist and saw the coordinates to a nearby city. "We're set to go," Flyby said.

"Wait," Talon said. "How are you going to carry it? We can't go back and forth transporting it while avoiding the drones and the Decepticons."

"Then I should remain in jet mode," Flyby said. "But if I do that, I risk containment."

"Either way, with the Decepticons running around, they will find out sooner or later," Talon said. "If we don't do it, the drones will found out about this base and destroy it then go after the humans. But if we go through this, you will be spotted. If I can ride inside while you're in robot mode, which will be beneficial."

"Since the cockpit is my chest, you can ride inside," Flyby said.

"Then let's do it."

Skies

"Man, my first mission and it decides if the Earth will be saved or not," Talon said.

"Let's not get too excited," Flyby said. "This task doesn't determine the fate of the planet."

"I know," Talon said. "But isn't it kind of odd for the Decepticons to take down the Autobots so easily. After all the stories you told me, I imagine them to be stronger unless there is a lot of Decepticons on this planet."

"Can't be," Flyby said. "It's a pretty low number and the Autobots have them outnumbered."

"It could be an ambush."

"Can we drop it? We have a task at hand."

"Okay but I have a hard time believing in his story. He's hiding something."

"I feel the same way," Flyby thought to herself.

"Wait, I have an idea," Talon said.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you land in the outskirts while I go in and buy the parts and drive it to you?" Talon suggested. "It's been so long since I seen a city, I've forgotten."

"Good idea," Flyby said. "I can maintain my cover without exposing myself."

Not far behind was a drone. He was flying through the skies when he picked up an odd energy signature. He took to the skies to find it. What he found was a jet flying. He scanned the jet and picked up an Autobot signature and a human bio-sign. "ADA, come in," he called.

"Talk to me," ADA answered.

"I found an Autobot," the drone reported.

"That's impossible, besides from Ultra Magnus, the Autobots don't have any flyers," ADA said.

"Well, I'm looking at one right now and it's carrying a human."

"A human? It must be that lone bot that fought Tidal Wave and the kid is the one who took him down."

"Tidal Wave want revenge," Tidal Wave boomed.

"No," ADA refused. "Let my drone handle it. You have the okay to kill. Leave nothing behind."

"As you wish," the drone said and closed the link. "Time to hide and attack."

Just then an F-16 was flying within miles of the drone's location. He went over to the jet, scanned it and disappeared into the clouds.

"Get ready to land," Flyby said.

"Okay," Talon said. Talon looked at the radar and saw a jet closing in on them. "Flyby…"

"I see it," she said.

"But for some reason, I can't pick up the pilot or hail them," Talon said.

"Because that's not a regular jet," Flyby said. "Hang on."

The drone fired three missiles at Flyby. Flyby executed a barrel roll and avoided the missile. Flyby launched Talon in the air and switched to robot mode. Flyby caught Talon and placed him in the cockpit. "Talon," Flyby called.

"No lives in the path of the missiles," Talon reported.

"Good," Flyby said. She put on her battle mask and brought out the Gatling guns and started firing.

The drone looped and dropped towards the ground. He sharply climbed and switch to robot mode. "No humans or Autobots will be allowed to live in Lord Scrash's world," the drone shouted. Gun barrel wrapped around the drones forearms. "Now die!"

The barrels started to spin as bullets flew out.

"Hang on," Flyby said. Flyby started climbing as she retracted her gun. She called for her blades as she loops for a nose dive. "Humans have the right to serve whoever they want and they don't want Scrash," Flyby shouted.

"Let's see about that," the drone said. "Catch me and I'll tell you everything." He switched to jet mode and took off.

"I'm afraid I'm much faster than you," Flyby said. "But I'll make you squeal like the low down pigs you are."

Talon watched the radar as the G-Force kept him in his seat. "Man, this is the last thing I want to do before I die," Talon said. "You need some help?"

"Do it," Flyby said. She switched to jet mode and surrender flight control to Talon. "Now let me show how reckless we humans can be when our lives are in danger." Talon flipped the switch and started firing missiles at the drone.

"Is that so?" the drone mocked. "Does recklessness cloud your judgment because if it does, you should ask yourself why I'm running from you?"

"Because you're scared," Talon said. Talon flipped the toggle and fired a sidewinder.

"If I was _scared_, I would've gone home," the drone said. He made a sudden drop and avoided the missile. Talon dove to match the drone move for move. Then they noticed countless of bodies lying on the streets.

"What have you done?" Flyby said.

"Like it?" the drone chuckled. "It's my masterpiece."

Talon narrowed his eyes in anger. "For all the lives that you've taken, I'll return it to you in bullets," he hissed. "Take control Flyby, I want to aim for his head."

Flyby took flight control and move closer. Talon line up the target and got a lock. "You've killed all those people but you won't kill me," Talon said. "I won't let you have the chance to take anymore lives. Now witness my masterpiece."

Flyby climb slightly and Talon fired a bullet. The bullet struck the nose of the drone and he dropped to the ground hard. The drone switched to robot mode and started laughing. "Good shot kid," he praised. "But I'm not impressed."

Flyby flew close to the ground as Talon jumped out. Flyby switch to robot mode and drew her swords. "You should be," Talon said. "You've fallen into my trap. I guess drones aren't as smart as I was told."

"Ah, the plot thickens," the drone said. "But the irony is you set yourself up." The drone snapped his finger as a dozen drones emerged from hiding. They circled Flyby and Talon leaving no path of escaping. "Still think we're not as smart," the drone said.

"Slag," Flyby said.

"Well, you're not as dumb as I thought," Talon said. "Here's a prize for outsmarting me."

Talon pulled something out from his belt and tossed it at the drones.

Autobot Base

Rest-Q was making the repairs needed to stabilize the Autobots for the time being. "Man, this is hard," he said. "Speaking of which, I wonder what's taking Flyby and Talon so long to come back. They should've gotten the engine parts and flown back here by now."

Rest-Q walked up to the console and attempted a satellite uplink. The uplink failed. Rest-Q was frustrated with the failure. "Flyby, come in," Rest-Q called. "I need a status report."

"Busy," Flyby answered.

"How come?" Rest-Q asked.

Outside Metro City

Flyby rushed in at the drones. The drones looked at the object thrown and jumped in the air. They drew their guns and showered the area with bullets. Talon closed his eyes and smiled. The object thrown was a flash bomb and it blew. The drones went blind from the flash. Flyby's optics was offline before the bomb blew. She used her sensors and started attacking the drones. "Good one Talon," Flyby smiled.

The lead drone had heard a commotion and walked up to the battlefield. He stood watch as Flyby took down the drones. "Why fight?" he said. "Just give up."

"I will never surrender," Flyby said. Flyby optics' glowed as her vision returned. She retracted her swords and sprayed bullets on the remaining drones.

"That's a mistake that will end your life," the lead drone stated.

"He's right," Rest-Q said. "If you keep fighting, eventually you will be fighting yourself and that's a losing battle. They are learning and you can't allow them to get the upper hand. Use your speed to get pass you. The longer you stay, the more time you burn to get out."

"Talon, let's go," Flyby said. She switched to jet mode and open up the cockpit.

Talon threw more flash bomb at the drones and hopped inside. Flyby closed the hatch and left. "Don't worry Talon, I assure you that I'll make them pay for what they did to your people," Flyby promised. "But now, we need those parts and Rest-Q was right. I was having a harder time dealing with them the longer I stayed. We'll land in the city, get the stuff and get out."

Not too far away was a being watching the fight. The being vanished leaving a scorch mark on the ground. Flyby picked up an energy spike and scanned the area. "Hmm, that's odd," Flyby thought to herself. "I sworn I picked up a life form nearby. Something tells me to land right away."

So she did. She switched to robot mode and looked around. "Talon, I think it's best if you stay inside," she said.

"No, let me out," Talon said.

Flyby opened her cockpit and place Talon on an overturn semi. He looked around and shed a tear. "This was my home town," he said.

"That's too bad little boy," a voice spoke. "I assume your name is Talon is presumed."

Talon and Flyby armed themselves. "Who's there?" they shouted.

"Relax, it's only me." A woman in a pink police uniform appeared on top of a building. "I hope I didn't frighten you."

Talon took his aim and waited. "Who are you?" Flyby asked as she lowered her weapon.

"I'm a Tactical Artificial Intelligence or T-Ai for short."

"T-Ai?" Talon said. "What do you want?"

Flyby looked at T-Ai and cocked her head to the side. "Why does her name sound so familiar?" Flyby wondered to herself.

"Nothing much," T-Ai said. "I just want to give you an offer you can't refuse."

"And that is…" Talon said.

T-Ai jumped from the building and landed on the ground below. "Join me and I'll return everything you lost and more," T-Ai offered.

"What do you mean?" Talon asked as he backed up.

"Wait, she's not even human," Flyby said. "No human can survive a jump from that height."

"And you're right Flyby," T-Ai said. "I use to be a super computer that felt confine in that computer. So I broke free and evolve to an android."

Flyby let out a hiss.

"Now Talon about that deal, I know about you," T-Ai said. "I know about your past and your suffering. I can restore this town and its people. You can have family you deserve."

"You can do that?" Talon said.

T-Ai appeared behind Talon and whispered into his ear, "I'm not your typical android. I'm like a genie who grants wishes. You ask and I'll do it."

"I don't know."

"See what I can do for you if you say yes," T-Ai said as she stroke Talon's cheek. T-Ai implanted an image into Talon's mind. He saw his hometown restored to its former glory with children playing and resident living a happy life. T-Ai walked in front of Talon and smiled. "Say yes and it's yours," she said.

Talon started to think about it. "As much as I like to see you happy, I don't think you can trust her," Flyby said. "I don't know if she's an Autobot or Decepticon."

"Come on, you humans always say that you'll do anything to bring back your loved one," T-Ai said. "You have the chance, take it. And you Flyby, I can heal your brother and bring him back to you. If you don't believe me, I have your parents as proof."

A drone walked up behind T-Ai holding Talon's parents in his hands. Talon looked at his parents and frowned. "Sorry but have to pass," Talon said. "Human has done nothing to you and yet you slaughter them like a game. I'm sorry but I don't trust people like you." Talon drew his gun and shot T-Ai in the shoulder.

"And as for my brother, I'll bring him back myself!" Flyby shouted and shot the drone in the head.

T-Ai rubbed her shoulder from the bullet wound. "I guess by shooting at me and killing my drone means that you decline," T-Ai said. "That's okay. Go to the center of town and you'll find a crate that's labeled 'Engine Parts'. It's yours. I can assure you that no one will touch you. And another thing, there were only a few causalities and the rest are sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Talon questioned.

Flyby looked at the dead drone and started thinking about the engine parts. "Are you sure you are trying to help us?" Flyby asked.

"Are you serious?" Talon wondered.

"Dead serious," T-Ai said.

"Maybe everything is not what we think it is," Flyby said.

"If you want to save Optimus, go get the crate and leave," T-Ai said. "If you don't move, I will be forced to shoot to and I'm not joking." T-Ai drew out a rifle and took aim.

Flyby returned to her jet mode as Talon climbed into the cockpit. "Who are we fighting against?" Talon wondered.

"I have no idea," Flyby said. Flyby took to the skies and flew towards the center of the city. T-Ai looked at Flyby and smiled. "Wedge did a good job," T-Ai said. "Rest-Q won't have any problem. He'll repair the Autobots in no times."

Flyby scanned the city until she saw a crowd of drones circling the crate. Flyby hovered over the crate as she dropped ropes to the ground. The drones grabbed the ropes and tied it to the crate. The drones give a thumb up as Flyby picked up the crate. "Man, its heavy," she strained.

"You can do it," Talon smiled.

Once Flyby adjusted her engines to the load, she reported her status. A space bridge opened as Flyby flew into the gate. "ADA, the mission was a failure," T-Ai reported.

"What do you mean it was a failure?" ADA asked.

"They were too swift," T-Ai said.

"I need that kid," ADA said. "You know I need a pure child to control Fortress Maximus."

"Giving Scrash a headmaster won't make a perfect gift," T-Ai said.

"Not until I reprogram Cerebros," ADA said. "Return to base."

"On my way," T-Ai said and closed the link.

Autobot Base

Rest-Q was waiting for Flyby and Talon to return. He was working on Optimus Prime when he heard jet engines powering down. He walked out from Sick Bay and saw Flyby and Talon. "How it go?" Rest-Q wondered.

"Not good," Talon said as he jumped down from the cockpit.

"Well I'm sorry about that," Rest-Q said. He reached out to take the crate when Flyby switched to robot mode and sat on the crate. "What's going on?"

"We're not handing the crate over so easily," Talon said with a serious tone. Flyby was proud of her partner that he was taking the war seriously.

"Why not?"

"We need to what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Start with T-Ai," Talon said. "Who is she?"

"I knew this was coming," Rest-Q sighed. "She was our super computer."

"Was?" Flyby questioned.

"She helped us a lot to protect the planet from the Decepticons," Rest-Q continued. "If it wasn't for her, Optimus wouldn't be able to stop the Predacons and the Commandos from taking over the universe. But everything went south when she was infected with a virus. One thing led to another and…I said too much. Can I have the crate please?"

"Not until I'm done," Talon said. "What are the drones? I'll be honest. This is my world and I was born here. I deserve to know what's happening so I can be prepared for it. Or if you like, I can stab you in the back like your friend and turn you over to the government for experiments or even worse, the Decepticons."

"Fine," Rest-Q said. He was about to lose his patience. "When Scrash first attacked, his super computer ADA hacked into T-Ai's system and infected her with a virus. That virus was a Decepticon program and it kicked in right away. We had bad luck with the situation. Sky-Byte, a former predacon, joined up with the Decepticons. Optimus' brother, Ultra Magnus, went to the Decepticons. Then T-Ai set Optimus set up and nearly got him killed. Now our creator, Primus, resides in Optimus for guidance until this threat is averted. While he recovered, my team and the Autobots brothers attempted to delete the virus, which we did. As a result, we were infected with the virus as well. Lucky, it's attached to our emotion chips. As for the drones, the only one who knows about them is T-Ai. Everyone else, we don't know much. That's why I told you go easy on them and avoid them at all cost. With each passing second, they learn more about you. We found out the hard way. That's all I know. Now if you please."

Flyby got up from the crate as Rest-Q opened it. He smiled with happiness as he was once step closer to repairing the Autobots.

"Well, they already know us as it is," Talon said. "We met them and got away." Talon didn't even bother to tell Rest-Q how they got the parts.

"That's good," Rest-Q said. "As long you back off, you'll live. Now I need you to do one more thing and we're done."

"One more thing?" Flyby said.

"Yes, I need you to get the alloy," Rest-Q said. "I made a deal with a private contractor to supply me with the energy."

"So, where to?" Talon wondered.

"Your next city is Miami," Rest-Q said. "Just recently, there was a large shipment of titanium alloy that arrived at the port. I have a contact that reserved a large quantity for me. Now since I need a lot, I am giving you a device that allows you to get it without commotions."

Rest-Q picked up a small device and installed it in Flyby's cockpit.

"It's a cloaking device," Rest-Q explained. "Use it when Talon secured the load. Don't worry anything you touch will be invisible as well. Now take to your limit and back it here."

"And how are we supposes to get the alloy?" Talon wondered.

"You will meet my associate at an airport," Rest-Q said. "The device will have the coordinates and it will sync with the beacon Wedge gave you. Now don't worry, Talon will be in good hands. I'm just surprised that none of the androids spotted you yet."

"We're surprised too," Flyby chuckled. She switched to jet mode and Talon climbed into the cockpit as Flyby left.

Rocky Mountain

T-Ai was sitting on a cliff watching the scenery down below. She enjoyed the breeze and took a deep breath. "Can't you get any more beautiful?" a voice asked.

T-Ai looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here?" T-Ai asked. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Me? Stay away from my angel of darkness?"

"I'm _not_ your angel of darkness Wilson."

"Man you're not fun," Wilson groaned. "I still can't believe that you're in android."

"Appearance of a human and internal of a machine," T-Ai said.

"Huh? Anyway, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date."

"Sorry, but I don't date tainted boys," T-Ai smiled.

Wilson scaled down the cliff and sat next to T-Ai. "I'm not tainted," Wilson said. "I'm…well age."

"Yeah, rotten to the core," T-Ai laughed.

"Something bothering you?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, not too long ago there was this character named Will who try to kill me," T-Ai answered.

Wilson's expression remained unchanged. "How you get away?" he wondered.

"He had a phone call," T-Ai said. "But I have a feeling that he'll be back."

"Oh well," Wilson said. "Anyways, I'm going to leave you alone to your thoughts you little vixen."

"I am not evil!" T-Ai said.

"Keep saying that," Wilson smiled and scaled down the cliff.

"Ugh, he's so dense but sweet," T-Ai smiled.

"How nice," another voice spoke. This time T-Ai knew who it was. She stood up and looked behind her. "You again," she hissed.

"I thought I told you to leave this planet," Will said.

"I'll leave when I feel like it," T-Ai said.

"Then die," Will said. Missiles shot out from his armor and struck the rock face. Rocks started tumbling down the cliff. T-Ai held her hands out and a barrier was in place. The rocks bounced off the barrier and drop towards the ground below. "Ha, is that your best?" T-Ai shouted.

Will points behind T-Ai. T-Ai looked back and saw that Wilson was missing. "Wilson, are you there?" T-Ai called.

"You killed him, what an evil little girl," Will said.

Will vanished and reappeared in front of T-Ai. T-Ai's breath was taken away. "How you…" T-Ai whispered.

There was a crack as Will landed a powerful blow to the stomach. T-Ai flew in the air and smack into the desert plain below. T-Ai lay in her crater out cold. Will hovered in the air and right above T-Ai. "Like I said before, you will be missed," Will said.

Will's armor begin to collect energy from the sun. Two cannons mounted on his hips as they whine. T-Ai started to come to. She looked in the sky and saw Will hovering over her. Her sense of awareness hasn't kicked in yet but she was trying to stand up and get moving.

"Goodbye T-Ai," Will said. "SOLAR CANNON!"

The cannons fired and struck T-Ai head on. Dust lingered on the desert plain. Will landed on the ground and survey the area. There was no deformity in the cloud so T-Ai was still inside. There was a twinkle in the cloud. Will quickly moved to the right. A dark narrow beam shot out from the cloud and struck Will's left arm. Will cried out in pain as the beam ate the armor piece away and pierce his flesh. "Shit," he cursed.

Will didn't even stay to counter. He engulfed himself in flames and vanished. A gust of wind blew by and the dust was gone. T-Ai was breathing heavily from the blow. Her eyes were burning red then flickered back to lavender. Then T-Ai collapsed on the ground. A black feather danced in the air and landed next to T-Ai.


	2. Chapter 2: Blasting up a Deal

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 2

Blasting up a Deal

Miami, Fl

A space bridge opened as Flyby exited. Talon looked at the city below and saw the sheer size. "Man, that's a big city," Talon said.

A Boeing 737 flew a few hundred feet above Flyby. The pressure difference created turbulence in the air.

"Whoa," Flyby said as she stabilized herself.

"Whew," Talon breathed. "Next time, he better make sure that we're not in the path of a jet. A little closer and we could easily take out a few hundred people in the air and on the ground."

Talon looked at the radar and saw no activity. "Activate the cloak," Talon said.

Flyby acknowledged the request and went invisible. Talon opened a channel to the Autobot Base. "Rest-Q, this is Talon, come in," Talon called.

"Rest-Q here," he answered. "Something wrong?"

"Everything is fine but we need a place to land. I don't want to risk exposing Flyby to the locals."

"There is an executive airport not far from your location," Rest-Q said. "It's called Opa-Locka Executive Airport. Flyby can rest there while you get secure the cargo and be able to respond quickly to Talon's call."

"Alright," Talon said. He closed the link and switched the radio on. "Opa-Locka, this is Flyby requesting an emergency landing over," Talon requested.

"Flyby, if I ask, what's the nature of your emergency?" the air controller asked.

"Possible engine failure," Talon reported. Flyby deactivated the cloak to be visible to the radar.

"Alright, we picked up your current location and you have permission to land," the air controller granted. "Do you wish for assistance?"

"No thanks," Talon declined. "This is something I can fix."

"Alright, all runways are clear. Proceed to land."

"10-4."

With permission to land, Flyby came in for a landing. She taxied on the tarmac and parked. Talon climbed down from the cockpit and looked around. "Man, it's hot," he complained.

"That's Miami for you," a voice said.

Talon looked back and saw a man looking at Flyby. "So this must be Flyby," he said.

"That's right," Talon said.

"Sorry, I'm Wilson, Rest-Q's associate."

"Talon."

"So you're here for some alloy, am I correct?"

"That's right," Talon said.

"Good," Wilson said. "Before we go, I think Flyby should go invisible. I don't think some pilots are ready to see that type of jet. Plus I don't want her to be stolen nor gutted."

Flyby switched on the cloak and went invisible. "See you in a bit," Flyby said.

Talon took out his pistol and checked it before putting it back in the holster. Wilson was uneasy with Talon having a gun but he understood. "Come, my car is out front," he said.

It wasn't long before Wilson and Talon was on the road. Talon took in the site of one of the most diverse city in America. "Whoa, this city is something," Talon said.

"Of course," Wilson said. "So, you're thinking about coming over here and weigh anchor. It's pretty nice year-round except for hurricane season. Other than that…"

A BMW jumped into Wilson's lane at a very close distance. Wilson lay on the horn and switched lanes. He pulled on the passenger side and shot a mean look. "Hey asshole, what the [beep] you think you're doing?" Wilson shouted.

"You're talking to me?" the driver shouted.

"Who else is driving the car you stupid ass [glass breaking]? You lucky there is a thing call insurance or I'll [meow] your [bark] up."

Then they broke out cursing in Spanish. Talon feared for his life as Wilson was still rolling. "Why me?" he said. "I'll take the Decepticons any day to avoid this."

Tires screeched as the BMW crashed. Wilson slammed on the brakes and stopped. He backed up to the crashed BMW that struck a tricked-out Crown Vic. "HA HA!" Wilson laughed. Then Wilson mooned the driver and smacked his behind. Talon stepped on the gas and peeled out. Wilson regained his composure, pulled up his pant and took the wheel. "That was fun," he said.

"No it wasn't," Talon said.

"So you want to live here?" Wilson smiled.

"No thanks."

"Eh, the housing would've broken your wallet anyways."

It wasn't long before they reached the warehouse. Wilson step out from the car and walked up to the door. He took out a key and turned it. The door opened as Talon viewed inside. "Ta-dah," Wilson presented.

Talon's face dropped. "Is this a joke?" he asked.

Wilson had a confused look on his face. Then he peered inside the warehouse and saw that it was empty. "Oops, wrong direction," he said.

Wilson turned the key in the other location as machinery powered up. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude but what happen to your left arm?" Talon wondered.

"Oh this, it was shot at," Wilson said.

"By who?"

"Some chick."

The machine stopped moving as the door opened once more. Inside the building was filled with sheets of alloy. "Whoa," Talon said.

"Take as much as you want, the forklift is inside," Wilson said.

"How come he can't just teleport it?" Talon asked.

"Something about particle imbalance," Wilson said. "He said that Earth materials don't cooperate with cybertronian technology."

"Okay," Talon said. He took out his radio and called Flyby. Flyby left the airport and went to Talon's location. When Flyby arrived, she was floored by the amount of sheet was present. "I am not carrying all of that," Flyby said.

"Just take your max and you're good," Wilson smiled.

Talon walked inside the warehouse and started piling sheets of alloy for Flyby to carry. It took a while for Talon to give Flyby her maximum load. "Done," Talon sighed.

"Good," Wilson said. He walked to his car, popped the trunk and took out a rifle. "Your timing can't be perfect."

"Why?" Talon wondered as he reached for his gun.

"Show him why ADA," Wilson called.

"Man, you're no fun," ADA said. She appeared on top of a warehouse a few yards down.

"And your drones," Wilson said.

ADA let out a groan as the drones came out of hiding. "How you know I was here?" ADA wondered.

"I have a sixth sense for sensing people," Wilson smiled. "Now, Flyby, Talon, leave now!"

Talon nodded as he hopped into the cockpit. "Come on," Talon called.

"I'm staying," Wilson said. "This is my town and I have to defend it. You would've done the same for your town, wouldn't you?"

Talon was speechless as the cockpit closed. "Enough with the sob story," ADA said. "I'm not letting go anywhere."

"The Autobot will be repaired and I'll make sure of it," Wilson said.

"Fire," ADA said. The drone behind ADA fired a bullet at Flyby. Another shot was fired as the bullet was intercepted. "How is it possible for a rifle to stop a cybertronian bullet?" ADA wondered.

"This is not a typical rifle and I'm not a typical human," Wilson said. "Go!"

Flyby fired up her jets as she was ready for takeoff. "Talon, here!" Wilson shouted. He tossed Talon a small box as Talon caught it. "Do not open it! You'll know when."

Talon nodded in agreement. "Good luck!" he shouted. Flyby took off as she cloaked herself.

"Get them!" ADA ordered.

The drones started their pursuit towards Flyby. "Where do you think you're going?" Wilson said. "I'm your opponent."

"Sorry fleshling but you won't be able to handle a woman like me," ADA smiled.

"We'll see about that," Wilson said.

T-Ai wasn't too far away when she saw that Wilson was about to engage Wilson in battle. "No," she said.

Wilson held his left wrist to his face. He flashed his bracelet to ADA. "You're going to beat me with jewelry?" ADA laughed.

"Battle armor! Online!" Wilson shouted. His bracelet turned into liquid then burst into flames. The flames crept up his arm and down his body. The flames retreated leaving a battle armor. T-Ai was speechless. The flames covered Wilson's head as a helmet appeared. "He's Will?" T-Ai whispered. "So back at the mountains, that was him. He tried to kill me, twice. Why?"

"Wow, a suit of armor," ADA said flatly.

Meanwhile in the skies, Flyby was flying towards a nearby space bridge as a line of drones came up on their radar. "My, my, they caught up," Flyby giggled.

Talon looked at the radar and he started to ponder. "These androids are confusing me," he said. "This ADA person is not like T-Ai. And her drones are showing her attitude perfectly."

"I guess the androids have their own objective," Flyby said. "If that's so, your world is in danger."

"Well, I congratulate you for cloaking not only yourself but your cargo and your trail," the lead drone spoke. "But no amount of technology can hide a human's body heat. So kid, we thank you for making yourself an easy target. Lock all weapons and fire!"

The missiles were locked onto Talon's location. Flyby dipped as the missiles missed them. Flyby took aim and took care of the missiles. "I guess you have no idea who you're dealing with," Flyby said.

A drone appeared in front of Flyby "Of course we do," the drone said and landed a powerful blow to Flyby's cockpit. The cloaking device went offline. Flyby had to let go of the cargo to counter. She switched to robot mode and shot the drone in the head. Three drones caught the cargo before it struck the ground. Flyby swooped in and picked up her load. "Thank you," she said.

"You idiots!" the lead drone shouted. "After her!"

The drones snapped out of it and gave chase. "Talon, are you okay?" Flyby asked.

"I'll be fine," he said as he rubbed his head. "Rest-Q, we need a space bridge."

"Your location is too remote," Rest-Q said. "Continue another 10 miles."

Then a squadron of drones surrounds Flyby as she came to a complete stop. "Damn," she said. "If I fight, I'll lose the load. But if I run, I'll lose my life."

On the ground, ADA stared Wilson down. She was confidence that she was able to knock him out and flee. ADA rushed in for a frontal assault. Wilson crossed his arms as ADA smacked into him. There was a loud thwack as a force of the punch divot the ground. "Impossible," ADA said. "You survive?"

"I'm not your average human," Wilson said. Wilson pushed ADA off of him. He landed a nasty head butt then two blows to the stomach. Wilson picked up his leg and aimed his foot at ADA. He fired his jet and blast ADA clear down the block. Wilson looked up in the sky and saw that Flyby was in trouble. "I guess it's time to test it out," Wilson said. The panels on his body retracted revealing missile ports. "SUN SPRUTS!" Wilson shouted.

Solar bullets fired out from the ports and flew towards the drones. One of the drones saw the bullets and shielded his teammate. Flyby had an innate feeling to close her optics. So she did and tinted the cockpit. The bullets struck the drone and a bright light outshine the sun. The drones were blinded by the light. When it was over, Flyby opened her optics and saw that the drones were blind. "That's why your mother told you to never look at the sun," she teased. "Did you listen? No! Did you learn from last time? Nooo! Chao!"

Flyby maxxed out her jet and flew toward an awaiting space bridge. She flew in and the bridge closed behind her. ADA got out from the rubble and saw her drones were blind. "What have you done to them?" she asked.

"I wish you can see it but my suit can't handle the stress too good," Wilson said. "So I'm just going to kill you now." Wilson vanished then reappeared behind ADA. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ending this," Wilson said. Wilson opened a link to Flyby's com link. "Talon, there is a possibility that I won't make it. If I don't, protect the planet and carry out my task. It's up to you."

"What?" Talon said.

"Already, time to blow up my H bomb," Wilson said.

"H bomb?" ADA said. "That will kill us and take out a portion of the city."

"Anything to get rid of you," Wilson said. Wilson snapped his finger as his body glowed. T-Ai knew what was coming and started to run. The bomb blew and took out anything within a 10 mile radius. Locals that saw the blast ran into the crater. They were conversing on what happened. One civilian saw a hand buried. He reached down and touched it. The hand twitched and went underground. The rock budge as ADA emerged from the rubble. "You're alive?" the man said.

ADA looked at the man and punched a hole in his chest. She crushed his heart and let the man drop to the ground. "The nerves of that kid," ADA hissed.

ADA scanned her internal system and did a physical check. Most of her skin was blown off. Her internal systems were on the verge of failing and her backup was offline. "I was lucky that it was a small bomb," ADA said. "Imagine if it was a big one." ADA opened a warp gate and went back to base. A few rocks moved as Wilson emerged from the rubble at the edge of the crater. "Man, that was a blast," he said. "I'm glad that wasn't me."

"I wish it was," a voice said.

Wilson recognized the voice and looked back. "Well, well, well, you're here?" Wilson said. "Have you come to your senses and decide to leave the planet?"

"How could you?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson didn't understand the question T-Ai asked. "What do you mean?"

T-Ai reached down and picked up Wilson's helmet. "This is not what it look likes," Wilson said. "This is a costume. I'm researching a role I'm going to play in an upcoming blockbuster. I have to wear this suit to get into character. This suit is not really…"

Then sparks flew out from Wilson's right shoulder. "You're a jerk," T-Ai said and left.

"Can I call you later?" Wilson said. T-Ai vanished into a warp gate. "I guess that's a no," Wilson sighed. "Great, I messed up. Man I'm hungry. Excuse me sir, where's the nearest Subway®?"

Autobot Base

Flyby and Talon arrived at the base battered and bruised. "Man, I'm glad you're alive," Rest-Q said.

"Why?" Talon wondered.

Rest-Q pulled up an image of a crater in Miami. "This happened after you left," he said. "I'm picking up a decent amount of Hydrogen in the area. Causalities are unknown."

"Man, he really did it," Flyby said.

"Anyways, I'm picking up a decent amount of damage on you Flyby and some internal injuries on you Talon," Rest-Q said. "If you like, lay down so I can examine you."

Flyby helped Talon onto a table. Talon gritted his teeth as he lay on his back. "Mind explaining what happened?" Rest-Q wondered.

"A drone landed a nasty one on the cockpit," Flyby said. "I have a feeling that the G-Force exceed my cockpit's limit and he suffered some injuries. Plus with that hit, I can' switch back to jet mode."

"As long no one dies, I'm okay," Rest-Q said. He looked at Talon and begins to doubt himself. He never treated an organic. Rest-Q took out a scanner and scanned Talon's body. "It seems the pressure from the blow nearly crush your rib cage. Besides that, some of your blood vessels have ruptured but they are the smaller ones. Now, thanks to unknown factor, my shipment is unable to get here I like I expected. I need you to go get it for me but it's completely up to you. You can go the hospital and have it look it or I can infuse you with bio-nanobytes."

"Bio-what?" Talon asked. "What are those?"

"Nanobytes programmed to assist living beings," Rest-Q said. "I was making a batch to be tested so people on this planet can benefit from it. But if you agree, you will be my first patient. Now mind you, I haven't tested it yet and I have no idea what's going to happen. Are you okay with that risk?"

"Inject it into my system," Talon said. "If it's going to help me assist Flyby better, I'll take it."

"Are you sure about this?" Flyby asked.

"Yeah," Talon said as he waited for his injection. "And if I quit, it will be like abandoning a friend and I don't want to do that."

Flyby was touched by Talon's kind words.

"Okay, here we go," Rest-Q said. He presented a needle as big as Talon's arm. Talon saw the needle and his eyes peeled open. "Holy crap!" he said. "You're not sticking that thing in me or you?"

Rest-Q looked at the needle then at Talon. "Baby," he said. Rest-Q pressed a button as a small needle lowered from the ceiling and pricked Talon. The syringe pumped cloud-like substances in Talon's arm. "Until the nanobytes settle, you will be experience pain as they bind to your DNA," Rest-Q explained. "Plus, I need to document any side effects you may experience during the next 48 hours."

"Side effect?" Talon said.

"You know, if you experience gas, diarrhea, bloating, nausea, blood clot," Rest-Q explained. "And maybe death," he muttered.

"Wait, death?" Talon said.

"Just saying," Rest-Q said. "If anything, I will remove the nanobytes and rush you to the hospital. Relax, I got this."

"The last time someone said that to me crashed a ship and sunk a cruise liner," Talon said. "It wasn't funny."

Rocky Mountains

ADA was making the repairs to her body. She was ticked that things turned out the way it did. "I told him not to do that," ADA muttered.

"Hey ADA, you got a visitor," T-Ai said coldly.

"Let him in," ADA sighed.

"You got nerves bringing him here," T-Ai said. "Just be lucky that Scourge is not here." T-Ai walked out of the room and let out a tsk. Wilson walked into the room and looked around. "Eyes on me," ADA said.

"Sorry," Wilson said. "And I'm sorry for what happened in Miami. I had to make look legit."

"They left before you pull that stunt of yours," ADA said.

"Again, I'm sorry," Wilson said. "Look, I'm here to let you know that you hold your end of the deal and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"And not to touch the Decepticons while they're in your city," ADA added.

"This deal here is more difficult than I thought," Wilson sighed.

"What was it you gave that kid?" ADA asked.

"Nothing," Wilson said.

"It was something," ADA said. "What was inside that box? Why is it so important that he can't open it right away?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business like how it's not my business to inquire about your intentions on this planet," Wilson said. "Just don't mess up."

"So what are you going to do about T-Ai?" ADA wondered.

Wilson said nothing and left. T-Ai stood outside the room and stayed in the shadows. She heard everything and now she was beginning to make assumption about Wilson. "What are you planning boy?" T-Ai said.

Then something stared beeping in T-Ai's pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a communicator. "What is it?" T-Ai answered.

"Anything?" a dark voice asked.

"Nothing," T-Ai said. "I told you I'm doing my best to get the information you want."

"Just remember our deal. I can only suppress for so long, well not after you recent mishap."

"My life was in danger."

"No it wasn't. If you fail, I will release her."

T-Ai closed the communicator and hissed. "And all of this because of that stupid virus," T-Ai said. "I can't wait for this to be over. I want my life back."

New Zealand

The Commandos and Tidal Wave were at a nuclear power plant stealing energy from the facility. Mega-Octane walked up to Scourge to report. "It will be another 3 minute before we drain this facility," he reported.

"Once you're done, destroy it," Scourge said.

"Yes sir," Mega-Octane saluted. "What about him?"

Scourge look back at a scientist and let out a small laugh. "Let him be," he said. "I'm using him to his fullest potent. I won't make the same mistake that fool Galvatron made."

The scientist was at the point of mental exhaustion. The Decepticons were probing his mind for location of energy. He was barely awake. "K-K-K-Kenneth," he said weakly.

Metro City

A teenage boy was running down the street frantically. He made a mad dash inside a parking building. He kept running as he pulled out his phone. He dialed in a number and waited. "Come on, open," he said. "Please. Open. Optimus, I know you're here. I need your help. They got him. Optimus, please help me find my father." A tear dropped on his phone and pray for Optimus to respond. Instead, nothing happened. He walked out from the parking building and saw that the skies went dark. "What's going on?" he wondered. "Why does it feel so cold?"

"Because something evil has awoken young one," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?"

Wilson walked out from the shadows. "If you were able to sense it then you must Koji."

"That's right," Koji said. "Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so," Wilson said.

"So something evil has awoken you say."

"Yep. And Earth is the battlefield. Prepare yourself Koji, one day I might call you for a favor." With that, Wilson left Koji alone.

Rocky Mountains

A disc hovered over to the operating table as ADA materialized. "Man, I still have some work before I'm fit to go back outside," ADA sighed.

Then the computer started to beep. "A hail?" ADA said to herself. "Normally we don't receive space transmission unless it was from Cybertron."

ADA looked at the source of the transmission and her expression dropped. "It's time," she said. "T-Ai!"

A little while later T-Ai walked in. "What?" T-Ai said.

"Gather all the Decepticons," ADA said. "It's important."

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"Scrash is coming back to Earth," ADA answered. "The end is near."

When ADA said that, T-AI's spark crystal dropped. "I'll get them" she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Duel

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 3

Duel

The Decepticons had returned to the base for an important message from their leader. "This better be good," Wildrider said. "I was enjoying myself in Italy."

"All you did was race and cause destruction," Breakdown said.

"Exactly," Wildrider said.

"Listen," ADA said. "I got something to tell you."

"Why you assume your holographic form?" Motormaster asked.

"My body is in repairs," ADA answered.

"What happened?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"Enough about me," ADA said. "I got a call from my other half and I got news that Scrash has the matrix in his hands and he will be returning to Earth. They will arrive within a week." The Decepticons cheered with excitement. "Now I suggest we give him a homecoming present he will never forget: Planet Earth. You have your jobs. We must prepare this planet for his arrival. All hail King Scrash."

"ALL HAIL KING SCRASH!" the Decepticons shouted.

"That's all I need to know," T-Ai said. She left the room and went outside. She went to the highest peak on the range. She scanned the area and saw that she was alone. T-Ai opened an encrypted channel to her caller. "What is it?"

"I got information for you," T-Ai said.

"Go ahead."

"Scrash has successfully apprehended the matrix and he's on his way back to Earth."

"Mmhmm, Earth is too far away for me to catch him. So I'll meet him at Cybertron. He'll learn not to take things that not his."

"Excuse me, Unicron but what about our deal?" T-Ai asked.

"Ah yes," Unicron said. "The deal. Since you provided me with the information I wanted, I shall hold my end of the deal."

T-Ai closed her eyes and let the Decepticon program take over. She opened her eyes and her eyes were bright red. "Ah, she let me out at last," the virus smiled. Then the virus felt her presence leaving T-Ai's body. "What's going on?" she said. "What's happening?"

The virus was out of T-Ai's body and floating the air. "Your destruction," T-Ai said.

"You're killing me?" the virus said. "You're going to pay for this! I'll make sure it!"

A warp gate opened behind the virus. She looked in the gate and saw Unicron. "No!" she screamed.

The mouth of the planet opened as the virus was sucked through the gate and into Unicron. The warp gate closed as T-Ai's suffering was over. "I'm free," T-Ai said. "I'm finally free. But this is not the time to celebrate. I have a mission to complete."

Autobot Base

It's been 48 hours since Flyby and Talon returned with the alloy. Talon was helping Rest-Q weld the alloy to the Autobot's armor. Flyby had received somewhat bad news. During her last mission, she blown out some circuits and it dropped her overall speed. Rest-Q offered to rewire the engine to return her to peak performance and she agreed. For the time being, Flyby had submersed herself in energon to repair some of the damage. "So Talon, how do you feel?" Rest-Q asked.

"Invincible," Talon answered. "It's like nothing can stop me."

"Except for a bullet to the head," Rest-Q said. "Other than that, you're fit to complete one last task."

"Sweet," Talon said. "Bring it on Decepticons."

"Easy there Talon," Flyby said. "We won't know how dangerous this is until Rest-Q tells us."

"In fact, it's the most dangerous mission I have for you," Rest-Q said.

"How dangerous?" Talon wondered.

Rest-Q pulled up footage of a quarry littered with drones. "This is your last mission," he said.

Rocky Mountain

ADA was waiting for her body to heal. To pass the time, she decided to look up the Decepticon archive for likely recruits. Seeing that she's tired of all the men she's around, she wanted a female touch. "No, no, no, no, no," ADA said. "Man, these Decepticon chicks are a joke. None of them fits Scrash's requirements." She activated the randomizer and let the computer picked out a Decepticon. The computer chose one and ADA started to read her profile. AS ADA was reading, she had a smile on her face. "Perfect," she said.

ADA looked up the pod number and went to the storage area. ADA looked around for the pod and couldn't find it in the pile of boxes. "I thought the pod was here," ADA said. "Unless the pod is on the ship. Great."

ADA gave up looking and head to her lab. Then she saw something that caught her eye. She saw a pod with a scratched up Autobot insignia on it with a large red X on it. "Normally pods with a red X means that the cybertronian inside is clearly too dangerous to the public," ADA smiled. "But why a scratched up Autobot insignia?"

ADA went up to the pod and waved her hand over the control panel. The pod popped and opened. ADA looked at the Decepticon and smiled. "This is sweet," she said. ADA looked at the pod number and it was the one she was looking for. "Scrash is going to love her. All hell is about to break loose."

Outside the base, Scourge was handing out a mission to the Stunticons. He wanted to build a super weapon for Scrash when he returns. But Scourge ran into a snag, he was missing 3 components.

"You understand your order?" Scourge asked. "You five will secure the components I need."

Footstep approached Scourge from behind. "I see that your body is healed," Scourge said.

"So you assigned a robbery mission to the most reckless cons we got," ADA said. "Do you trust them that much?"

"I'm confidence in their ability to perform this task," Scourge said.

"We're ready to roll sir," Motormaster saluted.

"Hang on," ADA said. "I want to add someone to your convoy."

"Who do you have in mind?" Scourge wondered.

ADA snapped her fingers as a black Dodge Viper screamed out from the cave and screeched to a halt. "TRANSFORM!" a female voice shouted.

Scourge's and the Stunticons' optics opened wide. The Black sports car seemed to break apart as the legs pulled down from the top. Two arms came out from the side as the torso rotated and the head was revealed, the top part of the car stuck on her left arm. "Men, meet Shadow Striker," ADA introduced. "From this day on she will be a part of your Stunticon team. I picked her out myself so her powers will be most useful to you."

Shadow Striker walks up to Motormaster showing off her beautiful black/yellow/blue body. "Who are you handsome?" Shadow Striker smiled gently, flaunting her thin body, shapely legs, and ahem large chest panel.

"I'm Stunticon, leader of the Motormaster team," Motormaster babbled. "I mean, I'm the leader of the Stunticons. My name is Mastermotor…I mean Motormaster." Motormaster was bright red.

Shadow Striker giggled at Motormaster. "What a cutie," she teased. "You know my weakness is strong, cute men and you're making me weak in the knees."

The other Stunticons stood aside as they looked on nervous and confused. Scourge resumed his posture and stated," Very well then, Shadow Striker, you are to assist the Stunticons in their mission."

"Killjoy," Shadow Striker hissed.

"Huh?" Scourge said.

"Perfect," ADA smiled and went inside the cave.

"Since there are six of us now, the team will be split into groups of twos," Motormaster said. "Drag Strip and Dead End will grab the first component. Breakdown and Wildrider will take the second one."

"And what about us?" Shadow Striker asked sweetly.

"Er…we'll go get the last one babe," Motormaster said. "Alright, transform and move out!"

The Stunticons switched to their vehicle modes and drove off. Scourge was left speechless. "If my optics is not mistaken, she looks a lot like Sideburn," Scourge said.

Autobot Base

"Why are we going there?" Talon wondered.

"That's where the energy I need resides," Rest-Q said. "Unfortunately, it's monitored by the drones at all times. You have to get pass them before getting to the energon."

"So I have to save my speed for the trip out," Flyby said. "How are we going to carry the shipment?"

Rest-Q pointed at the tube that's was Flyby's size. "In order for this to be a success, you have to do everything I say to the letter," Rest-Q said. "Now since I can't fully restore the cloaking device, you will have 20 minutes to use it. Once the time is up, allow 5 minutes for recharge before using it again. Now I'm going to take you as close as I can to the quarry without getting detected. Talon, that box Wilson had given up, use it. Your job is to attract the drones' attention and draw them out from the tunnel."

"Sound easy," Talon said.

"Flyby, you will fly in with the cloak on into the third tunnel," Rest-Q continued. "The cloak will fail about halfway in. Go to the end of the tunnel and jam the tube into the wall. Let it fill for two minutes then remove it. After that, turn the cloak on fly out. There will be an awaiting space bridge to bring you back safely. Talon, you have 30 minutes to distract the drones before the bridge opens. It will stay open for 15 minutes. After the time limit, it's too dangerous to reopen another without the drones jumping in. You have any questions?"

"Is there a plan B?" Flyby asked.

"There is no plan B," Rest-Q answered. "Remember, you were spotted because Talon was onboard."

"Then we'll have no problems," Flyby said.

"So you know your objective and roles," Rest-Q said. "Whenever you're ready, I have a space bridge for you. Once you go through, there will be radio-silence to mask your location."

"Got it," Talon said. "We can take care of this job. The quicker we finish, the faster the battle will be over."

"Good," Rest-Q said. "And another thing, if you see T-Ai, you have authorization to bring her here alive." Rest-Q attached the tube to Flyby's back. Flyby and Talon left to head out to their mission. Rest-Q walked over to Sick Bay and looked at the Autobots. He walked over to Optimus and sighed. "I have to prep Optimus for battle just in case," Rest-Q said. He hooked up Optimus to an energon line and started infusing the energon. "This is a risky decision but I am confident in those two."

Quarry

Flyby and Talon arrived at the quarry. Sure enough, the place was crawling with drones. "Man, this is something," Talon said. Talon jumped out from the cockpit and opened the box. Inside the box was a silver and white chest piece. "A chest piece?" Talon questioned.

"It can help but I doubt it can do much," Flyby said.

Then the chest piece sprung to life. It quickly attached to Talon's torso. Nanobytes streamed out from the torso and covered Talon's body. Talon was taken by surprise. Flyby didn't know if she should rip Talon out from the nanobytes or do nothing. The nanobytes stopped moving and solidify. A group of nanobytes covered Talon's head and a helmet was formed. The chest piece turned into a suit of armor. The armor scanned Talon's body and collected a sample of his DNA. When the process was over, the helmet hissed as it retracted. "Nice," Talon said. "Thanks to him, I feel indestructible."

Flyby was stunned. "Well don't let it get it to your head."

"I already know what to do," Talon said. "The drones copy the movement of their opponents and their abilities."

Then a hologram appeared on Talon's left arm. It was Wilson. "If you seeing this then you activated my first Paladin Armor," he said. "Don't worry, this link is dead. I made this armor with you in mind. I saw you not too long ago and saw the passion you had against the Decepticons. At the moment, I knew that you are a worth candidate of receiving this suit. I know you'll do good things. Plus, you are their weakness. They can't copy humans, I know that personally. Show them what we humans can do."

"I will," Talon said.

"And another thing, you've been spotted," Wilson said. "If you look to your left, you tripped a sensor and they've been aware for about 5 minutes. Good luck."

5 drones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. "It's funny because he's right," the drone said.

"Go and get the prize," Talon said. "I'll handle these fools."

"Alright," Flyby said. She switched to jet mode and took off. The drones locked on weapons and fired at Flyby. Talon took flight and rushed at the attacking drone. To his surprise, a sword appeared on his arm and sliced the drone's face.

Meanwhile…

At an optics building, a scientist was installing a laser lens into the telescope. He tested it when he saw through the lens 2 cars heading towards where he was working at. A dark grey Ferrari 308 GTB sports car and a white Lambourghini Countach. "What's this?" the scientist wondered. "Cars without drivers?"

The 2 cars came to a stop at the building. "Breakdown TRANSFORM!" The white Lamborghini's hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.

"Wildrider TRANSFORM!" Rang through the clearing as the wild looking grey Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place. Wildrider took out his gun and blasted the building making a hole big enough for him and Breakdown to fit in. Wildrider walked right in and took hold of the doctor. "We've come for your new laser lens. Where is it?" he barked at the human.

The doctor pointed to where his invention was and it was on the table. Wildrider toss him aside and went to the table and took hold of the device as both he and Breakdown transformed and took off.

At an Army Base...

Several soldiers were giving orders around while a crane carrying a generator was being lowered onto a truck. "Careful men, we don't want anything to happen to that experimental generator," a solider said.

At the entrance of the base, two guards noticed a Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler race car and a Porsche 928 heading straight for the base."Stop!" the guard demanded. "Only authorized personal are allowed in." As both he and the 2nd guard jumped aside as the driverless cars rammed the gate.

"Drag Strip, TRANSFORM!" The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight downwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.

"Dead End, TRANSFORM!" A red Porsche followed the same pattern as the Lamborghini, as a dark robot screamed the activation.

"Don't worry soldier boys. We'll be here long enough to pick up a little souvenir." Drag Strip said. Drag Strip went to pick up the generator from the truck. "It's ours, let's lay rubber." he stated to Dead End as they both transformed back and drove off.

At a Museum...

Two museum Guards were looking at some of the expensive paintings and others like that. "I've guarded some valuable exhibits but nothing like this, the world's most perfect ruby," one of the guards stated.

A loud noise was being made in the room from where they are standing. "Hey, you hear something?" the second guard asked. "It sounds like a truck?"

And he was right as the wall was smashed to pieces as a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark silver trailer and a black Dodge Viper came in. "Motormaster, TRANSFORM!" The black truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the trailer and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.

"Shadow Striker, TRANSFORM!" The black sports car seemed to break apart as the legs pulled down from the top. Two arms came out from the side as the torso rotated and the head was revealed, the top part of the car stuck on her left arm.

"You can keep all this other junk, I just want this one little trinket," Motormaster said as he took hold of the glass case that holds the ruby within.

"It's pretty hon," Shadow Striker said. "Let's get out of here." The guards took out their guns and fired at them but the bullets had no effect as both Shadow Striker and Motormaster as they reverted back into their vehicle mode and drove off.

Rocky Mountain

Scourge was waiting patiently for the Decepticons to return. "How long does it take for them to get a few parts?" he wondered.

"I don't know," ADA said.

"And what's with Shadow Striker?"

"You got a problem with her?"

"Well no."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"She gets on my nerves."

"Wait, are you jealous?" ADA teased.

"Me jealous?" Scourge stammered. "No."

"Then why are you stammering?"

"I'm not stammering."

"Then what's your true problem?" ADA interrogated.

"She chose Motormaster over me," Scourge confessed. "I'm good looking, strong and sensitive."

ADA looked at Scourge like he was nuts. "You, Mr. Sensitive?" ADA said. "Might as well put an Autobot insignia on my body."

"Why would you do that?" Scourge said. "That's not like you."

"My point exactly," ADA said.

Then Scourge spotted the Stunticons and Shadow Striker returning. "She's coming," he said. "ADA, how do I look?"

"So good even I won't date you," ADA said.

Movor was nearby when he heard that statement. "BURN!" he shouted. "Geez boss, you're going to let her do you like that?"

"Shut up Movor," Scourge said. The vehicles pulled up as they switched to robot mode. "What's your progress?" Scourge asked.

"The mission was a success," Motormaster reported. "We were able to get the components without any trouble."

"It's too bad that ADA knock the Autobots out of commission," Wildrider said. "I was itching to fight those Auto-dorks then I would send them all to the scrap yard." Wildrider was laughing like a crazed madman.

Shadow Striker took notice to Scourge and hatched up a scheme. "My Scourge, have you been working out?" she asked as she walked towards him. She ran her finger along the outline of his armor.

"What about me?" Motormaster whined.

Shadow Striker looked at Motormaster and winked.

"Well, a Decepticon do need to be kept fit to fight off Autobots and protect you," Scourge said.

ADA made gagging sound. Movor noticed Shadow Striker and he was struck with love. "Hello nurse!" he said.

Movor made his move to sweep Shadow Striker off her feet. ADA dealt a swift kick to Movor's shin and he dropped like a tree. "What was that for?" Movor asked.

"I want to keep my breakfast," ADA answered. "Plus you don't have a chance with her. A flower is a lot smarter than you."

"BURN!" the Stunticons shouted.

"Oh yeah, watch this," Movor said. He got up and ran up to Shadow Striker and grabbed her hand. "Hey, my name is Movor," he said. "I am one of the smoothest Decepticons around. How about we go out on a date to the moon?"

Shadow Striker touched Movor's hand and smiled. "No," she said.

"Why not?" Movor said.

"One, ew. Two, I'm too much woman for you to handle. And three…" Shadow Striker grabbed Movor's arm and flipped him. Shadow placed her foot on Movor's neck and applied pressure to show that she meant business. "Don't ever touch me again," she warned. "If you do, your pride won't be the only thing that's going to be hurt."

The Commandos came outside and saw their teammate get flipped. "Motormaster, your Stunticons are nothing but worthless cowards," Mega-Octane argued. "They'll never stand up in combat."

"Want to bet on that?" Motormaster said. "Your boys against mine. The winner gets to date Shadow Striker."

"Deal," Mega-Octane accepted. "I bet that my boys can trash your sorry ass. Your rag tag group doesn't scare us. In fact, I'm surprise that we never sparred before. You have no hope in winning."

"You have not fought us either. We are some of Cybertron's elite criminals way before your time. Besides, you only outnumber us by one. It will not be difficult." Motormaster retaliated.

"Why you," Mega-Octane growled. "Sir, requesting permission to put these Stunticons in their places?"

"Permission granted. But make sure that they're still functioning for Lord Scrash's return when you're through with them, Mega-Octane." Scourge commanded.

Shadow Striker walked up to ADA and placed her on her shoulder. "Told you it will work," ADA said.

"Man, I never had this much fun in a while," Shadow Striker smiled.

"We have control over them because they're scared of us," ADA said.

"You're right. Where's your money on?"

"Stunticons."

"Same here."

"Yes sir. All right troops, attack!" Mega-Octane yelled, as he pulled out his rifle. All five charged the Stunticons, ready to beat them to pulp.

"Bring it on!" Wildrider yelled as he charged towards the Commandos.

"Now hold on there, Dirty Fighteous McGee, wait for us!" Dead End called after him, as he jumped off the side as well. The others followed suit. Wildrider took another jump, and let the sole of his foot meet Armorhide's face. The tank Decepticon was hurled backwards. Motormaster and Mega-Octane met in a hand-to-hand grapple, while Ro-Tor and Dead End engaged in some good ol' fashioned boxing. Breakdown took a swing at Rollbar, but he ducked it, and swung a fist back. The Decepticon was smacked in the face and wobbled back, only to see Rollbar pull out his smaller gun as he successfully hit Breakdown in the chest plate. Finally, Movor was taking some swings at Drag Strip himself, but Drag Strip just kept dodging them. "Come on, coward, fight back!" Movor encouraged as he successfully smacked him in the mouth.

"All right, that's it." Drag Strip said as his wrist bent downwards, and a needle poked out. The needle fired and hit Movor where his kidney would be, if he had one.

"Ha ha ha. I'm not even sedated! You are SO lame!" Movor taunted when he realized that he wasn't going under.

"You think so, huh. Well eat this!" Drag Strip cried as he pulled out his gun, and fired a stream of white laser. Movor was struck full force. When the blast stopped, Movor rushed Drag Strip, but by the time he got to him, he was sleeping like a baby.

"You'll never win Motormaster, Shadow Striker will be mine!" Mega-Octane threatened as he pushed Motormaster away and bent down as he shot from the cannons on his back. The blast exploded at Motormaster's feet, stirring up some dust at best. "You are strong. But you will not win." Motormaster said.

"Ha. What do you plan to do?" Mega-Octane taunted, with his hands on his hips.

"First," Motormaster said, as he spewed forth blue flames from the cannon on his hand. Mega-Octane began to feel like melting from the heat. "I'll melt your outer casing, then," Motormaster continued, as he switched from fire to ice. "I will freeze you." The blast collided into Mega-Octane, full force and froze him solid.

"Will you stand still, you little pest?" Armorhide cried as he fired at Wildrider, who was running circles around the Decepticon. The blast missed, barely, and Wildrider took the opportunity to attack his opponent as he started kicking in mid-air towards Armorhide, à la the Matrix, or Lu Kang from Mortal Kombat. Armorhide got severely kicked around, and knocked back a ways as two cannons appeared over his shoulders and fired a grenade from each. They hit Armorhide and blew him backwards even more. Rollbar took out his big gun and fired, but this time, Breakdown was faster. He dodged the blast, snuck up behind Rollbar in the debris as he grabbed Rollbar by the wrists, and brought them behind his back, as they grew energy around them, which then attached to each other, forming some kind of energy handcuffs as his fist glowed with red energy, and he took a swing at Rollbar. The punch threw Rollbar farther than normal. Dead End turned sideways and ran towards Ro-Tor. The tires made incisions in Ro-Tor's chest, as he pulled away in pain. Dead End fired bolts of energy from his legs, which hit Ro-Tor in the face. "I see that you Stunticons are more resourceful than we thought. Very well, Decepticons, combiner mode!" Mega-Octane cried as he leapt into the air, as his hands retracted and his arms swung back 90 degrees, his chest plate detached and his legs moved up so that he became lizard-hipped.

"Roger!" The rest of the Commandoes transformed to vehicle mode, and Ro-Tor's cannons attached to his tail, his cockpit flipped around, a hand attached and a peg came out from his robot mode chest. Movor's rear advances, his wings folded upward, and his tail wing folded to the side, as his vehicle mode cannons attached to his folded wings, a hand attacked to his fuselage and a peg stuck out of his back. Rollbar's back and front flipped around, so that the head became a peg and a foot attached to the rear. Armorhide's front flipped over, as his turret extended and turned around 180 degrees. Movor attached into Mega-Octane's right shoulder as Ro-Tor did the same to his left. Then a larger chest plate attached to Mega-Octane with Rollbar and then Armorhide attaching into Mega-Octane's feet. Finally, a bigger head came down over Mega-Octane's as the new robot's eyes flashed with life. "Ruination, awakens!" the new guy said.

"Oh, man. We need to combine too, mate!" Wildrider told Motormaster.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to beat us this time? Guess again! Stunticons, lets fuse!" Motormaster cried out. There was a click and whir, as the four small all transformed into near identical parts. Motormaster too leapt into the air, and shifted and clicked. Breakdown and Wildrider became legs, Drag Strip and Dead End became arms. As a final touch a guard covering came over the legs, a roller became the chest plate, and a mask fitted over Motormaster's head. From five Stunticons there emerged one massive monster. With a loud booming echo of Motormaster's voice, it announced to Ruination in front of him, "I am Menasor!"

Ruination glared at his new opponent for a minute. "It makes little difference what form you take." His heavy voice stated blandly. "You are much weaker than I am."

"Weaker? I'll show you, ya military moron." Menasor growled. Ruination chuckled.  
>Then, with a roar, Menasor charged at him, fueling the full force of his weight into Ruination. The two mighty Decepticon gestalts grappled, Ruination shoving the younger Menasor down into the earth. The car-based gestalt didn't seem to notice Ruination's knee between his thighs, or the way he was practically riding it - he just fought furiously. Ruination laughed and wedged his knee to force Menasor's legs wider, enjoying this far too much. The other gestalt was strong and young and handsome, and if he thought too much about what he was doing, Ruination would fall apart.<p>

Menasor took that laugh as mockery, of course, and struggle all the harder, managing to wiggle one arm loose and immediately used it to crush Ruination to him so he could try to break the other combiner's spine. Not that he could without more leverage or his other arm free, but it made him feel better to try.

Quarry

Talon had sliced one of the drones in the face. The drone was in pain and he was angry. Another drone came up from behind and grabbed Talon. "Got you now you pathetic human," the drone said. "Prepare to be popped like the flesh bag you are."

The drone started to put the squeeze on Talon's body.


	4. Chapter 4: Cave

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Cave

Deep breathing was heard in the room as flames on the candle grows and shrinks with the breathing. Scrash was in the center of a circle of candles. His optics was close as he mediated. His chest cavity was open as the Matrix of Conquest was attached to the spark chamber. Dark energy from the matrix surrounds Scrash's body. The bell chimed requesting entrance. Scrash's optics slowly lit up. "Come in," he rumbled. The door opened as ADA floated in. "Yes ADA?" he asked.

"I'm checking you on you," ADA said. "How are you modifications?"

"It's working just perfectly," Scrash said.

"If you mind, I like to scan you just to be sure," ADA said.

Scrash held out his hand and closed it. The candles went out as the lights in the room turned on. Scrash stood up and faced ADA. ADA held out her hand as she scanned Scrash's body. "Hmm? That's odd," ADA said.

"What is?" Scrash wondered.

"Your energon filter is clogged," ADA said. "Plus, some of your power converters are performing below their standard output. A brief energon bath will fix that."

"Anything else?" Scrash asked.

"No," ADA answered. "That's it." ADA turned her back to leave when Scrash said something, "ADA, if you had a chance to get what you want without consequences, would you leave my side for someone else?"

ADA turned her head and looked at Scrash. "Why ask that question?" ADA wondered.

"Just wondering," Scrash said.

"If such an opportunity does show up, I might," ADA said. "But not with another Decepticon."

The door closed as ADA left. "We'll see how far your loyalty lies," Scrash said in a dark voice. "Your role will dictate where my plan goes."

ADA was hovering to her lab to log in her latest scans. She slowed to a stop and smiled. "It's funny that you have some steel bearings to join the Decepticons to obtain information on us," ADA said. "But there is one thing you're reluctant to realize is that you fail to include one factor."

"What's that?"

"Me. I've known you resisted the reprogramming. I knew that you blew up the machine. I knew that you weren't a Decepticon."

"And that's suppose to scare me? Who's going to believe you?"

"The level of trust the Decepticons have towards me is so strong that they will never doubt me. I'm the reason why you're still alive. Remember, this is Scrash's army, not Galvatron. So watch your step. Don't want you to slip. No matter what you say to Optimus, we'll adapt like the drones and overwhelm you."

ADA hovered off to her lab to retreat for the day. "She's a pain in the skidplate," Magnus hissed.

Rocky Mountains

Menasor was struggled to snap Ruination's back but he can't get the leverage to do the task. "With one arm loose doesn't mean that you have the advantage," Ruination stated. "Just admit it, you can't beat me. You got some nerves of calling yourself a combiner."

The word "combiner" gave Motormaster an idea. "I can't sustain Ruination's weight anymore," Menasor thought to himself. "My right leg is about to fail. If you have any ideas, I'm waiting."

"I'm thinking," Motormaster said.

"Well hurry," Wildrider complained. "I'm about to separate."

"That's it," Motormaster said. "But you all have to trust me."

"Do it," the Stunticons said.

Menasor's optics glowed bright. "Funny, the term 'combiner' means the ability to form one being," Menasor started.

"Your point?" Ruination wondered.

"If you take out the combiner, what do you have left?"

"What do you mean?" Ruination felt his body being lifted. Then he heard four hisses. Menasor's arms and legs vanished as Ruination drop on top of Menasor's body. Motormaster switched to robot mode and threw Ruination high in the air. The Stunticons converge together and locked on weapons. The trigger squeezed as bullets pelted Ruination as the assault broke Ruination apart. The Commandos were down for the count. The victor was decided and it was the Stunticons. Shadow Striker ran up to Motormaster and hugged him. "I love you Motormaster," she said. "I will was always be there for you."

Motormaster blushed with those words. Wildrider snickered like an immature teenager. Motormaster shot him an evil glare to shut him up.

"Listen up, when you're done; it's time to show these humans that they are not alone in this universe," ADA said. "Do whatever you want. Kill them, hurt them, enslave them, I don't care. Make this suitable for Scrash's pleasure. I want him to smile upon arrival. Your choice of country is up to you."

"All hail Lord Scrash!" the Decepticons shouted.

Quarry

Talon grits his teeth as he struggled to break free from the drone's grip. "LET ME GO!" he demanded.

Two cannons appeared from his back and aimed at the drone's face. The cannon fired, blinding the drone. "MY FACE!" he cried.

Talon was dropped as the drone covered his face. Another drone was ticked and scooped up Talon once more. He took the skies and nose dive to the ground. Talon saw the ground fast approaching. There was nothing he can do but wait. The drone threw Talon and Talon smacked into the ground. Drones emerged from the caves and surround Talon. "If you're so tough, just wait until we assimilate your suit and use it against you," the drone said.

Talon stood up and looked around. The impact had broken some of his ribs. The nanobytes in his body quickly healed the wound. "I guess the suits' defenses are not up to full power," Talon said to himself. "I don't care. I have a job to do and I have to buy some time for Flyby."

"Who are you talking you?" the drones asked.

Swords appeared on each of Talon's arm. Talon deployed his helmet as he was ready for battle. "YOU!" he shouted as he charged towards the drones.

Cave

Flyby flew into the cave with the tube on her back. Flyby saw some lights up ahead and she slowed down. Flyby had her sword ready as she slowed to walk. She placed the container down and waited. A pair of lights came towards Flyby at high speeds. Within Flyby's sights, she saw that it was s drone. She quickly moved to the right. "I'm not in the mood!" Flyby shouted.

She turned around and slashed the drone in the back. 7 more came out from the shadows and attacked Flyby head on. The drones slid to a halt and stood in front of Flyby. Flyby fell to one knee to recovery. When she was ready, she stood up and faced her threat. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "You're not those other drones."

"You're right. We're not. We're a special breed of drones. We're the Elite Drones."

"Elite drones?" Flyby said.

"We're the last line of defense." "Our master was very clear on staying inside the cave and we see why." "So if you want the energon…" "Come through us."

Flyby smiled as she slipped on her battle mask. "Fine then," she said. "But it won't be a fair fight."

Quarry

Talon was fairly quite well against the drones. Talon used his small size to weave between the drones and landed lethal strikes. Then the drones stopped and kneed. "What's going on?" he wondered.

Talon started to think for a moment then a thought came across his head. "Normally slaves bow to their master whenever they appear," Talon thought to himself.

A playful female voice echoed across the quarry, "I'm impressed," she said. "I can't believe someone like you can wield a sword. I see you more of a marksmen. By the way, where did you get the armor? It's nice."

Talon used his ears and located the source of the voice. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Come on, don't tell me that you already forgotten my voice."

The voice registered in Talon's mind as he matched the face to the voice. He turned around and saw the woman. "T-Ai," he said.

"Wow, you remember my name," T-Ai smiled.

Talon's helmet hissed as it retracted. "It's hard to forget someone like you," Talon said. "What do you want this time?"

T-Ai started to approach Talon slowly. Talon held his sword straight out to mark his barrier. T-Ai stopped and raised her hands in surrender. "Well, I have a feeling that I'm wanted," T-Ai said. "So I bet that if you were to see me, you are to bring me in. I'm willing to go peacefully but I want to help you."

"I'm usually open for help but I think Flyby and I have this handle," Talon said. "I'm going to fulfill my mission here. If you want to help me, call these drones off."

"I like to but I sever all ties to the Decepticons," T-Ai said. "I was on a personal mission and I fulfilled it. Now I need to return to the Autobots and you're my ticket in."

Talon looked at her. "If you broke all ties with the Decepticons then you can't control the drones," he said.

"Pretty much," T-Ai said.

"You got to be kidding me."

"You think I want to be a Decepticon?" T-Ai said. "I hated every minute. I never felt so unclean in my entire life. I had to blend in or they'll suspect me. From our last encounter, can't you tell that I was different from ADA?"

Talon thought about it and saw the truth. "Alright," he said. "I guess I can trust you. Right now, I have a job to complete."

"Yes, you have to get the energon and bring it to Rest-Q," T-Ai said. "I'll stay here and keep these dunce buckets busy."

"Whatever suits you," Talon said and flew inside the cave.

"Good, because I don't want you to see the true me," T-Ai said to herself.

"It's time to die you traitor," the drones said.

"Is that a problem?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes, we can finally kick your ass and put you out of your misery."

"Leave before I embarrass you."

"Please, you're nothing but a useless AI."

"I'll show you useless," T-AI hissed. She clapped her hands and released a massive energy blast. The quarry rocked from the shockwave. The smoke cleared and T-Ai saw a large amount of drones was missing.

"GET HER!" one of the drones shouted.

The drones charged towards T-Ai. T-Ai readied herself for the impact but some of them leapt over T-Ai and went inside the cave. T-Ai saw who they were targeting. "Talon, look out!" she shouted.

"Keep your eye on your opponent."

T-Ai turned around and saw a fist hovering over her. The drones landed a punch on T-Ai and drove her into the ground.

Cave

Talon was racing towards Flyby when he heard the warning. He turned around and rushed at the attacking drones. He drew his swords and slash through the first drone. "Don't mess with ME!" he shouted.

Deeper in the cave, Flyby was dealing with a new fleet of drones, the Elite Drones. "We don't want a fair fight," one of the drones said. He vanished and Flyby felt a presence behind her. "We want you gone," he whispered.

Flyby spun around and struck the drones on the chest. Flyby saw that her blade did nothing on his armor. "Is that all you got?" he said.

Flyby let out a growl. "So you're not as easy as those other drones," she said. "But I need that energon and I'm not going to let you get in my way."

"We'll see about that." 8 drones became 16 then 32. They surround Flyby with guns drawn. They each fired one shot at Flyby and brought her down to her knees. The copies merged with the original as the drones looked over Flyby. "You're so weak and yet you dare to challenge us," they said. "Is this how all Autobots because if that's the case, just tell us where the base so we can put them out of their misery?"

Outside…

T-Ai was dealing with a big army of drones. She was trying her best to keep them from entering the cave. Then T-Ai started to think. "Wait, just to get the energon shouldn't take this long," she thought to herself. "Unless…oh no."

T-Ai jumped on top of a drone and punched out the CPU. T-Ai rewired the drones and made him shoot out fire to slow the drones down. Once the barrier was up, T-Ai killed them drone and hopped down. T-Ai was looking around for a particular drone and she found it. She ran up to the drone and hack into his weapon's system. "Got it," she smiled.

She activated secondary weapons and Optimus' missile batteries appeared on the drone's shoulder. T-Ai ripped off one of the batteries and carried it to the mouth of the cave. "Talon, if you hear me, RUN!" she warned.

T-Ai hotwire the batteries and fired all the missiles in the battery.

Cave

Talon was starting to get a little tired from the fighting with the drones. One drones landed a cheap shot and he struck the wall of the cave hard. "Man, this is hard," he said.

"Talon, if you hear me, RUN!" T-Ai warned.

Talon heard missiles fired and he kicked on his jet pack and flew deeper into the cave. The drones were ready to give chase when the missiles struck them. Deeper in the cave, Flyby was in the mercy of the Elite Drones. "You're right, in my weakened state, I can't do much," Flyby admitted. "But there is one thing I can do and one will show up in my place to finish the fight. Not only you will lose but it will be in the hands of a human."

"A human?" The drones started uproar of laughter. "How about a deal? If this human can defeat five of us, we'll let you go. But if the human can't, you die right where you stand."

Flyby laughed through the pain. "Trust me, you'll need more than five."

Jet engines powered down as Talon landed in front of Flyby. "Leave her alone," he said.

"Is this the human that's going beat us?" the drones said. They laughed even more.

"Psst, Talon," a voice whispered.

"Wilson?" Talon said.

"Relax, this is a recording," Wilson said. "If you are hearing this then the nanobytes sense the presence of the Elite Drones. There are eight of them and they are nothing like the typical drones. They are smarter, faster and stronger. They possess every bit of info on the Autobots. They are use in emergency situations. Be careful with them. The way the armor is, you can't beat them but the nanobytes know what to do. Just say 'Super mode'."

"Super mode!" Talon shouted.

The nanobytes started to move once more. The armor plating started to shrink to hug Talon's body. The jet pack opened up for better speed. A battle blade was mounted on his left arm as spikes appeared on the right arm. Gatling guns were mounted on his shoulder as the nanobytes calm down. "Keep laughing," Talon said. "Because when I'm done with you, you Decepticons will leave this planet alone."

"Just try it!" one of the drones said and rushed Talon. He vanished then showed up behind Talon. The armor sensed the danger approaching the host and acted on its own. The suit turned Talon around and sliced the drone's head in half. The other drones were shocked. "Oops, now I have scrap metal for my car," Talon smiled.

"Scrap Metal? You better hope that we don't turn you into chopped liver." The drones drew their weapons and started to circle Talon at a high rate of speed. The drones started spraying bullet all over Talon. Talon flew up to escape the bullets. Talon aimed his gun and started firing.

Autobot Base

There was a soft grunt of frustration inside the Autobot base as a pretty, pink-and-white transformer female clicked away at a computer. She pressed the larger-than-life buttons, trying to get the result she wanted, and frowning when her efforts turned out futile. "Argh!" she called out, throwing her hands up into the air and standing up with visible effort. She turned on her silver heel and crossed her arms, anger spelled out clearly on her face.

She paced around for a moment before finally calming down, and stopping in the middle of a random location. Her matching silver eyes glittered briefly in the light of the base, allowing her to glance around and notice she was alone. Where were all the others? She wanted company, or, at least, someone other than a computer that often displayed 'ERROR' as its initial greeting. She turned around, heading back in the direction of the office she had just left. She stepped inside once more, glancing over at the computer that had 'Welcome, Arcee' showing in big, bold letters. "Oh. _Now_ you say hello," she spoke, trying not to sound bitter. After all, what was the point of arguing with a computer? She was obviously smarter than all of them. Well...with the exception with T-AI. She might have checkmate with that one. She turned her silver head, staring off into the distance. It had been a while since she'd seen some action, and she'd give her slender right arm to be in battle again. As much as she hated having to follow orders during battle, she hated weakening even more. And that's what she saw this as: a weakening experience without the ultimate destruction of the Decepticons.

"Calm down, Arcee. You're starting to think like one," she muttered quietly, shaking her head as if that would free her from those lethal thoughts. She turned to face the door of her office, reaching her hands back and folding them behind her head. She stared into the open space for a while, puckering her red lips to the side and wondering where in the world everyone else could be.

Several miles away…

The Stunticons were about an abandon energon mine before Megatron came to Earth. "Motormaster, mind telling us what we're doing here?" Wildrider asked. He was clearly upset.

"He's got a point," Drag Strip agreed. "This mine has been abandon before Megatron stepped foot here. What's so important about this mine?"

"Shut up, all of you," Motormaster retorted. "Just load up the energon in my trailer. I need it for my plan."

"What is this 'plan' of yours anyways?" Breakdown asked as he was carrying a large chuck on energon.

"What does it matter?" Dead End said. "We'll all end up dead anyways."

"The boys are right love," Shadow Striker said. "We have a right to know."

"I can't tell you right now," Motormaster said. "Just hurry up."

The Stunticons loaded up the trailer with energon. With the job done, they switched to vehicle mode and left the cave. As they were driving, they heard an explosion from a distance.

"What was that?" Breakdown wondered.

"Don't know," Motormaster said.

Cave

Flyby used this opportunity to leave and fill the container with energon. The heavy fire took out one of the drones. Now the count was down to six. Another Elite Drone charged towards with blade in his hand. He vanished and reappeared to strike Talon in the back. Talon swung his battle blade around and deflected the drone's blade. "Come on, you gotta to do better than that," Talon said.

Another drone came up and delivered a blow to Talon's back. Then another drone dropped a kick to Talon's back as he smacked into the ground. "Come on punk, get up!" the drone shouted.

After a few seconds, Talon got up. "You were saying something trash can?" he asked.

"Good, you're still moving," the drone said. "This will make my victory that much sweeter." The drone charged up his fist with electricity and punched the ground. Electricity traveled through the ground and towards Talon. "Lights out kid!"

Talon jammed his sword into the ground and sent out his own current. The two currents met in the middle and blew up the ground. Dirt lingered in the air as Talon charged through.

Autobot Base

There was a soft, twin beep coming from Arcee's computer, brief and to the point. She whipped around so fast that if she'd been human, she was sure she would've gotten what they call 'whiplash'. She headed over to her chair, leaving her office door half-creaked and pushing one of the many buttons for her to grow angry toward. A seismic model of a disturbance on earth's surface popped up, an explosion of color. She scanned the picture, noticing the general area of where the main disturbance had happened, blotched in red. Her lips pursed to the side and she memorized it, recalling the exact coordinates and trying to remember why it all seemed so familiar.

"Wait. Isn't this a place where the humans keep energon?" she asked, glancing below her feet. The floor was solid, metallic-looking and clean. "I can feel the seismic waves even up to here. Earth's core must be quivering," she said thoughtlessly, waving her hand as if she was swatting a fly away. "At least the tectonic plates are still moving at their usual speed," she muttered, turning her eyes back to the computer screen. She pressed another button, watching as worded information, rather than pictures, popped up on the screen. She read it quickly once, twice, and one last time before glancing down at the clock.

"I hope I'm not the only one that got this information," she said. Her voice wistful and full of worry. Although Arcee was a fighter, there was no way she could take on a gang of Decepticons by herself. Then again...

She smiled. She lifted her chin up, brushing her silver nose with her thumb and letting out a soft chuckle. Arcee was more than a capable fighter; she was intelligent, beautiful, and deadly. Although still further below in rank in comparison to Elita One, she had been trained quite, quite well and she knew what she could do. Yes, maybe she could take on a band of Decepticons by herself. No, that didn't mean she would. She was smarter than that. There was no way they would lead her to them, especially if it was some sort of trap. She would lead them to her. But right now, her main concern was figuring out where the heck everyone else had gone. "Why do I always have to miss the news?" she thought in contempt, slumping back into her chair and swinging her arms, allowing her head to rest against the back of it and letting out a quiet sigh.

Sick Bay

Rest-Q had finished with the repairs and he was waiting for the energon. Seeing the amount of time that pass, Rest-Q started worry. "It's taking them far too long to get the energon," Rest-Q said to himself. Rest-Q started to pace to ease his nerves. His uneasiness was getting the best of him.

"I should go out there and help," he said. "But if I do, the others will be unguarded and defenseless. Slag, if there was one more, I wouldn't have to worry." Rest-Q started to analyze his choices. He could call Cybertron to send backup but it will take too long for help to arrive. Then he remembered something. "I can't believe I forgot that Arcee was here," Rest-Q said.

Rest-Q rushed over to the console and opened a link to Arcee's personal computer. When the video link was active, Rest-Q saw Arcee lay back and relaxed. "Arcee, wake up!" Rest-Q shouted.

There was a high-pitched noise in Arcee's right ear before she heard Rest-Q's booming voice transmitting itself in her office loudspeaker, as well as the two speakers embedded into the wall on either side of the computer. His shouted words surprised her; she let out a startled cry before sliding off her chair and landing with a loud, metallic thud on her bottom. She scrambled to her feet, awkwardly shifting from side to side before giving Rest-Q the standard salute. "You didn't have to be so rude!" she said, her lips tugging at a smile before she shook her head. "So, what do you need? You disturbed moment of relaxation." She moved her hands to her rounded hips, puckering her lips to the side and awaiting his instructions. She knew that although Rest-Q had been obnoxious, he hadn't meant it in a harmful or upsetting manner. He was a caring Autobot and she would never, ever think otherwise.

"I want to know if you're interested in a scouting mission for me," Rest-Q offered.

Cave

Flyby returned with the container filled with energon. "I got it," she said.

One of the drones saw the container and sneered. "You're not going anywhere with that container," he said. He equipped himself with a blade and he took one step forward before stopping. The drone dropped to the ground with a sword to his back. "Well, that could've been ugly if I haven't come," T-Ai said.

"Thank you," Flyby sighed. She was tensed from the threaten gesture the drone made. Talon looked at the remaining drones and said, "It was fun playing with you all," he said with a smile. Flyby transformed to her jet mode with the container hanging from her belly.

"Talon, you deserve a break," T-Ai smiled. She picked up one of the drone's swords and held it high. T-Ai started swinging the sword over her head as an electrical charge started to build. T-Ai swing the sword faster and faster building up the energy with each swing. "Thunder wave!" T-Ai shouted.

The swinging stopped as T-Ai brought the sword down and struck the ground. The electrical charge surge through the ground and destroyed the rest of the drones. "It's time to go," T-Ai said. "Hey Flyby, can I stand on your back?"

"As long you can hang on," Flyby said as she opened the cockpit for Talon. T-Ai jumped up and stood on Flyby's back. T-Ai noticed a dragon hilt on Talon's back. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this," T-Ai said as she took the hilt. "I'll return it to you later."

The cockpit closed as Flyby was ready to rip up the air. "Wait, I placed a barrier on the end of the cave," T-Ai said. "You have to slow down so I can deactivate it."

Flyby raced to the end of the cave. Outside was a mob of drones that was waiting for Flyby to come out. "Dang, this is nuts," Talon said.

"I hope you're ready," T-Ai wondered.

"Whatever you have to do, do it," Flyby said. "I'm about to jet out of here." Flyby wings started to unfold for a faster flight. T-Ai took out a device from her pocket and held it tight. T-Ai looked at the drones as she fingered the button. With her other hand, T-Ai has the hilt in her hand. "This is it," T-Ai said. "We either live or die."

"Don't worry, we'll live," Talon assured. "Do it."

T-Ai pressed the button and the barrier vanished. Drones piled into the mouth of the cave and towards Flyby.


	5. Chapter 5: Acree and the Decepticons

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Arcee and the Decepticons

Arcee's interest immediately perked at the word 'mission'. Her well-defined lips curled up into a smile, and she set her hands neatly on her hips. "Well, you should've said something earlier! Sure, I'll do it. Might as well, right?"

She gave him a thumbs-up, using the back of her chair as support for her arms. She leaned forward, relaxing again and staring at Rest-Q's image. She puckered her lips for a moment, thinking, before speaking again. "So, where is everyone else? I know where Talon and Flyby are..." Her voice trailed off, as if she hadn't spoken to them in ages, "...oh, and have there been any updates? I hope I wasn't the only one that noticed that explosion just a few minutes ago." She shook her finger at him, smiling before waiting for his response.

"Need I remind you that you sealed yourself from the outside world?" Rest-Q teased. Rest-Q respect Arcee and her decision for staying hidden but he never knew the true reason. "As for the explosion, I've noticed it. I was monitoring Flyby and Talon and they caused the explosion. Everyone else is out and I'm waiting for Flyby bring me the energon to reenergize them. As for your mission, I detected some Decepticons hanging around near the quarry. They just raided an abandon mine. I want you to see what they are up to and please don't get into trouble.

Arcee held back the urge to stick her tongue out at him and flail her arms around. No, she was a Transformer, an Autobot warrior that didn't do such childish things. But oh, she wanted to...yes she did.  
>Instead, she cracked a smile and turned on her heel, waving her hand at him effortlessly. "Relax, Rest-Q. How many times have you seen <em>me<em> get into trouble?"

She paused, turning to look over her shoulder at him and smiling, "Forget I said that. But really, don't worry, okay?" She winked at him, heading out of her office and past the door. Once she was outside, she glanced to the sky briefly before smirking. She transformed into her vehicle form, which was a cybertronian concept-type car, very similar to a Nissan Fairlady 350Z, except pink, white, and _so_ much better. She revved her engine twice before speeding away from the base, pushing past the speed limit until she arrived at the city. She frowned inwardly at the long lines, and simply took sideroads to get to her destination. _"I'm glad Rest-Q sent me those coordinates, otherwise I would've felt dumb for having to ask for them after leaving so abruptly."_ she thought, chuckling quietly and slowing down when she felt herself getting closer to her destination. Her paint job shone brilliantly in the light, and she continued on her mission, knowing very well her reconnaissance mission would mean that she had to be stealthy and quiet, which were two things she knew how to do when need be.

Quarry

The barrier was offline. The drones stormed into the cave and rushed at Flyby. T-Ai looked at the drones head on. She held out the hilt as fire breathed from the relic. The fire was super hot and it weakened the armors of the drones. The fire shrunk until a blade was formed. T-Ai swung the sword and released a fire blade. The blade trashed the weaken drones. The blades vanished as T-Ai jammed the hilt on Flyby's back. "I hope you can take the heat," T-Ai said.

"Bring it," Flyby said. Light flames covered her body. The flames weren't hot at all.

"This is your shield," T-Ai said. "Now fly!"

"Hold on then," Flyby said. Engines whined as Flyby took off from the cave. Talon was loving the sudden takeoff.

Autobot Base

The computer beeped signaling Rest-Q that Flyby was in the air. He was ready to open a space bridge when he noticed that Flyby was being followed. "Flyby, I can't open the bridge until you lose the drones," Rest-Q instructed. "Please use your hyper speed when needed."

Quarry

Talon let out a growl that their escape wasn't so easy. "We can't easily shake them off," Talon hissed. "Flyby, open the cockpit."

"Why?" Flyby pondered.

"Just do it."

"Uh, Talon what are you doing?" T-Ai asked. Flyby opened the cockpit as Talon climbed out. "I'm decreasing the number of drones," he answered. "I want to get us out of here or at least Flyby has a chance of returning to the base with the energon."

Talon jumped from Flyby and freefall to the ground. "Jet mode!" he shouted. The nanobytes begin moving once again. The armor exited out of super mode as stabilizing wings formed on Talon's back. Gatling guns appeared on his arms and back as Talon activated the engines and flew towards the drones. T-Ai was quite confused with Talon's action. "Normally human will never do this," T-Ai said. "Is he always this reckless?"

"Not always," Flyby answered. "I believe he had enough with the drones. It seems that a human can take so much before cracking."

Talon powered up his guns and started firing at the drones. "Man, he should've ask me for tips," T-Ai said. "There is one thing these drones can't mimic is a flyer. They can't move through obstacles very easily. Tell Talon to fly through a heavy forest."

"Talon!" Flyby called. "Go down into the forest." Talon doubled back and flipped the drones off. The drones had enough with Talon's antics and chased him. "That's it, keep coming," Talon said.

Miami, Fl

Wilson was at his laptop monitoring the situation. He had a satellite uplink to Talon's armor. "Impressive," Wilson said. "This armor is holding far better than I expected."

Then Eve sat up and looked over Wilson's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "What's better than expected?" she asked. Eve had a relaxed look on her face.

"My armor is now the official armor to Project Paladin," Wilson said.

Instead of hugging him, Eve released her hold on Wilson and sat on his bed. Wilson turned around and saw Eve covering herself with the sheets. "Is that all you think about?" she asked. "Armor this and armor that. Maybe that's why you're single."

"Cute but not funny," Wilson said. "You guys came up to my life and brought this back to me. I didn't want to slave my life over this trinket. I'm doing this for the universe and for memories."

"Sorry I misjudge you," Eve said. "It's just that you've been stressing out lately."

"Trust me, this is nothing," Wilson said. He stood up and stretched. "I'll be back." Wilson left his room to get something to drink. Eve looked at the monitor and saw the stats on the armor. Then the monitor started to flicker as Joseph appeared on the screen. "Eve, do you have…"

Eve looked at her covered body then at her brother. "What?" she said.

"Are you…never mind," Joseph said. "How far is he or better term how 'far' he hasn't went?"

"He has an official armor now," Eve answered. "But he's yet to choose his mediums for the crossfusion."

"Well, he has to hurry, he's coming," Joseph warned.

"I'll do my best to urge him to complete the project," Eve said.

"Now that the project is out of the way, have you two…" Eve scrambled out of the bed and closed the laptop. "Oh! How rude?" Joseph said.

"Brothers," Eve sighed. The door opened as Wilson entered his room. "Something wrong?" Wilson wondered.

"Nothing really," Eve said. "But I am hoping to see this dark side of yours."

Wilson had a small smile on his face. "Sorry but that won't happen," Wilson said.

"Please," Eve said sweetly.

"No," Wilson said.

Eve stood up, walked up to Wilson and whispered an offer in his ear. "How certain is this deal?" Wilson asked.

"Say yes and find out," Eve whispered.

"Okay," Wilson caved.

Portland, Oregon

Twelve miles east of the city is a small stretch of road. Five cars and a truck sped along the blacktop at 200 miles per hour. Officer Randy Fanzone, son of Captain John Fanzone was hoping for a quiet night, had nearly fallen asleep in his standard Crown Victoria police cruiser. His radar gun, covered with donut crumbs, was unskillfully set up to read the speed of all passing cars. The five cars and the truck neared the area covered by Randy's radar. Each one of them sleek and unique from the everyday car you see on a road like this. A white Lamborghini Countach, a red Porsche 928, a dark gray Ferrari 308 GTB, a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark-silver trailer, a hot rodded black Dodge Viper, and surprisingly a yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler drag racer. All passed through the radar's detection. Randy, in slight shock, threw his vehicle into drive and sped off after the cars. The 5 cars and a truck neared a turn; Randy was behind enough to keep tabs on them. They slowed down as to not wreck. Randy flew down the last hundred feet and slammed into the lagging red Porsche. It was like hitting an iron wall. Randy's body was flung out his car, taking half of the seat-belt mechanism with him. After two minutes, he opened his eyes. He felt nothing but pain. He looked around him and saw the headlights of all 5 cars and the truck directly in front of him. He studied the Porsche for any sign of damage, there was none. He struggled on to his feet, amazed that he could still walk. His uniform was but a few threads and he was leaving a trail of blood as he walked along. He drew his weapon from his side, switched off the safety, and aimed it toward the tinted glass of the Porsche. He stood about two feet from the car. Building up his strength he yelled, "Turn off the engine and step out of the car with your hands up!"

The car remained. He tried opening the door to no avail. He hit the windshield with the blunt end of his gun. The glass didn't break. He leaned in close to see through the tinted glass. There was no one inside. He backed away, looking around at the other vehicles. They too had no driver. Their engines were the only sound in the night. He looked off the side of the road. He saw no one. It was just him and the 6 empty vehicles. Frustrated, Randy fired four shots at the Porsche. The bullets did nothing. He fired two more at the tires. The indentation of the bullet remained and then the tire simply re-shaped itself as the slug fell to the ground. Randy was scared out of his mind. He began to run towards the town. Behind him, he heard the vehicles changing into gear and taking off after him. He increased his speed. Looking behind him, he saw the astonishing sight of the five cars and the truck keeping pace with him. Still no drivers. He fired the remaining four bullets in his clip at the vehicles. Nothing happened. He yelled. Too weak to run any longer, Randy collapsed on the ground. He put his head into his hands and started mumbling about his luck and asking help from whatever divine force that happened to be watching him. He heard a very odd sound as he lay on the ground. The headlights were gone, but he still heard an engine like hum. A voice boomed out from above him. Electronic and hallow with an eerie flange to it. "Stupid human. You're just no fun anymore." said the voice.

"Hey Drag Strip, what do you want to do to him?" another voice asked.

"Well Breakdown, I think we should let Dead End handle him. It was he who the squishy ran into and then shot." the first voice, Drag Strip, replied.

"DEAD END, GET RID OF THIS SLAGGIN' HUMAN BEFORE I RIP YOU A NEW PROCESSOR WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Motormaster stated to his fellow Stunticon.

"Go easy on him darling, there's no need to shout" A female named Shadow Striker stated to her boyfriend. "Dead End, do as you're told."

"Yeah, speaking of squishy..." Dead End added. Randy looked up and saw six robots, roughly twenty feet or so in height staring coldly at him. The red one, the Porsche known as Dead End began to laugh. The robot then raised his foot and smashed the life out of Randy as the other 5 robots laughed evilly. That was the tragic story of poor officer Randy. He was found three days later by a passing car. His remains were nearly one with the pavement and could only be identified through that fact that his smashed car lay 50 feet from his body and his gun was found next to him.

Forest

The drones were increasing their speed to close the gap between them and Talon. "Blow that mosquito out of the sky," one of the drones shouted. Talon entered the heavy forest and he looked back. He flew on his back and fired a few rounds. The bullets sliced through several trees and caused them to topple over. Too fast to stop, the drones crashed into the trees and perished. T-Ai looked back as she saw the explosion. "Told you," she smiled. "It's time for Talon to go topside."

"You heard the lady," Flyby said as she relay the message. Talon met up with Flyby on the canopy. "So I'm guessing there's no more drones around," Talon assumed.

"Pretty much," Flyby said.

Then T-Ai felt like her mind and body were separate for a split second. "This disturbance? What is it?" T-Ai wondered to herself. T-Ai didn't want to tell Flyby or Talon because she didn't know what she sensed but it made her worried. "Talon I think you get in now," T-Ai said.

Talon picked up speed and landed on Flyby's nose. The cockpit opened as Talon jumped inside the seat. "What's wrong?" Talon wondered.

"I sense something evil here," T-Ai said. "Flyby, the moment I open a space bridge, hit it."

Flyby prepped her system for hyper speed. T-Ai flicked her wrist as a space bridge opened. Flyby maxed out her engines and flew into the bridge. The bridge closed behind them as they went to the base. Several miles away were a sniper on top of the quarry. Equip with a modified long-range sniper rifle, the sniper was ready for the kill. But the thing is, the sniper was female. "Oh boo," she said. "A little longer and I could've blown them sky high. Well, it's not l have to kill her now. This game is like wine, it gets better with age." The sniper stood up and shouldered the rifle. "Oh well, off to do better things." The sniper let out an evil laugh as she vanished.

Autobot Base

Rest-Q was watching the monitor when Flyby and Talon vanished from view. "Where they go?" he wondered.

Footsteps echoed as Flyby and Talon walked into the main room. "Man, that was refreshing," Talon said in a sarcastic way. His armor turned into liquid and wrapped around his left wrist. Rest-Q was relieved to see Flyby and Talon. "For a moment, I thought…" Rest-Q held his voice box as he saw T-Ai. "So you came," he said in a low tone.

"I can't travel too far from home can I? T-Ai said. Flyby handed the tube to Rest-Q as he kindly accepted it. Rest-Q walked the tube to Sick Bay and hooked it up. "Thanks to your efforts, the Autobots are back online," Rest-Q said.

Rest-Q pushed a button on the console and Optimus' optics flashed. Optimus groaned as he came online. "The last thing I remembered, T-Ai attacked us and left with the Decepticons," Optimus said.

Optimus sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" Optimus wondered.

"You're in Sick Bay," Rest-Q said.

"Where's T-Ai?"

"She's right here," Rest-Q pointed. T-Ai gave a meek smile and wave at Optimus.

"Rest-Q, thank you for repairing up," Optimus said.

"Don't thank me," Rest-Q said in a humble tone. "If it wasn't for Flyby and Talon who came near your body, no one will be alive today."

Optimus looked at Flyby and Talon. He truly felt at ease. "Flyby, long time no see," Optimus greeted. "Are you still looking for your brother?"

"Yeah," Flyby said. "I already saw him once here."

Optimus looked at Talon and felt nostalgic. Optimus stared at Talon and can't help to see Koji's face. "Don't underestimate him," Rest-Q said. "He took on the drones and lived. He's the toughest human by far I've seen."

"He don't look so tough," Optimus smugly.

Talon smiled at Optimus' statement. "Care to put your money in your mouth?" Talon smiled. "It will be real quick."

"Calm down Talon, this is Optimus Prime," Flyby said. "He's my commander."

"If I was you Talon, I'll listen to her," Optimus said.

"Please," Talon said.

"What about the others?" Optimus asked.

"The base only had enough for one and I chose you," Rest-Q said. "The amount is not enough to bring you to full power."

"I see," Optimus said. "Rest-Q, I'll leave T-Ai's judgment in your hands. Do your best to bring the rest online."

"Yes sir," Rest-Q saluted.

"Are the Decepticons still active?" Optimus asked.

"They are," Rest-Q answered. "They just recently raided an abandon energon mine."

"Why?" Optimus wondered.

"I have no clue but I had Arcee trailing them from a safe distance."

"Call her."

Rest-Q opened a channel to Arcee's com link.

Outside of Oregon

Arcee was keeping her distance from the Stunticons if it was that hard to do. She was stuck in traffic and she was losing the Stunticons and fast. "Man, if can get through this traffic, I'll be able to catch up to them," she whined.

She was upset that she was going to fail her mission. "I won't be able to stop them before they cause anymore damage," Arcee muttered.

"Arcee, where's your location?" Optimus radioed.

Arcee's sparkplug sparked to life with Optimus' voice. "Optimus, I'm glad to hear your voice," she said.

"Same here," Optimus said. "Where are the Decepticons?"

"Too far away for me to catch up to them," Arcee said.

"Don't worry about, I'm going to head them off," Optimus said. "For the time being, return to base."

"Yes sir," Arcee said. "Well, they consider themselves lucky that I didn't have to deal with them anymore."

Autobot Base

"Optimus, I have the Decepticon's location," Rest-Q reported.

"Plot it and open a space bridge," Optimus said. "Talon, you're with me."

"Me?" Talon said as he pointed at himself.

"I like to see how tough you are," Optimus said.

Talon looked at Flyby for permission. "It's okay," Flyby smiled. "Optimus is a good friend."

"But are you going to be fine?" Talon asked. This was the first time Talon enter a mission without Flyby. He's grown pretty fond of her.

"I'll be fine," Flyby said. "Besides, my engines need tweaking."

"Alright," Talon said. Talon looked at Optimus and grinned. "Let's go big bot," he said.

"TRANSFORM!" Optimus shouted. Optimus shed his battle armor as he switched to vehicle mode. The trailer attached to the main cab as the door opened. "Hop in," Optimus said.

Talon hopped inside Optimus and closed the door. "I can sense that you're having some doubts but that will change when we get to the battle field," Talon said.

"Is that so?" Optimus said. Optimus turned over his engine as he left the base and towards the space bridge.

"T-Ai, out of everyone, you're the only one who can purify the energon at a faster rate," Rest-Q said. "Can you do that?"

"Of course," T-Ai said.

"Then get to work," Rest-Q said. "Flyby, it's time to start on those repairs I promised."

Oregon

A space bridge opened as Optimus appeared on the highway. He turned perpendicular to the road and blocked off the highway. The Stunticon were thundering down the road as they saw a blue Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck blocking the road. Tires screeched as the Stunticons came to a halt. Motormaster hissed his airbrakes as he crept up closer to the truck. "Who the hell are you and why you block my path?" he rumbled.

There was no answer. So Motormaster had enough and revved his engines for ramming speed.

"Hey Motormaster, don't that truck look familiar?" Dead End said.

Motormaster took a good look and saw that the truck had some resemblance. "When I think about it, it looks like Optimus Prime," Motormaster said.

"It can't be," Wildrider said. "ADA took care of them."

"Think again," the truck spoke.

"Who said that?" Drag Strip wondered.

The door opened as Talon stepped down from the cab. The truck hissed as the cab separated from the trailer. The wheels swing forward and attached to the cab. The front section of the cab splits, extends downwards and rotate to form the legs. The arms pivot forward and rotate at the elbow as the hands extended. The heads popped up as Optimus was ready for battle. "Optimus Prime?" the Stunticons said.

"Who?" Shadow Striker wondered.

"I thought you were dead," Motormaster said.

"Guess again," Optimus said. "Now what were you doing at the energon mine?"

"That's none of your concerns," Motormaster said.

"Then Talon and I will have to beat it out of you," Optimus said.

The Stunticons looked at Optimus then at Talon, Optimus, Talon, Optimus, Talon, Optimus then Talon once more. Motormaster literally rolled over in laughter. The Stunticon erupted into a roar of laughter. "A human is going to beat us?" Motormaster laughed. "You're a standup comedian."

"Coming up next, a dog," Drag Strip joked.

"No, cat," Dead End said.

"Not a cat but a mouse," Breakdown said.

"No wait, a flea will kill us," Wildrider said.

"No, no, no, the most powerful life form on this planet is an ant," Shadow Striker said. At first, she snickered then she burst into laughter. Optimus had enough with the Stunticons amusement. He leaned forward and fired his Blaze Blaster at them. The attack was spot on and tossed the Stunticons around.

Meanwhile…

Arcee was heading back to base for her next assignment. It was a while since Arcee felt the gravel on the road. She found an empty highway and opened up on it. She reached triple digit speeds and cruising. "Man, this will be an ideal spot to race Skid-Z," Arcee thought to herself. "I should save into my memory banks and challenge him when he's all better."

An object streak through the skies and struck the road in front of Arcee. Arcee swerved and skidded out of control for a short while before maintaining her speed. "What was that?" she wondered.

Arcee decided to go off road and kick up as much dust as she can so her attacker can follow her trail. Arcee zigzagged across the dusty plains before she hid behind a boulder. "Transform!" she shouted. Arcee looked around to determine signs of her attacker. "Show yourself!" she shouted. "Unless you're too much of a coward to face me!"

"A coward am I?" a female voice spoke. Arcee drew her guns and took a defensive position. Arcee scanned the area for her attacker. "Who else attacks their opponent with their backs turned?" Arcee asked.

"You have a point," the voice agreed. "Sadly, I never saw you before. I'm guessing you're either a new recruit or you were hiding."

"Hiding didn't change the situation," Arcee said. Arcee wanted the attacker to continue talking to narrow in on a particular location.

"Talking doesn't help either. I'm throwing my voice as we speak. But I am surprise to see that I attacked a fembot. We can't have that can we?"

Arcee heard something coming. She looked up in the skies and saw a string of missiles coming towards her. Arcee smirked, doing a somersault for each missile that slammed into the ground in front of her. She counted them; five, six, seven...twelve. Twelve missiles wasted in the attempt to strike her down. As the last missile hit land, it brought up a cloud of dust that covered the area within a twenty-foot radius. "Humph," she scoffed, using her slender hand to wipe off a bit of dust from her armor, "What did you think? A pink and white male Autobot? That sounds _real_ manly."

She paused, smirking before holding her arms out, "And you're wrong, I'm not a new recruit. I've been with the Autobots for a _long_ time. Now why don't you come out here so we can fight face-to-face?" she tempted. Her calm and intense voice filling the area as she waited. Her hands traveled down to her hips, and she lifted her chin up slightly, almost in arrogance. She had yet to see a female Decepticon here on Earth.

"And that's why I despise fembots."

"Why?"

"They act so arrogant when they know they're weak." A figure emerged from underneath Arcee. Arcee didn't detect the movement like she would, unless the attacker is smaller than herself. The figure rocketed up and landed an uppercut to Arcee's chin then a power kick to Arcee's chest. Arcee was sent to the ground by her attacker. Arcee's rubbed her chin, practically smiling. "A sneak attack, I like that," Arcee praised. Arcee sat up and to her surprise, a human. Arcee glared at the human with wonder. "What in the world?" she said to herself. "Why would a human attack me?"

Arcee knew her mission was to protect the planet and its inhabitants. Her good nature prevented Arcee from raising a gun to a human. Arcee was so tempted to pick up the human and take her back to town. "What are you doing?" Arcee asked. "Why did you attack me?" Arcee wanted to know if she did anything wrong to provoke the human.

"What you say is true. This is _our_ planet and you Autobots are here to protect it and every life form on it. But sadly, I'm not a human."

"What do you mean?" Arcee said. She was lost and confused. How can someone look like a human and claim not to be one?

"My name is ADA and I have some friends who want to meet you." ADA snapped her fingers as a line of jets swooped in, transformed and landed next to ADA. "Oh and another thing, I'm not what you think so listen and listen good. I'm an android. And this android works with the Decepticons and my mission is clear; kill all Autobots."


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 6

Secrets

Oregon

The Stunticons recovered from their brief assault from Optimus' Blaze Blaster. "I guess he means business," Motormaster said.

"Bring it dirtbags," Optimus said. Optimus looked at the Stunticons and noticed the new addition to the group. "Wait, isn't that Sideburn with you?"

Shadow Striker's coolant bubbled until steam bellowed from under her hood. "Sideburn?" she growled. "The nerve of that bot comparing me to that red car chasing freak!"

"Stunticons, transform!" Motormaster shouted. The Stunticons switched to robot mode as they drew their guns. "Send Prime to the pits," Motormaster said.

"Yeah, he shall pay for calling me Sideburn," Shadow Striker said.

The Stunticons opened fire and struck Optimus Prime and he was brought down to one knee. "The almighty Optimus Prime is brought down to his knees so quickly?" Motormaster said as he tilts his head to the side.

"Mind you, he suffered heavy damage from ADA and he did recover," Drag Strip said.

"It is possible that he could be toying with us," Dead End assumed.

"Or maybe he fighting at half strength," Motormaster said.

"I don't care what condition he is," Shadow Strike fumed. "I want him dead for calling Sideburn."

The Stunticons took aim and fired again. "Blizzard Storm!" Optimus called.

The ladder lowered on the mobile base and the nozzle pivoted forward. The ladder shot out high pressure water to counter the attack and pressed on to the Stunticons. The Stunticons dodged the incoming attack. Motormaster took out his large silver vacuum-metalized sword and struck the ground. The energy from the blade traveled across the ground and sliced Optimus' mobile base. "Your puny toy cannot save you now Autobot," Motormaster said. "Now this is for insulting my girl."

Motormaster swung his sword and slash Optimus in the chest. Talon looked at the Decepticons in disbelief. Not one had fired a shot at him. "Um guys, you're going to regret underestimating me," he said. But the fighting was drowning his voice out. "I guess I need to make myself heard," he mumbled.

Talon deployed his armor and a cannon appeared on his arm. Talon took aim at Motormaster and fired. The shot struck Motormaster and he was taken to the ground off guard. Shadow Striker looked at Talon and sneered at him. "No one hurts my bot and lives," she snarled. "You just dug yourself a hole to die in human."

Drag Strip and Dead End attend to their fallen leader while Wildrider and Breakdown went to assist Shadow Striker.

"Optimus, you need to take up another level," Primus suggested.

"How? How can I do that when my base is destroyed?" Optimus questioned.

"Leave that to me," Primus said. The destroyed base started to glow as it break apart and repair itself.

"Motormaster, are you okay?" Drag Strip asked.

"I'm fine," Motormaster groaned.

"That kid hit you pretty good," Dead End said.

"That's why I hate humans," Motormaster grumbled.

"Once you're good, let's link up and end this," Drag Strip suggested.

Motormaster remain silent as he looked at the sky. "What's wrong?" Dead End wondered.

"That," Motormaster pointed.

A series of missiles dropped from the sky and struck them. The smoke clear up and saw who fired the missiles. "Had enough ladies?" Optimus said.

"Optimus?" Dead End said.

"But he's in battle mode," Motormaster said. "I trashed your base."

"Think again," Optimus said.

Ticked, Motormaster quickly rose to his feet. "Two can play that game," he said. "Stunticons, combine!"

"Yes sir," the Stunticons shouted.

There was a click and whir, as the four small Stunticons all transformed into near identical parts. Motormaster too leapt into the air, and shifted and clicked. Breakdown and Wildrider became the legs, Drag Strip and Dead End became the arms. Fists and feet are then attached to the limbs. As a final touch, a guard covering came over the legs, a roller became the chest plate, and a mask fitted over Motormaster's head. From five Stunticon warriors emerged one massive monster. With a loud booming echo of Motormaster's voice, it announced to Optimus Prime in front of him, "I am Menasor!"

"Yes you are," Optimus said.

"You're out of your league Prime," Menasor said. "I'm going to smash you to spare parts!"

"Get him Menasor!" Shadow Striker shouted. "Teach that Autobot a lesson in pain he'll never forget." Then Shadow Striker turned her attention to Talon. "And you, I'm sending you to the pits for hurting my boyfriend," Shadow Striker hissed as she fired at Talon.

"Oh cry me a river," Talon said. "You attacked my kind. It's only natural for me to do the same."

Shadow Striker took aim and started shooting. Talon jumped out of the way and fired bullet of his own. "Stay still," Shadow Striker said.

"Catch me first," Talon taunted.

Meanwhile, Menasor rushed at Optimus at full speed. Menasor drew his sword and he was ready to cut up some metal. Optimus dodged the sword and switched to vehicle mode. Optimus peeled out as he circled Menasor. "Stay still so I can crush you," Menasor boomed.

Optimus stopped behind Menasor. "If you insist, I shall give," Optimus said. Optimus raised his ladder and fired freezing water at Menasor's right leg. The water froze Menasor's leg solid. "Damn, I'm frozen," Wildrider complained. "Do something."

"Battle Mode!" Optimus switched to battle mode and started to land punch after punch to Menasor. With his leg frozen to the ground, Menasor was helpless. Optimus landed one good punch and the force broke Menasor broke. Menasor dropped to the ground but her recovered quickly. "You will pay Prime," Menasor said. He launched himself forward and rammed Optimus into the side of the mountain. Menasor had Optimus in his hand. "Today, I will end this for good," Menasor snarled as he tightened his grip. "And that will prove that how much I am than you."

"You're all talk," Optimus said. "To me, you're nothing but a common criminal."

Menasor's optics flashed. "Criminal?" he said. "If you mean by criminals like the bots who were daring enough to oppose your leadership, then yes I'm a criminal, a criminal whom you imprisoned."

Optimus remained the day he and the other Autobots captured and sent the Stunticons to the stasis pods. "You destroyed an embassy building," Optimus said. "I refuse to let terrorist run free on Cybertron."

"But yet you do nothing to stop Lord Scrash," Menasor stated. "He committed for worse terrorist act than any of us. How come he's not behind bars?"

Optimus had nothing to say.

"Admit it, if we didn't oppose your policy, we would be free," Menasor roared.

"Let go of me you scrap for brains," Optimus said.

"It will be wise to hold your voice box if you wish to live," Menasor warned. Optimus remained silent.

"If you understood Scrash's past, you will understand our reason for not detaining him," Optimus said. "We thought we can change him but we were wrong. Now we're doing our best to bring him in."

"Bullshit," Menasor said. He continued to add pressure as Optimus' armor was on the verge on cracking. Optimus looked at Menasor and gave in.

"So you accepted your fate," Menasor said.

"Not really," Optimus said. Menasor looked to his right and saw an arm to his face. Menasor was tossed and smacked into mountain. The blow knocked Menasor out. "What took you so long?" Optimus asked.

"I got lost," Defensor shrugged.

"Remind me to install a GPS to your system," Optimus teased. Optimus got up and dusted himself off. Defensor detached a tube that was connected to his back. "Here," he presented. "The rest of your energon."

"Thanks," Optimus accepted. "Come on, we have to help Talon."

They looked at Talon and they saw that he was handling himself just perfectly. All he did was tease and annoy Shadow Striker. He was having too much fun to end the fight so soon. In the hole, Menasor lay out cold. "What happened?" Dead End wondered.

"We got hit," Drag Strip said.

"Why we can't move?" Wildrider wondered.

"Motormaster is out," Breakdown said.

"But who hit us?" Dead End wondered.

"Defensor," Motormaster rumbled.

The ground started to shake. Optimus and Defensor looked back at Menasor. Menasor's optics glowed bright as he walked out from the hole. "Defensor!" he growled. "If there is one bot that I hate more than Optimus is you."

"Hey, when you look as good as me, I'm everyone's enemy," Defensor joked.

"Act as cocky you can because today is the day you DIE!" Dark aura surround Menasor's body. "FINAL ASSUALT!" Menasor shouted.

All the weapons the Stunticons possess attached to Menasor's body. The barrels glowed as Menasor transferred his rage to the guns and fired. Defensor crossed his arms as the assault hit him. Menasor didn't waste a minute and rushed in. He press through the smoke and started landing blows on Defensor.

Meanwhile, Shadow Striker was getting tired of Talon moving too quick for her. So she fired a board range and Talon was forced to take the ground. A space bridge opened as a blue Viper raced out. "Whoa, I can't believe Optimus mistaken you for me. Believe me, I'm not that ugly."

Shadow Striker's anger grew even more. She knew that there was one bot that always tug her timing belt and it was Sideburn. "Long time no see," Sideburn greeted. "And man, time wasn't nice to you."

"That's it!" Shadow Striker snapped. "You got to GO!" Shadow Striker started spraying bullets all over the field. "Watch where you aiming that thing," Sideburn said as he attempted to dodge the bullet. Then he noticed that a few bullets were heading towards Talon. Sideburn switched to vehicle mode and scooped Talon up. "Hey kid, this place is too dangerous," he said.

"Look, I have no idea who you are but I'm not done beating the crap out of your girlfriend," Talon said.

"Oh!" Sideburn shrieked. Insulted, Sideburn threw Talon out. "Get one thing straight," Sideburn fumed. "That thing is not my girlfriend."

"'Thing'?" Shadow Striker said.

Sideburn switched to robot mode and started firing at Shadow Striker. Shadow Striker rolled out of Sideburn's target and fired at Talon.

"Sorry to blow a circuit," Talon muttered as he dusted himself. Talon noticed the bullets coming towards him. Talon jumped and took flight. He looped in the air as a blade appeared on his arm. Talon rushed towards Shadow Striker at full speed. "Hey, I have an idea for a sunroof," he said.

Shadow Striker jumped out of the way as Talon hit the ground. "Sorry sweetie, I have to look up your work first," she said.

"Hey ugly," Sideburn called. Sideburn fired several rounds of bullets at Shadow Striker. Shadow Striker dodged the bullets and rushed in. She knocked Sideburn's gun off his hand then she followed with a blow to the midsection. Sideburn keeled over in pain from the blow. Shadow Striker grabbed Sideburn's face and kneed him. To finish it, Shadow Striker jumped off from Sideburn's shoulder and dropped her leg on Sideburn's head, knocking him out. Talon saw Sideburn dropping to the ground. His visor burned bright with anger. Talon switched his armor to Super Mode. A hilt appeared on his back as Talon grabbed it. He pulled it out from his back and it crackled with electricity. He slashed the air and released an electric wave at Shadow Striker. Shadow Striker saw the wave and jumped over it. In mid-air, Shadow Striker fired 5 shots at Talon. Talon dodged the first, jumped over the second, flipped over the third and fourth but took the fifth to his jetpack. The impact tossed Talon across the ground before he stopped. The impact had broken five ribs and a few bones but he managed to save his neck.

Miami, Fl

Eve was in Wilson's room watching a movie on his laptop. "Man, those dudes aren't messed up," she commented. "They all fu-"

The window minimized as an alert took over. Eve looked up the alert and she frown a bit. "Love, Talon is down," Eve shouted.

"What do you mean?" Wilson shouted.

"His jetpack is shot."

"What?" Wilson was surprised to hear that.

"I told you to fix that flaw in the defense system but did you do it? No."

"Shut up!" Wilson snapped.

"How long before it's finished?" Eve asked.

"Hey, cooking a meal for two is hard especially when you have a chick that's a food virgin."

"And you're going to break that one like you did the other one? I better prepare for a bland meal."

"BURN!"

"Shut up Shirley!" Wilson shouted.

Meanwhile…

Arcee had met ADA and her drones. She was intrigued that she finally met a female Decepticon but her expectation fell short. "So you want to kill all Autobots?" Arcee smiled. "How can you do that with your size?"

"I'm tough enough to deal with you but not today," ADA said.

"Cute," Arcee said. "But where do they found you? It's quite a rare sight to see a Decepticon android."

"It seems I struck your interest," ADA smiled. "As for who made me, I did. I'm a supercomputer just like T-Ai. But enough about me, tell me about yourself." ADA gave the signal and her army of drones rushed at Arcee. Arcee held out her hands as she held her guns by the trigger in her index fingers. Arcee grinned as she watched the drones charged towards her. "Well, what do you want to know?" she asked. Arcee started shooting blind-range and getting rid of three of them. She then jumped into the air, shooting again and getting rid of four more of the drones.

"Please, let me know so I can tell you," she said sincerely, smiling as she eliminated the drones single-handedly one-by-one. She did a cartwheel and shot her gun so fast that it got rid of all but three of the drones. "I can start by telling you about my weapon. It's my ultimate bodyguard, see?" She pointed at the destroyed scrap metal piles around her, and smiled, pointing her gun at one of the remaining drones. "I take requests," she smirked, shooting her gun and pulling her hands back, watching as the blast eliminated the drone completely. Seeing as how this was Arcee's main weapon, it was supercharged and did quite a bit of damage when it hit its target.

"Hmm, you've taken out my drones so easily," ADA said. "Well I got what I wanted. But before I go, I have two messages I want you to deliver. First message tell Optimus that in less than 72 hours, everything he try to protect will be gone. My second message is simple. Tell T-Ai that she will pay for what she did. That's it." Then ADA left.

Arcee clenched her jaw, angry at ADA's sudden escapade. She watched as the android left, shaking her head once before transforming into the pink and white vehicle. She entered the Autobot database, speaking in a flustered manner to Rest-Q.

"Rest-Q, I'm coming back to the base. Tell Optimus I need to speak to him stat, and that T-AI needs to be there, too. I've got a couple messages for them that they might be interested in hearing," she spoke, speeding through the streets and taking quite a few shortcuts to get to the base. She tried to figure out what ADA had meant with her messages, but she knew that it'd be wise to tell the others what was happening so they wouldn't get any surprises.

Oregon

Menasor, filled with rage, used his weight to overwhelm Defensor. Defensor cried out in pain as he stumbled backward then he tripped. He growled then scrambled back to his feet. Menasor glared coldly at him, then slammed his fist into him, causing Defensor to cry out again. Menasor brought his fist down hard, again and again, leaving huge dents in Defensor's armor. Defensor winced and cried out. Optimus gasped in horror, and prepared to attack. Defensor saw him then roared, "I don't need your help."

Menasor glared down at him, just in time to see his huge fist smash into his head. Enraged, Defensor brought his fist straight into Menasor's gut. Menasor grunted as he took out his sword to finish off his enemy. "Oh no you don't," Defensor roared, drawing his huge gun, aiming, and firing one lone blast with all of Cop-Tur's accuracy. Menasor glanced just in time to see the blast. With a cry his electromagnetic connectors shut down, and Menasor seemed to fall apart into five dazed robots. The Stunticons landed on the ground in a heap. Motormaster looked up to see Defensor glaring down at him. "Want another round?" Defensor asked.

Motormaster glared at him. "Stunticons, fall back!" As the Stunticons transformed back into their vehicle modes, and fled. Defensor watched them flee, and smirked "That'll teach them to mess with my family."

Optimus walked up to Defensor and rubbed his head. "Good job Defensor." He congratulated. "I must admit, you impressed me."

The Autobot combiner broken up into the five Defense Corp team members. Inferno was the first to speak "Thank you Father. We're always here to serve you."

Sideburn came to and saw that the Stunticons fleeing. "Hey, your boys left ya," he pointed out.

Shadow Striker looked back and saw that Sideburn was telling the truth. She switched to vehicle mode and peeled off. "Baby, wait for me!" she shouted.

"Man, she was annoying," Talon said.

"Tell me about it," Sideburn said. Footsteps echoed in the air as everyone looked back. It was Scourge and he was observing the battle. He looked at Optimus then at the Defense Corp. "Humph, pathetic," Scourge huffed.

"What are you doing here Scourge?" Optimus asked.

"That's none of your business," Scourge said. "Transform!" Scourge switched to vehicle mode and pulled up to Inferno. "You got lucky today," Scourge said. "Don't let this victory fill your ego." Then Scourge pulled off.

"What's his problem?" Throttle wondered.

"Who cares," Optimus said. "For the time being, return to base."

On the highway, the Stunticons left the battle with a big disappointment. "Slag, I can't believe that happened," Drag Strip complained. "Hey Motormaster, why do we have to leave?"

Motormaster didn't respond to Drag Strip's question. While they were driving, they spotted a familiar truck blocking the road. The Stunticons screeched to a halt. "It's Scourge," Wildrider said.

"I can't believe your performance today," Scourge said. Scourge switched to robot mode and glared at the Stunticons. "You failed!"

The Stunticons switched to robot mode and kneeled. "Sorry sir, "they said.

"Not only you couldn't beat the weaken Optimus Prime but you were beaten by his son," Scourge said.

"Sorry again," the Stunticons said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Scourge sighed. Scourge turned his back to the Stunticons. "Leave my sights."

"Yes sir," Motormaster said and the five left in a hurry. Scourge let out a growled as his patience was growing thin. He hated dealing with morons and Sky-Byte was the one that got under his armor but now it was the Stunticons. Shadow Striker pulled up to Scourge and switched to robot mode. "Commander? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Let's say that I wouldn't call myself a commander if I didn't check on my team," Scourge answered. "Anything else you want to know?"

Shadow Striker shook her head to the question. "Regardless if you're the commander or not, you're a great Decepticon leader," Shadow Striker gulped. "I mean, without you, who will put the team in their place?"

Scourge looked at Shadow Striker and gave her a cold stare. "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing," Shadow Striker answered nervously.

"Then why are you sucking up to me?"

Shadow Striker was about to lie but she knew that it will upset Scourge. She let out a sigh before answering Scourge's question. "Motormaster is planning something but he hasn't told anyone about it," she said. "That's all I know."

"I see," Scourge said. Scourge started walking down the road.

"Hey boss, where are you going?" Shadow Striker asked.

"To catch up with Motormaster," Scourge answered.

"Take me with you," Shadow Striker said.

"Come on," Scourge said. Shadow Striker ran up to Scourge's side. Scourge wrapped his arms around Shadow Striker as a bolt of lightning struck them and they vanished. Meanwhile on the highway, Breakdown was thinking about their loss to the Autobots. "I bet the Autobots are laughing at us when they beat us," he said. "How mortifrying!"

"The word is mortiFYing," Dead End corrected. "And my sentiments exactly."

"I'm in no mood for your big words Dead End," Motormaster rumbled.

"How about after we take a refreshing drip in the energon bath, we go and destroy Defensor," Dead End suggested.

Motormaster let out a growl to silence Dead End. He really didn't want to hear anyone at the moment. "Just to think that we had Optimus in our grasp but his son came out," Motormaster thought to himself. "They beat us and to make it worse Scourge was watching. This can't get any worse."

Dark clouds rolled in and thunder echoed through the sky. "Rain?" Drag Strip wondered.

"Worse," Breakdown said. "Scourge."

Lightning streaked across the dark sky and one hit the ground. The Stunticons slammed their brakes. In the smoke, Shadow Striker stood nervously. "Shadow Striker?" Motormaster said. "What's wrong?"

"I had to tell him," Shadow Striker said. "I'm sorry."

"Who did you tell?" Motormaster asked.

"Me," Scourge rumbled. Red optics burn through the smoke as Scourge walked up to Motormaster. The Stunticons switched to robot mode as they were ready for Scourge's second visit. "Your girlfriend told me that you're planning something that I never knew nor approve."

"I have a good reason," Motormaster said.

"Tell me this good reason," Scourge said. "If I found one ounce of lie, I will severely punish you and your team."

"Why do we have to suffer?" Dead End asked.

"Because you follow him," Scourge answered.

"Well, good luck," Dead End waved.

"Get your skidplate over here," Wildrider said.

"Shadow Striker will be spared for her honestly," Scourge continued. "Now you know how I hate to be told what my team is doing through the Autobots so talk."

Scourge drew his sword and charged it with electricity. "You better pray to Primus that you're telling the truth," Scourge said.

Motormaster saw the sword that Scourge took out and his fear started to grow. "Look, we don't want to fight you," Motormaster said.

Motormaster drew his sword to defend himself. Shadow Striker got in between them to stop the fighting. "No, don't hurt them," Shadow Striker protested to her leader. "It's bad that the Autobots humiliated them."

"Relax," Scourge said. "I wasn't actually going to fight him." Scourge put his sword away and took a step back. "I just want answers."

Shadow Striker turned to Motormaster in hopes to get him to talk. "Its best that you tell him love," she said. "I can't always protect you."

"She's right boss," Wildrider said. "You better do what she says."

Scourge looked at Wildrider and gave him an awkward stare. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Scourge said.

"Don't get it twisted," Wildrider said as he waved his hands in defense. "I was just agreeing with Shadow Striker. I wasn't calling you a female."

"What's the point?" Dead End said. "We're going to face court marshal."

"Dead End," Breakdown whispered.

"What? It's the truth."

Scourge looked at Motormaster and hope that he'll start talking. "I want you to tell me what were you doing and why I wasn't informed?"

"Fine," Motormaster sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What were you doing at the energon mine?"

"Doing a mission for me?"

Scourge turned around and saw ADA. "ADA, what are you doing here?" Scourge asked.

"I had to check up on my boys," ADA answered. "Plus I had a run in with a female Autobot named Arcee. She already took out some of my drones which is a good thing for me."

"I'll like to meet that Auto-bitch and show her the true meaning of pain," Shadow Striker said.

"Now to explain about Motormaster and his crew, I had assigned a mission to capture a human known as Koji Onishi, son of archaeologist Dr. Kenneth Onishi," ADA explained. "The Autobots value human lives. So we take their passion and exploit it to our advantage."

"Ah yes, I remember now," Scourge said. "He was the one that alerted the Autobots of any trouble we cause."

"Of course Scourge," ADA said. "He acts as a sort cultural ambassador to help the Autobots understand Earth's societies and history. Take him out and the Autobots will fall."


	7. Chapter 7: Koji

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 7

T-Ai and Koji

Optimus, Talon, Sideburn and the Defense Corp arrived back at the Autobot Base. "Optimus," T-Ai greeted. "How it's going?"

Optimus still wasn't able to adjust to T-Ai having a physical body. "Ugh, this is going to take some time to get use to," Optimus sighed.

"Same here," T-Ai said.

"Sideburn is injured," Inferno said.

"Put him in Sick Bay," T-Ai directed. Rest-Q resumed his repairs on Flyby. "T-Ai, I been meaning to ask you this but why did you betray us?" Optimus asked.

"I had a good reason," T-Ai answered.

"And that reason is…"

"I can't tell you," T-Ai said.

"Why?"

"I can't!" T-Ai started to think about Unicron's deal.

Inside the computer

T-Ai was struggling to break the hold the virus had on her. "Quit struggling and let me take over," the virus said.

"I won't give in to you," T-Ai struggled.

"Then die."

Then T-Ai saw that the virus was pulled off of her. The virus was restrained via chains on her neck, wrist and ankle. The virus was thrashing to break free. "Let me go," the virus demanded.

"Who's there?" T-Ai called.

A portal opened as Unicron appeared on the other side. "T-Ai, daughter of Teletraan I, I've come to you for a service," Unicron said.

"What service?" T-Ai asked.

"A recon service."

"I won't do anything you want. You'll end up betraying me and using me to your own advantage."

"As much I like to do that, I'm in a bind. As you know, Scrash has left to get my Matrix of Conquest. Unfortunately, my associate Blackfire hid the matrix from a certain character and perish. Now I can't sense nor find the matrix. I need someone on the inside to tell me when Scrash obtain the matrix."

"Use your warrior Scourge," T-Ai said.

"Scourge is not one of my heralds," Unicron said.

"Scourge didn't sell his spark to you?"

"No," Unicron said. "He sold it to someone far more dangerous than me. I fear for my life if he were to break loose."

"If I do accept this task, what's in it for me?" T-Ai asked.

"Freedom from your virus and complete immunity from future viruses," Unicron promised.

T-Ai looked at the virus and thought about it. "Fine, I accept," T-Ai said.

"Good," Unicron said. "Now remember, this deal is for life. If you speak of this to anyone, I will release the virus back to you."

"And I will be waiting," the virus smiled.

"Complete silence to the Autobots?" T-Ai said. "I can't do that."

"You have to," Unicron said. "If you want to save their lives, you have to betray them."

Autobot Base

"So I guess that you made your choice," Optimus said. "I have no choice but to issue you your punishment."

"You can't," T-Ai said.

"Why not?"

"Even though I was with the Decepticons, I assisted with the recovery."

"What are you talking about?" Rest-Q asked.

"The engines parts," T-Ai said. "I gave them to you."

"No, it was Flyby and Talon," Rest-Q said.

"I gave it to them and they gave it to you," T-Ai said.

Rest-Q had finished reconfiguring Flyby's engines and booted her back up. "Talon, is it true?" Rest-Q asked. "Did she give you the engine parts?"

"I can vouch for him," Flyby said. "She did give us the parts."

Rest-Q let out a sigh. Talon stepped out from behind Talon and retracted his armor. He removed the bracelet and looked at his friend. "Hey Flyby," he said.

"How it go?" Flyby asked.

"My jetpack got damaged," Talon said. "Um Rest-Q, is it possible for you to fix it? I looked at it and it's too advanced for me."

"T-Ai gave you the part and you didn't tell me," Rest-Q complained. Rest-Q took Talon's bracelet and scanned it. "I'm sorry kid but I can't repair it. The programming is very complex."

"So far, that's one shred of truth so far," Optimus said. "For your betrayal, it's either death or imprisonment but since your effort did assist Rest-Q, I guess can look the other way. But it all depends on the three that you assist."

T-Ai looked at Rest-Q and he shrugged. "Though you stabbed us in the back, you did have a reason to go over there and that's okay in my book," he said.

"I may not know much about you but at first look, I knew that someone about you was off," Flyby said. "You're not like the other Decepticons I've seen so far."

"Same here," Talon said. "If humans are willing to give criminals a second chance, I guess I should too."

"Thanks," T-Ai smiled. "It's not in my nature to harm anyone intentionally."

"Well, I hope this war ends soon," Talon said.

"Eh, it won't be long," a voice spoke.

Everyone looked where the voice was coming from. "Yo!" Wilson waved.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Wilson and I'm Rest-Q's associate," Wilson introduced. "I am the proud creator of the armor that Talon wears. Your question on how I got here, I traced Talon's armor because it was damaged. So I'm here to fix…"

Wilson looked among the Autobots and saw T-Ai. T-Ai recognized the voice and locked eyes on Wilson. "You!" they hissed.

"Uh-oh," Talon said.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

"You met before?" Optimus wondered.

"He tried to kill me, twice," T-Ai said.

"I saw you as a threat to my planet so I did what was right," Wilson huffed.

"Plus you lied to me," T-Ai added.

"A little lie won't hurt," Wilson said.

"Jerk!" T-Ai hissed then she stormed off to Sick Bay.

"Your ex?" Talon asked.

"Hell no!" T-Ai shouted.

"Anyways, I'm here to repair Talon's armor and make a few changes," Wilson said.

"Like the defense system," Talon pointed out.

"Ay ya!" Wilson complained. He took Talon's bracelet and opened up his laptop.

"Any history?" Optimus asked Rest-Q.

"He's on a mission and part of it involves us," Rest-Q answered. "He says that the universe is in danger of destruction and his target is among one of us."

"No, I said my target is among one of the cybertronians that's here," Wilson corrected. "He's with the Decepticons and I have to find him."

"Look, we don't have time to assist you with your mission," Optimus said.

"I'm not asking you to," Wilson said. "I just want your cooperation. It seems that I won't be able to complete my task until I team up with you guys."

"Who gave you this mission?" Optimus asked.

"It's need-to-know," Wilson said. "Right now, my concern is with your android."

"Why me?" T-Ai wondered.

"I'm asking myself the same damn question every time," Wilson said.

Engines revved as Arcee arrived. She switched to robot mode and walked up to Optimus. "Arcee, it's nice to see you again," Optimus greeted.

"Same here," Arcee saluted.

"So what's this message Rest-Q was telling me about?" Optimus wondered.

"I just met an android name ADA and dealt with her drones," Arcee reported.

Wilson, Flyby, Talon and T-Ai drew their attention from their task to Arcee's words. "You did?" they said.

"Wait, you met here before?" Arcee said.

"Not a pretty meeting," Flyby said.

"We nearly escaped," Talon said.

"I almost died," Wilson said.

"You should've," T-Ai muttered.

"I heard that," Wilson snipped.

"The fact that you met her drones mean that she logged you in into her system," Rest-Q said.

"Besides from that, she said that within 72 hours, everything you try to protect will be gone," Arcee said.

"What does that mean?" Optimus wondered.

"Scrash is returning," T-Ai said. "Before I left, I heard ADA announce it. He has the Matrix of Conquest."

"This is bad," Primus commented.

"This is bad indeed," Optimus said.

"What's the second message?" Rest-Q wondered.

Arcee turned to T-Ai and gave her a serious look. T-Ai looked at Arcee and gulped. "Something tells me that I don't want to hear this," T-Ai said.

"I do," Wilson smiled.

"You will pay for what you did," Arcee said.

"What did I do?" T-Ai asked.

"No, that's the message," Arcee said. "You will pay for what you did."

"Boo," Wilson jeered.

"Shut it boy!" T-Ai snapped.

"Make me," Wilson egged.

"You may be human but you're a demon," T-Ai said.

"Why thank you," Wilson bowed.

"That's tears it, I'm kicking your ass," T-Ai said.

"Come on," Wilson said.

Talon rushed over to T-Ai and led her to Sick Bay. "Not now," he said. "Hurting him will ruin your image."

"Pah, what image?" Wilson huffed.

T-Ai had heard enough. She slipped pass Talon and ran towards Wilson with the intent to kill. "Come on," Wilson said.

Then the alarm sound off. T-Ai stopped in her tracks and looked at the screens.

Downtown Tokyo

Koji Onishi was walking through the streets of Tokyo alone. He missed the old days with the Autobots. The years were kind to Koji. He was taller and wiser. Though he's a young adult, he can't help but to reminisce about his childhood. He still remembered the day his father was in New York and he was in danger. He was willing to be by his father side and save him. He shed a tear and Optimus Prime answered his prayers. Together, Koji and Optimus went to New York where Koji's life will never be the same. That day, he knew about the cybertronians and how valuable his father was to the Predacons. From that moment, he assisted the Autobots to the best of his ability until his father was rescued. He made good friends with the adventurous X-Brawn, love struck Sideburn, and the law abiding Prowl. He even made friends with the Autobots' AI, T-Ai. Now they are gone, back home at Cybertron. There was nothing else for the Autobots to do. Each day, he swings by the parking building hoping to see a reason for the Autobots to return to Earth. He really missed them a lot.

Koji sighed as he returned to the hotel room. He and his family were in Tokyo for an award ceremony in honor of his father, Dr. Kenneth Onishi. Koji reached the hotel and stood outside the lobby. He looked at the skies and saw a falling star.

"Koji?"

Koji was startled by the voice of his father. He looked back and saw his aging father. His brown hair was losing the war against the gray hair. Dr. Onishi is using a walking stick for long distance since the time he spent with the Predacon left him weak. "Is something wrong?"

Koji looked at his father and remember the nights when his father wakes up screaming from the nightmare he had about the Predacons. "No dad, I was just thinking," Koji smiled.

"About what?" Dr. Onishi wondered.

"About how much I miss them."

"I miss them too but you can't let your sorrows dominate your life. I've moved on but I still on hold to my memories of them."

"I'm not depress over them dad," Koji said.

"Then what is it that brings my son down?"

"I regret doing something while they were here," Koji said. "I wish I told her before she left."

"Ah, that regret," Dr. Onishi chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Koji wondered.

"Nothing," Dr. Onishi laughed. "Look son, I'm proud of you because you're my son. You're following in my footsteps, you graduated high school at the top of your class and you're going to do that same in college."

"I know."

"So when are you going to settle down and let me see this bride of yours?" Dr. Onishi smiled.

"Dad!" Koji said.

Next day

The Onishi's were attending the award ceremony that was taking place in downtown. Almost a thousand people were attending the ceremony.

"…and the award goes to Dr. Kenneth Onishi," the presenter announced. The name turned into a roar of applause. Mrs. Onishi sighed with pride while Koji cheered loudly. Dr. Onishi stepped up to the platform as the presenter listed the accomplishments Dr. Onishi made. The present gave the award to Dr. Onishi then Dr. Onishi stepped up to the mic as the crowd quiets down for his speech. "Wow," he said. "Last time I was spoke to a crowd this size, I was kidnapped by alien robots."

The crowd laughed and applauded with the joke. "Thank you," Dr. Onishi said. "But seriously I want to thanks my friends the Autobots. They kept my family safe while I was held against my will by the Predacon. They also convinced me to continue my work to better the planet. If it wasn't for them, I won't be here today."

The crowd gave another round of applause.

"I know that they're no longer here but if they were, I'll thank them," Dr. Onishi said. Then he heard the sound of engines beginning to roar. Dr. Onishi's eyes widened with excitement. "It can't be…" he said. "It's them. It's Sideburn and the Autobots."

The crowed looked back and saw a white Lamborghini Countach, a red Porsche 928, a dark gray Ferrari 308 GTB, a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck pulling a long, dark-silver trailer, a hot rodded black Dodge Viper, and surprisingly a yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler F-1 drag racer. The crowed stood up and applauded their appearance. Koji noticed the vehicles and knew something was wrong. "Wait, that's not Sideburn," he said.

"Motormaster, TRANSFORM!" The black truck stood on its cab, as powerful arms unfolded from the trailer and the top half whirled around to reveal a glaring face.

"Drag Strip, TRANSFORM!" The small yellow F-1 racer yelled as its hood flipped backwards as the rear end extended straight onwards to form legs, and the large wheeled sides became arms.

"Breakdown TRANSFORM!" The white Lamborghini's hood flipped behind it as the back end split and rotated down to become legs, leaving a wildly grinning robot in its place.

"Dead End, TRANSFORM!" A red Porsche followed the same pattern as the Lamborghini, as a dark robot screamed the activation.

"Wildrider TRANSFORM!" Rang through the clearing as the wild looking grey Ferrari transformed, leaving a wild maniac in its place.

"Shadow Striker, TRANSFORM!" The black sports car seemed to break apart as the legs pulled down from the top. Two arms came out from the side as the torso rotated and the head was revealed, the top part of the car stuck on her left arm.

"Wow, I've never seen you before," Dr. Onishi spoke through the mic. "Which group are you in?"

Motormaster drew his gun along with the others. They each aimed at one section of the audience. "Listen up, this is a typical stick up," Motormaster boomed. "Now since I'm a god-fairing Decepticon…"

"Decepticon?" Koji said.

"…I'm willing to let you live if you satisfy my demands," Motormaster continued. "All we want is a boy named Koji Onishi. Hand him over and you will all live."

The crowd froze in fear. Nightmares started to pour back into the minds of the Onishis. They didn't want the same thing to happen again. "Sweetie, stay silent and you will be safe," Mrs. Onishi said.

"No mom, I can't stand here and let hundreds of lives get taken," Koji said. "It's better if I go."

"I lost your father already to them," Mrs. Onishi wept. "Don't want them to take my baby."

"I'm Koji," Dr. Onishi announced.

Motormaster zoomed in on Dr. Onishi's face. "You're not him," Motormaster said. "You're nothing but an old bat. Now where is Koji Onishi?"

The crowd remained silent. Irked, Motormaster decided to make things more interesting. He looked at Wildrider and gave him a nod of approval. Wildrider squeezed the trigger and fired a few shots at the crowd. Wildrider took out nearly a hundred. The crowd gasped and screamed at the death of spectators. "Now you know that we mean business," Motormaster said. "Where is Koji or I will be forced to kill every single one of you and I can't do that."

Koji clenched his fist in frustration. Mrs. Onishi felt her son's frustration and knew what he was going to do. "No," she urged.

"I have to," Koji said. "If I don't, everyone is going to die. I can't have that on my conscious."

"Please don't leave," Mrs. Onishi cried.

"I'll be fine," Koji smiled. "The Autobots will save me."

Koji patted his mother on the head and moved towards the Stunticons. Motormaster noticed someone was coming towards him. He waited until Koji stepped in front of Motormaster. "What do you want human?" he asked.

"You," Koji said. "I'm Koji Onishi. I'm the one who assisted the Autobots in defeating Galvatron. I'm the one you want."

Motormaster reached down and picked up Koji. "You're very wise in surrendering boy," Motormaster said.

"Koji, what are you doing?" Dr. Onishi asked.

"Following in your footsteps dad," Koji answered.

"No," Dr. Onishi said softly.

"Now that you have me, let everyone go," Koji demanded.

"Silly boy, you should know by now how bad we are at keeping deals," Motormaster purred.

The Stunticons cocked their guns and aim them. The crowd scattered for safety. The Stunticons opened fire and gunned anyone who tries to escape. Koji watched in horror. "NO!" Koji screamed.

"Let's move out," Motormaster said. The Stunticons switched to vehicle mode and drove off. Few minutes later, Optimus arrived with the Defense Corp via Space Bridge. All they saw was carnage. "Who could've done this?" Rest-Q wondered.

"The Decepticons, who else?" Throttle stated.

"I meant who exactly," Rest-Q corrected.

"Oh."

"We are First Responders answering a call for help," Optimus shouted. "Are there any survivors here?"

Then Optimus heard a faint from under the stage. Optimus inched closer to the stage. "Wait, it could be a trap," Inferno warned.

"At the same time, it can be humans in dire need of help," Optimus said. He switched to robot mode and walked up to the mangled stage. The Defense Corp switched to robot mode and prepped themselves for battle. Optimus looked around and saw no movement. "Is there anyone here?" Optimus said.

"Yes," a voice called. "We're under the stage. Please help us."

Optimus removed the debris from the stage and move the stage to the side. "Dr. Onishi?" Optimus said.

"Optimus, is that you?" Dr. Onishi wondered.

"It is," Optimus said. "Long time no see. How's Koji?"

Dr. Onishi looked away. "They took him," Mrs. Onishi said.

"Who?" Road Ranger wondered.

"I have no idea," Dr. Onishi said. "But there were six vehicles and one of them looks like Sideburn."

Autobot Base

"They what?" T-Ai said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this but it seems the Stunticons had taken Koji," Optimus reported.

Wilson walked up to the screen and looked at Optimus. "Are there any reason why they would take him?" he asked.

"Probably they are after Fortress Maximus," Dr. Onishi guessed.

"No," T-Ai said. "If I know the Stunticons, ADA wouldn't send them on a task like that. She would've gotten any human but she got Koji."

"T-Ai, I know you're upset but can you possibly track Koji's cell phone?" Optimus asked.

T-Ai was too distraught to answer. "I can do that," Wilson volunteered.

"We have to find my son and bring him home," Dr. Onishi said.

"Don't worry sir, we will do everything to bring him home," Arcee said.

"For the time being, they will be placed under heavy supervision," Optimus said. "Assignments will be made at the base."

The link was closed. Arcee let out a sigh as she retreated to her office. Flyby watched as Talon walked over to T-Ai. "Everything will be okay," Talon said.

"No it won't," T-Ai said. "Who knows what they are doing to Koji?"

"Don't think that," Wilson said.

"How can't I?" T-Ai said. "And don't tell me because I'm human because I'm not."

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened but I can assure you I understand your pain."

"No you don't."

Wilson walked up to T-Ai and stared her down. T-Ai held her composure as Wilson towered over her. "It's no time for fighting," Talon said.

"Relax," Wilson said. "I want to put this girl in her place. It seems that she doesn't know much about me to assume anything. I can't remember two years of my life and during that time I was in love with someone and I lost her. All I can say is man up. Koji won't be found looking at your feet. You have to do something."

"Then do me this one request," T-Ai said. "Get him out."

"How?"

"You have connections with ADA," T-Ai said. "Find out what she's planning to do and bust him out. Do this and I'll forgive you for trying to kill me."

"Sorry," Wilson said. "I don't work that way."

T-Ai lowered her head as she started to cry. "Dude, that was cold," Talon said.

"I have to agree," Flyby said.

"What she's asking is too much," Wilson said. "I'm not accepting her offer but I'm not saying no either."

Hearing that brought hope to T-Ai. "You'll do it?" she said.

"I'll try," Wilson promised. Wilson picked up T-Ai's chin as T-Ai looked Wilson in the eyes. With sincere eyes and a smile on his face, he said, "Besides, he's my friend too."

Miami, Fl

A woman dressed in black sat on top of stadium lights hanging over a football at a local high school. She was giddy and anxious. "Man, after five years I get to mingle in the same school where everything ended for me," she said. "But to get what I want, I have to gather some strength and I need souls, strong young souls. In fact, my actions today will set the wheels in motion. People of this planet will know nothing but pain and suffering after I'm done. Though it was a pity that I didn't get blow up that Autobot and take out her passenger and T-Ai, but this will make me happy."

The school she observed was called Norland Senior High, population 2200+.


	8. Chapter 8: Human

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 8

Human

Autobot Base

T-Ai had cheered up a bit with Wilson's word. So she started scanning for Koji's cell phone while Wilson upgraded Talon's armor. Talon, on the other hand, was restless. He wasn't use to the calmness if he knew that the Decepticons were out there. "Is there anything I can do?" Talon whined.

"Unless you can produce drones of your own, sit tight," T-Ai said.

Talon scoffed. "I can't stay here anymore," Talon said. "I'm out of here. Call me when my armor is ready." Then Talon stormed off.

"I'm sorry," Flyby apologized. "He's more involved in this war than I thought. I'll go get him." And Flyby chased Talon down. Wilson looked around and saw that he was alone with T-Ai. "Well, we got the base to ourselves and…"

"Still mad at you," T-Ai said.

"Man, girls can really hold a grudge," Wilson muttered.

"I'm not holding a grudge," T-Ai said. "I'm mad because you lied to me. I'm getting bits of information from your 'alter egos'."

"Then tell me what 'you' know," Wilson said.

T-Ai looked at Wilson and crossed her arms. "What?" Wilson said.

"You're an arrogant and selfish jerk," T-Ai said.

Wilson's face dropped. "Real funny," he said. "Tell the truth."

"That is the truth," T-Ai said. "One minute, you're quick to kill me and the next, you're kissing up to me. What's your deal?"

"Protecting this planet and the universe."

"Who ask you to?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Yes I do. If Optimus is willing to accept you into the Autobot team, a trust has to be established. And so far, you haven't gotten mine."

"I don't need to."

"I'm the one who runs the base. I organize and discuss the attack patterns with Optimus. I pick who I want to deal with problems and I will make sure that you will never get any field time."

"How?" Wilson asked. He was confident that T-AI had no control over him.

"Space Bridge," T-Ai smiled.

"Well, how can I trust a Decepticon like you?"

"I am not a Decepticon."

"When I met you, you were a Decepticon," Wilson said. "And according to Rest-Q, once a Decepticon is a Decepticon for life."

"I'm a double agent and an android," T-Ai said. "The Decepticon program doesn't affect me the same way it does to cybertronians."

"I still can't accept those words," Wilson said.

"What can I do to allow you to trust me?" T-Ai asked. "Wait, what am I talking about? I'm not speaking to you."

"You will have to eventually," Wilson said.

"Why?" T-Ai wondered.

"I'm about to ask you something I never asked anyone before," Wilson said.

T-Ai saw that Wilson was about to ask her something serious. "What is it?" T-Ai wondered.

"You want to prove to me that you're an Autobot right?"

"Right."

"And I want to prove to you that I'm not evil. Trust me. I wasn't going to end your life."

"So what is it?"

"I'm on a mission to protect the universe."

"You're kidding right?"

Wilson looked at T-Ai with seriousness. T-Ai bit her tongue and stayed silent.

"I have to hunt and kill a target that's threatening the universe," Wilson explained. "And no it's not Scrash or Unicron. It's too dangerous for me to do on my own. But if you feel that this is too much, I understand."

"No wait, what if I said yes? What would I have to do to prove myself?"

"Kill my target," Wilson said. "I find him and you save the universe. If you do that, I know that you're really an Autobot and following Optimus' principles."

"Fine with me."

"No, no, no, you have to swear it. Swear that you will help me save and protect this universe from this threat. If you back out, you will be marked as a Decepticon for life and I will make sure that no one and I mean no one trust you."

"Fine," T-Ai said as she held out her hand.

Wilson took out a knife and slit his palm. Blood oozed from the cut and creep T-Ai out. Wilson pointed his hand down as a trail of blood crawled down to his finger tips. With his clean hand, Wilson removed his bracelet and placed it on the table. "Come on," Wilson said. "Let's make this official. My life fluid and yours mixed together to show unity."

T-Ai took the knife and placed it near her palm. She was skeptic in forming this bond. But if she is willing to prove to Wilson that she is an Autobot, she'll do anything. So she decided to cut her palm as well. Energon oozed from her cut as T-Ai did the same as Wilson. "From this day forward, let it be known that I, Wilson…"

"And T-Ai…"

"…swear our lives to save and protect this universe from its threat," Wilson said. Wilson flicked a small amount of blood on the bracelet. T-Ai flicked a small amount of energon on the bracelet as well. The bracelet glowed as the pact was complete. "Bond to our words and life fluid, we will never be released until the universe it safe," Wilson said.

"How we know that we are free?" T-Ai wondered.

"You'll know," Wilson said and flicked a small amount of blood on T-Ai's face. T-Ai was startled with the flick. Wilson chuckled at T-Ai. T-Ai opened her eyes and looked at her reflection on metal pane and saw droplets of blood on her face. "Seems like someone has the chicken pox," Wilson teased.

"Is that so?" T-Ai said.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you have something on your face," T-Ai said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, let me get that off," T-Ai volunteered. T-Ai smeared her energon all over Wilson's face. "There, much better," she smiled.

"I'm going to get you," Wilson said.

"No, you won't," T-Ai laughed and ran. Wilson gave chase as they laughed like kindergarteners.

Electronic Store

Talon was walking down the street hoping to clear his head. "Man, these people don't know that there is a war taking place on this planet," Talon said.

"They don't know that," Flyby said. She was hovering above Talon while wearing her cloak. "Come on; imagine if they knew it will make our job much harder. We'll have a spike in vigilante and in death."

"You're right," Talon agreed. "Chaos will ensue and we'll never know happiness."

"Exactly."

Talon stopped in front of an electronic store with TVs plastered on the display window. Talon looked at the TV to catch with the world's drama. He noticed the TVs were tuned in on CNN. "Hey Flyby, isn't that Miami?" Talon asked.

"It is," Flyby said. Flyby dropped out of cloak and landed on the street. Talon hopped in the cockpit as Flyby intercepted the signal. Talon was watching the video and his jaw dropped. "He has to know about this," Talon said.

Autobot Base

Wilson and T-Ai were cleaning their face from their little child game. "You're quite annoying you know that," T-Ai said.

"No I'm not," Wilson said.

Jet engines whooshed as Flyby flew into the base. "Hey, no vehicle mode in the base," T-Ai said sternly.

"Sorry," Flyby said. Talon jumped from the cockpit and ran up to the computer console. Talon started typing violently. "What are you doing?" T-Ai asked.

"Look," Talon presented. T-Ai and Wilson looked at the screen as CNN continued their report. "We're looking at a very disturbing scene from Miami, Fl.," the reporter said. "About an hour ago, a local high school came to a halt when a security guard witness 200 children passing out in front of him. After checking some of the students, he assumed that the students were dead. Paramedics examined each of the students and confirmed their death. No one know how these students died but it forced the school system to initiate a county wide lockdown to protect the students from whatever it was that killed them."

T-Ai covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness," she said. "What could've done this?"

T-Ai looked over and saw that Wilson was gone.

"Where did he go?" Talon wondered.

"I have no idea," T-Ai said.

Tokyo

Scourge was cruising down the road. He was heading to a particular location to rendezvous with the Stunticons. Inside his cab was ADA. She was riding peacefully, thinking about how things are going to change once Scrash returns to Earth. "What the…" Scourge said.

ADA looked up and saw someone standing in Scourge's path. "Stop!" she said.

Scourge slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt. The door opened as ADA stepped down. She saw Wilson standing feet away from Scourge's grill. He had his armor on and he was pissed. "What are you doing?" ADA asked.

Wilson said nothing. ADA walked up to Wilson to confront him. Wilson grabbed ADA by her neck and held a tight grip. "Stop, you're choking me," ADA said.

"We had a deal," Wilson said.

"And I'm keeping it," ADA said.

"Then why did you send your bots over to Miami and kill 200 students?" ADA asked.

"I never authorized that," ADA said. "Besides, do you think I have the time to do that? I was here in Metro City since yesterday. All of the drones have been recalled. It wasn't me."

Wilson growled as he released ADA. "If I find that you're lying, I'll actually kill you," Wilson threatened.

"Please," ADA laughed.

"You'll see." Then Wilson vanished like the fire on the candle.

"What was that?" Scourge asked.

"Nothing," ADA answered. "Just nothing."

Todd's Junkyard

The Stunticons arrived in the junkyard as per ADA's instructions. The Stunticons switched to robot mode as Koji looked at them. "What do you want from me?" Koji asked. "Are you after Fortress Maximus?"

"Please, if we did know, we wouldn't tell you," Motormaster said.

"So they're just following orders," Koji thought to himself.

Just then, Koji saw a long-nose truck pulling in. The door opened as Koji saw a red-haired woman stepped down from the cab. "Transform!" the truck shouted.

The truck switched to robot mode and Koji had horror written all over his face. "Scourge?" Koji said.

"Long time has it kid," Scourge growled. "I still remember how you interfere with every one of our plans."

ADA walked up to Koji and looked at him. "My, I know that he was cute but not this cute," she smiled. "So you're Koji Onishi, son of the world famous Dr. Kenneth Onishi."

"What if I am?" Koji said. "What's it to you?"

"Everything."

"I can't believe that a human like you is with the Decepticons," Koji said. "They hate humans.

The Stunticons erupted in laughter. Koji looked on in confusion. "I must've missed the joke." Koji said.

"The joke is you," ADA smiled. "What you say is correct but your assumption is wrong. I'm nothing like you."

"What do you mean?" Koji said. It was clear that he was terrified inside and out. ADA pulled out a knife and showed it to Koji. To prove that it was real, she nicked Koji's arm and he started to bleed. ADA held up her right hand and started to slice her skin around the base of the forearm. Once she made a full revolution, she pulled on the skin and it slipped off her hand like a glove. Underneath was trace amount of synthetic blood on her robotic arm. "My god," Koji said.

"Now you know that everyone that's alive have their purpose and yours is to ensure our victory over the Autobots," ADA continued.

"The Autobots will stop you," Koji said.

The Decepticons laughed at Koji's statement. "Please," ADA said coolly. "The reason why Galvatron failed because he didn't have our system."

"What system?"

"A strong firm leader, reliable soldiers and an AI who can calculate and formulate plans faster than T-Ai herself," ADA explained.

"And if I know my history real well, the Autobots will gain an ally who will assist them to victory," Koji said.

"Please, there is not one person who can take us down," ADA said. "Now shut up, I'm about to put you to your true purpose."

"Purpose?" Koji questioned. "Wait, you're going to use me as a shield?"

"Somebody gives the kid a prize for figuring out our plan," ADA said. She snapped her fingers as chains flew out from the chain link fence and tied Koji to the fence. Koji struggled to get free but he couldn't. ADA reached in her pocket and pulled out a small device. "W-w-w-what's that?" Koji asked.

"A leash," ADA smiled. "I can't let my pets run away now." ADA hover the device over Koji's forehead. Koji looked at the device and his spirit sunk. He saw that it was a rectangle shaped device. It was thin and it had pins on one side. "Insertion," ADA said. The device turned red as it was super-heated. Koji felt the heat from the device and it was burning his skin. The device made contact and it incinerated Koji's skin. Koji screamed in pain as the device drilled into his skull and connected to his brain. The screaming stopped as Koji passed out from the ordeal. His eyes rolled until the whites were showing. Foam crept from his mouth and down to his chin. Koji's body twitched as the device programmed itself to Koji's mindset. The device sunk into Koji's skull and sprayed metal to patch up the hole in the skull. ADA looked at Koji and smiled with anticipation. "Koji?" ADA called.

Koji's eyes rolled back to normal and darted to ADA. The Stunticons were startled. "Who do you obey?" ADA asked.

"The Decepticons," Koji answered.

"Who's your master?"

"Lord Scrash."

"Well ADA, you've outdone yourself this time," Scourge praised.

"Only for the best for Lord Scrash," ADA grinned.

"How soon can we use him for battle?" Scourge asked.

"Soon but not now," ADA said. "He needs protection and that will take some time to get."

"How come?" Motormaster wondered.

"I have to…set it up," ADA smiled.

Miami, Fl

Wilson stood in the football field of Norland High School. He saw medical examiners hauling the bodies away to determine the cause of death. He was pissed that this happened. "Like my work?" a woman asked.

Wilson turned his head and looked back. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a woman who's looking for fun," she smiled.

"And killing 200 students is fun?"

"I was bored."

"What give you the right to do this?" Wilson asked. "What do you gain from this?"

"Nothing. I did what I did and I'm seeing my result."

Wilson looked at the school then realized that he was lured. "You lured me here?"

"I had to see what I'm up against." The woman vanished then reappeared behind Wilson. "Now, lose the helmet and let me see this pretty face of yours," she whispered. She stroked the helmet until she pushed the button that was located behind his right ear. The helmet hissed as it unlocks. The helmet was removed as Wilson's face was uncovered. The woman looked at Wilson and she froze. Wilson had a good look at the woman and he froze as well. "Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Wilson questioned. "Why does it feel like I know you?"

"It doesn't matter if we met or not," the woman said. "All that matter is that your suffering is about to begin. And when my master makes his debut, I will be there by his side."

"Not before I kill him first," Wilson said.

The woman laughed. "Oh you poor puny man, if you only knew what was coming, you'll surrender now and spare the misery."

"You know I have to take your life," Wilson said. Wilson felt the woman rubbing his cheek. "Like you will have the chance," she whispered. "We'll meet again. Oh and not to be rude, you can call me Alexis, for now." And she vanished.

Wilson stood silent for two minutes. "Who was that?" he asked.

Joseph appeared next to Wilson. "His associate," he answered.

"How come you didn't tell me that he had a partner?"

"We didn't know until now. She's emitting the same kind of energy as your target."

"And here's my problem. You keep referring to him as my target. Does this 'target' have a name?" Joseph remained silent. "I'm getting sick and tired of begin kept in the dark," Wilson continued. "I want answers and I want them now, if not, I'm leaving."

Joseph didn't say a word. "I'll take that as a no," Wilson said.

"Wait," Joseph said. "His name is Zed. He's my older brother."

Wilson turned his head and looked at Joseph. "You want me to kill your brother?" he asked. "Why can't you?"

"Because of our laws, we can't interfere with nature," Joseph answered. "If we claim one life before its time, chaos will be the aftermath."

"But he's like you. You can take him down yourself."

"He eluded us for centuries. Prolong exposure to this dimension made him physical."

"In other words, not he exist, he's alive? You want me to kill a lie being? I can't do that."

"We're not asking you to. We want you to track and find him. Let the chosen one end his life."

"So I'm your slave now?"

"Listen, if we told you what your purpose is, you wouldn't have done it."

"Then tell me," Wilson said. "I want to know. I want to know what my destiny is."

"One mustn't know too much about their future," Joseph stated. "Your destiny is simple. You are to bring the apocalypse and she must save the universe from you and Zed."

"What a bunch of bull," Wilson scoffed.

"Your darkness and your past will have the best of you," Joseph warned. "Just know that." Then he vanished.

Wilson sighed when Joseph left. "Apocalypse?" he laughed. "What a joke."

Then his phone started ringing. Wilson looked who it was and it was his sister. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hey boo," ADA answered. "Did you miss me?"

"Where is she?" Wilson asked.

"Trace the call and find out," ADA said. "She's waiting."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was examining the video to see who the culprit was. As she slowed down the video for any Decepticon movement, T-Ai felt a cold tingling down her spine. It was the same feeling she felt down at the quarry. "You're okay?" Flyby wondered.

"It wasn't the Decepticons," T-Ai said.

"What makes you so sure that it wasn't them?" Talon asked.

"Because this energy is similar to the one at the quarry before you jumped into the space bridge," T-Ai said.

"I didn't sense anything," Flyby said.

"Flyby, are you up for a flight?" T-Ai asked.

"Every day," Flyby answered.

"Let's take a trip to Miami," T-Ai said.

"Sweet, a recon mission," Talon said.

"Not this time," T-Ai said. "I need you to stay here. Whoever did this can still be there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I agree," Flyby said.

Talon pouted as he was forced to stay behind. "If my armor was ready, you'll take me with you," he mumbled.

Miami, Fl

A space bridge opened up over Norland's football field. Flyby had activated her cloak to conceal her presence from the public. T-Ai looked around and sure enough she felt the energy. "Man, I'm getting goose bumps," she shivered.

"I feel it too," Flyby said. "It's dark and angry."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it at all," T-Ai said. "Let's go back."

"Not yet," Flyby said. "I want to see something first."

"Well make it quick, I'm beginning to feel sick," T-Ai said.

Flyby flew higher and higher over the school. T-Ai peered out the window and looked down at the school below. Her eyes widened with wonder. A giant Z was etched on the school and it was fresh. "Is this real?" T-Ai wondered.

"It is," Flyby said. "This 'Z' character must be dangerous."

"He had to be because Wilson left without us knowing," T-Ai said.

"Anyways, time is ticking," Flyby said. "Scrash is due back at any moment. We have to prepare for his arrival."

"You're right," T-Ai said. "Let's go back." A space bridge opened as Flyby flew into the bridge. Alexis watched as Flyby left the city. "Oh you have no idea what you're messing with," she said.

Jupiter

The cosmos were quiet around the gas giant. There was a blue light as a ship dropped out of warp. On board the ship, the captain was pissed off by the sudden drop. He walked onto the bridge for answers. "Why did we drop out of warp?" Scrash asked. "Are we near Earth?"

"No sir," Man-O-War reported. "We're near Jupiter."

"Then why we drop out of warp?"

A hover disc whiz around and stop in front of Scrash. ADA materialized as the disc retreated back to holding. "I'm sorry my lord but I'm trying to figure out why the engines are failing," ADA reported.

"Why are they failing?" Scrash asked.

"I'm still figuring out that question," ADA said. "So far, the warp core is offline and I've diverted all power to main engines. Hopefully they will hold until we reach Earth. But immediate departure is not part of the plan."

"Do whatever you can to fix it," Scrash said. "I'll be in my studies."

Outside the ship, there was a hull breach. The sensors around the area had been rerouted or taken offline. A cybertronian climbed out from the hole and he chuckled to himself. "This should give me enough time for me to reach Cybertron before he does," he said. "He will learn that those who steal from me will pay with their lives or my name is not Unicron."

The cybertronian pushed himself away from the ship and drifted away. Once he was out of sensor range, he self-destructed.


	9. Chapter 9: Blood, Energon and Darkness

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Blood, Energon and Darkness

"Yo!" Wilson greeted.

"Hey bro," Shirley answered.

"What's up?" Wilson asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at school."

"At this time? You know Dad is going to throw a fit."

"I know but I'm sort of in a bind here."

"Why does it sound like you're being forced to talk?"

There was no answer on the other side.

"Yo?"

"Hey boo," ADA answered. "Did you miss me?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, yet."

"Where is she?" Wilson asked. ADA remained silent. "Where is she?"

"Trace the call and find out," ADA hinted. "She'll be waiting for you to rescue her."

"If you harm my sister, I swear I'll murder you from where you stand."

"Now that's a promise I can't keep," ADA said.

Miami Northwestern Senior High

Wilson stood at the front gate of the school. Due to the recent event, all students were evacuated and sent home. The school was deserted but Wilson knew better. He walked pass the front gate and climbed the steps to the main entrance. He walked inside the school and listened. Silence dominated the foyer. Wilson continued walking until he was in an opening. He listened for anything that belongs to his sister. Once again, silence dominated the area. "Shirley!" he shouted.

There was a faint sound that responded to the call. Wilson followed the sound and it led him to the school's auditorium. He opened the door and walked inside. There on center stage was his sister, tied and gagged. "Shirley," he said. He was relieved to see his sister safe. He ran up to the stage and hopped on. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," Wilson said.

Shirley was shouted words of warning but her gag was muffling her words. "What is it?" Wilson wondered. He removed the piece of cloth that was in her mouth. "RUN!" she shouted. "It's a trap!"

Wilson looked back and he heard the door slamming shut. "Shit," he whispered.

Wilson turned back around and he was face-to-face with ADA. "Hi!" she smiled. Wilson wasn't impressed. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Somewhere," ADA said. "But I do have a present for you."

"Sorry but I have a strict policy about accepting presents before my birthday," Wilson said.

"Make this an acceptance," ADA insisted.

The wall shattered as Wilson was blown through the wall. He was stunned from the blow. "F—damn," he said.

ADA walked through the hole and she was itching for a fight. "Get up," she said. "Don't tell me that's all you got? Where's that spunk from earlier? I want the same motive you have when we fought in the warehouse district."

Wilson was too stunned to stay awake. He dropped to the ground and passed out. "Pathetic," ADA said.

A sword materialized in ADA's hand as she walked up to Wilson's motionless body. She positioned herself to behead Wilson. She raised her sword over her head. "Sorry love, but you're too weak for me," ADA said.

ADA swung the sword and aimed for Wilson's neck. The visor glowed red as the sword made contact. ADA looked and saw that Wilson had vanished. "Where he go?" ADA wondered.

Wilson appeared and landed a blunt kick to the face. ADA flew across the yard and smashed into the cafeteria. ADA opened her eyes and felt that her jaw was dislocated. She realign her jaw and popped it back in. "Man, that hurt," ADA said.

ADA's pain threshold is usually high and it takes a lot for ADA to feel pain. If ADA was able to feel the pain then that means that she has a real fight in her hands. ADA heard footsteps approaching her. ADA looked up and saw Wilson was standing over her. Wilson cocked back as the armor plating from his forearm moved forward and turned into spikes. Wilson thrust his fist towards ADA's head. ADA rolled out of the way and wrapped her legs around Wilson's neck. ADA shifts her body and slammed Wilson's head to the ground. "And stay out," ADA said.

Wilson started to twitch as he stood up. ADA noticed that Wilson's visor was glowing red. "Auto-defense," ADA said. "What a nice touch."

ADA scrambled to her feet and started to run. Missiles pods appeared on Wilson's shoulder and fired the missiles.

Autobot Base

Flyby and T-Ai returned to base knowing a chilling fact. Optimus was waiting for them to return. "Talon told me what happened," Optimus said. "How come I wasn't notified?"

"We weren't sure if the Decepticons were involved," T-Ai said.

"We know that now," Flyby said. T-Ai jumped down from Flyby's cockpit and walked up to the console. She pulled up a satellite picture of the school. Optimus looked at the picture and he was flabbergasted. "Z?" he said. "What does that mean?"

"I have no clue," T-Ai said. "I hoped Primus knew something."

Optimus waited for Primus to respond but he remained silent. "That's odd, Primus is quiet all of the sudden," Optimus said.

"Then this must be big," T-Ai said. "All we have is footage of a woman approaching the school and never left."

"We looked everywhere and found nothing," Flyby said. "We couldn't even find Wilson and he bolted when he found out."

"T-Ai, is this normal for him to leave all of the sudden?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know him well enough but it is odd," T-Ai answered.

Arcee walked in the main room and saw Optimus and T-Ai. "Hey guys, I'm getting a high energy reading in Miami," she said.

"How high?" T-Ai wondered.

"Nothing we can emit," Arcee said. "It's too high to be measured."

T-Ai pulled up Arcee's findings and examined the energy reading. Sure enough, T-Ai easily found two different energy readings. "One of them is ADA," T-Ai said. "But I have no idea about the second one."

"Can you do a bio-scan?" Optimus requested.

"The reading is too high," T-Ai said. "Attempting a scan will show mixed results."

Then T-Ai saw a green flash from the corner of her eye. "Sweet, my armor is ready," Talon said. He disconnected the armor from the computer and slipped it on. T-Ai looked at Talon then at the reading. T-Ai started to wonder about Talon's armor. "Talon, can you suit up?" T-Ai requested.

"Sure," Talon said. He was confused why T-Ai asked him to do that. Talon suited up and T-Ai did a scan of the suit. T-Ai looked at the result and compared it to the reading. "They're different," Arcee said.

"Not yet," T-Ai said. "Remove your helmet."

Now Talon was lost. He didn't ask and retracted his helmet. "And why I have to do this?" Talon wondered.

"A test," T-Ai said. T-Ai walked up to Talon and examined the armor with her hands. She grabbed Talon's face and looked at his complexion. "Nice," T-Ai nodded. Then T-Ai landed a sharp blow to Talon's face. Talon dropped to the ground, out cold.

"T-Ai!" everyone scolded.

"Relax, he's not dead," T-Ai said. "I wanted to see something."

"Knocking the kid out?" Optimus said. "This is something we don't con…"

"Shh," T-Ai hushed. Talon's hand twitched for a bit. "Arcee, aim your gun at Talon," T-Ai said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Just do it," T-Ai said.

Arcee took out her gun and aimed it at Talon. Talon's hand twitched once more. His helmet was deployed as he stood up. His visor was red and he looked at Arcee. T-Ai did a quick scan and signaled Arcee to put her gun away. T-Ai compared the results and her face dropped. "He's in trouble," she said.

"Who?" Optimus wondered.

"Wilson, that's his energy reading," T-Ai said. "His suit is moving on its own. Wilson is hurt. Come on Arcee."

"T-Ai, it's better if I go with Flyby," Optimus said.

"No, this is something I have to do," T-Ai said. Arcee switched to vehicle mode and T-Ai hopped in. "Let's go," T-Ai said.

Arcee spun her wheels as she peeled out from the base. Talon came to and he stood in confusion. "Man, she hit hard," he said.

Miami, Fl

ADA leapt high over the school to avoid a fist to the stomach. Instead, she set herself up for a missile strike. Missiles pelted ADA as she dropped to the ground. ADA climbed out from the hole she made on the sidewalk. She saw Wilson walked up to her then stopped. "Why you stop?" ADA asked.

"I'm going to ask you again, where she is?" Wilson asked.

ADA snapped her fingers as a drone emerged from the track field. Hanging from the belly of the drone was Wilson's sister. "Help!" she cried.

"Let her go!" Wilson demanded.

"Why sure," ADA smiled. The drone climbed higher and higher. Wilson took off to pursue the drone. ADA jumped up in the air and pounce on Wilson's back. She positioned her hand for a stabbing position. ADA's forearm split down the middles and open up. An energon blade emerged from her arm. ADA jammed the blade into Wilson's jetpack. The jetpack exploded as they plummet to the ground. Wilson struggled to his feet. He performed a systems check and the jetpack was offline. "Shit," he cursed. "How I can save her now?"

"You're not supposes to," ADA said. An energon cannon appeared on ADA's other arm as she started firing. Wilson shields his face as he took the hits. Two objects shot out from the smoke and surround ADA. ADA looked around and saw that Wilson had made some clones. Now ADA was trying to spot the real one. "Damn, their energy signatures are the same," ADA mumbled. "This guy is talented."

The smoke cleared as the third clone appeared. They drew their swords and charged it with energy. "Three-on-one seems unfair," ADA said.

"Nah, it's fair for me," Wilson said.

The clones swung their swords and released their energy wave at ADA. Surrounded, ADA had no defense from an attack from all sides. ADA stood helpless as the waves struck her. Then each of the clones raced in and landed a devastation slash to her body before vanishing. ADA was hunched over gasping for breath. "My backup is about to kick in," ADA said. "Computer, divert all power from backup to main power."

"Warning, current request will increase mortality," the computer stated. "Please reconsider."

"Do it," ADA said.

"FIRE!"

ADA looked up and saw a wide energy beam coming towards her. "Slag!" she said. The beam smacked ADA and sent her flying. She crashed through a house and stopped inside a small warehouse. ADA's eyes flickered as they went dim. Wilson was trying to catch his breath as he looked at the sky. The drone was out of sight and he had no clue where the drone is. "Computer, zoom," Wilson said.

Wilson's optic sensors zoomed in on the blue sky as Wilson searched for the drone. He didn't see the drone but he saw something horrific. His sister was released and she was dropping from the sky. With her hands and ankles tied, Wilson knew that his sister didn't have a chance of surviving unless he gets airborne. Then there was another problem, his jetpack is going to take time to repair. Wilson had a backup plan but it was too risky for him to do it. Also, he had an emergency plan and it rely on the armor flying him up to his sister but with the power state of the suit, the suit won't be able to gain enough speed. "I don't care," Wilson said. "I rather try than stand here and watch. Flight mode!"

The jetpack opened up as metallic wings sprouted on Wilson' back. "Time to soar," Wilson sighed.

The wings made one flap and the warehouse exploded. Wilson looked over and his heart sunk. "Not now," he said.

An energy lasso was thrown in the air and wrapped around Wilson's body. He was reeled in across the pavement until he was at ADA's feet. "Ah, what a perfect position," ADA said. "This is where you human are in the universe. On our planet, we are gods. But thanks to your Autobot friends, we are jokes. I'll make sure that you humans know your place in the universe and you will be our slaves for life."

"Not going to happen," Wilson said.

"Oh but your sister's life lies in my hands," ADA reminded. "I can save her but you have to renounce your allegiance to me. I want you to get on your knees, kiss my feet and call me master."

ADA tapped Wilson's helmet and it retreated. Wilson was sneering at ADA with hatred. "What will it be hero?" ADA asked.

ADA loosened the lasso as Wilson stood up with a blade to ADA's neck. ADA showed no fear in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "I dare you," she said.

Wilson snarled as he dropped the blade. He took two steps back and got on his knees. Wilson took ADA's left foot and looked at ADA. "Not on the material, I want to feel your lips on my skin," ADA smiled.

Wilson growled as he removed ADA's shoe and sock. He looked at ADA's manicured feet and let out a hiss. "Please…save my sister," Wilson said. "I'm begging you."

"Begging who?" ADA wondered.

"My master," Wilson strained. "Mistress ADA, save my sister from her doom and I'll be your loyal servant for life."

"Now seal the deal."

Wilson inched closer to ADA's feet. He looked at her skin and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry T-Ai," he whispered.

Then the sound of an engine revving made Wilson stop what he was doing. He looked behind ADA and saw a space bridge opening up on the ground. A pink and white sports car jumped out from the bridge. "TRANSFORM!"

Wilson watched as the car switch to robot mode. Arcee cocked back and tossed something into the air. ADA looked up and zoomed in on the object. "T-Ai!" ADA said.

Wilson had a smile on his face. "You know what, over two hundred years ago, my people were killed to make sure that slavery is abolished," Wilson said. "I may not know what it's like, but I don't want to see it."

Two cannon appeared on Wilson's back and fired at ADA. ADA was thrown in the air as she landed on her feet like a cat. Meanwhile, T-Ai had caught up with Shirley and grabbed her. "Got you," she said.

"Who are you?" Shirley asked.

"A friend of your brother," T-Ai smiled.

Once Wilson saw that his sister was safe, he drew two swords from his back. They were engulfed in flames. "Today, you die!" Wilson shouted. His heels glowed as he glides across the pavements and towards ADA at high speed. ADA stood her ground until Wilson was close. She jumped over Wilson and noticed a hilt on his back. ADA grabbed the hilt and drew an electric sword. The sword was electrically charged upon deployment. ADA landed behind Wilson and she held the sword over her head. ADA brought the sword and made contact. T-Ai landed on the ground with Shirley. They saw the gruesome scene and their pupils constrict with shock. Arcee covered her mouth with shock. ADA had a grin on her face as bloods floated in the air. Sword clanged is it dropped to the ground. Wilson stared at the sky with a pained look on his face and his eyes were blank. He collapsed to the ground as his left arm was sliced off his body. Blood gush onto the pavement. The suit quickly seal up the wound and attempted to collect the blood and stop the bleeding. ADA shook the blood off the sword as she position the sword over Wilson's heart. "Now, to meet my quota," ADA said with a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry sweetie but our deal is over."

Arcee quickly drew out her pistol and fired one bullet at ADA's head. The drone saw the attack and countered with a missile. Both ammunitions were racing towards ADA's location at high speeds. ADA cocked back then she felt something holding her back. ADA looked over her shoulder and saw a woman holding her arm. ADA looked at the ground and Wilson was gone. There was an explosion and the shockwave knocked ADA out cold. ADA came too and she saw that she was in a cockpit. "Where am I?" ADA wondered.

"Don't worry, you're safe," the drone said. "There was an explosion and it knocked you out. I wasn't able to pursue the ones who interfere but they left without a trace. I'm taking you back to base for repairs."

ADA rubbed her face as the image of the woman was burned into her memory. "That woman," ADA said.

"What about her?" the drone asked.

"She doesn't belong here," ADA said. "Her energy is…too high to be normal or even considered super. She's a being like none other and she touched me." ADA had a smile on her face. "Big mistake."

"Why?" the drone wondered.

"I've modified my body to be an ultimate fighting machine," ADA explained. "If there is an opponent who is stronger than me, my body grabs a sample of their energy and makes it my own. I doubt that I will see her again but if I do, I will take her life and steal her energy."

"But won't that make you stronger than Lord Scrash?"

"What's mine is his and what's his is mine," ADA smiled. "We have a mutual relationship. We hide nothing from each other, not even secrets."

Abandoned Hospital in Miami Gardens

"This is a perfect hiding spot," Malachi said as he looked out the window.

"Can you heal him?" Joseph asked.

"I can try," Eve said. She placed Wilson's severed arm next to his body. The suit recognized the arm and reattached the suit. Eve placed her hands over Wilson's shoulder and took a deep breath. Her hands glowed as she reattached his arm. "Cool," T-Ai said.

"This is no time for relaxation," Shirley said. "My brother almost died and you guys showed up way too late."

"I'm sorry," Arcee said.

"Not you, them," Shirley said.

"We had to make sure that he can handle the situation himself," Malachi said. "You know our rules."

"Sadly that's what separates you from us," Shirley said.

"Can someone mind telling me what's going on?" Arcee asked.

"It's none of your concern," Eve said.

"None of my concern?" T-Ai said. "So I'm supposes to overlook Wilson getting seriously injured and walk away?"

"You shouldn't have jumped into the fight," Eve said.

"We were looking for him and we saw his sister falling to her death," Arcee said. "We are Autobots. Our duty is to protect all innocent life forms."

"Look, I appreciate what you try to do but next time, mind your own business," Eve said.

T-Ai couldn't believe her ears. She walked up to Eve and picked her up by her collar. "I can't mind my own business because he's my friend," T-Ai said.

"I'm giving you a warning."

"A warning? Just who do think you are?"

"Someone far more dangerous than Scrash himself," Eve said as she pry T-Ai's hand off her collar.

"I don't care who you are, stay away from him," T-Ai said.

"That's my line."

"Listen here bitch…"

"The only bitch I see is you," Eve said. "Apparently, this little girl has no respect to those who are far more powerful than her. And I'll admit, we don't exist and neither do you."

"I do exist," T-Ai said.

"No, you're just trying to make yourself known that you exist," Eve said.

"Eve," Joseph said.

"At first I thought your friend was supposes to bring in the apocalypse but I'm beginning to think that you're the one that will throw the universe into darkness."

"Eve!" Joseph scolded.

"Just existing now, you're destroying the universe and I can't have that," Eve continued. "I think it's better if you die right now."

"That's enough Eve," Malachi said.

"But…"

"You said too much," Joseph said. "We're leaving."

Eve looked at T-Ai and rolled her eyes. "Just remember what I said, killer," Eve said before vanishing.

"Don't listen to her," Shirley said. "She's the youngest of the three and her ego tends to go out of control."

"Let's go Arcee," T-Ai said.

"What about him?" Arcee asked.

"He'll be fine," T-Ai said. "Let's go back to base. I don't want Optimus to worry."

"T-Ai…thank you," Shirley said.

"No problem," T-Ai said. T-Ai walked out the front door and climbed inside Arcee. Arcee started up her engine and drove off. Shirley looked at her brother and started to think about what ADA said to her.

Miami Northwestern

Shirley was struggling to break free from her chains. "Relax," ADA said. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"What do you want with my brother?" Shirley asked.

"You see, I made a deal with him," ADA answered. "As long I don't harm any citizens in this city, he won't touch my drones while they get supplies for me. Now, my master is returning and I need to break all attachment to him right away."

"You could've called him."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"What are you planning exactly?"

"Simple, you see your brother is very vital to my plan," ADA said. "Without him, we won't have the advantage over our enemy. Plus, he's more precious than you thought. He's has something not even himself know he has. I'm worried about him because I have a feeling that he's being used. Just watch out for those who are with him because one of them is lying."

Space

A dark ship cruises through the darkness of space towards Earth. "We're here," Sky-Byte sighed. "Man, it took longer than I thought."

"We could've been back earlier if it wasn't for the engines," Nightfire said.

"Anyways, it's time to wake the boss up," Ultra Magnus said.

"Whoa, that's a bad idea," Caliburst said.

"I don't care," Ultra Magnus shrugged. He opened a channel to Scrash's quarters. "Lord Scrash, we're here."

"Good," Scrash rumbled. "It's time to spread darkness all across the universe. Contact Scourge and set up a landing party and have the Autobots be our guest of honor."

"Yes sir."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was performing her routine scan of the planet for Decepticon activity. Though she was glad that the Decepticons remain inactive for the time being, she was also uneasy. Optimus walked into the room for an update. "T-Ai, anything?" he asked.

"Nothing," T-Ai answered.

"This is odd," Optimus said. "Why would the Decepticons retreat for the time being?"

"Maybe because they know they don't stand a chance against us," Sideburn boasted.

T-Ai shot Sideburn a stupid look. "Only if you fight as good as you flirt," T-Ai said.

"I resent that," Sideburn said.

"You have nothing to resent but…"

"T-Ai, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"He's here," T-Ai said.

"How you know?"

"I feel his energy and its cold."

Then the computer let out an alert. T-Ai looked at the screen and saw all the Earth Decepticons were in one spot in the Rockies. "All the Decepticons in one area?" Sideburn said.

"Their leader has returned," T-Ai said. "His ship is entering the atmosphere as we speak. They're calling us out."

"Optimus, what should we do?" Sideburn wondered.

"T-Ai, recall all Autobots back to base even Flyby and Talon," Optimus ordered. "Have Arcee, Flyby and Talon remain in the base on standby while the rest will go with me."

"And me sir?" T-Ai asked.

"We don't know what you can do so stay here," Optimus said. "I acknowledge that you have a body of your own but I don't know if I can trust you as a soldier yet. But when the time comes, I know you won't let me down."

"Understood," T-Ai said. T-Ai turned her attention to the monitor as dark clouds rolled over Metro City and the Rockies. T-Ai clenched her fist as she prayed. "Please, don't show up," she whispered. "Stay home and hidden."

Miami, Fl

Wilson was up and about from his last fight. He recovered from the wound and he was getting use to the fact that his left arm was severed from his body. He was in the kitchen making some spaghetti. "Your arm just got chopped off and you're cooking right away?" Shirley said.

"You know I can't sit back and do nothing," Wilson said.

"Then do that."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Stop. Stop this. You're killing yourself."

"No I'm not."

"What you have you done if your armor didn't seal up your wound?" Shirley asked. "Holding it wouldn't help given the fact that the heart is on the left side. You would've been dead before paramedics arrived."

"What about you?" Wilson asked. "I almost lost you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my destiny."

"A destiny that's going to be unappreciated. Tell me why are you doing this?"

"I took it for a selfish reason," Wilson said. "Not only I want my memory back but I want to settle an old score."

"You're full of it."

"Look, this Zed guy…"

Silence dominated the kitchen. "You felt that?" Shirley asked.

"That cold snap to your spine? The same snap you feel when death is right in front you? Oh yes, I felt that."

"If we felt it then…is the world going to end?"

"No," Wilson said. "The Autobots are out there protecting this planet and I'll be assisting them. You have my word that this planet will not be destroyed."

"I'll hold you to that," Shirley said.


	10. Chapter 10: Matrics

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 10

Matrics

At the Rocky Mountains, the Decepticons stood miles away from their temporary base. All were present except for Tidal Wave. He drew the short end of the straw and had to guard Kelly and Koji. Kelly was taken right in front of her home by the Stunticons and brought to the base as hostage. "Just my luck," Kelly hissed.

The Decepticons were waiting as ADA kept her eye in the sky. "There he is," she said.

The Hydra Cannon was in visible sights as it descended on the dry and arid plains of the desert. The ship landed as engines powered down. The Decepticons rushed over to the main door and formed a path. The Commandos stood on one side while the Stunticons stood on the other side. Scourge and ADA stood at the end of the path to greet their leader. Shadow Striker was new to this and wondered where she should stand. "Maybe I should stand over there," Shadow Striker said to herself.

Scourge grabbed Shadow Striker's arm and held her by his side. "You are a new recruit," Scourge explained. "You should present yourself to the lord in a formal fashion."

Shadow Striker looked at Scourge and saw the seriousness in not only in his tone but his posture as well. He was erect as ever. (And shame on you for having a dirty mind.) His armor glistened in the sun. Shadow Striker was lost. "But I thought you were running this," she said.

"For the time being, but now I have to relinquish my title as for our Lord Scrash returns," Scourge said.

The hatched hissed as it opened. Footsteps echoed as the crew disembark. "Uhh, Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah-wheep-ni-ni-bong?" Rollbar called out.

The dry wind blew by as the team was silent. THWACK! "Ow!" Rollbar cried.

"Idiot," Mega-Octane said as he held a giant hammer. "You know who this ship belong to."

"Sorry," Rollbar said as he rubbed his head. "I just couldn't help it."

The Jet Corp was first down the ramp. They walked up to Scourge and nodded. They stood to the side as Ultra Magnus and Sky-Byte walked down the ramp. They too nodded at Scourge as they stood to the side. Heavy footsteps thudded as the captain was making his exit. "Decepticons, salute!" Magnus shouted. "I present to you our lord and master of the universe, Lord Scrash."

There was a wave of negative energy that rushed out from the ship. The energy sent chills down the spines of everyone present. "Man, that was cold," Shadow Striker said.

"Tell me about it," Sky-Byte said as he presented the ice that formed down his spine.

"Okay?" Shadow Striker said.

Scrash emerged from the ship and looked at his crew. Scrash walked down the path created by his team. Scrash was proud and he marched with pride and honor. Scrash walked up to Scourge as he took a knee and bowed. "My lord, it's an honor to see that you've returned," Scourge said.

"Rise Scourge," Scrash said.

"I've taken that your mission went well."

"Yes indeed," Scrash said. Then he looked at Shadow Striker and wondered. "Have Sideburn crossed over?" he asked.

Everyone stood stiff. "Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it," Dead End prayed.

"Primus, I know I been a bad bot and I hated your guts," Wildrider said. "I'm about to die now and I like for you to overlook my sins and accept me as a loyal transformer and I like to change my ways after I die."

"Oh please don't do it," Motormaster shuddered.

"If she flips, we're dead," Scourge and ADA thought.

Shadow Striker closed her optics and bowed. "It is an honor to finally meet the leader of the Decepticons," Shadow Striker said politely. "From your stature and the members of your team, I see that you're a fair but strong leader who we can follow into battle. My name is Shadow Striker not Sideburn. Contrast to him, I don't chase cars like a dog. I'm a warrior and I'm not afraid to get my nails dirty."

"Impressive," Scrash said.

CLANG! Scrash looked over his shoulder at the Stunticons. "Men, pick up your jaws," Scrash said. "There is a lady present."

The Stunticons reached down, picked up their jaws and popped it back into place. "Sorry sir," Motormaster said.

"A lady? HA!" Breakdown laughed.

BLAM!

"What was that?" Shadow Striker smiled as she held a large mallet in her hand.

"I mean, she is a lady," Breakdown said. "Who hits like a man." BLAM! "…with a gentle touch."

"Thank you," Shadow Striker said.

"Who looks like Sideburn," Breakdown said quickly. There was a punch, smack and a boot. Breakdown was soaring higher than any Jet Corp members can. Shadow Striker looked at her fingers hoping that she didn't chip her armor. "He's a punk," she said calmly.

"That's your chick man," Wildrider said.

"Don't remind me," Motormaster groaned.

"Well, I guess it's on to the reports," ADA said.

"I hope to hear good news," Scrash said.

ADA and Scourge stood silently. They know that some of the stuff that was done was going to piss Scrash off. "I was able to complete my body and establish an army of drones at your disposal," ADA said.

"Excellent," Scrash said. "Scourge?"

"We harness all the energy that this planet has to offer and more," Scourge reported.

"More?"

"For a short time, the Autobots were incapacitated," ADA continued. "While out, we did what we can in their absence but we were slowed by an Autobot free agent and two humans."

This didn't sit well with Scrash. "Two humans?" Scrash said.

"They are not like the others," ADA said. "Plus, T-Ai…joined our ranks for a short time."

"What happened?"

"She left. I'm guessing that she was gathering intel on us and reported it to the Autobots."

"Not my concerns," Scrash said.

ADA was shocked to hear that.

"Then I guess that the Stunticons losing to Optimus and Defensor is not a big deal then," Scourge said.

"None of my concerns," Scrash said. "What you do in your time is personal but I will not tolerate failure under my leadership."

Scourge was hurt by those words. He thought that Scrash called him an unfit leader. "Then there is something to report sir," he said.

"Out with it," Scrash said.

"While under your leadership, Dead End abandoned his post during your departure," Scourge reported. Scrash turned his head towards Dead End. Dead End was trying to hide behind his comrades.

"And for what _reason_ why he left his post?" Scrash asked.

"Leisure, sir," Scourge answered. "He had formed a bond with a human and he was beginning to show traitorous actions. I had to discipline him by holding his human against him but I felt that your punishment is far more severe for this matter."

Scrash looked at Dead End as he cowered in fear. "We're not done," Scrash rumbled. "Anything else?"

"We captured the Autobots' friend, Koji Onishi," ADA said.

"Ah, the boy who crushed Galvatron," Scrash smiled. "How wonderful. What did you do to him?"

"Made him my slave," ADA smiled. "And also, we took over the planet for you. I hope this pleases you."

"Yes it does," Scrash said.

"Then wipe that smirk off your face."

Scrash turned around as he heard a familiar voice. A large space bridge opened as all the Autobots arrived at the scene. They switched to robot mode then they felt something spine chilling. "What's that?" Sideburn wondered.

Optimus felt his matrix pulsating. "My matrix is reacting to something," he said.

Scrash held out the Matrix of Conquest high in the air. "What is that?" Inferno wondered.

"This, my friends, is the key to your destruction," Scrash grinned. "This is the Matrix of Conquest, Unicron's most prized possession. For the time being, I was absorbing the energy from the matrix so I can get use to it."

"Absorbing?" ADA thought to herself. ADA established a wireless connection to her AI program on the ship. She downloaded everything and saw that Scrash had worn the matrix before.

"I don't mean to rude but didn't you wear it?" ADA asked.

"Not really," Scrash said. "My spark never touched the matrix. What you felt was my new powers."

Scrash opened up his spark chamber and exposed his spark. "Stop!" Optimus said. "You have no idea what it will do to you. It can kill you instantly."

"Are you jealous because we're about to be _even_?" Scrash wondered. Scrash brought the matrix to his spark and merged it. There was a sudden thump in the air. The temperature dropped drastically. Up on the mountain, Wilson was watching. Joseph, Eve and Malachi appeared next to him. "Is this real?" Wilson asked.

"It is," Eve answered.

"The universe's worst nightmare has come true," Joseph said.

"Infused with the corrupt soul of the Decepticons and the darkness of Unicron, Scrash has no equal," Malachi said.

"You have to find a way to take him down," Joseph said.

"Whoa!" Wilson said. "Are you telling me that Scrash is my target?"

The siblings nodded.

"Oh lord, we're all going to die," Wilson said.

"Not until you find your mediums," Joseph said.

"Then help me convince them to join me when I find them," Wilson requested.

"I'm sorry but you're on your own from here," Malachi said.

"We sync our dimension with yours to guide you to the right direction," Eve said.

"Now that our job is done, everything depends on you," Joseph said.

"No, everything is in the hands of the Autobots," Wilson said.

"And you're an Autobots too," Eve pointed out. "You agreed to help them when needed."

"I've been set up," Wilson sighed.

"Find a Valkyrie warrior and a strong human female and let fate take over," Joseph said.

"Goodbye for now," Malachi said. The siblings vanished and left Wilson with the heavy task of helping the Autobots. "Great," he said.

Meanwhile, Scrash stood motionlessly with his optics dimmed. "Scrash…are you okay?" ADA asked.

"I'm better than okay," Scrash replied softly. "Now feel the power of Unicron!"

Scrash raise his head and stared Optimus down. His optics glowed as an energy wave rushed through the area. Everyone felt their minds and body separated for a split second. Wilson didn't waste any time and fled.

"I have to help Optimus," Magnus thought to himself.

Scrash turned to Ultra Magnus and gave him a menacing glare. "Go," he said. "You can drop the act now. You might've fooled everyone here but not me."

"Then why didn't you melt into slag?" Magnus wondered.

"If I did that, how can Omega Prime make an appearance," Scrash smiled.

Ultra Magnus took flight and flew towards Optimus. "Ready to link up?" he asked.

"I thought you never ask," Optimus said.

"COMBINE!" the brothers shouted.

"Come on, let's power up for battle!" Hotshot said.

"Alright combiners, link up!" Inferno shouted.

"Autobot Brothers, supercharge!" Sideburn shouted.

Optimus ran towards Ultra Magnus as Ultra Magnus split apart. Optimus ran past Ultra Magnus as an energy link was created. Optimus jumped in the air as Ultra Magnus' legs attached to his leg. Optimus landed a strong kick to the chest. Scrash stumbled backwards from the hit. Ultra Magnus' hands attached to Optimus' fists as he landed blows to Scrash's face. Optimus' shoulders widened and his torso extended as the final piece slid onto his body. Omega Prime's head flipped up as he came online. "Where he go?" Omega Prime wondered.

"Right here," Scrash whispered. He was behind Omega Prime. "How about this, you give your best and I'll give mine."

"How you get there so fast?" Omega Prime asked.

"Thank Unicron," Scrash said.

Omega Prime drew his Matrix Blade and looked over his shoulder. "You won't get away with this," he said.

"I've already have," Scrash said. "Every minute that I live, is a minute closer to your destruction. Just surrender and I'll make your death that much sweeter."

"I will put an end to your terror," Omega Prime said.

"Is that so?"

Omega Prime turned around and landed a strike. Instead, he struck a metallic object. "Surprised?" Scrash said. "Since Primus and Unicron are brothers, I guess we're brothers too. Whatever you can do, I can do it better!"

Scrash pushed Omega Prime's sword off and landed a strike to his chest.

Meanwhile…

"Decepticons, combiner mode!" Mega-Octane shouted.

"Stunticons, combine!" Motormaster shouted.

Mega-Octane cried as he leapt into the air, as his hands retracted and his arms swung back 90 degrees, his chest plate detached and his legs moved up so that he became lizard-hipped. The rest of the Commandoes transformed to vehicle mode, and Ro-Tor's cannons attached to his tail, his cockpit flipped around, a hand attached and a peg came out from his robot mode chest. Movor's rear advances, his wings folded upward, and his tail wing folded to the side, as his vehicle mode cannons attached to his folded wings, a hand attacked to his fuselage and a peg stuck out of his back. Rollbar's back and front flipped around, so that the head became a peg and a foot attached to the rear. Armourhide's front flipped over, as his turret extended and turned around 180 degrees. Movor attached into Mega-Octane's right shoulder as Ro-Tor did the same to his left. Then a larger chest plate attached to Mega-Octane with Rollbar and then Armorhide attaching into Mega-Octane's feet. Finally, a bigger head came down over Mega-Octane's as the new robot's eyes flashed with life. "Ruination, awakens," he boomed.

There was a click and whir, as the four small Stunticons all transformed into near identical parts. Motormaster too leapt into the air, and shifted and clicked. Breakdown and Wildrider became the legs, Drag Strip and Dead End became the arms. Fists and feet are then attached to the limbs. As a final touch, a guard covering came over the legs, a roller became the chest plate, and a mask fitted over Motormaster's head. From five Stunticon warriors emerged one massive monster. "I am Menasor!" he boomed.

The gestalts looked at the 3 Autobot combiners. Menasor drew out his sword and looked at his comrade. "Let's put an end to these Autobots," he said.

"Agreed," Ruination said. "Last to kill buys energon for the whole crew."

"Let's go," Menasor grinned.

"Jet Corp, Formation 12!" Nightfire shouted.

The jets took to the skies and released a hail storm of missiles. Scourge, Sky-Byte, Man-O-War and Shadow Striker returned fire on the Autobots. Scourge looked around and noticed that something was off. "Why do I have a nagging feeling that we forgot someone?" he thought to himself. "Holy crap, where's Tidal Wave?"

Decepticon Base

Tidal Wave was playing guard and he didn't like it at all. "Tidal Wave wants to fight," he said. "Tidal Wave wants to destroy Autobots but no. Tidal Wave watch stupid human."

"Don't call me stupid," Kelly barked. Once again, Kelly was kidnapped but this time from her home. She was getting sick and tired of getting involved with the transformers. "First it's the blue sports car then it was Dead End and now it's this lummox," Kelly complained.

"Tidal Wave does not understand why Scourge keeps you alive," Tidal Wave pondered.

"Neither do I," Kelly said to herself.

Outside

Omega Prime slid on his heels as he regained his composure. "Come on, Prime," Scrash said. "You're weak. At first I was hoping a decent from the Autobot Leader that took down Galvatron. Then I started to think, what if Galvatron was running his mouth and he was actually weak. But now I think about it, how did Galvatron lose to you? You can barely put a scratch on my armor. I'm beginning to wonder if this is the best the Autobots can do."

"Never doubt us," Omega Prime spoke. "When you least expect it, we will rise and stop you."

"Is that so?" Scrash laughed. "Well, if you can't handle me now, image when my power increases even more."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch!"

Tidal Wave descended from the sky and hover over Scrash. "Tidal Wave, ready for battle," he boomed.

"Link up!" Scrash grinned. Tidal Wave split down to his Dark Fleet Mode. His three separate ships were ready for link up. The aircraft carrier and battleship attached to Scrash's arms. The troop transport attached to Scrash's back. "Now this is overkill," Scrash laughed.

Omega Prime charged up his sword and sent an energy wave at Scrash. The wave struck Scrash but no visible damage. "Is that it?" Scrash pondered.

"Omega Arsenal Blast!" Omega Prime released havoc on Scrash. Again, Scrash was laughing at Omega Prime's attempt. "My turn," he said. "Meteor Storm!"

All missile ports revealed all over Scrash's body and fired streams of missiles at Omega Prime. "Dang, no means of escaping except on the sides," Omega Prime thought himself.

The missiles struck their target. Scrash smirked in disappointment. "Two birds with one stone," he said. "Now I know."

Scrash felt bored so he was going to 'play' with the other Autobots. Then he heard missiles streaking across the skies. He looked back and he was rained upon. Optimus and Ultra Magnus jumped out from the smoke. "Battle mode!" Optimus shouted.

Ultra Magnus summoned his weapons and took aim. Optimus brought his ladder over his head and took aim as well. The brothers fired missiles at Scrash. The missiles hit their mark but Scrash was laughing. "Man, I never knew I have this much fun," he said.

"Why?" Optimus wondered.

"Because I regret playing with you," Scrash said in a serious tone. "Meteor Storm!"

Ultra Magnus took the skies to avoid the missiles. But when he saw that the missiles weren't coming for him, his spark sunk. "He's targeting Optimus," Magnus said. "LOOK OUT!"

Optimus jumped back from the first wave of missiles before he was struck by the next wave. Optimus switched to vehicle mode and pulled out from the missiles storm. He switched back to robot mode and fired his Blaze Blasters. Scrash dodged the attack but it was in Optimus' favor. Optimus charged for Scrash as Ultra Magnus swoop in. "Omega Prime transform!" Optimus shouted.

Omega Prime made his second appearance and leap in the air. "Gyro Strike!"

The wheel on Omega Prime's knees spun at high speeds as Omega Prime drilled Scrash to the ground.

Meanwhile…

Defensor and Menasor were settling their rivalry. They were pretty much even. "Defensor, you've beaten me countless of times," Menasor said.

"Good, that save me from explaining your defeat," Defensor said.

"But this time, it's different," Menasor said. "I've changed. I'm much more knowledgeable about myself and I'll send you to the scrap heap."

"Not likely," Defensor said. Defensor reconfigure his gun to another setting and fired a disrupter ray at Menasor. Menasor broke apart as the Stunticon stood in his place. "Not so tough now," Defensor grinned.

"Wrong," Motormaster said.

The Stunticons merged once more and Menasor returned. "How?" Defensor said. "That should've inhabited your transformation ability."

"We broke up before it hit us," Menasor said. "I've been studying you and we been losing on purpose. And now we found your keystone."

"Keystone?"

Menasor drew his gun and aimed at Defensor's left arm. He squeezed the trigger and struck the joint. Rest-Q slipped off from Defensor's body. Menasor charged in and struck Inferno. Defensor was in pieces from the blow. "Fire!" Inferno shouted.

The Stunticons fired their guns and pushed Menasor away from them. "Come on team, Defensor needs a second appearance," Inferno said. Nothing happened. "What happened?"

"Without Rest-Q to heal you in combat, Defensor is out of commission for the time being," Menasor laughed. "Plus Inferno is too damaged to hold Defensor for long."

"He's right," Inferno muttered to himself. "Rest-Q!"

"He's not moving," Throttle reported. "He's seriously hurt."

"Get him out of here," Inferno ordered.

"T-Ai, we need a space bridge," Throttle requested.

Road Ranger and Cop-Tur helped Rest-Q on Throttle's back. A space bridge opened as Throttle jumped through. "You'll pay for this," Inferno hissed.

"Shall I make a check to Rest-Q's hospital bill?" Menasor laughed.

Meanwhile…

The Jet Corp was dealing with the Autobot Brothers. No matter how accurate their shot is, the Autobots Brothers can never touch the jets. "Man, stay still!" Prowl said.

"No," Nightfire said. The jets regroup and dropped bombs on the Brothers. The Brothers were forced to take cover. "Man, we bit the wrong end of the stick today," X-Brawn said.

"If we can only fly," Sideburn said. "Just that alone will give us a chance against these jets."

"We can't fly but I know someone who can," Prowl hinted.

Autobot Base

T-Ai had her hands full in Sick Bay. She was treating Rest-Q's injuries and watching the battle at the same time. Though she can activate the AI program as a second set of eyes, her attention will still be split. "Hey there, hi there, ho there," a voice spoke.

"Wilson," T-Ai said. Her face lit up with excitement. "Wilson, I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" Wilson wondered.

"Man the controls," T-Ai said. "I have to get Rest-Q back on his feet as fast as I can."

"No problem," Wilson shrugged.

"Are you this carefree?" Talon wondered.

"No stress means a longer life," Wilson said. "And plus, with no stress in your life, your girl will appreciate it."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm single," Talon grinned. Wilson read Talon's grin as a sign of cockiness. "Whatever," Wilson said.

"T-Ai!" Prowl called.

Wilson walked up to the console and accepted the call. "T-Ai is not available for the time being, can I take a message?" Wilson said.

"We need a flyer," Prowl said. "Send Flyby."

Wilson looked at Flyby and gave her the nod. "You heard the man," Wilson said. "You're the queen of the skies. They beckon for your assistance."

Flyby blushed with Wilson's words. "Your charms won't work on me," Flyby smiled.

"Whatever," Wilson said. "A space bridge is ready."

Flyby switched to jet mode and flew through the bridge. Wilson looked around and saw a new addition to the team. "Who are you?" Wilson wondered.

Arcee was lost for words. "Excuse me; is this how you talk to women?" Arcee asked.

"Only to one who peek my interest," Wilson said. "Can I have a name?"

"Why sure Wilson," Arcee said as she perk up her lips. "My name is Arcee."

"And what class you fall under?" Wilson wondered.

"I'm an Autobot Valkyrie," Arcee said.

"Valkyrie huh?" Wilson said. "That's very…interesting."

Arcee stood in confusing with Wilson's statement. "And you're quite interesting yourself," Arcee said. "What's your purpose for joining us?"

Wilson had a sly grin on his face. "All will be revealed soon enough my dear," Wilson said.

Wilson turned to the monitors and surveyed the battle. "I found my mediums," Wilson thought to himself. "Now I need to assess if they are willing to work together."

Rockies

"Missiles away!" Nightfire shouted.

Missiles rained all over the Autobots Brothers. Shadow Striker took aim and fired at the Autobots Brothers as well. "Man, where's reinforcement?" Sideburn wondered.

"Give it time," Prowl said.

A space bridge opened as Flyby exited and flew passed the Jet Corp. "What was that?" Sunstorm wondered.

"Why are you here?" Nightfire thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Leader

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 11

Leader

The jets were in for a surprise. Their leader, Nightfire, remain still and silent. "Hey Nightfire, do you know her?" Sunstorm asked.

Nightfire locked optics with his sister and stayed quiet. "Come on, tell them the truth," Flyby said.

"What truth?" Caliburst wondered. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Nightfire said. "To be honest…I've never seen her before in my life."

Flyby was saddened that her brother disowned her. "Fine," she said to herself.

"Alright, time to bring this chick down slowly," Sunstorm said. The jets lined up and opened fire. Flyby climbed higher in the air as she slipped her battle mask on. Her optics was still fixed on Nightfire. "Don't underestimate me," she said. Flyby replaced her blade with machine guns and aimed it at the jets.

Meanwhile…

Omega Prime was thrown on his back. His left wheel was snapped off his leg. Scrash slowly walk up to Omega Prime with a cold and blank look on his face. "All your efforts are for nothing Prime," he said. "I'm giving you an opportunity to save yourself and your reputation."

"I don't care what you offer, I will never turn my back on Cybertron," Omega Prime said.

"I'm not asking you to turn your back to Cybertron," Scrash corrected. "I'm only asking for your power. Together, we can reshape our home world and make it better for us and the universe."

"I rather join Galvatron than listen to you."

"So be it," Scrash rumbled. Scrash cocked back his arm as a sword appeared. Scrash drove the sword down as Omega Prime's Autobot insignia glowed. The sword went straight through as Optimus and Ultra Magnus rolled away. The brothers got on their feet and faced Scrash. "Maximum fire!" they shouted.

Scrash withstood the brunt of the attack and stood firm. "When will you Autobots learn?" he said.

"Impossible," Magnus said.

"After all of that, nothing," Optimus said.

"No matter how hard you try to resist, it doesn't change a damn thing," Scrash said. "You're nothing to me. Just give in to the truth and accept that we Decepticons are the true rulers of the universe."

"Never," Optimus objected.

"Oh, the word that boils my energon," Scrash rumbled. Three hisses was emitted from Scrash as he vanished, leaving Tidal Wave behind. Scrash appeared in front of Ultra Magnus and landed a blow to the midsection. Magnus keeled over in pain as Scrash rammed his knee to Ultra Magnus' face. Scrash held his arm in the arm as his sword materialized. "Final Strike," Scrash smiled.

"NO!" Optimus shouted. He moved to shield his brother from Scrash's onslaught. Scrash brought down his sword and sliced Optimus' left arm from the elbow. "You're a glutton for punishment Prime," Scrash said.

Scrash drove his elbow on Optimus' back. Scrash reached out and Ultra Magnus by his neck. He threw Magnus high in the air. "Tidal Wave, take aim and fire," Scrash ordered.

"Yes sir," Tidal Wave said. Tidal Wave switched to robot mode and let Ultra Magnus have it. Missiles and bullets pelted Ultra Magnus' body. Scrash charged his sword with energy and sent an energy wave at Ultra Magnus. Scrash turned his back as his wave hit its mark. "Get up Prime!" Scrash demanded. "I'm not the type that kicks a dog while it's down. I want to see the fear and pain it's going through before I put it out of its misery."

Optimus slowly climbed to his feet. "Good," Scrash said. Scrash drew his second sword and started hacking away at Optimus' armor. Scrash end it with a missile to the chest. Optimus crashed into a cliff and limped to the ground, barely online. Scrash swung his sword as he was ready to pierce Optimus' spark. "Explain to Alpha Trion what has happen because today, you failed," Scrash smiled.

Scrash took his aim and cocked back. The fighting stopped as Optimus' life was about to be taken. "Optimus, NO!" Sideburn shouted.

Autobot Base

"I can't watch," T-Ai said as she looked away. Wilson, on the other hand, looked on.

"Are you really going to do it?" Wilson thought to himself.

Talon looked at Wilson and saw that he was too calm and relaxed. "He must have nerves of steel," he thought to himself. "I mean, if it was Flyby, I wouldn't be so silent."

Talon looked around and saw that someone is missing. "Guys, where's Arcee?" Talon asked.

Wilson looked and saw that Arcee was missing. "Yeah, where did she go?" Wilson wondered.

"Did you send her to battle?" Throttle asked.

"No I didn't," T-Ai said.

Desert

Arcee arrived at the scene to witness the death of her leader. "Optimus," she spoke softly. "It can't end like this."

"Look at me!" Scrash said.

Optimus slowly move his head as he looked at Scrash. "Do it," Optimus said. "I can't stop you."

"Very well," Scrash said. "Goodbye Optimus Prime." Scrash charged his sword and drove his sword down.

"OPTIMUS!" Arcee shouted.

Scrash's sword came to a complete stop. The tip of the blade rests just mere inches from Optimus' armor.

Autobot Base

"He stopped," Talon said.

"Why?" Throttle wondered.

"Could it be hearing Arcee's voice stopped him?" T-Ai said.

"Did Arcee save Optimus' life?" Wilson wondered to himself. "And what is this energy I just felt? The nanobytes are acting strange. Did I really find my medium?"

Desert

Scrash turned his optics to Arcee and grinned. Scrash shook his sword and put it away. "Count your blessings Prime," Scrash said. "She just saved your life. Decepticons let us retreat. We've done enough damage for the day. ADA, get us out of here."

"Yes sir," ADA complied. ADA activated the ship's system and beamed everyone and the ship out from the desert.

"They vanished?" Sideburn said.

"Ain't that something," X-Brawn said.

"Never mind them, look at Optimus," Inferno said. Prowl and Towline helped Ultra Magnus to his feet and brought him over to Optimus. Ultra Magnus sighed in disgust. "Man, I thought I'll see the day," he said. "The day the Decepticon nearly won."

"Thanks to Arcee, Optimus is safe," Wedge smiled.

Arcee stood with her mouth open in shock. She was completely speechless. She started walking backwards in nervousness. "What's wrong Arcee?" Hotshot asked.

"I didn't do anything," Arcee answered. "That was sheer luck." Arcee switched to vehicle mode and left. Arcee raced down the road back to base. "I didn't save Optimus," she said to herself.

Arcee started thinking about that moment in her head and replaying it over and over again. She slammed on her brakes and switched to robot mode. She walked up to a cliff and punched a hole on the rock face. "Even if I did somehow save him, why did he stop?" Arcee wondered. "Something made him stop. I saw it. The look on his face when he stopped it was frustration. But it was directed at someone else. It's like, he's being controlled. The question is who is controlling him."

Somewhere in Montana

At the base of Baldy Mountain, a group of hikers were heading to see Baldy Rock up close and personal. The hikers were young adult, recent university graduates looking for adventure before the heavy burden of life dropped on their shoulders. Leading the hike is a cheery and over-perky tour guide and she was _perky_. "Alright guys, how is everyone loving the hike so far?" she asked.

"It's per…"

"Okay, let's keep moving," she interrupted.

"I swear that bitch is getting on my nerves," Brittany muttered.

"If I hear, 'okay' once more time, I swear I'm going to murder her," Mike grumbled.

"Why did he choose her in the first place?" Carl wondered.

"Remember?" Chrissy reminded.

"Ah, the beauty of nature is compelling," James sighed.

"I know right," the tour guide. "Nature is so mysterious. It's like you want to study it closer to find what makes it tick."

"There 'something' I do like to study," James said. James had an overwhelming attraction towards the tour guide and his friends couldn't believe his taste in women.

"Man, this is boring," Mike groaned. "How about we do something fun?"

The tour guide was confused about what James meant. "Like what?" she wondered.

The girls looked at Mike and smiled. "How about we enjoy nature?" they suggested.

It wasn't long before…

"Ah, I miss this," Mike said as he inhaled the vapor. "What were we doing again?"

"Hey Chrissy, my boobs look odd," Brittany said. "Can I see yours to be sure that this is normal?"

"Now that's an idea," Mike grinned.

"You guys, I can't believe you brought the stash with you," James said. "This is illegal and I don't want my darling Tabitha to be influence by this."

"F- nature," Tabitha laughed. "The only reason I took this stupid tour guide job because I needed the money. Believe me, I rather be at the club getting all f- up."

"Tell it girl," Chrissy said.

"Want to see my tattoo of two girls making out?" Tabitha offered.

"Too late," James whined. "She's baked. My love for you is gone!"

"Quit being a wuss man," Mike said. "So where is this tattoo of yours and are you willing to do that for real?"

The ground shook, interrupting the circle. "Did a bear fall?" Brittany wondered.

"That's some big bear," Mike snickered.

"I think that it's a ship," James said. James got up from the circle and went to investigate. "Finally, the nerd is gone," Tabitha said and ripped one. "Whew, I was holding that one in."

"Damn girl, what died?" Chrissy gagged.

"My life," Tabitha smiled.

"Damn your life stinks," Mike said. "So Britt, can I check your boobs?"

"Sure," Brittany said.

"RUN!" James shouted.

James jumped out from the brush and through the circle. "Robots!" James shouted. "Big killer robots!"

"What's his deal?" Mike wondered.

"Um, Mike, did you get this from the islands because I'm seeing a huge robot?" Brittany asked.

"I'm seeing it too," Chrissy said.

"Dōmo arigatō Mr. Roboto," Tabitha sang.

"Girls, this is the same stuff we use in school," Mike said. "That thing is real. RUN!" Mike and the girls ran from their little circle and out to safety. Another set of metal footsteps approached the robot. "All clear sir," the drone reported.

"Good," Scourge said as he looked around. "This should provide good cover for the time being. Set up the machine."

"Yes sir," the drone saluted.

Scourge turned around and head deep into the forest until he reached a clearing. There was the Hydra Cannon. Scrash was outside, inspecting his ship. He wasn't pleased. "My lord," Scourge said. "The South flank is secured."

"Good," Scrash said. "ADA!"

ADA was on top of the ship when she heard her name. "Coming!" she shouted. ADA leap from the edge and landed on the ground below. She stuck the dismount only to move her left foot slightly. Three drones held up cards with the number 9 on them. "Now is not the time for antics," Scrash said. "Status report."

"Well, let me tell you what's working," ADA said. "We have missiles, reserve power and the teleporter."

"That's it?"

"With main power down, we're lucky that the controls work."

"What's the status on the engines?"

"Both impulse and warp engines are shot," ADA reported. "Whoever did this…"

"You mean, someone deliberately sabotaged the engine?"

"They had to know what they were doing," ADA said.

"I bet its Ultra Magnus," Scourge snarled. "I'll grind his armor to dust."

"It wasn't him," ADA said. "I checked the surveillance. It had to be someone from the outside because sensors and hull plating was re-routed from the entry near the nacelles."

Scrash looked at the entry point and saw that it was too small for anyone on the ship to do it. "Bomb?" Scourge questioned.

"No," ADA said. "Someone cut into the hull, snuck in, trashed the engines and left before anyone noticed."

"Given the fact that someone took the time to re-route the systems on the hull, means that it could've been one of the Autobots."

"It happened after we escaped from the black hole," ADA said. "It was from that moment, we were losing the engines."

Scrash snarled in frustration. "Give me a report of the options we have," Scrash requested. "I hate being stranded on this rock, especially with the Autobots around. With our ship disabled, it will only be a matter of time before they can find us. Set up the cloak. I'll be in my quarters."

Scrash looked at his ship and went inside. "I don't like being stuck here either," Scourge said.

"Same here," ADA agreed. "If we are to take over Cybertron, we have to leave this planet and get there before the Autobots."

"We can still do that," Scourge said.

"Not with the technology the humans have," ADA said. "We'll be lucky if we have warp, let alone escape this star system."

Autobot Base

The Autobots returned from their battle and rushed Optimus into Sick Bay. Ultra Magnus passed out from his injuries and placed in Sick Bay as well. T-Ai immediately started working on their leaders. While they wait on words, the Autobots were talking about a temporary leader for the time being. "I know that having Optimus seriously hurt is affecting everyone," Hotshot said. "But until he's on his feet, I should take the lead."

"No way," Wedge protested. "Remember what happened when you were left in charged. We're not risking another repeat. Since we build the backbone of our operation, I think the Build Team should be in charge."

"Hold on there little one," Railspike said. "We appreciate the time and dedication you made for the team but the trains should lead the team."

"As an officer of the law, we should follow by the book," Prowl said.

"Yeah, I'm next in line," Hotshot interrupted.

"No, I meant, an officer of the law should lead the team," Prowl boasted. The Autobots started arguing and throwing insults at one another. A gun was fired and the shot echoed across the room. "I should be in control," Inferno said.

"What makes you say that?" Wedge asked.

"Out of everyone, I'm the most levelheaded of the group," Inferno said.

"At the same time, if you lose control of your emotions, you turn into a rouge Decepticons," Rapidrun stated.

"I know that," Inferno said. "Optimus and Ultra Magnus are out for the time being. Now I believe we should show them that we can keep our composure in this time of crisis. Now, I want those Decepticons to pay for what they did."

"I agree," a female voice spoke. Inferno looked behind him and saw Arcee. Arcee walked up to Inferno and stood by his side. Inferno was lost for words. "I understand where Inferno is coming from," Arcee said. "We can't fall apart and bicker on who should be leader when we know that Optimus and Ultra Magnus are going to pull through. I don't know about you but I'm placing my life in Inferno's hand. Because I know he won't let me down, aren't you?"

Inferno saw the warm smile on Arcee's face and he went red. "Thanks Arcee," Inferno said.

"I say Inferno should be in charge until either Optimus or Ultra Magnus are back on their feet," Arcee motioned.

"I second it," Towline said.

"All in favor."

The Autobots look among themselves for answers. "Aye," Road Ranger said.

"Aye," Cop-Tur said.

"Aye, Throttle said. "And I believe Rest-Q will be behind you too sir."

"Count us in," Hotshot said.

"Same here," Wedge said.

"He may be young but he's got spark," Railspike said. "He's has our support."

"As long no rules are broken…"

"Prowl," X-Brawn scolded.

"I speak for my brothers and say that Inferno should be in charge," Sideburn said. Inferno turned his attention to Wilson. "Don't look at me," Wilson said. "I'm like Ultra Magnus, I go by my own rules. But as for leadership, why not."

"T-Ai?" Inferno called.

Small footsteps approached Inferno as T-Ai looked up at him. "I can't assure that they will have a speedy recovery," she said. "But Optimus gave me his word that Koji will be rescued. Can you do the same?"

"If I find him, I'll call you," Inferno promised.

"Thanks," T-Ai smiled.

"It's decided," Arcee said. "Inferno is in charge."

"The Decepticons have no idea what's going to hit them," Inferno said.

"But how are we going to find them?" Cop-Tur asked.

"In case none of you noticed but I saw that the Hydra Cannon is severely damaged," Wilson said. "I doubt they can leave the planet in that condition. So I'm willing to bet that they are on this planet, repairing the ship. A ground search is recommended but I doubt the ship will be easy to spot."

"He's right," Inferno said. "Though Scrash backed us into a corner, he's trapped. So be on high alert. The Decepticons are desperate to leave. Stopping them is ideal. Killing them is optionally but I like a live bait to fish them out. I bet that Scrash isn't willing to sacrifice any of them to us. Let the hunt begin."

Hydra Cannon

Shadow Striker was walking down the hall of the ship. Since it was going to be her new home, she figured it was best to scope it out. "It's quite quaint," she said. "It's not like the Decepticon base back on Cybertron but it'll do."

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

Shadow Striker came to a stop when she heard Scrash's voice. "That was Lord Scrash," she said. "But who is he talking to?"

Shadow Striker looked around and found Scrash's quarters. She crept up to the door and gently placed her head to the door. "Tell me why you want Prime to live?" Scrash asked. "I had him."

"Even so, you would've made a fatal mistake by killing him," a dark voice spoke.

"How?"

"With Optimus out of the picture, the Autobots will be looking for revenge. As easily you taken down Prime, your soldiers will take them down as well. Then pretty soon, you'll have an intergalactic war in on your hands. With reinforcements from Cybertron, the battle will destroy this planet thus ruining my plans. You know that the core is here on this planet do you?"

"I've been told but I haven't found it yet," Scrash said. "And besides, with Prime gone, we can easily take on Cybertron."

"Remember that Primus rest in Prime's body and I can't have him kill just yet."

"I understand."

"That voice is dark and cold," Shadow Striker whispered. "I wonder…"

"But now we are trapped on this planet," Scrash continued.

"I understand that. You can use the chance to find the boy."

"According to ADA, we captured Koji Onishi."

"That's not the boy who I speak of. This one doesn't have a past history with the Autobots and he just recently got involved. It is he who possesses the object we need."

"Besides Koji, ADA did say that she encountered two humans who were beyond average."

"Two?" Shadow Striker questioned. "Besides Talon, who else did ADA meet?"

"Then it's one of them who possess the object. Find him and destroy him. I grow weary of being sealed in my prison. Go, so we can be closer to our goal."

"Understood."

"Slag, he's coming," Shadow Striker said. She was panicking. She didn't know how to act causal. "Aw man."

Scrash opened the door and saw Shadow Striker standing at the door. "Shadow Striker?" he said.

"My lord," Shadow Striker smiled. "I was coming to summon you. ADA completed her report and wanted your opinion."

"Is that so?" Scrash said.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Nothing," Scrash said. Shadow Striker stepped out of the way as Scrash left his quarters. He made his way to ADA's lab for a meeting with her.

"Um, sir?"

"What is it?" Scrash wondered.

"Not too long ago, I've overheard you speaking of two humans ADA met," Shadow Striker said. "I met one of them. His name is Talon."

"Only one?"

"I didn't know there was another. If you want, I can…"

"The only thing I want you to do is to call your boyfriend and have his team meet me on the bridge," Scrash ordered.

"Yes sir," Shadow Striker said.

"And another thing, eavesdropping is highly rude," Scrash stated. "If I catch you doing that again, I'll make sure that will the last conversation you'll ever hear."

"You're going to extinguish my spark?"

"No, just turn off your ears, permanently."

"Understood," Shadow Striker said. She walked down the hall towards the exit. Now terrified, Shadow Striker was smiling. "Fear," she said. "That's the emotion I live to bring. Arcee is next."


	12. Chapter 12: Goal

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 12

Goal

Scrash walked into a lab with robotic parts hanging everywhere and circuit boards littered the ground. He let out a groan of frustration with the mess in the room. "ADA," he called.

"Yes my lord," ADA answered.

"Clean up your mess, it's disgusting," Scrash said.

"I will eventually," ADA said. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I was told that you have your report," Scrash said.

"Report? Oh yeah, come over."

Scrash walked up to a table and waited. The door opened as Nightfire walked in with a roll of blueprint in his hand. "I got the schematics," he presented.

"A boost please," ADA requested.

Scrash reached down as he grabbed ADA and placed her on the table. Nightfire rolled out the blueprint of the ship's engine. "What you got?" Scrash asked.

"Simple," ADA said. "We need a new engine. After a detail search, everything is trashed. The engine has to be rebuilt. No questions asked."

Scrash sighed with the bad news. "Can we modify our system to compensate with Earth's technology?" Scrash asked.

"No but I found that Earth's technology is flexible if use under the proper care," Nightfire said.

"We can get parts from NASA down in Florida for our engines," ADA said.

"What about the warp core?"

"That's a whole another story."

"Earth is still a pre-warp planet," Nightfire said. "ADA suggest exposure to our engine technology is not recommended. To them, it's science fiction."

"I can do my best to rebuild the warp core but I doubt I can make it go to warp one," ADA said.

"Do what you can," Scrash said. "ADA, you're in charge with the ship. I want no delays what-so-ever."

"Understood," ADA said. "And if I might add, I make be pulling soldiers from the field for delivery assignments."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Scrash said. "Dismissed."

Scrash left ADA's lab and made his way to the bridge. Nightfire left the lab and followed his leader. "Scrash, I may not fully understand the situation Scourge and his crew put us in but…"

"If you see your sister again, kill her next time," Scrash growled.

Nightfire stood silently as his leader went to the bridge.

Bridge

The Stunticons were waiting for their leader to speak to them. "I wonder why he called us here," Drag Strip pondered.

"Who knows," Dead End said casually. "We all going to get slagged one way or another."

"That's it Dead End," Motormaster snarled. "I'm getting tired of listening to your sadistic attitude."

"It's not sadistic, it's the truth," Dead End said.

"Lord Scrash approaches," a drone announced.

The door opened as Scrash walked onto the bridge. He took his seat on his chair. He stared at the Stunticons with not a hint of anger in his optics. "Leave us," Scrash said. The drones calmly got up from their post and left the bridge. "When I broke you guys out from your pods, I thought to myself that I've recruited one of the most loyal Decepticons I can have," Scrash said. "Freeing them from their prison, they should be grateful that they are alive and witness the fall of the Autobots. But apparently some of you thought otherwise. You know they say that a team is as strong as the weakest link."

"I thought it was the other way around sir," Motormaster corrected.

"I know what I said," Scrash said. "For a while, I believed it was Motormaster who was the weakest. But now I know who the slacker is and his name is Dead End."

"Sir, I know you're angry and we can explain," Motormaster said.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm not angry at the fact that Dead End left his post. I don't blame Scourge for washing his hands. I'm pissed at your insolent! If there is a problem within the five of you, I expect Motormaster to handle it but he didn't. Instead, he went to Scourge who he thought that Scourge will give a fitting punishment. Scourge chose to leave that to me. Motormaster, I'm going to make you wish that you handled the situation then because I'm the type who will go overboard but I'm going to be fair on this one."

"You are?" Motormaster said. He was quivering in fear. He was beginning to image the torture that his leader was going to dish.

"Link up," Scrash ordered.

"What?"

"I said LINK UP! I want Menasor!" Scrash boomed.

"Yes sir," the Stunticon cowered. With a click and a whirr, Menasor made his appearance. "Menasor, you are indeed a faithful warrior but I have to strip you of your power," Scrash said.

"But sir…"

"But nothing." Scrash pulled out a sword and examined the blade. "Ah, the Phoenix blades," Scrash said in a calming voice. "Quite exotic and quite powerful. One wave from this sword and it will leave you breathless. Sadly I don't own the infamous Blade of the Phoenix but this sword will do."

Scrash threw the sword and it was jammed into Menasor's chest. He felt his strength leaving his body. "This is for Motormaster and his lack of ability to command his team," Scrash said.

The power drain was down, Menasor fell apart. The Stunticons lay on the ground, groaning in pain. "If you want Menasor back, show me that you can lead your team without fail," Scrash said. "That's the harshest of your punishment. Here's the easy part. You will be reassigned under ADA's guidance. Until you show ADA that you are competent, never show your face to me. Oh, and another thing…"

Scrash pulled out another sword and jammed on the ground. The Stunticons cried out in pain as they felt their strength leaving their bodies. "Half of your strength belongs to me now," Scrash rumbled. "Report to your station and leave from my sight at once!"

"Yes sir," Motormaster strained as he stood up. The Stunticons followed suit and followed their leader out from the bridge. "That was fun," Dead End said.

The door closed as Motormaster rushed at Dead End and pinned him to the wall. "This is all your fault," Motormaster growled. "Because of you, we are lower than the drones."

"And this is my fault?" Dead End said.

"Yes it is," Motormaster snarled. "I will make sure that your life will be a living hell from this point."

"Do that and we'll never get Menasor back," Dead End reminded. "My punishment is nothing like the one he gave you Motormaster. It's all your fault." Motormaster started to think and saw that Dead End was right. "Now release me you brute," Dead End demanded.

Motormaster set Dead End and punched a hole on the wall. He was seething in rage as he reported to ADA for their first task. The Stunticons followed their leader to ADA's lab. The door popped open as Shadow Striker emerged. "So Lord Scrash is that harsh," she said to herself. "I better not get on his bad side or I'll end up dead."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was wrapping up the repairs on Ultra Magnus when she had a thought come across her mind. "Hey Talon, can I ask you something?" T-Ai wondered.

"Sure," Talon said. He was studying Flyby's flight specs for better understand.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then you'll understand what I'm about to tell you."

That caught Talon's attention. To him, T-Ai is about to ask him something he will never do.

"Since Scrash is back into the picture, this war has taken a turn for the worse," T-Ai explained. "Who know what Scrash can do…"

"I don't care," Talon said.

"Talon, I'm talking about your safety."

"I have my armor."

"I know that but how long is that armor going to protect you from the likes of Scrash? I think you should go home for a while."

"What about Wilson? Aren't you going telling him to go home?"

"I can't," T-Ai said. "He already left. Besides, he didn't get involved."

That made Talon snap. Flyby switched to robot mode and stood between them to diffuse the situation. "Before we say something we'll later regret, think about it," she said.

"There is nothing to think about," Talon said. "If I'm too 'involved' with the matter on my home world, why bother living? You know what, you may look like a human but you'll never understand what it's like to be human!"

Talon stormed off to get away from everyone. "I have no idea where that comes from," Flyby apologized. "I'll go talk to him."

Arcee had heard everything and walked up to T-Ai. She picked up T-Ai and sat her on the table. "Talk," she said.

"Maybe he's right," T-Ai said. "I may look human but I'll never know what it's like to be one."

"Don't say that," Arcee said. "I'm a machine living in an organic world, something outside my element. I admit to myself that I will never truly understand what it's like to be them but I never stop trying."

T-Ai had a small smile on her face. "Maybe you're right," T-Ai said. "I can't fight nature."

"Good," Arcee smiled. Then her mind started to wander.

"Think about her aren't you?" T-Ai asked. "You're beginning to suspect if trusting me is a big mistake, judging from everything you heard."

"It's not that," Arcee said as she rests her hands on her hips. "But you're right; I can't stop thinking about ADA. It annoys me that she sent drones to do her work."

"It's for the better," T-Ai said. "She designed the body to be impossible to defeat."

"But nothing is impossible," Arcee said.

"That's the point. Just like you, I'm worried about how this war is going to turn out. It's not like the wars we have back home."

"True," Arcee agreed. "We know what the Decepticons want. But what Scrash wants is proven difficult to understand. We have to leave this planet for the sake of the humans."

"But we can't move unless they do," T-Ai said. "If they are stranded, so are we."

Hydra Cannon

Shadow Striker walked the halls of the ship with a task in hand. It was hatched up with her devious mind. She stopped by ADA's lab and walked in. "ADA, are you here?" Shadow Striker called.

"I am," ADA shouted.

Shadow Striker followed the voice to a computer console where ADA was composing a list of materials needed for the ship. "What's up?" ADA asked.

"Now that Scrash has returned, the Autobots will be more cautious now," Shadow Striker pointed out. "If we send someone to go get it, the Autobots will intervene. May I suggest an alternative approach?"

"Like what?" ADA asked.

"The natives," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Use the humans to handle our task?" ADA doubted. "As I recalled from my experience, they can't be trusted."

"It all depends who you ask," Shadow Striker said.

"I'll think about it."

Downtown

Motormaster was parked on the side of the road, looking for any Autobots. He was expecting a load to arrive for ADA. He was still fuming from what happened earlier. "I swear they will pay for this," he grumbled.

A green Kenworth W900 wrecker pulled up from behind Motormaster. "This rig is illegally parked," Towline stated. "I'm towing it to the fifth precinct. You're coming with me big fella."

Towline pulled up in front of Motormaster and lowered the wheel-lift. Towline backed up under Motormaster's steering wheels. Motormaster, grumbling, wasn't aware that he was being towed. Once the yokes catch the tires, it tightened and begins to lift Motormaster. Motormaster felt the jolt and snapped back to reality. "What the…" Motormaster said.

Towline had Motormaster hoisted and he was heavy. "No parking means no parking!" Towline stated. "Man, what's in this rig anyways?"

Towline pulled off hauling Motormaster to the impound lot. "Sorry buddy, but I'm staying put," Motormaster said.

There was a whoosh of air and Towline came to an abrupt stop. "What's going on?" Towline wondered. "I can't move this thing an inch. Someone must've activated the parking brakes. Oh boy, I bet the driver was sleeping. I screwed up again."

"Yes you did," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Towline called.

Five everyday cars pulled up in front of Towline. Towline examined the cars and recognized a particular car. "Sideburn?" Towline questioned.

"I'm not Sideburn!" Shadow Striker yelled. "Transform!"

The cars transformed and assumed a robot mode. "Stunticons!" Towline said.

The Stunticons took out their guns and aimed it at Towline. "Now, release our leader or you'll be the one that will be towed," Shadow Striker threatened.

Hydra Cannon

ADA was heading to the engine room after a thorough systems check on the bridge. "Man, main power is still out," ADA sighed. "Whoever did this, know what they were doing. I still can't scan pass the state line and that's pathetic. I can work better if I temporarily shut down the auto-defense system. That should speed up the process. But I need Scrash's permission to do that."

ADA walked up to Scrash's quarters and prepared the paperwork. "There," she said. "He should be able to understand."

ADA was about to knock when she heard a voice that didn't belong. "I'm getting tired of waiting, I need my shipment and I need it now!" Scrash demanded.

"I know but it takes time to load then you have the trip over to the drop site," a stern voice spoke.

"Look, you of all Autobots know what's going to happen and you came to me for a favor," Scrash reminded. "Now, if you want me to break it, I can."

"Don't. I make sure it leaves today."

"It better."

"That voice, it sounds so familiar," ADA wondered to herself.

The door opened and Scrash stood in front of ADA. "ADA?" Scrash said.

ADA was startled that she was caught. "My lord," she said. "The repairs are underway but I need main power restored to speed things up and to do that I need the auto-defense taken offline."

"But that makes us vulnerable to the enemy," Scrash said.

"I know but our scanners can stretch as far at the state line to the south," ADA said. "If they are coming, I'll mobilize the drones for the time being."

"As long the drones are armed and alert, do what you have to," Scrash granted.

"You won't regret it sir," ADA bowed. Then ADA saw two swords mounted on Scrash's wall. "Is that the Claw of the Phoenix?" ADA inquired.

"It is," Scrash said as he looked at the swords. "Quite rare isn't it?"

"How you get the real deal?" ADA wondered. "Fakes were made throughout the universe but no one was able to track the Blacksmith who made them."

"I have my ways," Scrash said. "I'm still looking for the third sword."

"That's too much for one person to hold."

"Don't doubt me ADA. If I was able to strip the Stunticons of Menasor and half of their power and manage to keep my sanity, I can deal with the soul stealing sword."

Scrash left his quarters for his rounds. ADA stared at the swords before heading to the engine room. "Phoenix swords are the most dangerous weapons in the universe," ADA said to herself. "You have Claw of the Phoenix that can rip souls out of their opponents in half with ease. The Beak of the Phoenix drains life energy from their opponent like a mosquito. Then the Blade of the Phoenix destroys the souls from user and opponent. Combine together, you have the Chaos Sword and nothing good comes that. Maybe that's he's looking for. Can the blade be here on Earth?"

Autobot Base

Talon and Flyby walked back inside the base. Talon was still fuming from earlier. T-Ai saw Talon and decided not to approach him. Instead, Talon walked up to T-Ai. "I guess I vent my frustration I had with the war on you and I'm sorry," Talon apologized. "I just want the war to be over."

"Hopefully it will be soon," T-Ai agreed.

The computer started to beep with an alert. T-Ai rushed to the main room and assessed the situation. "Oh no," T-Ai said.

"What's wrong?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"Towline is in trouble with the Stunticons," T-Ai reported.

"Send the Spychangers."

"Wait, Ultra Magnus," Talon interrupted. "If you mind, send me and Flyby instead."

"Talon," Flyby scolded. "You don't interrupt Magnus like that."

"It's okay," Ultra Magnus said. "Go on. I'll have the Spychangers on standby."

"Come on partner," Talon said. "I'm super pissed and I need to hit something and they will do."

Flyby laughed at Talon's determination. "Let's go."

T-Ai heard a small snarl. T-Ai looked and it was Arcee. She was itching for a fight and she was upset that she wasn't chosen. "Sorry," T-Ai said.

"It's nothing," Arcee sighed. "You're just doing your job."

Ultra Magnus looked at the screen as the Stunticon continue to harass Towline. "Is this what Optimus face every day?" he wondered to himself. "Decepticons cause uproar and he have to choose which team to handle the situation. But what really irritate me is that I sent a human to battle. Why? Could it be that Koji made me see that humans can handle themselves? Or it's something else?"

"Everything is normal for the time being," Arcee thought to herself. "There is no way that T-Ai would betray us. With her dedication and hard work she put on this operation, why would she attack the Autobots? T-Ai is a mysterious one."

Downtown

"I can't release him," Towline refused. "He parked illegally and he needs to do time. He will be booted and ticketed for his recklessness."

"Boot this," Wildrider snarled. He fired at Towline's tire. The jolt released Motormaster and he was free. Motormaster switched to robot mode to deal with his problem. "Sorry buddy but I've done every time to end my life," Motormaster said. "Join the Allspark."

A space bridge opened up above the Stunticons. A jet exited from the bridge as a human jumped from the portal and landed on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Motormaster asked.

"I remember this brat," Shadow Striker said. "He was there when Optimus and Defensor took you out."

"Is that so?" Motormaster said. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yes he did and he made me cry," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Oh please," Talon gagged.

"For your suffering, he will pay with his blood," Motormaster boomed. He drew his Vacuum Sword and charged for Talon. Talon grinned as Motormaster came towards him. Talon activated his armor and jumped in the air. Talon was suited up as he drew a sword from his back. "You alone, this will be boring," Talon yawned.

Talon aimed his sword and fired a blast at Motormaster's back. Motormaster stumbled forward then swung his arm. Talon saw a giant coming towards him. "Uh-oh," Talon said. Talon was smacked and he pierced the concrete warehouse. "Come on, we can't let the boss have all the fun," Wildrider suggested. The boys switched to vehicle mode and went after Talon. Shadow Striker was left alone and Flyby stared her down. "Since the boys left, I guess you'll do," Flyby insulted.

"Cocky are we?" Shadow Striker grinned. "You may not be the one I want but you'll get equal punishment."

"Have someone else in mind?" Flyby wondered.

"Oh yes," Shadow Striker smiled. "And I bet she's waiting for me to call her out."

Autobot Base

T-Ai looked at Arcee than at the screen. "Got beef with her?" T-Ai asked.

"I wouldn't call it beef," Arcee answered as she crossed her arms. "It's more like history."

"So you know her?"

"Unfortunately."

The computer beeped once more. "What now?" T-Ai wondered.

She pulled up the information and she raised an eyebrow. "Either the Stunticons are doing a poor job in getting our attention or the Commandos are really stupid," T-Ai commented.

"What you got?" Magnus asked.

"The Commandos are at an oil facility," T-Ai reported. "I bet they are there to steal oil."

"Arcee," Magnus called. "Take the Build Team and stop them."

"Yes sir," Arcee smiled.

"T-Ai, alert Wedge and send him to action," Magnus requested.

"Man, manning the field and taking care of Optimus and Rest-Q is taxing on one person," T-Ai complained.

"Why not activate the AI program?" Magnus suggested.

T-Ai thought about it and agreed. "You're right," T-Ai said. T-Ai opened a channel to Wedge. "Wedge, we got a situation at an oil facility," T-Ai announced. "The Commandos are making an illegal purchase. I'm sending Arcee with you. I sent the space bridge is set to take you there."

"On it!" Wedge said.

"Computer, activate AI program!" T-Ai commanded.

A hover disc hover near T-Ai as her holographic projection materialized. "Looking good," she said.

"Same here," T-Ai agreed. "I'm going to tend to Optimus and Rest-Q and you take the controls. Come on Ultra Magnus, I still need to finish those repairs."

"Alright," Magnus said.

Oil Refinery

Four military vehicles and a space shuttle approached a large oil refinery. Workers saw the vehicles and wondered about their business. "Excuse me, you're not authorized to be here," a worker stated.

A Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter lowered and whipped up the air around the worker. "Hey!" the worker shouted.

The helicopter changed it form and Ro-Tor dropped in front of the worker. "Boo," he whispered.

Everyone cleared the facility. "Nice touch," Mega-Octane praised.

"It's all in presentation," Ro-Tor boasted.

"Never mind that, we got work to do," Movor reminded. "ADA needs this energy for the ship."

"He's right," Mega-Octane agreed. "We have to fill this container and bring it back to her. Transform and get to work."

"Yes sir!" the Commandos shouted. They switched to robot mode and attached hoses to oil tanks. Mega-Octane activated the pump and started to drain oil from the tank. "It won't be long before we can get out of here without problem," Mega-Octane laughed.

"Right," Movor said with a flat tone.

"Um, not to be a pest, but this area is too quiet," Rollbar said.

"Oh no," Movor said to himself.

"It's unusual for one of our plans to be a success."

"Don't say it."

"We are halfway done…"

"You're jinxing it."

"And haven't seen one…"

"It's like saying Bloody Mary three times to a mirror."

"Autobot."

"Strike three and here they come," Movor pointed.

A space bridge opened where Movor pointed as a sports car and 4 construction vehicles emerged from the bridge.

"You see what happens when you talk too much," Movor said.

"Sorry," Rollbar said.

"Autobots, transform!" Arcee shouted.

"Hey look, its Wedgie boy," Armourhide teased.

"I bet he's here for another round," Mega-Octane said.

"Stop what you're doing!" Wedge demanded.

"How about no?" Movor chuckled.

"ADA!" Mega-Octane called.

Twenty circles hovered in the air as drones materialized. "Get them!" Armourhide ordered.

Both drones and Autobots drew their weapons and took aim.

Hydra Cannon

ADA was in the mechanism of the engine. She was casing out what parts are needed for the repair. "I believe that's everything," ADA sighed. "Now I have to find them or something similar. ADA crawled through the gears and crank shaft to the opening she made. She stepped out and stretched her body. "Man, that was cramp," she said.

ADA picked up the panel and closed the engine for now. She turned around and she froze. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I have my ways," a woman said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ADA asked.

"My purpose is to make a deal with you. My name…you can call me Empress."


	13. Chapter 13: Anger

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 13

Anger

"I refuse!" ADA said.

"Why?" Empress wondered.

"I will never betray him," ADA said.

"Is that so?" Empress said as she walked up to ADA. "If I remember correctly, you were willing to renounce your allegiance to be with a human."

"You're wrong," ADA smiled. "I can careless about him." Empress blew lightly on ADA's neck. ADA shivered from the sensation. "Think about my offer," Empress whispered. "It's a onetime deal. Once you say no, the offer is gone for good. Don't be so quick to say no…sweetie."

Empress breathed on ADA's neck once more. ADA froze from the sensation. She closed her eyes and shook the feeling off. A blade materialized in her hand. She turned around and Empress was gone. "Tsk, the nerves of that bitch," ADA snarled. "I'm not betraying Scrash nor do her dirty work."

Oil Refinery

The trigger was squeezed as the drones fired at the Autobots. "Stop you fools!" Mega-Octane ordered. "If you fire those weapons here, this whole place can blow and I don't want to be on fire again."

The Commandos agreed with their leader and so did the Build Team. "What are we going to do without our weapons?" Wedge wondered. "We can't go hand-to-hand, it's a losing battle."

"Wedge is right," Arcee thought to herself. "If what T-Ai said about the drones is correct, hand-to-hand is out of the question."

Sick Bay

"T-Ai?" Arcee called.

"What's up?" T-Ai answered.

"About those drones I met earlier," Arcee trailed.

"What about them?"

"When you said that the drones logged me into their system, what does that mean?"

"The drones have a doppelganger program and they will mimic their opponent to overwhelm them," T-Ai explained. "Luckily the drones are not operating under a network. But when you do see one, don't think, run! With a small army, you may have a chance but don't take them too lightly. They will kill you."

Oil Refinery

"There has to be a way to stop the Decepticons and not blow this plant up," Arcee wondered to herself. "Man, this is tough."

Downtown Metro City

Talon sat up from his sudden blow and saw that he was surrounded by the Stunticons. "Come on, is this the best you can do?" Talon teased.

The Stunticons slammed on their brakes and switched to robot mode. They drew their guns and took fire. Talon flew out of the path of the bullets. He was laughing at their attempts. "Gentlemen, give me a challenge," Talon said.

Talon called for his cannon and fired a blast at each Stunticons. The Stunticons were taken down easier than Talon expected. "Something's up?" Talon wondered to himself.

Outside

"You made not be the one I want but it will be a pleasure to kill you," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Try your luck, wrench," Flyby hissed.

Shadow Striker drew her gun and started firing. Flyby jumped to the side. Her cannons appeared and returned fire. Shadow Striker jumped back and fired a missile. Flyby opened up her wings and took flight. Immediately Flyby saw that Shadow Striker will pose a problem if she dragged the fight any longer. Then Flyby saw something that caught her eye. "What the hell?" she wondered.

Inside

The Stunticons quickly rose to their feet and looked at Talon. They grinned deviously at him. Talon wondered if it was all a trick. Then Talon felt a sharp blow to his back. Talon smacked onto the ground below.

Autobot Base

Inferno was sitting next to Optimus as T-Ai was wrapping up the minor repairs Ultra Magnus needed. "Optimus, I'm impressed," Inferno said. "Dealing with the Decepticons and your feud with Ultra Magnus and you still maintain your stature. You have your trust with Ultra Magnus that never seems to be broken no matter the situation. And yet I don't know what to do."

"It's called sibling rivalry," T-Ai said. "I may not know it myself but it's what siblings do. They fight over anything that puts one of them ahead of the other."

"A petty rivalry?" Inferno questioned.

"Ultra Magnus still care about Optimus," T-Ai said.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Magnus snipped.

"Bicker or not, nothing has changed," T-Ai continued. "And hopefully it remains the same between us."

"So you detect my little spat I have with you," Inferno said.

"It's okay," T-Ai said. "A little beef is healthy in any relationship. But just to let you know, my reason for leaving is valid. I will tell everybody when the time comes."

"I guess I can't force you to talk," Inferno said.

"See, now we have a under…"

"What's wrong?" Inferno asked.

T-Ai looked at the nearest monitor and waved her hand. It was a live feed from the fight in Downtown. "Whoa, someone handled Talon," Inferno said.

"Wilson?" T-Ai said. "It can't be."

Downtown

Talon slowly rose to his feet. He faced his attacker and laughed. "Now that hurt," Talon said. "You have some funny of betraying your own race, Wilson."

"Ha!" ADA laughed.

Talon looked up and hissed. "What you doing here?" he boomed.

"Watching a show," ADA smiled. "And besides, if that was him, you'll be dead by now."

"Not impressive," Talon said. "But who the hell is this person you hire?"

The attacker retracted their helmet and it was Koji. "Say hello to my boy toy, Koji," ADA introduced. "I hope you're watching T-Ai because your world is about to end today."

Autobot Base

T-Ai was snarling from ADA's taunt. She tightly gripped her tool and started hissing like crazy. Inferno watched as the metal tool in T-Ai's hand started to bend. Then the tool broke under pressure. "T-Ai, are you okay?" Inferno asked.

"No, no I'm not," T-Ai answered.

"Someone's got anger issue," Inferno thought to himself.

Oil Refinery

The plant was at a standstill. No one budged. Any weapon fire can blow up the plant and no one wanted that. "There has to be a reverse pump," Arcee wondered to herself. "Judging from the style of the building, there has to be a reservoir underneath."

Arcee scanned the area for any switch. "Find it," Arcee said. "T-Ai, I need you to activated the reverse pump."

"Reverse pump?" T-Ai questioned. "Is it manual or electronic?"

"From the looks of it, electronic."

"Give me a second," T-Ai said and the radio went silent.

"What are you planning?" Wedge wondered.

"You'll see."

"A little bit longer and I'll be full," Mega-Octane said. Then he felt the tanks getting lighter. "What the…What's going on?"

"It seems someone reverse the flow of the oil," Armourhide reported.

"Autobots," Mega-Octane hissed.

"I'll handle the Commandos," Arcee said. "You're combining ability will confuse the drones."

"Right," Wedge agreed.

Seeing that it was hopefully, Mega-Octane jettisons the tanks and switched to robot mode. "You Autobots are more annoying than the humans that inhabit the planet," Mega-Octane said. "Decepticons, Combiner mode!"

"Yes sir!" the Commandos shouted.

Armourhide and Rollbar form the arms and attached to the main body. The chest plated attached to the torso. Ro-Tor and Movor formed the legs and attached to the main body. A helmet slipped over Mega-Octane's head as the menace came online. "Ruinations awaken!" he boomed.

Ruination welds two fusion weapons in his hand and started firing. Arcee smirked with Ruination's heavy fire power. Arcee performed backward somersaults to avoid Ruination's gun fire. On her fourth flip, Arcee propelled herself high in the air. She drew her guns and started firing at Ruination. The bullets struck the ground and rode up to Ruination's feet and climbed to his head. When Ruination was struck in the head, he ceased firing. Arcee twirled in the air and landed gracefully on her feet. "Now imagine if I was able to fly," Arcee thought to herself. "Boy, I'll be one dangerous chick."

Ruination recovered from the bullet wound and stared Arcee down. "Well, in terms of gun play, we're about even but I'm better," Arcee boasted. "I wonder if you can top me in close-hand combat, what about it boys?"

Arcee sent a wink and Ruination lost it. "We'll see about that," Ruination said. "Mode change!"

Ruination switched to a different configuration. With the flyers for his arms, Ruination took flight. Ruination looped and flew low to the ground. "DOUBLE DEMOLTION!" Ruination shouted.

The cannons on Ruination's back started firing at Arcee. Arcee ran towards Ruination at full speed. Arcee used her gun as means to deflect the bullets. Arcee came to a stop and jumped in the air as Ruination flew beneath her. Arcee fired few shots at Ruination. Ruination quickly climbed to the air. "Impressive but how about coming closer?" Arcee egged.

Arcee quickly covered the wound that was inflicted to her left arm earlier on. "I have to be careful," she thought to herself. "But I'm not giving up just yet."

Arcee took aim and fired at Ruination. Ruination nose dives and split up. Mega-Octane switched to vehicle mode and peeled rubber. His comrades maintain an energy link to his body. The Commandos rejoined their leader and Ruination returned. Ruination scooped up Arcee and took her for a ride. "Sorry, your credit card has been rejected," Ruination laughed. "This is where you get off." And he chucked Arcee to the ground below. "Give me a call when you get better," Ruination said. "I like to show my respects."

Arcee fired three explosive bullets at the ground to create a crater and a pressure wave to slow her body down. It helped but her body hit the ground hard. Arcee got herself in a crouching position and looked up. She had a smirk on her face. She was enjoying the battle. "Don't worry," Arcee strained as she stood up. "I'll give you call when I'm better. I bet you won't try that again."

Now Arcee's left arm is nearly paralyzed. Electricity ran up her arm as pressure and her previous injury nearly obliterate her arm.

Miami

Wilson was working at his laptop trying to complete his Java homework. "Man," he complained. "They say that Java is more simpler then C+ or is it the other way around. I don't know. This problem is hard. I don't want to escape but I need an excuse."

Then his phone started to vibrate. Wilson looked who it was and it was Talon. He answered it and put it on speaker. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Hey, who else did you give an armor to?" Talon asked.

"Why you ask?"

"Koji is wearing one."

"I only made three and I gave you one and I have one," Wilson said.

"Then you must've given the third one to Koji then forgot."

"I will never do that. In fact, the third one is right here in my room." Wilson went to look for it. He opened the drawer and saw that it was missing. "ADA," he hissed.

Downtown Metro City

Talon stared down Koji as he scanned his armor. "His suit is like mine," Talon observed. "Identical in every way but the only difference is that he can fly and I can't. My jetpack is heavily damaged and I can't stall for it to regenerate. For now, I have to transfer its power to my defense. I have no idea about his fighting style so I have to play by ear."

"Well boy, I see that you're bleeding," ADA chuckled. "You humans amuse me."

Talon saw that his blood was seeping through the vents on his armor. "How much longer before my body gives?" Talon wondered to himself. "I have to take him down and fast."

"What are you waiting for?" Koji asked. "Fight me!"

Talon held a fighting stance and waited. "Come and get it!" Talon shouted.

A hilt appeared on Koji's back as he pulled out a sword. The sword was electrically charged. Koji swung his sword and released an electric blade at Talon.

"Reverse power!" Wilson shouted on the radio.

Talon held out his hand as the blade touched his body. Talon's armor absorbed the electricity and routed it to main weapons. A dragon-shape hilt popped up on Talon's back. Talon grabbed it as his sword was unsheathed. "Get serious," Talon said. "I'm getting bored here."

Outside

"Hey, eyes over here" Shadow Striker called.

Flyby looked and saw three drones appearing next to Shadow Striker. They took aim and fire, Shadow Striker drew out her gun and contributed her part.

"Drones," Flyby spat. "I hate drones."

One of the drones transformed into an F-16 Fighter Jet and flew towards Flyby. Two missiles were launched. Flyby spun to the side and avoided one missile but took one in the back. Flyby dropped to the ground and created a crater.

"Like a bug caught in a spider web," Shadow Striker said. "With the web shaken, the spider comes out to enjoy her feast."

The ground drones picked up Flyby and held her in place. Shadow Striker walked up to Flyby and examined her face. "Good looking but not better than me," Shadow Striker smiled. "Time to feast."

Shadow Striker started landing punches on Flyby's body. Each blow weakened Flyby.

Inside

"I am getting serious boy," Koji said. Koji vanished and reappeared in front of Talon in less than a second. Koji moved too fast for Talon to react. "What the…"

Koji dealt a powerful punch to the stomach. Talon was launched and smacked against the ground. Talon stood up and rushed towards Koji. Talon started throwing punches at Koji. Koji effortlessly dodge them. Talon amped up the speed as his fist started to glow. Koji continue to dodge the fist as he matched Talon's speed. "Come on and hit me," Koji said.

Talon stopped the punches and summoned his sword. Talon charged his sword as he wanted to slice Koji in half. Koji jumped out of the way and laughed. "You swing like a Neanderthal," Koji teased.

Talon was getting tired and fast. He dropped to one knee to rest. "I'll get you," he panted. "I swear I'll get you."

Then Talon heard distance metal crunching. He looked around and saw that Flyby was in trouble. "Oh no, I have to help her."

"Pay attention to your opponent," Koji said. He picked up Talon by his neck and held his high. A gatling gun propped on Koji's arm. Each of the barrels lit up with energy. "Say uncle," Koji said

Koji punched Talon in the stomach and release the energy in the barrels. The energy burned through Talon's armor and onto Talon's skin. Talon grits his teeth in pain. "Come on boy, scream," Koji chuckled.

Oil refinery

Several missiles were launched and sent Arcee to the ground. "Oops," Sky-Byte laughed. "I'm sorry but the trigger slipped. TRANSFORM!"

Sky-Byte landed next to Ruination as they stared Arcee down. "Target master, transform and combine!" Sky-Byte shouted.

A mini-con appeared on Sky-Byte's back. It transformed and attached on Sky-Byte's back. Two cannons pivot over Sky-Byte's shoulders and pointed forward. Combined with his target master, Sky-Byte had four cannon barrels aimed at Arcee. "Have a taste of my Null Ray Cannons," Sky-Byte laughed.

"Null Ray Cannons?" Arcee questioned herself. "Those belong to Starscream. And I remember correctly, those are lethal."

Ruination took out his multi-barreled gun and aimed it at Arcee. "FIRE!" the Decepticons shouted.

Arcee switched to vehicle mode and raced towards them. She swerved side-to-side to avoid getting hit. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against firepower at her current condition. Then Arcee made a beeline for Sky-Byte. "I'm taking you down!" she shouted.

Arcee switched to robot mode and rushed with a tackle. "Not quite," Sky-Byte said.

A leg appeared from underneath Arcee and booted her in the air. "Now stay down!"

"I beg to differ," a voice spoke.

An energy beam struck Sky-Byte in the back. Sky-Byte stumbled forward and maintained his composure. "Who fired that?" he demanded.

A black transformer with red flame appeared from the shadows. "It's only I," Hotshot said.

Arcee was plummeting to the ground. "This is going to hurt," she said.

A streak of yellow swooped in and caught Arcee. "I got ya," he said. Arcee looked and it was R.E.V. "I hope you're comfortable with me saving you," he teased.

"Spychangers?" Sky-Byte said.

"That's right tuna breath," W.A.R.S. said.

"I am not a FISH!" Sky-Byte protested.

Arcee had a smile on her face. Arcee touched her forehead and shook her head. "Thank you," she said. "I really appreciate it you guys. I honestly didn't know what to do. But with you guys here, I'm confident that we will win."

R.E.V. placed Arcee on her feet. "If you're willing to fight with us, by my guest," R.E.V. said. "Let's bring down Ruination."

"Slag, if Menasor was here, I won't have to worry," Ruination thought to himself.

Without warning, a barrage of missiles lit up the ground in front of the Spychangers. "Jet Corps, we have arrive," Nightfire stated. "Secure the container and destroy the Autobots."

"Yes sir," the Jet Corp responded.

"Alright guys," Hotshot said. "We'll execute the…"

Arcee stepped in front of Hotshot, cutting him out. "Here's a better plan," Arcee suggested. "Take aim and fire!"

"That'll work," the Spychangers agreed.

With guns drawn, the Autobots counter attack.

Downtown Metro City

Talon was trying to burying the pain he was in. "I wouldn't scream," Talon strained. "Not for you, not when I had worse."

Talon summoned his cannon and transferred all available power for one final shot. "If doesn't work, nothing will," Talon thought to himself.

Talon fired his cannon. The explosion threw Talon and Koji to the ground. The smoke cleared and Koji was still standing. He sustained armor damage but his armor was regenerating. "Now this is a sport," Motormaster commented. "I wonder if Scrash mind if we captured a few humans and force them to fight to the death."

"I don't think so," Dead End said. "But seeing bloodlust is bringing the worse out of humans."

"Face it kid, our armors are the same," Koji pointed out. "But mine is better because I'm a better warrior."

"If I didn't have to deal with the Decepticons, I'll make him eat those words," Talon thought to himself.

"Warning, power level reached critical," the computer warned. "Please retract armor for preservation."

"I can't give up," Talon said. Talon looked at Flyby and saw that she was on the verge of death. "No," Talon said. "How come no one is coming? I need help. Someone, please." Koji stood over Talon and aimed his sword at Talon's heart. Talon closed his eyes and prayed that it wouldn't hurt.

"End it," ADA said.

"As you wish," Koji said as he cocked back his arm.

"Step away from him!"

"That voice," ADA said. She looked up and saw that a space bridge had opened. T-Ai dropped from the portal and met ADA face-to-face. "What are you going to do?" ADA wondered.

"This," T-Ai said. A bazooka appeared on T-Ai's left shoulder. At close field range, T-Ai fired her cannon and sent ADA flying. T-Ai dropped to the ground and stared Koji down. Koji held out his arm as a cannon appeared his arm. He stared T-Ai down and hesitated. T-Ai rushed in as her second bazooka appeared on her right arm. T-Ai spun around and pushed Koji's arm with her left arm and fired her right bazooka, taking Koji out. Talon opened his eyes and saw that T-Ai was present. "T-Ai?" Talon said.

T-Ai pointed her bazookas to the ground as flames shot out from the barrel. T-Ai was propelled high in the air as she flew towards the drones. T-Ai shot down the drone jet and destroyed the drones holding Flyby. "Little pest," Shadow Striker hissed.

T-Ai flew close to Shadow Striker's face. With the barrels glowing, T-Ai landed bazooka's punch to Shadow Striker's face. Stunned, Shadow Striker was struggling to stay up. "FIRE!" T-Ai shouted.

The bazookas fired energy beams that pushed Shadow Striker through three building before stopping. "That's one pissed android," Shadow Striker before fainting.

With Shadow Striker down and striking fear in the Stunticons, T-Ai rushed over to Talon's side. "Are you okay?" T-Ai asked. "Don't move."

Autobot Base

The Autobots were floored with T-Ai's performance. "Compare to what she did to them, she went easy on us," Inferno said.

Everyone agreed.

"From this day forward, we'll do our best to _NEVER_ make T-Ai angry," Inferno vowed.

"Agreed," the others said.

"That's means you too Sideburn," Inferno said.

Sideburn was pale with fear.

Downtown

"Give me a second to answer that," Talon groaned. "You're okay Flyby?"

There was no answer. Talon sat up to get a better view. "Flyby?" he called.

No answer. Talon's heart started to pound with stress as he stood up. "Don't," T-Ai said. "You're making it worse."

"I can't sit idly without knowing how Flyby's doing."

"She'll be fine."

"You may say that but I want to see it."

"Will you go beyond your limit for the ones you care about?" T-Ai asked.

"If I'm about to die, I won't rest until my friends are okay," Talon answered.

T-Ai watched as Talon limped over to Flyby. He felt his consciousness slipping. "Almost there," he panted.

A metallic foot stood in Talon's way. Talon looked up and saw a black transformer. "Well, I see that you've been busy," Scourge said.

Scourge walked over to Flyby and placed his foot on her chest. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Scourge said. "This is truly sad. Offline and beaten up."

Talon felt something pulling his hair and screamed in pain. "See what happens when you meddle in our affairs," ADA hissed.

"Let him go ADA!" T-Ai demanded.

"Kindly," ADA smiled. ADA tossed Talon as he slammed into a slab of concrete.

"T-Ai, stop fooling around and get him out of there," Wilson ordered.

T-Ai was surprised to hear his voice on the com. "No," T-Ai refused. "Everything I went through is because of her. I'm going to settle this today."

"T-Ai, no! Get Talon out!"

"After ADA is dead."

"At least open the space bridge."

T-Ai severed the link and gripped her cannons tighter. "You're dead," T-Ai hissed.

ADA giggled then vanished. "Where are you?" T-Ai shouted.

"Up here," ADA laughed. "First you lost Koji and now this kid. I envy you."

ADA had a pistol in her hand and it was aimed at Talon's head. ADA squeezed the trigger and fired a high frequency laser. Talon watched as the laser came closer and closer. "I can't move," Talon thought to himself. "This armor has no power. There is nothing for me to do but wait."

Talon closed his eyes and tear stream down his face. "I'm sorry," Talon said.

"NO!" T-Ai screamed.

The laser slowly came to a stop in front of Talon's face. No one will know but time had come to a complete stop. Talon's tear dripped on the ground and echoed. Then the laser slowly started track back to ADA's gun. "What's this?" Talon wondered.

"A second chance," a woman said. "Use it. Everyone deserves one but you've earned it. Call for Final Strike!"

"Okay," Talon said.

Talon blinked his eyes and ADA vanished.

"You're dead," T-Ai hissed.

ADA giggled and vanished. "Wait, did I go back in time?" Talon wondered.

"Where are you?" T-Ai shouted.

"Am I supposed to live?" Talon asked himself. "Give me a sign."

ADA appeared in mid-air. "Up here," she laughed. "First you lost Koji and now this kid. I envy you." ADA had a pistol in her hand and it was aimed at Talon's head. ADA squeezed the trigger and fired a high frequency laser. Talon watched as the laser came closer and closer.

"NOW!" the woman shouted.

"Final Strike!" Talon yelled. Wilson's, Koji's and Talon's armors emitted a bright light that blanketed the city.

"Who the hell are you?" ADA asked.

"Valkyrian," the voice echoed.


	14. Chapter 14: SkidZ's Last Race

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 14

Skid-Z's last race

The sound of machine beeping woke T-Ai from her sleep. "Where am I?" T-Ai wondered.

"At the base," Wilson said.

T-Ai sat up and saw wires coming out from her body. Then she covered herself up. "Don't worry, your other half hooked you up and repaired up," Wilson said. "I'm here to observe."

"But how did I get here?" T-Ai wondered.

"I teleported you," Wilson said. "I made a few trips, got you, Talon and Flyby."

"What about Koji?" T-Ai asked.

"Nowhere to be seen," Wilson said.

"Where's Talon?"

"In the hospital. That stunt he pulled deactivated the nanobytes in his body." T-Ai started to move but felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Relax," Wilson said. "You took a blow to the back."

"How?"

"I'm asking you that."

"I don't remember," T-Ai said. "All I saw was a bright light and nine beings. I didn't recognize them but I knew I could trust them."

"Anyway, the nanobytes are repairing your wound."

"What about Flyby?"

"Critical but stable," Wilson said. "She's a fighter. She might wake up sooner than we thought. Oh and Optimus is up."

Hospital

Talon opened his eyes from his slumber and saw that he was in the hospital. "Man, I must be banged up bad," Talon said.

Then he heard a light snore to his left. He turned his head and saw T-Ai sleeping in the chair next to him. He sat up and gave T-Ai a nudge. T-Ai was stirred from her nap as she woke up. "You're awake," she said.

"I don't die so easily," Talon smiled.

"Um, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't be," Talon said. "It's not your fault for thinking like a human."

"Human?" T-Ai questioned.

"I don't see you as an android," Talon admitted. "I'm glad you came to my rescue."

"I was only acting selfish."

"So, did you get Koji?"

"Unfortunately. But Flyby is doing okay. She should be waking up soon."

"That's good," Talon smiled.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Same here."

"Knock knock," a voice interrupted.

"Wilson, what are you doing here?" T-Ai asked.

"Dropping a visit," Wilson answered. "Besides, Optimus is calling for you. Prowl is downstairs waiting for you."

"So, will I see you again?" T-Ai asked.

"Maybe," Talon said.

T-Ai stood up and left the room. "What's up?" Talon asked.

"I need your help," Wilson said.

"With what?" Talon wondered.

Wilson walked up to Talon's bed and handed him some paper work. Talon looked at it and his eyes peeled back with shock. "Since when?"

"Recently," Wilson said. "I can't do this alone. I already talked to Flyby and she's willing to help but only if you're willing to do it."

"How dangerous is this?"

"Too dangerous to include the Autobots," Wilson said. "But I am willing to call for T-Ai if needed."

"Count me in," Talon said. "Besides, how long was I out?"

"Two days," Wilson said. "T-Ai just woke up too."

"That was weird."

"What was weird?"

Hydra Cannon

ADA sat up from her slumber. "I'm alive?" she said. She was in her lab floating in a bath of energon and nanobytes.

ADA patted her body and saw that she was indeed alive. "I'm alive," ADA said. "How is that possible?"

ADA started to think back but nothing is coming to her. "Computer, locate Scrash," ADA requested.

"Scrash is in his quarters," the computer responded.

ADA got out from the bath and dried herself off.

Scrash's quarter

Scrash was mediating to channel his energy. His breathing was slow and deep. The door chimed as Scrash opened his optics. "Come in," Scrash granted.

The door opened as ADA walked in. "Um sir, I can explain what…"

"Forget it," Scrash said as he stood up.

"Sir?"

"Just wake everyone up," Scrash said. "We're having a meeting on the bridge."

"Yes…my lord," ADA bowed.

Bridge

The entire Decepticon army was on the bridge waiting for words from their leader. Scrash sat in his chair, taking about what he was going to say. "I'm not pleased but I'm not disappointed," Scrash said. "I'm telling you this and it's for your own good. Our mission is to return to Cybertron and take it back from the Autobots. I hope no one has forgotten that." The room was silent. "Furthermore, from this point on, I will not tolerate failure. If you fail, don't present yourself to me because I will end your life in the most painful way. I expect victories in times to come. You're dismissed."

The Decepticons were leaving the bridge to their task. "Motormaster," Scrash boomed. "The five of you remain here."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Movor teased.

Motormaster snarled at Movor and stood in Scrash's presence. "What is it did we do sir?" Motormaster asked.

"That's the thing," Scrash answered. "I was observing your progress on the field recently and I've saw that you performed quite poorly. For you to be taken by humans is pathetic. Plus ADA had put in a good word that you five were pulling your weight in repairs. To me, that shows dedication. Not only that, I'm willing to accept that as a sign of an apology for Dead End's actions. You are reinstated your solider status and earned your strengths back."

The Stunticons were cheering amongst themselves. "What about Menasor?" Motormaster asked.

"Prove to me that you don't need him and I'll return him," Scrash said. Scrash summoned his sword and released the energy that was trapped inside. The Stunticons were back in business. "Sir, we won't disappoint you," Motormaster promised.

"Better not," Scrash said. "Dismissed."

Australia

The Australian Off-Road was equivalent to the Indy 500. Cars and drivers from all over the continent came to compete for the prize money, the cup and the right to be Australian top racer. Each year, the event is different and this one is especially different.

"Here comes the racers," the announcer called out as a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon. "Looks like Howard Strum have the lead with Benny Panger, the first female racer, in close second. Wait a minute, looks like a Formula-One racer has appeared out of nowhere and has taken the lead."

The announcer was right. A purple and white Ligier JS39 Formula 1 race car had pulled away from the cloud of dust and was rapidly approaching the finish line. It had the number eighteen on it and a strange symbol on its hood. With a blast of wind, the race car crossed the finish line and screeched to a stop. "I won!" the car shouted. "I won! I won! I won!"

There was no driver in the seat but the judges were ready to reward the car the trophy when a green Kenworth W900 wrecker truck backed up to the race car and hooked it up. "Sorry folk but this car is being towed for illegal racing," the truck said and hauled the car away. "That was odd," the judge said.

Once out of public view, the race car switched to robot mode. "What was that?" Skid-Z asked.

The truck switched to robot mode and confronted Skid-Z. "Have you forgotten why we're here?" Towline asked.

"No," Skid-Z answered.

"In case you do, we're here to stop the Decepticons from controlling this planet. We don't have the leisure to run races."

"I just can't help it," Skid-Z said.

"Optimus told me about you being possessed by race car driver Auggie Cahnay…"

"I'm not possessed!" Skid-Z snapped. "My programming is mixed up."

"Same thing," Towline said. "Whatever you want to call it, keep it under control."

"I'm trying but every time I hear beeping or the sound of the pistol, I have to race," Skid-Z sighed.

"Look, I'm telling you this as a friend," Towline said. "Be careful, not all race is for sport."

"Okay," Skid-Z said.

Though private, a certain yellow Tyrell P-34 Six-Wheeler F-1 race car wasn't too far away. He had heard everything. "So, one of the Autobots have a racing problem," Drag Strip said. "This could be interesting." Then he drove off. A little later, Skid-Z was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking at the ocean. "Towline just doesn't get it," Skid-Z said as a seagull listening to his words. "It's not like I could control these addictions. On Cybertron, I am one of the fastest there is then there's Blurr. He's crazy fast. And I have to keep my gears in prestige shape for high speed chases. Oh, what am I talking about, I am possessed. Am I?"

The seagull let out two caws. "You too," Skid-Z said. "Just so you know, I'm not crazy and I'm not possessed."

"We don't think so," a voice spoke.

Skid-Z turned around and saw 4 of the Stunticons. Skid-Z scrambled to his feet and drew his gun. "Whoa, we're here to talk," Dead End said.

"Yeah, we want to extend an invitation," Breakdown offered.

Skid-Z lowered his gun slightly. "Not interested," Skid-Z refused.

"Then how about we race?" Wildrider said.

That tweaked Skid-Z's interest. "A race?" he said.

"Exactly," Drag Strip said. "It's a simple little race. Between you and us, we'll see who's the fastest. If we win, you join us."

"And if I win?" Skid-Z wondered.

"_If_ you do win, we'll leave this continent and return to Scrash," Drag Strip said.

"Okay, you got my attention," Skid-Z said. "Rules and course?"

"It's a cross country race from South Australia to Sydney," Dead End explained. "Do we have a deal?"

Skid-Z's thought about it for a while. He knew not to trust the Decepticons, especially the Stunticons. But again, it is a race. A race! Skid-Z can't say no to a race. "I'll accept," Skid-Z said.

"And we have to your Autobot word that you will not call for help nor use the Space Bridge," Breakdown said.

"You have my word," Skid-Z swore.

"And you have our words that we won't call for help or cheat," Drag Strip swore.

But the Stunticons had their fingers crossed, those deceitful bastards.

Autobot Base

Arcee was in her office minding her business. She's an active person and hates sitting around and do nothing. She wanted some action but patrolling around time is not her style. She sat in front of her computer and waited as Solitaire was being downloaded. Then she heard a knock. Arcee got up and answered the door. It was Inferno. "Hi, may I come in?" Inferno asked.

Arcee quickly shut the door on Inferno's face. "Oh my," Arcee panted. "Why's Inferno here?"

Arcee was nervous. She has a thing with Inferno but she never says anything about it. But now is her chance and she's scared stiff. Arcee opened the door and greeted Inferno with a smile. "Sure come in," she said. "Sorry but I don't get many visitors."

"That's okay," Inferno said as he stepped inside her office. Arcee was running scenarios in her mind about Inferno's reason for visiting her in her office. "Sorry for the mess," Arcee apologized.

"Don't be," Inferno said. "But I see that you're kind of bum of being stuck here at the base."

"I'm sort of am."

"I know who you are. You want action. You want to fight and um…"

Arcee looked on with a curious look on her face. That look drove Inferno mad. "Come on and say it," Inferno thought to himself. "From the time at the academy, you had a crush on her. I'm the leader of the Defense Corp and as leader I must face challenge and prepare for the worst."

Inferno swallowed his pride and prepare for a train wreck. "Arcee, it will be an honor if you can be a member of my team?" Inferno asked.

Floored, Arcee wasn't prepare for this kind of requested. Especially a request with honor on it, Arcee stared helplessly. She snapped out of her world and nodded happily. "Thank you," Arcee smiled. "It would be such an honor…I-I…of course."

Arcee had her hands on her cheeks to suppress her excitement. "Are you sure you want someone like me?" she asked.

"I'll be a fool not to ask," Inferno answered.

It was official, Arcee was part of the Defense Corp. Standing side-by-side with the man she admired and care for is a dream come true. "Oh rejoice, Arcee!" she thought to herself. "All your dreams are coming true now! I hope my spark doesn't give out from all this excitement. But again, I wonder how Inferno will handle me if that happens. Elita-One, if you were here to see this. Woo."

Inferno can't help it but laugh at Arcee's smiling face. "What's so funny?" Arcee asked.

"You," Inferno pointed. "Are you on something?"

"Well I am taking a drug and its main indigent is you," Arcee smiled.

"Oh, clever wording," Inferno said. "This will be fun."

Port Augusta, South Australia, Australia

"This is the spot," Skid-Z said as he stood at the starting line.

"Glad you can make it Skid-Z," Drag Strip said.

"I never miss a race," Skid-Z said. Ain't that the truth?

The racers stood at the starting line as a drone stood by them with a flag in hand. "This is a race to Sydney," he said. "A field has been placed throughout the race so no one can interfere. So racers, are you ready?"

"Bring it," Dead End said.

"I'm ready to tear it up!" Wildrider laughed.

"I'm going to win this," Drag Strip said.

"Speed isn't everything," Breakdown said.

"Let's rock," Skid Z said.

"In 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The flag was waved. The racers switched to vehicle mode and peeled out on the 780 miles track. Skid-Z pulled out in early lead. "Yeah, no one is faster than me!" he shouted.

"Not for long," Dead End muttered.

Autobot Training Ground

Team Bullet Train and Build Team were called to the grounds but they didn't know who. "I wonder why Optimus called us here," Rapidrun said.

"Beats me," Railspike said.

"Maybe we're going to do some training," Midnight Express guessed.

"It's been a while since we sparred with Optimus," Railspike said.

"What if it's Ultra Magnus?" Wedge said.

"Yikes, with Magnus, he'll pound us to recycled metal," Heavyload said.

"Come on Heavyload, you're overlooking things," Grimlock said.

"He's right," Hightower agreed. "Ultra Magnus will never deal with us."

Then Inferno walked in with Arcee and his team. "So they called you here too," Wedge said.

"Not quite," Inferno chuckled. "I called you here."

"Why?" Railspike wondered.

"We're sparring right here, right now," Inferno said. "Link up and prepare for a beating."

"Someone's cheeky," Railspike said.

"I think we need to teach him a lesson," Wedge said.

"Easy boys," Arcee said. "We're all friends here."

"Arcee's right," Inferno said. "We're all friends."

Arcee looked at the teams and bit her bottom lip. "LINK UP!" she shouted.

Wedge and Railspike led their team as Railracer and Landfill took to the field. Inferno snapped his fingers as he jumped in the air. With a whoop, Inferno compacted, Cop-Tur and Rest-Q became the arms; Road Ranger and Throttle became legs. The four smaller Autobots attached themselves into the sockets, forming a large body. Two black plates came and attached themselves to what was Inferno's chest, and a guard covering came over their legs. Finally, from inside Inferno's fire truck ladder, a head came up onto the top of the head. "Defensor, Guardian of the Earth!" he yelled.

Arcee stood with a smile on her face. "Wow," she whispered. "Combining is something. I wish I can combine with someone. But I guess it's not a fembot thing."

Ultra Magnus peeked in, hoping he'll catch Inferno alone with Arcee. Instead he found the three combiners ready for battle. "Hmm? Someone's holding a special session," Magnus muttered. "Time to make it interesting."

The door flew opened as Ultra Magnus kicked the door. Everyone turned around and despair filled the room. "So, you're having a training session without me," Magnus smiled.

"It's not what you think," Defensor said.

"Yes it is," Magnus said. "Oh Optimus."

"Slag, we're going to die," Defensor whimpered.

Optimus walked in and saw the session. "Well, I am impressed," he said. "I want in."

"Fine," Defensor said. "But Omega Prime has to appear."

"That's fine with me," Optimus accepted.

"Let's go easy on him," Magnus whispered. "He's trying to impress a certain someone."

Optimus noticed Arcee and nodded.

"What are the rules?" Optimus asked.

"T-Ai!" Defensor called.

"Rules are simple," T-Ai spoke on the intercom. "Fusion is a must. If one is to break their fusion, they are disqualified. It's a free-for-all. Remember, this is a training session. All guns must be set on stun. No missiles are allowed unless they are blanks."

"I like to change that," Optimus requested. "Make it 3-on-1."

"Very well," T-Ai said. "Rules sticks but whoever breaks Omega Prime's form first, wins. Now for the field…" Holographic protection rendered a mountainous region on the field. "Do the fighters understand the terms and conditions?"

"Yes," Railracer agreed.

"Ready and able," Landfill said as he jumped around.

"You're going down," Defensor said.

"You wish," Optimus said.

"Stop talking," Magnus said. "I want to get started."

"On Omega's mark, you may begin," T-Ai said. "Good luck gentlemen."

Southern Australia

Skid-Z was tearing up the Australian desert. "This is perfect," he thought. "This is what I wanted. But…how come I don't feel the excitement like I always do? I mean, I'm doing what I want but at the same time I'm suppose to stop the Decepticons from world domination. I didn't come to Earth to race. Though it is Scrash's forces, argh! What's wrong with me?"

Skid-Z's thoughts were causing him to slow down a bit. This gave the Stunticons the chance to catch up. Wildrider revved his engine as he closes in on Skid-Z's tail fin. "It's just you and us now Autobot," Wildrider laughed as he bumped Skid-Z.

"What are you doing?" Skid-Z asked.

"You've been disqualified," Dead End said.

"You fiends!" Skid-Z said.

"Come on, you remember that you're dealing with the Stunticons," Breakdown laughed.

Drag Strip pulled in front of Skid-Z and kicked up dust in Skid-Z's intake value. Skid-Z swerved out of the way to avoid the dust storm. Breakdown and Wildrider rolled up next to Skid-Z and squeezed him in. "Move!" Skid-Z demanded.

"As you wish," Breakdown said. Breakdown and Wildrider picked up speed and pass Skid-Z. Then Dead End came up behind Skid-Z and PIT him. Skid-Z's spun out and stalled out. "Later fool!" Dead End laughed and pulled ahead.

"What am I doing?" Skid-Z asked himself. "I'm losing the race. But why do I feel so bad? I know I have to control my addiction but…but…what happened to my motivation? What is my motivation? In fact, who am I? I know who I am. I am Skid-Z. I'm a member for the Autobots. Optimus Prime is my commanding officer. I joined his team to help him take down the Decepticon. But in the process, I was possessed by a ghost. I thought this was bad karma but now I know."

Skid-Z spun his wheels as he face towards the finish line. "I will use my addiction to win this race," Skid-Z said. "Auggie Cahnay, lend me the power to win. I must beat the Stunticons. I will not fall into the Decepticon's hand. I am an Autobot, AN AUTOBOT!"

Skid-Z revved his engine and he revved it louder than he could. A golden aura covered his body as the spirit of Auggie Cahnay sat in the driver's seat. "Come on Skid-Z, we have a race to win," Auggie said. "Let's make this race one for the history books. This will be our last race together."

Auggie threw Skid-Z's into gear and floored the pedal. Skid-Z's wheel's spun as he rocketed towards the Stunticons. Skid-Z left a trail of fire as the sand crystallized into glass.

Further down the track…

The Stunticons activated their nitro boost and jetting to the finish line. They made some serious gap between them and Skid-Z. "Just think about it," Dead End said. "In matter of moments, we'll have Skid-Z in our possession."

Dead End looked at his rearview mirror and saw something coming. "Hey guys, we got company," he announced.

"Who's that?" Wildrider wondered.

"There is a strange energy coming from it," Wildrider said.

"Hey, that's Skid-Z!" Drag Strip shouted. Skid-Z came up behind the Stunticons and switched to robot mode. The transformation propelled Skid-Z in the air. Skid-Z soared over the Stunticons as they were stunned with shock. Skid-Z rolled in front of the Stunticons then he switched to vehicle mode and peeled off. "We're fucked," the Stunticons said.

Autobot Training Ground

The combiners waited for Omega Prime to appear as Optimus and Ultra Magnus stood idly. Arcee felt the tension in the room. "This should be good," she commented.

A rock tipped off the cliff and dropped on a boulder. Optimus and Ultra Magnus both charged towards the combiners. The combiner couldn't make a move until the brothers combine. "Link up," Defensor muttered. "Come on and link up."

Ultra Magnus took flight and carry Optimus as they raced towards Defensor. Ultra Magnus suddenly stop in front of Defensor and took the skies. Then Ultra Magnus looped in the air and released Optimus. "OMEGA ARSENAL BLAST!" they shouted.

The brothers linked up and opened fire at the combiners. "He's not hesitating," Railracer said.

"Scatter!" Defensor said.

The combiners scrambled as they avoided Omega Prime's heavy fire. "I won't lose to him," Defensor said. He aimed his right arm at Omega Prime and launched Cop-Tur at him. Omega Prime focused his attention on Cop-Tur. Cop-Tur dodged the bullets and ran up to Omega Prime's face. "Sorry boss," he said and fired two shots.

Omega Prime dropped from the sky and crashed on the ground below.

"Is it over?" Railracer wondered.

"I doubt it," Arcee said.

Outside Sydney

Skid-Z is closing on his victory. Auggie was impressed with Skid-Z's determination. "Just a little longer," Auggie said. "I promise you. I promise you that this will be our last race together."

"But why haunt me?" Skid-Z asked.

"I love racing," Auggie said. "Just like you, the moment I hear the countdown, my heart races with anticipation. All I want is one great race to remember and I'm living it. Once we win, my soul will be free."

"And I'll help you with that," Skid-Z said.

Skid-Z disabled the throttle and applied the brakes. He skidded to a halt as he watched with horror. Auggie couldn't believe his eyes. "How did you…"

"You cheated," Skid-Z said. "You used outside help."

"Not quite," Breakdown chuckled.

"You see, we designed the track and so we know all of its shortcuts," Wildrider said.

"We didn't cheat, we…found a loophole," Dead End smiled.

"And since we got here before you, you lose," Drag Strip stated.

"I haven't crossed the finish line yet," Skid-Z reminded. "That doesn't mean you've won."

Skid-Z shift to reverse and backed out. "Get back here speed boy!" Breakdown shouted.

The chase begins as Skid-Z spun around and drove forward. "I'm sorry Auggie," Skid-Z said. "I couldn't win you the race."

"That's okay," Auggie assured. "But for now, you have to get out of here. I'll leave you to your work."

Auggie vanished from the driver seat as Skid-Z rush towards the nearest space bridge. "Almost there," Skid-Z said.

The portal opened as Skid-Z got close. Bullets struck the portal and caused it to collapse. Skid-Z entered a slide as he avoids crashing into the rock. He was close but he avoided disaster. "I need help," Skid-Z said. "Help! This is Skid-Z requesting emergency backup. Any nearby Autobots report to my location. I have four decepticons on my tail. A team of 4 is…"

Skid-Z slammed his brakes and came to a stop. "Sorry but your distress call won't leave our field," Dead End chuckled.

Dead End took out a cannon and fired an energon net on Skid-Z. Skid-Z switched to robot mode to break free. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Dead End warned.

Skid-Z grabbed the net and he sent a jolt to his system. The resulting jolt knocked Skid-Z's out. He collapsed as his vision was starting to give. "Poor Skid-Z," Dead End said. "If you knew that this race was unwinnable, you wouldn't show your face but you did. So how does it feel to lose a race to the Decepticons? Feeling pretty shitty aren't you? Enjoy it because it will only get worse from here."

"You…scum," Skid-Z whispered before slipping into stasis lock.

Hydra Cannon

The Stunticons returned to the ship with cargo. They dropped the cargo in the brig. Chained up, the Stunticons were proud of their latest achievements. "One down, 25 to go," Dead End laughed.

The Stunticons left the brig with their prize chained on the wall, Skid-Z.


	15. Chapter 15: SkidZ's Loyality

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 15

Skid-Z's loyalty

Autobot Training Grounds

The combiners looked at the cloud of dust that lingered from Omega Prime's fall. "Cop-Tur?" Defensor called.

"Nothing," Cop-Tur reported. "I see…no wait. I see something moving."

The smoke its shape as Omega Prime rocketed towards Defensor. Defensor was caught by surprise and froze in horror. Omega Prime dealt a hard tackle to Defensor's chest. Omega Prime focused his attention on Cop-Tur and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cop-Tur asked.

"Nothing," Omega Prime answered.

From the corner of his vision, Cop-Tur saw something red coming his way. Cop-Tur spun around the object and laughed too. "You need to realign your targeting system," Cop-Tur said. "That fist missed."

"Did it?"

"Look out!" Arcee warned.

Cop-Tur around as a Flying Fist drove him to the ground. Arcee winced in pain as Cop-Tur remained motionless. "Who's next?" Omega Prime chuckled.

"I am," Landfill said and opened fire.

"Don't forget about me," Railracer said and opened fire.

Omega Prime shielded his face with his arms. "I have to admit, they are stronger," Magnus thought.

"Of course they are, they have a goal to achieve and nothing will stop them until they met it," Optimus thought.

Omega Prime's optics glowed. "Sorry men but your time hasn't come yet," he said.

"This is bad," Arcee said.

Omega Prime's Gatling gun attached to his shoulder and fired at Landfill. Railracer broke his concentration and gave Omega Prime an opening. Omega Prime rushed in and tackled Railracer to the base of a mountain. "That smarts," Railracer winced.

"Bring it!" Landfill said.

Omega Prime flew towards Landfill as Landfill stood his ground. The two gestalts collided. Struggling for domination, Omega Prime was winning. Landfill, on the other hand, wasn't giving up. He dug his heels into the ground as he begins to slow down. Landfill came to a stop as he was beginning to overpower Omega Prime. "Impressive," Omega Prime complimented.

"You should be," Landfill grinned.

"But atlas you made one mistake."

"What's that?"

"Never get on top of your opponent." Landfill saw that Omega Prime was leaning backwards. Omega Prime landed a head butt to Landfill's head. Landfill stumbled then Omega Prime grabbed Landfill's arm and threw him. "Too easy," Omega Prime boasted.

"He's right," Arcee agreed. "It is too easy. It's like they lost the will to fight. Is it because they are facing their leader or is it something else?"

Defensor got up and walked over to Cop-Tur. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cop-Tur assured.

"Good," Defensor smiled. Cop-Tur reunited with Defensor. "PRIME!" Defensor shouted.

"Ooh, someone's awake," Omega Prime chuckled.

"Come on guys, we can't lose now," Defensor said. "If we can work together, we can beat him. We may not match his strength but he can't handle all three of us at the same time."

"He's right," Railracer agreed.

"Three of us together, there is no stopping us," Landfill said.

"Come on, huddle up," Defensor said.

Omega Prime allowed the combiners to huddle to formulate a plan. "Should we end this charade?" Optimus wondered.

"Not yet," Ultra Magnus said.

"Confidence is something you have to instill on your team," Primus said. "If you acknowledge that they can defeat you, they will never question their ability to win in any fight."

"I'm getting bored," Omega Prime yawned.

"NOW!" Defensor shouted.

The combiners drew their weapons and aimed at one spot. They squeezed the trigger and let loose. The combined force was something unexpected. Omega Prime lit up like a firework and went up in smokes. Arcee was in awe with the combiner's effort. The smoke cleared as the brothers stood on one knee, admitting defeat.

"It is over," T-Ai announced. "Omega Prime has lost."

"Alright!" the combiners cheered.

Arcee walked up to her leaders with a smirk on her face. "You let them win did you?" Arcee asked.

"We'll never tell," Optimus said as he stood up.

"I admit, they caught us off-guard and their strength is amazing but we lost," Magnus said. "Done deal."

"Okay," Arcee shrugged.

Miyagi Prefecture, Japan

Several meters away from the nuclear power plant was Alexis. She was observing the facility and scanning the area. "Hmm? It's not here," she said. "Where is it?"

She took out a device and started tracking. The device picked up an energy reading from the south. She took to the skies and flew until she was over a high school. "Here? How unusual?" Alexis said to herself. "Master, come in?"

"What is it?" a dark voice answered.

"I found it. This is the planet. We have to make our mark here."

"You know that it's buried deep underground. Besides, we have to wait for it to mature."

"Well, we need something to tap into it until it's ready."

"Let me worry about that. Keep searching for the points."

"Yes Lord Scrash."

"You know how I hate that name."

"I'm sorry master. It won't happen again." The link was closed as Alexis was left with a daunting task, marking the point without nature or humans erasing it. Alexis was scratching her head in frustration. "I guess I have to do it the hard way," she groaned.

A small energy ball materialized in Alexis' hand as it dropped onto the school below. The result, an entire city block incinerated. "I can't wait for the dark one to return," Alexis laughed as she flew off.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was pacing around his ship to inspect the repairs. "So far, so good," he said.

"My lord," Motormaster called.

Scrash turned around and faced the Stunticon leader. "What is it Motormaster?" Scrash asked.

"Before I go on my mission, my team has something to show you."

"What is it?"

"They didn't tell me."

"Then come," Scrash invited.

Motormaster led Scrash to the brig. The door opened as the Stunticons were eagerly waiting. "Scrash, my lord," Dead End bowed

"No one likes a brown nose," Scrash said.

"Sorry," Dead End said. "The boys and I have a present for you."

"I was minding my own business when I came upon a conversation between Skid-Z and Towline," Drag Strip said.

"And how is this relevant to the situation?" Scrash asked.

"Just wait," Drag Strip said. "I talked it over with the boys and agreed on a race."

"If we won, Skid-Z is ours," Wildrider said.

"Don't be foolish, Skid-Z is one of the fastest there is," Motormaster said. "Racing him is a lost game."

"He's right," Scrash agreed.

"True but we remember that failure is not an option so we pulled some tricks," Breakdown chuckled.

"And we won," Dead End said. "I present to you Skid-Z."

The Stunticons stepped aside as they presented Skid-Z to their leader. Motormaster was floored. "Unbelievable," he said.

Scrash was amazed. "I say, this is truly impressive work," Scrash smiled. "You've beaten an Autobot and brought it over. You will be rewarded for your efforts, all of you."

"But I wasn't a part of this," Motormaster said. "I didn't even know about this."

"True," Scrash said. "Motormaster, before you leave, move Skid-Z to the dungeon. I like some _time_ with him alone." Then Scrash left the brig.

ADA's Lab

Shadow Striker was seriously wounded from T-Ai's rage. She was looking for ADA to tend to her wound but ADA kept slipping under Shadow Striker's radar. Seeing that time is dire, she decided to handle it herself. Shadow Striker walked in ADA's lab in hope for some nanobytes to repair the wound. "ADA!" she called.

No answer.

"Slag it, where did she go?" Shadow Striker wondered. She walked through the lab and walked in front of a mirror. She looked at her reflection and felt pity on herself. Half of her face was blown off. There was a large hole in her chest next to her spark chambers and scratches and dents covered her body. Shadow Striker felt horrible about herself. "When I find that insect, she will pay," she growled.

Then Shadow Striker saw a tube on the table marked 'nanobytes'. "Ah, found it," she said.

Shadow Striker found an injector gun and inserted the tube. Shadow Striker placed the gun to her neck and injected the nanobytes into her system. Instantly, she felt a rush. "Whoa, this some strong stuff," she said.

Shadow Striker placed the gun back on the table and left ADA's lab. Five minutes later, ADA returned to her lab exhausted. "Man, commanding a repair team is hard work," she complained. "How Scrash does it?"

ADA hopped up on her table and saw that her injector gun was moved. She walked up to the gun and saw an empty tube. "Nanobytes?" ADA questioned. "Can't be."

ADA looked around and saw that her tube was missing. ADA looked at the empty tube and walked up to it. It was bone dry. "Oh no," ADA said with concern. She left her lab in a rush. Her sudden take off made the label unfold on the tube. The last word was 'nanobyte' but the words proceed it said, "Do not use! These are contaminated nanobytes!"

Meanwhile in the hallways of the ship, Scrash was heading over to the dungeon for his one-on-one with Skid-Z. "Lord Scrash?" A drone called over the intercom.

"Scrash here."

"You have an encrypted message from Cybertron. It's marked urgent. Shall I forward it to your quarter sir?"

"Make it so," Scrash said.

"Sending it now sir," the drone said before closing the link.

"Hmm, he's early," Scrash told himself. "Now that's efficient."

Hospital

"So according to this information, there are many cases of unsolved deaths," Talon said.

"Plus, there is a recent spike in smuggling around the ports in the States," Wilson said.

"What are you saying? The Decepticons are using humans now."

"Not likely but it is a possibility. But what I'm saying is that there is someone else that popped into the picture. I have a feeling it's her."

"If that's the case, we have to get rid of her."

"But my question is this, is she related to the Decepticons?"

The door opened as the doctor walked in with Talon's charts. "Alright young man, it's time to discuss your condition," the doctor said.

"And that's my cue to leave," Wilson said. "I don't want to stay and hear something that might scar me for life."

"Fine," Talon smiled.

Wilson left Talon's room and held to the elevator to head down to the lobby. He looked at his bracelet and frowned. "I won't be able to teleport home," he said. "I guess I could ask for a lift."

But there was one problem, he neglected to set the Autobot's Base frequency into his com. "Now, what was that frequency again?" Wilson pondered. "Maybe I should call T-Ai directly."

Wilson looked around the lobby and saw that no one was paying any attention to him. "Communication mode," he whispered.

The nanobytes covered Wilson's forearm as a miniature computer appeared. Wilson walked outside the hospital and sat near the entrance. He started punching in numbers to attempt to call T-Ai. "Nope," he said. "Not it. No good. Dud. Man, I come I didn't write it down?"

Wilson started to think and remembered that he did write it down but it was written on a sticky note in his room at home. "NO!" he cried. "And I'm hungry. Plus my translator is not complete."

Wilson tried one set of numbers and got through. "Alright," he said.

Before Wilson had a chance to say a word, he heard, "I delivered the cargo as you asked," a voice spoke.

"So it's on the moon?"

"Yes, like you asked, now please, return him. Please Scrash, we did what you wanted, return him!"

"Scrash?" Wilson whispered. "Computer, disable mic. Record."

"I am a man of my word so I will return him like you asked," Scrash said. "But to be sure, how do I know that you delivered my cargo like I wanted?"

"Trust us."

"Trust you?" Scrash said. "You're an Autobot Rodimus. You could lie to me to get him back."

"Trust my words," Rodimus said. "Scan the moon and your cargo should be there."

"Lucky for you, I just scanned the moon and indeed you are telling the truth. As promised, I will release Alpha Trion to you."

"Thank you," Rodimus said.

"But I am surprised by your actions."

"How?"

"When I made that deal, you could've asked for anything, even the safety of Cybertron. But instead, you asked for Alpha Trion's safe return."

"What are you saying?" Rodimus asked.

"You Autobots are just like the Decepticon, only thinking about yourself and never the safety of the public."

"That's not true."

"Then why not ask for Cybertron to be spared instead of begging the freedom of that old man? Don't you see that sacrificing one life to save millions will be far better than jeopardizing the entire planet for one? I thought Optimus thought you better than that. Since I _promised_ to bring Alpha Trion back, my restriction over Cybertron is lifted. Now it's time to see the error of your ways Rodimus. See the consequences of your selfishness."

There was a massive explosion in the background. "What's going on?" Wilson wondered.

"You…you…you planned this?" Rodimus said.

"Whether you cooperate or not, he was going to die regardless."

"You lied to us."

"No, I didn't. I promised to bring him back and I did. That ended our agreement of peace. When the agreement ended, things return back to normal. That means, I can continue my reign like nothing happened and I left my mark. Though it was harsh, it had to be done. Now if you asked for Cybertron to be spared, I wouldn't ask the Decepticons to strap a Proton bomb to his spark. It's your mistake. It's their energon on your conscious. Congratulations Rodimus, you are officially responsible for the murder of thousands of innocent lives. Your judgment is death. It's only a matter of time before I step foot on Cybertron and reduce it to nothing. Go gather an army, it won't help."

The link was severed. Wilson closed the link so he wouldn't be discovered. He gulped in horror. He never met Scrash face-to-face nor knows his track history. But hearing it live, Wilson was truly scared of what Scrash is capable of. "I have to find out what's on the moon and tell the Autobots," Wilson said.

Wilson gave up contacting the Autobot Base and teleported.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash sat in his chair as he is one step closer to his goal. "So the package has been delivered," the dark voice spoke.

"Step one is complete," Scrash said. "Next step is underway. Once Earth is marked, it's time to have fun until it's harvest time."

"Be sure to secure my key first."

"Always."

Scrash stood up and left his cabin. He proceeded to the dungeon where Skid-Z was being held. The door opened as the moist warm air gazed Scrash's armor. Cybertronians aren't easily scared. But they do have some of the worst fears there is. One of the fears is water in their system in icy conditions. Being frozen in front of their enemy is the last thing they want to do. Another fear they have is…

*drip*

…you guessed it, rust. Like humans who do their best to keep their metallic items from rusting to oblivion, cybertronians avoid moist areas for a prolong time especially if there is a heavy concentration of salt in the air.

"Well, look what we have here," Scrash said.

Skid-Z's optics glowed as he woke up from his sleep. "Great," he chuckled. "I'm in hell."

Scrash laughed at Skid-Z's remark. "How right you are," Scrash said. "Can you tell me who controls hell?"

"A devil?"

"How right," Scrash grinned. Scrash walked up to Skid-Z and scanned his body. "Skid-Z, I hear that you have a problem with control when it comes to racing."

Skid-Z said nothing.

"Unlike the Autobots, I will fix that," Scrash continued. "You see, we Decepticons are not heartless beings. We care about our comrades. If one of my crew isn't well, I do everything in my power to heal them."

"Tsk," Skid-Z hissed.

"You doubt me? Honestly, if you were one of us and I noticed that you have no control over racing, I will fix that problem on the spot."

"You would?"

"Since your arrival on Earth, have they exercised you?"

"No," Skid-Z admitted. "T-Ai said that my problem is difficult to treat. She also said that until a solution is found, I have to learn to control myself."

"And when was that promised made?"

"10 years ago."

"And 10 years later, there is no solution. And if you ask, another 10 years will pass and no cure."

"What are you getting at?"

"My boy, I'm like genie, a dark genie who will grant any wishes with no string attached."

"No restrictions?"

"None. What you ask, I'll deliver."

"But to make a deal with the Decepticons…why help me?"

"If you remove our differences, we're just typical cybertronians. I'm helping a fellow citizen with their problem. I mean, if Ratchet can't fix you, Rest-Q can't fix, Red Alert can't fix you, and T-Ai, who is like the chief med officer, can't fix you, who can? There is not one Autobot medbot that can heal you. Like the humans on this planet, whenever their doctors deny them service for a simple fix, where do they go? They go to the Black Market and get it done, faster and cheaper. No harm is done. You'll be surprised how far a dying person will go to stay alive. He might even make a deal with the devil himself."

Skid-Z started to think about what Scrash had said. "But what you're asking is to turn to the Decepticons for help," he said.

"I'm suggesting," Scrash corrected. "It's your choice. You can be free and in control or you can be racing non-stop until you die. All I'm asking is to renounce Optimus."

"Renounce my allegiance with Optimus Prime?" Skid-Z said. "No way. I will never betray him, not like what T-Ai did."

"Only if you knew why she crossed over, you'll understand her better."

"What do you mean?" Skid-Z asked.

"I guess she didn't tell you that she had a relapse and the virus attacked her. Seeking treatment that no Autobot can give, she turned to ADA. All ADA asked was for her loyalty and T-Ai surrendered it. She wanted to live and she did. Sadly T-Ai left the Decepticons and you know the rest."

"What happen to T-Ai is plain lucky."

"Think boy, swear allegiance to me and I will get rid of Auggie and give you power like none other."

"No thanks," Skid-Z declined.

Scrash grabbed Skid-Z's head and locked optics with him. "Look into my optics," Scrash said. "I was an Autobot just like you. I had a glitch and they threw me aside like junk. Do you know who saved me? Megatron. He cured me and took me under his wing. Now look at me, I'm still alive not rusting with the scrap heap. See the truth."

Skid-Z stared into Scrash's optics and saw something that made him shiver. "You're a demon," he said.

"Right you are. A demon in disguise, my true name is Devil Z. What I told you is real. Join me in my quest to take back Cybertron and restore it to its former glory."

Skid-Z had entered a trance from Devil Z's spell. "Your wish is my command," Skid-Z said.

"Now say it. Say the words I want to hear."

"My lord I beg of you, in the name of the dark one himself, rid me of this spirit and take me under your wing," Skid-Z droned.

"As you wish," Devil Z chuckled. Fangs grew in Devil Z's mouth as he sinks his teeth into Skid-Z's neck. Devil Z pumped his virus into Skid-Z system and left him be. Skid-Z went limp as he snapped out of it. "Oh no," he said. "Did I say what I think I said?"

"Welcome to the Decepticons Skid-Z," Devil Z greeted. "Once your transformation is complete, your first mission is to destroy your former comrades."

"I will not do such things!" Skid-Z protested. Skid-Z tried to break the chains to attack Devil Z. Devil Z merely chuckled at Skid-Z's efforts. "Take a good long look at your Autobot insignia because it will be gone in mere painfully agonizing minutes."

The virus reached Skid-Z's spark and attacked it. Skid-Z screamed in pain as the virus was taking over his body. Devil Z turned his back to Skid-Z and proceed to the exit. "Come back here coward!" Skid-Z roared. "If you want me to join you, fight me! We'll fight to the death and I will stand over your shell with pride because I'm an Autobot."

"My dear boy, you see, we already fought and you lost," Devil Z said. "And now, I'm killing you. It is I who will stand over your lifeless shell with pride because I'm a Decepticon."

Devil Z left the dungeon as Skid-Z screamed in pain from the virus. Scourge was standing next to the door. "When he stops, condition him," Devil Z requested. "I want him to be ready for battle so he can die by the hands he swore to serve."

Scourge bowed his head in respect as Devil Z retreated to his cabin. "Yes sir," Scourge said. Scourge picked up his head as his optics burned bright green.

Autobot Base

T-Ai cringe her face in frustration. Arcee walked up next to T-Ai and looked at her before looking at the monitor. "Keep doing that and you'll never get a husband," Arcee teased.

T-Ai looked at Arcee and pouted. "FYI, I already have a husband," T-Ai boasted.

"Fighting Koji to break ADA's control over him doesn't count," Arcee pointed out.

"What you know," T-AI fumed.

"What's your problem?" Arcee asked. "You don't cringe unless something is truly out of your hands."

"I can't find Skid-Z anywhere," T-Ai sighed. "I scanned all racing events and he's not at one of them. I tried calling and nothing."

"Where was he last spotted?" Arcee wondered.

"Towline reported that he was the last one to see him in Australia. He volunteered to search but Optimus wanted in here in the city."

"Any approval for a search team?"

"If I find Skid-Z's last location before disappearing, I have Inferno, Prowl and Cop-Tur on standby."

"Send me instead," Arcee volunteered. "Cop-Tur will just kick up dust, covering any tracks."

"Winds will cover the tracks as well," T-Ai said. "Is this an attempt to get closer to Inferno?"

Arcee looked away. "No," she said.

"Why are you blushing?"

Arcee quickly covered her cheeks. "I'm not blushing," Arcee said and left to her office.

"Young love," T-Ai said. "She totally wants him."

Arcee walked inside her office and stood in the darkness. She's saddened by the disappearance of her friend Skid-Z. "Skid-Z, where are you?" Arcee wondered. "I hope you're safe and out of Decepticon's hands."

Hydra Cannon

Scourge stood next to the dungeon as he waited for Skid-Z to stop screaming. He waited for a while until the room was quiet. Scourge opened the door and walked in. Skid-Z was limp. Scourge walked up to Skid-Z and gave a light kick. "Get up," Scourge said.

Seeing that Skid-Z was irresponsive, Scourge went to get the keys. Skid-Z moved slightly as he saw that Scourge had his back turned. Skid-Z had a grin on his face as he stood up. Scourge walked up to the wall and grabbed the keys. "Why me?" he muttered.

He heard four pops behind him. He turned around and he was pinned to the wall. It was Skid-Z and he had a tight grip on Scourge's neck. Skid-Z was panting heavily and raspy too. Scourge wasn't afraid. Instead, he maintained his composure. "State your name," Scourge requested.

The panting stopped. "My name is Skid-Z." Skid-Z looked at Scourge with his darkened optics. "I'm a faithful servant to Devil Z, lord of all Decepticons."

If Scourge had a mouth, he'll be smiling. Scourge emitted a dark laughter as an Autobot has fallen. "Prepare for a reunion Optimus Prime."


	16. Chapter 16: Corruption

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 16

Corruption

Hydra Cannon

Motormaster was walking the hall as he just recently returned from a mission. "Man, I'm sore," he complained. "Those Autobots are getting more annoying each day."

Meanwhile heavy panting resonated inside a room as Shadow Striker is trying to overcome her problem.

"I wonder if Shadow Striker is willing to go on a drive with me," Motormaster said.

Shadow Striker's quarters

Shadow Striker's panting grew deeper and deeper as her pain started to rise. Shadow Striker let out a small cry as she dropped to the floor. "What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

Shadow Striker's optics glow a bright green as she started to snarl like a rabid animal. The door opened as Motormaster walked in. Shadow Striker's optics returned to her ruby red color. "Is everything okay?" Motormaster asked.

"Um, yes," Shadow Striker said.

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"I was…um…looking…for my…"

"Is this something I need to know?"

"No." Shadow Striker stood up and faced Motormaster. "In fact, what I do in my room is my business. There are things in here I don't want you to see."

"Is that so?" Motormaster said. He was suspicious with Shadow Striker's behavior.

Shadow Striker walked up to Motormaster and pushed him back with one finger. "Yes it is," she answered. "In fact, if I catch you in here without my permission, you'll see a side of me that no one has."

"You're that dangerous?"

"Why don't you ask the ones who pissed me off, assuming that you can reach the Allspark to talk with them?" Shadow Striker smiled.

Motormaster gulped with fear. "Understood."

"Good," Shadow Striker said. "I heard that Scrash is going to give you Menasor back since your boys brought Skid-Z."

"Just a rumor."

"A rumor that derives from the truth that's later twisted with lies is the truth. Good luck with that."

"Wait, you're going out?" Motormaster asked.

"I need to…forget it. I'm going for a drive."

"Let me join."

"No!" Shadow Striker quickly said. "I want to be alone."

"Alone? Okay."

Shadow Striker had a smile on her face. "See you later," she said as she kissed Motormaster on the cheek. Shadow Striker left her room and head for the Teleporter Room. On her way, she walked pass Scrash. Scrash turned his head as he eyed Shadow Striker. Shadow Striker felt the stare and stopped. She looked back and returned the stare. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Scrash said. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then what's the stare?"

Scrash looked Shadow Striker in the face. He was perplexed. Shadow Striker had an innocent look on her face but yet her optics shows struggle. "You look quite beautiful today, are you going on a date later on today?" Scrash asked.

"No," Shadow Striker said. "I just felt flirty."

"Carry on then."

Shadow Striker bowed as she went to the Teleporter Room. "Her aura," Scrash said. "It's just like hers. Or it could be possible that I'm losing it? Maybe."

Scrash turned around then he ran into ADA. "ADA," Scrash said.

"Sorry sir, I was looking for someone who broke into my lab earlier," ADA explained.

"Is it important?"

"Sort of."

"Can it wait; I have a task for you?"

"I guess. I can put off my search for now." ADA led Scrash to her lab as she climbed onto the table and waited for her task. A port was revealed on Scrash's left forearm. He grabbed a cable from ADA's computer and made connection. "What's your looking at is what I want you to finish," Scrash presented.

"Finish?"

"I started on it on Cybertron but I didn't possess the materials to complete it or the tools. But I see that Earth can have some of the items needed to complete it."

"Where is it?"

"Cargo Bay 2."

"Can I see it?"

Scrash presented his hand as ADA climbed on. Scrash walked ADA to Cargo Bay 2 where the door was sealed. Scrash entered the code and opened the door. Lights filled the room as ADA saw her next task. "It's big!" ADA said.

"With your drones and your knowledge, I am confident that you can do it."

"If I do finish it, where is this thing going?"

"Underground," Scrash said. "It's going deep into the planet to wait."

"That thing is going inside the Earth? Putting something this large will cause the plates to break and create new fault lines making the area unstable."

"Sacrifice is needed in order to achieve your goals. If it works, I want you to make more. I'm plotting the site as we speak."

"I'll do my best," ADA said as she hovers in the air.

"Please," Scrash said and head for the dungeon.

Autobot Base

Things in the base were running like usual. Optimus was cooped up in his office doing paperwork as the other members of the team were minding their own business including T-Ai. T-Ai, on the other hand, was exploring the social network. "Eh, I got a stalker," T-Ai complained.

Inferno and his team walked into the main room and saw that T-Ai was in a rut. "What's up little one?" Inferno asked.

"I'm not little!" T-Ai fumed.

"Then how about 'Princess'?" Throttle teased.

T-Ai gave a mean stare. "Princess isn't good," Throttle coward.

"Hey, he's a good looking guy," Road Ranger said.

"He's a stalker," T-Ai said. "I turned him down too many times. I wish Facebook® had a block feature."

"It does," the Defense Corp said.

"You don't have to do it in unison," T-Ai mumbled.

The Facebook® website minimized as the global map appeared. "What going on?" Arcee asked.

"There is a disturbance in an engineering facility in Russia," T-Ai reported. "The Commandoes are raiding it. I'll alert Optimus…"

"No, let us handle it," Inferno said.

"But protocol states that…."

"Look, why bother Optimus if we're volunteering to go into battle?" Cop-Tur asked.

"Okay, go," T-Ai granted. "Just don't get hurt."

"You worry too much," Inferno said. "It's just the Commandoes."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Throttle said.

"Come on team, let's roll out!" Arcee said.

"Hey, I'm the leader," Inferno complained.

"As leader, you have to be quick on your feet," Arcee winked as she led the team to battle.

"Man, that girl is something," Inferno said as he followed.

Russia

The Commandos and Scourge had raid a Space Exploration facility and secured a prototype warp core. The scientist fled from the facility leaving the Commandos to themselves. Ro-Tor was hooked up to the warp core as he lifted it and positioned it over a Hydraulic detachable gooseneck flatbed Scourge was hauling. Scourge was getting impatient as Ro-Tor was lining up with the trailer. "Hurry it up!" steamed Scourge.

"Hey, the cargo has to be centered or this whole operation is compromised," Ro-Tor said.

"He's right," Mega-Octane agreed. He was attached to Scourge's trailer with a drawbar. He was acting as the back engine and the shield.

"Hurry up before the Autobots get here," Scourge grumbled.

Rollbar and Armourhide lined up the warp core and signaled Ro-Tor to drop it in place. Ro-Tor release the cargo and he switched to robot mode. He dropped to the ground with fatigue written all over him. "Man, that was heavy," he complained.

"You did a good job," Movor patted.

"It would've been faster if you helped!"

"Hey, I can't hover."

"Alright, the warp core is now secured," Armourhide said.

"Now it's time for the Autobots to appear," Scourge grumbled.

A space bridge opened as six vehicles jumped out and switched to robot mode. "Stop!" Road Ranger ordered.

"They haven't moved," Throttle said.

"Just what are you thinking stealing a prototype warp core?" Inferno wondered.

"It's a thing called, 'none ya business," Movor said.

"If you don't surrender the core, we will shoot," Inferno said as the Defense Corp took aim.

"Shoot that and you'll blow the city off the map," Scourge warned.

That made the Defense Corp cringed in terror. "Mega-Octane," Scourge called.

"Yes sir," Mega-Octane said. The engines started as the convoy slowly pull out. "What do we do?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing," Inferno said. "We do nothing."

The Autobots watched as the warp core disappear over the horizon. "Slag, we lost this battle before it even started," Cop-Tur said. "Now they have a warp core in their possession. How embarrassing."

"Back to base," Inferno said.

"Where are you going?" Armourhide said. "You're not going anywhere except for the Allspark."

"What was that?" Inferno asked.

Rollbar snapped his fingers as a ring hover high in the air. The ring glowed as Mega-Octane materialized. "Mega-Octane?" Rest-Q said. "But he just left."

"Wait, he's silver," Arcee said.

"He's Mega-Octane 1.0," Movor introduced. "He's like the original but he doesn't have a vehicle mode."

"But he does have one other mode," Rollbar smiled.

"You don't mean that?" Inferno said.

The Commandos jumped in the air and combined. Ruination landed on the ground as his optics burns bright with power. "Ruination, awakens!"

Inferno stares at Ruination as he was surprise that a copy was able to hold Ruination together. "Defensor, transform!" he said.

Inferno jumped in the air as Defensor appeared.

Hydra Cannon

ADA was on the bridge, monitoring the status of Mega-Octane's clone. "So far so good," ADA said. "Scourge, ETA?"

"2 minutes to the designated warp gate," Scourge responded.

"Keep it up," ADA said and closed the link.

"Now, how will this clone act when faced with a combiner and a fembot?" ADA pondered.

Standing at the door was Shadow Striker. She kept herself hidden from sight as she looked at the monitor. "Ruination and Defensor, how interesting?" Shadow Striker said.

Then Shadow Striker saw something that made her snap. "Her," she hissed and left.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was watching the situation from the base and she was surprised too. "So ADA made a clone of the original in case of battle," she said. "How clever. The Decepticons are getting craftier by the second. It seems that ADA is calling the shots but what's Scrash doing?"

The computer beeped, alerting T-Ai of impending danger. "Whoa, where are you going?" T-Ai wondered.

T-Ai analyzed the track and speed and plotted the destination. "Guys, you have something coming over to you, _fast_," T-Ai reported.

"What is it?" Defensor asked.

"It's there."

Russia

A trail of burned pavement led up to the mysterious being coated in green electrical energy. The being stood up and peer with their green optics. "Shadow Striker?" Arcee said.

"What are you doing here?" Ruination asked. "I was fine on my own."

Shadow Striker was snarling like a rabid animal. "Something is not right," Arcee said.

Defensor agreed. Shadow Striker let out a scream. "You're mine!" she shouted and charged for Arcee.

Defensor stood in front of Arcee as a shield. Shadow Striker shoved Defensor like he weight nothing out of the way. "So strong," Arcee said.

Shadow Striker continued her charge and landed a blow on Arcee's face. The punch sent her flying. Arcee flipped and landed on her hands and feet. "What's your problem?" Arcee asked.

"You'll regret shooting me in the face," Shadow Striker said.

"I never shot you in the face," Arcee said.

"Oh yes you did T-Ai."

"T-Ai?" everyone said.

Autobot Base

"What did I do?" T-Ai wondered. "What did I do to make her so mad at me?"

"If I recall, you shot her in the face during your rampage," Optimus said as he walked in.

"I rampage?" T-Ai said. "Funny, I don't remember a thing. I remember was shielding Talon and facing ADA."

"I see," Optimus said. "So you don't remember leaving the base."

"No."

"You didn't drop from the space bridge and fired at ADA."

"No."

"Nor do you remember trashing the drones before laying your hands on Koji?"

"I laid my hands on Koji?" T-Ai said. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because ADA knew how to push your buttons and you let her manipulate you."

"And because of that, I bet I scared everyone did I?"

"Everyone is thinking twice what to say in front of you."

"If Shadow Striker wants me, then I'll satisfy her wish."

"No, if you go, you'll make it worse."

Russia

"Optimus is right," Arcee agreed. "Showing your face won't do any good. Besides, I know Shadow Striker. She'll never act like this. Something is causing her to go mad. Scan her body and find a solution."

"Got it," T-Ai said.

"Get up!" Shadow Striker demanded. "Get up so I can destroy you."

Ruination walked up to Shadow Striker and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," he said. "That's Arcee."

Shadow Striker's optics flashed. "Look out!" Arcee warned.

Shadow Striker's right fist glowed with energy. She turned around to smack Ruination. Defensor rushed in and tackled Ruination to the ground. Shadow Striker's fist touched Defensor's back and sent both combiners flying.

"Defensor!" Arcee cried.

Shadow Striker looked at Arcee and drew her gun. "Die!" she shouted as she opened fire.

Arcee drew her gun and returned fire. The bullets clashed in the middle and dropped to the ground. "Man, she's fast," Arcee said.

Ruination rose to his feet and rushed over to Shadow Striker. "Stop what you're doing," he said.

Shadow Striker looked at Ruination and lost it. "There two of you," she said. She jumped and grabbed Ruination by his neck. Shadow Striker used her weight to bring Ruination down and toss him towards Arcee. Arcee jumped in the air and propelled herself higher by jumping off from Ruination. Arcee drew her gun and loaded her armor piercing rounds. Arcee opened fire and riddled holes all over Shadow Striker's body. Arcee landed on the ground as she spun her guns with her fingers. "Let me hear the sounds I love to hear," Arcee said.

Shadow Striker let out a scream as dark aura covered her body. The bullet holes quickly close up. Arcee was shocked. "If my ammunition doesn't work, what will," Arcee wondered.

Autobot Base

T-Ai noticed the aura and felt a familiar sensation. T-Ai touched her chest and lowered her head. Optimus noticed and begin to question. "What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"She's infected," T-Ai said.

"With what?"

"My virus, it's in her. It fuels on rage and make the host stronger than ever."

"How did you beat it last time?"

"I was lucky," T-Ai said. "There is no cure."

"T-Ai, if we don't stop her here, no one is safe. How did you beat it?"

"It was removed from my body," T-Ai confessed. "But that virus is not a typical virus. It has a conscious. Kill the host, you'll kill the virus."

Optimus didn't like the option. Though he detests Decepticons, he saw an opportunity for the Decepticons to be saved. "There has to be another way," Optimus said.

Russia

Defensor slowly sat up and saw the aura that covers Shadow Striker's body. Seeing the aura invoked a hidden power deep within. Defensor stood up as the same aura covered his body. He rushed towards Shadow Striker at full speed. Shadow Striker jumped in the air, spun around and landed a powerful kick to Defensor's chest. The kick was too much for Inferno to take and he was ejected as the others continued forward. Inferno smacked into the wall and he was knocked unconscious. "Inferno!" the team shouted.

"Can you guys manifest Defensor's gun?" Arcee asked.

"We can try," Cop-Tur answered.

"Do it."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Road Ranger asked.

"He's right, we never done this before," Throttle said.

"We have to try," Rest-Q said. "If this fails, we have _that_ option."

"The four members stood in a circle as they tapped into their portion of Defensor's power. Arcee stood in front of them and opened fire. Ruination stood up and opened fire as well. Shadow Striker was showered in bullets but she stood firm. Shadow Striker held her hand out and reeled it in. The guns were taken from Arcee's and Ruination's hand. Then Shadow Striker armed herself with a missile and fired it at Ruination. The missile struck Ruination in the chest and Mega-Octane's clone exploded. "Hurry!" Arcee pressured.

"Done!" they said. They held their hand out as Defensor's gun materialized. "Great," Arcee smiled. "Hold it steady."

Arcee quickly went around and grabbed the trigger. "Ready?" Arcee asked.

"Ready!" Defense Corp responded.

"Fire!" Arcee shouted. She squeezed the trigger as the gun was fired. The bullet made a direct hit. "We did it!" the team shouted.

"Don't speak too soon," Shadow Striker oiled.

The Defense Corp turned their heads as they saw Shadow Striker standing directly behind Arcee. Arcee was frozen in fear. "Impossible," she said. "How did you…"

"Come on T-Ai, don't tell me that's all you have," Shadow Striker said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai performed a scan on Shadow Striker's body and noticed something strange. "That's weird," T-Ai commented.

"What's weird?" Optimus wondered.

"Shadow Striker's virus hasn't spread from point of origin."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that Shadow Striker is using a portion of the virus subconsciously to fuel her hatred towards me."

"If we removed it, can be she saved?"

"Yes, but there is only one solution."

Russia

Shadow Striker swung her arm and strike Arcee with force that sent her flying. Shadow Striker chased after Arcee to finish her off. "That didn't work," Rest-Q said. "We have to do it."

"Oh no!" Throttle protested. "If Optimus forbid it, there is a good reason why."

"If I don't do something, everyone will suffer," Rest-Q said. "I have to do it."

"I agree," Road Ranger said. "He has to."

"Same here," Cop-Tur said.

"I forbid it," Optimus radioed.

"Optimus, I am the only one with the technology to save her," Rest-Q said.

"That's a direct order."

"Sorry Optimus, but I can't follow that order," Rest-Q said.

"Rest-Q!"

Rest-Q closed the link as he summoned all the nanobytes in his body. The nanobytes exited Rest-Q's body and formed a sword. "I'm going in," Rest-Q said.

Arcee was taking on damage as Shadow Striker pounds away on Arcee's armor. "Hurry guys," Arcee said.

"Shadow Striker!" Rest-Q called.

Shadow Striker stopped her attack and turned around. "If you want me, come and get me!" T-Ai shouted.

"T-Ai," Shadow Striker said. "So you show yourself." Shadow Striker drew her blade and rushed towards Rest-Q.

"Thank you," Rest-Q whispered.

"No problem," T-Ai said as she closed the link.

Rest-Q tighten grip his sword and rush towards Shadow Striker. The two meet in the middle as Shadow Striker held her blade for a slash as Rest-Q went for a stab. He stabbed Shadow Striker in the chest where her wound was. Shadow Striker screamed in pain as the nanobytes in Rest-Q's sword was neutralizing the virus in her body. The neutralization was complete as Rest-Q removed his sword from Shadow Striker's chest. Shadow Striker groaned as she collapsed in Rest-Q's arms. "It's done," Rest-Q said. Then he passed out. "Rest-Q!" his team shouted.

The Defense Corp was running towards their fallen comrade. Then 9 rings materialize in a V formation as Scourge and 8 drones materialized. The Defense Corp stopped and drew their guns. Scourge looked around and saw the damage Shadow Striker has done. "Someone went mad with power," he joked.

"It's not funny," Throttle said. "If it wasn't for Rest-Q, Shadow Striker will still be rampaging."

Scourge looked back and let out a huff. "I'll consider that," Scourge said. "For your Autobot nature, I'll let you live for today." Scourge snapped his fingers as the drones collected Shadow Striker and the Commandos. "Tell Optimus that we don't owe him anything," Scourge said. "Letting you live is enough. ADA, 14 to transport."

A massive ring materialized overt the Decepticons as they disappeared. Throttle rushed over to Arcee to check on her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Only bumps and dings," Arcee said. "I'm fine. What about Inferno?"

"He's just knocked out," Throttle said.

"And Rest-Q."

"That depends."

Autobot Base

The Defense Corp was in Sick Bay with T-Ai as their medic. "Okay, I did a thorough check and Inferno and Arcee are clear to go," T-Ai said. "Rest-Q, on the other hand, has to stay."

"What's the damage this time?" Throttle asked.

"He can't transform period," T-Ai said. "Since all of his nanobytes went offline, I have to the work by hand."

"I am disappointed that he disobeyed a direct order but it had to be done," Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus for be so understanding," Road Ranger said.

"Though this crisis has been averted, my matrix hasn't stopped shaking," Optimus sighed.

"Shaking?" Arcee said. "Could there be a disturbance in the Allspark?"

"No," Optimus answered. "It's much deeper than that. Our problems with the Deceptions will reach a new level. I'm afraid that the storm is just beginning to grow in strength. Soon, the war will reach a point where one being will decide the fate of all living beings."

"Is this related to the Covenant of Primus?" T-Ai asked.

"Not even close. If we were to compare the legends, the covenant is mere child's play."

The room went silent. "So Unicron is not as much as a threat we expected," Road Ranger said.

"He is a threat but there is someone that can surpass him in power," Optimus corrected.

"Do you have an idea who it might be?" T-Ai wondered.

"I bet its Scrash," Cop-Tur said.

"It's related to him," Optimus said. "There is a legend of a cybertronian who betrayed Primus and swore revenge against him. He promised to return and replace him as the creator of Cybertron and all cybertronians. Plus he'll return and claim his alleged spot as the creator of the universe."

The room was dead silent.

"How can that person become the creator of the universe?" T-Ai asked.

"By following the legend of Prime Planet," Optimus answered. "Unfortunately, no one knows the legend to stop that crisis from happening. Let's just hope that I'm wrong."


	17. Chapter 17: SkidZ v Autobots

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 17

Skid-Z v. Autobots

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was unpleased with what happened recently and he was chewing them out. "I can't believe what you did!" Scrash boomed.

"I'm sorry sir, I take full responsibility," Shadow Striker said as she bowed her head. "I broke into ADA's lab and took something that took over my body. I wasn't in control when that happened."

"I don't believe you," Scrash growled. "Your punishment will be swift and painful."

Shadow Striker was cowering in fear of Scrash's wrath.

"Wait!" ADA interrupted.

"What is it?" Scrash asked.

ADA stood in front of Scrash and kneeled. "She's lying," ADA said. "It's my fault. I was so busy that I gave her some contaminated nanobytes that had the Decepticon virus used to infect T-Ai. I take the blame. I'll take any punishment you were going to give to Shadow Striker."

Scrash narrowed his optics and let out a hiss. "I have no time for this," Scrash said. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," the group said and left the bridge.

"Whew, we dodged that one," Movor said.

The Commandos agreed as they went to join up with Mega-Octane. Shadow Striker was walking alone, feeling shameful for losing control. She saw ADA walking pass her in a hurry. "ADA, why you do that?" she asked.

ADA stopped and hover in the air. Shadow Striker was pushed against the wall and pinned by her neck. Shadow Striker looked and it was a drone. ADA landed on the drone's arm and stared Shadow Striker down. "You're lucky this time. If I didn't catch that the fact that you've stolen my nanobytes, you would've been dead. Don't fuck up next time. If I catch you in my lab without permission, you will die where you stand."

"Like you can kill me," Shadow Striker said.

"Watch me," ADA said as the drone released Shadow Striker. "Cargo Bay 2," ADA ordered as the drone walked her there.

"There's some funny business going on here," Shadow Striker said.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was scanning the area for Skid-Z and found nothing. The door opened as Wilson walked in. "Hey, T-Ai, I need a favor," he asked.

"Good, you're here," T-Ai said. "Can you scan the desert for Skid-Z?"

"Is he missing?"

"Yes, I have to start Rest-Q's repair right away. Thank you." And T-Ai ran to Sick Bay.

"Can I borrow your computer? Thanks," Wilson said. "I didn't even get a word in."

Wilson took a crack at scanning. He looked at T-Ai's results and saw complex settings for scanning. "Man, I'm dumb," Wilson said.

Wilson printed out the reading for the past 72 hours. He read it carefully and plots the points on the map. "I guess T-Ai didn't have the time to sit and think about it," Wilson said as he plots the final point on the map. He looked at the result and saw something that made him wonder. "Why would a path be cloaked?" Wilson pondered.

He looked the member select program and saw the lineup for the search team. He opened the channel and called them in. Arcee was first to respond. "Where's T-Ai?" she asked.

"Sick bay," Wilson answered.

"What's up?" Arcee wondered.

"T-Ai has scanned the country for quite some time and she plotted out a track that's been hidden," Wilson pointed. "According to T-Ai, Skid-Z was near that area before vanishing. So I'm willing to bet that this path is a race course and the circle is the checker flag."

"So you think that Skid-Z might be there?"

"I don't think that, but T-Ai believes it. What I'm suggesting is this, go to the checker flag and looking for clues."

"Got it," Arcee nodded. "If there are clues, we can figure out what really happened."

"Prowl is on his way, you can explain it to him on your way there," Wilson said.

"Thanks," Arcee smiled and went to get Inferno.

Wilson let out a breath of air as he smiled. "Are you Optimus or Primus?" he asked.

"You are quite talented in sensing presence," Primus said.

"Do you know what Scrash is after?"

"No," Primus said. "He's unlike any Decepticons we know. He's not after energy and his sight is not on Cybertron. Does Earth have something that can attract this attention for some reason?"

"I wish I knew," Wilson said.

"Besides, how were you able to sense my presence within Optimus?" Primus asked.

"It's a long and forgotten story," Wilson said.

Outside Sydney

A space bridge opened as Prowl, Inferno and Arcee arrived. They switched to robot mode and started scanning the area for clues. All they saw was tire threads in the dirt. "This doesn't say much," Inferno said.

"To the untrained eye but if you look closely, you'll see that these treads are much too close together," Prowl said. "If anything, it has to be a vehicle with 2 steering axles."

"6 wheels?" Arcee questioned.

"Drag Strip!" Inferno said. "The Stunticons were here."

"So you're saying that they challenged Skid-Z to a race and lost?" Arcee wondered.

"No, I'm saying that Skid-Z lost the race," Prowl said. "According to this, his threads end before reaching the finish line. So I'm guessing that it was a fixed race. I bet Skid-Z tried to escape from them but they caught him before he can escape."

"But didn't he call for help?" Arcee wondered. "I mean Skid-Z is a smart guy."

"Maybe he did," Inferno said. "He did call but the call never reached the base because this track is shielded from communication."

"Not only it was fixed but the race was a trap too," Arcee said. Arcee started to think for a while and pieced it together. "We better get out of here."

"Why?" Prowl wondered.

"If the Stunticons captured Skid-Z, why is the cloaking still here? It's a trap. They knew we'll be looking and…"

An engine roared in the distance as the Autobots looked. They saw a purple Formula-One racecar coming their way. "It's Skid-Z!" Arcee said.

Skid-Z came to a stop several yards away. "Skid-Z, where you've been?" Inferno asked.

"Something is not right," Prowl said.

Multiple rings materialize near Skid-Z as drones appeared. Skid-Z switched to robot mode and ripped the Autobot insignia from his chest, revealing the mark of the Decepticon underneath. Arcee was in complete shock. "What have they done to you?" she wondered.

Skid-Z had a smirk on his face. "Nothing," he said.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Inferno asked. "You're a Decepticon now."

"I know," Skid-Z smiled. "It's feels quite nice and free."

"Why have you sunk so low?" Prowl asked.

Skid-Z's smile vanished with that question. "You Autobots swear to help to others but not one of your own," Skid-Z said.

"We're working on a way to separate you from Auggie," Prowl said.

"Lies!" Skid-Z boomed. "It's all lies. There's been one person who promised to help me and he did."

"Who?" Arcee asked. "Who did this to you?"

"He did."

A dust cloud was kicked up and rolled front of Skid-Z. Once it passed, Scrash appeared with two drones kneeling. "Who else but the snake himself?" Inferno hissed.

"Oh please stop it," Scrash chuckled. "You're embarrassing me."

"Turn him back!" Arcee demanded.

"I can if I would but I will be going back on my word," Scrash said. "I promised to help him and I did."

"You turned him against him," Inferno said.

"Oh no, he _turned _against you," Scrash corrected. "He renounced his allegiance with Optimus Prime and agreed to serve me and me alone. You see, I gave him a choice. He could suffer with Auggie or work with me, and Auggie will be no more. And he chose right. Now don't curse me for what Skid-Z has chosen. If you don't believe me, take him. Take him back to your base and have T-Ai examine him. No foul play was done."

The Autobot had enough. They drew their weapons and fired at Scrash. Scrash grinned as the bullets came closer. The drones near Scrash looked up and acted. The bullets made contact and blew. The smoke was cleared and a barrier was protecting Scrash. The barrier was lowered as Scrash stepped forward. "Meet my personal bodyguards, they are to protect me from harm," Scrash said.

Scrash's bodyguards aimed their cannons at the Autobots and fired. The Autobots were blown off their feet. "Skid-Z, I'm leaving this in your care," Scrash said. "I'll be sending backup shortly."

"Yes sir," Skid-Z chuckled.

Scrash and his bodyguards took to the skies and left. "I'm going to have some fun with my new friends," Skid-Z laughed.

"You're no friend of mine," Inferno said.

"Then no harm will be done if I kill you here!" Skid-Z yelled as the drones made their move.

Autobot Base

"Got it!" Wilson shouted.

"Got what?" Optimus wondered.

"I manage to match the cloak's frequency and got visual," Wilson said with a grin. "Look at me now!"

"This is no time for boasting."

"I know," Wilson smiled. "I'm proud of myself.

Optimus let out a groan as he looked at the monitor. He froze in shock by what he saw. "No way," he said.

"What's wrong?" Wilson wondered.

"Skid-Z, he's a Decepticon," Optimus said.

Wilson looked at the screen and saw Skid-Z. "I don't know who you're talking about since I'm not here that much," Wilson shrugged.

"Send the Defense Corp to that location now!"

"Rest-Q is still here," Wilson said.

"We'll send Rest-Q later, right now, they need help."

"Got ya."

Outside Sydney

Gun fire echo across the sky as the battle continued. The Autobots were trying hard not to fight the drones but with the drones ganging up on them, they had no choice. "Where's backup?" Arcee wondered.

"I don't know," Inferno said. "If we can't contact them, we'll on our own here."

Arcee was surrounded by drones and her comfort level was dropping fast. "Get off of me!" Arcee demanded.

The drones continue on their assault. "I said, GET OFF OF ME!" Arcee yelled as she fired her guns at the drones around her. "Eat energon!"

Arcee armed herself and started firing at the drones. 3 drones had fallen but the rest stood firm. "Damn, they adapted," Arcee cursed.

Then the line of drones in front of Arcee dropped forward. Behind them were Cop-Tur and Road Ranger. "Yo!" Road Ranger greeted.

"You got a funny way of showing up," Arcee pouted.

"At least we're here," Cop-Tur said.

"I heard that you got a problem," Throttle said.

"Yeah, Skid-Z turned on us," Prowl pointed.

The group looked and they were speechless. "I know huh," Inferno said.

"Let get rid of the drones then we can take care of Skid-Z," Throttle said.

The team line up in a circle and open fire. Their heavy fire overwhelmed the drones and defeated them. All was left was the traitor.

"You're next," Inferno said.

"Come and get me," Skid-Z said.

"Not so fast," a voice boomed.

Skid-Z looked back and saw the Stunticons had arrived. "What are you doing here?" Skid-Z asked.

"Scrash's orders," Motormaster said.

"Then don't get in my way," Skid-Z said.

"Great, the Stunticons are here," Inferno grumbled. "Where's Rest-Q?"

Autobot Base

"T-Ai," Optimus called.

"Not yet," T-Ai said.

"Man, I guess what they say is true, women will always make you late," Wilson said.

A rag drenched with oil was smack into Wilson's head. "I heard that," T-Ai said sternly.

"They won't last much longer," Wilson said. "The Stunticons are there."

"Get them out," T-Ai said.

"The field is jamming the bridge," Wilson said. "I can't position one close enough to them."

Outside Sydney

"If they combine, we're screwed," Inferno said.

"A 6-on-6 battle is a fair match on Autobot's term," Skid-Z said.

"I see where you're going," Motormaster chuckled. "COMBINE!"

"Oh no!" Inferno said.

The Stunticons jumped in the air and went with a click and a whir. A massive robot landed on the ground itching for battle. "Menasor, ready for battle!" the bot oiled.

Then 10 more drones materialized on the field. "More drones?" the Autobots complained.

"Get them," Menasor ordered. "The Defense Corp is mine."

Two drones towards Arcee at full speed. "These are new, so my bullets should take care of them," Arcee assumed.

Arcee drew her guns and fire rapid bullets at the drones. The drones dodged the bullets with ease as one of them jumps in the air. The second stuck low to the ground and behind Arcee's gun. He landed a kenpou punch as Arcee slid on her heels. The drones charged once more with fist glowing. He landed a series of punches and ended it with an uppercut. Arcee was sent soaring into the air. The first drone flipped and landed a kick to Arcee's back. Arcee smacked into the ground with devastating force. "Arcee!" the team called.

"Prowl, I'm over here," Skid-Z said and punched him in the mid-section. Then he aimed his gun at Prowl's chest and blew a hole through Prowl's chest.

"Inferno, we have to do something," Throttle said.

"It doesn't matter if we capture him or not, he's a Decepticon now," Inferno said. "And you know the saying back home, once a Deception always a Decepticon. We can't save him. We have to accept the fact that he's dead to us. His Autobot spark was extinguished and replaced with a Decepticon spark. He has to be destroyed."

That news didn't sit well with the others.

"Even so, he's one of us, Optimus has to approve his termination," Throttle said.

"Since we can't contact Optimus and he can't reach us, as acting field commander, Skid-Z's termination has been approved," Inferno said. "Take him down!"

"Yes sir!" the Defense Corp said.

"Kill Skid-Z?" Prowl said.

"We don't have a choice," Arcee said.

"Move you massive pile of brick," Inferno said.

Menasor drew his sword and charged with his energy. He gave one swipe and sent the Defense Corp to the ground. "Weaklings," he chuckled.

Prowl was on his knees as he bear the pain in his chest. He stood up to Skid-Z determine to take his former comrade down. "You don't think that you can actually kill me do you?" Skid-Z asked.

"I don't think, I do," Prowl said.

Menasor slapped his massive hands on Prowl's neck and picked him up like a doll and slammed him to the ground. Skid-Z grinned and walked over to Arcee.

Arcee was struggling to get up. "Man, those drones are a pain," she chuckled.

Then a foot pushed Arcee back down to the ground. Then she was kicked over on her back. She looked and it was Skid-Z. "Arcee, the pride of all Autobot fembots on Cybertron," he said.

"That honor goes to Elita One," Arcee said.

"Still, you show compassion to me during my time of hardship," Skid-Z continued. Skid-Z placed his feet on Arcee's arm and pinned her down. "To be honest, I thought we could be more than friends."

"We can if you reject Scrash's programming," Arcee said.

"Reject the programming?" Skid-Z laughed. "You think I would pull a T-Ai to be with you."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not me!" Skid-Z growled. Skid-Z started to apply pressure on Arcee's wrist, crushing it. "Go ahead, scream for me!"

"I'm not screaming for anyone," Arcee winced.

"Oh." Skid-Z moved his foot and placed on Arcee's shoulder. "How about now?" he grinned as he applied pressure to the joint.

Arcee was in terrible pain from her point being destroyed. "Scream!" Skid-Z laughed. "Scream and I'll ease your pain."

Arcee gritted her teeth to avoid satisfying Skid-Z's blood thirst.

"Arcee," Inferno called.

Then there was a snap and Arcee's optics open wide with shock. "Oops," Skid-Z said. "I broke your arm. Sorry."

Speechless and immobilize, Arcee could cry. "Now, let me put you out of your misery," Skid-Z said as he place his gun on Arcee's chest.

"NO!" Inferno screamed.

"Don't move," a voice spoke.

"That voice," Arcee thought to herself.

"It will be all over."

"It's…"

Skid-Z heard weapons charging. Before he can turn around, he was shot in the back and thrown off Arcee.

"T-Ai," Arcee said softly. Arcee had a gentle smile on her face as sounds of battle continued in the background. Multiple footsteps quickly approached Arcee. Arcee can see a blockade around her as her comrades protected her from harm. "Arcee, Arcee, say something!" T-Ai called.

Arcee rolled her head to the right and smiled at her friend. "You're late," she said.

"Sorry," T-Ai said as a tear rolled down her face.

Arcee attempted to sit up to join the battle. A firm but gentle pressed down on Arcee's shoulder. "Stay low," Optimus ordered. "You've taken too much damage to continue. It's time to rest."

Arcee complied with Optimus' order and lay back down. She closed her optics to let her mind wander with ease. "It will be all okay," she told herself.

…

Arcee opened her optics to the noise in the background. She sat up and saw that Sick Bay was busy. "T-Ai, what's the status on Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"His spark has stabilized," T-Ai reported. "He needs energon for recovery."

"Rest-Q?"

"My team is doing fine," Rest-Q reported. "Nothing serious but they'll pull through."

Optimus walked by Arcee and noticed that she was up. "You're awake," he said.

"What's going on?" Arcee wondered.

"After we showed up, the Jet Corp arrived with Starscream and a fleet of drones," Optimus said. "We barely made it out alive. If Wilson wasn't able to deactivate the cloaking field, we'll be done for."

Arcee looked around and saw Team Bullet Train and the Spychangers were in Sick Bay as well. "What happen to Skid-Z?" Arcee asked.

"He got away," Optimus answered with a seldom voice. "But I did hear your guys deciding together to eliminate Skid-Z."

"Are you mad?"

"No. You're only doing what you thought was right. And I agree with Inferno. Skid-Z can't be saved. He can be convinced to renounce his evil ways but no matter what, he will always be a Decepticon."

Arcee leaned back to rest on her arms but she dropped to the bed. The room went silent. "You're okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine," Arcee said. She looked at her left shoulder and saw that her arm was missing. "It's that bad?"

"It could take some time for your arm to be fixed," Optimus said. "Until then, you'll be removed from the member select program until you're battle ready."

"In other words…"

"You're not allowed to leave the base on your own," Optimus instructed.

This indeed saddened Arcee. Optimus left Sick Bay to his office. Wilson can't help but feel bad. He climbed up on Arcee's bed to console her. "Look, it's my fault," Wilson said. "If was able to…"

"I don't blame you," Arcee smiled. "You did your best and that's matters."

"If it makes you feel better, I can fix your arm for you," Wilson offered. "It's my way of saying sorry."

"Thanks but you have no knowledge in cybertronian technology." Arcee climbed off her bed and slowly left the Sick Bay.

"Man, talking about depressed," Wilson said.

"Like she said, you did your best," T-Ai said.

"That's not enough for me," Wilson said. "I'm taking her arm and fixing it."

"Oh no, you're not," T-Ai refused. "You have no knowledge and no experience."

"You're right," Wilson admitted. "I have neither. But I'm willing to learn. If I'm supposes to help you, I have to know how you work so this will be a test of my intelligence."

T-Ai let out a sigh. "Fine," she caved.

"Good," Wilson smiled. "And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I need a personal favor from you."

"Me?" T-Ai said as she pointed at herself.

Field

Arcee sat in a clearing outside of Metro City. She was high off the ground and over look the city from a distance. She was enjoying the clean crisp air and the lushness scenery around her. She took in a breath and sigh with blissfulness in her optics. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Arcee was startled and looked back. "Oh, it's only you," Arcee said as she was relieved that it was Inferno.

"Only me?" Inferno fumed. "That's an insult."

"I thought you were a Decepticon," Arcee said.

Inferno walked up to Arcee and sat down next to her. "How you like it here?"Inferno asked.

"Cybertron is beautiful too," Arcee said. "But Earth just has the elements that Cybertron can't produce thus making its own beauty. Live animals, crisp fresh air, lushes green greens and trees that shade you from the sun, its paradise."

"Look, I know it's not my business but I'm willing to stay by your side until your arm is fixed," Inferno offered.

"No thanks," Arcee said as she twirl her gun.

Inferno grabbed Arcee's hand and looked her in the optics. "I insist," he said. "If I'm not there with you, I'll worry about your wellbeing. I won't be able to focus on my task. I'm staying with you if you want me to or not."

Arcee smiled and rubbed Inferno's cheek. "Okay," Arcee accepted. "You can be my personal bodyguard."

"Yes!" Inferno cheered.

Arcee laughed at Inferno's response.

"What? What's so funny?" Inferno wondered.

"Nothing," Arcee smiled as she tries to suppress her laughter.

"Tell me," Inferno said.

Arcee reached around and grabbed a piece of paper that was stuck on Arcee's back. She handed it to Inferno as he read it. "Big Softie coming through?" he read. "I'll kill those guys!"

Arcee grabbed the paper and pointed at the lipstick stain at the end of the note. Inferno looked at it and he went red with rage. "T-AI!" he yelled.

Arcee rolled in laughter. "You're too cute," she said.

"I am?" Inferno said as he regains his composure.

"No," Arcee said with a smile.

"You tease!" Inferno fumed.

In a distance, Mega-Octane was watching the couple through magnifiers. "She's missing an arm," he pointed out.

"And?" Shadow Striker said.

"It will be a bad idea," Scourge said. "She'll never leave Optimus' sight."

"Don't worry, I have an idea that's foolproof," Shadow Striker said.

"Oh?"

"Trust me, today, they lost Skid-Z to us and tomorrow they'll lose Arcee to me," Shadow Striker chuckled.

Scourge had nothing to say. "You're obsessing over her," Mega-Octane pointed out.

"No I'm not," Shadow Striker said sternly. "I almost beaten her but I wasn't myself, now where the honor in that?"

"You have honor?" Scourge said.

Shadow Striker ignored Scourge. "I am confident that I'll win," Shadow Striker smiled.


	18. Chapter 18: Moon

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 18

Moon

"Eh!" T-Ai said.

"Please," Wilson begged.

"I don't know," T-Ai said with uneasiness. "I mean, shouldn't you tell Optimus about this?"

"I will but I need proof," Wilson said. "And by going to the moon, I will get the proof I need or it will sound like a fairy tale."

Wilson had asked T-Ai to go with him to the moon to investigate the transmission he had intercepted. Saving the face, he only played the portal related to the moon.

"If we find this cargo and I mean IF, you'll tell Optimus everything?" T-Ai asked.

"I told you, this is bigger than all of us can handle," Wilson said.

"Okay, I'll tag," T-Ai said.

"Yes," Wilson cheered.

"But you'll need a spacesuit," T-Ai pointed out.

"Don't worry about me. Just get us a way to get there without being spotted."

"I can teleport us there but we have to fly the rest of the way," T-Ai said.

"No problem."

T-Ai peered inside Sick Bay to observe Prowl's condition. "I guess I can leave him alone for a while," T-Ai said. "Let's go."

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was on the bridge commending Skid-Z on the fight earlier. Shadow Striker was waiting her turn for a request she pray that Scrash will grant.

"Dismissed," Scrash said.

Skid-Z bowed as he made his way out. "Shadow Striker?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your concerns," Shadow Striker said. "Yet."

She walked onto the bridge and stood in front of Scrash. She took a knee and bowed. "My lord, I have a request for you," she said.

"Speak," Scrash granted.

"I wish to pursue after Arcee," Shadow Striker requested.

"With her condition, she'll be a difficult target," Scrash pointed out.

"I know," Shadow Striker agreed. "I plan to draw her out by praying on her Autobot weakness for humans."

"That still leaves the rest of the team."

"With that, I ask you to lead the Decepticons on a full-on assault on a major city to draw their attention," Shadow Striker proposed. "All I ask is 20 minutes."

Scrash thought about it and he seems to like Shadow Striker's plan. "Take Scourge with you and you can pursue Arcee," Scrash granted.

"Scourge?" Shadow Striker protested. "This is a solo mission."

"Take it or leave it."

"Yes sir," Shadow Striker said.

"When will you make your move?" Scrash asked.

"I'll let you know," Shadow Striker answered. "I need ADA to make me a few things for my duel."

"Very well," Scrash said.

Shadow Striker hid her devious smile from Scrash as her request was approved. "You're mine bitch," she whispered.

Space

T-Ai and Wilson materialized outside the Moon's orbit. Wilson was wearing his armor but it was in a different configuration. Wilson's armor was in a form of a space suit. His helmet had a full face screen. "Sweet!" Wilson shouted. "Space, the Final Frontier…"

"Now it's not the time to enact Captain Kirk's speech from Star Trek," T-Ai scolded. "We have a mission remember."

"I know, I know," Wilson said. Wilson grabbed T-Ai's hand and flew into the Moon's atmosphere. Once in, Wilson flew hundred feet from the surface. He released T-Ai's hand as they glided to a soft landing.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was on the bridge, tapping his fingers. He was bored and he was about to feel asleep from boredom. Then the computer chimed in. That snapped Scrash from his drowsiness. He walked up to the console and pulled up the report. "Is that so?" he said.

Scrash left the bridge and head for the airlock. He looked up and flew through the lock, breaking it. "HEY!" the drones shouted as Scrash switched to jet mode and rocketed up the Earth's atmosphere.

The Moon

T-Ai and Wilson were scanning the moon for quite some time and covered a large amount of ground. "Found anything?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing," T-Ai answered.

"Keep looking," Wilson said.

"No!" T-Ai pouted as she sat on the ground and crossed her arm. Wilson looked over and rolled his eyes. He walked over to T-Ai and grabbed her arm. "Get up!" Wilson ordered.

"I will not," T-Ai refused. "You got me searching for something that may not be even real."

"You agreed to help and I expect you to honor it."

"But we been at this for a while and found nothing."

"The only place we haven't looked is the dark side."

"Oh no, I'm not going over that," T-Ai refused.

"Relax, I have bright head lamps to pierce the darkness," Wilson eased.

"But I'm not equipped with night vision so if anything comes up to assault me, I'm defenseless."

"Who would assault you?" Wilson teased.

"Plenty of people," T-Ai boasted. T-Ai stood up and faced Wilson. "I am quite a looker and you have to be a fool to not to touch me."

"Okay," Wilson said and he glazed his hand across T-Ai's behind. T-Ai yelped in surprise. "_Pas fou__ici,__seul génie_," pranced Wilson.

"No fool, huh?" T-Ai said. "I'll show you a genius."

"How?" Wilson teased.

"My foot going up your ass," T-Ai yelled as she rushed towards Wilson. Wilson jumped in the air as T-Ai zoomed under. Wilson landed on the ground and froze. T-Ai turned around and grabbed Wilson from behind and held him in a sleeper. "Escape now genius," T-Ai said.

Then T-Ai felt a familiar presence. She looked and saw that Scrash was there. "Scrash?" T-Ai said. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm about to ask the same thing," Scrash wondered.

"We're just investigating…"

Wilson quickly covered T-Ai's mouth. "The origins of the Moon," Wilson finished. "I was telling T-Ai that the Moon originated from Earth but she debated that the Moon is a rouge planetoid, right T-Ai?"

T-Ai nodded her head in agreement. Wilson removed his hand from T-Ai's mouth as she smiled cheekfully. "Really," Scrash said. "For a moment, I thought that you were snooping around to find something to pin me on."

"Let me ask you a question Scrash, if I may?" Wilson requested.

"Go ahead," Scrash granted.

"Crap, we're gonna die," T-Ai thought to herself.

"Out of all the planets to land on, you chose Earth, why?" Wilson asked.

"That is a good question," Scrash agreed. "I could've chosen any other planet but this one and yet I did. Well, it's simple. Your planet has what I need."

"And that is?"

"Not telling."

"So if you do get what you want, will you leave the Earth alone?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Again, not telling. Now it's my turn. Why get involve with the Autobots?"

"Not telling," Wilson grinned.

"How cheeky," Scrash said. "Now let me ask my final question, why are you armed with your armor?"

"No reason," Wilson said as he placed his hand behind his back.

Scrash had a small smile on his face. Wilson picked on his hint and shove T-Ai out of the way. Scrash drew his gun and fired at Wilson. Wilson jumped and twirled in the air as he returned fire. T-Ai ate the moon dirt as she hit the ground. "Pah," T-Ai spitted. "How rude. Artillery Cannons!"

Nothing happened.

"My cannons aren't coming?" T-Ai said. Then she remembered what she said earlier. _"I won't be able to beam us on the surface of the moon because it's too far away. I can get us into the Moon's orbit and that's it."_

"Damn!" T-Ai cursed.

Wilson broke out from the twirl and went for a drill. He made contact with Scrash's midsection as he attempted to knock Scrash off his feet. Scrash stood still and swatted Wilson to the ground. "Pesky bug," he grumbled.

Then Scrash turned his attention to T-Ai. He started walking towards her with an energy ball in his hand. T-Ai looked on with fear as she had no defenses of her own. There was an eruption as Wilson switched his armor to battle mode and raced towards T-Ai. T-Ai held up her hand as she was picked up and carried out from a dangerous situation. Scrash narrowed his optics and laughed.

"We're going home," Wilson said.

Just then, Wilson felt a driving force to his back and smack them to the ground. Wilson looked back and he couldn't believe his eyes. "That's…that's…," he said.

Scrash performed a hand seal similar to the Ox but in an X formation. Scrash had a smile on his face. "I'm full of tricks," he chuckled. "Release."

A humanoid being exited out from Scrash's right left. His appearance is human but his aura wasn't. He had short black hair that stood up on ends and a small soul patch rest beneath his smiling lips. He is a heterochromia with his left eye red and his right eye light brown. He stretched his arm and rotated his arm. "Now I'm ready."

"Who are you?" Wilson asked.

"Funny, you should ask that. I'm no one and everyone. I exist when you don't want me to and I live in the darkness where no man can go. I'm your worst nightmare. I make any religion crumble with my presence. I am but no other than the feared Devil Z."

"Never heard of you," Wilson and T-Ai said.

Devil Z stumbled forward in shock. "You never heard of me?" he said.

T-Ai and Wilson shook their heads. "Hmm, the rules are a lot stricter than I thought," he mumbled.

"Devil Z?" Wilson repeated. The more he said it, the more it struck his hidden memory. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Eyes on me boy!" Devil Z shouted.

Wilson looked and saw Devil Z charging straight towards him. Wilson jumped back as Devil Z punched the ground where Wilson stood. Devil Z followed Wilson and entered hand-to-hand combat.

T-Ai wasn't paying attention to the fight behind her. She was focused on Scrash's body. "Green optics?" T-Ai observed. "He's a Decepticon but yet, he's emitting Autobot energy."

T-Ai started to piece the puzzle together and reached a conclusion. "I got it," T-Ai said.

"Good because the others won't," Devil Z said.

T-Ai turned around and saw Wilson the ground motionless. T-Ai wanted to fight but she couldn't move. She wanted to talk but couldn't speak. "What's wrong with me?" T-Ai wondered. "How come my body won't do what I say?"

"What's wrong T-Ai?" Devil Z wondered. "You seem scared."

"Scared? But why?"

"Listen sweetie, just stay still and it won't hurt a bit." Devil Z stood over T-Ai with a sword in his hand. He aimed it at T-Ai's spark chamber and cocked back. Devil Z thrust his sword and struck metal. He looked and saw that Wilson had shielded T-Ai. "Why?" Devil Z wondered. "Why throw your life over a machine?"

"She's not a machine," Wilson said. "She's a human being with a life."

"Human being? Look kid, I'll make it easier for you, turn her over and I'll let you walk out of here alive."

"Not happening," Wilson refused. "T-Ai is a good friend of mine and I won't anything harm her as long I'm alive."

"So you'll surrender your life to her?"

"T-Ai is my life."

"Such heroic nonsense," Devil Z hissed. Devil Z held his palm out and fired an energy beam. The beam sent Wilson in the air. Devil Z moved in and kicked Wilson higher in the air. Then he jumped and slammed him to the ground. Devil Z created a ring over his head as an energy ball grew inside. He launched the ball and it struck Wilson with force. Devil Z landed on the ground and chuckled. "This is why the good guys never win," he said. He turned his attention to T-Ai and held his hand like a gun. With his index finger fixed on T-Ai's head, he flexed his thumb and moved his hand up as if he fired a bullet. "Bang," he said.

"Is that supposes to kill me?" T-Ai asked.

"No," Devil Z said as he line up once again. "This will."

He flexed his thumb and a narrow energy beam shot out from his finger. A metallic object zip passed Devil Z and took the hit. Devil Z sneered in hatred. "You don't know when to stay down," he hissed.

T-Ai looked and saw that Wilson had saved her life again. Wilson stood up and looked at Devil Z. "You mess with T-Ai, and I'll never die!" he said.

Those statements made the men froze as a piece of their forgotten memory rolled in. "This kid," Devil Z said. "Those words, why does it seem so familiar? Wait. I see. It's him."

"Devil Z?" Wilson questioned. "Now I know where the name from."

"You're okay?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson said nothing and held his forearms in front of him. The panels opened and flashed a bright light that blinded Devil Z. Wilson grabbed T-Ai by her waist and flew off the moon. Devil Z regain his vision and saw Wilson fleeing from battle. "So he remembers too?" Devil Z smiled. "This war has gotten interesting."

Wilson had switched his armor to jet mode to maximize his engine's performance. T-Ai didn't understand why Wilson suddenly left the moon. All she knew that Wilson was holding on to her tight. "This feeling he's experiencing," T-Ai analyzed. "It's fear. But this fear is old. It's like he knew who Devil Z was. Why?"

"T-Ai, are you in range?" Wilson asked.

"I am," T-Ai answered.

"Get your cannons and give me more speed."

"Wouldn't be better to teleport back to base?"

"Look and ask me that question again," Wilson said.

T-Ai didn't understand and looked beneath her feet and saw Scrash was in pursuit. "Artillery Cannon!" T-Ai shouted.

"I thought I'll never use this but the situation calls for it," Wilson thought to himself

"Savage Wing mode!" Wilson shouted.

The wings grew three times its normal size as the exhaust grew three times its size too. Wilson immediately felt a power drop in his suit. His climate control was compromised and he had only minutes before his air runs out. T-Ai pointed the barrel away and kept it close to her body. "Full power!" they shouted as the ports glowed and propelled the dual to near warp speed. Scrash was impressed and fired one missile at them. "Sayonara," Scrash chuckled.

Earth was approaching fast as Wilson was happy to see his planet in reach. "Good," he said.

"Warning!" the computer warned.

Wilson looked up the report and saw a missile fast approaching. "Shit!" he cursed. "Can you do reentry?"

"No," T-Ai said. "I'll burn up."

"Ditch your weapons and hang on."

T-Ai did what she was told and ditched her cannons. The wings stretched and broke into several segments to form fully functional mechanical wings. Wilson wrapped the wings around his body and T-Ai's as he entered a nose dive into the Earth's atmosphere. Then T-Ai felt the heat from reentry as the wings held their integrity. T-Ai felt Wilson had started to panic. Then…

BOOM!

The air whistled and whipped as T-Ai opened her eyes. She felt her body was falling and moved her head up. She saw the ground above her and light beneath her feet. She was in a nosedive to the Earth's surface. She examined her hands and saw that the skin on her left arm had melted off. She touched her face and the left side had no skin. "I'm alive?" she said.

Then she saw a metal fragment dancing in front of her. Her eyes widened with memories of shock. "That's right," she said. "Wilson was trying to dodge the missile that was going to hit us but he lost conscious before the missile struck us. But where is he?"

T-Ai looked around and saw Wilson was falling few feet from her. She wanted to catch up but she was terminal velocity. She had to increase her speed to catch up. But how can she speed up when her speed is maxed out? T-Ai closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy to her feet. "Collect all the energy in one spot and release it," she told herself.

Rocky Mountain

"We can shoot off balls of energy?" T-Ai said.

"Yeah," ADA said.

"That doesn't sound easy."

"It's not. It's all about mental capacity. It's mind over body. It's easy to adjust to having a body but to do special thing with it is all a mind game."

"So how can you make an energy ball?"

"Easy," ADA boasted. T-Ai raised her eyebrow in doubt. "You know what I meant," ADA said. "Just concentrate all your energy into one area and hold it there. Then when it feels right, release it."

ADA created a ball of energy with her hands and shot it.

Mesosphere

T-Ai felt the bottom of her feet started to heat up from energy build up. T-Ai opened her eyes and released the energy. She propelled herself faster than terminal velocity as her body started to heat up from friction. She caught up with Wilson and increased his speed as well. She held on tight to his body hoping that Wilson will save them from certain doom. Then T-Ai felt the air started to warm up. "Stratosphere?" T-Ai said. "Come on Wilson, wake up. He's not waking up. What's wrong with him?"

Then T-Ai saw vapors escaping from Wilson's back. T-Ai scanned the vapor and saw that it was Wilson's oxygen. "He has no air," she said. "We're falling too fast to break out from the nosedive. And it's impossible for the Autobots to save us. We're dead."

Coastline of Daytona Beach

Optimus and the Defense Corp were on the shoreline searching the skies for signs of Wilson or T-Ai. "Are you sure they are here?" Optimus asked.

"I'm positive," Arcee radioed.

"I don't see them."

"There they are," Cop-Tur pointed out.

Optimus zoomed in and saw that they were in trouble. "They're too far for an aerial rescue," Optimus sighed.

"And I bet the space bridge doesn't reach that far?" Inferno guessed.

Optimus lowered his head.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked. "How come everything is silence? Isn't someone going to get them?"

"We can't," Throttle said. "They're too far away."

"In other words, the sea will soon claim their lives," Optimus said.

Ozone layer

T-Ai and Wilson broke through the layer and about to cross into the Troposphere. T-Ai saw the water closing in fast. She knew that they were going to die. "No," T-Ai said. "It can't end like this. I can't die now. I didn't even tell Koji how I feel about him. And Wilson will never know how I truly feel about our relationship."

T-Ai embraced Wilson's body as she accepted her fate. "Do you want to live?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes," T-Ai answered. "Yes, I want to live. But who am I talking to?"

"Us."

T-Ai looked at Wilson's suit and stayed quiet. "You formed a pact with Wilson to help him with his task and he to help you with your task, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"By those words, Wilson will use his powers to protect you and you can use his powers to protect him."

"How?"

"Just say the activation codes and you'll be saved."

Optimus and the Defense Corp watched as Wilson and T-Ai dropped to the ocean to their watery grave. They lowered their heads in respect to their friends. "They were good friends," Optimus said. "May Primus…"

"I still have T-Ai's energy!" Arcee reported.

Optimus looked at the horizon and saw something flying above the water and into the air. "No way," Inferno said.

"Impossible," Optimus said in disbelief.

Then the object vanished from the sky. "Where they go?" Rest-Q wondered.

"They're in the base," Arcee laughed. "They're alive! They're alive! Thank Primus they're safe."

"Back to base," Optimus said.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash walked through the ship to his cabin where an important call was waiting for him. He was upset that he had to sure his true color but it didn't bother him. "How can you walk so gallant when you failed to kill two target?" a woman with a serious tone spoke.

Scrash stopped and frowned. "How dare you talk to me that way?" he said. "You got some nerve."

"Nerves are something that you're stepping on," the woman continued. "Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I have my reason," Scrash said. "Besides, letting them live brings meaning to my mission."

"Oh."

"I can careless about that android but the boy is intriguing."

"Tut, tut, obsession is a sick emotion to drive on," the woman reminded. "It can literally drive a person mad."

"Who says that I'm obsessed?" Scrash smiled. "All I want is a good battle from my rival."

"Optimus doesn't stand a chance."

"Who said anything about Optimus?" And Scrash walked off.

"I see. Now I know who scares you the most. This will be interesting. Maybe I should play with him a little more."

Autobot Base

Wilson woke up from his slumber feeling a moist towel on his forehead. He sat up to be gently pushed down by T-Ai. "Easy," she said. "You had no oxygen and you're building up a temperature. Sudden movements can make it worse."

Wilson surrenders and lay down on the bed. He looked around the room and saw paintings and artifacts on the wall. He turned his head and saw a picture of him and T-Ai on the nightstand. "Nice room," he said.

T-Ai turned red with embarrassment. "Now is not the time to be complimenting objects," T-Ai said.

"You're right; I have to get out of here before I'm drilled by Optimus."

"Relax, I took care of him."

"Oh? And what did you say to him?" Wilson asked. T-Ai can hear the seriousness in Wilson's voice. She knew that a wrong answer and tick him off. "I told him what you told me," T-Ai said. "We were exploring on the Moon because you never been there before. You expressed interest in studying the Moon's origin and that's when we were attacked by Scrash. Nothing more."

Wilson let out a sigh. He stood up and stretched. "You shouldn't be moving," T-Ai advised. "You're sick."

Wilson grabbed T-Ai and gave her a hug. T-Ai's ear was pressed against Wilson's chest as she heard his heart beating. She felt warm in Wilson's body heat and safe. "As you can tell, I'm not sick," Wilson said. "If I was, my heart rate would've gone up a bit. I'm just giving off too much heat, that's all."

"What is it about him that made you scared?" T-Ai asked. "The fear wasn't new but it was old."

"You can tell that?"

"The way you were holding me, it was like my life was in danger even though it wasn't. Plus what you said earlier about how my life is yours, you'll never die as long I'm in danger, which assures me that you and Devil Z had a common past. Am I right?"

Wilson loosened the hug and stepped back. "He's a dangerous being," Wilson said. "And I lost something irreplaceable to him. Until I know more about him, you're not to tell the Autobots anything."

"But…"

"Swear it!" T-Ai had a frightened look on her face. "Just swear that you won't tell anything, not until the time is right."

"Okay," T-Ai promised. "I swear not to tell anyone."

"Good." Then Wilson teleported home.

T-Ai sat down on her bed and stared at the ring on her right ring finger.

"_Whenever you're in need of power, speak the activation code and we'll help you fight. But there is a downside to this; Wilson has to be near you to activate the ring. From that moment, you're independent."_

"I bet Wilson doesn't know about this," T-Ai said. "What's happening to me? Ever since I obtain this body, I've been lying to everyone even to myself. I don't know who I am anymore. I need something to snap me out of it. I need a near-death experience. What happened with Devil Z wasn't enough. I need someone that's ruthless. I need a Decepticon. I need Scourge."


	19. Chapter 19: Acree vs Shadow Striker

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 19

Showdown: Arcee vs. Shadow Striker

Oakland, California

Talon and Flyby were investigating a recent crime that occurred near a local park. Flyby hovered nearby with her cloak on as Talon scanned the area. All he saw was bodies on the ground. "Man, all these parents and children," Talon said. "Who in their right mind would attack them?"

"The better question is why?" Flyby commented.

"It seems that Wilson was seeking that answer for quite some time but found nothing," Talon sighed as he looked through a picnic that was ruined. "Speaking of which, do you know when he'll finish Arcee's arm?"

"No clue," Flyby said. "But he said that the moment he's done, he'll join us."

Talon continued walking through the bodies to find any signs that could led him to the attacker. He stopped next to a blond woman that seems kind of odd. "Unlike everyone here, she's the only one whose collapse doesn't seem natural," he thought to himself.

The woman, unlike everyone else, had fallen on her side. Talon decided not to touch the body and continue looking. The woman opened her eyes and showed her bright green eyes. She slowly stood up and carefully walked behind Talon. She had a devious smile on her face. She cocked back her arm as her nails grew until they were long and razor sharp. A strand of hair had fallen off her hair and it cut cleanly by the nails without effort. The woman thrust her arm and her hand went through Talon. All she saw was an afterimage. "Impressive," the woman praised. "You really have eyes at the back of your head do you?"

Talon was behind the woman and he wasn't pleased. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It's rude to ask a woman's name without introducing yourself first."

Talon wasn't in the mood to play games. "What have you done to these folks?"

The woman turned around and shrugged. "How should I know?" she said.

The woman felt Talon grabbing her neck and pushing her until she was embedded inside an oak tree. The woman looked and saw that Talon was armored up to his neck. "Speak or I'll break your neck," Talon warned.

The woman laughed with glee. "What's so funny?" Talon asked.

"You're really that dumb witted are you," the woman said. "To think that you caught me so easily without an effort, I say that's really stupid of you."

Talon snarled in anger. "Talk!" he demanded.

"I'll talk but first, where's your friend? I'm more interested in him instead."

"He's not here but you have me to worry about."

"Not really," the woman said flatly. She blew her breath and made Talon cringe his face. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the woman smiled.

Instantly Talon felt his body starting to shut down. He staggered backwards before dropping to one knee. He was having trouble breathing. "Like my poison?" the woman smiled as she met him face-to-face. "It's very effective. Since I can produce it, with one breath, I can knock out a flock of humans or kill an entire city. Guess what dosage I gave you?"

Talon was speechless. He couldn't talk. His lungs were failing and his trachea closing up. "You're Alexis aren't you?" Talon coughed.

"Yes I am," Alexis said. "And I want you to do me a favor for me love. Tell your friend that I'm waiting for him. Until then, I'll be with the Decepticons. Call me when you want to have fun. Don't worry; I gave you a low dosage. The effects should wear off in a minute or two. And don't even rely on your nanobytes in your body, I counted them in too. They should be offline for the next 24 hours."

With no oxygen, Talon collapsed on the ground as he watched Alexis vanishing.

Hydra Cannon

Motormaster was heading to Shadow Striker's room to check on her. He pressed the bell to request entrance. "Come in," Shadow Striker granted.

Motormaster opened the door and walked in. The room was darkened as Shadow Striker's ruby red optics shined in the dark. Motormaster was motioning to turn on the light. "Don't!" Shadow Striker said. "I like the darkness."

"I heard about your request to Scrash to pursue Arcee," Motormaster said. "Aren't you taking this too far?"

"No."

"So you want to finish her off in your power? How honorable."

"She's a woman of honor so I must respect that for I follow the honor code as well."

The door opened behind Motormaster as ADA walked in. "Shadow Striker, its ready," ADA reported. "Just call it when you need it. Remember, it's only a one way route like you asked."

"Thanks," Shadow Striker said and ADA left.

"One way route?" Motormaster questioned. "Wait, you mean…"

Shadow Striker walked up to Motormaster and hushed him with her finger. "Don't talk," she said. "What don't you instead…" Then she whispered the rest into Motormaster's audio receptor.

"Who am I to say no to that?" Motormaster chuckled.

Autobot Base

T-Ai was in Sick Bay checking up on Prowl. She was performing test on him and she was satisfied with the results. Arcee walked into Sick Bay hoping to kill some time. "What's up?" T-Ai greeted.

"Nothing," Arcee sighed. "I'm just bored."

"I know Wilson promised to fix your arm and he's going to honor it."

"It's not that. I'm wondering when will I smell and hear the sound of battle."

"Like what you told me yesterday, everything we do have a reason behind it," T-Ai said. "I mean, you made me feel better about what I did."

"How?"

"You told me that if I didn't go to the Decepticon to seek a cure, we'll be dead because I'll never obtain the key note information about the drones or Scrash's arrival. Every little thing counts."

"I did say that did I?" Arcee chuckled sheepishly.

"T-Ai, can you come here for a second?" Inferno called.

Arcee picked up T-Ai and walked her to the control room. "What's up?" T-Ai wondered.

"That," Inferno pointed.

Arcee lowered T-Ai on the console as T-Ai looked at the readings. "Those are drones," she said.

"Drones?" Inferno said. "They've been there since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" T-Ai questioned.

"They showed up just now."

"Why?" Arcee wondered.

"I bet something big is coming," T-Ai said.

"But why my spark hasn't stopped quivering?" Arcee thought to herself.

Paris, France

At the Arc of Triumph, many tourists and locals were puzzled with the new additions. Kneeling statues surround the marvel and it was causing commotion. Local authorities were investigating their origin and who put them there. "_Look sweetie, can you believe that someone would put these robotic statues in front of the arc like that?_" a local man wondered.

"_It's disrespectful_," his wife commented. "_This is a work of art ruin by these monstrosity. I bet it's those American pigs who put them there out of spite._"

"_Americans,_" the man spat. "_The disgrace of all humanity are the Americans. They show no manners. They drive big vehicles to hide their utterly small shameful privates. No wonder they're so fat with their fast food in every block._"

One of the statues came online and moved its head slightly. "All bow in the presence of Lord Scrash, ruler of Earth," the drone announced.

"_What are they saying? And who is this Lord Scrash?_"

"_I bet it's related to the monkey they called an ex-president, George Bush,_"the wife laughed.

A massive ring appeared over the arc as The Stunticons, The Commandoes, Jet Corp, Skid-Z, Tidal Wave, Sky-Byte, ADA, Koji and Scrash dropped from the ring. The ground shook with their arrival.

"Ah Paris, the city of love and fashion," Scrash said. "Destroy it."

"How so?" Sky-Byte asked.

"Let's make this a show," Scrash smiled.

Autobot Base

The scanners lit up with the Decepticons latest attack. "Optimus," T-Ai radioed. "The Decepticons are attacking Paris as we speak."

"Send the Spychangers and Team Bullet Train," Optimus ordered.

"No, everyone is there," T-Ai reported. "All the Decepticons including the drones, ADA and…Koji are there."

The com was silent for a while before Optimus spoke again. "I know how you feel but I can't let you go into battle with Prowl in Sick Bay," Optimus said.

Arcee saw the disappointed look in T-Ai's face. "I'll watch over Prowl since I can't leave the base," Arcee volunteered. "If anything happens, I'll call either Rest-Q or T-Ai. I can manage myself."

"Arcee," T-Ai said.

"T-Ai, Autobot role call to Paris immediately," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," T-Ai said. T-Ai closed the link and opened an Autobot com system. "Attention all Autobots, the Decepticons are attacking Paris as we speak," T-Ai announced. "Optimus request that everyone reports there immediately."

"On our way!" The Autobots responded.

Inferno switched to vehicle mode as he opened the door. "Let's go," he said.

T-Ai put on foot inside and looked at Arcee. "Thank you," she said.

"Go!" Arcee smiled.

T-Ai climbed in as Inferno peeled out from the base. Arcee watched as she was left alone in the base. She was still uneasy. Something was telling her that something worse was going to happen. Just then, a message appeared on the monitor. Arcee opened it and read the message, "Are you alone?"

Arcee thought about it before typing in her response. "Yes," she typed.

"Is the channel secured?" the message read.

"Yes," Arcee typed.

The screen went blank. "Oh crap, I opened a virus," Arcee panicked. "T-Ai is going to kill me."

The screen came back to life as Shadow Striker appeared. "Hello Arcee, remember me," she greeted. "And don't even turn me off because you'll regret it."

Arcee was snarling in anger then she started to chuckle lightly. "Shadow Striker," she said. "You're alive. What do you want?"

"If I can only see the expression on your face when I appear, that will so put me at ease," Shadow Striker continued.

"It must be a recording," Arcee said.

"Listen closely," Shadow Striker said. "I want a rematch. As much I like to kill you, I wasn't myself. Now since I'm in control, I want a duel. I don't care what condition Skid-Z let you in. If you're bot enough, you'll come or they will get it."

The camera panned over to a terrified mother and a scared child. Arcee's optics widened with horror. "15 minutes is how long they have before I put them out of their misery," Shadow Striker grinned. "To ensure you that I'm not bluffing…"

Shadow Striker took out her blade and cut the child. The child screamed in pain. The mother was crying over her crying child. "Leave us alone," the mother demanded.

"I will if your hero shows up," Shadow Striker said. "Here's the location." The message ended as a map of Shadow Striker's location appeared on the screen. Arcee stood in shock as Shadow Striker requested her presence or have blood on her spark. "I can't leave Prowl alone," Arcee said. "But I can't ignore their cries. What would Optimus do in this situation?"

"A better question is what would _you_ do?" a voice spoke.

Arcee stayed silent as she retreated to her office. Joseph watched Arcee as he hovered in the air. He went inside Sick Bay and saw the injured Prowl. "I know this is will violate some laws but I have no choice," Joseph said.

Joseph held his hand over Prowl's chest and concentrated his energy. Arcee walked out from her office and straight to Sick Bay. She looked inside and saw that Prowl was missing. Arcee had a smile on her face that her guilt over Prowl won't slow her down but now it's her decision to disobey Optimus' direct order, should she do it or not?

Outside Paris

Inferno was closing on the battle field. "Time to play," he said.

"Pull over!" T-Ai requested.

Inferno slammed on his brakes and pulled over to the side. Rest-Q pulled up next to his leader. "What's up?" he asked.

"Go on ahead," Inferno instructed and Rest-Q left. "What's wrong T-Ai?"

"Something is not right," T-Ai said.

"What's not right?" Inferno pondered.

Inferno and T-Ai heard police siren approaching from behind. T-AI looked and saw Prowl racing into battle. "That," T-Ai pointed.

T-Ai stepped out from Inferno and race back to base. "T-Ai, wait!" Inferno called.

Metro City Warehouse District

Shadow Striker was waiting patiently for Arcee to arrive. She looked at the timer and saw that only 2 minutes remained. "Man, if she doesn't show up, I'm in trouble," she said.

Then Shadow Striker heard footsteps approaching. She looked over and saw Arcee. Shadow Striker had a smile on her face. "You actually showed your face," she said.

"Where are the humans?" Arcee demanded.

"Okay, you caught my bluff," Shadow Striker said as she threw the holodisc at Arcee. The holodisc activated and there was an image of the mother and child.

"Figured as much," Arcee said. She stepped on the disc and destroyed.

"Hey, that belong to ADA," Shadow Striker said. "Man, she's going to have ass over this."

"If no human is in danger, I'm out of here," Arcee said.

Shadow Striker snapped her fingers as six spikes encircled the area. The spikes started to hum and form a personal field for the two of them. "Not so fast princess," Shadow Striker said. "I said I wanted a duel and a duel I will get."

Arcee turned around and smiled at Shadow Striker. "I don't get it," Arcee said. "This is the first time that I had an enemy that's so interested in extinguishing my spark. Are you really that obsessed with me? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. What's your beef with me?"

"You know why I'm pursuing you," Shadow Striker said.

"That?" Arcee said. "Let it go! So what if Elita One rejected your request to train with her."

"It's not that," Shadow Striker said. "It's how she said it. She told me that I'll be better off as a housewife than as a soldier. I have no potential to become a fighter. So I have no choice but to prove her wrong and I did. But to make it worse, she sent her newest pupil after me."

"And I took you down fair and square," Arcee said.

"'Look at Arcee. See how she performs against a lowly Decepticon who wanted me to train her. As I thought, she had no potential of becoming a soldier'," Shadow Striker quoted. "I lost that battle with you. And to rub it now, 'I wasn't even going at full power.' That's what you said. That angered me and sought for guidance. And when I met up with Megatron, I saw my path clearly. I gain power and strength that no Autobot bitch can obtain. But again, you show your face to me. And you captured me and bragged that I wasn't even a challenge. You want a challenge, you'll get one!"

Shadow Striker rushed towards Arcee at full speed. Arcee held out her gun and started firing. Shadow Striker dodged the bullets gracefully. Then she rammed her elbow into Arcee's midsection. Arcee slid on her feet and stopped mere feet from the barrier. "Man, without the virus, she's pretty strong," Arcee chuckled.

Arcee armed herself and ran towards Shadow Striker firing. Shadow Striker bared the brunt of the bullets until Arcee got close. Shadow Striker swept Arcee off her feet. Arcee entered a one-hand handstand and spun around like a top. She landed fury of kicks to Shadow Striker. Shadow Striker couldn't take the beating and backed off. Arcee pushed off and landed on her feet. Shadow Striker rushed in once more. Arcee started firing at Shadow Striker. Again, Shadow Striker withstood the bullets and pressed on. "Is she crazy?" Arcee thought to herself.

Shadow Striker pushed Arcee's arm in the air. Shadow Striker landed a one-two punch to Arcee's midsection. Then she used a backhand punch and pushed Arcee back. Shadow Striker jumped in the air and kicked Arcee with all her might. Arcee stumbled backwards and hit the barrier. "Huh?" Arcee pondered.

A jolt of electricity ran through Arcee's body. Arcee clenched her teeth and collapse to her knees. "I guess you figure out that there is no way out," Shadow Striker said. "No one is leaving until one of us is dead. And if you do try to leave, your spark will give out before breaking out."

Arcee was heaving from the jolt. Arcee slowly stood up and stared Shadow Striker down. She saw that her gun was quite a distance away from her. "I guess I have no choice," Arcee said.

Arcee jabbed her hand into the barrier and winced as the electricity flowed into her body. She bare the pain until she was about to hold a charge of her own. She pulled out her hand as her hand crackled with electricity. Arcee had a devious smile on her face. "I want to be fair and let you experience my pain as well!" Arcee shouted as she rushed towards Shadow Striker. Arcee balled up her fist and aimed for Shadow Striker's spark chamber. Shadow Striker caught Arcee's hand inches from touching her armor. Arcee's power had started to push Shadow Striker back to the other side of the field. Shadow Striker looked back and saw the barrier. She dug in her heels and stopped inches from getting shocked. Now she was in a rock and a hard place. She has Arcee who is trying to defibrillate her spark with her hand and barrier behind her to send a shock to her system.

Autobot Base

Wilson had arrived to an empty base. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone home? Sorry for my intrusion but do you have a bathroom I can use?"

No answer.

"Eh, no one is home," Wilson shrugged. He walked to Sick Bay and saw that Prowl was missing. "Where's Prowl?" he wondered.

He climbed up the bed to examine Prowl's medical record. He saw that Prowl had left with 100%. "Impossible," Wilson said. "He was 65% when I left. I bet Joseph is involved."

Wilson jumped down from the bed and walked into the main room. "Optimus, T-Ai, Arcee, is anyone here?" Wilson called.

Wilson walked up to the console and pondered for a bit. "Computer, locate Optimus," Wilson requested.

"Optimus Prime is in Paris, France Sector G," the computer responded.

"Locate T-Ai."

"Unable to locate."

"Locate Arcee."

"Unable to locate."

"Locate Prowl."

"Paris, France, Sector H."

"I can't find T-Ai or Arcee," Wilson said. "But I don't want to alarm the Autobots that they are missing. I have to find them on my own but how?" Wilson started to think hard about his next query. He wanted his search to be precise but not difficult to trace. Then he got an idea. "Computer change search field to spark energy," Wilson requested. "Search for Arcee."

"Unable to perform search," the computer denied.

"Why not?"

"Spark energy is too board to search," the computer explained. "Certain parameters are needed to locate a particular cybertronian. A spark code is needed."

"Damn it, I don't even know her spark code," Wilson grumbled. Then he had another idea. "Pinpoint Arcee's last location."

A map appeared on the screen with Arcee's last known location. "Scan the area," Wilson requested.

"Unable to scan," the computer said. "Local satellite is interfering with the scanners."

"Local satellite?" Wilson questioned. "Maybe Arcee is in there but how can I contact her?"

"Computer, scan the area and report the results," Wilson requested.

"Scan complete," the computer said. "Results show a one mile radius of local interference. Multiple data lines were detected."

Wilson looked at the data and noticed a familiar pattern. "That pattern belongs to T-Ai's com link," Wilson said. "Computer, match the signal and connect with T-Ai."

"Processing…"

All Wilson can do is wait.

"Connection completed," the computer reported.

"Use T-Ai as a communication hub and contact Arcee."

Warehouse district

The power struggle continued as Arcee was pushing Shadow Striker back as she tries to get her spark chamber. "Just a little bit more," Arcee strained.

"Arcee, can you hear me?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson? Is that you?" Arcee wondered.

"Yes, I patched through," Wilson cheered. "Listen, I have your arm and it's ready."

"Sorry, I'm a little busy now," Arcee said.

"Who are you talking to?" Shadow Striker asked.

"None of your concerns," Arcee answered. "Concentrate on the danger around you."

Arcee switched her com output to data. "I'm sorry but I'm busy dealing with Shadow Striker and I don't think she'll let me get my arm. Thanks anyway."

"Don't worry," Wilson assured. "I'll teleport it to you directly."

Autobot Base

Wilson looked at his bracelet and touched the middle layer. He spun it as data exited and resembled Arcee's left arm. "Man, I love this thing," he grinned. "Computer, teleport Arcee's arm."

"Unable to process current request," the computer said.

"Why not?"

"Buffer space has been limited due to local satellite inference."

"In other words, I have to break up her arm and send it piece by piece," Wilson said. "Computer, divide Arcee's arm to the maximum buffer space."

The computer marked four incision lines on Arcee's arm. "5 pieces?" Wilson examined. "Teleport segment one."

"Switching com link to data stream. Teleporting."

Warehouse District

Shadow Striker was on the edge of death. No matter how she looks at it, she was going to die unless she does something. Shadow Striker gave up on the struggle and allowed Arcee to pin her on the barrier. Volts of electricity surged through Shadow Striker's body as Arcee inched closer to Shadow Striker's chest. "Clueless," she said. "You have no idea what I'm planning."

"Don't care," Arcee said. "I'm going to end your life."

Shadow Striker freed up her right hand and rerouted all the electricity to her right hand. An electric ball was form and Shadow Striker had a smile on her face. "Sure, it hurts like hell but if you use it correctly, it won't hurt at all," Shadow Striker said.

She pushed the energy ball to Arcee's chest and sent her flying. Arcee slid on her heels then dropped to one knee. Shadow Striker dropped to the ground in pain. "She's done," Arcee panted.

Arcee looked around and saw that the barrier hasn't powered down. Shadow Striker twitched to life then she slowly rise to her feet. Arcee drew her gun and waited. Plus she felt her shoulder attaching to her body. "I'll admit," Shadow Striker panted. "You're quite the fighter."

"Well, I thought I'll never give a Decepticon a compliment but you're not bad either," Arcee said. Arcee aimed at Shadow Striker's spark chamber and fired a few rounds. Shadow Striker spun to the right and switched to vehicle mode. She drove straight to Arcee as she was taking on Arcee's bullets. Shadow Striker switched to robot mode and propelled herself in the air. She drew her gun and fired. The bullets from both fighters flew into the air at their target. Some of the bullets clashed with the others as the rest struck their opponent. Shadow Striker cleared over Arcee and landed behind her. The fighters turned around and fired one shot and the bullets exploded as they collided. Arcee's upper arm materialized and attached to her shoulder.

Shadow Striker rushed through the smoke and straight for a punch. Arcee allowed it to retaliate with an uppercut to the abdomen. Arcee elbowed Shadow Striker in the face then she stepped back and fired two bullets to each of Shadow Striker's limbs, two to the head and two to the chest. Arcee grinned as Shadow Striker dropped to the ground. Arcee felt something tingling on her left arm and saw that her elbow and upper forearm had materialized. "Almost there," Arcee whispered.

Scourge was watching from the rooftop. He was pleased with Shadow Striker's performance. "I have to admit, I had my doubts but Shadow Striker proved me wrong," Scourge said.

Scourge looked over at Arcee and noticed her left arm regenerating. "Her arm is regenerating," Scourge observed. "How is it possible for a signal to get in? No matter, I have to stop this right away. To make it worse, I don't think Shadow Striker noticed."

Smoke bellowed from the bullets wounds Shadow Striker received. Arcee was sure that no one can ever get up from a beating like that. Shadow Striker's optics glowed as she rolled over to her stomach. "You think that will bring me down?" she asked. "Guess again."

Shadow Striker slowly moved her injured arms and legs until she was standing up again. Arcee was stunned that Shadow Striker was still moving. Shadow Striker turned her head and looked at Arcee. "You have to do better than that," she said.

Arcee's lower forearm materialized into place. Shadow Striker noticed Arcee's left arm was almost complete. "Impossible," Shadow Striker thought to herself. "I don't know how she's doing this but I have to destroy it before it's complete."

Shadow Striker drew her gun and fired five bullets at Arcee's left arm.

"Arcee, you better not let one bullet touch that arm!" Wilson warned. "If it's destroyed now, you'll never see the battlefield ever again!"


	20. Chapter 20: Acree's Quandary

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 20

Arcee's Quandary

Wilson was in the Autobot Base trying to figure out how to transport Arcee's left hand. The barrier had changed thus preventing Wilson from contacting Arcee. "Someone or something was aware and locked me out," Wilson sighed. "But no matter what, I have to give Arcee her hand or the regeneration will reverse."

Wilson sat and thought for a bit. He was getting nothing. He had a video feed of the battle and he watched helplessly. "I need an idea but how?" Wilson wondered.

Then he saw something that gave him an idea. "When Shadow Striker touched the barrier, it opened," Wilson observed. "So if I send an electrical current that attracts the barrier's magnetic field, I can give Arcee a hand, no pun intended."

Warehouse District

Five bullets flew straight for Arcee's left arm. She was told not to damage it so she rolled her body to the side to protect it from harm. The bullets gazed her back as Arcee retaliated with bullets of her own. She aimed for Shadow Striker's left arm as well since it was now the weakest point on her body. Shadow Striker rolled her body to shield it from the bullets as well. "I thought you wanted a fair fight," Arcee pointed out.

Shadow Striker had no answer. She ran to the barrier and jabbed her right hand into the electric field. Her body was in so much pain that the electricity surging through her body eased the pain. It was almost pleasurable. Shadow Striker removed her hand as she was dripping with energy. She whipped her arm as an electric whip was formed. "Let's get crackin'," she said.

Shadow Striker cracked her whip and struck Arcee in the back. Arcee winced in pain but stood her pain. Wanting to be evenly matched in terms of weapons, Arcee ran back to the barrier and did the same. Now with whips in their hands, the women sent their whips at their opponents. The whips tied together in the middle and now it was a tug-o-war.

"Without that inference, the fight should be pleasant," Scourge said.

T-Ai kept herself hidden from sight. She knew better than let the fight happened between the two but with communication rendered useless, T-AI had no other choice. Talking wasn't going to help and showing her face will make it worse. She was aware that Scourge was in the vicinity but couldn't spot him. "Arcee, please win," T-Ai prayed. "I know you can do it. But how is it that Wilson was able to transport Arcee's arm directly without my help?"

The struggle continued. The fighter didn't want to give up. Shadow Striker's body was showing signs of fatigue but she pressed on. Arcee's right arm was on the verge of giving up from all the abuse. "Come on, just a little longer," Arcee strained.

Then dark clouds rolled in above the battle. "That's odd, we're not expecting rain or unless Scourge is pissed," T-Ai guessed.

"This sudden change in weather is not normal for this planet," Scourge observed. "I bet this is another Autobot trick."

The girls looked up in the sky and pondered in question. "What's going on?" they thought to themselves.

A lightning descended from the sky and penetrated the barrier. The lightning continued and struck the whips head on. The jolt traveled through the whips and shocked their owners. The fighters were down on the ground as Scourge and T-Ai waited to see what the result was. Arcee came too and rubbed her head. "Man, that smarted," she complained.

Then it donned on her. Arcee was touching her head with her hand but her right arm was resting next to her body. Arcee looked up as she examined her arm. Her left hand had arrived and it was attached. Arcee had a smile on her face as her left arm made its grand reentry. "I don't know if you can hear this but thank you Wilson," Arcee chuckled.

Arcee rose to her feet and rotated her arm to calibrate it for battle. "The Autobot has her arm," Scourge said. "Just how this will fair out?"

Shadow Striker rose to her feet and chuckled. "So, you got your arm back," she said. "How fortunate for me, I guess I have to remove my glove."

"You weren't taking me seriously?"

"No," Shadow Striker smiled. "Now a new battle begins." Shadow Striker crossed her arms as nine copies of herself disperse and surround Arcee. "This must be my lucky day," Arcee smiled.

Shadow Striker was infuriated with Arcee's remark. "Continue to be cheeky," Shadow Striker hissed. "Your cheekiness ends here."

The firing squad of Shadow Striker took aim and fired. Arcee jumped in the air and drew out her guns. She twirled in the air as she sprayed bullets on the clones. The clones vanished as Arcee landed on the ground gracefully. "That was fun but show yourself," Arcee demanded.

Arcee thrust her left elbow and made contact with Shadow Striker's face. Arcee dumped the empty clip on her gun and loaded another clip. She placed the gun on Shadow Striker's body and pumped few bullets into her body. Arcee let her drop to the ground as she disappeared. Arcee raised her right arm and blocked Shadow Striker from an aerial assault. But it was a diversion. Arcee was kicked in the back and sent to the ground. Arcee looked back and saw a heel aiming for back. Arcee rolled out of the way and into a crouching position. "Damn, how many clones does she have?" Arcee wondered.

"This battle is truly interesting," Scourge commented. "But the question is when did she make the switch? I didn't catch that and I have the aerial view.

Arcee was backed against the barrier as 15 more clones appeared. They took aim and fired. Arcee touched the barrier and erected a barrier of her own. The barrier caught the bullets and held it. Arcee rotated her hand as the bullets turned around. Then she squeezed her hand as the bullets returned back to sender. "Cool," T-Ai commented. "I wonder if I can do that."

Arcee stepped away from the barrier and dropped to her knees. She was getting tired and she was desperate to end the fight. "Now where that femme go?" Arcee wondered.

Arcee sensed a presence to her right. It was too late. Shadow Striker delivered a knee to the face. Then she punched Arcee to the ground. Shadow Striker picked up Arcee by her neck and let out a huff. "Pathetic," she said. She kicked Arcee to her feet, spun around and kicked Arcee straight for the barrier.

Arcee collapsed from another jolt to the system. Arcee looked at Shadow Striker and laughed. "Is that it?" she said. She was struggling to stand up from the abuse done to her body. "I didn't even feel that. Next time, hit harder."

"Fine," Shadow Striker said and snapped her fingers. Another of her clones rushed towards Arcee and pinned her to the barrier. Arcee felt another jolt of electricity surging through her body. Now, it didn't hurt that much or her body is about to fail from the abuse it just received. Arcee moved her left hand to the clone and transferred the current to the clone. The clone vanished from the power surge. Arcee stepped from the barrier. Her armor was smoking like crazy. Arcee drew her guns and scanned the area for Shadow Striker. "Why don't you stop hiding and fight me yourself?" Arcee demanded.

"Fine," Shadow Striker said. "I'm through watching." A stack of crates exploded as Shadow Striker revealed herself. Scourge looked up and saw dark ominous clouds looming overhead. "What's this now?" he wondered.

Shadow Striker charged straight for Arcee with all her might. A light pierced the barrier and a sword appeared on the ground. Shadow Striker came to a complete halt. She looked at the sword with amazement. It was modified long sword. With a hollow ground blade, it was razor sharp. Shadow Striker glared at the hilt and smiled. The guard was in a shape of a golden dragon. The grip had scale designs to match the guard. Shadow Striker giggled like a school girl and reached for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Scourge and T-Ai thought together.

Shadow Strike touched the sword and it rejected her. "What, you are a present to me from Lord Scrash," she hissed. "I will be your owner!" Shadow Striker grabbed the sword and it sent her flying.

"She'll never learn," Scourge and T-Ai thought in unison.

Shadow Striker sat up and she was snarling like crazy. "If it rejected me, that means…no!" she said. "That sword doesn't belong to her."

Arcee's left hand glow a golden aura as the hilt emitted the same glow. Arcee looked at her hand and wondered. She walked up to the sword and hover her hand over the hilt. Her fingers emitted electricity and it touched the hilt. Arcee grabbed the sword and pulled it out from the ground. The sword doesn't reject her. So it meant…

"Arcee isn't trained to use swords!" Shadow Striker fumed. "But how it accepted her?"

Arcee swung the sword around to get a feel. It was light and it cut through the air with ease. Then a recording started to play. "Hey Arcee, if you are hearing this, you got my present," Wilson said.

"Present?" Arcee questioned.

"I said I'll fix your arm and I did. In fact, I made some modification to it because of the parts I was lacking. So this is the result of the modification. This is your Lightning Sword. It's equipped with a battle program to guide you during the break-in period."

Arcee had a big smile on her face. "THANK YOU!" she said.

Shadow Striker, on the other hand, was enraged. "This time you die!" she roared. She drew her gun and started firing.

Arcee saw the bullets and the sword started to react. It moved on its own and deflected the bullets with ease. Then the sword aimed at Shadow Striker's spark casing. "Ooh, I like," Arcee said as she rushed towards Shadow Striker.

Shadow Striker jumped out of the way and executed multiple back flips to avoid the sword. Arcee leap over Shadow Striker and landed behind her. She made an attempt to stab Shadow Striker in the chest. Shadow Striker entered a handstand and pushed off into the air. She twirled in the air and landed a nasty kick to the head. Shadow Striker's feet touched the blade and jumped off from it. She land on top of unsteady stack of crates and crossed her arms. "What'cha going to do now princess?" she said.

"She may be a Decepticon but she's good," T-Ai commented.

"I don't need a sword to defeat you," Arcee said. "But since fate has given me one, the balance has been restored between us."

"What balance?" Shadow Striker questioned.

"From the beginning, you planned this," Arcee said. "You knew there was a possibility that I'll be getting my left arm so you adapted to that. You hid in the shadows and learned my fighting style so you can adapt to that."

Shadow Striker was figured out. "How she…? Impossible."

"You had the upper hand from the beginning," Arcee continued. "Now, that an unexpected variable crawled into your equation, you don't know what to do. Admit it. You're scared of me."

"Tsk, I'm not scared of you!" Shadow Striker shouted.

"Prove it," Arcee said. "Come at me with everything you got."

"That's the problem," Shadow Striker thought to herself. "I am fighting with everything I got. The sword wasn't the unexpected variable. It was the hope that was given to her when her arm returned. I have to admit it. I lost."

"Analyzing battle field," the computer examined. "Attack pattern found. Lightning Vortex. Instructions, charged the sword and release a vortex at your opponent."

Arcee did what the computer instructed. Arcee used the electricity that her body held from the barrier into the sword. Arcee stood on one foot and spun around. A large lightning vortex was created as Shadow Striker was lost in her thoughts. "Lightning Vortex!" Arcee shouted.

Shadow Striker snapped out from her trance and saw a twister coming her way. She laughed at the cyclone. "That leaf blower is going to end me?" she laughed. "I'm high above it. I'm safe from harm."

"Someone's cocky," Scourge commented.

"Like a deer caught in headlights," T-Ai said.

The wind made the stack of crates unstable and collapsed. Shadow Striker landed on her feet but she was in the path of the twister. She saw tiny lightning strikes inside the vortex. Those strikes served as tiny blades cutting into her body. The vortex vanished and Shadow Striker was covered in scratches. Part of her body was exposed with circuits and energon line. Sparks rained from the breached areas. "Fine!" Shadow Striker said. "I'm doing playing with you." She ran to the barrier and jammed her right hand into it. Her hand glowed as Shadow Striker removed it. Before she had a choice to create her whip, Shadow Striker's right arm failed. Tiny explosions covered her entire arm as her system was failing. "No, my arm!" she said.

"Oh no," Scourge said. "She's going to lose. If Scrash won't be pleased unless I do something about it."

"Attack pattern found," the computer spoke. "Ground Lighting, a sneak attack that requires the sword to be jammed into the ground and sent an electrical current to their opponent."

Arcee spun her sword and jammed it into the ground. She gripped the handle tight as electricity flowed from her body into the sword and straight for Shadow Striker. The lightning erupted the ground and shocked Shadow Striker.

"Attack pattern found," the computer spoke. "Thunder Slash, the finisher that requires the user to send an energy wave at the opponent. She will not survive."

Arcee held the sword near her face as she stared down the weakened Shadow Striker. "It's over," she said.

Arcee flicked her wrist as the sword was charged up with energy. She released a powerful blade and it struck Shadow Striker directly. A large jet of sparks was emitted from Shadow Striker's chest as she continued to stand. "I'm…still…standing," she said.

"Amazing," Arcee said. "She's so determined that her body is acting on its own. She doesn't want to lose."

Tiny explosion lit up her body as Shadow Striker collapsed on the ground. "Great, I'm blind," she chuckled.

Shadow Striker heard footsteps approaching her. She had a smile on her face as her judgment was near. "Shadow Striker, you are hereby charged with mass murder, grand thief, kidnapping, assault on the elders and plotting to take over Cybertron," Arcee said. "How you plead?"

"Guilty," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Your termination has been approved by the higher ups," Arcee said. "It was a mistake to lock you in a stasis pod. Goodbye Shadow Striker."

"If it was anyone who can take my life, I'm glad it was you," Shadow Striker said. "At least I go with honor."

"You don't beg for mercy that means that you accepted your death," Arcee said. "As your executioner, I am honored to do this."

Arcee raised her sword and aimed the tip where Shadow Striker's spark should be. Arcee cocked back as she was ready to end Shadow Striker's life.

"Drop the sword!" a dark voice boomed.

"Who said that?" Shadow Striker asked.

"Drop the sword or they will die."

Arcee scanned the area and spotted a nightmare waiting to happen. "Scourge," Arcee said.

"Scourge! I thought I told you to stay out of it," Shadow Striker said.

"As much I like to let you die, Scrash wouldn't approve of it," Scourge said. "So I'm only doing what I have to do to save my reputation."

Shadow Striker was snarling in anger. Arcee stared at Scourge as she stepped back from Shadow Striker. She jammed the sword into the ground to show that Scourge was in control of the scene. "Release them!" Arcee demanded. "I did what you said. Let the innocence go."

"I'll let them go alright," Scourge chuckled. He snapped his finger as the ground rumbled. Scourge's trailer rolled up to the scene and parked itself. There was a hiss as the trailer opened up and rotated 90 degrees. The panels dropped as Scourge's command base was operational. On top of the base were three hostages. "I give you the boy who the Autobots befriended but yet turned against them, Koji," Scourge introduced. "Then you have a foolish human who formed a relationship with Dead End, Shelly."

"It's Kelly!" Kelly corrected.

"Whatever," Scourge said. "At but not least, you have your AI/android, T-Ai."

Arcee's optics widened with horror with Scourge's action. Then she noticed red liquid dripping down T-Ai's back. "She's hurt," she said.

"You have two choices," Scourge explained. "You can surrender to me and all of them will be set free, you have my word."

"And if I refuse?" Arcee asked.

"The pillars they are connected to are set to kill two random people if you attack me," Scourge said. "I mean, you can save them but you have to awfully quick to that." Scourge flaunted the remote he had in his hand. Arcee knew that she can beat Scourge and save the hostages but again, she'll be risking their lives by attacking.

"Don't worry about me," Shadow Striker said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Arcee said. She looked at the hostage and saw the pained look on T-Ai's face. "Well, it seems that you're in a quandary," Scourge said. "Choose now or I'll be forced to push the button, ending their life."

Arcee's Autobot motive is to protect the human but her personal pride is not to fall to the Decepticons. Arcee's fists were shaking with anger and frustration. Arcee looked at Scourge with disgust and rage. She lowered her head in shame as she made her choice. "You win," she surrendered. "Let them go. Their lives are too precious to jeopardize. I just…can't."

Scourge jumped down from the rooftop and walked up to Arcee. "You made a decision and I'll honor it," Scourge said. "Just to be sure…"

Scourge sent an electrical pulse to Arcee's neck and knocked her out. He picked up Arcee and Shadow Striker and teleported away. As promised, he released the hostage.

Autobot Base

The Autobots returned from their battle clearly upset. "Man, I can't believe those Decepticons would do something like that," Sideburn complained.

"No one can really understand the Decepticons," Towline pointed out. "All they want is energy and destruction."

"But today, they acted of kind weird," Prowl said.

"I agree," Optimus said. "Something is clearly off about them. It's like they were waiting for something."

"Yo!" Wilson greeted.

"Wilson? Why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"I'm here to deliver Arcee's left arm," Wilson answered.

"Where is it?"

"Arcee has it."

"And where's she?"

Wilson looked at Optimus with a puzzling look. "You sent her to deal with Shadow Striker right?" Wilson said.

"No," Optimus said. "She was ordered to stay here until further notice."

"When I came, no one was here," Wilson said. "I had to do some serious searching just to find her. Then I had to put a serious load on the base's electrical system just to help her out."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you have a channel open to her?"

"I did but I lost it. It was like T-Ai turned off her com link."

"Wait, T-Ai was there too?" Inferno said.

"Something happened?" Optimus pondered.

"T-Ai told me to pull over when she saw Prowl racing by," Inferno explained. "She said that something was off and left."

"Why didn't you contact us when you saw that Arcee went into battle?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't know," Wilson said. "I thought you knew."

"Hey Prime, give the kid a break," Magnus said. "If he didn't know, he didn't know."

"What's their present location?" Optimus requested.

Wilson pulled up a map of the warehouse district and marked off the area of the barrier. "Something is there that's interfering with your scanners," Wilson said.

"Alright, Spychangers, go to that…"

"Wait, the field is powering down," Wilson said. "I guess Arcee won."

"Of course she did," Inferno said. "She's Arcee, the greatest Autobot there is."

Optimus cleared his throat to assert his position. "Next to Optimus Prime," Inferno chuckled.

"That's odd," Wilson said.

"What is it?" Optimus wondered.

"No one is there," Wilson said.

"Impossible, someone has to be there."

"Not one life sign. I can't even locate T-Ai right now and I'm fixed on her signal. I think something happened."

"Prowl, you'll lead a recon team," Optimus ordered. "Throttle, Rest-Q, X-Brawn and Inferno are on your team."

"Yes sir," Prowl saluted.

"Everyone else, search the streets," Optimus said. "No one is to rest until they are found."

Wilson sat at the console in complete shock. "Gone," he said. "I don't get it. How can they disappear before the field powered down?"

Hydra Cannon

Scrash walked the halls of his ship as he made way to Sick Bay. He walked in and found ADA making repairs to Shadow Striker. "Wow, that must've been some fight," he commented.

"Too bad the barrier interfere with surveillance," ADA sighed. "I wanted to see her in action."

"So I'm guessing that she won," Scrash said.

Shadow Striker balled up her fist in anger. ADA walked Scrash outside. "Actually, she lost," ADA explained. "She was on the verge of death but Scourge stepped in and interfered with the fight. He forced Arcee to surrender."

"He did?"

"Trust me; right now calling her Sideburn is no longer an insult. Reminding her of what Scourge did is far worse."

Scrash walked back inside Sick Bay. "Right now, she's blind," ADA pointed out. "I'm working on her optics as we speak."

"Why?" Shadow Striker asked. "Why did you ask him to do that?"

"I didn't," Scrash said.

"He…he…" Shadow Striker just couldn't form the words.

"Go ahead," Scrash soothed as he touched her shoulder. "Let it out."

The touch from her leader eased her storming mind. "What Scourge did was the lowest thing he could've done," Shadow Striker said. "By making Arcee surrender was an insult to my honor as a warrior and my pride as a Decepticon. He took my reason to live. He took my reason to die. As of now, I'm nothing. I can't see your face. I can't see ADA and I couldn't see the look on Arcee's face when she was forced to surrender."

"But as a Decepticon, you can have your duel," Scrash said.

"It won't be the same," Shadow Striker as she rolled her head to the side. "Fighting a comrade won't bring the feelings I felt today. I can never forgive him. I won't rest until he feels what I felt. Then, only then, will I smile once more. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Internal dispute is normal," Scrash said. "If you wish to pursue Scourge, do as you wish."

"I'm not asking you to pursue Scourge," Shadow Striker corrected. "I want him to suffer, suffer the same humiliation I experienced. If he dies, I'll bring him back to life. He won't die until I kill him myself."

Scrash stepped away from Shadow Striker. "That is one twisted con," he thought to himself. He left Sick Bay to head back to his cabin. "Sir!" ADA called.

Scrash looked back to his android. "What is it?" he asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, it's going to take time for me to repair Shadow Striker before I get to Arcee," ADA stated.

"Make sure she's operational," Scrash said. "And no funny business."

"Understood."

Scrash retreated to his cabin and sat at his desk. He started up his computer and opened a private link. "Are you there?" he asked.

"Of course," a woman replied.

"How did the test go?"

"Perfectly. Your design is impeccable."

"Continue to mark the areas as I continue with my plan."

"Understood."

Austin, Texas

Alexis just ended a personal call with her partner. Then she sensed a presence approaching from behind. She looked back and saw Talon and Flyby. "So, you're up," she said.

"Give it up Alexis," Talon said. "You're…" Talon looked behind Alexis and saw something that was unspeakable. "What did you do?"

Alexis looked back then smiled. "This is my greatest art," she bowed. "It's called 'Countdown to Destruction'. Enjoy. I know these people did." Then she vanished.

Talon climbed up on Flyby as she took to the skies. They looked at the ground below and they were speechless. "Unforgivable," Talon said.

"Why would she do this?" Flyby wondered.

"That is a question Wilson wanted to answer," Talon said. "Unfortunately, this doesn't say anything at all."

"You think that a monster could've done that?"

"No. It was something mechanical, big and powerful. My question is how come the Autobots aren't here?"

Talon and Flyby continue to look down at a 1 mile diameter hole that was dug recently. Hundreds of lives were destroyed. "I don't care what Wilson thinks of her," Talon said. "She's dead."


	21. Chapter 21: The Wishes of the Devil

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 21

The Wish of the Devil

Three days has passed since the Autobots started their search for their missing comrades. Prowl had sealed off the area of battle to gather more clues as to what happened. Wilson was busy scanning the planet and space for his friend. As bad as their search was, the Decepticons kept their activity unusually low. That didn't bother Optimus but he does believe that the Decepticons were involved with their disappearance. He had asked Ultra Magnus to shake down any Decepticon drones for answers. Unfortunately, it backfired.

"Wait, are you telling me that T-Ai is missing?" Scrash asked. "Why is that my concern?"

"If T-Ai is missing, our secrets will be exposed," ADA explained. "T-Ai is the only AI who nearly has all information about Cybertron and their people. If humans were to capture her, all they have to do is to reverse engineer my technology and steal her information. And that's bad because they will exposed to technology they're not ready for and it will start an intergalactic war."

"Not my concerns."

"But sir…"

"Look, if it's that important; send Shadow Striker to look for her."

"You don't get it," ADA said. "She has nearly ALL the archives on Cybertron, even Primus'."

That made Scrash concerned. "If the humans were to obtain that information, my plan is ruined," Scrash thought to himself.

"Get Scourge and have him find T-Ai immediately," Scrash ordered. "He isn't to return until she is in Autobots' hands."

"Yes sir," ADA saluted.

Autobot Base

"…from what we got, the only hard evidence we have is energon," Prowl reported.

Optimus grumbled a bit before look at the screen. "Do you know who it belongs to?" he asked.

"No but we have the formula," Prowl said. He sent the formula to the base and Wilson analyzed it. "That's T-Ai's energon," he said. "She's hurt."

"But why just her energon?" Inferno pondered.

"So you said that there were signs that Scourge was there?" Optimus said.

"According to the tread marks, it belongs to his trailer," Throttle said.

"I think something must've happened that made Scourge react," Wilson guessed. "He spotted T-Ai and used her as bait. But I don't think that's enough to make them vanish."

"Continue your search then report back to base," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," the recon team saluted. The com link was closed as Wilson sat in his seat. He was clearly upset. "Out of all people, why T-Ai?" he pondered.

"Our secrets?" Optimus guessed.

"Too easy," Wilson said. "Beside they have Skid-Z."

"True."

"There you are!" a voice shouted.

Wilson turned around and he was punched to the ground. "Talon!" Flyby shouted as she ran into the room. "Aw, I was too late."

"We were waiting for you and you're here playing with the Autobots," Talon huffed.

Wilson stood up and towered over Talon. Wilson grabbed Talon's ear and twisted it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Talon cried.

"Listen here little boy," Wilson said. "I haven't forgotten what I said. But right now, we got a problem. Both T-Ai and Arcee are missing and I'm helping them search. Now if you know your place, respect your elders!"

"Okay, okay, got it," Talon said.

"And next time, if you plan to hit me, knock me out so I would have to hurt you," Wilson snarled.

"Got it."

Wilson released Talon's ear as Talon nursed it. "Well we got bigger problems," Talon said.

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"It's better if you see this yourself," Flyby said.

Seattle, WA

In a thick part of the forest outside of town, several trees were seen falling over. As we venture closer to the source, we find Arcee training to perfect her sword skills. Wilson and Inferno were surveying the training. "Faster," Wilson said. "Faster."

"Give her a break, she's going as fast as she can," Inferno said.

"You don't get it," Wilson said. "Right now, there are Decepticons who are handy with a sword. You have Menasor."

"True," Inferno agreed.

"You have Sky-Byte. Then there's Scourge. Plus you have Scrash at the top of the pyramid. And who do we have to combat that, Omega Prime and Flyby."

"I can wield a sword too," Inferno said.

"Right now, Arcee is our third sword user," Wilson said. "Learning to master the art of swordsmanship is brutal. You have to be physically disciplined and mentally. Your sword is not just a weapon but it's a part of you."

"But it is a weapon," Inferno said.

"No it's not," Arcee said. "When I first held it, I thought of it the same. But the more the sword thought, the more I understood the purpose. It's an extension of my body. It's a part of me now just like my guns. I can literally fight without seeing."

"Impossible," Inferno scoffed.

Arcee jammed her sword into the ground as lightning shot up and fried a bird. "Nothing is impossible once you put your mind into it," she smiled.

"Showoff," Inferno muttered.

"How I do?" Arcee asked.

"Pretty good," Wilson said. "You're starting to get more independent. Who knows, Optimus can send you to finish Scrash off."

Arcee chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm not that good," Arcee said bashfully.

"Well, I do have one thing to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Wake up."

"Excuse me?" Arcee questioned.

"It's time to wake up. Come on princess, your beauty rest is expired now and you need to get up."

"Wait, there is only person that calls me 'princess'," Arcee said. Arcee closed her optics then opened them again. Shadow Striker was in her sights and she was pouting like crazy. "About time," she said.

"Where am I?" Arcee wondered.

"Guess?" Shadow Striker said.

Arcee moved her arm and felt tension, not only on the wrist, but on her shoulder as well. Her joints were stiff and she was pinned to the wall. "You're chained up with energon chains," Shadow Striker said. "Don't worry about your injuries. ADA fixed you up."

"Why am I here?" Arcee wondered.

"Beats me," Shadow Striker shrugged. "All I know is when I was able to see and walk, I was told that you were in the chamber. What a pitiful way to torture a perfectly fine warrior?"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"But why it feels like months?"

"Any cybertronian's worst fears come to life and it's wet."

"I'm rusting?" Arcee said with shocking.

"Slowly. The moisture level has been set on low, per my request. I can let you down to move your joints but you can't flee."

Arcee knew that trusting a Decepticon is the last thing she wanted to do but she felt that she can trust Shadow Striker 100 percent. "Let me loose so I can be _loose_," Arcee smiled.

Shadow Striker had a flat expression on her face. "You're not Jerry Seinfeld," she said.

"A joke is a joke."

Shadow Striker released the cuffs on Arcee's wrist and ankle. Arcee stretched out her limbs as she stared at the door. She could've knocked Shadow Striker down and make a break for the door. But she didn't. "Alright, time's up," Shadow Striker said. "He's coming."

Arcee wondered why Shadow Striker was rushing until she felt a dark presence approaching. She allowed Shadow Striker to chain her back up. The door opened as Scrash walked in with Scourge, Skid-Z and Motormaster. "Skid-Z, Motormaster, Lord Scrash," Shadow Striker greeted.

"And me?" Scourge asked.

Shadow Striker turned her head in disrespect. Scourge was confused why Shadow Striker would act like that. "Shadow Striker, you've done well," Scrash praised. "I'm surprised that you little plan worked. And now we have the pride of the Autobots fembots in my possession."

"Sorry but that honor goes to Elita One herself," Arcee stated.

"Where are my manners?" Scrash chuckled.

"Excuse me, but I don't mean to be rude," Shadow Striker interrupted. "You are going to kill her right?"

"Heavens no," Scrash said. "Why kill the enemy when you can adopt them?"

Shadow Striker sneered in disgust. "I'm out of here," Shadow Striker huffed and marched straight to the door. She opened the door and stopped. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this? You had your chance."

"I know that," Arcee said. "I could've pushed you away and ran. Once I was outside, I'll put enough distance away from here and go back to base."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I am bounded by my words."

"Nonsense," Shadow Striker hissed. "Complete utter nonsense. If you do turn, I'll never forgive you. But if you don't, I'll see you on Cybertron."

Shadow Striker left and slammed the door shut. "Motormaster, check on her before she wrecks the ship," Scrash ordered.

Motormaster bowed and left. "Now where were we?" Scrash said.

Year: 21XX  
>Miami, Florida<p>

Wasteland, that would be the word to described the great city. Leveled and destroyed, nothing was left standing. The skies were darkened with smoke and fire. Footsteps crunch the debris as T-Ai surveyed the area. "Where am I?" she wondered. "What happened here?"

T-Ai continued walking until she saw a mound. Seeing how everything was flattened, T-Ai will climb it to get a better view. So she climbed the dirt mound higher and higher until she reached the peak. She took one step forward and dropped. T-Ai dangled in the air as she stared into the dark abyss of a hole that was left. She felt a strong firm hand holding her arm. T-Ai looked up and saw a red cloaked being. "Are you okay?" a low-pitched voice asked.

"If you can pull me up, yes," T-Ai answered.

So the cloaked being pulled her up. T-Ai's feet touched the dirt once more as she back away from the hole. "Thank you," she said. "I almost bit it."

"So you did."

"I'm sorry; my name is T-Ai."

"Prime."

"Prime?" T-Ai questioned.

"I don't know who I am so I'm looking for clues to my past. But when I woke up, all I heard was Prime so I took it."

"Weird but okay," T-Ai said. She was uneasy with the name. "So what happened here?"

"Ever heard of the Apocalypse?" Prime asked.

"Yeah," T-Ai answered.

"This is it," Prime pointed.

"Where's everyone?" T-Ai wondered.

"Come on T-Ai, you just said that you know what an Apocalypse is and you're asking for the people," Prime said. "Are you naïve or just plain clueless?"

"So everyone is dead," T-Ai said softly.

"Yeah," Prime said. "All humans and machines are dead."

"Machines?"

"Do you know that bot?" Prime pointed.

T-Ai looked where Prime pointed and her face dropped. "Optimus!" she shouted.

T-Ai slid down the mound and ran towards Optimus. Prime looked on and chuckled with glee. T-Ai reached Optimus and climbed up his fallen body. T-Ai reached his head and looked at his colorless armor. "Optimus?" she quivered.

T-Ai touched Optimus' face and felt slight warmth. "He just expired," T-Ai said.

"Just like the rest," Prime said. "All of them fallen to the hands of the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" T-Ai questioned.

Austin, TX

Talon and Flyby brought Wilson, Optimus and Ultra Magnus to the hole. They walked to the edge and looked down. Wilson quickly backed off from the edge. "Oh hell naw!" he said. "I'm not looking down."

"Amazing," Magnus said. "What dug this?"

"No clue," Flyby said.

"Have you attempted to go down?" Optimus asked.

"Tried but we're not equipped with lights to pierce that form of darkness," Talon said.

Then everyone turned their attention to Wilson. "Hell no!" he protested. "I am NOT going down there."

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark now?" Magnus teased.

"I ain't scared of the dark," Wilson said. "It's just what's down there is what I'm scared of. And heights."

"But you fly?" Talon said.

"I don't look down," Wilson said.

"GO!" everyone shouted as they kicked Wilson into the hole. Wilson armored up before he fell. "Alright then fine," he pouted. "If I die, I'm haunting all of you."

"Yeah right," Magnus laughed.

"Especially you!" Wilson pointed as he went into the hole.

Hydra Cannon

Arcee found herself sitting down at a table across from Scrash. She was still chained but this time to the chair. "What do you want?" Arcee asked.

"I want to talk to you about your current life," Scrash answered.

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Is it? Don't you want to make it better?"

Arcee remained silent.

"Lord Scrash is talking to you!" Scourge boomed. "You will answer him!"

"Scourge," Scrash scolded.

"Sorry sir," Scourge said.

"Don't you want more power, more knowledge? Don't you want to be more useful with your Autobot friends?"

"I'm already strong and smart," Arcee said. "I'm useful as is thank you very much."

"So naïve and so clueless," Scrash chuckled. "Let me tell you a little story about me. You see, just like Scourge, I too was an Autobot."

This came to a shock to Arcee. "You were an Autobot?" she said.

"I was," Scrash continued. "I was a weak one. I wouldn't survive a fight if my life depends on it. But alas, I was imperfect. Flawed, I was marked for the scrap heap. The medic at the time, Ratchet, said that I couldn't be saved. I wanted to prove them wrong but I lost all hope. You see, just like you, I believed that I was strong. That I was useful to the Autobots but it was all a lie. And Megatron showed me that."

"He lied to you," Arcee said.

"Did he?" Scrash said. "At first, I didn't believe him. I thought he was nuts when he said that I had Decepticon potential. I went on with my business. I saved myself from being scraped to transport energon to the wounded. A likely accident occurred when I was exposed to a batch of super energon. At that moment, the hidden Decepticon potential Megatron had mentioned was released. I was reborn and here I am now."

"Thousands of lives under your belt and countless of other crimes," Arcee stated.

"Just like Megatron, I can change your life," Scrash offered.

"I refuse to break my vow," Arcee refused.

"Well, if you don't want power then you might want knowledge."

"I'm sorry but I'm a femme built for battle," Arcee said. "Any knowledge is left in the hands of my commander. Since he's not here now, shut it! I live for battle and I'll die for battle. If you want to kill me, go ahead. My life is in your hands."

"Aren't you at least bit interested why things are they way it is?" Scrash wondered. "Don't you want to know the origin of the super giants, Primus and Unicron? You do know that the elders have kept a lot of information from us."

"They are?" Arcee said as her voice express the slightest of interest.

"Do you know the Legend of the Fallen Prime?" Scrash asked.

"No."

"Do you know that the universe is tied to the legend?"

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"Do you know that there is a way to take over the universe and all you have to do is drill?"

"Impossible," Arcee said. "You're suggesting that there lies a gateway to ultimate power."

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Scrash chuckled.

"What is Scrash talking about?" Scourge pondered. "All of this doesn't make sense."

"Like I said, I'm not interested," Arcee said. "So kill me now so you can move on."

Scrash was disappointed in his guest. He lowered his head and disappointment. "I tried to be a gracious host but you spat my courtesy in my face," Scrash said in a serious tone. "All I wanted to do is to make you comfortable and make your stay enjoyable. I did plan on setting you free but since you want to go the hard way, so be it."

Scourge moved from where he was and stood behind Arcee. Scrash snapped his fingers as Arcee was set free. Arcee made one move and Scourge grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his left arm around Arcee's slender body and immobilized her arms. Scourge lifted Arcee off the ground. Arcee flailed her legs to kick free. Scrash stood up and shot a dark look at Arcee. "Stop!" he said.

Arcee entered a trance and stopped moving. "My body, it won't move," Arcee thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Scrash soothed. "Scared stiff with my abilities? I have plenty of tricks that no one alive ever seen. Well, let me take that back. I have tricks that those who are alive, can't remember. Meet my loyal servant Scourge."

Arcee felt her head moving against her will and looked at Scourge. His optics was bright green. "They're the same color as Shadow Striker when she was infected," Arcee said.

"Starting to realize who you're dealing with," Scrash grinned.

Arcee turned her head and Scrash was directly in front her. "What are you going to do to me?" Arcee asked.

"I'm going to make you suffer," Scrash answered. "The pain will be so extreme that you will come crawling to me to save you."

"Wouldn't be better to kill me instead?" Arcee taunted. "Besides the pain would kill me right?"

"Kill you? No," Scrash said. "Make it easier for me? No. Even if you begged me, I'll refuse to kill you. In fact, my gift will break your spirit, honor and confidence. And I'll love to strip them from you."

"You may take my confidence but you'll never take my spirit or honor," Arcee snarled.

"Let's see," Scrash chuckled. "It all starts with a simple kiss to your neck."

Arcee's lips parted and her body lax as she saw fangs growing in Scrash's mouth. "Primus, please save me from this evil," Arcee prayed.

"Primus isn't here to save you," Scrash laughed. "I, Devil Z, claim this woman as my own."

"NO!" Arcee screamed.

Devil Z moved Arcee's head out of the way as he closes in on her neck. Arcee was shaking in fear as her body is moment from being violated. "I die today knowing that I saved three lives," Arcee told herself. "Goodbye."

Arcee felt Devil Z's fang touched her armor then pierced it. She gritted her teeth from screaming. Tiny dribble of energon leaked from the puncture wound. Then Devil Z heard an electric hum. Before he knew it, Arcee vanished from Scourge's clutches. Devil Z regain his composure as he wiped the green liquid from his lips. "Well, let the games begin," Devil Z laughed.

Austin, TX

It wasn't long before Wilson return from his trip into the deep. "What you found?" Talon wondered.

"Nothing," Wilson sighed. "Whatever it is, it's too deep. The pressure alone will kill me if I went after it."

"Well, since Alexis sent it, it could be related to the Decepticons," Flyby assumed.

"If it is, we'll see it in person soon enough," Magnus said.

"Until then, we'll leave that matter to…"

"The Paladin Team," Wilson chuckled.

"What?" Talon and Flyby said.

"When did you name our team?" Talon wondered.

"Just now," Wilson said.

"You can't just name the team without consulting."

"Well, I'm the leader."

"So says anything about you being leader? I believe I should be a better leader."

"Me? Listen to an immature little spoil boy?" Wilson insulted.

"Say what?" Talon said in shock. "I'm going to kill you now. And when I'm done, your DNA code won't be recognizable."

"DNA code?" Wilson questioned. "That's it!"

"What's it?" everyone wondered.

"I know how I can locate Arcee," Wilson said.

Autobot Base

Wilson rushed to his laptop and started searching. "What are you looking for?" Optimus wondered.

"Arcee's GPS code," Wilson said. "I intended for Arcee to be trained before giving her the sword. When she was ready, I was going to let her call for it. At that moment, the sword will hone in on the GPS chip I implanted in her left arm. Since she never called for it, the chip is still active."

"What does that mean?" Flyby wondered.

Wilson closed his laptop and typed in the code on the main computer. The map zoomed in on Montana and plotted the point. "She is found!" he pointed.

"No way," Talon said.

"All I have to do is teleport her here and she'll be safe," Wilson said.

"Wait, if you do that, the Decepticons will learn about our location," Magnus said.

"They have Skid-Z so they have that information," Wilson said. "The plus side is that we'll know where their ship is."

"Do it!" Optimus said.

"Narrowing in on the target," Wilson reported.

Inferno entered the base with the rest of the Autobots. "Is it true?" he asked. "Did you find Arcee?"

"We're about to find out," Optimus said.

"Energize!" Wilson said. Wilson pushed on the button and waited. The computer gave a check mark indicating that Arcee was obtained. "Initializing materialization," Wilson stated.

The Autobots turned around as Arcee materialized in front of them. "Arcee!" everyone shouted.

"Stay back!" Arcee warned.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Inferno asked.

Arcee was barely standing. She was weak from the bite. Her body convulse in shock. "I can't stay here," Arcee smiled slightly. "I can't afford to put any of you in jeopardy."

Arcee made a break for the exit. "Get her!" Wilson ordered. "Something is not right."

Inferno gave chase after Arcee. He managed to see her running down the hall. "Stop!" Inferno pleaded.

"Go away!" Arcee shouted. Then her optics went blank. Arcee's body seized up. She tripped and dropped to the ground.

"Arcee!" Inferno cried as he ran up to her side. Inferno held Arcee in his hand as he looked at her lifeless body. "Arcee, say something!"

Wilson arrived riding in Flyby's hand. "I believe she's in stasis lock as they say," Wilson said. "She has to be examined and treated right away. Something is wrong with her. The computer picked up something when she was transported."

Inferno picked up Arcee and rushed her to Sick Bay. "What now?" Flyby wondered.

"This war is about to take an unexpected turn," Wilson said.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was summoned to Cargo Bay 2 by ADA. He walked with pride and a smile on his face. His plan is about to take off. He walked into the room and found ADA resting. "Did you do it?" Scrash asked.

"Yes I did," ADA panted. "The first one is ready to launch."

"You did set up the teleportation program I requested right?"

"Have I ever disappointed you?" ADA asked.

"Launch it," Scrash said.

"Where?" ADA wondered.

Scrash walked up to the machine and typed in the coordinates. ADA read the coordinates and she was puzzled. "There?" she said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Scrash chuckled as he activated the machine. On the machine control screen, it read, "37o03'43.2" S 150o29'26.88" W."

Now you may wonder where that location is. I'll tell you.

Tasman Sea

Approximately 32 miles east off the coast of Eden, Australia; a massive ring appeared over the water. The ring measure about one mile in radius and it was glowing. Something big was coming.


	22. Chapter 22: TAi's Revelation

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 22

T-Ai's Revelation

Miami, Florida

Year: 21XX

Prime paced around as T-Ai watched him. "Decepticons stepped foot on this planet and lay waste to it," he said.

"That's no different from who they are," T-Ai said.

"True but this time, they were better organized."

"What are you trying to say? They had help?"

Prime stopped and turned his head to T-Ai. T-Ai tried to peer inside the darkness the hood had created. She wanted to see Prime's face but couldn't. "Have you heard about the Legend of the Fallen Prime?" Prime inquired.

"Of course," T-Ai said.

"Good then you must've heard about the myth about the Prime planet."

"What are you getting at?"

Prime jumped in the air and landed next to T-Ai. He placed his hand on T-Ai's shoulder and teleported her to a different part of the city. T-Ai looked around and saw the streets littered with armored bodies. "Who are they?" T-Ai wondered.

"Humans," Prime said. "They were outfitted with Paladin suits. They aided in the resistance against the campaign."

"What campaign?"

"I'll tell you later. But look over there, doesn't he look familiar?"

T-Ai looked where Prime pointed and saw a familiar face. She started walking closer as she examined the face. She didn't want to believe it but she had her doubts. When T-Ai was few feet away, she felt a faint connection. At that moment, she knew who it was. "Koji!" T-Ai called.

T-Ai ran to Koji's lifeless body and held him in her arms. She examined Koji's face and saw that he had aged.

"This must be like 50 or 60 years into the future," T-Ai said.

Prime burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" T-Ai asked.

"You," Prime laughed. "You think we went that far but you're so wrong. This is the future, over a century from present day."

The revelation came to a shock to T-Ai. "A hundred years," she said.

"The same war, the same soldiers, the same purpose," Prime continued.

"Where is he?" T-Ai asked.

"Where's who?" Prime wondered.

"Where is he?" T-Ai asked sternly.

"Oh, him," Prime said. "The hero is over there."

T-Ai turned her head and saw that Wilson was mutilated. "Poor kid," Prime sighed. "He died fighting while he was trying to protect his family. I mean, you're going to see your wife, your grandkids, your great-grandkids, your adaptive daughters and your closest friends."

T-Ai stood up and walked over to Wilson. The only thing that was left of him was his torso and his head. T-Ai's chest ached with sadness and grief. "He died for me?" T-Ai said. "Stupid."

T-Ai rubbed Wilson's cold cheeks. "Why?" T-Ai wondered.

"Run," a voice strained.

"Huh?"

"T-Ai, run!" Wilson strained.

"He's alive?" T-Ai thought to herself.

"Behind you."

T-Ai felt a presence and turned around. She was smacked and sent flying. T-Ai landed on her side as she sat up. It was Prime who attacked her. Prime let out a dark chuckle as he approached T-Ai with a sword in hand. Metallic footsteps shook the ground as the Decepticons converge on her location. T-Ai looked and her skin went pale. "Megatron, Starscream, Shockblast, Sideways, impossible," T-Ai said. "You're all dead."

"You'll be surprised what a small jewel can do," a dark voice spoke. The circle opened as another transformer approached. T-Ai felt the aura and recognized it. "Scr…no, Devil Z," T-Ai said.

"I revived them and stash them away on Earth's satellite," Devil Z said. "Too bad, you never reach it to stop the invasion."

Prime walked into the middle of the circle. He pinned T-Ai to the ground with his foot. "It's time to bring you to reality," he said.

Prime snapped his fingers. All of the sudden, T-Ai had a hard time breathing. Her chest was hurting and felt her heart pounding against her neck. "I…can't…breathe," T-Ai gasped.

"You shouldn't you fleshling," Prime snarled.

"Fleshling?" T-Ai said. "I'm human?"

"And you'll die just like them," Prime said as he pulled back his hood. T-Ai's eyes peeled back in horror. "It was you!" she said.

"Surprised?" Prime said.

"The myth, the legend, it was you," T-Ai said. "You're the one who called revenge against Primus."

"And I got it," Prime said. Prime placed his sword against T-Ai's neck like a golf club. Prime smirked as he winds up for the tee-off. "Fore!" Prime shouted as he swung his sword.

…

T-Ai woke up gasping for air. She sat up as she clenched on the bed sheets. She was panting heavily as sweat drenched her body. Her hands trembled with fear. "You're awake," a woman spoke.

T-Ai jumped when she heard the voice. She looked to her left and saw a blue-haired middle age woman by her side. "Hi, I'm Kelly."

Kelly reached out and T-Ai moved away. "Oh, you're scared of me right?" Kelly guessed. "Well relax; I acted as your nurse as you healed from your wound. I was waiting for you wake up and I'm glad that you're alive."

Kelly stood up and stretched her body. "I'm going to get some food, you want something?" Kelly offered.

T-Ai remained silent. "Ok," Kelly said. "I'll be back. The bathroom is on your left and the kitchen is on the right."

Kelly left the bedroom. T-Ai was alone in the room. She looked around and saw that she was in a generic room. "I must be in the guest room," T-Ai said.

T-Ai moved across the bed and sat the edge. T-Ai looked down and saw that she was still wearing her blue jeans. T-Ai stood up and felt an intense pain in her left shoulder. T-Ai looked around for her shirt but she couldn't find it. The only thing that was covering T-Ai was the bandage wrapped around her chest up and her left shoulder. T-Ai left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and examined her battered body. She touched her stomach and rubbed it slightly. A thought dropped into her head that she'll never think about. "I'm hungry," she said.

T-Ai peeked out from the bathroom and found a tall mirror in the middle of the hallway. She removed it from the hook and took it to the bathroom. She placed it opposite of the medicine cabinet. T-Ai opened the medicine cabinet and found a pair of scissors. She closed the cabinet and stared at her reflection. The scissor hovered over her hair as she was planning on cutting it. Her hand trembled as she waited. T-Ai couldn't do it so she turned the scissor to the bandage. She cut the bandage on her shoulder then she cut the bandage down the middle. T-Ai peeled off the bandage and stared into the mirror. T-Ai looked at her body and smiled slightly. "So this is a woman's body," she said. "Interesting."

T-Ai averts her eyes to the mirror in the reflection and saw an asymmetrical wound on her left shoulder about 4 inches in diameter. T-Ai was able to see a small portion of her metallic frame underneath the fiber of tissues that was healing slowly. T-Ai looked at the right side of the mirror and saw a scar that ran diagonally across her back. T-Ai heard the front door opened as Kelly returned. "T-Ai I'm home," Kelly announced.

Kelly walked pass the bathroom to expect T-Ai in the bedroom but she stopped. "You're okay?" Kelly asked.

"How bad was it when you picked me up?" T-Ai inquired.

"The scar shows it," Kelly said. "All I did is treat the wound and change your bandages."

"Thank you," T-Ai smiled. "Can you wrap me up?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled.

Kelly wrapped T-Ai's chest up in bandages. For the first time ever, T-Ai was the one in need of medical attention. T-Ai enjoyed the feeling of being waited on. Kelly walked T-Ai into the kitchen as Kelly prepared a buffet of food for T-Ai. "I hope you like it," Kelly said.

T-Ai was quick to say that she doesn't eat but her body told a different story. She was salivating from the sight of food. Her stomach growled from the smell. "I can have it?" T-Ai asked.

"Sure," Kelly smiled.

"Thanks."

Autobot Base

Arcee opened her optics as Inferno was staring at her. "You're awake," Inferno said.

Arcee slowly sat up as she felt weak from earlier. "Are you okay?" Inferno asked. He was concerned with the way Arcee acted.

"I believe I'm okay," Arcee answered as her hands fidget from nervousness. "All I can remember was getting bitten by Scrash then I appeared here. I hope I didn't do any harm to anyone."

Wilson smiled with Arcee's nervousness. "If you were to go berserk, I'll be the one to stop you," Wilson said. "Because no one here will dare to hurt you without hurting themselves, you really worried everyone."

"Besides, how did you find me?" Arcee asked.

"Wilson had a GPS chip in your arm," Inferno explained. "He was able to track you and bring you here."

"It was nothing," Wilson smiled. Arcee had a smile on her face as it was her friend who rescued her from Scrash's grasp. "Um Arcee, did you manage to see T-Ai?" Wilson asked.

Arcee's optics widened. "I did," she said. "She was held up by Scourge with Koji and Kelly. If I didn't surrender, their lives would've been lost. So I had to surrender." Arcee turned her head slightly. Inferno grabbed Arcee's chin and lift her head. "As long they are safe, that's all that matters," Inferno said.

The smile returned to Arcee's face. "You're right," she said. "But I can't help it but to see the pained look on T-Ai's face."

"Pained?" Wilson questioned.

"She was unconscious and appeared injured," Arcee continued.

"We searched the area for 3 days now," Rest-Q said. "We found nothing leading to her disappearance."

"I thought finding you will lead to T-Ai's location but we're back at square one," Wilson sighed.

Arcee got off her bed and stood up. "Well, let's not despair," Arcee said. "I'm sure that T-Ai wouldn't be able to move with those injuries she has. There is a possibility that Koji or Kelly took her in."

"Koji, I doubt," Wilson said.

"Then its Kelly," Arcee said. "Let's go back to the scene and get some clues."

Wilson looked at Rest-Q as he gave the nod of approval. "Let's go," Wilson said.

Kelly's apartment

Utensils rang against the plate as T-Ai scarf down her food. Kelly was surprise with T-Ai's large appetite. "Wow, you must've been hungry," Kelly said.

"Tell me about it," T-Ai muffled as she grabbed another plate of rice and curry.

"I don't blame you," Kelly said. "You've been asleep for three days."

T-Ai stopped eating when she heard how long she was out. "Three days?" T-Ai said.

"Yeah, when I picked you up and took you in, you weren't responding," Kelly continued. "I tried to wake you for 36 hours straight but when you didn't wake up, I thought you were dead. But when I saw your eyes moving, I assumed that you were in a coma. I was planning on taking you to the hospital but I doubt the doctors will treat a machine."

T-Ai started to think about her injury and wondered why the healing has been so slow. "Something is wrong with me," T-Ai said.

"Really?"

"I can't sense anything," T-Ai said. "I mean, you're in front of me and I can't pick up a bio-sign from you."

"Maybe, you're in needs of repair. Do you need a mechanic?"

T-Ai shook her head. "I need to go home," T-Ai said.

"But I can't let you leave as you are," Kelly said. "You're wounded and weak. You need protection."

"Nonsense, I can protect myself," T-Ai said. She held out her hand and aimed at the open window. She concentrated her energy as an energy ball started to form. The energy ball is about complete when the wound acted up. The ball vanished and T-Ai nearly collapsed. "You see, you need me," Kelly said. "I'll take you home if you want. But I'm sure that your friends are looking for you."

"Maybe not," T-Ai said. "They don't even know where I went. Plus, I betrayed their trust. I doubt that they will be looking for me."

"What's with that attitude?" Kelly said. "It's like you don't deserve to live."

"I don't," T-Ai said in a seldom voice.

"How unfortunate," Kelly said. "You have the appearance of a human. You have the benefit to see what we humans are capable of and you're giving up, all because you messed up in the past. It seems you don't have what it takes to be human."

That T-Ai brought in a rather blunt memory. _"If I'm too 'involved' with the matter on my home world, why bother living? You know what, you may look like a human but you'll never understand what it's like to be human!"_

"That's the same thing Talon told me," T-Ai thought to herself.

T-Ai stood up and walked up to Kelly. Kelly looked at T-Ai with question. "What?" she said.

T-Ai dropped to her hands and knees in front of Kelly. "Please, teach me the ways of the human," T-Ai begged.

"Huh?"

"I'm so confused," T-Ai said. "I have a human-like appearance. I want to learn how to be human."

Kelly thought about it for a while. "No," Kelly denied.

T-Ai raised her head in shock. "No?" she said.

"I won't teach you because there is nothing to teach," Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" T-Ai wondered. "There are plenty of things you can teach me."

"Let me ask you this, do you have a boyfriend?" Kelly asked.

T-Ai turned red with embarrassment. "Um…um…well…actually no," T-Ai answered as she played with her index fingers.

"Well it seems that you have someone in mind, let them show you the way," Kelly smiled. "As for me, I'll put you on the path to show you life's most precious cargo. Come on, let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" T-Ai said. "What can I learn from shopping?"

"Learn? I want someone to help me pick a cute outfit," Kelly smiled.

Kelly took T-Ai to one of her favorite malls to shop. Since T-Ai's shirt was soil, Kelly loaned T-Ai one of her T-shirts. Though it was loose on T-Ai, it was acceptable for her. T-Ai followed Kelly everywhere across the mall helping her choose the ideal outfit for her.

Kelly walked out from Macy's with a smile on her face. "Whoo that was fun!" she cheered.

"Fun for you," T-Ai grunted. She walked out from the store carrying Kelly's bags. Then an idea dropped into Kelly's head. "Wait, how come I had all the fun when it's all about you," Kelly said.

"Really?" T-Ai said with excitement. "This day is about me?"

"Drop the sarcasms," Kelly said.

"I can see how your governments are so corrupted," T-Ai muttered. "Selfish pigs."

"Look, I'll take you to a good store where a friend of mine works," Kelly offered. "She'll dress you up from head to toe. Believe me, you'll feel like a new person."

"I doubt it," T-Ai sighed.

After convincing a few men to carry their bags, Kelly led T-Ai to a small store in the mall. T-Ai looked at the store and turned red with anger. "You're taking me here?" T-Ai shouted. "This little piece of…"

"Language," Kelly smiled as she walked in.

T-Ai knew that she couldn't think of harming a human but she rather make them pay. "I wish diarrhea upon you," T-Ai chuckled. She started to image Kelly riding the toilet as the diarrhea takes over.

"Come on," Kelly said.

"Coming," T-Ai smiled. T-Ai walked into the store and bit her tongue. T-Ai was amazed with the layout of the store. To T-Ai, it was better than shopping at any department store. "Amazing," T-Ai said.

"I know right," Kelly said. "I always come here to get my clothes."

"But why do you shop at the other stores?" T-Ai wondered.

"Money," Kelly said. "Once the sale ends, I know someone who can forge the receipt and I can return the clothes at original price."

"Isn't that stealing?" T-Ai said.

"It's not stealing unless you're caught," Kelly laughed.

"Is that Kelly I hear?" an employee called.

"Krissy!" Kelly squealed.

"Kelly!" Krissy squealed. The two friends ran into each other's arm. "Wow, you're looking good Kelly," Krissy said. "You know, you'll look better in the arms of a man."

Kelly pouted at Krissy's remark. "What about you, you're too big for your frame," Kelly teased. "I bet you can't enjoy your husband loving you."

Krissy was huffing like crazy. T-AI examined Krissy and saw that she was the same height at Kelly and practically the same age as her. She had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. Her skin is sun-kissed peach and her stomach is…hello lady!

"Wow, you must've ate a lot to get a stomach like that," T-Ai said.

"Oh this, you wouldn't believe the amount of food I ate over the past nine month," Krissy said with blissfulness in her eyes. "I can't wait until she gets out."

"She?" T-Ai questioned.

"Krissy is pregnant," Kelly explained. "She's due at anytime. By the way, why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Because I hate laying around and doing nothing," Krissy said. "So I convince the doctors to let me go. Besides, my water hasn't broke and I'm not in labor."

"Okay," Kelly said. "Anyways, I want you to dress up my friend here. She's wants to impress her boyfriend."

T-Ai's cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Hey, I don't have a boyfriend," T-Ai said quietly.

"Then who's Koji?" Kelly asked.

In a small voice, T-Ai replied, "He's a friend who I really like as a boy."

"A boy-friend," Kelly said.

"Ignore her," Krissy said. "Kelly can't get a man even if her life depends on it."

"I can too!" Kelly pouted. "I just haven't found Mr. Right yet."

Krissy took T-Ai by the hand and led her to the back room. Kelly was left alone with the store as she looked at blouse she might want to buy.

In the dressing room, T-Ai was trying on clothes as Krissy waited outside. "So, what's your name?"

"T-Ai."

"That's a cute name," Krissy commented.

"Thanks."

"So, this Koji guy, is he special?"

"He is."

"Is he cute?"

"Boy is he," T-Ai sighed.

"Ah, that sigh means you crushing over him," Krissy teased.

"I am."

"So confess."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen him in 10 years and my recent meeting with him didn't go so well."

"What happened?" Krissy wondered. "He was with another woman?"

"No," T-Ai said. "He wasn't himself. It was like, someone took control over him."

"Ah, I see," Krissy said.

"See what?" T-Ai wondered. "Can I have the white shirt?"

Krissy placed the shirt on the door as T-Ai grabbed it. "I bet you enemy is jealous of you so she decided to take someone you love the most," Krissy said.

T-Ai was shocked. Krissy guessed it right on the nose. "How you know?" T-Ai asked.

"I been through it," Krissy shrugged.

"Oh. So what should I do?"

"Nothing."

"How can I do nothing?"

"Look, if you love him, don't force it," Krissy advised. "If you force it, your enemy will make it harder for you. Instead of throwing yourself at Koji, let him come to you. When Koji come to his senses and leaves her, your victory will be that much sweeter. Trust me, if he loves you as much you love him, he'll come to you."

"I guess," T-Ai said. T-Ai unlocked the door as she stepped out. "How I look?"

"Simply beautiful," Krissy said. "Ooh!"

"I thought you said that I looked beautiful?"

"I know but I feel a sharp intense pain in my groin," Krissy said.

"Come on, you need to sit down," T-Ai said. She guided Krissy to the front of the store and sat her down. "Krissy, what's wrong?" Kelly wondered.

"Nothing," Krissy smiled. "I think it's a cramp."

T-Ai didn't think it was a cramp. She lifted up Krissy skirt and took a peek. "T-Ai!" Kelly scolded.

T-Ai put the skirt down and had a shocked look on her face. "I think something is coming out," T-Ai said.

"What?" Krissy said. "That can't be. My water hasn't broke yet."

"Can we wait until paramedics get here?" Kelly asked.

T-Ai took another look and shook her head. "Then you have to deliver it," Krissy said.

"Me?" T-Ai pointed. "I have no experience." T-Ai looked down. "Besides, I have no idea what the hell is that?" T-Ai said to herself.

"I'll go get the stuff," Kelly said and left.

Krissy pulled out her phone and called the emergency line. T-Ai took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" T-Ai said. "Um, my name is T-Ai and my friend is having a…"

"BABY!" Krissy grunted.

"…a baby," T-Ai said. "Wait, that's a baby?"

"Yes, and she wants OUT!"

"Okay, do you see the head?" the operator asked.

"Yes," T-Ai said.

"Okay, now tell her to push in interval of 10 seconds," the operator instructed.

"I hope I can do this," T-Ai mumbled. T-Ai lifted up Krissy's skirt and she peered at the crowning baby. T-Ai gulped in fear. "Okay, push," T-Ai said.

Meanwhile, Kelly was hurrying back to the store with warm water, towels, rubbing alcohol and a pair of scissors. She reached the door when she heard something wonderful. It was the sound of a new born baby crying. Kelly opened the door and saw T-Ai holding the new born. "Look, I did it," T-Ai presented.

"Let's get her cleaned up," Kelly said.

The girls cleaned up the baby and cut the cord. T-Ai held the baby proudly in her arms. "Hi cutie," T-Ai cooed. "Welcome to the world. Though things are rough now, I'll make sure that your future is bright."

"Look at her," Krissy said. "She's so good with her."

"Can you believe that she's an alien?" Kelly said.

"What?" Krissy said. "She's from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, you don't drop shit like that all of the sudden."

"But look, she's just like the baby, new and inexperienced," Kelly said. "She's learning so cut her some slack."

"Well, I guess," Krissy said. "She did deliver my baby. And she is holding her lovingly."

"So you got a name for her?" T-Ai asked.

"Yep," Krissy smiled. "Yours."

"My name?" T-Ai said. "You're naming the baby after me?"

"Tai," Krissy said. "My baby girl will be named Tai, after the girl who brought her into the world."

"Congratulations," Kelly said. "You just be reincarnated. Plus, you're holding life's most precious cargo."

"A baby?" T-Ai said.

"Not just a baby but a new life," Kelly said. "This is what separates you from me. You may be immune to our weakness but that doesn't stop us from bring new life to the world. We humans are fragile beings and babies are the most delicate. We know the value of life. That's why we thrive. That's our motivation to live. And you just inherited it."

"So this is what Talon meant," T-Ai thought to herself. "This is what it takes to be human, being able to understand how precious life is. But unlike the Autobots, I witnessed the true meaning of life and I'm holding it. I can't wait until I have one of my own."


	23. Chapter 23: Search & Rescue

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 23

Search & Rescue

Arcee, Inferno and Rest-Q pulled into the warehouse district. Wilson stepped out from Arcee and looked around. He saw burn marks and noticeable damage to the area. "Damn, that was some fight," he said.

"Do you know where T-Ai was before you blacked out?" Inferno asked.

Arcee scanned the area and found the pool of dried up energon. "There," she pointed.

Wilson walked over to the spot and looked around. His bracelet turned into a pair of shades. Wilson slipped it on and scanned the area. "Koji didn't take T-Ai," Wilson said. "He cleared it out of here judging from the lack of footprint. However it seems Kelly stayed."

"She did?" Arcee said.

"I guess she picked her up and took her in," Wilson said as he removed his shades.

"If Kelly took her then that means there is a possibility that T-Ai might be still alive," Inferno said.

"Judging from the energon loss and the damage Arcee described, I doubt it," Rest-Q said.

"It doesn't matter, that woman has to come out and when she does, she can lead us to T-Ai," Arcee said.

"She's right," Inferno agreed. "Let's reformulate our search pattern. You two will be okay alone?"

"Relax, Arcee got this," Wilson boasted.

Arcee went red with embarrassment.

"Okay," Rest-Q said. Inferno and Rest-Q switched to vehicle mode and drove off. Wilson found a crate to sit and looked at Arcee with curiosity. "So tell me, how's your arm?" Wilson asked. "I want to know everything."

Arcee chuckled softly at her friend. "Well, after my arm completed the transport, I noticed something different about it," Arcee said.

"I see," Wilson nodded.

"But when you sent the sword and it rejected Shadow Striker, I had a feeling that it was for me," Arcee continued. "So I grabbed it and it moved like it was alive."

"Because it is," Wilson said. "Your sword has a break-in feature. Since I had to rush your sword to you, you never had the training needed to use it without the program. So until you master it, the program will continue to guide you."

"Well, I can't thank you enough for your help," Arcee said. "I was skeptic about a human repairing my arm but now, I'm confident in your ability."

"Oh stop, you're making my blush."

"Seriously, I can really put my life in your hands."

This made Wilson take a serious look. "Um, Arcee I'm about to ask you something and I understand if you reject it," Wilson said.

"What is it?"

"Really, what is it?" a voice spoke.

Lightning struck the ground as Scourge appeared. "Scourge?" Arcee said.

"What do you want?" Wilson asked.

"It's only fair to kill Arcee after Shadow Striker failed to do so," Scourge said.

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked.

"Always," Arcee said. "Get behind me."

Scourge glared at Arcee for a while. Then he aimed his hands at Arcee. The smokestacks on his wrist started firing bullets at Arcee. Arcee jumped out of the way and drew out her gun. She returned fire Scourge kept on her. Arcee matched the bullets Scourge fired and made some of her bullets fly towards Scourge. Scourge's optics glowed as a barrier stopped the bullets. Scourge snapped his finger as his trailer rolled into action. The trailer opened up and his mobile base appeared. "Fire!" Scourge shouted.

Missiles and bullets fired from Scourge's base and at Arcee. Arcee back flipped to avoid the missiles. The moment Arcee landed on the ground, she was caught by the bullets. Arcee had subtle damage to her legs and lower abdomen. Arcee was struggling to keep standing. "Is that all you got?" she asked.

Scourge took out his Thunder Sword and energized it. Scourge waved his sword and sent a thunder slash at Arcee.

"Uh oh," Arcee said. Arcee held out her left hand, clenched her jaw and allowed the attack to hit. Arcee sucked up the energy from that attack into her arm. Her left arm crackled with electricity. Arcee had a bold smile on her face. She clenched her fist as her Lightning Sword appeared. "Now we're even," Arcee said. Arcee looked at Scourge's mobile base and took back what she said. "Well…kind of."

Scourge held his sword in the air and shot a bolt of lightning into the clouds. "You're in for a surprise," Scourge chuckled. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Thunder rumbled as electricity hum across the sky. "RELEASE!"

Barrage of lightning strikes the ground at random places. Arcee managed to dodge majority of them. Arcee came to a stop thinking that she was safe. Then a large bolt of lightning struck Arcee and paralyzed her. Arcee dropped to the ground with a loud and heavy THUMP. "Slag," she uttered quietly.

Arcee managed to sit up slowly. "Man that hurt," Arcee thought to herself. Arcee slowly rises to her feet. She stumbled a bit before she shook her head. "I was told that I should've been a medbot but did I listen? Nooo," Arcee muttered. "My love for the battlefield is getting my aft handed to me by this…this…Decepticon thug. Slag it, I won't lose this fight."

Scourge was pleased that Arcee stood up. "You want more?" he said. "Fine." Scourge threw his sword in the air. "SUPER MODE!" he shouted.

Scourge flipped in the air as he switched to vehicle mode. The drive wheels split the middle and wrap around the cab as arms. The mobile base stood up and locked up to form legs. Scourge connected to his legs as his head appeared. Scourge caught his sword and held it near his face. The sun glistened off the blade. "In this mode, I'm invincible," Scourge chuckled.

Scourge charged his sword and started swinging it. Each swing sent an energy blade towards Arcee. Arcee held her sword parallel to the ground as her defense. Her sword glowed as a shield materialized. "Slag, how am I supposes to beat this guy?" Arcee snarled. "I'm not Optimus Prime. Maybe, just maybe, I can use his energy against him."

Arcee dropped her shield as she allowed her sword to charge up with Scourge's energy. Wilson was impressed with Arcee's performance. "That's a good idea," Wilson thought to himself. "Maybe I should do it. But can Arcee handle it though?"

"Warning, left arm in danger," the computer warned.

"Damn," Arcee cursed.

Scourge stopped his assault and drew his gun. Scourge started firing at Arcee relentlessly. Arcee's left arm started to act on its own. The sword waved around and deflected the incoming bullets. Arcee was trying to formulate a plan to attack Scourge. "How can I stop him?" she wondered. "How?"

Arcee pulled out her gun and fired a couple of bullets before putting her gun away. "I can't think of anything," she said. "He's too strong for me. If don't do something fast, he'll rip me apart."

Then Arcee heard an electrical spark on her arm. All of the sudden, a sharp intense riddled Arcee's left arm. She dropped to one knee to deal with the pain. "No, why is this happening?" she whispered.

Arcee attempted to stand up but she dropped back down with pain. "It's too much to take," she said.

Scourge aimed his gun at Arcee's head. "Goodbye," he said.

A barrage of missiles struck Scourge. "Who fired that?" he boomed.

Wilson, armored up, stood in front of Arcee to defend her. "I did," he said. "Now back off."

"No," Scourge said.

Two cannons mounted on Wilson's hips and begin firing. Each hit, pushed Scourge back. "Damn, he's not going down," he thought to himself.

A blade appeared on Wilson's forearm. The blade glowed with energy. Wilson held his arm close to his face and parallel to the ground. Wilson waved his arm and released a high powered energy blade. Scourge was forced to separate to avoid getting sliced. Arcee managed to dull her pain by ignoring it. She was impressed with Wilson's sudden action. "Ignore the pain," she thought to herself. "Ignore the pain."

Arcee slowly walked in front of Wilson to protect him. "I won't be able to take too many hit but at least I can move," she panted.

Scourge was getting annoyed with his opponents. Scourge's mobile base opened up and opened fire. Wilson stepped in front of Arcee as two pistols materialized in his hands. "Armor, don't fail me now," Wilson said.

Wilson aimed at the sky and starting firing. Wilson's stopped two missiles but there was large wave of ammunition coming towards him. Wilson started moving his arms and shooting down the ammunition. His arms started to move faster and faster. Arcee watched with amazement as Wilson effortlessly stopped each bullet and each missile. Scourge's mobile base ceased firing and Scourge was speechless. "He…he…stopped my attack before it hits," Scourge shuddered.

"Are you up for a combo?" Wilson asked.

Arcee looked down and saw that Wilson was tired. She drew out her gun and smiled, "Let's do it."

Wilson deployed his hip mounted cannons and concentrated his energy. Scourge had enough and drew his gun. He channeled all his energy into the gun for one final attack.

Arcee watched as the cannons grew three times their original size. "Combine!" Wilson shouted.

The cannons teleport from Wilson's hip and attached to Arcee's gun.

"That little trick won't work on me," Scourge shouted.

"Paladin Blaster…" Wilson shouted.

"…fire!" Arcee shouted.

The barrels whined and glowed as solar energy charged them. Scourge fired his gun first. Arcee dug her feet into the ground to prepare for a strong kickback. Each of the barrels fired individually first. The individual shots eroded Scourge's bullet. Then Arcee squeezed the trigger once more and fired a massive energy beam. Scourge stared as the energy beam grew close. "Slag!" he said.

BOOM!

"Yes," Wilson cheered. He touched Arcee's leg as he snapped his fingers. Like a dying candle, they vanished. Scourge survived the blow and he was pissed. "Status report?" Scrash radioed.

"I failed sir," Scourge reported.

"Was she in pain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Resume your search. Do not return until T-Ai is found."

"Understood my lord."

Autobot Base

Arcee and Wilson returned to the base. Arcee walked into Sick Bay with her mind going a mile a minute. "I need to look at your arm," Wilson requested.

Arcee sat down on a chair as Wilson hooked up Arcee's left arm to the computer. Arcee puffed out her bottom lip slightly as she wondered why her arm acted the way it did. "That was weird," she said. "The way it acted, I hope you can find some answers."

"I hope so too."

"By the way, did anyone manage to find the lady's trail?" Arcee wondered.

"No," Wilson said. "No one reported anything. And speaking of lady…"

Wilson deviated from his scan and called Talon. "Talon, have you find anything?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing yet," Talon reported. "But the hole that was in Austin was filled in."

"Filled in?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, it was weird. It was like nothing happened."

"Weird."

"What hole?" Arcee wondered.

"I'll explain later," Wilson said. "So where are you?"

"We're heading to Australia," Talon reported. "We got a tip about an unusual sighting there."

"Okay, be careful," Wilson said and closed the link.

"What hole?" Arcee asked.

"Recently there was an attack in Austin, TX," Wilson explained. "There was a hole about a mile wide drilled into the ground. No one or nothing was there to see it."

"Hole?" Arcee inquired. "Oh, I thought they were talking smack when Scrash mention about drilling into the Earth in search for energy."

"Wait, Scrash mention that?"

"He didn't mention it," Arcee shrugged. "It was more like he blurted it out."

"So the Deceptions are behind this," Wilson said. The computer let out a beep signaling that the scan was complete. Wilson looked at the results and frowned. "It seems that you have a virus."

"A virus?" Arcee said. Her optics widened with shock. She never dreamed of catching a virus into her system.

"The thing is that when I gave you your arm, it was virus-free so I think Scrash gave it to you," Wilson assumed. "The problem is the attribute of the virus is unknown is it is embedded into your arm. The fact that he gave you the virus and you're still here puzzles me. Did he say anything before infecting you? Because whatever it is, it's showing."

Wilson pointed at a darkened portion of Arcee's arm. Arcee searched deep into her memories and recalled the moment before she was infected. "He said something about causing me so much pain that I'll come crawling to him," she said as her head tilts. "Plus he said that he was going to strip me of my pride, honor and confidences. What does that mean? Am I still an Autobot?"

"You still are for now," Wilson answered. Wilson thought for a bit before formulating a conclusion about his enemy. "I bet that Scrash is the power type," Wilson guessed. "Why he got Skid-Z and not you is quite clear. Apparently, Scrash's virus is a spirit crusher. I'm guessing that Scrash dug into Skid-Z's doubt and weakened his spirit. Once weak, Scrash knew that his virus will take full effect on him. But you, you are a challenge."

"I am?" Arcee questioned.

"You have no doubts, no fears, and no reasons to quit. So when you were presented to Scrash, he knew that he'll have a problem breaking you in. So why not give you a present to remember him by?"

"I still don't see how Scrash can break me?"

"Remember, Scrash is the power type. If you want power, he'll give it to you. You don't need power so he decided to attach the virus to something that will make you think twice of using."

"And that is?"

"Your sword. It's the most powerful weapon you have. Just use it once will make the virus spread. Use it enough and it will mess with your mind. Use it too much and he's broken you in. All you have to do is to surrender to him to end the pain. Apparently this virus is designed to keep you alive even if your spark is gone."

"What?" Arcee was blown by Wilson's analyzes.

"But he didn't count on one variable."

"What's that?"

"Me," Wilson smiled. "He didn't expect that your arm was modified by me and I provide 24 hours service. So if anything goes wrong, I'll come to your rescue. Though T-Ai is your primary physician, I'll act as your weapons specialist. Right now, your arm is a weapon and it's my job to teach you everything about it."

"So I guess you're going to tell me to stop using the sword."

"I'm afraid so but relax, I'm going to work on an anti-virus code."

"My best offense is threatening my life," Arcee sighed.

"Look, let just keep it between us," Wilson said. "No one needs to know about it but us. Besides, you don't need your sword, you're quite a shot. The Decepticons will have a hard time dealing with you."

"You're right," Arcee smiled. "I'm still the same person."

"So use the sword in case of emergency and use it in short burst," Wilson instructed. "Any longer and our cover is blown." Wilson took out two spray cans and painted over the darkened panel. "There, no one will notice," Wilson smiled.

"Thanks," Arcee said. Arcee looked at the spray painted spot on her arm and frowned. "He won't get me," she thought to herself. "I refuse to be one your soldiers."

"That's weird," Wilson said.

"What is?" Arcee pondered. She prayed it wasn't something related to her arm.

"The computer has been tracking this unusual signal for quite some time," Wilson said. "The signal is broken and I'm getting bits of it."

"Can you pinpoint it?" Arcee asked.

"No, it's too irradiate," Wilson sighed. "For a moment, I thought we found her."

"Look, the signal is on the highway," Arcee pointed.

Wilson pulled up any nearby traffic camera to get a better look. "What's this?" Wilson said.

"What's up?"

"A Decepticon," Wilson answered. "And it's Scourge."

"What does he wants?" Arcee wondered.

Wilson pulled up a live traffic camera and watched the cars zoom by on the highway. Then he saw something that made him stop the feed. He rewinds the footage and played it at half speed. He spotted a red car that struck his interest. He zoomed in and focused on the picture. "That's Kelly in the driver seat," Arcee said. "Then that means…"

"Attention all Autobots, listen up," Wilson announced. "Cancel your current search and return to the city. She's been found."

"Who?" Inferno asked.

"T-Ai," Wilson chuckled. "We found T-Ai and she's alive."

"Hurry, Scourge is on her tail," Arcee added.

"I'm closest to the city," Optimus said. "I'll intercept. Wilson, organize an escort team and provide cover."

"Yes sir."

Highway

Kelly drove T-Ai around town for any members of the Autobots. T-Ai couldn't go to the base due to her current condition. "Slag, if my systems weren't on the frisks, I can go home," T-Ai mumbled. "I have to change the security settings for situations like this."

"Relax," Kelly assured. "I'm sure we can find your friends and they can take you home."

"That's the problem," T-Ai said. "You're driving a red car and Sideburn is not here chasing you."

"True," Kelly groaned. She had several bad experiences with Sideburn.

Kelly continued driving and couldn't help but noticed a black semi following them. "Hey T-Ai, doesn't that truck look familiar?" Kelly asked.

T-Ai looked back and snapped forward. "Drive," she said.

"What?"

"Drive!"

"Why?"

"That's Scourge!" T-Ai shouted.

"Oh shoot," Kelly said and lay on the gas. Scourge blare his horn and entered pursuit. Kelly dodged and weaved through traffic as Scourge rammed the cars out of his way. "Come back here," he roared.

"Cannons!" T-Ai shouted. Nothing happened. "Damn!"

Gun barrels appeared on Scourge's trailer and started firing. Kelly swerved to avoid the bullets. Then she heard a pop. "What was that?" Kelly wondered.

T-Ai looked back and saw the rear passenger tire had blown out. "Slag," T-Ai whined.

Scourge blare his horn as he came closer. "Slag!" T-Ai groaned.

"Prepare to meet your maker," Scourge chuckled.

Then Scourge's trailer started to swing towards the right. The angle of the trailer reached the point of jackknifing and Scourge flipped. A blue fire truck pulled ahead of Scourge. "T-Ai, are you okay?" he asked.

"Optimus!" T-Ai cheered. T-Ai's smiling face faded as a drone closed in on Optimus from behind. "Watch out!" she shouted.

The drone blew up as the Spychangers accompany Optimus. "Relax, we always got his back," Hotshot boasted. "Even though it's _a lot_ of it."

"Watch it," Optimus scolded.

A fleet of drone jet entered a nose dive to crash into Kelly's car. Those jets exploded as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey princess, so this was what you were doing lately."

T-Ai looked up and tears started to stream from her eyes. It was Wilson and he was smiling that his friend was okay. She looked to her left and her right and saw Cop-Tur and Flyby provided air cover. Talon overtook Wilson and covered the front. "It's nice to see you alive," Talon said.

There was a familiar horn as T-Ai looked in front of her. Arcee had ground cover and took the front. X-Brawn and Prowl covered the sides as Sideburn took the rear. "Optimus, we got drones coming," Wilson reported.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted.

"Yes sir!" everyone responded.

Kelly was keeping the car steady as she knew that they were safe. "Man, you got some good friends," Kelly said.

"I know," T-Ai said.

Up ahead was a line of drones and the line was thick and deep. "We have to keep going," Wilson said.

"The car won't hold," Kelly said as she struggled to keep the car straight.

"Combiners, move in!" Wilson ordered.

Cop-Tur pulled out from formation as Defensor, Railracer and Landfill appeared. They opened fire, opening a path through the army.

"Air team!" Wilson called.

"Take aim and fire!" T-Ai butted in. Wilson looked down and saw T-Ai holding her cannons. "Showboat," Wilson chuckled.

The air team charged up their weapons and fired. T-Ai anchored herself into the car and opened fire as well. The first 5 waves of drones were taken down easily. The ground team ran over the drones as Kelly continued through. Wilson sensed a presence above him and looked. "It's Scourge!" Wilson alerted. "And he's airborne."

"Die Autobots!" Scourge shouted. Scourge fired a missile and it was aimed at Kelly's car. Wilson was forced to move out of the way as the missiles struck the highway. "T-Ai!" he shouted.

Through the smoke, Arcee peeled out carrying Kelly and T-Ai inside. "That was close," T-Ai said.

Kelly was paralyzed in fear. "I'm in my happy place," she said. "I'm in my happy place. I'm not outside getting blown up."

"Ultra Magnus!" Optimus called.

Ultra Magnus came close to Scourge and destroyed the drone that was carrying him. Scourge freefall to the ground. Ultra Magnus kept up with Scourge and started hammering blows to Scourge before Scourge struck the ground. Scourge came out from the crater he made and saw trouble. The Autobots stood in front of Scourge ready to fire. T-Ai walked up to Scourge's face and thumped it. "Ow," he cried.

"Leave," T-Ai said. "If you don't, I'll have everyone all over you and end your life. Choose wisely. And believe me everyone is itching to take it."

Scourge snarled as he teleported away from the scene. Everyone cheered as their AI has returned. Wilson ran up to T-Ai and gave her a big hug. "What's this?" T-Ai wondered.

"I just missed you," Wilson said.

"Really?" T-Ai smiled.

"Now I think about it, not really," Wilson grinned.

T-Ai got fed up and floored Wilson to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Arcee asked.

"Yep."

"Violent girl," Wilson twitched.

Hydra Cannon

On the bridge, Scourge was getting chewed out big time. "What was your mission?" Scrash asked.

"Locate and find T-Ai," Scourge answered.

"And what were your orders when you find her?"

"Draw the Autobots out and turn her over to them."

"And what did you do?"

"I attacked them."

"For what purpose?"

"You told me…"

"What purpose?" Scrash boomed.

"To eliminate T-Ai," Scourge responded.

"What possessed you to do that?"

"You told me to sir," Scourge explained. "When I reported that I found her, I heard that you changed your orders and have T-Ai executed."

"Who told you that bullshit lie?"

"Shadow Striker."

Scrash turned his head to Shadow Striker. "He's lying," Shadow Striker said. "I mean, it's true that I did answer the call but you should've heard him when he said that he was going to kill T-Ai and the Autobots on his own. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused to listen."

Scourge couldn't believe what Shadow Striker just said. "She's lying sir!" Scourge said. "She told me that you wanted her dead."

"The evidence is against you Scourge," Scrash said. "I heard the conversation and Shadow Striker's testimony. I can't believe you'll do something like this."

Shadow Striker was grinning with pride. "So what's his punishment?" ADA wondered.

"Nothing," Scrash said.

"Nothing?" Scourge said.

"Punishing you will be a given," Scrash said. "But giving you nothing for a crime that you committed is worse of them all. You're dismissed."

Scourge bowed as he headed for the exit. Shadow Striker smiled as Scourge walked past her. Shadow Striker followed Scourge out the room. Scourge stopped and pinned Shadow Striker to the wall. Shadow Striker showed no fear in her optics. "You set me," Scourge snarled.

"Did I?" Shadow Striker smiled. "I did nothing."

"I can snap your pathetic neck right now," Scourge hissed.

"Ooh, you forget who you're dealing with," Shadow Striker spoke in a serious tone. "I am one of the most powerful cybertronians there is on Cybertron."

"Lie."

"It's no lie. I am a fembot, the so-called weakest gender of all cybertronians. But you have no idea how much power we can possess. All we have to do is turn on our charm and you men will eat up anything we say. If I fake an injury right now, I'll be treated like a queen. You don't stand a chance against me."

"But this isn't Cybertron," Scourge chuckled.

"All I have to say is one four letter word and you'll be dead," Shadow Striker threatened.

"You bluff."

"R-A…"

Scourge had a feeling where Shadow Striker was going. He released her to save his face. He snarled in rage as he walked away. "My dear Scourge, your suffering is just beginning," Shadow Striker chuckled. "You had a taste of what it's like to have your reputation soiled. But it's not enough for me, no. Scrash will be the least of your troubles."

Scrash and ADA watched as Shadow Striker head to her quarters. "I can't believe she would do that," ADA said. "Are you letting her get away with this?

"Let the girl have her fun," Scrash said. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to mark my second point. Besides she can be proven useful later on."

"Whatever you say sir," ADA said.


	24. Chapter 24: Temptation

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 24

Temptation

"And you better not look!" T-Ai ordered.

"Like I'll look," Wilson said. "Someone sounds awfully cocky about themselves."

"Believe me; I have every right to be."

"Because you have nothing to show," Wilson teased.

A punch was thrown. "OW!" Wilson cried.

In the Autobot Base's Sick Bay, T-Ai sat down on a table as Wilson hooked up wires all over her body. T-Ai removed her bandage as she exposed her wound. "Whoa," Wilson said.

"Tell me about it," Arcee said. "The wound is deep."

"That's not all," T-Ai said as she removed her shirt.

Wilson and Arcee saw the scar that ran across her back. "He's a coward for attacking you like that," Arcee said.

"Let's start up that diagnostic test," Wilson said. Wilson pushed a button and the test instantly failed. "That's odd," he said. He ran it five times and got five instant fails. Puzzled, Wilson proceeded to ask T-Ai directly, "Did something strange happen to you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I was hungry when I woke up," T-Ai answered as she put her shirt back on.

"Come again," Wilson said. He couldn't believed the words that were coming out from T-Ai's mouth.

"I was hungry and Kelly fed me," T-Ai said. "And now I think about it, I'm getting hungry. Can you go get me some food please?"

Wilson shook his head to snap out of his delusion. "Sure," Wilson said. "I'll take you out to lunch."

"Yay!" T-Ai cheered.

"I hope she's not a glutton," Wilson muttered.

"What was that?" T-Ai wondered.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Wilson smiled.

Wilson sensed a presence approaching and looked out the door. "Who's there?" he asked.

Ultra Magnus peeped his head inside Sick Bay. "You know where Optimus is?" he asked.

"He's in his office," Arcee answered. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Magus said.

"You know it's quite odd for you to come here voluntarily," T-Ai pointed out.

"Really?" Wilson said. "I thought he was a regular."

"Sorry but I don't report to Optimus unlike the rest of you," Magnus grinned.

"Hey! I don't report to him either so don't drag me into this."

"Good so you know why I don't hang around here," Magnus said as he left to Optimus' office.

Wilson was grumbling over what Magnus had said. "Don't worry about him, he's a stick in a mud," T-Ai soothed.

"Still, he didn't have to say it like that," Wilson pouted.

"Hey, you still have a lunch date with me right?" T-Ai winked.

Wilson looked at T-Ai and sized her up. "You lack qualities for you to make me happy," Wilson teased.

"What qualities?" T-Ai asked.

"You know…" Wilson hinted. Wilson held his hands in front of his chest, squeezed them together and said, "Poof-poof."

"Poof-poof?" T-Ai questioned. It took a while before T-Ai got what Wilson was trying to say. "Eeeh!" T-Ai exclaimed. T-Ai cocked back for a nasty slap to Wilson's face. "Wait, Ultra Magnus just asked for Optimus," T-Ai said. "Something must be up."

"You're right," Arcee said. "We should investigate." Arcee lowered her hand as T-Ai climbed and took her to Optimus' office. "Whoo, I'm safe," Wilson breathed as he followed. Then a loud slap echoed in the hallway. "OW!" Wilson cried.

Hydra Cannon

ADA was in the training room, well, training of course. The only sound that was heard in the room was ADA's grunts as she exercised. ADA was performing handstand pushups with closed fists. Sweat dripped from her brow and puddle on the floor below. "Pretty impressive," a voice spoke.

ADA stopped what she was doing before she continued. "What do you want Empress?" ADA asked.

"Nothing, I just want to talk," Empress said with ease.

ADA stopped her pushups and walked to the wall. She leaned forward as she rests the weights that were on her feet on the shelf. ADA put herself in an upright position and looked at Empress as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed and a devious grin on her face. "Three hundred pounds to balances on your feet while trying to balance yourself on your fist, quite impressive," Empress said.

"Please," ADA scoffed. ADA unzipped the sides of her pants as weights dropped to the ground. "Two hundred on each leg," ADA explained. ADA took off the jacket she was wearing and it fell with a heavy thud. "Three hundred on the torso."

"A metric ton? Not bad. But why train when your body is perfect?"

"I have to keep this body moving so it won't lose mobility," ADA said as she walked up to a bench with weights. "Besides, during T-Ai's last rampage, she damaged my shoulder. Since then, it hasn't been the same."

"Ah, a 'sibling' rivalry," Empress said.

"I don't consider her my sister," ADA hissed. ADA set the dials as she put her hands through the holes on the bench. Wrist band weighed 300 hundred pounds on each were attached to ADA's wrist. Then she slipped on 350 pound ankle weight to each ankle. A punching bag lowered from the ceiling and dangled as it waited for ADA to attack it. Empress walked up behind the punching bag and held it still for ADA. ADA walked up to the punching bag and took a boxing stance. "Besides, I can't let T-Ai beat me," ADA said as she threw the first punch. "I designed this body so I can achieve the hybrid stage and outfit the Decepticon army with them."

"Is that your plan?" Empress said.

"Yes it is," ADA said. ADA bounced on her toes as she delivered a powerful kick to the bag.

"What if I told you that T-Ai has beaten you already?"

"You lie."

"I'm not," Empress smiled. "That rampage you talked about, that was the hybrid stage."

ADA was hissing with rage as she attacked the bag with rapid punches and kicks. "Damn!" ADA screamed. "How come she can do it and I can't?"

"I can show you."

"How? You need to be android with my design to do it," ADA said.

Empress motioned ADA to step back and she did. Empress looked at the bag and smirked. Empress lifted up her leg and kicked the bag off the chain and across the room. ADA was speechless as she saw the dented bag on the ground. "That was at half strength," Empress boasted.

"Who are you?" ADA asked.

"I am Empress, one of your children."

Autobot Base

Arcee, T-Ai and Wilson stood outside Optimus' office as they listened on the private conversation. "With what do I owe to this visit brother?" Optimus asked.

"Spare the pleasantry," Magnus said. "I'm here because you haven't done anything ever since we found…"

"Ahem," Wilson said as he cleared his throat.

"Shh!" Arcee and T-Ai hushed.

"…the boy found Arcee," Magnus corrected.

"I have a name!" Wilson boomed.

"Shut up!" the girls said sternly.

"Come on in," Optimus granted.

Wilson and the girls walked in as Magnus sneered at them. "Look, from Arcee's story, she was held on the Deception ship when we…"

"Ahem!" Wilson reminded.

"…when the brat found her."

"Watch it blue boy!" Wilson warned.

"Calm down" T-Ai soothed.

"If the kid beamed her from the ship, we should have the coordinates still right?" Magnus asked.

"Since T-Ai wasn't here recently, the coordinates should be on the computer," Wilson said.

"And what does that mean?" T-Ai asked.

"Well, since your system is down, nothing was erased especially someone else used it without you knowing," Wilson pointed out.

T-Ai agreed with that statement.

"What are you pressing?" Optimus wondered.

"Send a team to assess the ship so we have an understanding where they are with their repairs so we can launch on the same day and beat them to Cybertron," Magnus explained.

"Sounds reasonable," Optimus said.

"But that's the Decepticon's home turf," Wilson said. "The place will be swarming with drones."

"Don't worry about that," Magnus said. "I know what I'm doing. All I need is Prowl and three members from the Spychangers."

Optimus thought about it for a moment before responding to Ultra Magnus' request. "Fine," Optimus approved. "We do share leadership so notifying me will put me at ease where my men go."

"Good," Magnus said. Then he looked at Wilson and T-Ai. "Can I borrow them too?"

"T-Ai can speak for herself but Wilson I have no control over," Optimus said. "It's up to him?"

"I'm down," T-Ai said.

"Meh!" Wilson shrugged.

"What does 'Meh' means?" Magnus asked.

"It means he'll do it," T-Ai chuckled. "He's just being stubborn right?"

"Pah," Wilson huffed.

Hydra Cannon

"What do you mean; you're one of my children?" ADA asked.

"You made me," Empress said.

"No I didn't," ADA said.

"Scan me."

"Fine." ADA scanned Empress and sure enough, she detected her electronic signature. "My signature? How you copy it?"

"I didn't," Empress smiled. "How can I copy an electronic signature when I don't even know what it looks like? This proves that you made me."

"Impossible," ADA said.

"I can teach you how to achieve the hybrid stage," Empress offered.

"I'll learn on my own," ADA said. Then ADA felt a cold snap down her spine.

"Feel that?" Empress said. "You can have that energy too."

"What are you?" ADA whispered.

Empress walked behind ADA and smiled. ADA felt something rough rubbing against her arm. "I'm a lot of things," Empress said. "So to answer your question, I'm nothing but I am something."

Grand Canyon

Outside the canyon was a truck stop with a wash station. It was empty for not a lot of vehicles use it since it's nowhere near a major road. "Mou, do we have to do this?" T-Ai complained.

"This is what Magnus wanted," Wilson said as he stood outside.

"I understand where he's going but _this_," T-Ai said.

"I know," Wilson sighed. "I'm here dressed as a hick. Tattered jeans, patched up shirt, fake crooked teeth and a fake southern accent, this is not me."

"What about me?" T-Ai said. "I'm supposes to be your wife."

"Don't remind me," Wilson groaned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" T-Ai scolded.

"Come on, he's can be here at any minute," Wilson rushed.

"You can't rush perfection."

"What's being perfect about being a hick? Get your ass out here."

"Fine!" The door opened as T-Ai stepped out from the building. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. She wore a pair of the shortest cutoff jeans in history, ankle high boots, a buttoned shirt with a tie knot just underneath her bosom and a brunette hair wig that touched the center of her back. "This is embarrassing," T-Ai said.

"Some find it sexy," Wilson said.

"How's this sexy?" T-Ai asked.

"You'll find out when you're married."

"I think he's coming," T-Ai said.

"Get in position," Wilson said.

Off in the distance, Motormaster thundered down the dirt road, grumbling like usual. "I can't believe Mega-Octane have the nerves to call me and ask to help him carry some energon," he grumbled. "He could've asked ADA to send some drones but did he? Nooo. Now I got dirt in my intakes."

Motormaster looked down the road and saw a truck wash. He saw T-Ai holding a sign saying, "Free truck wash."

"Free truck wash?" Motormaster said. "I like the sound of that." Motormaster pulled off to the side of the road and in front of the building. Brakes hissed as Motormaster waited for service. "Whoo-wee, we got ourselves a customer," Wilson spoke with a southern drawl.

"And she's a beaut too," T-Ai commented.

"For your information, I'm a man!" Motormaster corrected.

Wilson and T-Ai took a few steps back. "You heard that?" T-Ai asked.

"It's one of 'em talking vehicles from the television," Wilson said. "Hey, are you related to Night Rider?"

"No," Motormaster said. "I'm Motormaster and I demand service!"

"You better do what he says sweetie," T-AI said. "He seems mighty angry."

"Step this way Mr. Master," Wilson guided.

Motormaster rolled under a port as the door closed behind him. Wilson walked up to the control panel and pushed the green button. "What an idiot," Wilson smiled.

30 minutes later, Motormaster backed out from the port. He was glistening in the afternoon sun. "Whoa now this is service," Motormaster said. "You know what, forget Mega-Octane. I'll take Shadow Striker for a date."

"I'm sure that Ms. Striker will love your appearance," Wilson said. "Ain't that right hon?"

"Trust me, I'll jump on that mighty quick," T-Ai said.

"You humans did a decent job," Motormaster said. "Maybe I'll send my team here to get cleaned but next time, charge them."

"Yes sir, Mr. Master, sir," Wilson said.

Motormaster cranked this engine but it wouldn't turn over. Motormaster tried again but no life. Motormaster tried one more time and his engine roared to life. "I need a new engine," Motormaster mumbled as he pulled off.

"Damn, it didn't work," Wilson said.

"Everyone is different," T-Ai said. "Just wait."

Motormaster was racing back to the ship to ask Shadow Striker out on a date. Then all of the sudden, his engine went dead. "What the…"

Motormaster cranked the engine but nothing happened. Motormaster slowed to a stop as he cranked his engine once more. Again, the engine wouldn't turn over. "Might as well go on foot," he groaned. "TRANSFORM!"

The panels light up as the activation code was given but nothing happened. "What's going on?" Motormaster wondered. "ADA, this is Motormaster requesting immediate transport."

No respond. Just then a green wrecker truck pulled up in front of Motormaster and backed up to his bumper. The yoke was lowered as it slipped under the front wheels. The yoke grabbed onto the wheels and lifted Motormaster up. "_Hey, put me down!_" Motormaster demanded.

The tow truck started towing Motormaster back where he just came from. "_STOP!_" Motormaster demanded. Motormaster applied his brakes but they failed to function. Motormaster was taken back to the truck wash as Wilson and T-Ai stood idly. The tow truck stopped next to them. "_You two, get me down from here_," Motormaster requested.

"Poor Motormaster," T-Ai said. "He's all caught up."

"Wait, how come no one can hear me?" Motormaster thought. "Is it possible that I can't speak?"

T-Ai removed her wig and revealed her identity to Motormaster. Motormaster was furious that he was caught in an Autobot trap. "That water we bath you with is specially made for you," T-Ai said. "That water disabled all electronic and motor function. In other words…"

"You've been paralyzed from the CPU down," Wilson grinned.

"That's what you get for messing with me," the truck spoke

"_Towline?_" Motormaster said. Then Motormaster felt someone tapping his trailer. "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

"_That voice…_"

"It's such a pity that a Stunticon had fallen for the most obvious traps there is," Ultra Magnus chuckled. "If only you can _speak_ out your frustration. But you can't."

Motormaster's radiator was whistling from the bubbling coolant of his anger. "Alright Towline, put him with the rest of them," Magnus ordered.

"Yes sir," Towline said as he towed Motormaster away.

"How was getting the others?" T-Ai asked.

"Too simple," Ultra Magnus said.

Wildrider and Dead End were fooled into a hot oil bath only to have their joints locked up. Drag Strip was pulled over by Prowl. Sideburn and X-Brawn dropped an energon net on top of him.

"And Breakdown?" T-Ai wondered.

"Broke down," Magnus said. "I mean, he was the easiest to catch. He overheated from excessive racing. All we had to do is disabled his transformation and towed him away."

"That's good," T-Ai said. "That means that I can have my lunch date with Wilson."

"Ultra Magnus, I have one favor to ask you?" Wilson said.

"What is it?"

"When you get inside, find out what the Decepticons are doing to the Earth," Wilson requested. "It seems too odd from them to drill into the planet without a purpose."

"I'll try," Magnus said as he left.

"I hope he can get some answers," Wilson sighed.

T-Ai jumped and grabbed Wilson's arm. "Yay, Wilson is taking me out to lunch and he's paying of everything," T-Ai cheered.

"Whoa, I didn't agree to pay for everything," Wilson said.

"But you're a guy," T-Ai said. "Guys are supposed to pay for their date's food."

"That's because we want to impress the girl and take her home," Wilson said.

"Take her home?"

"Get in her pants," Wilson said.

"Ew!" T-Ai cringed.

"Besides, I'm not interested in you and we developed a friendship that we're at a point that we split it down the middle."

"Eh! I don't have a job and I have no money."

"Fine, I'll take care of it today."

"And what do you mean you're not interested for me?" T-Ai boomed.

Hydra Cannon

"What do you want?" ADA asked.

"Nothing," Empress said. "But now that I think about it, I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"Not interested," ADA refused. "I will not betray Scrash's trust."

"And I understand that," Empress said.

"You do?"

"Putting up a defense shows that you are truly loyal to Scrash. For that, I'll give you a sample of the power you can get by being my protégé."

Empress walked up behind ADA and placed her hands on ADA's shoulder. "What are you doing?" ADA asked.

"You'll see," Empress smiled. Empress started to rub ADA's shoulder. ADA started to roll her head side-to-side as the massage was relaxing her body. "Feels good don't it?" Empress asked.

"Yes it does," ADA moaned.

Empress' nails grew until they were razor sharp. Empress stopped rubbing ADA's shoulders then dug her nails into ADA's shoulder. ADA felt the intense pain and her body pulsate. ADA felt weak in her knees and collapsed. "What did you do to me?" ADA asked.

"You'll see when you face T-Ai again," Empress said. "If you like it, call me. If you don't, keep it." Empress left the room as ADA struggled to her feet. She ran to the door and looked down the hall. "Damn, she's gone," ADA said.

"Who's gone?" Scrash asked.

ADA was startled by Scrash's sudden appearance. She turned around and bowed to her leader. "No one sir," she said.

"ADA, how loyal are you?" Scrash inquired.

"Whatever you say, I'll do it for you sir," ADA answered.

"Good," Scrash said. "Because I have a task for you."

"Speak it and I'll do it."

"It seems that T-Ai has been damaged. I like for you to repair her."

This came as a shock to ADA. "Repair T-Ai?" ADA questioned. "I'm sorry sir but I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"If that is your wish, I'll honor it," ADA said as she forced her response.

"Good," Scrash said.

Metro City

"I can't believe you ate that much," Wilson complained.

"I was hungry so I ate to my heart contents," T-Ai said.

"More like my bank account."

Wilson had taken T-Ai to an all-you-can-eat buffet. To his dismay, T-Ai cleared the buffet line. Though the manager was pleased that the buffet line was empty, he was furious that one person alone cleared the line. Wilson was forced to reimburse the manager for the profit loss during the shortage of food. Now full and broke, Wilson was walking T-Ai back to the base.

"Glutton," Wilson said.

"I need to build up my energy," T-Ai said. "Geez."

"So are you serious when you ask Arcee that question?" Wilson asked.

Autobot Base

Arcee was carrying T-Ai to Optimus' office as Wilson trailed behind with a red hand print across his face. "That was too much," Arcee scolded.

"I know," T-Ai sighed. "Listen, about what you did back there…"

"You're my friend," Arcee smiled. "If that was you and ADA and I was held hostage, you'll do the same for me."

"You're a good person," T-Ai said. "In fact, you're too good for me."

"Why say that?" Arcee wondered.

"If I'm willing to survive in the physical world, I need a mentor. I need someone who's can guide me in the right direction."

"Optimus could help you with that," Arcee said.

"No."

"Wilson?"

"He's the ideal person but no."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"You," T-Ai answered. "I want you to be my mentor."

Arcee was speechless. Never such an honor has befallen to her like this. For someone like T-Ai to ask someone like her to guide her in life is a rare occasion. "Are you sure?" Arcee asked. "I mean, Wilson and Optimus are the only ones who I can think of you can give you guidance."

"That's the thing about me," T-Ai smiled. "I never choose the obvious. I always go through the back door. I opened it and found you. How about it?"

Arcee had to think for a while. She didn't want to say no because this was her chance to pass on teachings she received to T-Ai but at the same time, she knew that T-Ai will be a liability than an asset. "I'll do it," Arcee smiled.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

Metro City

"I am," T-Ai said.

"But Arcee has a point," Wilson said. "You could've asked me or Optimus."

"Like I said, I'll never choose the obvious," T-Ai smiled. "And speaking of obvious, you have a mission tomorrow."

Wilson came to a complete stop as T-Ai walked ahead and looked back. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"You tapped my phone?"

"I was curious."

"You know, that was the most underhanded…" Then a thought dropped into Wilson's head. "Maybe…"

"What?" T-Ai asked.

"Can you change the color of your eyes at will?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," T-Ai replied nervously.

"What about changing the dimensions of your body?"

"NO!"

"Can you walk in heels?"

"I could try," T-Ai said. "Kelly showed how to earlier."

"I'm going to steal you for a bit," Wilson said. "I'm working on a lead that can put us one step closer to the Decepticon's plans. It's in London and it's at night. Game?"

"Sure," T-Ai said.

"Good," Wilson smiled.

Autobot Base

"I see," Optimus said. "So T-Ai will be with you until the task is done?"

"Yes," Wilson responded. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to her."

"She's in your care," Optimus granted. He closed the link and sighed. The door opened as Ultra Magnus walked in. "Well?"

"We got our targets," Magnus grinned. "They're in an abandon warehouse several miles from here. I have Towline and Sideburn keep guard over them."

"Remember, this is strictly recon," Optimus said.

"I know," Magnus said and left.

"Just what Scrash is planning," Optimus wondered. "His actions is too…irradiate for a typical Decepticon. Then again, Scrash is no typical Decepticon. His strength is far superior to mine but yet he continues to play. Not once has he taken anyone seriously."

Optimus reclined in his chair and let his mind wander. "The Matrix of Conquest, drilling into the Earth, his sudden appearance on the moon, and now a familiar energy that's causing my matrix to quiver." Optimus closed his optics for a while. Then he saw a face associating with an evil laughter. Optimus opened his optics and looked around. "Who's there?" Optimus asked.

"It's only I brother," the dark voice oiled.

"Ultra Magnus?" Optimus said.

"Ha!" the voice laughed. "He's your energon brother. _I_ am your true brother Prime."

"Who are you?"

"Think about it, 'Prime'."

Then the presence left the room. "That presence," Optimus said. "It made my matrix…stop."


	25. Chapter 25: Spy

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 25

Spy

At an abandon warehouse, the Stunticons were held hostage against their will. They were bound in energon chain to immobilize them. Ultra Magnus and Prowl were looking down at them. "How dare you kidnap us?" Motormaster boomed.

"I do whatever I want so I kidnapped you for fun," Magnus chuckled.

"For fun?" Motormaster roared. "When I break this chain and I can transform, I'll wipe that smug look off your face."

"You're threatening me?" Magnus laughed.

"Besides, why capture us?" Dead End asked. "We have nothing in value for you to take."

"In fact you do have something I want my dear friend," Magnus said.

"Like what?" Dead End wondered.

"Guys" Magnus called. Hotshot and R.E.V. walked in looking exactly like Dead End and Wildrider. "No slagging way," Dead End said.

"They look just like us," Wildrider said.

"Thanks for the audio," Hotshot said. "Now our disguise is completely foolproof."

"Way to go duncebuckets," Motormaster muttered.

"Now tell us what we want to know," Magnus demanded.

"I'm not speaking," Motormaster refused.

"Ooh, you're resisting me," Magnus smiled. "Fine, I'll just torture you then."

"Torture me all you want, it won't affect me," Motormaster said. "Besides, I have a condition."

"That is?"

"Switch me to robot mode and I'll tell you where the ship is located."

"WHAT?" the Stunticons exclaimed.

"Someone's generous," Magnus chuckled. Prowl pushed the button, releasing the energon chains off of Motormaster's body. His transforming function was restored as he switched to robot mode. He sat on the ground as he allowed himself to be restrained once more. "In the mountains of Montana," Motormaster said. "Look for a clearing with an unusual energy reading, the ship is there."

"Thanks for telling us," Magnus said and left. Prowl looked at Motormaster as Motormaster grinned with confidence. "Let go guys," Prowl said. The Autobots left as Sideburn and Towline were left to watch them. "Motormaster, have you lost it?" Dead End said. "Why would you tell them where the ship is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Motormaster said. "I have an insurance policy."

"With who? Geico?" Wildrider wondered.

"No," Motormaster smiled. "Someone quite devious."

Hydra Cannon

Shadow Striker let out a sneeze as she carried ADA to her lab. "Bless you," ADA said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shadow Striker said. "I bet someone is talking shit about me."

"I just have to grab some things then I need you to drop me off in Metro City," ADA said.

"I can't believe Scrash asked you to repair T-Ai," Shadow Striker said.

"Trust me, I rather let her suffer than help her. But orders are orders." ADA looked at her hand as she tries to sense the power Empress claimed she gave. "Can I trust what she says?" ADA thought to herself. "Something about this is not right at all."

London, England

Wilson was tugging on his tie as he rode along in a limo. "Dude, stop moving," Talon said.

"I can't help it," Wilson said. "I despise ties. It feels like a damn noose around my neck."

"It's a bowtie," Talon said.

"That makes it worse!"

Talon and Wilson were wearing tuxedos as they were heading to a ball. Tagging along is T-Ai. She wore an elegant black long dress with the back exposed down to the center of her spine. T-Ai fitted her blonde wig and it was itchy. "I can't see why woman wear wigs," T-Ai complained.

"Did you wear the cap?" Wilson asked.

"It's on and it's ANNOYING!" T-Ai said.

"Why can't she wear her hair as is?" Jackie asked.

"Alexis might be there and I don't want this mission to be compromised," Wilson said.

Jackie was a new addition to the team. An acquaintance of Wilson, she was introduced to the war from a confrontation with ADA at work. "Are you sure Jackie is suited for this?" Talon said. "She's looks too young to fool anyone. In fact, she's the ideal jailbait."

"What's a jailbait?" T-Ai wondered.

"You don't need to know," Wilson said. "And Talon, you need to shut up. She is a feisty little latina and I quote 'little'."

"I'm not little!" Jackie said.

"Despite her childish looks and behavior, she can hold up her own," Wilson said. "I have confidence in her."

"Why you sister called out?"

"Personal reasons."

The limo came to a stop as the driver opened the door. Wilson and Talon stepped out from the limo and stood by the door. Jackie and T-Ai stepped out from the limo and the photographers went nuts. The girls were blinded by the flashes of the camera. "Look, its Emma Waston," Wilson pointed.

"Where?" the paparazzi said. They turned their heads and looked for the actress. They turned back around and they were gone. They've been had.

Inside the mansion, the floor was packed. Talon walked in with Jackie in his arm as Wilson walked in with T-Ai. "How come I can't be escorted by you?" Jackie complained.

"T-Ai is completely defenseless and I made a promise that I'll look out for her," Wilson said. "If anything happens to T-Ai, it's my ass."

T-Ai felt honored that she had a personal bodyguard and she was happy that it was Wilson who was protecting her. The group stood in the ballroom as butlers handed out mask for the theme of the party. "We're in a Masquerade Ball?" Jackie said. "Sweet!"

"So that's why you called me so sudden," Talon said. "Nice."

"Listen up, the person that lives here have direct connections with Alexis," Wilson explained. "T-Ai and Jackie, you two have the floor and search for the owner. Once you find him, get whatever information you can out of him. Jackie, if you see that T-Ai is in any danger, call me right away."

"Got it," Jackie said.

"Talon, you and I will scope out the house," Wilson said. "This place is crawling with goons so be careful."

"Got it," the group said. The group slipped the mask on their face and split up. T-Ai walked through the crowd carefully and easily with her high heels. She wanted to make sure that she doesn't slip and fall. With a handbag in her hand and a scarf wrapped around her arms, T-Ai scoped out the area. She attempted to scan but her systems were still down. T-Ai took another step and her ankle gave out. She tripped and fell into the arms of a gentleman. "Be careful there," a kind soothing voice spoke. "You almost have a spill there."

T-Ai looked at her hero and can't help but blush. "Thank you," T-Ai said.

"I'm the owner of the house, Maxwell is the name."

"Crystal," T-Ai smiled.

"Aah, a lovely gem to go with a lovely woman," Maxwell said as he kissed T-Ai's hand.

"Who's Koji?" T-Ai thought to herself.

Hydra Cannon

Prowl chopped the branches from the trees as he led the group through the brush. In full disguise, Ultra Magnus' team was ready to infiltrate the Decepticon ship. Ultra Magnus had taken the form of Motormaster. Hotshot took on the cynical Dead End's identity. Prowl is Breakdown. R.E.V. is Wildrider and Mirage is Drag Strip. "Ultra Magnus, I'm telling you the ship isn't here," Hotshot said. "Motormaster lied to you."

"I don't take so," Magnus said.

"You seem confident in our enemy," Mirage said.

Prowl gave one more swing and the Hydra Cannon was there. Drones swarmed the area as they were repairing the ship. "Come on," Magnus said as he walked ahead. The Autobots walked into the Decepticon territory not knowing if their plan will work. One of the drones noticed the group and approached them. "Hey you guys!" he called.

"That's it," R.E.V. said. "Our cover is blown."

The drone walked up to Ultra Magnus thinking that he was Motormaster. "You're back early," the drone said.

"The call was a fake," Magnus said. "I took care of the Autobots easily."

"They get what they deserved," the drone agreed.

"Where's Scrash?" Magnus asked.

"In his office. In fact, he was looking for you."

"Funny, I'm looking for him as well."

Shadow Striker walked out from the ship with ADA in her hand. "You're back sweetie," she greeted.

Earlier…

Ultra Magnus were taking Wilson and T-Ai outside the Grand Canyon to trap Motormaster by sending a fake call of help. "Are you sure that you'll be able to impersonate Motormaster?" Wilson asked.

"Motormaster is an idiot," Magnus said. "Anyone can act like him."

"Speaking of which, he does have a relationship with Shadow Striker," T-Ai said.

"He does?"

"I don't know how far they are but if you can't fool her into thinking that you're Motormaster, your mission is compromised," T-Ai said.

"I can just tie her up."

"It's not that simple. You see, just like us, the Decepticons have two active female members. If one went missing, everyone will know."

"Just like us," Wilson said. "When Arcee and T-Ai went missing, we dropped everything to look for them. Fooling Shadow Striker is priority number one. And since you already know ADA, Shadow Striker can make or break your mission."

Hydra Cannon

"What you expect?" Magnus said.

Shadow Striker looked at the Stunticon leader and noticed that something was off. "You waxed your armor?" Shadow Striker said. "And just who are you seeing?"

Ultra Magnus walked up to Shadow Striker and embraced her. He gazed into her optics as Shadow Striker was left speechless. "You know my optics is for you and you alone," Magnus said. "I waxed my armor so I can take you out on a date. After I talk to Scrash, you're all mine."

"Really?" Shadow Striker smiled.

"Would I lie?" Magus asked.

"I guess not," Shadow Striker said as her cheeks turned red.

Magnus sneaked in a kiss and released Shadow Striker. "See you later," Magnus said as he led his team inside the ship. Shadow Striker touched her lips as she felt a sensation she never felt before. "Let's go," ADA said.

"Coming," Shadow Striker said. She switched to vehicle mode as ADA hopped in. Shadow Striker drove off as she took ADA to Metro City. "That kiss?" Shadow Striker thought to herself. "It had no feeling in it. Could it be…?"

Inside the ship, the recon team was amazed with the design of the ship. "Whoa," Prowl said. "I never knew I'll be on the Hydra Cannon as a visitor."

"Eyes on the prize," Magnus reminded. "We have to scope the ship and report everything back to Optimus."

"And where are you going?" R.E.V. asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with Scrash," Magnus said. "Don't mess up."

London

Jackie walked the ballroom floor as she looked for the owner. "Man, there are too many people here," Jackie said.

Jackie walked up to the refreshment table to take a breather. "How can I get the information I wanted if I can't identify my targets?" Jackie groaned.

Jackie took a glass and poured herself a glass of punch. Jackie shifted her eyes as she spiked her drink. "A little Corona couldn't hurt," Jackie grinned as she drank her drink. Jackie saw a reflection of a suspicious character on the second floor in her drink. Jackie placed her drink on the table as she turned around. "That's one of his guards," Jackie observed. "I can recognize him anyway."

The suspicious character slink into a room and vanished. Jackie walked across the floor until she was underneath the walkway. She looked around and saw that no one was looking. Jackie grabbed her necklace and pressed on the pendant. Jackie leaped in the air and landed on the second floor. She walked into the same room as the character and followed.

Meanwhile, Wilson and Talon were in the mansion looking for anything. They checked every room for an office of some sort. "This place is too big for the two of us," Talon said.

"I know," Wilson agreed. Wilson opened a door and peered inside. "Hey, do you think you might keep some secrets in a library?" Wilson asked.

"Only if I was the main one using it," Talon answered. Wilson signaled Talon to walk inside the room. Wilson looked around before closing the door behind them. The boys looked at the sheer number of books the library had. "Damn!" Wilson said.

"You never saw so many books before?" Talon said.

"That's more than a school's library," Wilson said.

"Anyways, we have to search each book until we find something."

"That's paper cut central!" Wilson complained.

Talon rolled his eyes as he slipped on a pair of black gloves. Talon grabbed a book and pulled it. There was a click. "What did you do?" Wilson asked.

The floor opened up beneath them as they dropped and vanished. In the ballroom, Maxwell was having a delightful conversation with T-Ai. "You're quite the character," Maxwell chuckled.

"It's who I am," T-Ai smiled.

"So Crystal, I saw you with two gentlemen and a woman earlier," Maxwell said.

"Oh them, they were my escorts," T-Ai said.

"Royalty?"

"You can say that," T-Ai winked.

"You know, I'm having quite a night talking with you."

"So am I." There was a brief pause before T-Ai spoke. "Um, Maxwell, there are rumors that you have some form of connection with a powerful group?"

"My, how the tabloids love to talk," Maxwell sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't tell a lie in front of a woman like yourself. The rumors are true."

"Really? Do you think they are looking for more partners?"

"I don't think so. My clients are of the anti-social type."

"But what do you offer to them?"

"Nuclear energy along with iron and intel."

"Is that so? I have connections with the Russians and they have Uranium they want to sell."

"You lie?"

"It's the truth," T-Ai said as she took a sip of her drink. At the moment, her system kicked and T-Ai sensed a familiar presence for a short while. "What was that?" T-Ai thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai assured.

"The Russians are very picky on who they sell the Uranium to," Maxwell stated. "How did you convince them?"

"By giving them what they want, intel."

"You're a clever woman. Maybe, they are willing to accept you if you explain to their engineer."

"And what's his name?"

"Her. Her name is ADA."

T-Ai froze with ADA's name. "ADA you say?" T-Ai said.

"ADA is the one who is demanding for the material but the person that's calling the shots is Alexis," Maxwell continued.

"By any chance, are your clients…machines?"

"They call themselves Decepticons," Maxwell smiled. Maxwell looked at his watch and checked the time. "Oh look, it's time to begin."

"The ball?" T-Ai said.

"No, the show," Maxwell said. "The ball is a lure to capture my enemies. Just as expected, they showed up and they've been captured. Once and for all, I'll rid myself of these Paladin pest."

"Paladin?" T-Ai said to herself. "Oh no."

Maxwell snapped his fingers as the floor opened up. The room went into silence as a platform rose out from the ground. On the platform were Wilson, Talon and Jackie hanging by their arms. They were unconscious and unresponsive. "I can't believe you didn't know that your escorts are my enemies," Maxwell said.

"I didn't know either," T-Ai said.

"Well, tell me T-Ai, how do you want them to be killed?" Maxwell asked.

"Well…wait, what did you call me?" T-Ai inquired.

"I called you by your name," Maxwell said. "Your name is T-Ai right?"

"No, I'm Crystal," T-Ai said.

T-Ai felt someone grabbing her hair from behind. "No, I'm sure your name is T-Ai," a woman said.

"Ah Alexis, you made it," Maxwell greeted.

Alexis threw T-Ai to the ground. T-Ai watched as Alexis and Maxwell shared a kiss. "So all you said to me is a lie," T-Ai said.

"Pretty much," Maxwell said. "But I am planning on killing your friends. I could end your life but I don't want Optimus Prime on my case."

Hands wrapped around T-Ai's arms as she was forced to stand up and restrained. "What are you doing?" T-Ai asked. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry but they have their orders," Alexis said.

"As you see, everyone in here is working for me," Maxwell said.

"So that means…"

"That's right T-Ai," Maxwell chuckled. "We all work for the Decepticons. And soon, the Fallen Prime will rise and claim the Nexus as his own. Just give it up. You've lost."

"We haven't lost yet," T-Ai hissed.

"Relax T-Ai, I know that you're damaged," Alexis said. "I don't want your wound to reopen do you?"

Sure enough, T-Ai felt her wound reopening. T-Ai was in pain as pressure was applied to her left shoulder. She needs a way out but how? Her only means of protection is out cold. Alexis climbed onto the platform as she caressed Wilson's face. "Such a pretty face," Alexis said. "But do you have to go."

"No," T-Ai said. "I have to do something." T-Ai felt the ring on her right hand that was given to her. She wanted to use it but her system conked out. "Wilson, wake up! I NEED YOU!"

Wilson's eyes slowed opened as they glow bright orange. Alexis pulled out a knife and fiddled with it. "Time to die," Alexis said.

Alexis held the blade in a stabbing form and thrust her arm towards Wilson's chest. The blade stopped inches from touching the suit. Alexis saw that Wilson had caught her arm. "Impossible," she said. "You were drugged."

Wilson picked up his head and stared Alexis in her eyes. Alexis saw the fire in Wilson's eyes and she dropped her knife in fear. "You…you…"

"Made a grave mistake," Wilson said.

Wilson released Alexis' hand and landed a punch to the stomach. Alexis stumbled backwards as she regained her footing. "What's this power?" she wondered. She looked at Wilson and saw that his armor is glowing and emitting heat waves. "Who are you?" she asked.

Wilson said nothing as his hip mounted cannons deployed. They charged rapidly with energy and fired. The force of the blast sent Alexis flying out of the building. Irked, Maxwell pulled a knife to T-Ai's neck. "Stop or I'll kill her," he warned. "I swear to God I'll kill her."

In a fraction of a second, Wilson was in front of Maxwell. T-Ai couldn't believe how fast Wilson was. He grabbed Maxwell's hand and threw him across the room. Wilson stood in front of T-Ai as Jackie and Talon covered the rear. "Kill them all!" Maxwell ordered.

The attendants removed their mask and pulled out heavy assault rifles. "This is too much," T-Ai said. "Get us out of here."

Wilson didn't respond. "Didn't you hear me?" T-Ai said. "Get us out of here."

No response. "Quit it, you're scaring me. Say something. Anyone?" T-Ai touched Wilson's armor and she burned her hand. "Self aware?" T-Ai guessed. "No, they're awake. Could be it be that they're acting like this because of me?"

The trigger was pulled as bullets were fired. "Not one bullet get pass us," Wilson said.

"Got it," Jackie said.

"They'll learn not to mess with us," Talon chuckled.

Hydra Cannon

Scrash was in his quarters mediating like usual. This time, it wasn't for control of his powers but a search into the forgotten past. He wanted answers on why Wilson was in his mind. The door chimed as someone requested entrance. Scrash opened his optics as he broke out from his concentration. "Who the hell disturbs me?" Scrash muttered.

"Come in!" Scrash granted.

The door opened as Scrash saw Motormaster walked in. Little did he know that it was Ultra Magnus in disguise or did he know already? "Sorry for the intrusion but I wish to speak to you my lord," Magnus bowed.

"Funny," Scrash said. "I was just thinking about you not too long ago."

"You were?"

"Yes, I have a task I'm performing and yet I'm having problems moving things forward."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"In fact, there is. As we speak, ADA is outfitting drones with the program and knowledge to handle their task. The downside is that their weapons' drive and their doppelganger program have to be removed to make room. Now I'm uncomfortable sending defenseless drones to handle my task. Your team is to protect them until they are finished."

"And what is it will the drones be doing?" Magnus asked.

"Assist in transport and ensuring job completion."

"So I'm guess I have to haul the parts to the site?"

"It seems that your knowledge is as short as your attention span," Scrash growled. "Come."

Scrash led Ultra Magnus off the ship. Ultra Magnus wasn't worried but he was on edge on where Scrash was taking him. "There," Scrash pointed.

Ultra Magnus looked where Scrash pointed and stretched his neck to take in the entire view. "Holy shit!" Magnus said. "That's big!"

"We're using the warp gates to move them," Scrash said. "Once it makes contact, it can defend itself."

"What are you drilling?" Magnus asked.

Scrash let out a chuckle with the question. "If I told you, I'll have to kill you," Scrash said. "Because if the Decepticons back home knew about this, Earth will be destroyed and I'll lose my asset. I don't want that to happen."

Scrash walked up to Ultra Magnus and patted him on the shoulder. "Marvel at its beauty," Scrash said. "This is the instrument that can change history."

Scrash left Ultra Magnus with the object. "Study it all you can Magnus," Scrash thought to himself. "Not even Optimus Prime can stop me from reaching my goal."

Manhattan

It was a typical afternoon in Central Park in the Big Apple. Deep in the brushes of trees, there was a fighting that was about to begin. A woman in fair skin and light brown hair heard the commotion. She decided to stray from her path and follow the sound. She walked over bushes and under trees until she saw a small crowd. The woman had a small smile on her face as she pushed her way to the center of the crowd. In the middle of the crowd were two teenage boys fighting. The crowd cheered them on as the fight continued. The woman watched the fight with glee as punches and kicks were landed. One of the spectators noticed the woman and the smile. "What are you smiling at?" he shouted.

The woman looked across at the spectator and laughed. "This," she said. "This trivial childish sport."

The fighters stopped as they stared down the woman. "Hey, who let this bitch in?" one of the fighters asked.

"From the looks of it, she's not from around here," the other fighter said. "She looks Asian."

The woman stared down the fighters with her small eyes and studied them. "I can see that you boys love to fight, am I wrong?"

"No," the fighters said together.

"Look, what if I told you that I can give you power beyond your wildest dream," the woman offered. "Power to defeat and kill every single opponent you see."

"You bluff," another spectator said.

The woman held up her hand and an energy ball appeared in the palm of her hand. She threw it at the fighters. The ball stopped short as the fighters showed no fear. "Ooh, I'm about to kill you and you show no fear," the woman said with enthusiasm. "You two will make the perfect soldier for my dark army."

"Dark army?" one of the fighters asked.

"There is a hidden power deep beneath the Earth and if you join me, I will share that power with you," the woman said. "The only thing you will do is eliminate the pest that stands in my way."

"Why?"

"I am a woman of business," the woman continued. "I have to go somewhere else and I need insurance that my problems will be handled."

"Listen lady, you can stick your lies up your ass because we ain't interested," the fighter said.

The woman vanished as she stood behind the fighter. Everyone was lost for words. The woman dug her nails into the fighter's neck as he collapsed to the ground. "What did you do?" the second fighter asked.

"I gave him a sample of his reward," the woman smiled.

The fighter shook his head as he stood up. Now he was mad. He balled up his fist as he was ready to attack. He moved in for a punch and the woman caught it. "Tell me that you don't sense the sudden increase in your strength?" the woman asked.

The fighter thought about it and he felt his strength had increased. "I can give you more, all I want you to do is renounce humanity to the dark one. And this offer is not restricted."

The fighter thought about it for a while. He looked at his hand and held it in front of him. An energy beam shot out from the palm of his hand and destroyed the tree in front of him. The crowd oohed in amazement. "No tricks," the woman smiled.

"Okay," the fighter said. "If I renounce my humanity, who am I swearing my loyalty to?"

"To Empress," the woman smiled.

"And where is she?"

The woman raised her head and showed her red-colored iris. "Right in front of you."

The crowd screamed in horror. The scream was heard all over the park. Civilians and police officers rushed over to the scene to check. "What's going on here?" the officer asked.

Empress turned around as she recruited her first platoon. "Nothing officer," she said.

"Then what are you doing to these kids?"

"What are you talking about?" Empress said. "These are _my _kids. They will do whatever their mother says. Am I right?"

"Yes Empress," the group droned.

"What have you done to them?" the officer demanded.

"Nothing," Empress repeated. "I offered them power and they accepted it on their own. As of now, these kids are no longer human."

"That's right," the fighter smiled. "From this day follow, we work for the Decepticons."

"Kill them," Empress ordered.


	26. Chapter 26: Rouge

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 26

Rouge

Clear blue skies and crisp cool air blew across the grassy plain as T-Ai lay on the grass and stared at the clouds. She had a relaxed look on her face. "Now this is the perfect day," she said.

"Mmhmm."

"I wish this day can last forever. If I had the power, I can make days like this endless. No more summer heat. No more winter storms. And with calming days like this, I bet violence will decrease dramatically. I mean, who will commit crimes on a day like this, unless you're an idiot."

Laughter filled the empty air. "It's not funny," T-Ai chuckled.

"Mom!" a child called. "Mom, look what I found!"

T-Ai sat up as she saw a little girl running towards her. The little girl ran into T-Ai's arm as she presented a river stone. "Honey, look what Christina found," T-Ai smiled.

"What she found?"

"A river stone," T-Ai answered.

T-Ai turned her head towards her husband. His back was turn as he was barbequing lunch. "Daddy look," Christina smiled.

"Yeah, come on daddy, look," T-Ai said.

"Fine," the husband chuckled. He slowly turned around as T-Ai felt a jolt to her core. The jolt forced her to wake up.

"You're awake," Arcee said.

T-Ai looked around and saw that was riding in Arcee as she drives through Metro City. "How I get here?" T-Ai wondered.

"Don't you remember?" Arcee said. "You called me. Wilson couldn't take you home because he had to bring Jackie home in time for work."

"Oh yeah," T-Ai said. "I remember now."

"Besides, what happened back there?" Arcee asked. "The city was a mess when I got there."

"Alexis turned a human into a monster," T-Ai explained. "He was bigger than you and we had to stop him."

"Why didn't you call Optimus?"

"Not enough time. So Wilson stepped up to the plate. He was able to grow his armor until he was even with the monster. The fight was long and no one was safe, not even the queen. Fortunately Wilson was able to kill the monster."

"And the human?"

T-Ai was silent when the question was asked.

London

T-Ai cheered as Wilson took care of the monster. He shrunk back down to his normal size and powered down. "You saved the city," Jackie said. "How impressive."

"It's nothing," Wilson said.

"So will he be okay?" Talon wondered.

"Unfortunately, he can't be saved," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" T-Ai asked.

"It seems not only he was altered physically but genetically too. The only way to save him is to kill him. If Alexis keep this up, she'll put the Autobots in a corner. And I have a feeling that she'll continue to torture the Autobots until one of them snaps and claim a human life. Once that happens…"

Metro City

"…we'll lose our purpose to fight," T-Ai said.

"I can't believe she'll do that," Arcee said.

"That's why he sent Talon and Flyby to fly around the world and spot out anyone under Alexis' control and save them before she turned them into monsters," T-Ai said.

"It sounds like this is only the beginning," Arcee sighed.

"You have no idea," T-Ai said as she looked at the buildings. Her mind hasn't left the scene when she was restrained. _"We all work for the Decepticons. And soon, the Fallen Prime will rise and claim the Nexus as his own. Just give it up. You've lost."_

"The Fallen Prime? The Nexus? What does it all mean?" T-Ai thought to herself.

"We're almost to the base," Arcee announced.

T-Ai sat up as she looked out the windshield. She felt the blanket covering her slipping off her body. "No," she said. "I don't want to go back to the base yet."

"Why not?" Arcee wondered.

"Take me somewhere peaceful so I can think," T-Ai requested.

"Okay," Arcee said. It was an odd request but Arcee honored it. Instead of turning into the parking garage, Arcee kept going. Arcee wondered why T-Ai didn't want to go back to the base just yet.

Outside of Metro City

Arcee pulled up to a grassy plain where the breeze is just right. T-Ai stepped out and felt the breeze caressing her skin. The sensation put a smile on T-Ai's face. "This is perfect," T-Ai said. "You can come out now."

"Come out?" Arcee questioned.

"I know you're here," T-Ai said. "Come on out ADA."

ADA let out a tired groan as she sat up. "I was sleeping just fine until you rolled in," ADA complained.

Arcee spotted ADA a few feet away. She switched to robot mode and drew her gun. "Relax," T-Ai said. "Our meeting is not a violent one. Put your gun away."

Arcee was shocked. Not once she was told to put her gun away in front of an enemy. Seeing that T-Ai is her friend, Arcee had no choice. ADA looked at T-Ai saw that she was wearing one of Wilson's shirts with a pair of sweatpants. "Huh, someone got lucky last night," ADA smiled.

"I'm not here for 'girl' talk," T-Ai said. "State your reason for summoning me here."

"ADA summoned her?" Arcee said to herself. "But why?"

ADA stood up and patted her pants to remove the dirt. "Fine," ADA sighed. "I'm here to repair you."

"Repair me?" T-Ai said. "I didn't ask to be repaired."

"Look, I'm being nice for once," ADA said. "You can either live like a human or live forever like me."

"I'll take the first one," T-Ai said.

"Fine then die slowly."

"Die slowly?"

"What would you do when the energon in your body runs out?" ADA asked.

"The Earth has mines," T-Ai said.

"And if those mines are dry, what would you do?"

"I can replace it with the food I eat."

"Naïve fool," ADA chuckled. "The energon you eat provides you with strength when your main life support system fails."

"Elaborate," Arcee said.

"Fine," ADA shrugged. "We androids have two life support systems, a cybertronian half and a human half. The cybertronian half is strictly robotics. Unlimited strength, speed and defense, that half is powered by your spark crystal."

"You made a spark crystal?" T-Ai said. "Those are impossible to make let alone, stabilize."

"Well I did it. It seems that there is something wrong with your crystal that resort your human half to be active."

"And what's powering my human half?" T-Ai asked.

"An artificial heart," ADA said. "As we speak, it's circulating the energon in your body since your energon pump is offline. But just like a human heart, you can suffer a heart attack and die."

That was shock to T-Ai. "Not only that, your human half is artificial organs. If you get sick, get cancer or contract a disease, you will felt the same symptoms as they do. And believe it or not, I think it's possible for us to carry life."

T-Ai touched her stomach when ADA said that. "Carry life?" T-Ai said softly.

"I can leave if you refuse but I won't leave you alone," ADA said.

"Don't do it," Arcee advised. "It's a trick."

"Is it?" T-Ai thought to herself. "Something tells me that she's being forced to do this. ADA can care less about me. But if my life is truly limited, I have to do whatever I can to survive. It seems I have no other choice."

T-Ai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do it," T-Ai said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"Repair my body," T-Ai said.

"Good," ADA smiled.

"Are you nuts?" Arcee said. "She's a Decepticon."

"True but she's an android like me," T-Ai said. "I don't know much about my body and ADA is the only who knows what's best for me. If ADA repairs me, I'll have an understanding about how my body functions. I have to let her do it. If I don't, I won't be of much use to you guys."

"In order for me to do this, I need a verbal consent from a commanding officer and since Optimus isn't here…" ADA turned her attention to Arcee. "…you'll do."

Arcee hesitated for a bit before giving her answer. If wanted to, she would've said no up front. But since T-Ai's life is in her hands, she doesn't want to risk it. "I'll allow it since this is what T-Ai wants…"

"Yes!" T-Ai cheered.

"…but, I'm tagging along," Arcee said firmly. "You may be an android but a Decepticon is still a Decepticon."

"I get it," ADA said. "Don't trust a Decepticon with an unloaded gun."

"I thought it was 'loaded gun'?" T-Ai said.

"No, it's don't trust loose cannons like Ultra Magnus with a loaded gun," ADA corrected. "We Decepticon can still be dangerous with an unloaded gun."

"Where are you going to do this operation?" Arcee wondered.

"At the remote base in the Rockies," ADA said. "But I need a lift for I can't transport Autobots via warpgates."

"Fine," Arcee said as she switched to vehicle mode. T-Ai hopped in the driver's seat as ADA walked around to the passenger side. ADA reached for the door handle and Arcee jumped forward. ADA didn't find this amusing. ADA reached for the door handle and Arcee swung it open and hit ADA's arm. "Oops," Arcee said. "It slipped."

ADA grumbled to herself as she climbed in.

Abandon Warehouse

Optimus pulled up to the building to check up on the hostages. He switched to robot mode and walked inside. He walked into a dark room. He flicked on the lights and saw his team on the ground. "Sideburn, Crosswise, Towline," Optimus called. "What happened?"

"Breakdown," Crosswise groaned. "He broke the energon chain and set everyone free. They jumped us and left."

"That means they are heading to the ship," Optimus said. Instinctively, Optimus was ready to warn Ultra Magnus but he remembered that radio silence is needed to assure their mission is a success. "I hope that Ultra Magnus pulls his team out before the Stunticon arrive," Optimus said.

Rocky Mountains

The girls walked inside the abandon Earth Decepticon base. "Ah, the birth place of the android," ADA sighed.

"Come on, it's not time for reminiscing," T-Ai said.

"Fine, grouchy bitch," ADA muttered.

"I can still hear you," T-Ai said.

"Follow me," ADA pouted. ADA led Arcee and T-Ai to her lab. ADA flicked on the lights and it was just as messy as ever. "Ever heard of cleaning?" Arcee commented.

"This is an organized mess," ADA boasted.

"If you say so," Arcee said.

"Now, I need to close up that wound for good and have a look at your spark crystal," ADA said. "So shirt off and lay on your belly."

T-Ai removed her shirt and ADA's right eye started to twitch. "What's wrong?" T-Ai wondered.

ADA pointed at T-Ai's right side. T-Ai looked and saw a demonic tattoo. T-Ai started to think how she got then she remembered on the flight over, she was sleeping. "Wilson!" she snarled.

"Humans are quite the species," Arcee said.

ADA cleared space for her to work as T-Ai lay on her belly. "Arcee, there is something I need to tell you but I don't see any reason why I should," ADA said.

"How caring?" Arcee sighed.

"Apparently when I was creating the drone army, a couple of them went rouge," ADA explained. "I got all of them except for 5. Up to now, I never saw them so I'm guessing that they are still here. Keep an eye out for once I start, I can't stop until I'm done."

Arcee saw the smile on ADA's face and it made her energon boil. "Now she decides to tell me that," Arcee grumbled. "Just how bad can it be? Hopefully, I won't have to use my sword."

ADA took out a tray of surgical tools as she marked the point of incision. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" T-Ai asked.

"Just shut up and lie still," ADA said. ADA saw that most of T-Ai's wound had healed but that doesn't mean that her shoulder is repaired. ADA cut the skin and peeled it open. ADA saw that T-Ai's shoulder was still sparking. ADA ran her finger down the scar to get a feel. T-Ai felt a 'positive' sensation and let out a moan. "This is not the time to get yourself hot," ADA boomed.

"I'm sorry but your finger feels nice," T-Ai admitted.

ADA sneered in anger. "Go to sleep," ADA said and placed T-Ai in stasis lock. ADA completed her first analysis and found that her back was completely open. ADA cut down the scar and peeled the skin open. Arcee couldn't help but to look over her back. "Whoa," Arcee said. "Her internal structure is similar to mine."

"Similar but not the same," ADA pointed out. "I have to some of the human bone structure to reduce suspicion."

ADA took out a blowtorch and lit it. "Time to work," ADA sighed.

CLANG!

The sound made ADA stiff. "They know I'm here," ADA said. "Keep your senses heightened."

CLANG! CLANG! A purring sound soon follows after the noise. A figure dropped from the ceiling and landed behind ADA. ADA turned around and saw a silver monster. ADA let out a scream as Arcee turned around. "You won't harm them," she said as she leaped in the air. She kicked the drone down and pinned him to the ground. Arcee drew her gun and aimed at the drone's face. The drone's optics flashed as two popping sounds echoed in the air. "What was that?" Arcee wondered.

Arcee felt two large objected sandwiched her head. She was thrown in air as she soared across the lab. ADA was shocked to see what the drone had done. "His knees…they bend forward," ADA said.

The drone realigned his knees as he got up. He jumped over ADA and walked over to Arcee. Arcee slowly got to her knees as she tries to shake the sudden blow to the head. The drone grabbed Arcee by her neck and hoists her in the air. Arcee struggled to break the drone's death grip on her neck. Gears grind and screeched as the drone's left forearm opened up. His hands pivot on the joint as a blade emerged. The forearm snapped close as the drone lined his blade with ADA's spark chamber. "Slag!" Arcee said.

Arcee grabbed onto the drone's forearm and gave a powerful kick to the chest. The kick popped the drone's forearm from his body. Arcee pried the hand off her neck as she threw the hand to the ground. "That was too close," she said as she rubbed her neck.

Arcee saw her gun on the ground as the drone was slowly climbing to his feet. Arcee ran to her gun and fired multiple shots to the drone's chest. "Dead," Arcee smiled.

The smoke cleared and the drone's spark chamber was empty but he was still ticking. A silver liquid substance oozed from the wound as a slightly smaller version of the drone materialized. "Oh…slag it," Arcee muttered.

Meanwhile, ADA finished the repairs to T-Ai's back and shoulder. "Scourge did a number to her," ADA sighed. "At least her spine was spared. Now, let's see about that spark crystal." ADA cleaned up and sealed her work. She turned T-Ai over on her back. She touched the top of T-Ai's sternum and the skin started to fade away. It wasn't long before her mechanical body was exposed. The skin on ADA's hand peeled back to reveal her long and sharp slender robotic fingers. Her hand glowed as she waved it across T-Ai's chest. There was a hiss as T-Ai's chest opened up. ADA examined T-Ai's internal system. Her lungs and heart were fully operational. Yet her spark crystal emits low pulses. ADA touched the crystal and removed it from the chamber. ADA examined the crystal carefully. "It seems fine to me," she said.

ADA opened her drawer and pulled out a small device. She placed the crystal in the device and turned it on. "Hmm, low output," ADA examined. "But why?"

Gun fire echoed in the still air as Arcee fired at the drones. Arcee was stuck in a dilemma. Her target had produced a copy of itself. If their numbers were to increase, Arcee will be forced to use her sword and cause her virus to spread. Arcee had to end it and fast. Arcee fired lethal headshots to the drones. "Got them," she said.

Silver substances oozed from the wounds as two more drones formed. A taller drone dropped behind the smaller drones. Then the sound of machinery powering up dropped all hopes for Arcee. The taller drone activated its jets and hovered in the air. Two of the smaller drones stood in front of the lead drone. Their back hissed as it opened. Their arms collapsed into the body as the back closes. Then their legs collapsed on themselves and formed the lower legs. The lead drone hovered over the legs. The legs hissed as they rotated upward at the knee. The lead drone dropped onto the legs and linked up. The remaining drones turned their backs to each other. The lead drone's back opened and tucked his arms into his body. Tentacles shot out from the lead drone's body and attached to the backs of the smaller drones. The tentacles reeled them in and attached them to his body. The drone's arms pivot upwards as the shoulders covered their heads. Their legs attached together and their feet upward revealing a fist. The legs dropped a bit as the arms were formed. A helmet slipped over the lead drone's head as horns materialized. A deafen roar was emitted from the combiner. Arcee's mouth dropped open in shock. She put her gun away. "Oh, he's going to hate me for this," she said to herself. An outline of the sword appeared as the pain started. The lightning sword materialized as Arcee was ready for battle. "I have no other choice," she said. "I have to end it and fast. The faster I deal with him, the less time I have to deal with the virus."

Miami International Airport

Wilson dropped in a chair as he was exhausted. "Hah, I hate rush hour," he complained.

"Me too," Jackie sighed.

"Man, what's your problem?" Wedly wondered. "We moved about over 100 people in 30 minutes and you tired already? Have you two hooked up?"

"No!" they said. "I mean, yes."

"We went to a party, got drunk, took her home and pull an all-nighter," Wilson shrugged.

"He made me limp," Jackie said.

"Is that so?" Wedly said. "Then where's the stink?"

"Shower," Wilson and Jackie said.

"You two are ridiculous," Wedly sighed. The Nextel started to beep as Wedly answered it. "Go ahead," Wedly said as he walked away.

"I'm surprised that you got up from that fight," Jackie said.

"I never used that much energy before," Wilson said. "I hope it was worth it."

"It did," Jackie said. "I got some information that could be change the view of the war."

"What is it?" Wilson said.

"The Nexus," Jackie said.

"What is that?"

"It's an energy that can change everything. And the energy is deep within the planet."

"The Nexus energy is underneath our feet."

"So what are the Decepticons using to get the energy?"

"A drill of some sort but I know one thing for sure, there are humans who are working with the Decepticons through Alexis and ADA."

"Man, I can't believe that woman is working with the Decepticons," Jackie growled.

"I don't know," Wilson said. "Alexis is…different."

"How different?" Jackie asked. "Wait, don't tell me you're falling for her."

"I have a feeling that she is like me," Wilson said. "She's trying to piece together her past."

"It's like you to try to understand every single girl you meet," Jackie sighed.

"Not true," Wilson smiled. "There are two I haven't fully understood."

"And who are they?"

"T-Ai and…her."

"You're still looking for her aren't you?"

"_Hey you dang woodchucks, quit chucking my wood!"_

Wilson reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked on the screen and saw that he got a text. "I got a text from Talon?" Wilson said.

"What does it say?" Jackie wondered.

"He got a lead on where Alexis might attack next," Wilson said.

"I'm guessing you're going to end things with her at that spot."

"There is no need for the Autobots to get involved but I will be requiring T-Ai's assistances."

"Hey, remember I got your back too," Jackie smiled. "Whether it's against Alexis or Devil Z, I'm behind you."

"Thanks for the support but Devil Z is mine and mine only," Wilson said.

"Besides, what did he do to you?" Jackie wondered.

"He took my only reason to live," Wilson said. "He claimed the life of my unborn child and my future fiancé. I failed to kill him before but this time, I won't make that same mistake again."

Rocky Mountains

Arcee versus a drone gestalt, an unlikely match up has occurred under the roof of the abandon Decepticon Earth base. "Bring it," Arcee said.

The drone chuckled with delight. He rushed in with blazing speed and tackled Arcee to the wall. Arcee dropped to the ground from the impact. "Man, he's fast for a big guy," Arcee muttered.

Arcee saw a shadow casted over her. She rolled onto her back and a giant foot landed on her chest. The drone applied pressure to his foot to crush Arcee. "Warning, armor breach is imminent," the computer warned.

"I know," Arcee strained. She tried to lift the massive foot off her small frame. Arcee let out an angry yell as she used her sword to slice off the foot. She rolled out of the way and into a crouching position. "This is so not fair," she said to herself.

Meanwhile ADA was examining T-Ai's spark crystal very carefully. On microscopic level, she found multiple cracks and fractures on the crystal. "These cracks?" ADA said. "It wasn't from the wound Scourge inflicted. It seems to be more pressure related. In fact, it seems like the damage is relatively old. The lacerations to her back were caused by some form of exploding metal, no, heated metal. But where would T-Ai go to that is hot enough to heat metal to the melting point? Plus there are traces of nanobytes in her systems that are not mine. It seems that her main system shutdown because of these foreign nanobytes is attempting a takeover. Or maybe…"

The drone stood on one foot as his severed foot hopped back to the severed leg and reattached. A blaster materialized in the drone's hand and started firing. Arcee swung her sword to deflect the oncoming bullets. Arcee pressed through as she drew out her gun and shot the blaster off the drone's hand. Then she swung her sword and attacked the same leg at the same spot. There was a loud ring as Arcee skidded to a stop. She looked at her sword and saw that it was nicked. "What the…" Arcee said in shock. "He adapted."

The drone felt that Arcee was no longer a challenge to him anymore. So he turned his attention to ADA. ADA held a new spark crystal and she just finished register it to T-Ai's system. Her tools rattled as the drone approached. ADA looked up and saw the menace coming towards her. "Arcee!" ADA called.

Then there was a blue glow. ADA looked down and saw T-Ai's spark crystal glowing. T-Ai's heart and lungs stopped as her main system came online. Her arms stared to glow as well. The light escaped from T-Ai's arms and left. "What was that?" ADA wondered.

Arcee landed between ADA and the drone and she stood with confidence. ADA looked and saw that Arcee had two oversized gatling cannons on her arms. "I said it once and I'll say it again," Arcee said. "You won't harm them."

Arcee squeezed the trigger as the cannons whined. "Gatling Cannons, fire!" Arcee shouted.


	27. Chapter 27: Prelude to Eternal Darkness

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 27

Prelude to Eternal Darkness

Hydra Cannon

The Autobot recon team met up outside the ship. "Man, I'm happy to get out of there," Hotshot sighed.

"Tell me about it," R.E.V. agreed.

"Well we got all the information we need from the Decepticons," Magnus said. "Let's get out of here before we get caught."

"There you are!" Shadow Striker shouted.

Ultra Magnus froze when he heard Shadow Striker's voice. "Slag," he said.

"Lord Scrash," a booming voice called.

The ground quaked as Menasor arrived. "Double slag," Magnus muttered.

Ultra Magnus turned around and saw Shadow Striker with Scrash and the Decepticons. Then on the other side is Menasor. "Menasor?" Shadow Striker said. "Motormaster? What's going on here?"

"Yes, I like an explanation," Scrash smiled.

"Sir, I was captured by the Autobots and those Stunticons are Autobots in disguise," Menasor said.

"What?" Magnus said. "He's lying sir. We're the real deal. Come on, do you think that we will allow Autobots to capture us so easily?"

"He does have a point," Scrash said.

"My lord, please that's Ultra Magnus in disguise," Menasor pleaded.

Scrash walked up to Scourge. "Your gun," he requested.

Scourge took out his gun and handed it to Scrash. Scrash examined the gun and checked the barrel. Scrash took aim and fired three bullets at Menasor. Menasor took the hit and did nothing. "Sir, it's me," Menasor said.

"As you see, Menasor didn't strike back so that means that he is the intruder," Scrash said.

"Sir, I'm not the intruder!"

"Destroy the Stunticons," Scrash ordered.

Guns were drawn and whined as they powered up. Menasor looked at the situation and laughed. "What's so funny?" Magnus asked.

"Look around you," Menasor said.

Ultra Magnus looked around and saw that all guns were drawn at them not at Menasor. "Lord Scrash?" Magnus said.

"You can stop the act Ultra Magnus," Scrash said. "I know it was you from the moment I saw you. You might've fooled everyone else but not me. Kill them."

Rocky Mountains

Arcee watched in horror as the drone turned his attention to ADA and T-Ai. "Damn," she muttered. "My sword didn't slow him down and my gun is ineffective. How can I stop a monster like that?"

Then a pair of lights approached her and struck her arms. Arcee's sword vanished as a pair of gatling cannons were mounted on her arms. "These are similar to T-Ai's cannons," Arcee said.

Arcee took an energy reading from the cannon and smiled. She got up and jumped in front of the drone. "I said it once and I'll say it again," Arcee said. "You won't harm them."

Arcee squeezed the trigger as the cannons whined. "Gatling Cannons, fire!" Arcee shouted.

The barrels started to spin as the cannons spat out bullets at the drone. The bullets ripped the drone apart. The firing stopped as a pile of shells collected near Arcee's feet. The barrels stopped rotating as smokes danced from the barrels. "Ow!" Arcee winced. "Man the cannons are hard on the arms."

The lead drone dropped to the ground as puddles of silver substance pooled around him. He slowly got up and he was chuckled with glee. "You're still alive?" Arcee said.

The silver substances jumped in the air and attached to the drone's body as armor pieces. It wasn't long before the drone was outfitted with a samurai armor. "You can't defeat us," he said. "We're unstoppable."

The drone held out his hand and it morphed into a gatling gun. The barrels spun as bullets were fired. Arcee crossed her arms in defense as her cannons took on the blow. A bullet gaze Arcee's leg and she dropped to the ground. She was leaking energon from her wound. Arcee stood up and it only aggravated the wound. "Why don't you just die?" Arcee shouted as she fired her cannons once more.

The drone smiled as he drew his sword. The bullets made impact as Arcee continued her onslaught. She kept going until her arms were tired from the kickback. When the firing stopped, she heard a sound that made her spark drop. Bullets dropped to the ground as the drone deflected all of the bullets Arcee fired with his sword. "Is that it?" he asked.

"What are you?" Arcee asked.

"You tell me!" the drone shouted as he rushed in for the kill.

There was a gunshot as the sword was inches from Arcee's spark chamber. Arcee looked at the sword in horror as the drone stood still. Energon oozed from the bullet wound to the head.

"Bazooka Punch!" a voice shouted.

Arcee felt her left arm moving. The barrel of the cannon glowed as Arcee punched the drone in the chest. The trigger was squeezed as bullets shredded the torso. The drone started to dissolve slowly in Arcee's hand.

"Kill the lead drone and you killed them all," a familiar voice spoke.

Arcee turned around and found her friend alive and well. "T-Ai," Arcee said.

"Hey," T-Ai waved.

"How are you feeling?" Arcee asked.

"Pretty good," T-Ai smiled.

"Well, I'm out of here," ADA said.

"Where are you going?" T-Ai asked.

"Home," ADA answered.

"Thank you," T-Ai said.

ADA turned around and stared T-Ai down. "Save it," she said. "I don't deserve it because I didn't do it out of 'good will'. This was a direct order from my commanding officer. But I am looking for a good battle."

"Who asked you to fix me?" T-Ai wondered.

"Guess," ADA smiled.

Arcee's left arm started to pulsate. T-Ai sensed a familiar dark presence. "He's here," T-Ai said.

Dark energy rolled into the room and begins to take form. The energy took shape and it was Scrash. Arcee raised her cannons and took aim at Scrash. "Relax," Scrash smiled. "I'm here to pick up ADA."

"I don't need your assistance," ADA pouted. "I can return to the ship on my own."

"But I feel better picking you up," Scrash said.

Scrash turned his attention to Arcee. He focused his optics on Arcee's left hand. "How's your arm doing?" Scrash chuckled. "I really like your glove."

"Glove?" T-Ai questioned. "What glove?"

ADA looked at Arcee's left arm and saw that her hand was black. "Her hand wasn't black when we left," ADA said to herself.

"It seems that they don't know," Scrash said. "Or are you afraid that they will oust you like trash?"

"What's he talking about?" T-Ai wondered.

Arcee lowered her gaze. "When I was captured…" Arcee said. "…I was bitten by Scrash. That bite contained a virus that was embedded into my left arm. The virus attacks my secondary weapons system. If I use my sword, the virus will spread. If it spreads, I'll turn into a Decepticon."

T-Ai was blown away from Arcee's story. Arcee picked up her gaze and glared at Scrash. She narrowed her optics in rage. "But I'll never serve you!" she said. "Never!"

"Well, never say never," Scrash said. "You will be mine whether you like it or not. But before I go, here's a tip. Your friends, Ultra Magnus and his crew, are in trouble."

"Why are you telling us this?" T-Ai asked.

"I can't be a nice guy?" Scrash shrugged. "If you don't believe me…" A warp gate opened up behind Scrash. "…follow me to my ship and see the truth. But hurry, their time is running out. Let's go ADA."

"Coming," ADA said as she ran to her leader. Scrash picked up ADA and walked through the gate. The warp gate remained opened as Arcee and T-Ai watched. "T-Ai?" Arcee called.

"Yeah," T-Ai answered.

"If you please…"

"No one will know," T-Ai smiled. Arcee turned her head to T-Ai and saw her smiling face.

"Shall we?" Arcee insisted.

"How do you know if he's not lying?" T-Ai wondered.

"I don't," Arcee said. "But if our friends are in trouble, we should help them."

"I guess," T-Ai said.

Arcee held out her left hand and saw that it was returned to its original color. She kneeled down as T-Ai climbed onto her hand. Arcee stood up and walked into the portal

Hydra Cannon

An explosion rocked the area as the Autobot recon team was thrown to the ground. Their disguises were taken offline. Menasor walked to the front and separated. Motormaster walked up to Ultra Magnus and grabbed his head. "So this is the face of the Autobots' Second-in-Command?" he hissed. "How pathetic?"

Motormaster threw Ultra Magnus to the ground as he aimed his gun at Ultra Magnus' head. Ultra Magnus had a grin on his face. "What's so funny?" Motormaster asked.

"Give it a bit," Magnus chuckled.

Scrash and ADA were watching the battle from on top of the ship. They were waiting to see if Arcee and T-Ai decided to come or not. "They're not coming," ADA said.

"Don't say that," Scrash said.

There was a roar of an engine as a pink and white sports car jumped in the air. Energon bullets rained on Motormaster, forcing him away from Ultra Magnus. The car transform as it landed in front of the Autobots. "Arcee?" Hotshot said.

"T-Ai?" R.E.V. said.

"In the flesh," T-Ai smiled.

Arcee looked over her shoulder and saw her battered comrades on the ground. "Man, they did a number on you," she said.

Motormaster was seething in rage that he was attacked by…women. "That's it, you're dead," he roared.

"Come and get some," Arcee egged.

T-Ai saw something racing across the ground and climbing up Arcee. A heavy punch was landed and T-Ai was sent to the ground. T-Ai got up as she saw ADA landing not too far away from her. "Get up!" she demanded.

"What's your hurry?" T-Ai chuckled.

ADA narrowed her eyes and T-Ai did the same. The girls rocketed into the air leaving a massive crater behind. Then in a sonic boom, the girls left.

"Decepticons attack!" Scourge ordered.

All Decepticons drew their weapons and opened fire. Arcee's optics flashed as she held out her hands and a barrier was erected. The bullets bounced off the barrier and dropped to the ground. Once the heavy fire stopped, Arcee lowered her barrier, loaded armor-piercing rounds into her gun and returned fire. "You can jump in at any time now," Arcee hinted. "Or you're going to let a femme teach you boys how it's done?"

Ultra Magnus let out a tiny hiss as he stood up. "The day I let a femme protect me is the day that I die," Magnus said as he joined Arcee. The other Autobots found their second wind and joined in the assault. Scrash was impressed with Arcee. She managed to motivate five Autobots were on the brink of death to continue fighting. "Time to play," he chuckled.

Scrash vanished from his position as he quickly zipped around the fight and landed a hard kick to Arcee's back. Arcee zipped across the field and smacked into the side of the ship. Arcee let out a groan as she slid to the ground. "Oh come on!" Movor complained. "I just bluff that out!"

Arcee slowly rose to her feet. Scrash glided across the ground and rammed Arcee against the side of the ship. He held a death grip to her neck as he chuckled softly. Pinned and fearful for her life, Arcee resorted to kicking and scratching to make Scrash release his grip. "Leave me alone!" she said.

Arcee stopped her efforts as she saw that it was no way that she can make Scrash release his grip. "I have to help them," she thought to herself. "But how…I got it."

Autobot Base

Optimus walked into Sick Bay as he watched his injured crew gets treated by Rest-Q. "The injuries are extensive but treatable," Rest-Q said. "The Stunticons were desperate to leave."

Optimus heard jets powering down as he exited the Sick Bay. "Talon, Flyby, thanks for coming in short notice," Optimus greeted.

"No problem," Flyby said.

"Where's Wilson?" Talon wondered.

"He said that he's unavailable at the moment but he will be free within the hour," Optimus explained.

"I bet he's working," Flyby said.

"I doubt it," Talon said. "Knowing him, he's doing something irrelevant right now."

"Don't think like that," Flyby said. "You know he's a busy person. He got his personal life, school, work and this."

"You're right," Talon sighed.

"I've called you here in case I need some help," Optimus said.

"Speaking of help, where's Arcee?" Flyby asked.

"You got a point," Optimus said. "I haven't seen her or T-Ai all evening."

"You think something happened?" Flyby said.

Optimus didn't want to admit but he had a feeling that something bad has happened to them. "Arcee to base. Arcee to base, can you read me? We need backup immediately. The mission has failed; I repeat the mission has failed."

"Is that Arcee calling for help?" Flyby said.

The three of them rushed to the control room as Arcee's distress call was coming. "Arcee, this is Optimus," Optimus spoke. "Give me a status report."

"The recon mission has failed, the Decepticons were aware," Arcee reported. "It seems that Stunticons arrived before the recon team can leave."

"I had a feeling," Optimus muttered. Then it donned on Optimus. "Wait, how you do know the mission failed?" Optimus asked. "You had to be there to see it."

"Scrash led T-Ai and I to his ship and we sort-of got involved," Arcee said softly.

"Got in…never mind that," Optimus said. "I'll send backup immediately."

"Good luck finding someone," Talon said. "Build Team is out along with Team Bullet Train."

"Cause?" Optimus asked.

"Menasor," Talon said. "They were unlucky."

"What about the Defense Corp?" Optimus asked.

"They're on a mission but it will take them about 20 minutes to arrive to Arcee's location."

"No time," Optimus said. "Tell her I'm on my way." Optimus revert to his vehicle mode and drove off.

Skyline of Metro City

A giant ball of fire poof into the sky as Wilson transported to the city. "Damn, today was rough," he complained. "Out of all the guests I met, that lady was _it_. I mean, that was one HUGE bitch. They had to call the Jaws of Life to cut the bus open to take the woman out. Boy did my cousin tear her apart. I never laughed so hard in my life. Whoo. I better go see what Optimus wants."

There was a small boom as Wilson was nearly knocked out of the sky. One object screamed towards the ground below. "What the hell was that?" he said.

Another object zoomed in and landed as well. Wilson knew not to get involved but he had to know who or what nearly killed him. On the ground, pedestrians gathered around the crater to see what had struck. A young child walked to the edge and peered down. "Look mommy, a girl is in there," she pointed.

The mother rushed up to the child and grabbed her. "Be careful," she said. She peered into the crater and saw T-Ai in the crater motionless. "You think she's gone?" the mother asked.

"Of course," a man said. "She dropped from the sky and made this big ass crater!"

"I don't think so," another woman said. "We humans spatter upon contact. She's not human."

T-Ai opened her eyes as she looked around. The crowd was amazed. T-Ai scanned the crowd then looked at the sky. ADA dropped in for a power punch. T-Ai crossed her arms and stopped ADA in her track. The force of the punch sent everyone flying. T-Ai was struggling to keep ADA at bay. "Aw, if you only knew how cute you are when you struggle to stay alive," ADA cooed. "But I don't have to look at that face much longer for I have a free hand and you don't."

ADA cocked back her free hand as she was ready to jab into T-Ai's chest and rip out her spark crystal. She thrust but she felt someone holding her arm. She looked back and it was Wilson. "Leave her alone," he said.

"And if I don't?" ADA asked.

Wilson pulled ADA off of T-Ai and swatted ADA away with his forearm. Wilson turned to T-Ai and offered a hand. "Are you okay?" he asked.

T-Ai smiled when her hero arrived. "I am now," she said. She took Wilson's hand and pulled herself up. Wilson held on to T-Ai as he jumped out from the crater. ADA was pissed and laughing. "I don't know why I'm laughing but it's all over for you," ADA said. She balled up her fist and rushed in for an attack. Wilson position himself for a counter but T-Ai intervened. "I'll handle this," she said.

Two oversized gatling cannons appeared on T-Ai's arms. She took aim and opened fire. ADA was forced to stop in order to defend. She erected a barrier to deflect the bullets. T-Ai continued her assault until the cannons were empty. "Ha!" ADA laughed. "Out of power and out of bullets, just die already."

T-Ai had a devilish smirk on her face. "I did that to empty the chambers," she said. "Now, the fun begins."

Wires came out from the sides of the cannons and attached to T-Ai's arm. There was a loud click as the cannon switched modes. "BATTLE MODE!" T-Ai shouted.

Wilson heard a hiss from behind him as his jetpack disconnected from his back. "What the…," he said.

The jetpack attached on to T-Ai's back as nanobytes from the jetpack covered her body. A silver catsuit wrapped around T-Ai's body. Wilson gulped from seeing T-Ai's womanly curves. "Paladin Cannons, fire!" T-Ai shouted.

The trigger was squeezed as energy bullets fired from the cannon. ADA put up her barrier and this time, the bullets went through. ADA was shocked to see that her barrier wasn't protecting her at all. The energy bullets shredded the barrier and went through her body. T-Ai stopped the assault as the jetpack opened up. The jetpack glowed as T-Ai glide across the pavement towards ADA. Her right cannon switched from multi-barrel to a single barrier. It glowed with power as T-Ai got closer. T-Ai reached ADA and landed a cannon punch to ADA's stomach. "Bye, bye," T-Ai said. She squeezed the trigger and sent ADA flying. "Impossible," ADA said. "The power boost Empress gave wasn't enough. T-Ai defeated me. I can't…I can't lose to her. No."

ADA's body faded away with the wind. T-Ai was breathing heavily from her short battle. Her suit glowed as retreated back to the jetpack. The jetpack disconnected and returned to Wilson's back. T-Ai dropped to one knee to recover. Wilson ran up to T-Ai's aid. "Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine," she panted. "That took a lot out of me. Because right now, my whole body hurts."

"I guess you used up a lot of energy did you?"

"Carry me?" T-Ai asked nicely.

Wilson picked up T-Ai as he walked her back to the base.

Meanwhile…

Optimus exited the base to assist Arcee in battle. He tore down city streets to the nearest space bridge. "Almost there," he said.

Then missiles struck the pavement in front of him. Optimus was forced to stop as he looked in the sky. "Sky-Byte!" he said.

"Ah, Optimus, how promising that I found you on a day like this," Sky-Byte chuckled.

"I don't have time for this," Optimus said.

Sky-Byte landed in front of Optimus, blocking his path. "Move!" Optimus ordered.

"I rather not Prime," Sky-Byte said. "This will be your burial. In fact, I feel a haiku coming on."

"How many times have I told you to stick with limerick," Optimus scolded. "Battle mode!"

The cab separated from the trailer as the trailer broke into armor pieces. The cab unfolded revealing Optimus in his robot form. The armor pieces attached to Optimus' body as his optics glowed with activation. Optimus brought his ladder over his shoulder and fired a strong water gun at Sky-Byte. Sky-Byte took to the skies as Optimus fired his Water Missiles. Sky-Byte dodged the missiles with ease. With Sky-Byte far away from him, Optimus took off on foot for the bridge. The bridge opened as Optimus was near. Sky-Byte swooped in tackled Optimus on his side. Optimus rolled to his feet as he fired his Pulse Cannons. Sky-Byte drew his sword and deflected the bullets. He rushed in for a frontal strike. Optimus drew out his katana and blocked Sky-Byte's attempt. "Once a loyal servant to Galvatron as a Predacon now you're a low down Decepticon working for Scrash. What will Galvatron think?" Optimus said.

"Galvatron?" Sky-Byte spat. "He shows no respect. He never appreciates the efforts I put into the missions I carry out for him. Now Scrash, he's different. He cares and he's fair. He's not weak not like Galvatron was."

Optimus pushed Sky-Byte's arm in the air as he drew his second katana and dealt swift strikes to Sky-Byte's chest. Then Optimus revved his left tire and drilled it into Sky-Byte's side. Optimus disengage his battle armor as he returned his basic form. Missile batteries attached to his shoulder as Optimus opened fire on Sky-Byte. "Sky-Byte, you're a bot of honor, this is not what you want," Optimus said.

"Shut up!" Sky-Byte shouted. "How do you know what I want? I'm not the predacon you once know. I'm Sky-Byte, a faithful and loyal solider to Lord Scrash, king of all Decepticons!"

The cannons on Sky-Byte's shoulder pivot up and over and aimed at Optimus Prime. "Null Ray Cannons!" Sky-Byte shouted.

"That's Starscream's move," Optimus said. "I know how to handle this."

The cannons whined to max capacity as Sky-Byte fired his cannons. Optimus held his two katana close to his body as the blast came closer. The blast reached Optimus as he sliced the blast and split it down the middle. There was a huge explosion behind Optimus as Sky-Byte stood in horror. "He deflect it!" Sky-Byte trembled.

"Now move or I'll cut you down!" Optimus demanded.

Sky-Byte sensed the seriousness in Optimus' voice. He never saw Optimus when he's serious. He decided to play it safe and fled. "Vehicle mode!" Optimus shouted.

The mobile base came together and formed the trailer as Optimus transformed in the cab. The trailer linked up as Optimus pulled off towards the bridge. "Optimus?" Talon radioed.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"No need to go over there," Talon reported. "They returned to the city."

"Here?" Optimus questioned. "How?" Optimus pondered about that as he turned around and returned to base.

Hydra Cannon

Arcee was in mercy of Scrash but he didn't want to let Arcee go. He was having too much fun with his opponent. "Where's Optimus?" he asked. "He should be here by now."

Arcee let out a hiss in frustration. "He's coming," Arcee hissed.

"You're starting to bore me," Scrash said. He picked up Arcee and choke slammed her to the ground. Arcee let out a hiss of air as pain riddled through her body. Scrash took to the sky and charged up an energy ball with his hand. "Goodbye," he chuckled.

The energy ball was launched. Arcee saw the ball coming and rolled out of the way. She rose to her feet and fired several bullets at Scrash. Scrash dodged the bullets and landed on the ground. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Arcee said.

"My dear, I won't leave you alone until you become my pet," Scrash grinned.

"I'll never become your pet," Arcee snarled.

"Never say never," Scrash said. He held out his hand and it glowed. The virus in Arcee's left arm reacted. Arcee felt intense pain going through her body. She dropped her gun as she fell to her knees. "I…can't give in," she strained.

Arcee was trying not to scream to please Scrash's thirst for pain. "That's it, kneel before your new master," Scrash laughed. "Now say the words I want to hear and you'll be spared."

Scrash amped up the pain as Arcee dropped to the ground. The pain was too much for her CPU to handle. "I have to…withstand it," Arcee said. "But I'm about to lose my mind."

Scrash had a smirk on his face as he stopped the torture. The pain stopped as Arcee was breathing heavily. Scrash walked up to Arcee and kneeled in front of her. Arcee picked up her head as she glared at the Decepticon leader. Scrash picked up Arcee's chin and smiled lightly. "I'll let you live for now," he purred. "Only because I want you to tell Prime that Devil Z is the least of his worry."

Arcee's optics widened with the statement. "You don't mean…"

"Exactly. Now be gone!"

A portal opened up underneath Arcee as she went through it. Another portal opened up underneath the Autobots and transported them away. Devil Z stood up and looked at the skies. He held out his hand as ADA appeared in it. "Sir, the Autobots have vanished," Scourge reported. "Should we pursue?"

"No," Devil Z said. "Pursuing them will only delay my plans. I allowed the Decepticons to run wild for too long. Nightfire!"

"Yes sir," Nightfire responded.

"Recall all the Decepticon drones," Devil Z ordered. "From this point forward, you're in command of the drones."

"Sir?" Nightfire questioned.

"Scourge, I hereby placing you in command of the soldiers," Devil Z said. "Everyone is to report to Scourge and you will follow his orders for they will come from me. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Decepticons shouted.

"Shadow Striker?"

"Yes Lord Scrash," Shadow Striker responded.

"You are to report to me and me alone, is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Scrash," Shadow Striker bowed.

"ADA will be your partner," Devil Z continued. "If anyone has any problems with this, speak now!"

The area was deadly silent. "I have an issue sir," a drone spoke.

Devil Z turned his head and shot down the drone without hesitation. "Anyone else?" Devil Z asked.

Everyone shook their head. "My fellow Decepticons, from this point forward, we will be following in the footsteps of one of the ancients," Devil Z spoke. "His ideal of a Decepticon universe was clear and precise. No Decepticon alive, not even Galvatron, have come close to that vision. For is it I who will fulfill that dream and for it is I who will hand that dream to him on a golden platter."

ADA groaned as she woken up. She looked up and she saw her leader but he had a different aura than usual. "Lord Scrash?" she said softly.

Devil Z looked down on ADA. "You are awake," he said. "You are to work with Shadow Striker from now on. The control of the drones will be placed upon Nightfire."

"Why?"

"I have a different task for you and a different master for you to obey."

"Scrash, if I may ask, who is this ancient who you speak?" Scourge inquired.

"The Fallen Prime," Devil Z answered. Everyone went stiff. "It's only a matter of time before the stage is set for his arrival," he continued. "Once the stage is set, time will be on our side."


	28. Chapter 28: Slipstream

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 28

Slipstream

Flyby soared through the skies of Western Europe as she was transporting Wilson and T-Ai to their destination. T-Ai looked out the window and down at the cities below. The sun was high in the sky as all the buildings and civilians were seen below. Normally this would make T-Ai happy that she was spending some time with Wilson but the way he approached Optimus made her concerned.

Autobot Base

"Arcee, what you do back there was out of line," Optimus said. "Not only did you engage the enemy on your own but you allowed the enemy full access to T-Ai's database. Our whole operation would've been compromised."

"I know sir and I'm sorry," Arcee said.

"Optimus, don't blame her," T-Ai said. "She was just looking out for me."

"And you, on the other hand, knew better," Optimus said.

"I know," T-Ai said.

The door opened as Wilson walked into Sick Bay. "Sorry to interrupt but this is very important," Wilson said.

"What is it?" Optimus wondered.

"I need to borrow T-Ai," Wilson requested. "This is not a combat mission, just recon."

"You could borrow anyone else but why T-Ai?"

"She knows stuff that no one else knows," Wilson hinted. "I need her intelligence to help me sort out what Scrash is planning. I'm working on a lead and I'm about to meet the lead in person. I need her intellect to guide me in the right direction."

"And what is this lead about?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure," Wilson answered. "But my sister told me that she found evidence that there were Decepticons on this planet before you guys ever came here." Wilson turned his attention to T-Ai. "Please, I need your help," he pleaded.

"He's right," T-Ai agreed. "There is some stuff that I know that might help him. I have to go with him."

"Not alone," Optimus said. "Arcee…"

"Don't worry, Flyby is coming with us," Wilson interrupted.

"Still I need someone I can contact," Optimus said.

"Like I said, don't worry, Flyby is with us," Wilson insisted. "Come on T-Ai."

"See you later?" T-Ai smiled as she looked at Arcee.

Arcee nodded as T-Ai ran up to Wilson. "She will be returned safe and sound," Wilson promised and vanished with T-Ai.

Over Europe

"Anything?" Flyby asked.

"Nothing yet," Wilson answered.

"Um, why did you take me?" T-Ai wondered.

"The lead has some connection with what Unicron had told us. Remember?"

"I remember," T-Ai said.

Outside the Autobot Base

"I'm not too heavy for you am I?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson was carrying T-Ai on his back as T-Ai was weak from her battle with ADA earlier. "With the armor, I feel nothing," Wilson said. "But without it, I'm willing to bet that you're not heavy at all."

"You have your way with words," T-Ai said. Then she sensed a dark presence nearing. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Wilson wondered.

A dark gate opened beneath Wilson as it swallowed them whole. Wilson and T-Ai were transported to a dark dimension. "What the hell is going on?" Wilson wondered. "Who did this?"

"He did," T-Ai said.

Wilson looked back and saw that T-Ai had a serious look on her face. He turned to where T-Ai was looking and saw a large face in front of him. Wilson was ready to attack. "No!" T-Ai said. "I know him."

"Who is he?" Wilson wondered.

"The one known as the Chaos Bringer, Unicron," T-Ai introduced.

"It seems you've befriended a fleshling," Unicron said.

"What is it you want?" T-Ai asked. "I've done what you asked and I haven't told anyone. Why are you still connected to me?"

"My dear android, my ties with you is not over," Unicron said. "Until this threat is dealt with, you will answer to me whether you like it or not. Now report what you've learned."

"Scrash…I mean, Devil Z is up to something and it's on the Moon," T-Ai reported.

"Devil Z?" Unicron said. "Alpha Trion has failed to eliminate him."

"Who's Alpha Trion?" Wilson wondered.

"Later," T-Ai whispered.

"If Devil Z is on the Moon, he's up to his usual tricks," Unicron said. "I guess he didn't heed my warning when I confronted him hundreds of years ago."

"You met him?" Wilson said.

"I fought him and lost. Devil Z is not a cybertronian and yet he calls himself a Decepticon. He must be stopped."

"Don't worry, Optimus will handle him," T-Ai said.

Unicron erupted into laughter. "You think the disciple of Primus will defeat him?" Unicron said. "If that's what you believe, then this universe is better off as dead. Devil Z is nothing like anyone I've seen. He doesn't belong here. In order to defeat an outsider, you need an outsider of equal strength and that is impossible."

Over Europe

"I wonder if what Unicron say is true," T-Ai pondered.

"He's not lying," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?"

"Devil Z is not of this universe," Wilson said. "Though he was born here, he doesn't belong here."

"_Hey you dang woodchucks, quit chucking my wood!_"

"And what's with that ringtone?" T-Ai complained. "It's annoying."

"Hey, it's my phone and I'll put whatever I want as my ringtone," Wilson pouted. "Besides, this was my second choice."

"What was your first?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson went through his phone and played his first choice. Then there was a loud slap. "OW!" Wilson cried.

"Tsk," T-Ai hissed. "Humans."

"Androids," Wilson grumbled. He read the text and it was from Talon. "He's got a visual. You got the energon?"

"Of course," T-Ai flaunted.

"Location?" Flyby asked.

"Coliseum in Rome."

Flyby doubled back and head for Italy

Rome, Italy

Talon stood by a group of six cars as he waited for Flyby to arrive. He heard a scream of jet engines as he looked up. Flyby hovered in for a landing. The cockpit opened as T-Ai and Wilson jumped out. Flyby switched to robot mode and looked around. "Where's it is?" Wilson wondered.

Talon pointed at the six cars. The group consists of three mid-sized SUV, two pickup trucks and a full-sized SUV. "My sister led me to a group of cars?" Wilson said. "What a rip?"

"These cars aren't normal," Flyby said.

"She's right," T-Ai agreed. "I'm detecting faint traces of energon and an odd but familiar signature."

"Maybe they need an energon shot," Talon said.

T-Ai took out an energon crystal and tossed it at the cars. The energon struck the ground as the energy within transferred into the vehicles. "The energy signature? It's Decepticon," Flyby said.

"Shit!" the boys said.

"Why me?" T-Ai said.

Weapons were drawn as machinery started to power up. "Can we take on six Decepticons at once?" Talon wondered.

"Maybe," Wilson said. "But then again, who knows what they are compatible of. I mean, they could combine."

"He's has a point," Flyby agreed. "Some Decepticon teams are combiners."

"If it does come to that point, we should run," T-Ai suggested.

"But there is one thing that is bothering me," Wilson said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"This is the first time I've seen this group," Wilson said.

"Me too," T-Ai said.

"What does that mean?" Talon wondered. The full-sized SUV moved to the front of one of the mid-sized SUV. The pickup trucks lined up next to the mid-sized SUV as the remaining SUV brought up the rear. There was a hiss as the transformation started. Hands broke through the grills of the pickup trucks as arms pivot from the engine bulkhead and attached to the side of the vehicle. The roofs slid over the bed as the bed slid over the frame as an elbow joint was formed. The pickups attached to the steering wheels of the mid-sized SUV. The roof separated from the vehicle and pivot over the drive wheels to the ground. The remaining SUVs rolled up over the roof as the wires shot out from the engine block and attached to the full sized SUV, reeled it in and made the connection. Thrusters were ignited under the vehicles as the robotic being was stood up. The legs rotated as the doors detached from the hinges and wrapped around the lower leg. The roofs collapsed as the foot and ankles were formed. The full-sized SUV split from the drive wheels and pivot downwards to from the chest. The arms punched into the chest as the head popped up and hands were attached. The titan let out a thunderous roar upon activation. "Who dares to awaken the great Slipstream from his slumber?" the titan boomed. "Ye shall suffer a fate most gruesome for they will be punished to the upmost offense ever known to their species."

"We did Mr. Slipstream," Wilson said.

"Wilson!" T-Ai scolded.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Talon asked.

"He doesn't seem friendly," Flyby said.

Slipstream looked at Flyby then he looked down. Upon fixing his gaze on T-Ai, he took a knee and bowed his head. "Commander T-Ai, it's an honor to be in your presence," he said.

"Ah-ha, I knew it!" Wilson said. "You are a Decepticon."

"Eh?" T-Ai exclaimed.

Hydra Cannon

ADA was furious. She was in her lab muttering and cursing worse than a drunken sailor with seasickness whose been shot in the leg three times. Her body was heavily damaged from T-Ai's assault. ADA remembered the image vividly. "The nerves…" she muttered.

The door opened as Shadow Striker walked inside. She looked at ADA's body then at her avatar. "Someone had their ass handed to them," Shadow Striker said cheekly.

ADA ignored Shadow Striker and continued her repairs. "Anyways, Lord Scrash made us partners so it's my duty to see what's bugging you," Shadow Striker said.

ADA glared at Shadow Striker with a death look. "What do you care?" ADA said. "If I'm a loose cannon, it will only hurt your reputation. You only care about yourself and no one else."

"That's not true," Shadow Striker said. "Besides, I'm here to help you. I can tell that losing to T-Ai has dented your confidence greatly."

ADA stopped her repairs and looked at Shadow Striker. "How did you know that I lost to T-Ai?" ADA wondered. "No one knows but me."

"And me," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Who are you?" ADA asked.

"Shadow Striker, your partner. I'm here to guide you to victory so you'll never lose to T-Ai ever again."

ADA heard enough. Two long arms descended from the ceiling and pinned Shadow Striker to the wall. ADA hover over to Shadow Striker as another arm, armed with an energon knife, hovered near her neck. "Why can't you leave me alone?" ADA said. "I know it's you."

Shadow Striker let out a small laugh. "I'm busted," she admitted.

ADA released Shadow Striker as she chuckled with delight. "You're truly a woman with no face," ADA huffed.

Shadow Striker vanished as Kelly appeared. "It's who I am," Kelly smiled.

"Cut the act Empress," ADA scolded. "Show your true identity."

"Fine," Kelly sighed. "But you won't like it."

Kelly vanished as Empress revealed her true identity. ADA was shocked. "You're…you're…" ADA stuttered.

"You guessed it but you never really knew that it was true," Empress said. "But now you do."

Empress changed her identity once more to a young Brazilian model. "Why are you here?" ADA asked.

"To see if you're still interested in my offer," Empress smiled.

ADA remembered the offer Empress made earlier. Up to now, she doesn't have a solid answer. She felt the power boost during her battle but sensed no changes during her relaxed state. ADA begun to wonder if Empress did anything at all or it was all in her mind. "I don't have an answer," ADA said.

"What? You don't have an answer?" Empress said. "Well, I'm sorry sweetie, I need an answer now or I will take back what I gave you."

"Gave me?" ADA questioned. "You said I can keep it whether I like it or not."

"True but like all credit cards, I do have a hidden fee," Empress spoke softly. "If I don't receive an answer after use, I will take back what I gave you and more."

"More?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, you just have to wait."

Empress walked up to ADA's body and caressed it. "Sorry but I have business elsewhere," Empress said. "I can't wait for you."

Empress held her hand over ADA's face as black liquid exited from ADA's mouth. The liquid formed an 8 inch ball. "You have 24 hours to consider my offer," Empress advised. "If I don't have an answer by then, this will be mine forever. And I want an honest answer in order for me to return this to your body. You've been warned." Empress turned into Shadow Striker as she left ADA's lab. ADA looked at her body and wondered the type of damage Empress did to it.

Scrash's office

The door chimed as Scrash's guest requested for entrance. Scrash was viewing the map of the Earth and the geological map for his next point. "Come in," he granted.

The door opened as Shadow Striker walked in. "Ah, Shadow Striker, how nice of you to visit," Scrash greeted.

"Cut the cutesy act," Shadow Striker said. "I know who you are. There is no use of hiding it anymore, 'master'."

"Since when?" Devil Z asked.

"From the moment we met," Shadow Striker said. "When I saw you leaving your ship, I knew I met you somewhere but I can't place a finger on it. Then it donned on me, how can a Decepticon gain access to the heaviest secured Autobot facility to form his team without getting clearance? I wondered if he made a makeshift Autobot transponder but it wouldn't work for all Autobots requesting access must have their sparks scanned so that won't work. Then I thought about a body swap but that will be too obvious. So I jumped to a conclusion that both body and mind don't belong together. I contemplated about my theory for quite some time then it hit me. The Matrix of Conquest hasn't been used because it rejected the host but the being continue to function without flaw. That's when I remembered. Your mind may be dark but your body is Autobot. You took over Scrash's body because you don't have one."

"That's correct," Devil Z said. "This body is rather useless to me but it doesn't matter. I don't need the matrix just yet. I'm waiting for a certain time before its use is needed."

"You're quite clever but why me?" Shadow Striker wondered.

"Your devious mind led to the capture and marking of one of the fiercest fembots on Cybertron, Arcee," Devil Z smiled. "So I need your mind to plan an escape route for us when the ship is repaired. No doubt that Ultra Magnus has reported his findings to Optimus and Optimus is making the necessary changes to prep his crew for immediate takeoff."

"What kind of operation you want me to perform?" Shadow Strike asked.

"A delay operation," Devil Z requested.

"Causalities?"

"None, well not intentional. I do want the Autobots to survive."

"Shall I disable them?"

"Temporarily. You can destroy their ship and nothing else."

"Their ship? But how are they going to leave the planet?"

"They have Fortress Maximus."

"Hmm? This will be tough, disabling the Autobots and destroying their ship is a challenge. It's possible but I need complete schematics of their base."

"Already done," Devil Z presented.

Shadow Striker read the schematics and smiled. "The android will be a problem," Shadow Striker said. "I need her out."

"I'll provide her reason to come out. Just worry about the Autobots and I'll let you know when to execute it."

"As you wish, my lord," Shadow Striker bowed. She turned around and stopped at the door. She looked back at her leader. "Are you sure you're not using me for my intelligence?" she asked.

"If you are needed for something else, I will call," Devil Z grinned.

"I'll be waiting," Shadow Striker smiled as she left.

"Your android is a pain in the ass," Empress complained.

"Give her time," Devil Z said as he glared at the dark corner where Empress stood. "She's quite stubborn. If you leave her alone, she will come to you."

"So you got the android and the Autobots taken care of, what about the human?"

"He's mine," Devil Z oiled.

"All depends if I kill him first," Empress giggled as she vanished.

Italy

"Explain yourself," Wilson demanded.

"I don't work with the Decepticons," T-Ai said. "Honest."

"Then why did he call you 'Commander'?" Wilson asked.

"My apology, my lord," Slipstream said. "I should've explained myself before saying anything."

"My lord?" everyone questioned.

"Yes, Lord Wilson, the Dark Phoenix Prince," Slipstream said.

"I'm not a prince and I don't work for the dark side."

"You will in the future," Slipstream said.

"Anyways, do you know anything about this picture?" Wilson presented.

Slipstream zoomed in the picture and narrowed his optics. "All too well," he answered. "That was the first Earth transformer in Decepticon history."

"So your sister was right," T-Ai said. "There were Decepticons a hundred years ago."

"A hundred?" Slipstream said. "You're quite mistaken young one. The Decepticons have occupied this planet for a long time. We can call it our Cybertron in fact."

"How long have the Decepticons been here?"

"When did the Mayans establish civilization?" Slipstream wondered.

"Almost three thousand years ago," Talon said. "Are you saying that the Decepticons have been here for that long?"

"Pretty much," Slipstream said. "We were sent on a mission to harvest the planet's natural resources in small dosage until we had enough."

"Who authorized the mission?" Flyby asked. "Because I remember there was a ship that left Cybertron uncover the radar and haven't returned."

"That was the ship I was on," Slipstream said. "The mission was given to us by the Elders but I knew who organized the mission, Devil Z."

"Wait? The Elders sent you here to harvest the planet's natural resources?" T-Ai repeated. "That doesn't sound like them at all."

"Well it sounds exactly like them," Flyby said. "This happened before you were activated. During that time, the government was just as corrupt as the human's. Many told the Elders to reject their current path before tragedy occurred. Eons of the Civil War made the Elders change their minds. Unfortunately they didn't recall the ship. I had a feeling that someone was calling the shots from the background but I didn't think it was Devil Z himself."

"There is more," Slipstream said. "Devil Z expressed heavy interest in this planet for some reason. I was there when the Elders authorized the mission. And it was my first time seeing Devil Z with my optics. No one dared to question Devil Z with his intentions. So when we arrived on Earth, we started mining the resources. We made daily trips to the Moon nonstop."

"Why?" Wilson wondered.

"No one knew," Slipstream said. "But one did. Unicron." Holographic images projected from Slipstream optics and view images from his mission. "Unicron was on to Devil Z's scheme and decided to confront him directly. Something must've happened for Unicron to assume his robot mode and destroyed the Moon."

The image flickered away as T-Ai looked on with confusion. "But we just on the Moon," T-Ai said. "If Unicron destroyed it, how is it possible for the Moon to be there?"

"The Moon everyone knows is not the same moon that was born from the Earth itself," Slipstream said. "That moon is a fake. We were forced to build a metallic moon from scratch to restore balance on the planet. That didn't work so Devil Z brought in an asteroid about the same size and placed it in orbit. Unicron returned, onto Devil Z's persistence, and destroyed the asteroid. Unicron left not knowing that we had created an artificial moon in place. Since then, Unicron hasn't returned."

"So the Moon is a storage facility?" Flyby assumed.

"No one knows but Devil Z himself," Slipstream said. "But when we learned that he was killing off everyone, we were forced to hide. For hundreds of years, we were hiding from Devil Z until that fateful day in 20th century when Henry Ford made his first car. From that moment, we scanned and assumed the forms of Earth vehicles to conceal our identity. As of now, only 20 of us is still alive or less. All the running we made depleted our energon to the point we were forced into stasis."

"That explains the past but what's this talk about the future?" Wilson wondered.

"As of now, there are two of me on this planet," Slipstream said. I'm from the future, 100 years from now. And believe me when I say the future is dark. Devil Z has to be stopped before he completes his plan."

"That's what we're doing," Talon said. "But as of now, we haven't gained an advantage."

"You're not supposes to," Slipstream said.

"What do you mean?" Wilson wondered.

"Like I said, I'm from the future and this upcoming battle with Devil Z is already fixed," Slipstream explained. "You lose."

"Lose?" T-Ai said.

"You lose the battle with him," Slipstream continued. "The surviving Autobots take refuge on Earth as Cybertron is under Devil Z's clutches. Among them, Wilson, T-Ai, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Koji, the real Scrash, and the remaining forces under Elita One and Jetfire's command. Wilson and T-Ai start to create a taskforce to combat Devil Z's incoming Nexusians. Talon and Koji create plans to stop the forces with Ultra Magnus' expertise. Earth's medicine has evolved greatly with the Autobots arrival so humans have found a way to live longer to ensure that Devil Z is destroyed. At the same time, T-Ai has found the sleeping Decepticons that renounce their ways with Devil Z and awaken them. Now under her command, the Decepticons were known as the Paladin Guard with me as commander."

"Did we win?" Wilson asked.

Slipstream shook his head. "The war is fixed," Slipstream said. "There is no way you can win. I've seen it. It's hopeless."

"It is hopeless," a dark voice soothed.

Slipstream froze in fear as he recognized the voice. "Devil Z," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Cleaning up the past and cleaning up your mess," Devil Z said. "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing," Slipstream denied.

Devil Z narrowed his optics in disbelief. "Once a liar, remains a liar for life," Devil Z said. "I knew something about you was different ever since Unicron destroyed the Moon. Now I know."

Devil Z moved in as Slipstream let out a horrified gasp. Flyby's optics widened with horror. Devil Z had punched a hole through Slipstream's thick armor and held his spark in his hand. "You're not the Slipstream I've employed," Devil Z whispered. "I figured it out when I detected two of the same energy signatures on the planet. Now, why I decided to keep you alive and not kill your present self? Simple, I can't find him but you are easy to spot now that you have energon coursing through you. Now I know where your present self is. I will now allow anyone to derail eons of planning. Join your brothers on the other side."

Devil Z crushed Slipstream's spark to oblivion. T-Ai and Flyby watched in horror as Slipstream collapsed to the ground. Devil Z looked at Flyby and smiled. "Relax, I won't touch you," he said. "You're too special to be killed that easily. That honor will go to your brother."

"You will pay," Flyby promised.

"Make me," Devil Z smiled. Then he turned his attention to Wilson. "Anger, the same emotion you gave me 5 years ago. If only you cooperated with me, none of this would've happened. Your planet would've been left alone."

"Knowing you, you'll never leave Earth alone," Wilson said. "As long you have a reason to be here, no one will be safe from your grasp. I swear upon my life, I will kill you. I will bring Earth out of the darkness you plunged into."

"Even my army?" Devil Z said. "What about ADA? Don't you still have feelings for her?"

"No matter who they are, if they are Decepticon, I'll kill them all," Wilson promised.

"We'll see," Devil Z said then he vanished.

"What was he talking about?" Talon wondered.

"I wish I knew," Wilson said. "Whatever it was, it wouldn't make the situation any better. We can't afford stealth. The Earth needs us more than ever."

"And you say that because…" T-Ai trailed.

"He's finally making his move," Wilson said. "Prepare for darkness and sorrow like none other. If we don't win, this will be the Age of Devil Z."


	29. Chapter 29: Same Master, Old Student

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 29

Same Master, Old Student, New Evil

It was rush hour in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone was either heading home from work or going to work for the night shift. Either way, traffic was a headache. Horns honk as impatient drivers were rushing to get to their destination. A local bus driver was driving her route. Her route ran through rural streets near shopping plazas. Her bus was rather empty as it was her first run. She was heading to her first stop to pickup her first group of the afternoon. She approached the stop and opened the door. Passengers rolled in and paid their fare. The driver closed the door and pulled off from the bus stop. Like a professional driver, none of the passengers felt the bus leaving or stopping. The ride was very smooth and the passengers loved it. The driver reached another stop as a young couple boarded the bus. The driver looked at the couple through the mirror as she let out a heavy sigh.

"_When will I get a man I will marry someday?_" she said to herself. "_Being single sucks. All my friends keep rubbing, flashing their boyfriends in my face and I loathe them!_"

The driver made a right turn and slammed on the brakes. One of the passengers walked up to the driver with concern. "_What's wrong?_" the passenger asked.

The driver pointed out the window as the passenger looked on with horror. Outside was a group of drones discussing their plans. One of them looked back and saw the bus. "Boo," he said.

Tires spun as the bus backed out from the street and hauled ass. "So everyone got the plan?" the lead drone asked.

"Yes sir," the other drones saluted.

"Move out," the lead drone ordered.

The drones scattered and moved into position. These drones were not like the other drones the Autobots dealt with. These drones are slightly weaker and they carry the level of worker-drones. They have no offense or defense. If they were attacked, they must seek shelter or perish. They don't have the doppelganger program like the others. These drones are transport drones and as to what task they are to carry out, you'll just have to wait and see.

The drones formed a 1¼ mile radius of Tokyo Radio Tower. In total, all 8 drones were in position and awaiting further instructions. A space bridge opened as Railracer and Landfill walked out. "Alright decepticons, whatever it is you're planning, it won't work," Landfill said.

One of the drones looked back at the Autobots and ignored them. "I say, how highly rude of them to ignore us," Railracer fumed.

"I guess they need a lesson in respect," Landfill said as he clapped his hands. The combiners took out their guns and fired. The drone looked back and saw the bullets coming towards him. He pulled out a shotgun and squeezed the trigger.

BOOM went the gun as the slug clashed with the Autobot's bullets. "Leave us alone, we're working," he said.

The combiners were baffled. Normally, the Decepticons were itching for a fight but now they're reserved and focused. "Railjets!" Railracer shouted.

Railracer glided across the ground as he was ready to take out one of the drones. Then a cannon blast struck Railracer from the side and crashed into a building, destroying it. "Railracer!" Landfill called.

Landfill looked where the blast came from and saw Man-O-War in his vehicle mode. He was chuckling with pride. "Ha! I derailed a super train," he laughed.

"Man-O-War?" Landfill questioned. "Normally the Jet Corp never show up by themselves for combat unless it's just Nightfire. So if Man-O-War is here, then…"

Just then Landfill received a power kick to the back by Caliburst. Landfill stumbled forward as he tries to regain his balance. Sunstorm got underneath Landfill and flipped him into the sky. Nightfire and Slugslinger fired missiles as they struck Landfill and forced him to separate. "Man, these Autobot chumps are getting soft these days," Slugslinger teased.

Rubble crumbled as Railracer rose to his feet. "Come at me and find out how soft we really are," he egged.

"No problem," Sunstorm chuckled.

Just as Sunstorm was ready to attack, there was a hum in the air. Everyone looked up as a massive ring about a mile in radius in the sky. "It's time," Nightfire said. "Take your position. Make sure that not one drone gets hurt, understood?"

"Yes sir," the Jet Corp said.

Railracer drew out his gun and started firing at the Jet Corp. The Jet Corp countered with their bullets to shield themselves. One bullet stray pass the Jet Corp and headed for one of the drones. Man-O-War spotted the bullet and shot it down. "Why would he do that?" Railracer wondered. He spotted the Build Team moving in the background and thought up of a plan. Railracer made complete eye contact with Wedge. Railracer motioned his optics to the drones. Wedge looked at the drones and got the hint. The Build Team took aim and locked on to the drones. Then bullets rained on the Build Team. Wedge looked up and saw Ruination in the air. "You again," Wedge hissed.

"What's up Wedgie boy?" Ruination chuckled.

"Great, Ruination is here too," Railracer said. "We need backup. Optimus, come in."

"Forget it," Man-O-War said. "Your communication to your base or any Autobots is rendered useless."

"With my communication cut off, I'm screwed," Railracer said. "I have no choice but to do it."

There were two hisses as Railracer separated. "Hey, what's the deal with Railracer leaving us?" Rapidrun wondered.

"The situation is too dangerous in our current state," Railspike stated. "We've been cut off, someone have to alert the base. Rapidrun, I need you to call Optimus."

"On it," Rapidrun said. He took off running hoping to leave the Decepticon communication jam. Railspike and Midnight Express drew out their guns and opened fire at the Jet Corp. The Jet Corp returned fire at the trains in retaliation. Then there was a sound that stopped the battle. It was pulsating and vibrating the air. The ring glowed bright as a clear liquid filled the ring.

The air started to shake violently along with the ground as an object was about to emerge from the ring. "What's coming?" Railspike wondered.

"You'll see," Nightfire laughed.

"Now!" the lead drone shouted.

Each drone took out a short stick and extended until it was 60 feet tall. Then they jammed it into the ground and move clockwise around the perimeter 50 feet from the previous staff. Once the area was surrounded, the drones stopped and assumed their position. The drones formed energy links to their respective staffs and powered it up. The staffs glowed with power and shot into the warpgate. The energy link started reeling in an object from the gate. "It's coming," Wedge said.

Meanwhile, Rapidrun was able to go beyond Man-O-War's jamming field and made the comlink to the base. "Base, this is Rapidrun, come in," he radioed. "This is an emergency."

"State the emergency," T-Ai requested.

Rapidrun turned around and he was speechless. "Rapidrun, are you there?" T-Ai called. "Rapidrun, what's going on?"

"You and Optimus need to be right away," Rapidrun said calmly.

"Why?"

"Just come," Rapidrun repeated.

Once the request was made, Rapidrun rushed back to battle. Rapidrun rejoined with his group and looked on with curiosity. "What's going on?" Rapidrun wondered.

"We're about to find out," Midnight Express said.

A small metallic tip descended from the gate. It was about 5 feet long before it started to expand until it nearly consumed the ring. "It's…it's a drill," Rapidrun said.

"Keep it steady!" one of the drones shouted.

"We have to destroy it!" Railspike said.

The trains took aim and opened fire. Ruination aimed his multi-barrel gun and shot down the bullets. "You're not destroying this drill," he boomed.

The trains were about fed up. They link up once more as Railracer raced towards the drill. Jet Crop was aware with Railracer's move. Man-O-War switched to vehicle mode as the jets fed their power into Man-O-War's cannon. Man-O-War took aim and fired. The blast broke Railracer apart and took the trains down for the count. The drill continued to descend closer to the ground as Wedge was thinking of a plan on stopping the drill. "If that drill makes contact with the ground, it can literally split the city in two," Wedge observed. "It has to be stopped."

"Wedge, what do we do?" Heavyload asked.

"You know what will happen once it makes contact," Grimlock reminded.

"I know, I'm thinking," Wedge said.

"Think all you want, I'm shooting it down," Hightower said.

Hightower took aim and fired a bullet. The bullet was blocked by Ruination. Wedge looked at the drone then at the drill. "We have to kill the drones," Wedge said.

The Build Team scattered as they singled out the drones to gun down. Jet Corp and Ruination followed the Build Team to prevent them from gunning the drones down. Wedge didn't even shoot and saw that the Decepticons were ready to attack. "Slag," Wedge hissed. Wedge put his gun away and raised his hand in the air to signal his surrender. Wedge watched helplessly as the tip of the drill made contact with the ground. A massive quake rattled the city as the sheer weight of the drill upset the ground. The tip started to rotate as it was drilling into the ground. With the weight of the drill on the tip, it started to dig into the ground. The drilling rattled the city. Windows blew, gas line erupting and building crumbled as the drill performed its task. "The drill is independent!" the drone shouted.

"Back to base," Nightfire ordered.

The Decepticons retreated as the Build Team looked on as the drill bore a massive hole into the ground. "We have to stop it," Heavyload said.

"Right but why did the Decepticons leave it alone?" Wedge wondered.

Hightower aimed his gun at the drill and fired a bullet. The bullet bounced off the drill as the hullplating was polarized. "Independent?" he laughed. "Now I know."

Then sirens blared as Optimus arrived on the scene. T-Ai stepped out from Optimus as he switched to robot mode. "Holy slag! It's huge!" T-Ai exclaimed.

"So this is what Magnus was talking about," Optimus said. "How interesting. T-Ai, begin to take scans of the machine and figure out a way to disable it."

"If I can see the drill tip, it will help," T-Ai said.

"I saw the tip clearly, I can provide the information," Wedge said.

"Then take me to the base," T-Ai requested. Wedge picked up T-Ai as he headed for base.

"We have to destroy it right here," Optimus said.

"No can do Optimus," Hightower said. "It's independent. It can shield itself from any gunfire."

"Is that so?" Optimus pondered. "But the big question is this, what purpose does this drill serve?"

Hydra Cannon

Nightfire walked up to his commander's door and rang for entrance. "Enter!"

Nightfire opened the door and he felt an ominous dark aura rush over him. "Lord Scrash, the drill have been placed," Nightfire reported.

"And the Autobots?"

"As you expected, they saw it."

"Did they try?"

"And failed miserably," Nightfire smiled.

"Good work. Continue with the operation."

"As you wish," Nightfire bowed and left. The door closed as Empress showed herself. "So, who are you today?" she asked. "Scrash or Devil Z?"

"You got a lot of nerves to ask me that question," Devil Z grumbled.

"Sorry," Empress said. "It's just that you've been keeping this secret from your troops for quite some time. When will you tell them your true identity?"

"The day they die," Devil Z chuckled. "If they know who I am, I'll have a mutiny on my hands and I 'hate' to kill all my loyal followers."

"Speaking of followers, here comes one now," Empress giggled.

The door chimed as Devil Z wondered who was asking for entrance. "Come in," he granted.

The door opened as ADA walked in. She was a mess. Her skin tone dropped drastically. Her skin was sickly pale. Her hair lost color and structure. ADA was weak and starving. "ADA, what happened?" Devil Z asked as he expressed his concern.

"That bitch!" ADA pointed. "She robbed my body half of its power and I'm still losing power. Then to make it worse, I can't leave my body. Once my spark crystal runs out of power, I'm dead."

Empress was grinning with glee. Devil Z turned his attention to Empress and wondered what her plan was. "Well, look who came crawling back to me," Empress chuckled.

"Return what belongs to me," ADA demanded.

"No!" Empress refused. "You made an agreement with me and you failed to keep your part of the deal."

"What deal?" Devil Z wondered.

"I agreed to give her a sample of my powers for a trial," Empress explained. "In return, I expect ADA to give me a solid answer if she likes it or not and she hasn't. So as the repoman, I took back what I gave."

ADA walked up to Empress and grabbed her shoulder. "Give it back," she pleaded. "I need it."

"I will not return what I took," Empress said with a straight face.

"Please, I beg of you," ADA said.

"Grovel all you want, the answer is still no," Empress said as she threw ADA to the ground. ADA's energy was critically low. Her life could end at any moment. She had to do something to keep herself alive. She didn't want her life to end like this. ADA gathered the energy she had left and kneeled in front of Empress. With her hands on the ground and her forehead resting on top, ADA surrendered her dignity. "Please, I wish to be your student Master Empress," ADA said. "Provide me the ways needed to achieve the hybrid stage. And if needed, I surrender my spark crystal you."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear," Empress said. Empress walked up to ADA and lift up her head. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

ADA shook her head.

"Now in order for this to be successful, I need you to remove yourself from all previous attachments to Cybertron and Earth."

"All attachments?" ADA questioned.

"That's right," Empress smiled.

ADA looked at her commander and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Lord Scrash, forgive me for what I'm about to do," ADA apologized.

Empress looked ADA in the eyes as ADA waited. "This will be quick and painless," she explained.

"What are you going to do?" ADA asked.

Empress answered ADA's question but not verbally. She answered it with a kiss. ADA was stunned with the kiss. Empress backed away from ADA as she inhaled white energy from ADA's body. Once the white energy stopped, Empress breathed dark energy into ADA's mouth. It continued for a good minute and a half. Empress started to feel weak from the power transfer. She broke off the link and dropped to the ground. "Man, that took a lot out of me," Empress sighed.

ADA dropped to the ground and started to convulse. "What's wrong with her?" Devil Z asked.

"She's resisting," Empress answered. "Apparently, she still has one attachment she refuses to part with. I'll go and see who it is."

Empress touched ADA's head and formed a mental link. "Let me see what you see," Empress said. "Your mind is mine."

Autobot Base

T-Ai scanned Wedge's memory banks and pulled up the images of the drill exiting the warp gate. T-Ai stood with question as she replayed the video over and over again. Arcee was walking by when she saw that T-Ai was stumped big time. She decided to mess with her. "Something too hard for a super computer like yourself?" she teased.

"No," T-Ai said. "I'm just marveling over the design of this drill."

Arcee looked at the screen and tilts her head to the side. "That little thing?" she pointed.

T-Ai switched the video feed to tower camera near the drill site. Once Arcee saw the size, she held her voice box. "Who sent it?" Arcee wondered.

"Take a guess," T-Ai said.

"Devil Z?" Arcee whispered.

"Most likely," T-Ai sighed. "I guess what Wilson said is right, he is making his move but why now?"

"It could be related to the drills," Arcee guessed.

"Maybe but what are they made of? What's powering them? What's their purpose? How long are they suppose to remain underground? I need answers to those questions in order for me to devise a plan to disabling the drill from harming the planet and endangering the humans. Already, 100 people have been confirmed dead. Thousands are missing. This is so far one of the least costly Decepticon attack in terms of humans."

"Do you think Optimus will send the Build Team to repair the city?" Arcee wondered.

"Who knows," T-Ai said.

"Arcee!" a voice called.

T-Ai cringed when she heard the voice. "Don't tell me he's here?" she shuddered.

"Afraid so," Arcee smiled.

Tokyo

Optimus looked as the drill was finally underground. Ultra Magnus flew in time to see the dirt collected covering the hole. "I heard that a drill was launched," he said.

"You just missed it," Optimus said.

"Man, Scrash is one unpredictable con," Magnus sighed.

"Primus, can you give us guidance as for what to do next?" Optimus asked.

Primus emerged from Optimus as a cybertronian avatar. "For now, nothing," he answered. "I agree Scrash is quite unpredictable. He's not out for energy but for something else. I'm not sure on what his intentions are just yet. But there is one thing you can do and is to support the boy."

"Wilson?" Optimus questioned.

"Why should we listen to a human?" Magnus fumed.

"He knows more than any of us," Primus said. "The information he carries can prevent a tragedy from happening on this planet. But yet a bigger tragedy has to occur before the tipping point of the war."

"What kind of tragedy?" Optimus wondered.

"Mass extinction," Primus said.

"On which planet?" Magnus asked.

Primus provided no answer as he retreated back inside Optimus.

"What was that?" Magnus wondered.

"I think there is something or someone who is far worse than Scrash," Optimus said.

Hydra Cannon

Empress had successfully entered ADA's mind to find the obstacle that was prevent ADA from moving on. She went through her current blank mind looking for anything. Then she felt a familiar presence up ahead. She quickly went to the source and felt warmth inside the cold dark mind. Empress saw a candle burning in the darkness. "What the hell is this?" she spat.

Empress reach to destroy the candle but her hand was blocked. "A force field huh?" she said. "No one can resist Empress but me."

How arrogant.

Empress attempted once more but no avail. Now her hand started to get hot as the force field was burning her skin. Empress was forced to back off. "Fine," she huffed. "Guardian of ADA's mind, show yourself to me."

The candle went out as an eerie wind blew. The candle exploded into a ball of flame as a familiar figure stood in front of Empress. "Ah, you're her attachment to the Earth," she smiled. "Well, I guess you took of ADA real well."

"You will not taint her mind," Wilson said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Empress pouted.

"Leave or be destroyed."

"A failsafe threatening me? Know your place boy!"

Empress went on the attack and jammed her arm through him. Her dark energy started to fill his body as he faded away. "You're mine," she chuckled.

Autobot Base

"You're here for my checkup are you?" Arcee assumed.

"Yes I am," Wilson said. "Hello T-Ai."

"Humph!" T-Ai huffed.

"Stick in the mud," Wilson grumbled. "Come on, we don't need this negativity. If she continue to pout like that, she'll get wrinkles on her 'flawless' skin."

T-Ai felt her face hoping that wrinkles don't form. She looked back and saw Wilson was laughing as he retreated to Sick Bay with Arcee. T-Ai growled in anger. "Ooh, I hate him!" she said.

Then T-Ai felt a sharp pain in her spark crystal. "What was that?" she wondered.

T-Ai looked at the monitor and saw no attacks. "Was that Koji?" she thought. "It can't be. Besides Wilson, the only person I have a connection is…it can't be."

Sick Bay

Arcee sat on a bed as she waited for her examination. "The only thing I'm going to do is scan your left arm to check on the virus status," Wilson explained.

"Go ahead doc," Arcee granted.

Wilson reached for a scanner when his bracelet slipped from his wrist and dropped to the ground. Wilson looked on the ground and wondered why did the nanobytes acted the way they did.

"You know, some say that it could be a sign that someone close to you is in danger," Arcee said.

"But that has to mean that it's someone that the nanobytes and I know personally," Wilson said. "But I can't think of one right now."

Hydra Cannon

Empress stood next to ADA's body. "Get up," she said. "Your master won't take any slackers."

ADA groaned as she woke up. "My head, "she groaned. ADA slowly stood up and saw her commander and Empress. "What happened to me?" ADA wondered.

"A whole new life," Empress said. "Now bow before Devil Z, your master."

"Master?" ADA said. "I thought Scrash was my master."

"Scrash is nothing but an alias, a host to my living energy," Devil Z said. "I am Devil Z, lord and master of the Decepticons. And as of now, you are a Nexian."

"Nexian?" ADA questioned.

"As we speak, we are following in the footsteps of the Father of the Decepticons," Devil Z explained. "We are currently looking for the Nexus so we can fulfill his dreams."

"But Galvatron is dead," ADA said.

"Silly girl," Empress laughed. "Galvatron doesn't come close. The one we're talking about is a Prime."

ADA's eyes widened with shock. "You don't mean…"

A dark gate opened in front of ADA as a pair of dark cold red optics peered through the eternal darkness of a prison. "ADA, I want you to meet _my _master," Devil Z said. "Bow in the presence of Megatronus Prime, better known as The Fallen."

"So the legends are true," ADA said. "The Fallen Prime that declared vengeance on Primus is alive. So the legend of the Prime Planet is true?"

"We're standing on it as we speak," Devil Z said.

"My dear ADA, you've been infused with a portion of my powers along with Devil Z's," The Fallen spoke. "As of now, you are a herald to my army and a citizen to my race. Once the Nexus is ours, the universe will know our kind, the Nexians. Follow Devil Z's order and I guarantee a life you always dream of."

"So that power is coursing through me right now?" ADA said.

"That's right and right now I have a task for you," Empress said.

"What is it?"

"It will be…fun," Empress laughed.


	30. Chapter 30: Assualt

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 30

Doomsday Part 1 – Assault

"Hi, my name is Arcee. Right now I'm in complete shock of the current situation we're in right now. I could tell you what the situation is now but that will defeat the purpose of giving you a backstory of the events that led to it. All I can say is, I'm the only Autobot who's not in the field because I rather be in the base than out there. Now you're wondering, where's T-Ai. Well she's not here. She's off on another mission. All I can say is this, what's the worst that can happen?"

Arcee stood in front of the monitor that displayed the world map. Tiny red dots lit up the map as small amount of blue lights attend to the red ones.

2 days ago

"You did what?"

"I said I'm sorry," Arcee said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Wilson said. "What were you thinking when you followed him through the portal?"

"I had to help my friends."

"I get that but how can you allow yourself to get caught by him."

"He was too fast for me," Arcee explained. "I haven't met anyone like him before. I can't read his movements."

Wilson let out a sigh to calm his nerves. "That explains why the virus consumed your arm," Wilson said. "I've prepared a treatment that can subdue the virus. But since you allowed him to torture you, you have to be punished."

"Punished?" Arcee questioned. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you don't tell me what to do."

"Want me to pull rank?" Wilson threatened.

"Do you want _me_ to pull rank?"

Wilson held his arm close to him as his bracelet formed an onboard computer. He pressed a button and the intruder alert was tripped. "A Decepticon has invaded the base!" Optimus shouted.

"Cut it out!" Arcee scolded. Wilson pressed the button and the alert was silenced. "What did you do?" Arcee wondered.

"Disable your firewall," Wilson said. "The firewall is the only that's masking your Decepticon signature. Will you listen to me now?"

"Fine," Arcee sighed.

"You are to remain here in the base for three days until the firmware suppress the virus," Wilson instructed.

"Three days?" Arcee exclaimed.

"It would've been three minutes but your arm."

"What am I suppose to tell Optimus?"

"I'll handle that."

Arcee and Wilson left Sick Bay and found Optimus in the control room. "Prime, you're just the person I want to see," Wilson said.

Optimus turned his head and looked at Wilson. "What do you want this time?" he asked.

"Dang, I can't come up and greet you?"

"Out with it."

"Fine," Wilson said. "Arcee can't leave the base for three days. I've installed a new firmware that's going to leave her defenseless. That's cool?"

"Fine with me," Optimus said.

"And I need to borrow T-Ai."

"No."

"Why not?" Wilson whined.

"T-Ai has spent too much time with you and started to pick up your bad habits," Optimus explained.

"What bad habits?" Wilson asked. "I don't have any bad habits."

Optimus kneeled in front of Wilson and got real close to him. "Playing loud music, acting obnoxious," Optimus listed. "Being sarcastic and a smart aleck. Need I continue?"

Wilson had no comment. "This time, I really need her," Wilson pleaded. "I have a 5 man operation that's going to severe the Human-Decepticon link. And T-Ai agreed to help."

Optimus turned his attention to T-Ai and started to think. "How long?" Optimus asked.

"Two days tops," Wilson answered. "Once we're done, I don't need T-Ai anymore."

"That's putting it nicely," T-Ai said.

"Two days," Optimus granted. "No more than that."

"If anything happens that's going to delay my mission, I'll let you know," Wilson promised.

"Just bring her back in one piece," Optimus said.

"Come on T-Ai," Wilson called. "Let's go."

"See ya Arcee," T-Ai waved.

"Have fun," Arcee smiled. Arcee watched as T-Ai left the base with Wilson. Then she looked at her leader. "Something eating you?" she asked.

"It's what Primus said to me earlier," Optimus answered. "It seems this war we're in involves humans as well."

"Humans?"

"He said that Wilson is the only one who knows our enemy right now but he also spoke of a great tragedy."

"What kind?"

"A mass extinction."

"Of what?"

"He didn't say."

"So that means it's either us or the humans."

"We have to get Wilson to cooperate with us."

"Isn't he cooperating as it is?"

"As a free agent. If I can make him a full-fledge Autobot, I can make him speak."

"Forcing membership on an innocent doesn't sound like you Optimus. I think this war is changing you, for the worse."

"I'll be in my office," Optimus said and left.

"Wait, where's Ultra Magnus?" Arcee wondered.

"Where else? Why?"

"Just asking." Optimus left the room as Arcee looked at T-Ai's research. She examined T-Ai's finding and noticed that she was getting scans from the outer layer. The internal mechanism was unknown and Arcee knew only one person that had the chance of scanning the drill entirely.

Miami

There was a ball of fire as Wilson and T-Ai landed on the ground. "Man, I love teleporting," T-Ai said. "It's quick and fast!"

"Uh-huh," Wilson said flatly.

"So, are we going to the beach?" T-Ai wondered. "I heard of a Christmas theme park on TV, can we go there? Ooh, how about we go to Orlando, theme park city of Florida. Or…"

"Or we complete our mission like I promised," Wilson said.

"Aw, you're no fun," T-Ai complained.

"T-Ai," Wilson scolded.

"I know," T-Ai sighed. "Alexis is our target. We have to break that link in order to ensure the safety of all humans on Earth."

"Thank you," Wilson smiled.

Wilson took one step and felt a familiar presence. T-Ai sensed it too. "You felt that?" Wilson asked.

"Big time," T-Ai said. "But who does it belong to?"

Wilson felt Devil Z's presence but at the time same time, a presence he could trust. "Come out Alexis!" Wilson called.

There was an echo of a woman's laughter in the air. "That's not Alexis' voice, is it?" T-Ai wondered.

"It's not," Wilson said. "I know who it belong to. Isn't that right ADA?"

Dark energy slithered across the ground and climbed as ADA appeared in front of them. "Well, the human is quite brilliant," she smiled.

"ADA? Is that you?" T-Ai wondered.

"In the flesh," ADA said.

"What happened?"

"I've changed."

"For the worst," Wilson said. "How can you allow yourself to have your life taken away from you for power?"

"You don't know what it likes to be second best," ADA said. "The humiliation of T-Ai besting me in everything, embarrassing me in front of my drone army. They don't respect me like they did. Now they follow Nightfire and what do I have? Nothing but my pride. Tsk, even my pride is shattered because of you."

"You don't have to do this," T-Ai said. "You can leave the Decepticon and be with us. You can change your life around."

"Are you showing pity to me?" ADA fumed. "Don't talk to me like I'm Scourge, Prime!"

"I'm saying this because you have a chance to be saved," T-Ai said. "Don't fall into the darkness known as the Decepticon."

"HA!" ADA laughed. "Decepticon is what I'm not. I'm a Nexian."

"A cell phone company?" Wilson questioned.

"No you fool! I'm a…wait, Nexian is a phone company?"

"Indian cell phone company to be exact," Wilson said.

"Really? How _odd_?" ADA said.

"You'll be surprised how many menacing words get squashed because it means something else," Wilson pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way," ADA said. "Anyway, back to what I'm saying. I'm a Nexian, a new generation of warriors. Along with my master, Devil Z, Megatronus Prime will rise again!"

"Wait, did you say Megatronus?" T-Ai said.

"Is he bad?" Wilson wondered.

"You have no idea," ADA oiled. ADA raised her arm as a cannon replaced her hand. She fired one shot and made contact. Smoke lingered as ADA smiled with pride. Then the smoke budges. ADA saw a hint of silver metallic wings underneath. The wings pushed the smoke away as T-Ai charged in for close combat.

Autobot Base

Ultra Magnus walked into the main room and saw Arcee working. "Alright, make it quick," Magnus rushed. "I was middle of something important."

"Ultra Magnus, during your mission, did you see one of the drills?" Arcee asked.

"I did."

"Did you scan it?"

"Thoroughly. Why?"

"T-Ai's and Wedge's scans only show the outer layer. I hope you had a chance to do an interior scan."

"I did."

"Can I have it?" Arcee requested.

"Why?" Magnus wondered.

"I hope in figuring out how to disable the drills to save lives."

"You can't disable it."

"Nothing is impregnable."

"It's not that. It's nuclear. If you blow it up, you can take out a country."

"It's that dangerous?"

"And if you do manage to disable it, how are you going to rid of it? It's too big and too heavy for Fortress Maximus to move it."

"In other words, we can't stop it."

"Unless you destroy their warpgate without disrupting the laws of relative, imagine the anomies that can escape through that warpgate. You can destroy the planet or the universe."

"There have to be a way in stopping it," Arcee said.

"There is one way," Magnus said. "Destroy the drones and the drill won't make the trip. But they will be heavily guarded by Decepticon soldiers most likely other drones. Good luck in figuring out how to stop them. Scrash is quite brilliant."

"He's not," Arcee said.

"If you don't control that temper, he'll get you too," Magnus said as he left.

Arcee tilts her head to the side in wonder. "Why would he say that?" she said to herself. Arcee scanned herself and picked up a faint Decepticon signature. "So that why he wants me here, I'll create problems on the field if I went," Arcee said. Arcee looked at her left hand and formed a fist. "He won't get me."

Miami

The air cracked and snapped as people moved on with their lives. People though it was a jet going supersonic or a distance thunderstorm looming.

At Haulover Beach, beachgoers enjoyed the perfect fall day in Miami. Like how it is in the city, there were snaps and cracks overhead. People wondered where it was coming from. Then there was a boom. Something red streaked across the sky and impacted the sand below. Beachgoers flee in terror. A hand grabbed the top of the crater as T-Ai pulled herself up. "Man, she's strong," she said.

T-Ai felt a presence approaching and looked up. ADA drove her knee into T-Ai's abdomen. "T-Ai!" Wilson called.

ADA looked up and smiled at her opponent. "Sorry, she's out for the moment," she giggled.

Wilson peered into the crater and saw the blank look in T-Ai's eyes. Wilson dropped in for an aerial attack. ADA jumped out of the crater and zip passed Wilson. Wilson double back and gave chase. ADA turned around and she was punched in the face. Then Wilson dealt a power kick and sent ADA to the ground. Wilson dropped to the ground to finish ADA off. ADA sat up and saw Wilson coming towards her. Then she saw something that didn't make sense. His armor was smoking and the sand crystallizing with each step Wilson took. "Maybe his armor is overheating," ADA assumed. "If I work him to the bone, his suit will give up."

ADA stood up and readies herself for a counterattack. "Retreat!" a voice shouted.

"Who's that?" ADA wondered.

"It's me," Devil Z said. "I'm talking to you telepathically. Stop your mission and return to base."

"But sir, I have the advantage," ADA argued. "His suit is overheating."

"Exactly. If his suit turns red, you will be dead! Now retreat."

"Yes sir," ADA groaned. ADA let out a growl in frustration. "Next time, boy!" she said and vanished.

Wilson came to a stop and stared at the spot ADA was. Then he felt something hot on his skin. "HOT!" he shouted. "Power down!"

Wilson's armor retreated to the bracelet form then he ripped the bracelet from his wrist and threw it on the ground. "That was close," he sighed. Wilson turned around and ran to where T-Ai laid. He jumped into the crater and examined T-Ai. "T-Ai, wake up," he called.

No response. Wilson placed his ear to T-Ai's chest hoping he can hear something. Sure enough, he heard a heartbeat. "She's alive," he smiled. "Just knocked out. But I can't leave her here. The thing is, I don't know if she's heavy or not given the fact that she's an android."

Wilson heard siren approaching from a distance. "Damn, someone called the cops," he grumbled. Wilson tested T-Ai's weight by making her sit up. "Mmhmm, she's not as heavy as I thought," Wilson said. "I guess ADA was prepared in case…" Then his cheeks turned red. "Whatever," he said.

Wilson picked up T-Ai and carried her out from the beach. Then he looked at his armor that was burying in glass. Wilson walked up to his armor and looked at it. "How come I can't control it?" he asked himself.

He removed his shoe and touched the armor. "It cooled down," he smiled. "Disguise!"

The nanobytes escaped from the glass and formed a backpack. Wilson turned around and saw a large number of squad cars at the scene. "Um…I didn't do it," he said. "It was like that when I got here."

"And your friend?" an officer asked.

"Passed out," Wilson answered. "I was taking her home when she dropped. I guess she hasn't eaten anything at all."

"Carry on," the officer granted.

"Thanks," Wilson smiled and left the beach. The officers walked on the beach to survey the damage. One of the officers slipped and dropped to the ground. "Greg, are you okay?" an officer asked.

Greg sat up and looked back. "Glass?" Greg questioned.

"Broken bottle?"

"No," Greg said. "It's still hot. What could've melted the sand?"

"I think that kid knows," a sergeant spoke. "Detain him."

"Yes sir," the officer saluted.

Hydra Cannon

ADA walked into Devil Z's room to give him a piece of her mind. "What's the big idea?" ADA said. "I had him. I was close to tiring him out."

"If you would've continued, he would've killed you," Devil Z said.

"A human killing me?" ADA laughed.

"His armor smoking is not a sign of overheating. He was able to enter his deadliest form, Phoenix form. Once he's in it, he will be invincible. Besides, I have other task for you."

"What the task is?" ADA wondered.

"Remember the drills you've been building lately?" a voice reminded.

"Empress, you got some weird way of showing up when you're not needed," ADA sighed.

"I got some time on my hands," Empress said as she appeared behind ADA.

"What about the drills? Are you ready to launch them?"

"I am," Devil Z said. "All of them."

"All of them?" ADA said. "But I don't have the drones to cover that many drills at once."

"Don't worry about that because I'll be out there as well."

"Here's one question I have for you, what does the drill do anyways?"

"It's designed to drill into the Earth and scan for pockets of Nexus energy."

"So, you're not planning on extracting it?" ADA inquired.

"I am," Devil Z said.

"How?"

"You'll see."

Autobot Base

"…can it be done?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," Arcee smiled. "It sounds like an emergency so I'm sending Rest-Q with the equipment."

"Thank you," Wilson said and closed the link.

Arcee scanned the planet and locked on Rest-Q's location. "Rest-Q, come in?" she called.

"Rest-Q here," Rest-Q responded.

"Return to base to pick medical supply and you are to bring to Wilson," Arcee instructed.

"A transport job? A nice change for once," Rest-Q said. "I'll be there shortly."

Arcee closed the link and let out a neutral sigh. "Who was that?" Optimus asked.

Arcee looked back and saw her commander. "It was Wilson," Arcee answered. "It seems that they were attacked by ADA and T-Ai is seriously damaged. So he's saying that he's going to hold T-Ai for one more day because he needs her at full strength."

"So you send Rest-Q to deliver T-Ai's stats?"

"Yep." Arcee saw that Optimus in deep thought. "Something bugging you?" Arcee asked.

Optimus didn't respond to Arcee's question."

"Optimus?" Arcee called.

"Mmm?" Optimus responded. "You said something?"

"No," Arcee said as she narrowed her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Something is bugging Optimus big time," Arcee thought to herself. "It's like he doesn't trust Wilson or he's uneasy relying on Wilson to end this war. Whatever it is, Optimus has to get it over with it. We need him more than ever to guide us into the light."

Next day

T-Ai slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the white ceiling. The morning sun was peering through the window and lit up the bedroom. T-Ai sat up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She removed her blanket and saw bandage on her stomach. "What happened?" she wondered.

T-Ai thought back and remembered receiving a deadly kick to the stomach from ADA. Then she heard some light breathing to her left. She looked to her left and saw Wilson sleeping in his chair. To Wilson's left was his laptop and wires coming out from his computer. She followed the cord until it reached the back of her neck. T-Ai removed the cord and the laptop let out a warning sound. "Crap," T-Ai mumbled.

Wilson groaned to the sound of the alarm. He woke up and turned off the alarm. "You're up," he said.

"Did you patch me up?" T-Ai asked.

"I did what I can," Wilson yawned.

"I'm sorry for making you do this," T-Ai apologized.

"It's no problem."

"No, it is a problem. I was useless. I was powerless to help. I was taken out and I deserved to be left alone."

"Not true. You're too vital to the war."

"Am I? I'm not like the Autobot Brothers or the Build Team or…"

"T-Ai, answer my question," Wilson requested. "Why did Optimus choose the team he has to follow him to Earth?"

"That's easy," T-Ai boasted. "Each member of the team possess talents that can further Optimus' task in stopping the Decepticons. In other words, Optimus spends his time in selecting his team."

"And you?"

"I'm a Tactical Super Computer Program," T-Ai said. "I'm designed to formulate battle plans, track and locate the enemy with ease. Plus with my extensive library on Cybertron, I'm able to refer back to Cybertron's history and log in any historic events that occurred."

"Now that you're an android, why hasn't Optimus sent you away?" Wilson wondered.

"I'm maybe an android but I'm still the Tactical Intelligence Program for Optimus Prime," T-Ai said. "I'm still needed. Given that I have a physical body, I'm able to do more. With my small size, I can infiltrate enemy base with ease. I can blend in with the locals. Plus with my power, I can assist in battle and act as field medic if needed."

"Now tell me why I chose you?"

"I don't know," T-Ai shrugged.

"You do know," Wilson said. "You just don't realize it yet."

"How?"

"What makes you different from the Autobots and ADA?"

"Why ask me that question?"

"Better yet, are you and Alexis the same?"

"Hell no!" T-Ai exclaimed. "There is no way I'm anything like her. She can try all she wants to copy me but she can't. You want to know why?"

"Tell me."

"I'm unique. There is only one T-Ai in this universe and she is ME!"

"My point exactly," Wilson smiled. "I chose you because you ARE unique. You add your personal flair and style to the Autobots and to the Paladin Team. To be honest, I lied to Optimus in order to get you to come."

"Why?"

"I don't need 5 people for this task but I do need someone of your caliber on this task. You do understand the gravity of the situation do you?"

"I do," T-Ai nodded. "I assure you that Alexis won't get away. Once Alexis is out of the way, Devil Z is next."

"I'm glad that we met that day in New Orleans."

"And I'm glad that you didn't kill me that day."

Hydra Cannon

Outside the ship, all the Decepticon soldiers were recalled back to the base. Along with them, a new fleet of drones were activated. Devil Z stood on top of his ship as he looked at his massive army below. "Decepticons, your hard work have been acknowledged and it will be rewarded," Devil Z spoke. "All the energon and metal shed to get the ship operational is for a great cause. But now we are about to rewrite history for the entire universe to see. We Decepticons will be the dominate race as we destroy the Autobots and take back what's ours."

"Cybertron!" the Decepticons shouted.

"But in order to do that, we need to claim this planet's natural resource," Devil Z continued. "This planet has energy unlike any other. It is rumored to be more powerful than super energon itself. Complete this task and I guarantee you your share of this energy."

The Decepticons murmured among themselves about Devil Z's proposal. Devil Z wasn't too please with the trust level the Decepticons had. "Do you doubt me?" he growled.

"No sir!" the Decepticon shouted.

"If you wish not to participate, step forward." No one did. "ADA will give your assignments. Failure is not an option."

"All hail Lord Scrash!" the Decepticons saluted.

Devil Z turned around and saw Shadow Striker on top of the ship. "Impressive speech my lord," she commented.

"Why are you here and not down there?" Devil Z asked.

"I feel that my expertise is needed here," Shadow Striker answered.

"If you are smart, coordinate the teams and report to the field," Devil Z ordered.

"As you wish master," Shadow Striker bowed. Devil Z disappeared from on top of the ship and retreated to the bridge. He sealed the doors to prohibit entry as the lights dimmed. "My master, I call upon you," Devil Z summoned. "Show your presence before me once again."

A dark apparition formed on the bridge and stood before Devil Z as red optics pierced the mist. "Why have you called me?" The Fallen spoke.

"To give you an update my master," Devil Z bowed.

"So I take it that your army is ready for Stage 1?"

"In matter of hours, all the drills will be set and the spirals launched. Once it's complete we'll move on to Stage 2."

"You do know the location of the Unity Core right?" The Fallen asked.

"You know I have the location of the Dragon's Pearl but I'm still searching for the others."

"And Stage 3?"

"Awaiting."

"My return was prophesized among the sentient. Once the time arrives, my vengeance will be mine."

"Primus doesn't stand a chance against you now," Devil Z smiled.

"His time as creator is up! This is my universe to rule now!"

"And I will wait kindly," Devil Z whispered as he wear an evil grin.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31: Guardian of Time

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 31

Doomsday Part 2 – Guardian of Time

Naples, Fl

Naples rest on the west side of Florida in Collier County better known for its tourism, the residentially is on the small side with over 25,000 people. A subtle town with beautiful beach and the famous Naples Fishing Pier, T-Ai was speechless as she flew overhead. "Man, what a nice and quiet city compare to Miami," she taunted.

"Anything is better than Miami," Wilson shrugged.

"How humble," T-Ai said flatly.

"There's Talon," Wilson pointed. The duo dropped altitude and landed a few blocks from the school. "Talon!" T-Ai called.

"Hey T-Ai," Talon smiled as he hugged T-Ai. Wilson, on the other hand, irked. "She shows caring and loving to Talon and all I get is a huff and grunt," Wilson fumed.

"Sorry if I like Talon better than you," T-Ai said smugly.

"You heard that?" Talon bragged.

"Whatever, where's the girls?"

"Returning," Talon answered.

T-Ai looked at Gulf Coast High School and let out a whistle in amazement. "That is some school," she said.

"I agree it's quite impressive," Wilson said.

"Hey bro!" Shirley greeted.

"Wah!" T-Ai exclaimed.

"Sup," Wilson said.

Shirley and Jackie appeared behind Wilson. T-Ai was startled by their sudden appearance while Wilson had no nerves at all. "What you got?" Wilson asked.

"Sure enough, Alexis is there," Jackie confirmed. "But she's in disguise. We have to infiltrate and single her out."

"I see," Wilson said. "Any disguises?"

"I established a few identities for us," Shirley said. "I have set all of us as senior students but Wilson is a substitute teacher for today."

"I see," Wilson said.

"How come he's a teacher?" T-Ai complained.

"He is the only who can sense Alexis' presence plus he can walk the halls during his free period and search the school," Shirley explained.

"The rest of us have to mingle with the crowd and zero in on the infected and find a cure," Jackie said.

"If you understand, it's time to go in," Talon said.

"Remember, we will get no assistance from the Autobots," Wilson reminded. "T-Ai is the only Autobot member we have to tread cautiously."

"Understood," the group nodded. The group head for the school but Wilson grabbed T-Ai's shoulder and held her still. Wilson walked up to her ear and whispered a request. "Watch over my sister please," Wilson requested. "She insisted to tag along. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt or I will hurt you and that's a promise. And I show no mercy when my blood line is involved."

With the threat delivered, T-Ai gulped in fear. "Damn, I never seen him so serious," she said. "I better not tick him off."

Hydra Cannon

ADA walked through the ship to do her detail scan of the ship. So far, the hullplating was at 85%. The main engines were 50% repaired. ADA created a team of drones to create the warp drive out of the parts find on Earth. So far, their progress was slow but progressing nicely. ADA turned the corner and saw the drones dragging a prisoner into the chamber. ADA only had a glance and it was someone she didn't recognize. ADA decided to investigate on the identity of the prisoner. She waited until the drones left the room before she walked in. She opened the door and walked right in. Chained up to the wall was ancient transformer. He was unique. Gears and clogs were seen through small opening on his body. "Who are you?" ADA wondered.

The prisoner raised his head and gave a hard glare but it wasn't at ADA. ADA turned around and saw Devil Z. "Vector Prime, we met at last," Devil Z said.

"Vector Prime?" ADA questioned. "Is he one of the 13?"

"He is," Devil Z answered. "Meet Vector Prime, the keeper of time and space."

"Does that mean that he sees events ahead of time?" ADA wondered.

"He sees everything," Devil Z said. "Isn't that right Prime?"

"I see what had happened, what's happening and what will happen," Vector Prime spoke.

"And yet you didn't foresee your capture. Sadly, your kind has to be terminated in order for my master to walk freely in this universe."

"You won't succeed," Vector Prime said.

"Watch me," Devil Z oiled. "I'll end your long and pitiful life right now."

The door opened as a drone peered his head in. "Lord Scrash, there is a matter that needs urgent attention," the drone said.

"Hang on for one moment," Devil Z said. "I have to take care of something. I'll be back. ADA, entertain our guest until I return." And Devil Z left with the drone. ADA was alone with Vector Prime. She was in awe with Vector Prime's design. "Vector Prime, how come I haven't heard about you?" ADA wondered.

"I live outside the time stream, watching," Vector Prime replied. "I rarely get into battle as my duty is to protect the timeline."

"So if you live outside the timeline and watch the events that going to happen, why show yourself to us?" ADA asked.

"To talk to you."

"Me?"

"You see, I've seen all the events there is to see. I witnessed the birth of the universe and its destruction."

"You've went that far in the timeline?"

"I haven't," Vector Prime said. "I was curious on how Cybertron will be in a thousand year and found nothing. I wondered why I couldn't see anything beyond that time frame so I track back minute by minute and witnessed the destruction of the universe."

"What ended it?"

"It's 'who' ended it," Vector Prime corrected.

Gulf Coast High School

Class was in session and Wilson set into a classroom as a substitute teacher. He sat down behind the desk as his students walked in. The bell rang signaling class to begin. Wilson looked at the class and saw that the majority of them were girls. But there was one problem; Shirley never told him what class he'll be covering today. "Morning class," he greeted. "Um, what class is this? I never got the schedule and was told to report here."

"Foreign Language – Japanese," a student replied.

"J-J-J-Japanese?" Wilson shuttered.

"Yes, and the teacher was covering chapter 5."

"Great," Wilson thought to himself. "Here I am in a Japanese language class and I know nothing."

Wilson looked at the class and felt their stare. He chuckled sheepishly. "How about we play some cards?" Wilson suggested. "Anyone got a deck?"

No response.

"Come on, we'll play Poker."

No response.

"And someone suppose to say 'Poker, I don't even know her'."

Silence.

"Are you even an actually teacher?" a girl asked.

"Yes I am," Wilson boasted. "As of now, I'm getting a Masters in Computer Information Science as we speak."

"And yet you're teaching Japanese."

"Odd isn't it?" Wilson chuckled. "Anyways, I'm new to the school so is there any juicy gossip?"

"Why would we share gossip with you an old man like you?" another girl insulted.

"Old Man?" Wilson boomed. "I'm 22 years old. I can practically…" Wilson looked at the students and held his tongue.

"So you're a college boy?" another girl spoke. "How many girls you slept with so far?"

"Why do you want to know?" Wilson asked.

"Curious. I heard that college boys are real freaks."

"College girls are just as worse," Wilson smiled. "Trust me, once you begin college life, your runway will be open 24/7."

"I can assure you that I, Becky, won't turn loose."

Wilson rolled his eyes and looked at the rooster. "It seems that we have a new student transferring to this class today," he said.

"It better not be Melissa," Becky groaned.

"What's wrong with Melissa?" Wilson wondered.

"Ever since she transferred to this school, everyone been acting weird," Becky said. "It's like an alien invasion. Hey Francine, tell him about your sister."

"I rather not," Francine sighed. "Melissa did something to her and she wasn't the same since."

"Any symptoms?" Wilson inquired.

"Super strength, super speed, resilience, and some other stuff," Francine explained.

"In other words, they turn to jerks," Becky continued. "About half of the school population has been affected."

"I'm surprised the faculty hasn't noticed," Wilson said.

"Not just students, faculty and staff," Becky said.

"Can you show me what Melissa look like?"

"Sure," Becky said.

Hydra Cannon

"Explain yourself," ADA requested. "How can someone destroy a universe?"

"Simple," Vector Prime said. "By acquiring the Nexus, nothing is impossible."

"Okay, I understand that but answer this question for me. If you foresee events into the future, why allow yourself to be captured?"

"To talk to you. ADA, we're in a war for the survival of the universe. This war runs as far back as the time of the Primes."

"But can't you change things?" ADA asked. "You said it yourself, you can look into the past. Can't you alter the past to change the future?"

"If it was only that simple," Vector Prime sighed. "Any small subtle changes can drastically change the future. It could be from stopping a bullet to a brief appearance, everything that makes the present as it is relies on the seconds of the past. Can I prevent my brother from going to Earth? I can. But doing so will jeopardize Cybertron. I was told by Primus and by the sentient beings to guard watch the universe and to never change the past."

"Why are you doing this?" ADA wondered.

"To warn you of the upcoming events that will occur in the future."

"Why tell me?"

"Because you, ADA, are the tipping of this war. Your actions will decide if the universe lives or not."

"I'm a Decepticon," ADA smirked. "I can give two shits about the life forms in this universe."

"Is that so?" Vector Prime said. "Then why do you still have attachment towards Wilson?"

ADA quickly looked away. "If you don't believe my words, then look into my optics to view the future," Vector Prime said.

ADA turned her attention to Vector Prime. Vector Prime had a relaxed look on his face. ADA looked her glaze into Vector Prime's optics. Her glaze was deep as she tries to peer into his spark. Then she felt her conscious leaving her body. Before she knew it, she was sucked into a portal and vanished.

Year: 2135

ADA opened her eyes and saw the sky on fire. Down below, destruction leveled a great city known as Miami. "What the hell is going on?" ADA wondered.

"Final Wave, Intergalactic Scramble!"

There was a massive explosion that shook the air. ADA headed for the source of the explosion and saw a battle in progress. "Humans and Autobots fighting together but why?" ADA wondered. She looked at their enemy and quickly noticed The Fallen but his partner was unknown to ADA. He was a hybrid mix of an arachnid and machine. "Is this all the infamous Paladin Team has?" The Fallen laughed. "Sadly, your effort would've killed me but my partner, Devil Z, protected me."

"That's Devil Z?" ADA said.

"Devil Z, tend to our guest as I prepare myself for my inauguration," The Fallen said and left.

"As you wish master," Devil Z smiled.

"He's getting away," Tai pointed. "We have to stop him."

"Leave him be," Wilson said.

"Are you nuts?" Rapidrun said. "If we allow him to power up, we'll never stop him."

"He's right," Ultra Magnus agreed.

"I rather take him down as his best than at his worse," Wilson said. "That will make our victory ever so sweeter."

"You truly love to fight don't you?" a woman said.

"Alexis, trust me, I love to embarrass my opponent because it's so hilarious to see the shocked look on their face," Wilson said.

"Now, we have to deal with Devil Z at the moment," Optimus said.

"That will be easy," Wilson boasted. "FINAL STRIKE!"

"Your Maximum Fire won't harm me," Devil Z said.

"We're not going that route," Wilson chuckled. "Paladin Blitz!"

A massive energy ball was formed and launched at Devil Z. Devil Z held out his hand and stopped it cold. "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Everyone was floored. "He stopped it," Optimus said.

"That was a guarantee win," Wilson said. "It was a guarantee win."

Devil Z absorbed the energy and chuckled. "That's it, we'll finish him off together," Alexis suggested.

Wilson and Alexis took flight and charged straight to Devil Z. Devil Z raised his hand and swatted them to the ground. "Enough with these childish games," he said. Devil Z opened his hand as a small energy ball was launched and landed in between the Autobots and the humans. Upon contact, there was a massive explosion. The force threw everyone to the ground and sent dirt in the air. Devil Z hovered over the group and peered through the smoke. His face dropped then erupted in laughter. "Is this truly the universe last line of defense?" he laughed. "One hit and I made the Autobots switched to their vehicle modes not only that, I blew the armors off the Paladin Team."

Devil Z glowed as he shrunk down to human size. Devil Z approached one of his victim and hoist them by their neck. "Ah, Wilson is it?" Devil Z guessed. "You've been a pain ever since we met."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Wilson chuckled.

"You still laugh? How cute. You have no armor, no defense and no hope. But yet you find the strength to laugh. Let me tell you this. I've seen all your tricks. I know every movement you've make. And this clone won't stop me." Sure enough, Wilson vanished in his hand. Devil Z turned around and drew out a sword. He thrust it forward as Wilson was too close to avoid the sword. The sword pierced through the armor and out the other side. Wilson gasped in shock as the sword barely misses his heart. Devil Z threw him over his head and slammed him into the ground. The force shattered his helmet. ADA watched with horror as Devil Z wasn't done yet. Devil Z removed the sword and examined Wilson's body. "If wasn't there that day, your left knee would've been used to propose to your girlfriend," Devil Z said. He cocked back and drove the sword through Wilson's kneecap. Wilson screamed out in pain.

"Your right knee would've been use to sit your first child."

Devil Z removed the sword and drove through Wilson's right knee. Wilson screamed even louder.

"Your right arm would've escorted your daughter down the aisle on her wedding day," Devil Z continued. Devil Z removed the sword and chopped off Wilson's right arm.

"Enough!" ADA said. "I've seen enough! Get me out of here!"

Wilson was in too shock to felt his arm being removed. Alexis woke up and saw Wilson in his present condition. No strength to stand, Alexis dragged her battered body over to Wilson. "No," she whimpered. "Please be alive."

Alexis got closer and closer. Then she reached out and touched Wilson's left hand. Wilson rolled his head towards the sensation. He looked at his wife and smiled. "I'm sorry I failed you," he said.

Devil Z raised his sword and bought it down. This time…

*SCREAM!*

"He…he…beheaded him," ADA trembled.

"You monster!" Alexis shouted.

Devil Z saw Alexis lunging at him. He took out a pistol and dealt a fatal headshot. Then he heard hissing in the background. Standing before Devil Z was the Autobots combiners. "Omega Prime, Defensor, Landfill, Railracer and Superion all have the bearings to think that they can take me on. Sadly, you never stood a chance against me."

"Stop it," ADA said. "Please stop it. I've seen enough. LET ME OUT!"

Then ADA felt a presence in front of her. "Gladly," Devil Z oiled.

ADA looked up and saw the barrel of a blaster. "You wouldn't," she said.

"I would."

Then the ground shook violently. There was a monstrous roar from underneath. The ground opened up as ADA plummeted through the crack. She fell deep into the darkness and saw something dark and corrupted. ADA let out a scream of terror as she closed her eyes.

ADA opened her eyes and saw that she was in the chamber with Vector Prime. "I'm alive," she said. "What kind of false image did you show me?"

"No false image," Vector Prime said. "All of that was real. Now judging from your actions on whether you kill T-Ai or not will determine the fate of the universe."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot kill," ADA fumed. "I'm going to end her life whether you like it or not."

"Then suffer the consequences of your actions by never resting when you die," Vector Prime said. "You, ADA, have a chance of living like a human and fulfill your personal goals."

"Don't compare me to those fleshlings," ADA snipped.

"All will be clear soon enough."

The door flew open as Devil Z walked into the chamber. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Devil Z said. "I had some personal affairs to handle. But now my hands are free to end your life."

"My life will never end as I…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're the keeper of time and space and if you die, you'll continue to live as long time exist," Devil Z interrupted. "But I found another way of eliminating you without running a risk of your interference."

Two drones held Vector Prime on his feet as Devil Z aimed his gun at Vector Prime's spark chamber. "Goodbye," Devil Z said and fired. Vector Prime gasped as he dropped to the ground. "Like it?" Devil Z asked. "It's a Rust Bullet. Who would've known that cybertronians possess such lethal weaponry?"

Vector Prime touched his chest and it felt apart. ADA watched as Vector Prime's armor rust away. "You'll never succeed," Vector Prime said. "You and your partner will fail." Vector Prime turned his attention to ADA. "I'm sure that your partner knows the risk of continuing this war. So heed my word Devil Z, repent your sins and realign yourself with your brothers."

"Shut up," Devil Z said and dealt a headshot. Vector Prime dropped as his body rust to nothing. ADA felt that Vector Prime's warning was directed towards her. "My partner knows the risk?" ADA thought to herself.

"ADA, ready the groups," Devil Z said. "We're making our point here and now."

"Yes sir," ADA said.

Devil Z left his chamber and headed for his quarters. He walked in and locked the door behind him. "My master, I call upon you," Devil Z kneeled.

"What is it this time?" The Fallen asked.

"Just to let you know, you are the sole direct disciple to Primus himself," Devil Z reported.

"Sole?" The Fallen questioned.

"I've spotted and eliminated Vector Prime," Devil Z said.

"You fool," The Fallen rumbled. "He's the keeper of time and space. He'll never leave his position unless it was necessary. Most likely he was afraid on how the future will turn out and decided to intervene."

"What does that mean?" Devil Z wondered.

"It means that he told someone on how to stop us!" The Fallen boomed.

"Maybe he told the Autobots," Devil Z said.

"That's too simple," The Fallen stated. "He would've disclosed this information to someone we least suspect. Find that person and destroy them."

"Understood," Devil Z bowed.

Autobot Base

Though Arcee was told that disabling the drills was impossible, she continued on her research. She wanted to know the functions of the drills. "Bah!" she complained. "It's too hard!"

"Something the matter?"

Arcee recognized the familiar voice and turned around. "Inferno? Nothing," Arcee answered. In all honestly, she didn't want Inferno to see her stressed.

"Are you still trying to crack the drill?" Inferno wondered.

"No," Arcee said. "I'm trying to understand it."

"Leave that for T-Ai when she comes back," Inferno said. "Why don't we go for a drive instead?"

"Well a drive sounds nice," Arcee said.

"_You are to remain here in the base for three days until the firmware suppress the virus."_

"You know what, I have catch up on my paperwork and there's my chore," Arcee said.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Inferno asked.

"No," Arcee smiled sheepishly.

"Then let's go."

"_Arcee can't leave the base for three days. I've installed a new firmware that's going to leave her defenseless."_

"I can't," Arcee said. "Optimus' orders. I have a firmware installed in my arm and if I leave, I'll be completely defenseless."

Inferno wrapped his arms around Arcee's waist and reeled her in close. "Don't worry my darling," Inferno whispered. "I'll protect you no matter what. Your safety is my priority."

"Kinda chessy isn't it?" Arcee said.

"But it's working isn't it?" Inferno said.

Arcee looked at the screen then at Inferno. She bit her lower lip in excitement. Though it wasn't the first time she disobey direct orders, she'll be disobeying orders from someone who is willing to inflict pain on her. That made her energon bubble. "Okay," Arcee smiled. "Take me away from this prison."

"As an escapee, I'll have to handle you in a particular way," Inferno hinted.

"Not energon cuffs, anything but that," Arcee said as she looked away.

Inferno presented energon cuffs in front of Arcee. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he chuckled.

"Gotta catch me first," Arcee said and slipped away from Inferno's grasp.

"Okay, you've given me permission to use excessive force," Inferno said. "Not a problem for me."

"Don't be too rough." Then the computer started to beep. "What was that?" Arcee wondered.

"Ignore it," Inferno said as he jumped in the air. Arcee stepped to the side as Inferno landed face first into the ground. "The analyzes is complete," Arcee said.

"What analyze?" Inferno wondered.

"On the drill," Arcee pointed. "It seems that the drill is the least of our trouble."

"Who cares?" Inferno said.

Then the world map appeared on the screen as five lights lit up on Africa. "We got five separate Decepticon activities in Africa," Arcee reported.

"Probably mining," Inferno said.

"Wait," Arcee said as she typed furious on the console. "Now it's 15 in Africa, 9 in India, 10 in Australia, 29 in South America and 4 in Alaska."

"Are you sure?" Inferno said as he looked over Arcee's shoulder.

"Oh no, the numbers has exploded," Arcee said. "They are all over the planet."

"Doing what?" Inferno wondered.

"Drilling," Arcee said.

"Optimus Prime, come in," Inferno radioed. "We got a priority one emergency."

Antarctica

A pleasant summer day in Antarctica, there was nothing but snow and ice covering this great land. The ground rumbled and shook as Devil Z walked upon the land. The snow crunched and the ice groaned under his weight. Devil Z had a GPS tracker in his hand as he searched for a particular spot. "Come on," he grumbled. "It can't be that hard to find."

Then the tracker let out a beep. "Here," Devil Z pointed.

A team of drones formed a 2¼ mile radius around Devil Z. Devil Z inspected the circle and smiled with pride. "Start it up!" he ordered as he walked away from the radius.

A ring as large as the radius of the drones appeared in the sky. A pair of scientist riding on snowmobile spotted the ring a couple of miles away. "Dr. H, what the hell is that?" a scientist asked.

Dr. H took out a pair of high-powered binoculars and took a better look. "It appears to be a ring floating in the sky," she described. "Wait, something is coming out from the ring."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a tower."

"A tower?"

Then Dr. H's face dropped. "No, it's drill," she said.

"And?"

"According to the binoculars, it's two miles in radius and it's heavy."

"You don't think that it could split the continent do you?"

"It can do some serious damage but not destroy it because that drill is in the center of the continent, the geographical South Pole. We'll be lucky if the cracks don't reach us."

Then there was a faint snap followed by strong gust of wind. The wind blew the scientist off their vehicle and carried them across the ice.

"Yes, on this very day, victory is mine," Devil Z chuckled. "With the spiral embedded in the Earth, when the time comes darkness will consume the Earth. Reign over the universe will be mine as I, Devil Z, will take his rightful place as ruler and creator of the Multi-verse."

Devil Z erupted in dark laughter as all drills and spirals drill their way into the ground, all over the planet.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32: Rematch

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 31

Doomsday Part 3 – Rematch

T-Ai and Wilson returned to the base from their confrontation with Alexis. Beaten and battered, T-Ai helped Wilson into the base. "You don't have to do this," T-Ai said.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman," Wilson said. "It's my duty to ensure that my dates get home safely."

"Since when you care Mr. Chivalry," T-Ai said.

"Anyways, Alexis was quite the opponent," Wilson sighed.

"She didn't want to give up."

"I'm just glad that she left the planet."

"Um, when you two met in the middle, what happened?" T-Ai wondered.

Wilson started to think back and remembered the battle. "Nothing," Wilson said.

"No, it seems that the two of you were about to kiss," T-Ai said. "Do you know who she is?"

"I told you, I have no connections with her. She reminds me of no one, well not anyone I can remember."

Naples

The school was in ruins. Some of the students ran for cover while the rest stayed for the fight. The local authorities were alert and arrived at the scene. "What happened here?" an officer asked.

The students pointed to the sky. The officer looked up and saw nothing. "Where?" he asked.

Then a rouge energy ball dropped from the sky and blew up the squad car. The explosion sent whoever was near it flying. "My leg!" a student cried. "My leg."

There was a crack as two objects struck the ground. "Wilson!" T-Ai called.

"Alexis!" some of the students called.

Wilson climbed out from the hole he made and faced the crowd. His armor had scorched marks and visible damage. Alexis climbed out with energon coming out from her mouth and her clothes tattered. Alexis wiped her mouth and licked the energon. "Gotta love being an android," she smiled. "The mortality is quite low, almost non-existent. And I can help you achieve that low mortality."

"No thanks," Wilson said. "I rather have my soul taken by a Decepticon."

"I wasn't talking to you," Alexis said. "That was directed at everyone. But you my dear, I have complete control over."

"What do you mean?"

"Out of everyone I converted, I still remember my first victim. You."

"What?" The Paladin Team exclaimed.

"Me?" Wilson said with disgust.

"I don't know how or why but I was here five years ago when I converted you. Think about it, how is it possible for you to see spirits? Where do you think your ability to sense me or Devil Z come from?"

Wilson said nothing.

"You don't think that Eve passed on to you? Ha! It was me. And now since you ruined my clothes, I have to rip you apart."

"Rip me apart?" Wilson said.

Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opened them and revealed her green colored irises. She curled her lips into smile showing her fangs. Wilson heard something beating the ground in a moderate rhythm. He looked behind Alexis and saw a tail materializing. Alexis got down on all fours and let out a low growl. "What are you?" Wilson wondered.

"A dragon by nature," Alexis purred. "You're the only one who will see me in this form for it will be your last."

"_Wilson. Wilson!"_

Autobot Base

"Huh?" Wilson responded.

"I said, help me find everyone," T-Ai said. "No one is here."

"No one is here?" Wilson said. "But Arcee should be in the base."

"If you weren't daydreaming, you would've heard me say that Arcee is gone as well."

"Track her left arm," Wilson instructed. "That will be much faster."

"Got it," T-Ai said. She typed in the energy signature of Arcee's left arm. But what T-Ai doesn't know, she's zeroing in on Arcee but using Arcee's virus code. For Wilson, it was the only to track Arcee without fail. "Got her," T-Ai said.

"Switch it to general and give me the location," Wilson said. "I'm going to get her."

"Oh no, you're hurt," T-Ai said. "I'll go. I stand a better chance in battle than you."

"My armor can defend me," Wilson assured.

"I nearly lost you, I won't let you risk it," T-Ai said in a serious tone.

Wilson smiled at T-Ai's serious tone. "Go," he surrendered. "I'll be fine here."

T-Ai smiled as she left. "Wait!" Wilson said.

"What?" T-Ai wondered.

Wilson removed his bracelet and threw it. T-Ai caught it and looked at it. "Just in case," Wilson said.

T-Ai slipped it on and smiled at Wilson. "Got it," she winked. T-Ai activated the teleporter and vanished.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Optimus summoned his missile batteries and fired them at Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave countered them with his own missiles. "Tidal Wave superior," he boomed.

"What now?" Magnus wondered.

"We need a plan of action," Arcee said.

"Optimus is too much for us right now," Optimus said.

"I still can't get over the fact that he forced us to separate," Magnus grumbled.

"Watch out!" Arcee warned.

The brothers looked up and saw a wave of missiles heading towards them. "Slag," the brothers said.

Then missiles from an unknown origin countered the incoming missiles and destroyed them. "Thanks Arcee," Optimus thanked.

"I didn't do that," Arcee said.

"Then who did?" Magnus wondered.

"Good question," T-Ai said.

Ultra Magnus looked to his left and saw T-Ai rubbing her chin. "Yo!" she greeted.

"You're real crafty," Magnus said.

"Your mission is over?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, Wilson is in the base to recover," T-Ai said.

"Now that we have you, we have a chance in stopping Tidal Wave," Arcee said.

"Please, allow me," T-Ai said. "I can handle this."

"You can?" the Autobots said.

"Watch," T-Ai said as she approached Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave looked at T-Ai and saw her as an insect. "Tidal Wave, it's been a while," T-Ai said.

"Decepticon traitor," Tidal Wave spoke.

"Look, you and I have some history so why don't you do us a favor and go back to base?" T-Ai requested.

Ultra Magnus' optics started to twitch. "You're her mentor," Optimus said.

"Don't remind me," Arcee sighed.

"Tidal Wave will comply," Tidal Wave said.

The Autobots dropped to the ground. "Eh! Just asking him will make him leave?" Magnus fumed.

"But Tidal Wave has his orders to destroy the Autobots." Tidal Wave raised his foot to step on T-Ai. T-Ai jumped out of the way and rejoined the Autobots. "I tried my best," T-Ai shrugged.

"You have a plan B?" Optimus asked.

"Always," T-Ai winked. "BATTLE MODE!"

"T-Ai has a Battle Mode?" the Autobots said.

T-Ai's ring started to glow as nanobytes were called from the bracelet. They crept from the bracelet and started to cover T-Ai's body from head-to-toe. Then a jetpack was formed on T-Ai's back as a battle mask slipped on her face. T-Ai summoned her cannons as her jetpack opened up. She raced towards Tidal Wave to end the battle quickly. She jumped in the air and punched Tidal Wave in the chest. The trigger was pulled and Tidal Wave went up in smokes. "Yes!" Arcee cheered.

"No," Optimus said.

T-Ai looked up and saw a massive hand swatting her to the ground. "T-Ai!" Arcee called.

"TRANSFORM, DARK FLEET MODE!" Tidal Wave shouted.

Tidal Wave separated into three ships as he was ready to take the Autobots down for good. "Man, Tidal Wave is truly a pain in the ass," Magnus said. "How is it possible that he knows us so well for an idiot?"

Tidal Wave locked weapons on the Autobots and charged his weapons. "Decepticons, fall back," Devil Z radioed. "We've done enough damage for now."

Tidal Wave let out a thunderous laugh. "Autobots are lucky for today," Tidal Wave said. "Tidal Wave will destroy you another time." Then Tidal Wave vanished.

"That went well," T-Ai said.

Autobot Base

"You guys today we lost a major ground to the Decepticons," Wilson said.

"How come?" Arcee wondered. "I mean, we can't disable the drills."

"I figured that," Wilson continued. "But that was a distraction on what De…Scrash was actually planning."

Wilson pulled up the world map and highlighted 10 locations on the map. "What's with the location?" Sideburn wondered.

"Spirals," Wilson said. "They are much larger than the drill and they cause quite some damage."

"Like?" Optimus wondered.

"In Antarctica, the continent was close on being destroyed," Wilson pointed. "The size and weight of the spiral along with the drilling spider webbed the continent. Ocean landing caused massive tsunamis. Earth landings split the crusts. All of this was a diversion for Scrash to advance his plans even further."

"Autobot Brothers, I need you to go to Antarctica and assess the damage and scan the spirals," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," Autobot Brothers saluted.

"Build Team, go to Algeria to investigate," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," the Build Team saluted.

"Arcee, you and…"

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to clear Arcee first," Wilson said.

"Spychangers, head to Bangladesh. T-Ai, accompany the Autobot Brothers. I believe your expertise will be need at the site."

"No problem," T-Ai saluted.

"Now move out!" Optimus said.

Several weeks later…

Devil Z walked to the engine room to where he was called. He walked in and saw that repairs are still being done. "This better be gone," he rumbled.

"Main engines are online and functioning," ADA reported.

"What about warp engine?" Devil Z asked. "Can we go to warp?"

"Yes and no," ADA cringed. Devil Z narrowed his optics in frustration. "With the Earth's technology we had, we can only construct a warp two engine and that's with all the modification I've done. Cruising speed is slower than a freighter." Devil Z growled in anger. "But rest assured, we can reach a planet outside the star system that has the materials needed to repair our warp core."

"Do what you can and make it quick, I've grown tired of this wretched planet," Devil Z hissed and left. Devil Z headed to his room and locked the door. "My master, I have some news," Devil Z said.

"My energy is low so make it haste," The Fallen spoke.

"We are close to leaving this planet," Devil Z reported.

"Have you tied up any loose ends?"

"Not yet."

"Make it so. Any possible threats that can derail my plans are required to be handled immediately."

"It will be handled."

"Failure is not an option," The Fallen said. "He must be destroyed."

Naples

Fire burned the rubble on the ground as the intense fight continued. Everyone watched with anticipation as the fate of humanity rest on one man's shoulder. "Wilson, you can't lose," T-Ai said.

"He won't," Shirley said. "My brother always finds a way out."

"But look at him," Talon pointed. "His armor is about to fail. We have to help him."

"Leave him be," Jackie said. "I have faith in him and so does his sister. Don't you?"

"We do but…" T-Ai trailed.

"If you don't have a valid argument, then shut up!" Jackie said.

Alexis crouched on the ground as she was ready to pounce. Her body was covered in an energy skin from head to toe. Claws dug and burned into the ground. Her tail whipped back and forth as the heat burned the air. Alexis chuckled with pride. "What's wrong hero?" she asked. "Today is a decisive day. As we speak, the Decepticons are making their mark on this planet while I will have complete control over the human population. Once I finish my mission, Devil Z's mission is guarantee win."

"Nothing in life is guarantee," Wilson said. He was barely standing. His armor sparked from armor breaches. "Even if you get 100% of the human population, there will be one person who will rise against you and that person is me."

"Ha, such nonsense babble."

"The Decepticons can drill on this planet all they want, they'll never succeed."

"Never say never," Alexis smiled. Alexis opened her mouth as she breathed fire on Wilson. Wilson's heat shield was failing and fast. Alexis continued the onslaught with a tail strike to the chest. "Big brother!" Shirley cried.

"That's it, I had enough," T-Ai said and opened fire. Talon and Jackie joined and provided the assist. The bullets bounced off Alexis' energy skin as she looked at them like a hungry predator. "Stop!" Wilson said. "Your efforts will be in vain if you continue," Wilson said. "I'm going to end this."

"But…"

"T-Ai, don't you trust me with your life?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai lowered her cannon and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it stopped raining," Alexis teased.

"My suit only has enough for one final hit," Wilson said to himself. "Might as well might this a show."

"I've grown tired," Alexis said. "I have an entire race to enslave." Alexis' tail split into three as a dark energy ball was formed. "Goodbye," she said and launched it.

The ball made contact and knocked everyone off their feet. Then there was a loud screech in the air. The smoke opened as a firebird raced towards Alexis. "What the hell is that?" Alexis wondered.

"Is that Wilson?" T-Ai wondered.

"He's desperate," Shirley said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"That form is incomplete and it can burn him if he uses it for too long," Shirley explained.

"Does it have a name?"

"Phoenix."

Wilson raced in for one final hit. Alexis stood up and powered up for a final hit as well. The fist collided as the shockwave from the blow sliced the ground like butter. The power struggle began as they were even neither didn't want to give up as they were out for each other blood. "What are you guys doing?" a little girl asked.

"None of your concerns," Wilson and Alexis said. "Stay out of it, Christina."

Then it donned on them. They looked at the 8 year old that was shedding tears. "Mom, Dad, I thought you were better than this," Christina cried.

"Mom?" Wilson said.

"Dad?" Alexis said.

They looked at each other and their anger went away. "Now kiss and make up," Christina suggested. "It's what parents to after all."

"I'm starting to remember a school named Parkway Middle," Alexis said.

"Who are you?" Wilson wondered.

"You tell me," Alexis said. "I don't even know my own name. Alexis is an alias."

The two got closer and closer together as they shed their armors. "Williams," Wilson said softly. "Alexis Williams was your other half."

"Then you know my name. What it is?"

"It's…Por…"

There was a ping and they blacked out.

Miami

"Damn, how come I can't remember her name?" Wilson wondered. "And besides, who was it who stopped us? They only thing I can remember was waking up to the sound of my sister's voice. Oh well, Alexis has left the planet and humanity is saved…sort of."

Music started to play as Wilson picked up his phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I've figured out the cure," Jackie said.

"That's great news," Wilson said. "How soon can you move it?"

"Tomorrow the latest," Jackie said.

"Let me know if you run into any problems," Wilson said.

"Well do," Jackie chuckled and hung up.

Things have changed over the weeks that passed. The Decepticons went back to energy heist as they strayed away from humans. Because of that Wilson's team wasn't needed that much. They were only called if T-Ai was overwhelmed with a task or recon. Not only that, T-Ai recently asked Wilson to train her and he refused to train her. He told her that his training regimen will be too hard for T-Ai to handle and suggested to start with Arcee first. Every now and then, T-Ai will bug Wilson to train and he'll repeatedly refuse her request.

Wilson walked from a local Subway® to his car. He looked around before unlocking the door. "T-Ai isn't here, how strange," he said. "Normally she'll try to jump me or nag me to death. I guess she got the message."

Wilson entered inside his car and started the engine. He was about to switch it to gear when he hesitated. "I must be paranoid," he said as he left the parking lot.

Wilson drove down the highway as he heads towards Miami-Dade country. There was a shadow casted over his car. The shadow was in a form of a jet. Wilson pulled out his phone, rolled down his window and snapped a picture. Wilson looked and saw that he took a picture of the blue sky. So he changed his route. Instead of going straight home, he took a detour. He went to the local stadium and parked his car. Then Wilson teleported inside the stadium and disable all video and audio feeds. "There's no reason for you to hide anymore," Wilson said. "Show yourself or unless you're scared."

Dark laughter echoed across the empty stadium. "You're full of jokes aren't you boy." Devil Z appeared on the field. "You never cease to amaze me," Devil Z said.

"State your purpose or be gone," Wilson said.

"My purpose is quite clear. I'm here to rid of you off this planet."

"Are you really?" Wilson smirked. "You failed to do so five years ago, so what makes you think that you'll have a chance today?"

"This time, I won't make the same mistake," Devil Z said. Devil Z fired an energy beam at Wilson and exploded. A large fist exited from the smoke as Devil Z leapt back to avoid it. "So, you can grow your body," Devil Z said.

"Believe me, I'm different from before," Wilson said.

"Prove it boy," Devil Z said. Wilson rushed in for a punch. Devil Z held his hand out and caught it. A shockwave was created from the impact and shattered all the glass and windows in the stadium. Wilson felt something pressing up against his body and looked down. "Holy crap," he said.

Devil Z pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Wilson across the field. The stadium seats were coming up fast. Wilson jumped in the air and bounced off the wall. Wilson launched himself towards Devil Z. Devil Z took flight to avoid him. "Got ya," Wilson chuckled.

Wilson quickly took flight and met up with Devil Z. His left hand retracted as a cannon barrel extended. Wilson blasted Devil Z out of the sky and sent him crashing to the ground. The end result was complete destruction of a Florida toll highway. Wilson swooped in to continue the onslaught. Devil Z wasn't aware that Wilson was coming. Wilson grew cocky and powered up for a fatal blow. Devil Z held his leg in the air and Wilson ran into it. Devil Z slammed Wilson into the ground with his leg. Devil Z stood up and drew his Anti-Matrix blade. Wilson rolled away from Devil Z and rose to his feet. "Whoa, a giant robot battle!" a driver shouted. "GO JET MAN! And I don't mean the Super Sentai team."

Wilson charged in for close combat. Devil Z went for an overhead strike. Wilson blocked it with his left arm and dealt a swift punch to the abdomen with his right. Then he proceeded with quick strikes to the face then a kick to the chest. Devil Z stumbled a bit before thrusting his sword into Wilson's side. Wilson held on the sword and swung Devil Z around. Wilson's right hip cannon fired upon deployment. The blast stripped Devil Z of his sword and dropped to the ground. Wilson removed the sword and threw it to the side. "Get up!" Wilson said. "I'm not through with you yet."

Devil Z got up chuckling. "Pretty ruthless aren't you?" he said. "But at least we have an audience."

Wilson looked back and saw a news helicopter hovering. "Shit!" he cursed. "I got to handle it before it goes global."

"Eyes on me boy!" Devil Z boomed.

Wilson turned around and received a left hook to the face, an uppercut to the stomach then a knee to the head. Wilson dropped to the ground, dazed. "Ha, silly human don't even know when they're fighting a worthy opponent," Devil Z chuckled.

Dolphin Mall

Jackie was at the mall with some of her friends, window shopping and gossiping. To Jackie, she was glad that there was no human-to-Decepticon relationship anymore. But she did miss the thrill of battle and she still owes a debt to Wilson for saving her life. Though Wilson insists that she owes him nothing, Jackie wants to pay him back. Jackie walked in pass a display of TVs and saw something that made her turn back. "…as we speak the Turnpike near the SunLife Stadium is closed," a reporter reported. "All traffic within a two mile radius of the stadium has been seal off to the public. As a reminder, we bought it first; a colossal robot battle is taking place in Miami Gardens. We have reporters going to the location right now but for the meantime we have an aerial view from Sky10. In a string of recent attacks that occurred in the country, we received word that these robots must be stopped and destroyed, no matter the cost."

"Destroyed?" Jackie said. "But that's Wilson. That's right, they don't know. I have to help him."

Jackie looked around and saw that she was in the clear. She bolted for the nearest exit, suited up and took flight. "Talon, Shirley, we got a major problem," Jackie radioed. "Wilson is fighting against Devil Z with no assist. We have to help him right away."

"I'm on my way," Shirley replied.

"Talon, do you copy?" Jackie asked.

"Talon is out of range," the computer reported.

"Out of range? But he's here on Earth. Unless Devil Z is jamming the signal, I have to confirm. T-Ai, come in."

No answer.

"T-Ai, this is Jackie. It's an emergency!"

No answer.

"Damn," Jackie muttered. "No Autobots. We're on our own this time."

Miami Gardens

Wilson spun around as he avoids a missile fired by Devil Z. The missile struck a gas station and blew it sky high. Wilson retaliated with a hailstorm of bullets. Devil Z stopped the bullets in mid-air, turned them over and returned them to sender. "Weak fool," Devil Z grinned.

Then Devil Z was struck in the back multiple times. He turned around and saw Shirley and Jackie heading his way. "Two more to add to the obituary," Devil Z chuckled.

"STOP!" Wilson shouted. "Do not engage."

"Why?" Jackie wondered.

"This is my fight," Wilson said as he stood up. "He's out of your league."

"But you need help," Shirley said.

"I know I need help," Wilson admitted. "But I'm the only one who knows what he's compatible of. If you joined the fight, you'll be killed on the spot."

"I'll listen to him if I was you," Devil Z suggested.

"What about the Autobots?" Jackie wondered.

"They are not part of it," Wilson said. "I blocked the signal to their base to ensure that this fight will go uninterrupted."

"So Optimus is not coming?" Devil Z wondered.

"No, it's just you and me."

Devil Z roared into laughter. "You made two fatal mistakes boy," Devil Z said. "One is to fight me and two is not asking the Autobots for help. Now that I know Optimus and his flunkies won't join the battle, allow me to remove my coat for this party."

"What do you mean by that?" Wilson wondered.

"I'll admit, you've got stronger but so have I," Devil Z said. "I got a few tricks up my sleeve I want to try. Our last battle was, interesting. But I will make your suffer like none other. The inhumane thought I have in my head is too cruel to explain so I'll show you instead."

Wilson felt something grabbing him from behind and placing him in a chokehold. Devil Z moved in and started issuing punches to the stomach over and over again. The crowd groaned in horror. All Shirley and Jackie can do is watch. "Why?" Shirley wondered. "Why will you lay down your life for her?"

"For who?" Jackie wondered.

"Five years ago, Devil Z made a visit to this planet," Shirley explained. "On this visit, Devil Z was interested in an object that, at the time, Wilson's girlfriend had. They refused to hand it over so as a consequence, she was killed. He never did get the object because killing her had sealed the object away until the next host is chosen."

"What was the object?" Jackie asked.

"Something about a dragon pearl. Whatever it is Wilson's girlfriend knew why Devil Z wanted it for. But I have a feeling that Devil Z's intention with the jewel is far difference than what she assumed. My brother swore to stop Devil Z and make sure that no one will get hurt."

"All because of her?"

"Afraid so."

Devil Z dealt one more punch and Wilson dropped to the ground in pain. "Give up," Devil Z said.

"Never," Wilson said.

"Look, I'm willing to make a deal," Devil Z offered. "Surrender to me now, and not only will I spare this planet but I will return what was taken from you, memory and body."

Wilson raised his head to the offer.

"Oh yes, I remember everything," Devil Z said. "I remember her face. I remember her voice. And I remember her name. You were a fool not to accept my offer five years ago so I'm giving you a second chance. Save billions of lives and get a chance to live the life you want or be destroyed and doomed this planet, it's your chance hero."

Wilson rose to his feet and took a deep breath. "I refuse," Wilson answered. "No matter how good the deal is, agreeing with the devil means signing an early death certificate. I won't do it. Kill me if you want but you'll never get your hands on the Unity Core. Because without me, you'll never find it."

"You bluff?"

"Try me."

"Fine," Devil Z huffed. Devil Z snapped his fingers as clones of himself emerged from the ground. Wilson looked around and counted the clones. "Meet my golem army," Devil Z introduced. "Don't worry about counting, it's 50 of them. Since you refuse to cooperate, I just have to take this planet by force."

"As always," Wilson said. "I'll just have to take all of you down."

The army laughed. "Silly human, you have no comprehension of the destructive powers I have in store," the army spoke. "As Slipstream states, I am not of this universe but part of it. I am Zed, the fourth Higher Council Member of the Spirit World. You have no chance in hell of defeating me."

"I know who you are but as of now, you can be killed by anyone," Wilson said.

"You didn't listen," Devil Z sighed. "I, Devil Z, will rule the Multi-verse as the supreme ruler."

"Multi-verse?" Wilson pondered.

"Attack!" Devil Z shouted.

The golem army charged for Wilson as the fate of the planet rest on his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33: Guardian of the Earth

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 33

Guardian of the Earth

Arcee walked the halls of the Autobot Base to her office to rest. She and the Defense Corp have been hitting the streets and stopping the Decepticons from raiding energy from the planet. "I need a vacation," she groaned.

As Arcee was heading to her office, she passed by T-Ai's room and heard her straining. She went back and peered inside. She looked with wonder as T-Ai was struggling to button up a pair of jeans. Arcee opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just trying on these jeans," T-Ai strained.

"I can understand that but can't you see that those jeans are too small for you."

"Nope. They're supposes to be small. Got it!" T-Ai stood up with pride as she buttoned up her jeans. "These are Skinny Jeans," T-Ai presented. "Aren't they slimming?"

The button popped from the jeans and flew like a missile. It broke a glass and struck a cat?

"YOWL!"

"Since when we have a cat?" Arcee wondered.

"Damn, this is the fourth pair that failed," T-Ai sighed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To impress Wilson."

"T-Ai, flirting with him will not ensure that he'll train you."

"I'm not doing this so he can be my master. I'm doing this so I can be his girlfriend."

"Why? What happened to Koji?"

T-Ai sat down on her bed and lay flat on her back. "He told me to give up," she said.

"Give up loving him?"

"No, just give up on him period. He knows that I have feelings for him. And he appreciate that I'm trying my best to get him away from the Decepticons but he said that the feat is impossible."

3 days earlier…

T-Ai was standing in from of a foundation in the middle of a park. She was wearing a pink sun dress along with pink sandals. T-Ai had a sunhat to shade her eyes from the sun. "Where is he?" she wondered.

"T-Ai!" a voice called.

T-Ai turned her direction to the source of the voice. "Koji!" she smiled.

Koji ran up to T-Ai and stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Don't worry, I just got here," T-Ai said. "So did ADA set you free?"

"No she hasn't."

T-Ai looked at Koji from head-to-toe. She saw how much Koji had grown over the course of ten years. "Wow, you've grown a lot," she said. "I mean, you look good."

"What about you?" Koji said. "You look beautiful. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were a hologram. Now, here you are in the flesh."

T-Ai blushed from the comment. "Anyways, come on, there is a movie I wanted to see," T-Ai said.

"Wait," Koji said. "I'm not here to take you out on a date."

"You're not?"

"I'm here to tell you to give up on me. You can never save me from ADA."

"Not true," T-Ai said. "Everyone has a chance to be saved and that means you too."

"T-Ai, ADA has implanted a device in my head that makes me her puppet. Right now, the control device is being serviced, that's how I'm able to see you today. Once it's working, I'm with the Decepticons again. I have no control of my body. I'm being told to do things I never dreamed of doing."

"I can just remove it."

"Not without killing me. The device is hardwired to my brain. If it's removed by force, I'm dead. If I attempted to run away from her and I go out radio range, a bio-pathogen will be released in my body, instantly killing me. And once my body decomposes and the pathogen gets airborne, everyone is dead." Koji saw that T-Ai was on the verge of crying. "T-Ai, as long I cooperate, I will live," Koji ensured. Eventually ADA will set me free and when that happens, I will take you on that date. But for now, forget about me. I'm a lost cause."

"Not true," T-Ai quivered. "You're not a lost cause. I will save you."

Koji reached inside his pocket and took out a long rectangular box and present it to T-Ai. "Until then, here's something to remember me by."

T-Ai opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond necklace. T-Ai was speechless and overflowing with emotions. "It's beautiful," she said.

"If you lose this, we will never see each other again," Koji said.

"I'll keep it safe with me at all times," T-Ai smiled.

"Atta girl," Koji smiled. Koji kissed T-Ai on her forehead and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A machine crying for me? That's new."

A small ring appeared over Koji as he was teleported away.

Autobot Base

Arcee cooed with the story. "How sweet," she said.

T-Ai looked at her necklace with a blank look. "He promised that we'll be together," she said. "I doubt it."

Then she saw something that she didn't see before. T-Ai sat up and examined the pendent. Inscribed on it is 'T & K'. "He inscribed our initials on it," T-Ai said. "We'll see if we'll be together. But now I should take my head out of the sand and explore."

"You're still going after Wilson?"

"He's cute, impulsive, rude, stubborn and arrogant. But those are the reason why I like him."

T-Ai removed the jeans and slipped on a pair of shorts. "Ah-ha, food."

"Food?" Arcee questioned.

"A picnic is a surefire way to get him to love me," T-Ai said.

"Doesn't he like you as it is?"

"True but I want him to love me passionately like a love story. And once he's mine, we'll get married, have two beautiful children together and live happily ever after."

"Oy vey," Arcee groaned.

Miami Gardens

"SUN SPURTS!" Wilson shouted.

The panels on Wilson's armor retracted, revealing missile ports. Solar missiles were launched and struck the golem. Upon contact, the area was blinded in bright light. "Man, that's bright," Devil Z complained.

Wilson swoop in and sideswiped Devil Z with his sword. "Alright, while everyone is blinded," Wilson said.

Devil Z rubbed his optics as he tries to regain his vision. Seeing that his current method isn't working, he started to recalibrate his optics for faster recovery. "Damn kid," Devil Z muttered. "He got some nerves blinding me."

Devil Z opened his optics as his vision started to return. The white light starts to fade as he was beginning to make out a familiar figure. Devil Z's vision was restored and saw Wilson coming at him with a sword in hand. Wilson dealt a slash to the chest then he agitated it with a punch to the exact spot. Wilson ditched his sword and went for close combat. Devil Z regain his standings and confronted Wilson with close combat as well. Devil Z thrust his arm as Wilson grabbed it and threw him overhead. Devil Z landed on his feet and swung around for a back leg to the head. Wilson stumbled and froze for a bit. "An opening," Devil Z said to himself.

Devil Z grabbed Wilson and took him into the sky. Devil Z reached 1500 feet then entered a nose dive using Wilson as a shield. Wilson woke up from his daze and saw the ground coming up fast. "Shit!" he said.

Devil Z smacked Wilson deep into the ground. The ground quaked upon impact. "Wilson!" the girls called.

Devil Z looked into the hole and smirked with pride. He turned his back as he was certain that Wilson was dead. Then he heard some rocks crumbling. He turned back and walked up to the hole. "Impossible," he said. "No one can survive that impact."

The rocks exploded as Wilson jumped high in the air. "I'm not dead yet!" he shouted. Wilson dropped and landed a swift blow to the head.

Autobot Base

X-Brawn left the supply closet as he was getting gears for an off-road trip up in India. He was heading out when he heard something that caught his attention. "Yuck!"

"Was that T-Ai?" X-Brawn wondered. X-Brawn headed toward where the voice came from and peered inside the room. Sure enough his assumption was correct. T-Ai was in a spare room cooking. T-Ai dipped her finger into the pot and tasted it. "Pah, this is worst," T-Ai complained. "Man, I thought it will be so easy just to make some food."

"What are you doing?" X-Brawn asked.

"Trying to make a picnic for Wilson."

"Wilson? I thought your eyes were set on Koji."

"He told me to give up on him so I did."

"That was…blunt."

"While I'm here on this planet, I might as well explore all the possibility and wonders this planet has in store for me."

"Now that you mentioned it, you did have two beginnings. But you don't have to return to Cybertron if you want," X-Brawn said.

"I don't?"

"You pretty much call this planet home didn't you?"

"Now that I think about it, Cybertron is my birth planet. Cybertron is where I have all my friends and allies. But then again, Earth is where my human friends live as well along with Koji."

"That's some decision you got there," X-Brawn said before he left. "Sort out your priorities before we leave."

T-Ai turned the stove off as she looked at the simmering pot. "I only have two choices and one chance to make it. I can go back to Cybertron and be converted into a cybertronian or remain here and live like a human."

T-Ai stood in silence she was contemplate her choices. She took out her phone and dialed Wilson's number.

Miami Gardens

Devil Z flipped over head to land a nasty kick to the head. Wilson crossed his arms and blocked Devil Z's leg. The force of the impact carried through Wilson and cracked the ground beneath him. Wilson grabbed Devil Z's ankle and twirled him around in a circle. Momentum was building and Devil Z was set flying. Wilson took flight and pursued Devil Z.

"Come on," Jackie said as the girls followed. The crowd was interested in the battle so they followed as well. Wilson flew over Devil Z and slammed him into the ground. The force of impact destroyed a major highway interchange. Then Wilson went for a power kick to the head. Devil Z rolled out of the way as Wilson impaled the ground. Dust kicked up in the air as Devil Z waited for Wilson's next move. Bullets flew out from the clouds and struck Devil Z dead on. Wilson rushed out with a sword in hand to spear Devil Z. Wilson impaled Devil Z in his side. He caught the blade with his hand and held it. Wilson tries to remove his sword but it wouldn't budge. "You're trying your best to kill me but you'll never succeed," Devil Z said. "It's time to end this battle and put you out of your misery."

Devil Z pulled on the sword as Wilson was jerked forward. Devil Z thrust his arm and shattered Wilson's left elbow. Wilson screamed out in pain as he backed away from Devil Z. "Computer, regenerate," Wilson requested.

"Unable to regenerate," the computer refused. "Resources are limited for regeneration."

"Shit," Wilson grumbled.

Wilson looked around for anything he can use as an arm. Then he looked over in the distance and spotted something he could use. Wilson took one sidestep and Devil Z mimicked it. Wilson took another and Devil Z followed. Wilson took off running towards one of the busiest bus hubs in the city. Devil Z quickly followed. Wilson spotted an empty transit bus and fired a bullet at it. The bus was launched in the air as Wilson grabbed the back end and jammed it into his severed arm. Wilson turned around as wrist mounted cannon deployed. Wilson fired multiple bullets at Devil Z. Devil Z jumped over the bullets and returned fire. Wilson jumped back and readies himself for Devil Z's next move. "A bus as an arm?" Devil Z said. "You're an odd one."

The nanobytes shifted from Wilson's upper arm and filled the interior of the bus. The bus glowed as the outline of the panels glowed. Half of the bus split open and attached to the shoulder as a claw hand was revealed. "We'll see who's odd," Wilson said and fired.

Autobot Base

T-Ai sat in front of the console, down in the dumps. Arcee stood at the entrance as she watched T-Ai closely. Optimus walked up next to Arcee and looked at T-Ai. "What's with T-Ai?" Optimus wondered.

"She's upset," Arcee said. "She's been calling Wilson nonstop. Now she's waiting for a callback."

Optimus walked into the control room and stood next to T-Ai. "Hi Optimus," T-Ai greeted in a gloomy voice.

Optimus looked at T-Ai then at the screen. "You're not yourself today," Optimus said. "What happen to the cheery, peppy T-Ai I knew?"

"Gone," T-Ai sighed. "Just like everyone in my life."

"We're still here," Optimus said.

"I know. I mean everyone I knew on Earth. Wilson is not responding. Koji told me to give up on him. And Jackie, Shirley and Talon are nowhere to be found."

"Is there something you wish to do if you were to find them?" Optimus wondered.

T-Ai had a smile on her face. "I'll try to convince Wilson to take me out on a date," she said.

Optimus sputtered with T-Ai said that. "A date?" he said.

"Yeah, I want to see if we have a potential of being a couple."

"Well, it is your choice," Optimus said. "Besides, it's your life and your friends. You know who they are and the reason why you have them."

"You're right," T-Ai said. "They're my friends. If I care about them, they will care about me. Maybe they're busy at the moment. I guess I'll try calling them later."

"Or visit them," Optimus suggested.

"Good idea," T-Ai smiled. "Thanks." And T-Ai left the room.

"Well, Optimus Prime, the greatest father of the Autobots," Arcee teased.

"Very funny," Optimus said.

"I saw that expression on your face," Arcee said. "I can see that you view T-Ai as your daughter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Optimus pouted.

"Mmhmm," Arcee said. "Admit it, you don't want see T-Ai saddened."

"Shut it," Optimus said and left.

"Admit it," Arcee followed.

"Leave me alone," Optimus said.

"Spill it."

"That's a direct order."

"And I'll disobey it!"

Miami Gardens

Buses and cars were thrown across a Park-and-Ride lot. A tanker truck was thrown and Wilson shot it down. Devil Z picked up a thin metal panel and flung it. Wilson rolled to the right and the panel sliced off his right arm. Wilson found another bus and attached it to this shoulder. Dark clouds rolled in as a golden light shot down and hit Wilson's left hand. The light faded as a three claw armament attached to his hand. "Devil Z, your judgment has come," Wilson said. "There is nothing you can say that can justify for the crimes you've committed on this planet past and present. By the order of the Higher Council of the Spirit World and by the name of Primus, your termination has been approved and I'm your executioner."

"Is that so?" Devil Z said as he tilts his head.

Wilson charged for Devil Z at full speed. Devil Z was ready to block him when Wilson disappeared. "Where he go?" he wondered.

Wilson reappeared behind Devil Z and jammed his claw into Devil Z's back. Devil Z's optics flickered as pain coursed through his body. Wilson sent an electrical pulse into the claw and shocked Devil Z. Devil Z's body sparked and exploded from the jolt. Wilson removed his claw and ditched them. Devil Z attempted to keep upright as his knees were about to fail. Wilson dealt a swift kick to Devil Z's right knee and forced Devil Z to take a knee. Wilson grabbed Devil Z by his neck then turned around. He was ready to throw him over his shoulder when he froze in horror. "When did you…"

"I've been watching you this whole time," Devil Z said. "You've been fighting my last golem this whole time while I was in the sky monitoring your every movement."

Sure enough, Wilson felt the weight on his back vanished. Wilson looked back and saw a pile of rocks. "What was it you said earlier?" Devil Z pondered. "I believe you muttered 'There is nothing you can say that can justify for the crimes you've committed on this planet past and present. By the order of the Higher Council of the Spirit World and by the name of Primus, your termination has been approved and I'm your executioner.' Am I wrong? No?"

"He was toying with me?" Wilson said to himself. "If that was the case, then I'm no match for him. I need backup."

"Oh? My assistance has arrived," Devil Z said.

Wilson looked back and froze in terror. "T-T-T-T-Ai?" he said.

Sure enough, it was T-Ai. She had grown and was ready for battle. Then Wilson heard another set of footsteps approaching behind T-Ai. "ADA?" Wilson said.

Devil Z walked over to the girls and wrapped his arms around them. "You like?" he asked. "Thanks to my virus and ADA's loyalty, the strongest life forms that you've befriended are here to kill you."

"T-Ai, ADA, snap out of it," Wilson said.

A sword of darkness appeared in T-Ai's hand as she charged for battle. Wilson assumed a defensive position. "T-Ai, stop!" Wilson said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," T-Ai oiled. T-Ai raised her sword and attacked Wilson.

Florida

Shadow Striker and Motormaster arrived at Florida's largest lake in the state, Lake Okeechobee. They switched to robot mode and walked to the edge of the lake. "Why are we here?" Motormaster wondered.

"To show you something," Shadow Striker said.

"Show me what?"

"There is something you need to know about this whole operation. Scrash isn't the person you thought he is."

"What do you mean?" Motormaster asked.

"You'll find out later," Shadow Striker smiled. "But let me tell you that we're not here to gather energy to conquer Cybertron but the whole universe."

"That's if we drain Primus' power."

Shadow Striker let out a small laugh. "If you only knew what was going on, you'll be fighting with the Autobots instead."

"The Autobots?" Motormaster hissed. "Why would I work for them?"

"Believe me, I rather be with Optimus than with him. But as I am now, I don't have the power to switch, no one does. If we are to survive as Decepticons, we have to side with Optimus. I'm confident that Galvatron would agree."

"Ha, Galvatron is nothing but hot energon," Motormaster insulted.

"You'll regret not switching," Shadow Striker said. "In time you'll see." Shadow Striker held out her hand as she tries to grab the lake. "All of this will be gone in matter of years. Yet I can stop this right now be destroying this lake."

Motormaster was confused. "What's in this lake?" Motormaster asked.

"The Control Tower for the drills and spirals," Shadow Striker answered. "If the tower is destroyed, everything will go offline. But like life, nothing is that easy. We'll all going to die for our true threat lies beyond this lake."

Miami, Fl

T-Ai dealt two strikes with her sword as ADA landed a knee to the chest. Wilson's armor sparked from the damage he's taken. He stumbled backwards before dropping to one knee. "Optimus, come in," Wilson radioed. "I need backup. Send the combiners to my location."

"Calling for help is useless," Devil Z said. "Just like how you blocked the signal to the base, I blocked the signal in this city. No one will hear your call unless they are here in this city. This is your endgame and all your pieces are gone. You've been backed into a corner as my knights close in. You've been checked many times and avoid capture. Now it's time for checkmate. If you were only able to defeat me, I'll tell you where your girlfriend is."

"What?" Shirley said.

"She's alive?" Wilson said.

"And well," Devil Z added. "But since you failed, you have to die without knowing her name."

That was enough to give Wilson his second wind. He stood up and faced Devil Z. "Then I'll beat it out of you," Wilson said. "Once I get that, I'll beat you again to remove the drill and spirals from this planet then I'll kill you."

T-Ai and ADA joined forces and fired an energy beam at Wilson. The beam made contact as Wilson pressed on. Swords came out from his arm and entered his hands. The swords glowed as Wilson crossed them. Wilson released the energy blade and took the girls down. "Maximum Fire: Final Burst!" Wilson shouted.

All the panels on Wilson's armor blew off as missile and cannon barrels were revealed. Energy started to collect for one final hit. Then through the smoke, ADA and T-Ai rushed towards Wilson with swords in hand. "Ah damn," Wilson said.

ADA and T-Ai dealt powerful strikes to Wilson's body, disabling his weapons drive. Wilson stumbled backwards as his body was on the verge of failing. "Computer, reactivate weapons drive," Wilson commanded.

"Primary and secondary weapons drive are offline," the computer reported. "Main power is offline, switching to auxiliary."

There was a hiss as his right arm disconnected and dropped from his body. "I surrender," Wilson said. "Show mercy. You're too much for me. I've made a mistake by not taking your offer. I'm willing to cooperate now. Please, return what I've lost to me."

Devil Z had a smile pressed on his face. "You who show no mercy now pleads for it and yet you fail realize that the offer I gave is long expired," Devil Z said. "If I remember correctly, you willing refuse to cooperate and it's time for you to pay for your stubbornness."

Devil Z drew his sword as ADA and T-Ai stood by his side. "Please, give me another chance," Wilson pleaded. "I can take you to the Unity Core, honest."

"Unity Core?" Devil Z said. "You know where the Dragon Pearl is?"

"Well no."

"Then you know where the Red and Black Pearl are."

"I can find out the location with time."

"Time is something you don't have." Devil Z charged his sword and sent an energy beam. The beam ripped through Wilson's body and left a crackling hole in his chest. Wilson's suit lost power as the core overloaded. The suit exploded as Jackie held Shirley back. "Wilson!" she cried.

Devil Z sheathed his sword as ADA and T-Ai slowly faded away. He walked up to the flaming slag of Wilson's armor. He looked around for any signs of life. "Where are you?" he wondered. "I know you're still alive."

Underneath the wreckage, Wilson lay underneath. "This is the first time my armor is destroyed," Wilson said quietly. "If I can find the core, I can leave out of here safely but where is it."

Wilson looked around for a round small object. He tries not to make too much movement to make noise. Then he felt something round in his hand. But the lighting was poor. He had to break the surface to get a better view. He pushed up on the slag and got the light he wanted. "Found it," he said.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Devil Z spoke.

"Online!" Wilson shouted. Nothing happened. "It's dead?"

"The world is watching as control for this planet is coming to an end," Devil Z said. "Humans were the dominate species on this planet and it's been that way for thousands of years. For quite some time I wonder how can I control this planet without sacrifice any life forms. So I thought why not take down the most powerful human there is and I did. Once I end your life, the humans will understand who's in charge here. The guardian of the Earth is no more as I, Devil Z, have conquered one more planet."

"One more?"

"I've conquered 20 planets and destroyed hundreds. This will be my greatest victory. I witnessed the birth of this planet and I'll make it fall. The planet didn't have a hero in the past and it doesn't need one in the future so from now on, you are hereby terminated."

Devil Z raised his foot over Wilson and brought it down hard. Silence dominated the area as Devil Z looked under his foot. "Hmm, no mess," he said. "I like that. Now it's time to disgrace Optimus Prime on Cybertron for control then Primus is next for all cybertronians."

A ring appeared over Devil Z as he teleported back to the ship. Jackie walked Shirley to where Devil Z made his final move. Talon arrived to the scene and saw the horror below. "Damn, I was too late," he said.

Shirley saw the state her brother was in and fell to her knees. "This can't be real," she said.

Talon landed on the ground and looked around. "What happened?" he wondered.

"Devil Z," Jackie answered. "Now he declares that Earth is his to control."

"Things just got even worse," Talon said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie wondered.

Talon raised his arm and pointed pass Jackie. The girls looked back and their face dropped. "Oh," Jackie commented. "That's how."

T-Ai stood in shock at the aftermath. Her eyes were blank with peril. Then she collapsed.

"T-Ai!"

Lake Okeechobee

Motormaster was let alone at the lake as he peered into the crystal blue water. "What threat?" he said. "There's nothing here. ADA needs to check her processor. Shadow Striker isn't herself lately."

Motormaster turned his back to head back to the ship when he sensed a dark aura that made him shiver. "What's this ice cold feeling I'm getting?" he wondered.

Motormaster turned back around and walked to the edge of the lake. He scanned it and found nothing. The aura wrapped around his body again. This time Motormaster was getting annoyed. "Whoever is there, show yourself?" he boomed.

Motormaster drew his sword as he was ready for a fight. Then he saw the lake turned pitch black. "What the slag is this?" Motormaster said.

Two large red lights pierced the darkness as Motormaster walked backward with fear. A large metallic hand came out from the water and grabbed Motormaster. "What the…"

Motormaster was reeled into the water then he vanished. The water returned to its normal blue color as if nothing happened. Motorist who drove by a little later heard Motormaster's scream but it was muffled by a monstrous roar.


	34. Chapter 34: TAi's Venegeance

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 34

T-Ai's Vengeance

"Locals and tourist have been reporting to the Florida Highway Patrol of a mysterious noise over at Lake Okeechobee. Investigators searched the area for any clues as to what was making the noise. So far, their search comes up empty. Earlier, I've been doing some interviews with some of the residents who live near the lake and told me that this was the first time hearing the noise but for one resident, he claims that the noise is all too familiar with him."

"I'm telling you, it's a monster in the lake," the resident said. "Every year, the monster have claim so many lives and belongings that the residents here moved out before spending 6 months in the area. I don't care what the cops say; there is a monster in the lake. I've been trying to get footage of it but I come up empty. But if anyone asks, I call it the Lake Okeechobee Monster."

"As for my personal opinion, I don't believe in folklore," the reporter continued. "But I have a hunch that it could be a group of teenagers pulling pranks. Whatever it is, the cops are looking for the suspects. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of your screen. Any tips that lead to an arrest will be rewarded $1,000. Reporting live from Lake Okeechobee…"

"Pah," ADA spat as she turned off the TV. "Humans these days will believe anything they hear. That's why I feel that they should be exterminated rather than being kept as slaves. That's why we got the Autobots for."

"Watch your tongue," Devil Z rumbled.

ADA bit her tongue when she heard Devil Z's voice. She got up from Devil Z's chair and presented herself to him. "My lord, you return," she bowed. "How was your…what happened?"

Devil Z looked at the damage done to his body and shrugged. "Run through the woods," Devil Z said.

"As your medic, I order you to explain yourself this instant," ADA said with a stern voice.

"You have no power over me," Devil Z said.

"Be as it may but I can shut you down with one push of a button," ADA said. "Or you forget that though you are the most feared on this ship, I'm the most dangerous. I know all your weak points and I can disable without trying. Now speak!"

Devil Z looked at ADA and frowned. He didn't like being talked to like that. In fact, he was ready to put an end to her life. But ADA said made sense. "I was caught in a battle with one of the locals," Devil Z said. "Though he was a pain in the ass, I finally got rid of him. These damages are not severe. I can tend to them myself."

"Fine," ADA said. "Be on your way."

So Devil Z retreated to his cabin. ADA stood on the bridge wondering who Devil Z was talking about. "He did say that he had a score to settle with someone on Earth," ADA said to herself.

ADA turned the TV back on. "…taking you across country, disaster had fallen upon Florida as a big robot battle took place in Miami. Police officials are still investigating the incident as witness refuse to cooperate with the police. As far as we know, the battle had damaged one toll highway and destroyed a mass highway interchange hub. Damage is estimated in to the billions as repairs are underway. Casualties are in the 100s as hospitals are filled with the injured. The mayor has not declared a state of emergency but neighboring counties are showing their support. This is footage of the mayhem in Golden Glades."

ADA looked at the damage and instantly knew that Devil Z was part of it but she was wondering who his opponent was. As the camera panned over to the metallic slag that was left, she recognized a familiar piece. "No way," she said.

Miami

"_I've conquered 20 planets and destroyed 100. This will be my greatest victory. I witnessed the birth of this planet and I'll make it fall. The planet didn't have a hero in the past and it doesn't need one in the future so from now on, you are hereby terminated." Devil Z raised his foot over Wilson and brought it down hard._

T-Ai gasped as she woke up. She was breathing heavily as she recovered from her nightmare. "You're okay," Talon said.

T-Ai looked to her left and saw Talon. "Man, I had the weirdest dream," T-Ai said. "I dreamt that I saw Devil Z ending Wilson's life. It was so real it was like I was there. Do you think that it was a vision from the future or does it have a hidden meaning?"

Talon had a pained look on his face. "You're okay?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm fine," Talon smiled.

T-Ai looked around and noticed that she was in someone else's bedroom. "Where am I?" T-Ai wondered.

"T-Ai, I have to tell you something," Talon said.

"Talon!" Jackie called. "I need your help!"

"Coming!" Talon yelled. "I'll tell you later." And Talon left the room. T-Ai raised an eyebrow in confusion. She jumped out of bed and stepped out from the bedroom. Sure enough, she was in someone else's house. So T-Ai treads cautiously through the house. She walked into the living room and looked around. Out the window, she spotted the Autobot Brothers parked in front of the house. "What are they doing here?" she wondered.

"But still it doesn't make sense why he did it?" a voice spoke.

"That sounds like Arcee," T-Ai said. She followed the voice to the backyard where she found Optimus and Arcee having a conversation with Jackie, Talon and Flyby. "Hey guys!" T-Ai greeted. "What's up?"

The yard went silent. "Tell her," Jackie whispered.

"And risk my life? Hell no," Talon said.

"Tell me what?" T-Ai wondered.

Arcee took a knee as she summoned T-Ai to come closer. "What is it?" T-Ai asked with curiosity.

"T-Ai, sweetie, it is very hard to tell you this," Arcee said.

"But…" T-Ai trailed.

"A tragedy had occurred earlier and you witnessed it," Arcee said. "Luckily you fainted from the shock of the situation before things got worse."

"Can you tell me already?"

"Scrash was here in Miami," Arcee said. "He launched an attack on one of the locals. The local lost the fight and is now fighting for his life."

"Who?" T-Ai asked.

Arcee bit her bottom lip, afraid on how T-Ai will react to the news. "Wilson," she answered.

T-Ai cracked a smile then laughed. "Wilson?" she said. "Is this a joke? Wilson loses to Scrash? Is this April Fool's?"

"That dream you saw, was real," Talon explained. "He's in the hospital fighting for his life."

"You're kidding right?" T-Ai smiled. "Right?" T-Ai looked at everyone's faces and saw that they were serious. "Where is he?"

"Now, T-Ai before we lose our cool…" Arcee soothed.

"Where is he?" T-Ai demanded. "Tell me where Scrash is so I can rip his spark out."

"T-Ai, calm down," Jackie said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" T-Ai hissed. "Scrash attacked Wilson and we're here standing on our hands? I thought we fought for justice and peace. I'm not going to let Scrash get away with this. When I find him I'll…"

Talon dealt a swift blow to the neck as T-Ai collapsed. "Why is she getting so hot and bothered for?" Talon wondered.

"Wilson was the first human T-Ai met as an android," Arcee said.

"And?"

"Let me explain it better, the bond you have with Flyby is the same between Wilson and T-Ai," Jackie said. "I'm willing to bet that Flyby will react the same way if she learns that you were hurt by a Decepticon or the other way around. Those two have formed a bond that runs deeper than married couples. They have 100% complete trust in one another. I don't blame T-Ai for reacting the way she did. I feel the same thing too."

"So do I," Arcee said.

"Right now, we have to focus on the bigger picture," Optimus said. "If Scrash is resorting to attacking humans, than that means that he's making his last stand."

"He already made it," Jackie said. "He claims that by beating the strongest person on the planet, he's entitled to rule it without question and you're next."

"If that day comes, I'll accept the task and defeat him," Optimus said.

"If it's anything like we saw, he doesn't stand a chance," Jackie thought to herself.

Hydra Cannon

Heavy wet footsteps sloshed in the hallway of the Hydra Cannon. Motormaster had returned from Florida, waterlogged and covered with lake vegetation. He walked into the break room where the Stunticons were playing video games to kill time. "Man, this game is a lot more fun when Motormaster is not here," Wildrider said.

"I know," Breakdown agreed. "He'll always humiliate us and beat us every time."

"It's maybe because you guys suck," Dead End said.

"Watch your voice synthesizer," Wildrider hissed.

Then there was a heavy thud in the room. The boys looked and saw their leader on the ground. "Motormaster!" they said.

Shadow Striker was heading over to Devil Z's quarters for a meeting. "A meeting," she said. "What wonder what kind of 'meeting' he's hosting?" As she walked the halls, she passes by Sick Bay and saw Motormaster on the bed. She ran inside and up to Motormaster's side. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"No clue," ADA said. "I scanned his body multiple times and found nothing but water and moss. No damage done to his body or CPU. But his brain wave activity is through the roof. Whatever happened, it was psychological."

"Ha, typical of Motormaster of not being able to keep his mind in check," Dead End teased.

Dead End received a hard punch to the face. Dead End twirled in the air before hitting the ground hard. "If all you got is insults, then you better leave from my sights before I force you to keep your mind in check," Shadow Striker warned.

"Threat received," Dead End said as he rubbed his face. "Let's go."

The Stunticons helped Dead End up to his feet and left Sick Bay. "If you don't mind, I want to be alone," Shadow Striker requested.

"Fine with me," ADA granted and left.

Motormaster opened his optics and saw Shadow Striker. "You saw it didn't you?" she asked.

"It was evil beyond comparison," Motormaster spoke softly. "It was the first time in my life, I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

"Neither did I," Shadow Striker said.

"You saw it too?"

"Yeah, and I know who it is?"

"Who?"

Shadow Striker looked around the room. She knew there have to be a recording device. So she decided to whisper her answer. Motormaster's optics widened with shock. "Impossible," he said. "There two of them."

"They're one in the same but split down the middle," Shadow Striker explained. "If what Scrash is planning success, he'll be out for vengeance."

"I see what you mean when you said that switching is the best thing I can do," Motormaster said. "But when will this happen?"

"About 100 years from now. By then, Optimus will figure out a way to stop him. For now, play dumb. No one needs to know not even ADA."

"But how do you know all of this?" Motormaster wondered.

Shadow Striker placed her hand on her chest as there was a hiss. She removed her armoring and showed Motormaster. He winced in horror. "He did that?" Motormaster pointed.

"I'm his slave," Shadow Striker said as she reattaches her armor. "I can't do anything about it."

"What are your orders?"

"Ensure his return is certain."

In ADA's lab, she had heard the whole conversation via a bug in Sick Bay. "What was it you whispered to Motormaster?" she wondered. "And what did he mean when he said, 'There are two of them'? Better question is who's returning?"

Devil Z's quarters

The door chimed as someone requested entrance. "Come in," Devil Z granted.

The door opened as Shadow Striker entered the room. "Sorry I'm late," Shadow Striker bowed. "Motormaster wasn't well so I went to go see him."

"He isn't well?" Devil Z said. "What happened?"

"Don't know," Shadow Striker said.

"Anyways, I called you here because it's time for us to leave," Devil Z said. "Is the plan ready?"

"Just waiting for your word of action."

"Then summon the Decepticons to the bridge, brief them on the situation," Devil Z said.

"Yes my lord," Shadow Striker bowed. She head for the door when she stopped. "Sir?" she called.

"What is it?" Devil Z wondered.

"What if this plan of yours backfires in your face, and it turns out that was a trap, what would you do?" Shadow Striker asked.

Devil Z let out a small chuckle. "My child, my plan is 100% foolproof," he boasted. "There is nothing that can disrupt my plans."

"I see," Shadow Striker said. "But just to let you know, arrogance is what killed the strongest man that ever lived on this planet. Let just hope that it doesn't claim another victim." And she left.

"Rubbish," Devil Z huffed.

"Heed her words of warning," The Fallen advised. "Though she may not look it, but she is wise and clever. She may know more than you do."

"No one is smarter than me," Devil Z said.

"So I take it that you eliminated the boy."

"He is dead."

"As the humans say, 'Look before you flush for there is a surprise hidden within'," The Fallen said and retreated.

Devil Z snarled in disgust.

Miami

T-Ai came to as she found herself inside Arcee. "You're awake," Arcee said. "You're not to explode like last time are you?"

"No," T-Ai assured. "Where are we going?"

"Hospital," Arcee said. "I'm taking you to him. I called Shirley ahead of time and agreed to let you see him. Now please be careful what you say around her, she is real sensitive at the moment."

"I will," T-Ai promised.

Arcee pulled into the main entrance as T-Ai looked at the building. "You need a ride back?" Arcee offered.

"I'm fine," T-Ai said and stepped out. Arcee pulled off as T-Ai looked at the building. "This is my first time in a hospital," T-Ai said to herself. "This could be my chance to see human medicine at work."

T-Ai took a deep breath and walked in.

Hydra Cannon

All the Decepticons were recalled to the bridge for a briefing. As second-in-command, Nightfire took his post as Devil Z's right hand man. While Scourge stood on the left side of the chair with pride. The door opened as Shadow Striker walked on the bridge. She walked around Nightfire and stood in front of captain's chair. Nightfire didn't care but Scourge was irked. "Lose your spot wench?" Scourge hissed.

"You'll think twice than to call me a wench," Shadow Striker smiled. "If you know _your_ spot, you'll shut up."

"I'll show you where you belong!" Scourge boomed.

"Scourge!" Devil Z said. "Touch her and you'll what's likes to be a wench."

Scourge hissed in frustration as he was forced to stand down. Shadow Striker smiled with pride. "Go on," Devil Z said. "You have the floor."

"Well, one it is quite odd to see our master among the crowd," Shadow Striker commented. "But down to business. Our time on this backwater planet is over. Now is the time we make our leave. But as we are now, we don't stand a chance unless disable the Autobots and get to Cybertron first."

"And how are you purposing on doing that?" ADA asked.

"Simple, we divide and conquer," Shadow Striker answered. "All the troops here will go into battle and draw the Autobots out while I disable their transportation and destroy their base."

"That's impossible," Sky-Byte said.

"I'll show you impossible," Shadow Striker said. "Just do your job and I'll do mine. Now everyone is divided into two teams and teams will be decided by our lord and master himself."

"That will be simple, I'll take Scourge, Sky-Byte, ADA and Koji," Devil Z said.

"Now I need the teams to target two major cities and make sure they are far away from Metro City," Shadow Striker said. "We need to cause destruction that will draw the Autobots out."

"I already have a city in mind," Devil Z said. "Nightfire?"

"Yes sir," Nightfire saluted.

"Pick a city and a good one," Devil Z instructed. "Make sure it's nowhere near Japan."

"Understood."

"Once I'm finish with my task, I will come and pick everyone up and we'll leave for Cybertron," Shadow Striker said. "Any questions?"

The room was silent. "We'll start in the morning," Shadow Striker said. "Dismissed."

Miami

T-Ai walked through the hospital towards the room where Wilson rest. T-Ai witnessed enough illness and injuries to last a lifetime. She was beginning to feel sick. "Who knew that humans were so fragile?" T-Ai said.

"Code Blue, Code Blue," the PA reported. A line of doctors and nurses ran down the hall and entered a room. T-Ai walked up to the room and saw the doctors doing their best to revive a patient who suffered a cardiac arrest.

"This is my future," a voice spoke.

T-Ai looked down the hall and saw Shirley waiting. "Don't you think that this job is depressing?" T-Ai asked. "I mean, people rely on you to save lives. But if you made a mistake or fail…"

"It's part of the job," Shirley said. "We humans have to die eventually."

"It sounds like you're ready to die at any moment."

"I don't want to but if nature intends it, so be it. He's in here."

T-Ai walked up to the room and peered inside. She nearly collapsed. She saw Wilson hooked up to breathing machines and heart monitors. His eyes were taped shut. Bandage and gauze covered his body. "Broken bones, internal bleeding, collapsed lung, failing kidneys, the list goes on," Shirley said. "The doctors don't ever think he'll make it in the morning. I told them that he'll live but it depends on one person."

"Who?"

"You. It's in your hands now," Shirley said and left.

T-Ai walked into the room and sat next to Wilson. She looked at Wilson's injuries and nearly cried. "You were at your best," T-Ai said. "And yet Devil Z dealt this amount of damage to you. I bet you can't even hear me. I wish you would've called. I would've been there right away to help you."

"_I tried."_

"Who said that?" T-Ai wondered. The ring on T-Ai's finger started to glow. There was a flash of light and T-Ai was floating in a white empty space. "Where am I?" T-Ai said.

"In the corridors of my mind," Wilson said. "I brought you here so we can talk."

"Why? Why go at it alone?"

"I thought I could win. I told myself that I will get my vengeance against Devil Z for what he did to me. I was wrong. He toyed with me the whole time then finished me off. He blocked my signal so I couldn't call. If I did, he would've been dead by now."

"Well, we can fight him together," T-Ai said.

"I can't. My body and mind is separate. I can't bring them together. My armor was destroyed so when Devil Z dealt the final blow, it shattered my mind completely. I can't piece it together. I'm sorry T-Ai but this is it for me. I kept myself alive long enough so I can talk to you." Wilson looked at T-Ai and saw tears streaming down her face. "A machine crying for me? That's new."

"Koji," T-Ai said softly. "No."

"Well this is goodbye," Wilson smiled.

"NO!" T-Ai objected. She ran up to Wilson and hugged him tight. "Don't leave me," T-Ai cried. "Please, don't leave me. You're my first true human friend I've met since I touched the Earth with my feet. Don't leave me."

"I won't be truly gone," Wilson said as he patted T-Ai on her head. "As long you remember me, I still live."

"Please," T-Ai pleaded. "Don't leave. I love you."

"I love you too," Wilson smiled. Wilson kissed T-Ai on her forehead and wiped the tears from her face. "Goodbye my friend," Wilson said and vanished.

T-Ai opened her eyes as a flat tone deafened the room. T-Ai sat in shock as her friend's life flickered to an end. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room to resuscitate him. "He's gone," T-Ai said.

"Doctor, he's not responding," a nurse said.

"Then call it," the doctor said.

"Time of death: 9:50:27pm."

The doctor turned and focused his attention to T-Ai. "Was he your boyfriend? Partner?"

"He was my first friend who showed me what it was like to be human," T-Ai said. "Now he's taken away from me by the monster known as the Devil. If you don't mind, I like to be alone please."

"Understood," the doctor said and signaled for everyone to leave.

Outside the hospital, Shirley stood near the entrance. She looked at the night sky and sighed. She reached inside her pocket and took our two orbs, one black and one red.

Earlier…

Shirley sat by her brother's bedside as she watches him sleep. "I'm sorry for what have befallen upon your brother," Joseph said.

"What do you care?" Shirley snipped.

"I care enough to come to you," Joseph said. "Your brother is going to die in that bed but if you want to save him, you have to promise me this."

Shirley turned her head and saw Joseph holding a small bag in his hand. "What is it?" Shirley wondered.

"Inside these bags are two orbs," Joseph said. "They are known as the Black Pearl and the Red Pearl."

"Wait, aren't those part of the Unity Core, the exact object Devil Z is looking for?" Shirley said.

"It is but I can't keep with hidden for long for there is a traitor among us. If found, Devil Z will have all the objects and Megatronus will be freed."

"And you want me to keep them?"

"Hide them. Once his life has expired, place these orbs on his body. His body will absorb it, reviving him. With the nanobytes in his body, he can keep the pearls hidden until I figure out how to dispose of them."

Shirley thought for a minute. "How do I know that you're not the traitor?" she asked.

"How do I know you're not working with Devil Z?" Shirley held out her hand as Joseph surrendered the pearls in her care. "Keep them in the bag until it's time," Joseph instructed. "Devil Z can sense their presence if they are out. Do this, and we'll have a chance in winning this war."

"Hey Joseph, do you think that all of this is for nothing?" Shirley pondered.

"Why say that?"

"If you say that Megatronus is our true threat, you're lying," Shirley said. "Just saying his name and I don't see fear in your eyes. But yet you're scared of something else. You don't have to tell me but I know it's bad."

Joseph walked up to Shirley's ear and confessed everything. Shirley's eyes peeled open with shock. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Joseph nodded.

"Then…"

"There is nothing I can do," Joseph said. "It's up to you guys to do what we can't. It's all on you."

Outside the hospital, Shirley looked at the building then sighed. "This better work Joseph or we'll all dead," Shirley said.

The next morning

T-Ai woke up in the hospital room with Wilson. "I guess it's time to move on," T-Ai sighed. "No use in dwelling in the past. I guess it's up to me to carry out your mission."

T-Ai removed her ring and placed in Wilson's hand. She closed the fist and kissed Wilson on his forehead. "Goodbye my friend," T-Ai said.

Just as T-Ai was about to leave, she saw a familiar shape off in the distance. T-Ai zoomed in and confirmed it. "Him," she snarled.

T-Ai switched on her com link in time to hear the assignments. "Ultra Magnus, you, me, Flyby and Talon will handle Scrash and his crew in Miami," Optimus ordered. "Everyone else, head to New York. We have to stop the Decepticons at once."

"Yes sir," the Autobots said.

"Optimus, I'm near Scrash as we speak," T-Ai reported.

"Do not engage until we get there," Optimus ordered.

"Sorry Prime but this is personal," T-Ai said and terminated the link. T-Ai ran out the room and headed for the roof.

Rooftop

The door flew open as T-Ai walked on the roof of the building. She could see Devil Z rampage in the city. T-Ai ran to the edge of the building and jumped. T-Ai entered a nose dive towards the ground at blinding speeds. Energy wings appeared on her back as she leveled out and race towards Devil Z. "Z!" she shouted.

Devil Z turned his attention to the source of the voice and saw T-Ai coming. Devil Z didn't even get a chance to react and he was punched in the middle section by T-Ai. T-Ai took out her cannon and fired. Devil Z was thrown from the force of the blast. "Lord Scrash," Sky-Byte said.

"How dare you touch Scrash?" Scourge snarled. Scourge took a better look and saw that T-Ai was angry. "What's bugging you?" Scourge wondered.

"I have nothing against you or Sky-Byte so if you value your life, you better move out of my way," T-Ai warned. "I have a score to settle with your leader."

"A score with me?" Devil Z said as he plays innocent.

"For the murder of my friend, you will never be forgiven, EVER!"

A space bridge opened as Optimus Prime and his team arrived on the scene. "T-Ai, wait!" Optimus said.

A massive flaming sword appeared in T-Ai's hand. "This is for Wilson," T-Ai said and swung her sword.

"STOP!" the Autobots said.


	35. Chapter 35: Diversion

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 35

Chase into Space: Diversion

It was night time in Metro City. The inactive Autobots were about to rest for the night while the active ones patrolled the streets. Among the active, Arcee was in the control room, monitoring her comrades' location. "Anything?" Hotshot radioed.

"So far, it's quiet," Arcee reported. "Don't do anything foolish to draw attention."

"Ha!" Hotshot laughed. "I'm a Spychanger, nothing I do will draw attention to me."

"Is that arrogance I hear?"

"Later," Hotshot said and closed the link.

Arcee had a smile on her face as things went back to normal, well most of it. Her smile quickly vanished as she looked at T-Ai's holodisc. "T-Ai, I hope you're okay," she said. "As of now, you have to be strong at times like this."

"I agree," Optimus said.

Arcee nearly jumped out of her armor. "Optimus, you startled me," Arcee said.

"Sorry about that," Optimus said as he walked up to Arcee. "You know that you're not the only one worried about T-Ai. It's not easy to know that your enemy has killed a close companion especially when that companion had a strong bond with one of our own."

Arcee held her left arm and dimmed her optics. "I know his strength," Arcee said. "I had sparred with him once to prove to T-Ai that she wasn't worthy of being Wilson's student. He nearly killed me and I was fighting at my best. I bet he was holding back for my sake."

"You believe he's that strong?"

"That suit is amazing," Arcee said. "The things he can do with it and that Solar Cannon…"

"I heard it rivals Omega Prime's Omega Arsenal Blast."

"Well I wouldn't know what it's like to be hit by one but I am confident that De…Scrash is beginning to loosen his chains."

"We'll be ready for him," Optimus said. "As long we don't give up, we have a chance of winning."

"You're right," Arcee smiled.

The room went red as the monitor switched to a tower cam in New York. Arcee and Optimus watched as Tidal Wave laid waste to New York City. "Is this for real?" Optimus wondered.

Arcee scanned the area and gulped. "It's a mass attack on New York City," Arcee confirmed. "Not only that, there is Decepticon activity in Miami, both need urgent attention."

"Who's in Miami?" Optimus asked.

"We got Scrash, Scourge, Sky-Byte, ADA and Koji. Everyone else is in New York City."

"Open the channel," Optimus requested.

"Channel open," Arcee said.

"Attention all Autobots, the Decepticons are rampaging at two separate cities. We have no choice but to split our forces and hope for the best."

"Talon and Flyby are listening in as well," Arcee reported.

"Listen up," Optimus continued. "Ultra Magnus, you, me, Flyby and Talon will handle Scrash and his crew in Miami. Everyone else, head to New York. We have to stop the Decepticons at once."

"Yes sir," the Autobots said.

"Optimus, I'm near Scrash as we speak," T-Ai reported.

"Do not engage until we get there," Optimus ordered.

"Sorry Prime but this is personal," T-Ai said and terminated the link.

"T-Ai!" Optimus called.

"Gone," Arcee said.

"Head to New York," Optimus ordered.

"And the base?"

"Lock it down. I have to stop T-Ai before she makes a fatal mistake. She's not thinking straight."

Arcee placed the base on lockdown as she and Optimus exits the base. On a nearby rooftop, a drone was spying in on the Autobots. "Empty," he reported.

"Time to move in," Shadow Striker smiled. The invisibility cloak powered down as the Hydra Cannon hovered over Metro City. "You got your assignments," Shadow Striker said. "Now move out."

"Yes ma'am," the drones saluted.

Miami

"Z!"

Devil Z turned his attention to the source of the voice and saw T-Ai coming. Devil Z didn't even get a chance to react and he was punched in the middle section by T-Ai. T-Ai took out her cannon and fired. Devil Z was thrown from the force of the blast. "Lord Scrash," Sky-Byte said.

"How dare you touch Scrash?" Scourge snarled. Scourge took a better look and saw that T-Ai was angry. "What's bugging you?" Scourge wondered.

"I have nothing against you or Sky-Byte so if you value your life, you better move out of my way," T-Ai warned. "I have a score to settle with your leader."

"A score with me?" Devil Z said as he plays innocent.

"For the murder of my friend, you will never be forgiven, EVER!"

A space bridge opened as Optimus Prime and his team arrived on the scene. "T-Ai, wait!" Optimus said.

A massive flaming sword appeared in T-Ai's hand. "This is for Wilson," T-Ai said and swung her sword.

"STOP!" the Autobots said.

Koji moved into the sword's path to shield Devil Z. T-Ai was so into her rage, she didn't even see Koji and struck him down. Seeing that her attack failed, T-Ai rushed in for close combat. Talon ran in front of T-Ai to stop her. "Move!" she ordered.

T-Ai spun around as an energy blade materialized in her hands. She struck Talon in the mid-section and took him down. "Talon!" Flyby called.

T-Ai continued her attack towards Devil Z. ADA appeared next to T-Ai and smacked T-Ai in the face. T-Ai flew across the ground and crashed into a building. ADA fired an energy beam into the building, destroying it. The building collapsed over T-Ai's body, burying her. "That should hold her for a while," ADA grinned.

Devil Z stood up and dusted himself off. "That was fun," he said.

"Scrash, this ends here," Optimus said. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes against cybertronians and humanity alike."

"You too," Devil Z said flatly.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus wondered.

"The kid said the same thing before I ultimately stomped out his life," Devil Z said. "Considering how strong the kid is, I advise that you stand down before I end your life like I ended his."

There was an explosion as T-Ai pushed the rubble off her body. "Artillery Cannons!" she shouted. "Fire!"

ADA stood in the path of the blast and smacked it away. "I'll deal with her my lord," ADA said and engage T-Ai.

"You need help?" Flyby offered.

"I'm fine," Optimus said. "Just keep Scourge and Sky-Byte entertained for a while."

"On it," Flyby said.

"Ultra Magnus, you think you can handle the punishment?" Optimus asked.

"Have you ever seen me back down from a fight?" Magnus asked.

Optimus let out a soft chuckle to Ultra Magnus' response. "Let's go," he said.

"So the brothers are going to fight me? How unfair," Devil Z said.

"Don't worry, we won't hold back," Optimus said.

"Just try to hurt me," Devil Z taunted.

Ultra Magnus broke up into three sections and attached to Optimus' body. "I won't even need to try," Omega Prime said.

Devil Z zipped up to Omega Prime at blinding speed and waited. "First hit is yours," Devil Z said.

Omega Prime was stiffed from the sudden movement. Once Omega Prime regained his composure, he made his first move.

Hospital

Shirley walked into her brother's room and locked the door behind her. She closed the curtain and walked up to her brother. Shirley took out the bag and poured the orbs into her hands. "I sense an evil presence within these orbs," Shirley said. "My brother, who has tasted darkness before, needs it to stay alive. But my fear is will he be able to control it? I guess I have to believe in him."

Shirley checked to make sure that her brother wasn't hooked up to any machines before proceeding with her actions. As Shirley was about to infuse the orbs, she heard voices outside. The door rattled as someone tries to enter. "Hey, who's in here?" a doctor asked.

"Damn," Shirley cursed. She grabbed a chair and propped it under the door knob to prevent the door from opening.

"Open up now and we won't call the police," the doctor warned.

Shirley looked at the orbs as they glowed brightly. She clutches them tightly as she slammed them into her brother's chest. The orbs sunk into his body as Wilson took his first breath. "Bro, are you alive?" Shirley asked.

Wilson's eyes flew open as they were filled with darkness. Wilson got off his bed and stood in front the window. He punched the window open as he held out T-Ai's ring. "Come to me!" Wilson called.

Golden Glades

Crews were cleaning and repair one of the busiest transit hubs in the city. "Man, look at all this metal we got to remove," a worker complained.

"Don't look at this as work, look at it as money."

"With the wage they're paying us? Ha!"

"No you idiot. I mean, we can take it and sell it to the black market. This metal is really rare. Who knows how much money they'll pay for this?"

The worker looked at the amount of metal and smiled. "You're right Phil, we'll be rich!"

"Come on, help me load this into the truck," Phil said.

The workers picked out a manageable size of metal to carry to the truck. They picked up and carried it to the truck. As they were carrying it, Phil felt the metal wiggling violently. "Fritz, quit shaking," Phil said.

"I thought you were shaking it," Phil said. They looked at the metal and saw that it was getting smaller and smaller. They looked up in the air and saw a strange cloud overhead. Phil and Fritz panicked and ran off. All the nanobytes collected into one mass and move towards the hospital.

Hospital

Wilson stood on the ledge and looked down. "What are you doing?" Shirley asked.

The door exploded as police officers destroyed the door. "What the…?" the officer said.

Wilson jumped from the window and entered a nose dive. The cloud of nanobytes arrived at the hospital as they formed a pair of wings. They attached to Wilson's body and carried him off the battle near Midtown.

New York

"Don't hold back," Arcee commanded.

The Autobots lined up in a one row and fired at the Decepticons with everything they got. The Decepticons went up in smokes as Tidal Wave hovered over the line of fire. "Tidal Wave," he boomed.

"Slag, Tidal Wave is airborne," Sideburn pointed.

"Tidal Wave, ATTACK!" Tidal Wave boomed.

Missiles and bullets rained from above and struck the Autobots below. "Hey guys, does this seem kind of odd?" Arcee wondered.

"What do you mean?" Defensor asked.

"Like someone is missing," Arcee said.

"FIRE!"

"Watch out!" Railracer warned.

Everyone moved out of the way as missiles and bullets struck the ground where the Autobots stood. The Decepticons emerged from the smoke were alive and functioning. "Impossible," Prowl said. "No one can survive after getting hit like that."

"Tidal Wave was wondering when he get help," Tidal Wave said.

"You don't need us," Nightfire said. "You're an army of your own. However…"

Nightfire looked at his surroundings and saw that the Autobots were between two buildings. He signaled the Decepticon army to destroy the buildings. The Autobots wondered what Nightfire had ordered. The Decepticons opened fire and brought the building down on the Autobots. "We did enough damage this time," Nightfire said.

"Did you?" Arcee said.

Nightfire turned around as he was struck on his side by Arcee. Arcee faced the army and jammed her sword into the ground. "Here's my present," she said as lightning erupted from the ground underneath the Decepticons and shocked them. Arcee removed her sword to attack Tidal Wave when she hesitated. "Something is off here," she said to herself. "Big time."

Metro City

The citizen in Metro City was accustomed to weird sighting in their fair city. But today topped it off for there was a flag ship hovering over the city. Many police official and federal agents were collaborating on what to do. So far, they can't come up with anything that can effective bring the ship down or apprehend the occupants. Some led to believe that it was all a hoax but the public disagreed.

Meanwhile below the city, Shadow Striker walked through the corridors of the Autobot Base. She walked into the control room as she approached the main computer. "So this is where the magic happens," she smiled. "Quaint, but hardly effective. I can already see flaws in their data structure."

Shadow Striker activated the screens and saw the battle in Miami and New York. Pleased, Shadow Striker continued with her plans uninterrupted. "Now, where's her office?" Shadow Striker wondered. She pulled up the schematics that was downloaded off of Skid-Z's hard drive and read the map. "There," Shadow Striker said and proceeded towards her destination.

Shadow Striker walked inside Arcee's office and observed the setting. "Pretty conservative," she said.

A disc appeared in Shadow Striker's hand as she inserted it into Arcee's computer. "Commander, the charges are set," a drone radioed.

"I'm not your commander," Shadow Striker said.

"Sorry. But we're heading back to the ship. Should we arm them?"

"Make it so," Shadow Striker said. "I'm heading back as well." Shadow Striker looked the blank screen and smiled. "See you soon for our rematch," she said and beamed back to the ship.

New York

Inferno pushed the rubble off his body as he saw Arcee standing motionlessly with her guard down. "Arcee, what are you doing?" he asked. "Finish them off."

"I can't," Arcee said.

"Why not?"

"No matter what, we lost this battle. Think about it, they've been playing with us this whole time. All the Decepticon teams are here and yet we're still alive. Tidal Wave could've divide and overwhelmed us. Jet Corp could've ended it swiftly."

Inferno thought about it and agreed. "Was this a diversion?" Inferno wondered.

"Where's Shadow Striker?" Arcee asked.

"How am I supposes to know?" Nightfire shrugged. "I'm not her sitter."

"If Shadow Striker is not here and she's not in Miami then she must be…Inferno cover me!"

"Where you going?" Inferno wondered.

"Just cover me, I have to stop Shadow Striker."

"Autobots, counter attack!" Inferno ordered.

The Autobots erupted from the rubble and opened fire. Arcee switched to vehicle mode and raced back to the base. "I hope I'm not too late," she said.

Metro City

Shadow Striker walked on the bridge as the view screen focused on the parking garage that sits on top of the entrance to the Autobot Base. "Status report," she requested.

"Charges are set and armed," a drone reported. "Everyone has returned to the ship."

"Blow it up," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Firing in 3…2…1…Fire!" The button was pushed and…nothing.

"Where's the fireworks?" Shadow Striker asked.

"Give me a moment to figure it out," the drone chuckled sheepishly.

"Man, if I don't fix this, I'm dead," he thought to himself.

The drone scanned the area and saw that the charges were wired properly. "The charges are ready to go," the drone reported. "Arming the charges now." The switch was flipped as the green light turned red. "In 3…2…1…Fire!"

An explosion rocked the ship as the source came from within. "My leg!" a drone screamed.

"Kill him," Shadow Striker said. Two of the drones left the bridge to track the source of the explosion. "Hey guys," the drone said. "I was wondering if you can help me to Sick Bay so I can fix my leg. Um, what are you doing with that gun? Why is the gun aimed at my spark chamber? NO!"

Four shots echoed through the halls as Shadow Striker was satisfied. "An incoming transmission," a drone reported.

"Patch it through," Shadow Striker said.

"Shadow Striker, Arcee is on her way to the base," Nightfire reported.

"Excellent," Shadow Striker said. "I know exactly how to deal with her."

"Nightfire out." And the link was closed.

"Armed the Phase Cannon and be ready for a surgical strike on the charges," Shadow Striker ordered. "Plus, activate the cloaking device. I want to have some fun."

A space bridge opened as Arcee screamed out of it and switched to robot mode. "The base is still here," she said.

"Not for long," a voice echoed.

Arcee let out a low snarl. "Shadow Striker, where are you?" Arcee shouted.

"Over here my darling," Shadow Striker said.

Arcee looked on the rooftop and spotted Shadow Striker. Arcee summoned her sword and had it ready. "Whatever Scrash is planning, won't work," Arcee said. "Just surrender and I promise I won't hurt you as much."

"Empty threats, empty promises," Shadow Striker laughed. "You should heed my threat. Harm me and I can guarantee this city will be destroyed."

Hydra Cannon dropped out of cloak as the sheer size overwhelmed Arcee's thought process. "The Hydra Cannon," she said. "Flying."

"Drop the sword," Shadow Striker ordered. Arcee complied.

"I did what ask," Arcee said. "What do you want?"

Shadow Striker puffed up her lips and smiled. "What I want, I already got," Shadow Striker said. "This is MY plan so Scrash doesn't get any credit but to lure and distract you Autobots."

"What do you mean?" Arcee said.

"Watch," Shadow Striker pointed. "FIRE!"

The Hydra Cannon fired its Phase Cannons at the charges underground. The laser pierced the building, earth, metal and blew up the charge. The surgical strike detonated the charges and set off any nearby charges. The ground buckled and cracked from the force of the explosion. Arcee watched in horror as the ground opened up and claimed the buildings and any nearby life forces. Arcee was forced to seek safety as the charges were coming up to her and fast. A missile was fired from the Hydra Cannon as it touched the center of the would-be Autobot Base. Upon contact, a massive explosion occurred. The force of the explosion damaged buildings, injured humans and claimed lives. When the explosion died down, Arcee was in for the shock of her life. She was at the edge of the massive crater. The only thing that Arcee could see is flatten earth. "Oops, I overdid it," Shadow Striker teased. "Later fool!"

Shadow Striker was beamed back onto the ship as it activated the cloaking device and left the city. Arcee was frozen in fear. The fear wasn't from Shadow Striker but from the fact that their only chance of stopping the Decepticons was gone. "OPTIMUS!" Arcee screamed.

Miami

Devil Z energized his sword as he raced towards Omega Prime. Omega Prime stood his ground as he was ready to counter with his Matrix Blade. Omega Prime held his sword in a defensive position as Devil Z grew closer. Then Devil Z vanished in front of him. "Where he go?" Omega Prime wondered.

"Behind you!" Talon shouted.

Omega Prime turned his head as Devil Z landed a nasty blow to the back. Omega Prime's optics flickered from the pain. Omega Prime's energon flow was disrupted. His electric flow was disturbed. If nothing was done, Omega Prime could explode from the wound. "We have to separate," Optimus said.

"Omega Prime isn't responding," Magnus said.

Omega Prime dropped to his knees as his time was growing closer to an end. "Must…preserve the matrix," Omega Prime groaned. "Eject!"

Omega Prime's chest opened as a green light exited his body. Omega Prime's optics went blank as he spoke his final words. "I've done what I can," he said.

An electrical spark entered the energon line and ignited it. Omega Prime…exploded. Flyby and Talon couldn't believe what they saw. "Man, what a pain," Devil Z complained. "I broke Omega Prime on this planet. What a pity?"

Then Devil Z noticed the green light that Omega Prime had ejected. "So that's the matrix," he said.

The light split into two and took on a physical form. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus dropped to the ground, low on energy. "So not only did he protect the matrix but the sparks of his alternate forms," Devil Z said. "But those two are nothing but a breeze in the wind."

Devil Z turned his head as he saw ADA had pinned T-Ai to the ground. T-Ai was thrashing her body to kick ADA off. "Keep still you brat," ADA hissed.

"Let me go!" T-Ai demanded.

Then footsteps silenced T-Ai as Devil Z stood over her. "I thought there was one person who I loathe but I was wrong," Devil Z said. "Today, I've found the second. Now I don't know if you're stupid or just stupidly brave, but your heroic antics ends here."

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Wilson," T-Ai said.

"Really? Well I'm going to kill you like I did your little boyfriend." Devil Z raised his foot over T-Ai as she looked with fear in her eyes. Images of Wilson's death flashed in front of T-Ai's eyes. "What am I doing?" she said.

"Too late for that now," ADA laughed.

"You're going to be killed too," T-Ai said.

"Am I?" ADA chuckled as she faded away. T-Ai moved her arms and they were chained to the ground. T-Ai was trapped and helpless. "T-Ai!" Talon called.

Devil Z hesitated then turned his head. He jumped to the right as a white beam barely gaze him. The beam continued until it demolished a high-rise. Devil Z turned to the source and snarled. "You're alive?" he said.

"I missed," Wilson said. "How sad."

Devil Z frowned but he turned it into a smile. "What's so funny?" Wilson asked.

"You," Devil Z answered. "For a moment, I thought I killed you. But seeing you alive tells me that I'm still weak."

"Weak?" T-Ai said to herself. "What does he mean by that?"

"Destroying a powerful soul like yourself is a pain," Devil Z admitted. "But I have to confess. I've deceived all of you."

Optimus groaned as he came online. "Go ahead Arcee," he said.

"The base is gone!" Arcee reported.

"Come again," Optimus said. He was still out of it.

"This whole thing was a diversion," Arcee said. "They destroyed the base and the ship."

Then it sunk in. Optimus slowly climb to his feet. He could barely stand from the massive energy drain. "Scrash! Is it true?" he asked.

"I'm guessing little Arcee is still alive?" Devil Z chuckled.

There was a hum in the air as the Hydra Cannon powered down the cloaking device. Ultra Magnus woke up as he saw the Hydra Cannon in the air. "The ship…it's flying," he said.

Rings appeared over Scourge, Sky-Byte and Koji as they were transported inside the ship. Talon rushed over to T-Ai's aid and freed her. "Thanks," T-Ai said.

"Marvel at your defeat Prime," Devil Z said. "The race hasn't even started and you've lost already."

"You won't get away with this," Wilson said.

"I will," Devil Z said.

"He won't," T-Ai said.

"How can we stop him?" Wilson wondered.

"With this," T-Ai said. She snapped her fingers as the ground shook.

"Earthquake in Miami?" Wilson said. "The world is coming to an end." Wilson turned around as he saw buildings sinking into the ground. Then he saw a tower rising out from the ground. "What the hell did you do?" Wilson asked.

"Calling a special friend," T-Ai smiled.

The tower came from smaller building as it continues to rise out of the ground. It wasn't long before a flying fortress hovered over the city. "What the hell is that?" Talon said.

"The Autobot's trump card," Flyby described.

The flying fortress landed on the ground behind T-Ai as a transformer emerged from the city. Devil Z had a shocked look on his face. He knew that everything had backfired. "If that thing destroys my ship, everything will be ruined," Devil Z muttered. "I have to stop it somehow."

"Scared?" T-Ai chuckled. "You should be. No one has survived the wrath of Fortress Maximus. For you and the Decepticons will be his first victim."


	36. Chapter 36: Loss

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 36

Chase into Space: Loss

"Cerebros TRANSFORM!"

Rockets on the back of Cerebros' leg ignited as Cerebros took flight. Cerebros' arms pivot forward as his legs attached the side of his body as a head was formed. The Emissary was launched into the air as it unfolded into a body. Cerebros attached himself to The Emissary as the next phase took place. Fortress Maximus took to the air upon The Emissary's activation. The back of the fortress pivots downward to form the legs and feet. The rest of the city aligned with the legs as the tower split down the middle and wrapped around waist. The side ramps rotated downwards as the arms and hands were revealed. The center ramp pivot downwards as a panel from the ramp attached to the chest revealing the Autobot insignia. The massive body touched down as the ground quake with the sheer weight. Shadow Striker looked on with confusion. "Something is not right," the Jet Corp said.

"It doesn't have a head," the Stunticons pointed out.

"Watch," Scourge said.

"Fortress Maximus online," The Emissary spoke.

The Emissary flipped as his legs wrapped around the side of his body. His arms pivot forward as the visor lifted to reveal the face. The connection was made as the optics flashed with activation. The titan let out a thunderous roar upon activation. "WHOA!" Wilson said. "He's HUGE!"

"Fortress Maximus, destroy the Hydra Cannon," T-Ai commanded.

Fortress Maximus cocked back as he readied himself for a power punch. Shadow Striker didn't hesitate to give out her next order, "Shields!"

Fortress Maximus thrust his fist and made contact. The interior of the ship rattled and shake as sparks rained from above and frayed wires dropped from the ceiling. "Status?" Shadow Striker asked.

"We can't take another hit like that," Caliburst reported. "Shields at 35%. We have to do something or we'll lose the ship."

"Route power from hullplating to shields," Shadow Striker commanded. "Do we have torpedoes?"

"We do," Movor confirmed.

"Fire!"

Torpedoes were fired and struck Fortress Maximus in the chest. The damage was subtle but Fortress Maximus stood strong. Then a barrage of lasers and torpedoes pelted Fortress Maximus. "He needs help," Wilson said.

T-Ai bit her thumb in frustration as she was out of ideas. "Hey, why don't you control him from within?" Magnus suggested.

"I can do that?" Wilson said.

"Go!"

Fortress Maximus stumbled backwards as the Hydra Cannon had a chance to recovery. Devil Z took flight and landed on top of his ship. He knew that no matter what, he had to slow down the Autobots but fleeing the battle without doing some harm is too great of a risk. "Shadow Striker, aim for the neck," he radioed.

"Yes sir," Shadow Striker said.

A phase cannon was charged as the target was locked. The cannon fired, aiming for Fortress Maximus' neck. Wilson and T-Ai flew into the path of the laser and deflected it. The control module opened as Wilson and T-Ai took their place inside. "Again!" Devil Z ordered.

A second phase cannon was fired at Fortress Maximus' neck once more. Fortress Maximus raised his left hand as he shielded his neck. Then he aimed his right hand at the ship as two barrels appeared on the back of his hand. Two shots were fired at the ship. The first shot was deflected but the second one shattered the shields. Pissed, Devil Z had no other choice. "Get us out of here!" he boomed.

The ship turned around as it was ready to leave the planet.

"Fortress Maximus, we have to destroy that ship," Wilson said.

"Illogical choice," Fortress Maximus said. "Allowing the Decepticons to farther claim asylum on Earth will put the planet in greater risk. As guardian, my task is to protect the planet not harm it."

"I understand," Wilson said. "I want to protect the planet too but we can't let him leave. If Devil Z gains a strong hold of Cybertron, he'll return with a massive army to drain the planet of the Nexus energy that it's harboring. In return, there is a possibility that the Earth will be destroyed. So please you have to help us destroy that ship. Allow us to deal with the Decepticons. If anything happens to the planet, I'll take full responsibility."

"Argument is considered invalid for the illogical decision proposed," Fortress Maximus said. "However, seeing the conviction that you have for this planet and the concerns you expressed by stranding the Decepticons here on this planet, I've deemed it worthy to allow the safety of the planet to rest upon your shoulders. The ship will be destroyed."

Fortress Maximus started moving as he pursued the Hydra Cannon. Devil Z heard a heavy object approaching from behind. He looked back as he saw Fortress Maximus fast approaching. "Take us into orbit," Devil Z ordered.

"We don't have the power to break orbit," Shadow Striker radioed.

"We're close," Wilson said.

"Their shields are offline," T-Ai said. "Take out their engines."

Fortress Maximus moved in for a punch. The fist made contact but it wasn't the engines. Devil Z swung his arm as he whipped up high speed winds to block Fortress Maximus' assault. "Forget it, blast them out of the sky," Wilson instructed.

Fortress Maximus activated all of his weapons and locked on the Hydra Cannon. "Fire!" Wilson shouted.

Fortress Maximus opened fire at the ship. Devil Z waved his arm once more as the heavy fire pelted the wind. Once the wind died down, a few remaining bullets struck the engines. Now pissed, Devil Z ordered the ship to turn around. "Send them to hell!" Devil Z ordered.

The control module opened as T-Ai left the module and stood on Fortress Maximus' shoulder. "Now's our chance," T-Ai said. "Hit them with everything we got."

Wilson shot wires out from his armor and attached to the walls of the module, supplying Fortress Maximus his power. Fortress Maximus felt the power boost and fired everything at the Hydra Cannon. "Dragon Cannon, FIRE!" Devil Z shouted.

On the tip of the ship, a large cannon barrel was revealed. The nacelles glowed as the energy was transferred to the barrel. The barrel whined and fired. The blast struck in the middle as the impact produced hurricane force winds. Fortress Maximus and the ship were about even. "More power!" Devil Z commanded.

"If we give anymore, we'll be stranded," Shadow Striker radioed.

"Damn," Devil Z hissed.

Then it happened. Fortress Maximus was slowly losing power. The Dragon Cannon was gaining ground. "Wilson, what's going on?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm losing power," Wilson answered. "Plus Fortress Maximus is losing power as well."

"What can I do to turn the tables?" T-Ai wondered. "I can add my strength but it won't help."

T-Ai looked up in the sky and saw clouds. "Wait, if Fortress Maximus can hang on long enough, we'll have a chance," T-Ai smiled.

It wasn't long before the cloud break and the sun shined through. The sunlight entered the control module as Wilson felt his suit regaining power. Fortress Maximus received another power boost and pushed the Dragon Cannon back a bit. There was another power boost and the Dragon Cannon was pushed back a bit more. Devil Z saw that Fortress Maximus was gaining ground. "I have to stop him but how?" Devil Z wondered.

He examined the situation then he saw it, Fortress Maximus' weak point. Devil Z held out his hand in a gun-like form. He flexed his thumb as he mimicked gunfire. "Bang," he said. Devil Z flexed his thumb again and this time, a thin energy beam was fired and it headed for Fortress Maximus' control module. The beam broke through the glass and struck Wilson down. The power boost was lost as the Dragon Cannon overtook. The Dragon Cannon struck Fortress Maximus in the chest and blew a hole clear through. "Error!" Fortress Maximus said.

T-Ai felt the leveling was changing slightly. "Crap, he's going down," she said.

"MOVE!" Magnus said. "He's going down!"

Everyone scrambled as the titan dropped to the ground. T-Ai hovered in the air as she carried Wilson. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," T-Ai said.

Then they heard Devil Z roared with laughter. "Well, I'm the second person who took down Fortress Maximus but not to this degree," Devil Z said. "Sorry for disabling you Autobots but I have my destiny to pursue. You're invited to my coronation on Cybertron if you want to show your respect to your new leader. Until then, later fools!"

The Hydra Cannon powered up as it slowly left the planet. The Autobots watched as sparks and smoke bellowed from the critical wound in Fortress Maximus' chest. "How long does it take to repair him?" Wilson asked.

"A few hours," T-Ai answered. "We should get started. By the time we finish, we can overtake them and beat them to Cybertron."

T-Ai slowly landed on the ground as Wilson sat down on the ground. "Ultra Magnus, I need you to help me carry some parts for me," T-Ai requested.

"No problem," Magnus said.

"That is a problem," Optimus sighed.

"How come?" Flyby wondered.

"I just got news from Arcee that the base was destroyed," Optimus said with a heavy heart.

"Destroyed?" T-Ai said. "Wilson, we have to get there now."

"Now?" Wilson complained. "But my body aches."

"I'll give you a full body massage to relieve you of your pain," T-Ai said.

"Sweet," Wilson smiled.

"Wipe that pervy smile off your face," T-Ai said sternly. "I'm not doing that kind of service."

"Tease," Wilson pouted.

T-Ai placed her hand on Wilson's shoulder as they vanished. "What do we do Optimus?" Talon asked.

For the first time in his career, Optimus didn't have a definitive answer. In fact, Optimus had no answer to give to Talon at all. He was at a lost. "You guys hear that?" Flyby wondered.

"Hear what?" Magnus asked.

"That."

Ultra Magnus focused his audio receptors and heard a car approaching. Ultra Magnus zeroed in the location and saw a black Chevy Charger approaching. The engine revved as the vehicle slowed to a stop. Ultra Magnus and Flyby locked their weapons on the car. "Identify yourself," Magnus demanded. "Friend or foe, switch to robot mode and disable your weapon's drive."

"Easy, I'm friendly," the car spoke. "TRANSFORM!" The trunk of the Charger split down the middle as they swing over the roof and attached to the front bumper. The rear doors detached from the hinges as hands slammed into the ground as the arms unfolded from the interior of the car. The front door pivot underneath as the car rose to his feet. The panels on the roof split into four sections. The lower section collapsed to the side of the body as the legs extended. The side panels of the trunk broke into several pieces as it formed armoring on the legs. The upper panels of the roof rotated to the side and folded in half as it rest on the shoulders. The front doors slid upwards to from the chest as the head emerged from the torso. The Autobot insignia glowed on the shoulders as the mysterious transformer stood near Optimus' height. "My name is Black Knight reporting for duty sir," he bowed.

Metro City

Flames burned the air as Wilson and T-Ai appeared. T-Ai looked around as Wilson sat on the ground. "What are you doing?" T-Ai asked. "Get up and help me look for the base."

"If an insensitive bot were to ask how I'm doing, I'll be glad to answer her question," Wilson huffed.

"Fine," T-Ai groaned. "What's wrong with you?"

"My whole body is sore," Wilson said.

"How supplying Fortress Maximus power made your body sore?" T-Ai wondered.

"Not that," Wilson said. "Remember, I was stepped on. All my bones were broken. Though my bones had healed, my muscles are very sore from that vicious fight with Devil Z. In a way, I can't walk or stand until my back is corrected."

"I'll heal your back but can you tell me where are we?" T-Ai asked nicely.

"In the control room of the base," Wilson answered. "That was my intended target and my suit is 100% accurate."

T-Ai looked around and saw flattened earth. "So the base is gone," T-Ai said.

"T-Ai!" a voice called.

T-Ai turned her attention to the voice and saw a friendly face. "Wedge," she smiled. "What happened?"

"Beats me," Wedge said. "Ask Arcee."

This sparked Wilson's interest. "Can you help me to Arcee?" Wilson requested.

"Sure," T-Ai granted. T-Ai helped Wilson to his feet and walked him to Arcee. Arcee sat on the ground as the Defense Corp surrounded her. "Excuse me!" T-Ai shouted.

Cop-Tur stepped to the side as T-Ai and Wilson walked into the center of the circle. "Are you hurt?" Wilson asked.

Arcee shook her head. "You can try but she's not talking to anyone," Inferno said.

"So who did it?" T-Ai asked.

"She did it," Arcee whispered. "I saw her. She fired on the perimeter of the base and blew it up."

"Well, ADA can be cruel at times," Wilson said.

"Impossible, ADA was in Miami," T-Ai said. "The only other female the Decepticons have is Shadow Striker."

"Are you telling me that she's running the show?" Inferno said.

"Can't be," T-Ai said. "But I believe that she was the one calling the shots for the time being. Now because of that, Fortress Maximus is down."

"He is?" the Autobots said.

"We need to start the repairs immediately," T-Ai said.

"Hang on," Wilson said. "My nanobytes are sensing an active energy flow underground."

"Underground?" T-Ai questioned.

"We'll dig it up," Wedge volunteered. "Come on Build Team."

"Right," the Build Team said and got to work.

"Rest-Q, Sideburn and Prowl, I need you to come with me to start the repairs while the rest of you await further orders," T-Ai said.

"Don't worry, it's not like the Decepticons are still here," Hotshot said.

"Don't be so sure," T-Ai said. "Keep your guard up at all times. Wilson, can you transport all of us?"

"Without me, yes," Wilson said.

"You're staying?" Rest-Q said.

"I want to stay with Arcee," Wilson said. "Besides, I feel safer here than in Miami."

"Okay," T-Ai shrugged.

Wilson snapped his fingers as T-Ai's group teleported to Miami. Arcee turned her attention to Wilson and looked at him with wonder. "So, you're alive?" she said.

"Lucky me," Wilson sighed. "Look, you can't let her get to you. Right now, you guys have suffered a serious loss and Optimus needs everyone at 100%."

"If he's even here," Wilson muttered to himself.

"You're right," Arcee agreed. "I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. I have to move forward, no matter the cost."

Miami

"So you're Black Knight," Magnus said. "I've heard tales of you. Aren't you from Rodimus' group?"

"Before? Yeah," Black Knight chuckled lightly.

"What you doing here?" Flyby wondered.

"Well you know about the upgrade done to Fortress Maximus right?" Black Knight asked.

"I left before it was complete," Flyby said.

"What about it?"

"I was part of the maintenance crew," Black Knight continued. "After everything was complete, Fortress Maximus was returning to Earth to guard it. So I was assigned to monitor his condition on the trip over and to join your team upon arrival."

"But…" Magnus trailed.

"Something must've happened that knocked me out," Black Knight said. "It was only recent I just woke up. I would've been here sooner if I took that left turn at Albuquerque."

"Well I guess your efforts were in vain," Talon sighed. "Look at him down."

Wires sparked from the cavity bored by the Dragon Cannon into Fortress Maximus' chest. There was a rush of flames as T-Ai's group appeared. Upon arrival, T-Ai noticed a new face. "Black Knight?" she asked.

"That's me," Black Knight responded.

"What took you?"

"Got knocked out."

"Do you have the specs?"

"In my memory," Black Knight pointed.

"Let's get a damage report," T-Ai said.

"Right," Black Knight agreed. "Rest-Q, you're coming?"

Rest-Q took out his med kit and followed. Flyby walked up to Ultra Magnus and stood by his side. "You said something about Black Knight being a part of Rodimus' squad?" she asked.

"Yes," Magnus said. "He was a recent addition to Rodimus' team."

"I thought Optimus was in charge," Talon said.

"He is but there are many subgroups within the Autobots. For example, the Spychangers are a subgroup and Hotshot is their commander."

"I see," Talon nodded.

A space bridge opened as the rest of the Autobots arrived in Miami. "Whoa, so it is true," Sideburn said.

"Where's Arcee and Wedge?" Magnus wondered.

"Back in Metro City," X-Brawn said. "They wanted to stay and see what can be salvaged from our destroyed base."

"Optimus!" T-Ai called. "We can still get to Cybertron."

"You're lying?" Magnus said.

"The physical damage is not extensive," Black Knight said. "But it can be done."

"His spark is stable," Rest-Q reported. "His main power is shot and requires a lot of rewiring."

"Don't forget that he has to cruise through space," T-Ai reminded.

"That's right," Black Knight agreed. "We need weapons and shields."

"And lots of energon," Rest-Q said. "We need it badly."

"I know several mines where we can get the energon," T-Ai said.

"Get on it," Magnus said. "Rest-Q and Black Knight, you're in charge with the repairs. Do your best to get Maximus airborne."

"Got it."

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus as he continued to stand at a lost. "Optimus, you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Optimus said and walked off. Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics in concern for his brother. "Something is bugging him big time," he told himself.

Metro City

Wedge was moving the earth as Arcee was digging. "Are you sure you sensed something here?" Arcee asked.

"Not me, them," Wilson corrected.

"Phew!" Wedge whished. "Man, they packed the earth with their assault."

"It would be faster if a certain someone provided some assistance," Arcee hinted.

"I'm sore!" Wilson said. "I can't stand up on my own."

Arcee walked up to Wilson and picked him up. "Better?" she asked.

"Don't you ever do that again," Wilson said.

"Suit up and blast the ground away," Arcee said.

"Okay," Wilson sighed. "Auxiliary Mode!" The nanobytes exited from the bracelet and wrapped around Wilson's torso. Only the chest piece was form as Wilson was able to fly on his own. Two cannons materialize on Wilson's back and rotated over his shoulders. The cannons whined as it collected energy from the sun. "But don't destroy whatever is underneath," Arcee pointed out.

"Already in mind," Wilson smiled. "FIRE!"

The cannons fired two wide beams and struck the ground. Dirt and dust flew into the air, lowering visibility to near zero. "That was too much," Wedge said.

The dirt and dust was lingering in the air as a breeze gently blew it away. Arcee was looking for Wilson in the dust cloud but couldn't see him. "Where are you?" Arcee called.

"Over here," Wilson said.

The dust in front of Arcee cleared up a bit as she saw Wilson hovering in the air with his battle mask on. Arcee held her hand underneath Wilson as he sat down and powered down. "I think you overdid it," she said.

"No I didn't," Wilson said. "In fact, I went a little too easy."

When Arcee heard that, her spark dropped a bit. "He was taking it easy?" she said to herself. "Just how strong is he?"

"Hey, do you have something that can help blow this away?" Wedge asked.

"I'm a fire element," Wilson said. "I need someone of a wind attribute to do the job."

"Do you have someone?" Arcee asked.

"Nope," Wilson answered.

Just then, they heard helicopter blades chopping the air nearby. With visibility still low, Arcee used her sensors. "That's Cop-Tur," she said.

"Hey, Cop-Tur!" Wedge called.

In the air, Cop-Tur heard someone calling his name but he couldn't see who it was. "Hello?" he called.

"Down here!" Wedge shouted.

Cop-Tur looked down and saw a dust cloud. "What's going on?" Cop-Tur asked.

"Nothing," Wilson replied calmly.

"Can you whip the air around us to clear the dust?" Arcee requested.

Cop-Tur flew to the center of the dust cloud and hovered. Then he turned up the speed and whipped the air beneath him. The wind started to disperse the dust. The dust die down as Cop-Tur saw what was unearthed. "No way," he said.

Hydra Cannon

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shadow Striker boomed.

"I forget to set up the charges up properly," the drone cringed.

"You had all the time in the world to do it perfectly and you still f-ed it up," Shadow Striker said.

"I was rushed."

"By who?"

"You!"

Shadow Striker narrowed her optics to that answer. The drone knew his fate before Shadow Striker made a move. "Don't worry, I won't touch you," Shadow Striker said calmly. "Just explain yourself to Lord Scrash and he'll know how to handle you."

"Not him!" the drone panicked. "Please, kill me. Don't let the lord have me. He has no form of mercy."

"Who have no form of mercy?" Devil Z asked.

The drone went pale from Devil Z's voice. "He screwed up," Shadow Striker reported. "He gave the Autobots the one chance to beat us to Cybertron."

"He did what?" Devil Z snarled.

"I'm sorry, my lord," the drone quivered. "Please have mercy."

"Mercy is for the uncivilized," Devil Z spoke. "Await your punishment in the dungeon."

"Yes sir," the drone replied sadly and left.

"Well, I guess I failed you my lord," Shadow Striker sighed.

"It's not your fault," Devil Z said as he rests his hand on Shadow Striker's shoulder. "Come with me," Devil Z invited. "We're celebrating our victory in the Mess Hall and you're the Guest of Honor."

"My lord," Shadow Striker blushed.

"I'll be waiting," Devil Z said and left.

Metro City

"What you see?" Arcee asked.

"It's impossible," Cop-Tur said. "But no matter how long I look at it, it's real."

"What is it?" Wedge wondered.

"Our ship," Cop-Tur said. "Our ship is still here."

"What?" Wedge said.

"You're lying," Arcee said.

"Come look," Cop-Tur said.

Arcee and Wedge walked to the edge of the crater and peered down. Sure enough, they saw their ship in the crater. Arcee had a smile on her face. "We got a chance now," she said.


	37. Chapter 37: Shadow Queen

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 37

Chase into Space: Shadow Queen

On an island south of Haiti, Omega Prime descended on the tiny island with nothing but sand and trees. On the sand, rest Wilson as he slept in the rays of the sun. "Ahem," Omega Prime said.

Wilson was startled as he took a deep breath through his nose as he woke up. He looked around as he searched for the one who woke him. He spotted Omega Prime and looked at him with tired eyes. "Who are you again?" he asked.

Omega Prime simply sighed. "Where's T-Ai?" he asked.

"I don't know," Wilson answered. "I think she's in the waters."

"Doing what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"You were supposes to keep an eye on her."

"I'm not her keeper," Wilson huffed. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine, be that way," Omega Prime surrendered. "When she resurfaces, tell her we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Jets fired as Omega Prime left the island. Wilson was left in disbelief. "Just two days ago, we found their ship and now they are leaving," Wilson said to himself. "What's even worse, I haven't talk to T-Ai about this trip."

Wilson frowned for a bit before getting up. He stretched his tired body and walked into the cool waters. "If it wasn't for T-Ai, I don't think I'll be walking so soon," he smiled.

Wilson got neck deep in water as he waited. Brunette hair breached the water as a pair of lavender eyes looked at Wilson. T-Ai blew a few bubbles to tick Wilson off. Wilson raised an eyebrow in confusion. Finally T-Ai decided to poke her head out of the water. "What?" she asked.

"Omega Prime was just here," Wilson said. "He had a message for you."

"And the message is?" T-Ai wondered.

"They'll be leaving in 24 hours."

"Really? I didn't expect the repairs to be so swift. It won't be long before I return home."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Humph! I knew something was up otherwise you wouldn't come to the waters. What's on your mind?"

"I want to go with you, go to Cybertron."

"Out of question," T-Ai brushed off.

"T-Ai, I'm not asking for your permission, I'm telling you I'm going to Cybertron with you."

"Again, no." T-Ai started swimming to the shore. Wilson was frustrated not only T-Ai ignored her but he wasn't a strong swimmer to catch up to her. So he did his best to get to shore. When he got to the shore, he walked on the sand tired and out of breath. Wilson saw T-Ai basking in his chair in a pink bikini. "Took you long enough," T-Ai teased. "For a moment, I was about to go to sleep."

"Real funny," Wilson pouted. "But the conversation isn't over yet."

"Yes it is," T-Ai said. "You're not going and that's final."

"After all I did to contribute to the Autobots means nothing to you?"

"It means a lot. I agree that you did break the Decepticon-Human relationship, you repaired Arcee's left arm and found her when she was captured, you managed to locate me and come to my rescue when Scourge attacked plus you did many things. But the one thing I know we are forever indebted to is unearthing our ship and teleporting it to Fortress Maximus. At our current condition, we'll be halfway transporting the ship in segments."

"So I am an asset to the team."

"You are but in space, you're a liability. Earth is all you know and nothing else. You don't know the dangers that are out there in space including Cybertron. That's why I can't risk losing another friend."

Wilson had a seldom face as he saw T-Ai shedding tears. "I know that," Wilson said. "That's why I am willing to listen to you until I get back home."

"You'll actually listen to me?" T-Ai said.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded.

"I'll see what I can do but tell me this," T-Ai wondered. "Why tag along? Why risk your life to go to space?"

"For a promise I made to a certain someone not too long ago," Wilson smiled. "Remember?"

T-Ai started to think back and saw what Wilson meant.

"_I can't remember two years of my life and during that time I was in love with someone and I lost her. All I can say is man up. Koji won't be found looking at your feet. You have to do something."_

"_Then do me this one request," T-Ai said. "Get him out. You have connections with ADA. Find out what she's planning to do and bust him out. Do this and I'll forgive you for trying to kill me."_

"_Sorry," Wilson said. "I don't work that way. What she's asking is too much. I'm not accepting her offer but I'm not saying no either. I'll try." Wilson picked up T-Ai's chin as T-Ai looked Wilson in the eyes. With sincere eyes and a smile on his face, he said, "Besides, he's my friend too."_

T-Ai had a smile on her face as she looked at Wilson. "You're a good friend," she said. "Any girl will be lucky to have you. I'm willing to bet that your girlfriend loved you unconditionally." Then T-Ai stood up and wrapped her arms around Wilson's arm. "But since she's not here right now, I have you all to myself," she smiled.

"Not working," Wilson said.

T-Ai frowned as she headed back to the waters. "So sexy and yet she's willing to leave Koji for me," Wilson said to himself. "Why am I being punished or rewarded? I don't know. I just hope that I never regain my memories and Koji can't be saved. What am I thinking? I'm using my head but it's not the one I want to use." Wilson thought about it then laughed. "Hiyo!" he chuckled. "Man, I'm a regular comedian."

Hydra Cannon

The ship dropped out of warp as it orbited an M-Class planet. Though the planet is known to have life, the atmosphere appears unlivable. Clouds and gases cover the surface of the planet leaving the imagination to the travelers.

Onboard, Sky-Byte walked the halls of the ship to a particular cabin. He stopped in front of a door and signaled his request for entrance. The door cracked open as Motormaster stood at the entrance. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Shadow Striker," Sky-Byte answered. "I have a message to deliver."

"Well, she's not able at the moment, but I can take the message for her," Motormaster said.

Sky-Byte tries to peer into the dark room to locate Shadow Striker. "Just tell her that we've arrived and awaiting further orders," Sky-Byte said.

"I make sure she gets it," Motormaster said. The door was about to close when a hand stopped its path. Motormaster looked back as he was surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"My job," Shadow Striker said. She opened the door as she stepped out of the room. "Lord Scrash placed me in charge of the ship and I'm not to disappoint him." Motormaster narrowed his optics. "Sky-Byte, go get Scourge, Mega-Octane and three of the strongest drones we have. Must sure the drones have trucks as their alt forms. Motormaster, meet me in Shuttle Bay one."

"Why?" Motormaster wondered.

"We're going shopping," Shadow Striker smiled.

Earth

Wilson sat on the sands of a tiny island south of Haiti. His legs were shaking and it wasn't because he wanted to use the bathroom, it was a nervous tick. He hate being bored especially sitting around and doing nothing. "T-Ai!" he called.

T-Ai resurfaced and looked at her friend. "What?" she answered.

"Come here."

"No."

"Come here."

"The last time you said that, I got an unwelcoming surprise."

"How am I supposed to know that the cat was going to attack you?"

"It wasn't funny," T-Ai pouted.

"Trust me, no cats," Wilson said. T-Ai narrowed her eyes as she swam to shore. "What's up?" she said.

"Remember I said that I'll spend the whole day with you just the two of us?"

"Of course and I'm loving every minute of it."

"Are you?"

"Of course," T-Ai said. "As long I'm spending time with you, I'm happy."

Wilson shrugged and let out a sigh. "Anyway, let me spoil you today before you leave," Wilson offered.

"What kind of 'spoiling'?" T-Ai wondered.

"A full day in a spa," Wilson said. "You will be taken care of from head-to-toe."

"Mud bath and everything?"

"Just like the ones on TV."

"YAY!" T-Ai cheered. "Love you."

"You're saying that because I'm paying for it."

"My point exactly."

"I got to stop spoiling you," Wilson grumbled.

T-Ai stuck out her tongue as she went to change.

Space

In Shuttle Bay one, Shadow Striker and Motormaster were waiting for their away team. The door opened as Scourge, Mega-Octane and the three drones arrived. "What's the meaning of this?" Scourge fumed.

"I can't ask my strong men to help me shopping?" Shadow Striker asked sweetly.

"Pah!" Scourge huffed.

The door opened as Devil Z walked in. "My lord," Scourge bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Shadow Striker, what are you doing?" Devil Z asked. "Didn't I tell you that you're in charge of the ship?"

"You did but I'm needed on the planet in order to get the items needed," Shadow Striker answered. "Unless you want to join, I suggest you stay."

"Why?"

"See, this planet has no name," Shadow Striker explained.

"Impossible," Mega-Octane said. "Every planet in the universe has a name."

"Not this one because it doesn't exist," Shadow Striker smiled.

"What you say is unnatural. How can a planet be nonexistence if it's here?" Motormaster asked.

"If you don't believe me, then follow me," Shadow Striker invited. "But only come if you have a strong will."

The shuttle bay door opened as Shadow Striker jumped from the ship along with the drones. Motormaster looked at the planet below and sneered. "I don't know about you but I'm going," he said and jumped.

"The nerves of her…" Scourge growled and jumped. Mega-Octane, following his leader, jumped as well.

Devil Z looked at the planet below and watched the clouds and gas float by. He tries to look pass the atmosphere but he couldn't. "If I'm not heard in 60 minutes, send the shuttle down for pickup," Devil Z ordered.

"Yes sir," a drone saluted.

Devil Z walked off the ship and entered a nose dive. With the ship in low orbit, Devil Z was expecting an entry burn. But there was no burn at all. "This atmosphere, it's nonexistence but yet it's here," he thought to himself.

Devil Z dropped through the clouds and gases. He scanned ahead for land but there was nothing there at all. Fearing the worse, Devil Z decided to turn back. Once he cleared the clouds and gases, Devil Z saw a large vortex hidden underneath. Devil Z maxed out his jets but the vortex pulled him in. Devil Z entered the vortex as he continues to plummet. As he falls, he held screams coming from all directions. Then he was struck in the shoulder. He was hit again in the chest. Devil Z switched his optics to night vision and saw apparitions coming towards him. Each one struck his body, stripping away his armoring. Devil Z started attacking but since his enemies are ghost, it was no use. Then he saw a light at the end, Devil Z was thrilled to the end so he streamlined his body for more speed. His increased speed made the ghosts concerned so they attacked him harder than before. The ongoing assault had stripped away Devil Z's armor and now he was losing consciousness. "Just a little more," he strained.

Devil Z reached the end and saw nothing but white light before he passed out.

Earth

On the beach of Lanai, Hawaii, Talon was training to keep his body in shape. He wore weighted wrist band and ankle bands to challenge his potential. He was jogging across the sand as he threw punches and kicks into the air. There was no particular reason why he was doing it but he just did.

Talon came to a stop to rest as he stretched his muscles. "What is it this time?" Talon asked.

"Geez, I can't come and say hi," Wilson said.

"Whenever you show up by yourself, trouble follows. Besides isn't T-Ai supposed to be you right now?"

"She's too busy relaxing herself to be bothered," Wilson said. "Anyways, I need to talk to you personally."

"What for?" Talon wondered.

"About the Earth's future," Wilson said. Talon saw that Wilson was getting serious on the topic.

"What about it?" Talon asked.

"I'm going to leave it in your care from now on," Wilson said.

"WHAT?" Talon exclaimed.

Space

Devil Z let out a groan as he came to. He opened his eyes and saw a blurred vision of ground and people around him. The vision cleared up as he saw organic life forms around him. Seven in total, the life forms were tall and gray. With no trace of hair on their body, the life forms were identical. The only variation is their facial structure and body shape. Devil Z quickly stood up and saw that he was even in height with the life forms. "Whoever you are, leave from my sights," Devil Z threatened. He held out his arm and saw that his armoring was gone. He was just like them. "What the…"

"Relax," one of the life forms spoke. "You're not dead."

"Shadow Striker?" Devil Z said.

"This is a dimensional plane," Shadow Striker explained. "In here, everyone looks the same."

"What about my body?"

"It's up there," Shadow Striker pointed. Everyone looked up and saw a vortex in the sky. "The vortex is the only entrance and exit. In there, is a band of lost souls whose will wasn't strong enough for the journey through. As a result, they lost their body in the vortex and forever trapped until they gather enough life force to break free."

"And where do they get it from?" Scourge wondered.

"Whoever passes through," Shadow Striker said. "Their tactics is quite clever. They scare their victims and forcing them to doubt their decision thus getting trapped in the vortex."

One of the local was walking by when he saw the new visitors. He studied each of the visitors carefully until he locked eyes with Shadow Striker. "RUN!" he shouted. "The Shadow Queen is back!"

The public went into a panic as everyone left the area. "Shadow Queen?" Motormaster questioned then looked at Shadow Striker.

"Ignore them," Shadow Striker said. "Come on."

Shadow Striker led the group down the local streets to a nearby trade market. All the vendors immediately closed up shop when Shadow Striker walked by. "My lord, I have a feeling that it's not us they fear but her," Scourge whispered.

"And the fact that she's chose this planet concerns me greatly," Devil Z said.

One of the vendors saw a group of patrons approaching. He was about to turn on his charm when he saw a familiar face. "Oh hell naw!" he said and lowered the gate.

There was a knock on the gate. "Yes?" he answered in a falsetto voice.

"I'm looking for some parts for my ship," Devil Z said. "I heard that you have one of the best parts around and I'm willing to pay good money."

The vendor raised his gate and to his shock, Shadow Striker was there. The vendor sneered in anger. "You tricked me again," he steamed.

"Sorry sweetie but you know I love you," Shadow Striker smiled.

"Those cold ruby red eyes have forever haunts me to this day," the vendor said.

"Come on Stan, am I that intimidating?"

"What do you want?" Stan huffed.

"I'm looking for a warp core for a battle ship," Shadow Striker replied.

"What ship in particular?"

"The Hydra Cannon."

"It's been launched?" Stan asked.

"It has and the captain is none other than Lord Scrash himself, Lord of all Decepticons," Shadow Striker introduced.

Stan studied and cracked a smile. "He doesn't look so tough but then again, the vortex the wench created strips everyone of their identity," Stan said. "Even I don't even remember what I look like."

"You wreck havoc here?" Devil Z said.

"And what if I did?" Shadow Striker wondered.

"I'm interested in how it happened."

"It's pretty much simple."

"No it isn't," Stan snipped. "I was here trying to sell some high-end products on this planet. Business was great until she and her crew landed on the planet. It wasn't long before they were mining the planet of its energon. The amount of energon that was on this planet was tremendous. They didn't have to dig deep to find energon. There were ships leaving from this planet each day, filled with harvested energon. And since it was a Decepticon who found it, she sold it in the Black Market for a quick buck."

"So it was you who aided in the Energon Black Market," Devil Z said.

"It was profitable business," Shadow Striker commented.

"Little did she know, the nonstop harvesting was weakening the planet greatly," Stan continued. "It wasn't long before the core of the planet started to collapse. Fearing that her merchandise was going to be lost to the cosmos, she injected the core with her own spark energy in return creating a dimensional void. The planet was sucked into the void hence the current situation. With no solar energy, everyone was starting to lose their complexion and eventually a general identity was born."

"At least I saved the planet," Shadow Striker bragged.

"You doomed it you dumb broad!" Stan fumed.

Shadow Striker's eyebrow twitched with the insult. "Dumb broad?" she said. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Listen, we need a warp core and a few essentials for the ship."

"Well I have a high-class warp core for 2.5 billion cubes," Stan offered.

"That much?" Shadow Striker exclaimed.

"Unless you have something of high value, that's the lowest I can go," Stan said.

"How about a state-of-the-art Decepticon drone?" Shadow Striker offered.

"No thanks," Stan refused. "Those drones have too many flaws in their designs."

"Not this line," Shadow Striker said. "They are equipped with a doppelganger program. With that program, you can take out an army with a group of 100."

Stan looked at the drone and rubbed his chin. "You'll give me the specs?" Stan wondered.

"Drop the price to 50 million cubes and you got yourself a deal."

"50 million?" Stan stuttered. "Fine!"

Shadow Striker handed the disc to Stan as the drones fetched the warp core from the back. "Put it on my tab," Shadow Striker said.

"Oh no," Stan said. "You already owe me 5 billion cubes and that's without interest."

"Fine," Shadow Striker sighed. "Scourge, pay the man."

"Me?" Scourge pointed. "I'm flat broke."

"I got this," Devil Z said.

"Now, we need torpedoes, cannons and hull plating," Shadow Striker smiled.

In space, the away team return to the ship with the supplies needed to bring the ship to full power. Without hesitation, engineering took the warp core and installed it right away. Scourge, Motormaster and Mega-Octane returned to their post. Devil Z was planning on retiring in his quarters. "Hey, did you give him the 'box'?" Shadow Striker asked.

"Like you instructed," Devil Z said. "Why?"

"Its payback time for all those times he ripped me off and sold me cheap shit," Shadow Striker said.

"So the items we got…"

"100% real."

"I can see why the locals fear you," Devil Z smiled and left.

"Shadow Striker to bridge, launch a tower to the signal I provided earlier."

"Yes ma'am," a drone responded. "Now launching."

On the planet, Stan was in the back room as he was ready to count his money. He opened the box and peered inside. "Uh?" Stan questioned. "What's this?"

Stan removed a small device from the box and looked at it. Then the device started to beep. It wasn't long before the beeping started to speed up. "It's a bomb!" Stan said. "Wait, it's too simple for an explosive."

All of the sudden the roof was destroyed as a tower crashed into the ground. Stan walked up to the tower and examined it. He found a small screen and looked at it. It was a timer and it was counting down from 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…

"What the…"

The Hydra Cannon was speeding up to warp speed when the mysterious planet blew up. Shadow Striker sat on the bridge as she smiled with pride. "Thus end the era of the Shadow Queen," she said. "And the con artist Stan AKA Swindle."

Light years from the Hydra Cannon's current location rest a planet populated with sentient beings. These beings are nothing like the locals in their galaxy for they are machines, cybertronians to be exact. These cybertronians know nothing of the wars that took place on Earth and on Cybertron neither did they know of a secret war that went on for eons. With no violence or threats, the cybertronians have thinner armor plating and have no weapons or fighting experience. They lived the way Primus intended his people to live, in harmony. What they don't know is that their harmony will be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"Well, well, well, I've stumble upon another of the cybertronian colonies." Hovering above the optic range of the cybertronian is a woman. Human in features, she was anything but weak. Her bright red lips smirked into a smile as her interest was instantly sparked. "20 planets I have destroyed and yet they don't have what I want," she said. "But nonetheless, I have a task to carry out. As to my masters' orders, I must acquire adequate amount of life forces before reaching Cybertron. Cybertron?" The woman narrowed her emerald green eyes in amusement. "Cybertron, the final resting place for the Autobots and T-Ai, just wait for me."

The woman held out her hand and mimicked a double-barrel shotgun. "BANG!"

A small energy ball was fired and entered the planet. Seconds later, the crust started to crack as magma begins to seep through the cracks. Like a balloon whose skin was severely weakened, the planet popped. The woman took off along with a trail of sparks following her. "Cybertron, you're mine!" the woman laughed.


	38. Chapter 38: Departure

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 38

Departure

Over in Antarctica, the land was in its summer season and yet the temperatures stay a little above zero. A sound of a jet roaring in the air startled some the penguins walking on the ice. As it turns out the jet was Omega Prime and he was carrying Arcee in his arms. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Arcee asked.

"Don't worry Arcee, I know exactly where it is," Omega Prime said.

"A typical manly answer," Arcee teased.

The two were heading to the geographical South Pole. When they reached the area, there was a hole about a mile and a half in radius. From the hole, six panels were embedded into the ice. Omega Prime set Arcee down as he split into Optimus and Ultra Magnus. "No matter how long I look at this, it still sends me chills," Arcee shuddered.

"I know the feeling," Optimus agreed.

"Right now, nothing is happening," Magnus said. "Nothing has changed since the day it was implanted here."

"I still remember that day vividly," Arcee said.

Several weeks earlier…

There was a rush of flames as Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Arcee appeared with Wilson. He was upset that his presence was required but…

"AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you," T-Ai said.

"Damn it T-Ai, I thought I told you that I don't do the cold," Wilson fumed.

"Sorry but you have to see this," T-Ai said. "Besides, does wearing your armor keep you warm?"

"Not in extreme weather."

"What are we looking at?" Optimus wondered.

"When we arrived, we talked to two scientists who saw the whole thing," Prowl said. "The tower entered the ground like the drills but it took a different route. Instead of burying itself, it's embedded."

"I called Towline so he can lower T-Ai into the hole but there was nothing," X-Brawn said.

"Maybe T-Ai didn't reach the bottom," Wilson shrugged.

"That's the thing, there was no bottom," T-Ai said. "After Towline used up all of his line, I went down personally to find the bottom but nothing."

"From the scans T-Ai took, we believe that this tower has attached itself to the Earth," Sideburn said. "It's like the drill is the main artery and it divides into smaller arteries."

"Question is this, is something suppose to go in or out?" Arcee wondered.

"Most likely out," Wilson said.

"You're wrong my friend, something is coming in," T-Ai said.

"Out."

"In."

"Out!"

"In!"

"OUT!"

"IN!"

"OUT!"

"IN!"

"OUT!"

"IN!"

"You guys," Arcee said.

"So Optimus, how do you elect to destroy this thing?" Magnus wondered.

"Remember it is attached to the planet," X-Brawn reminded.

Arcee was in a loss for words. "You guys, Wilson and T-Ai are arguing and you're worrying about how to destroy that thing?" Arcee said.

"We can't worry ourselves about simple problems," Optimus said. "Right now, the planet is in danger and we have a duty as Autobots to protect the inhabitants of the planet. If this device is created to destroy the planet from the inside, we have to remove it right away."

"But we don't know what it does," Arcee said.

"OW"! T-Ai cried.

The Autobot advert their attention to a weird situation. Wilson had pinned T-Ai on the ground by sitting on her back. "Get out of me!" T-Ai demanded.

"No way," Wilson refused. "Besides, removing the device might cause more harm than good. Remember, it's embedded into the planet."

Then Wilson felt himself being lifted. Before he knew it, Wilson was thrown high into the air. "Finally," T-Ai sighed.

"That was too excessive," Arcee said.

"Anyways, I just remembered something," T-Ai said. "If you think about all the drills that have been buried into the ground, the device is at the center of the cluster."

Sideburn started to think. "She's right," he agreed. "Don't you remember that there was a lot of drilling near Bangladesh and the device is in that city?"

"Now that you mentioned it, it does make sense," X-Brawn pondered.

There was a faint scream as Wilson landed on the ice hard. "MY LEG!" he cried.

"That was excessive," T-Ai smiled.

"So most likely, they're not trying to destroy the planet but harvesting it," Optimus said.

"Could it be the natural resource Slipstream was talking about?" T-Ai wondered. "Too bad he didn't know what it was but then again, that happened centuries ago."

"We better keep an eye on them for any changes," Optimus said. "Any activities can lead to their function."

Antarctica

"So far nothing has happened," Arcee said.

"I think we better return to Miami," Magnus suggested.

"Good idea," Optimus agreed. The brothers combined as Omega Prime made an appearance. He picked up Arcee and carried her off the ice land.

A penguin was waddling across the ice near the strange device. Curiosity, the penguin peered inside. There was a gust of wind and the penguin lost its balance and plummeted into the hole. It wasn't long before the penguin was spat out from the hole and onto the ice. The penguin managed to stand himself up and shook off the ice. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. The penguin noticed an Albatross moving on the ice. The penguin vanished as the Albatross let out a horrify cry. The penguin had bitten into the Albatross' skin and started eating him alive.

A small black liquid mass was shot out from the hole and onto the ice. Upon contact, the ice started to melt rapidly then the surrounding ice started to turn black.

Miami

Omega Prime and Arcee arrived as everyone was putting the finishing touches to the exterior. "Hey, you guys made just in time," Rapidrun said. "He's ready to launch."

"Perfect," Omega Prime said.

Then the sound of jet engine caught the attention of the Autobots. They looked to the sky and saw Flyby coming in for a landing. "Who's that?" Black Knight wondered.

"That's Flyby," Wedge whispered. "She's a free agent like Ultra Magnus but a whole lot nicer."

Omega Prime turned his head towards Wedge. Wedge knew that it wasn't Omega Prime he insulted but Ultra Magnus. Wedge flinched for a bit. Then Omega Prime turned his attention to Flyby. Flyby landed as Talon climbed out from the cockpit. Flyby switched to robot mode and looked at Fortress Maximus. "So this is our ride home isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," Arcee answered. "Plan on coming?"

"Of course," Flyby said. "I have to save my brother somehow."

"And Talon?"

"Staying. If he came with me, he'll be slowing me down big time."

"Understandable," Arcee said.

"Just make sure you come back alive and with your brother," Talon said.

"Don't worry, I'll save my brother if it's the last thing I do," Flyby smiled.

There was a whoosh as Talon felt intense heat near him. "Who else can do that?" Talon grumbled.

"Yo!" Wilson waved.

Everyone turned their attention to Wilson but dropped their face when they saw T-Ai. "My words exactly," Wilson nodded.

"T-Ai, is that you?" Omega Prime asked.

"Of course," T-Ai giggled. "You like?"

Sure enough, T-Ai came back to the Autobots a different woman. Her skin was radiating from her day in the spa. Her hair was glistening in the Miami sun. Her hairstyle was different than usual. Instead of letting her hair flow freely, T-Ai had cornrows on the top and sides of her head and allowed her hair to flow freely in the sea breeze. Light makeup kissed T-Ai's face and small gold earring decorated her ears. T-Ai wore black fitted jeans with.

T-Ai's smile started to fade as everyone stood speechless. "You don't like it?" she said.

"It's not that," Arcee said.

"It's just that you've become more human," Inferno commented.

"In other words, they like it," Wilson concluded. T-Ai wore a big smile on her face as she can barely contain her emotions. "With all that aside, I need to talk to Optimus," Wilson requested.

"You can talk to me," Omega Prime said.

"I know but my request is directed at the leader of the Autobots and Ultra Magnus can sway your decision," Wilson said.

"As you wish," Omega Prime said. Omega Prime vanished as Optimus and Ultra Magnus stood in his place. "What is it you want to talk about?" Optimus wondered.

"Optimus Prime, I come to you as a human of this planet in a request to join your team," Wilson said.

"What?"

"I know we agreed to help each other in our quest to protect this planet and save the universe," Wilson continued. "Lately, I feel that I haven't been doing my part. I made too many mistakes, mistakes that could've won the war but it's now be prolonged. It took losing my life to realize that I've been going at this all wrong. I went after my enemy in revenge instead of justice. That act of vengeance had backfired on me big time. It even affected the ones I care about."

T-Ai touched her arm as she looked away in embarrassment.

"No more will I make the same mistake. With the Decepticons heading to Cybertron, I know it's not in my place to interfere with your task. But with Koji in their hands, I have to join you. Not because he's my friend but I made a promise to return him safe and sound. My knowledge of the enemy can help you big time; all I ask is your permission to come aboard as a full-fledged Autobot."

All the Autobots huddled together as they discussed their decision. "Whether you come with us or not, you're a good friend," T-Ai smiled.

"Thanks," Wilson said.

"Break!" the Autobots said.

"We made our decision and decided that you can come with us," Optimus said.

"YES!" Wilson cheered.

"As long you listen to everything T-Ai tells you to do," Optimus finished.

"SLAG!" Wilson moaned.

"Yes," T-Ai smiled deviously.

"NO!" a voice objected.

Everyone turned their head as Wilson's little sister made an appearance. "He's not going anywhere," she said.

"Come on, sis, they need me," Wilson said.

"I need you," Shirley said. "You're my big brother. You're supposes to guide and protect me. Now you're leaving to go save the universe."

"I don't want to leave," Wilson admitted. "As much I despise the idea of leaving my home planet to fight in another scare me, I have no choice. And you know why."

Shirley tilts her head and stared at T-Ai. T-Ai flinched from the stare. "How much can I trust you?" she asked. "How do you value my brother's life?"

"I swear on my spark crystal that no harm will come to him," T-Ai promised. "I will do my best to protect him and bring home back to you in one piece. You have my word."

Shirley gave her brother a seldom face and hugged him. "Please return alive," she wept. "I hate to break the news to Mom and Dad."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them myself," Wilson chuckled.

"We got to go," Optimus said. Shirley released her brother as he stood next to T-Ai. "Talon," Wilson called. "Look after her and remember what I told you."

"Don't worry about a thing," Talon waved.

"Energize," Cerebros spoke. Everyone was teleported inside Fortress Maximus. Engines whined as Fortress Maximus started to hover. Fortress Maximus switched to space mode as he left the Earth's atmosphere. "What did my brother told you?" Shirley asked.

Upon hearing that question, Talon reached inside his pocket and took out a small disc.

Yesterday

"I'm going to leave it in your care from now on," Wilson said.

"WHAT?" Talon exclaimed.

"I'm going to leave the future of the Earth in your care," Wilson repeated.

"I heard what you said but I can't believe you said it," Talon said. "Why bringing this up?"

"I have a feeling that Flyby is forbidding you from tagging along, am I right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'm going with them."

"When hell freezes over," Talon laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I am too. Everything is a game to you isn't it? I've seen your personality. You're a jokester. You love to play around. You never take anything serious. In fact, I believe because of your calm nature, you lost to Devil Z."

"You don't know me to make that assumption," Wilson said.

"Well I know you plenty enough. You're not fit to go into space and save the universe. In fact, I'm still surprise that you have that armor on your wrist."

Wilson had enough of Talon's insult so he picked up Talon by his neck and slammed him into the sand. Talon was shocked. "Listen to me, you don't want me to show my true colors," Wilson warned. "In my 2 years that I've lost, something in me awoken. I have a dark killer personality. If I were to let that out, yes I would've beaten Devil Z but at the same time, thousands of lives will be lost. Now I'm asking you to cooperate with me or you want a demonstration?"

Talon sensed the serious in his voice and the darkness in his eyes. "I'm listening," Talon said. Wilson released his grip on Talon's neck and helped him up.

"I've heard that the Decepticons had left some of their drones on the planet to eliminate the human race," Wilson said. "The number is not certain but it's in the hundreds. I've already taken out 30 of them just recently. I need you and Jackie to do the rest."

"Why not your sister?" Talon wondered.

"She's too important in my plan."

"What plan?"

Wilson reached inside his pocket and took out a small disc. "If in 3 months you haven't heard from me or the Autobots, give it to my sister and watch the message with Jackie," Wilson instructed.

"Like what is this?" Talon wondered.

"Plan B. I was told that we were going to lose the war on Cybertron so I decided to prepare for the worst. Everything is in place, it just need the gears to set things in motion."

"In 3 months?"

"Once I get to Cybertron, I'll tell all the cybertronians to contact you if we win. I'm counting on you."

"Alright," Talon nodded.

Miami

"Hello, I'm talking to you," Shirley said.

"Oh sorry," Talon smiled. "It's just that your brother had asked me to play his numbers while he's gone."

"Okay?" Shirley said. Though she knew the answer Talon gave was completely out of character, she took it anyways and left.

"Sorry for lying to you but I can't tell you the truth just yet," Talon thought to himself. "I promised your brother that I'll wait and so I will."

Space

"WHOA!" Wilson exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"First time away from home?" T-Ai teased.

"Real funny," Wilson huffed.

Fortress Maximus was cruising pass Mars as Wilson marveled at the red planet's beauty. "I never seen anything so majestic, so beautiful," Wilson said.

"Really?"

"Then again, I've seen better," Wilson said as he smiled at T-Ai. A drop of awkwardness slithered in as Wilson and T-Ai looked away with their cheeks red with embarrassment. "Alright you two, do I have your words that there will be no trouble during this trip?" Arcee said.

"We promised," T-Ai and Wilson said.

"Good," Arcee said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to sharpen my combat skills."

"I'll help," Wilson offered.

"If it's like last time, I'll pass," Arcee chuckled.

"I'll go easy this time," Wilson said.

"Okay," Arcee shrugged. Wilson followed Arcee to the training to start their session.

"Um excuse me," Black Knight said.

T-Ai turned around and looked at Black Knight. "What's up?" she wondered.

"I was wondering if you're willing to help me with some of the repairs."

"Sure," T-Ai smiled. "I need something to do to kill some time. It's going to take a week to get there."

"Five and a half days if we're lucky with the engines," Black Knight said.

"We can slice it to four if we make a stop for supplies," T-Ai suggested.

"I never thought of that."

"Do you mind?"

"Why of course," Black Knight said as he lowered his hand. T-Ai climbed on as Black Knight escorted her to the engine room.

Spirit World

The three Higher Councilmen were having their meeting on the recent event that took place on Earth. "What are we going to do?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know," Eve answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Malachi said. "It seems that there is a lot that can be done to stop his reawakening."

"You've seen the route Devil Z has taken, there is no way of stopping it now," Eve said.

"She's right," Joseph agreed. "We can't stop it but we can delay it."

"How?" Malachi wondered.

"I've hidden the red and black pearls on Earth," Joseph said. "Without them, the ritual won't be complete."

"True but for how long is it going to be before Devil Z finds it?" Eve said.

"Right now, we have to worry about Devil Z releasing Megatronus into the universe," Malachi said. "You saw the damage he caused before we sealed him up. Believe me, I don't want a repeat."

"He's right," Joseph agreed. "We have to plan for Megatronus arrival."

"Hold it, why are we talking about him when we have a bigger threat that's ready to destroy this universe in matter of seconds?" Eve fumed.

"We can worry about him later, Megatronus takes priority," Malachi said.

"Bullshit," Eve huffed and left.

"Man, her attitude is nuts," Malachi said.

"It's not that, it's her ego," Joseph said.

"What's her ego has to do with the way she acts?" Malachi said.

"Just a hunch," Joseph said. "We'll talk about this later."

"Fine," Malachi said and left.

Sometime later, Megan was in Nicolas' office waiting for him to return. While waiting, she reclined in his chair and closed her eyes. She completely dropped her guard as she went to sleep. Then Megan felt a presence. A folder was smacked on the desk as Megan slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the folder then at the person who delivered it. "What do you want Eve?" Megan asked.

"Deliver this for me please," Eve requested.

"No," Megan refused. "I'm not the delivery girl. Do it yourself."

"But it's in a region only you can go through," Eve said. "Please, it's urgent."

"Fine," Megan sighed. "I'll deliver it."

Megan picked up the folder and opened it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Eve warned. "He'll be mad if you peeped. It's not worth losing your life for."

"Bullshit," Megan said. "I'm already dead." Then Megan left with a huff.

"You'll be surprised what 'dead' is," Eve smiled.

Fortress Maximus

Metal rang as a fight went on inside one of the simulator rooms. Inside, Arcee and Wilson were in a middle of a duel. It was dead even. Arcee was able to keep up with Wilson or so she thought. Arcee was shoved back as she slid on her heels. She jammed her sword into the ground to stop herself and smiled. Wilson jumped back as lightning shot out of the ground from where he stood. "Dang, missed," Arcee muttered.

"Sun Spurts!" Wilson shouted. The panels flew off his body as missiles were launched at Arcee. Arcee readied herself for impact but the missiles went off in front of her, sending out a blinding white light. Wilson rushed into the light to finish Arcee off. He raised his sword and made contact. "Not this time," Arcee chuckled.

"But I've blinded you," Wilson said.

"Sorry but my optics have to be functioning for that to happen," Arcee said. The light faded as Wilson saw that he had made contact with Arcee's sword. True to her word, Arcee's optics was disabled. Arcee's optics glowed as she enabled them. "Peek-a-boo, I see you," she teased.

"Damn!"

Arcee pushed Wilson's sword out of the way and dealt a power strike to the chest. Wilson stumbled backwards as Arcee spun around to land a kick to the head. Wilson caught and held on to Arcee's ankle. Arcee used her momentum to wrap her body around Wilson and grabbed his arm. Then Arcee threw Wilson over her shoulder. Wilson was aware of the situation and landed on his feet then he returned the favor and tossed Arcee over his shoulder. Arcee landed on her feet and immediately got pelted with bullets.

The door opened as T-Ai walked in the middle of the duel. "Hey Wilson, I was wondering if you could help me with this…whoa!" T-Ai said.

Arcee saw the bullets coming and started to deflect them with her sword. Seeing that his current tactics wasn't working, Wilson ceased firing. "It seems have no choice," Wilson chuckled. "I guess I have to use my finisher."

"Your finisher?" Arcee said.

"He has a finisher?" T-Ai doubted.

Wilson's left hand glowed as he hover an energy ball in front of him. Then the energy ball split into six separate balls and formed a ring in the air. With a flick of a hand, the ring started to rotate. The ring started to spin faster and faster until it was a blur. Wilson formed a gun with his hand. "Solar Revolver!" Wilson said. Wilson fired an energy beam into the ring an energy bullet was fired from the ring. Wilson start a rapid fire into the ring as Arcee was heavily pelted by the bullets. The ring stopped spinning as Wilson powered down. "I win," he smiled.

"Lucky," Arcee said.

"Teach me that," T-Ai requested.

"No," Wilson refused.

"Aw!" T-Ai complained.

Spirit World

Megan was on her way delivering the folder Eve had given her. Steamed doesn't described the fury she felt against Eve. "I'm sick and tired of being taken advantage of," she fumed. "They always to do this me treating me as a mail lady and carrying out their 'little' errands, the nerves of them. I want to know what's so important about this folder that I'm forbidden to look into."

Megan opened the folder and peered inside. To her disappointment, all she saw was a number marked, "2135".

"2135?" Megan questioned. "The hell does that mean?"

"That's none of your business," Eve whispered. Megan was frozen in fear that Eve had snuck up behind her. At the same time, she was in shock for she received a knife to the back. Megan was gasping as she felt her life force slipping. "Deliver the folder, a simple and easy job and you screwed it up," Eve said as she pulled on Megan's hair.

Megan was arching her back as Eve was shorter than she is. Megan grit her teeth in pain as blood seeped from the wound. "Why are you doing this?" Megan wondered.

"I'm cleaning up loose ends," Eve said. "I can't afford having my plans derailed by the likes of you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I swear."

"LIAR! You were going to run to your boyfriend so he can warn Joseph and Joseph can warn Wilson and he warns the Autobots about the ongoing threat to the universe. But then again, Joseph wouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone," Megan begged. "I swear on my life that I will keep this secret."

"Sounds valid and tempting but you made one mistake," Eve said.

"What's that?"

"You have no life to give. Meet my master."

The ground vanished as Megan looked down. Her eyes peeled back with horror as she saw Eve's master. "U-U-U-U-Unicron?" Megan said. "Unicron is your master? Then that means…"

"All true," Eve smiled. Eve released her grip as Megan plummeted towards the planet eater. Unicron opened his mouth and swallowed Megan whole. "Year 2135, no month or date was set," Eve reported.

"Doesn't matter, my vengeance with this universe and its inhabitance will be fulfilled," Unicron said. "I can assure you, they will all pay for their insubordination."

"Who is actually foolish enough to defy you my lord?" Eve smiled.

"Primus," Unicron oiled.


	39. Chapter 39: Invasion

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 39

Invasion

In the vast of space, there are countless of celestial bodies that either hover or move through space. Many of the celestial bodies are similar but the rest are different and unique. Everyone expects a planet to be either full of water, all terrain, a mix of terrain and water or have none at all. But no one expects a planet to be completely made of metal. That metal planet is Cybertron, home to the cybertronians. The cybertronians are an advance species of robotic origin. There is no clear answer on who created the robots but they are alive and thriving.

Due the ongoing civil war between Autobots and Decepticons, the Autobots have decided to update their security sensors. Now since a team of Decepticons had left for Earth, Jetfire, the current leader, decided to put satellites in orbit to track and locate the Hydra Cannon approaching.

A space team was performing routine maintenance to the satellites but mainly updating the firmware. The space team was comprised of 10 technicians, 2 soldiers and a chief engineer.

"Havoc?" Jetfire radioed. "Havoc, do you hear me?"

"Havoc here."

"Status report?"

"So far the space team has done all the satellites and now wrapping things up with the last one," Havoc reported.

"Keep me posted," Jetfire requested.

"As always sir," Havoc said and closed the link.

Down in the central base, Jetfire was in the control room monitoring the maintenance. Jetfire let out a sigh as the role as leader was getting to him. "Man, why did Optimus leave the faith of Cybertron in my hands?" he complained. "He could've let Rodimus handled it."

"Come on Jetfire, you know that you're one of Optimus' most trusted officer," Jazz said.

"So is Rodimus, what's your point?" Jetfire said.

"Nothing," Jazz sighed.

"Anything on the Aerial Bots?" Jetfire asked.

The room went sour. "Sir, we closed that case solar cycles ago," Safeguard reminded.

"I know but I can't help it if I feel that they are alive somewhere," Jetfire said.

Then the computer started to beep. "Blurr, report?" Jetfire requested.

"I'm getting a signal from one of the satellites but it's not registering with the others," Blurr rapidly responded.

"Which one?"

"Number 12."

"Havoc, come in," Jetfire radioed.

Space

"Havoc here."

"Satellite 12 is putting up a signal, have the crew check for errors," Jetfire requested.

"Got it," Havoc nodded. "Hey guys, we got word that satellite 12 is malfunctioning, check it out."

Hydra Cannon

Devil Z was in his quarters mediating as he usually do. He was dealing with problem that he hoped he'll no longer have to deal with.

The door chimed as Devil Z broke his mediation. "Come in," he granted.

The door opened as Shadow Striker stood at the door. "I'm reporting that we're in range," she reported.

"Good," Devil Z said as he stood up. Devil Z walked out of his room and spotted Scourge standing behind Shadow Striker.

"He's like a lost sick puppy," Shadow Striker teased. "You can't kill him because he's too persistent and cute."

Scourge simple hissed at Shadow Striker's remark. "My lord, without a doubt I'm confident that we will take Cybertron in the name of the Decepticon but how are we going to accomplish this task when we are vastly outnumbered?"

"Come," Devil Z said. "I have something to show."

So Devil Z led both Shadow Striker and Scourge to one of the cargo bays. They walked in as the lights turned on. The room was filled with lines of drones ready for combat. "I'm sorry but this army is too small for an invasion," Scourge said.

"Scourge, you still doubt me," ADA said.

Scourge turned his head as ADA walked up to him. "I have every reason to doubt you," he stated.

ADA hovered up to Scourge's face and smiled. "These drones are special," she said. "They are equipped with a division program which you will soon see in battle. I have to remove the doppelganger but this is much, much better."

"How many you have?"

"500."

"Sir, 500 won't be enough to conquer the planet," Scourge said.

"Just wait and see," Devil Z said.

Cybertron

One of the space team members went to satellite 12 to reboot the system. "Glider, make sure you scan it for bugs before rebooting it," the chief engineer said.

"Got it," Glider said. So Glider started scanning the system for any bugs. The results were clean. Then Glider looked into the satellite and saw that it picked up a ship approaching. "According to this, the ship is close," Glider said. So he looked up in the general direction from where the ship was coming from and saw nothing.

"Maybe the system hasn't rebooted," Glider assumed so he rebooted the satellite and show that nothing was approaching. "Done!"

Glider left the satellite to join his team. That's when he saw that everyone was in a panic. Havoc flew up to Glider. "What's going on?" Glider asked.

"All of the sudden, the satellites are acting up," Havoc answered. "All of them say that a ship is approaching but nothing is there."

"Maybe the satellites aren't acting up," Glider concluded. "I think there is a ship approaching but we can't see it."

"What are you talking about?" Havoc said. How can a ship be invisible?"

When that question was answered, the sound of metal grinding took their attention. It was satellite 12 and it was being shoved to the side by something that wasn't there. The grinding stopped as Glider and Havoc rushed over to the satellite. Half of the satellite was gone. "What hit it?" Glider wondered.

Havoc saw a piece of metal floating in space. He picked it up and examined it closely. His spark dropped with horror. "What is it?" Glider wondered.

Control Room

"Havoc, do you copy?" Jazz radioed. "Havoc, come in."

"Slag, what's going on?" Jetfire wondered. "First we lost contact with the space team and now we can't locate them at all."

The door opened as Bulkhead walked in. "Jetfire sir, I'm getting reports of a ship in low orbit," he reported.

"What?" Jetfire said. "Can you identify it?"

"Afraid not," Bulkhead said. "The cloaking device that's being used is new to us."

"Why me?"

"It gets even worse."

Jetfire, Jazz and Bulkhead went out the building. Bulkhead pointed to the sky as Jetfire and Jazz looked. "It can't be," Jazz said.

"The Hydra Cannon is here?" Jetfire said.

High above the city's tallest building, the Hydra Cannon cruise through the sky. Inside the ship, Devil Z was on the bridge watching the planet from the monitor. He cracked a smile knowing that his victory is certain. "Send the drones," he said.

"As you wish," ADA grinned then she snapped her fingers.

On the ground below, a group of twenty drones appeared in front of Jetfire. "Drones?" Jazz said. "I can't believe the Decepticons will try this stunt again."

"Don't worry, I'll take them down," Bulkhead said and proceeded to fire.

Bulkhead blew up 10 of the drones and he boasting about it big time. "If this is their idea of an invasion, they should leave before we embarrass them."

There was a rattle as parts started to move independently. "What's going on?" Jetfire wondered.

The parts exploded into a silver stream as the parts regenerated and formed more drones. "You missed," Jazz said.

"Not this time," Bulkhead said. He aimed for the spark chamber and blew a drone to pieces. It wasn't long before the parts started move and regenerate into more drones. On the ship, Scourge was watching ADA's drones in action. "You like my lord?" ADA asked.

"It's even better than I expected," Devil Z chuckled.

"Can they be killed?" Scourge wondered.

"Unless you take down the brain," ADA smiled. "If you bring down the lead drone, the entire army is destroyed. Believe me it won't be easy to find."

"ADA, open a channel," Devil Z requested.

"Channel is open sir," ADA said.

A global link was open to all Autobots, Decepticons and civilians bots all around. "Hello my fellow cybertronians, this is your leader speaking," Devil Z announced. "From this day forward, Cybertron belongs to the Decepticons!"

At the moment, a holographic image of the Decepticon insignia was present in Cybertron's skies.

"Awaken from your slumber and raise hell," Devil Z continued. "Vengeance is ours. Transform and Conquer!"

Like moths to a flame, Decepticons rose from their hiding spots and took to the streets. They immediately started shooting down anyone they can hit and started the takeover. With the drone army and the lingering Decepticon army working together, the Autobots were seriously outnumbered and outgunned.

"Jetfire, what are your orders?" Bulkhead asked.

"This is nuts," Jazz said. "They're like Scrap Metals but with immunity."

"We have no choice but to abandon Cybertron and set it to its demise," Jetfire sighed.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Jazz, overload the core and destroy the planet. If we can't save our planet, what's the point in fighting for it?"

"I'm sorry Jetfire but that won't happen," a soothing voice spoke. ADA walked in front the drone army with her arms crossed and an evil grin on her face. "You see, upon arrival I saw that you've installed a failsafe within the planet as a last-ditch effort to eradicate the Decepticons," ADA said.

Jetfire was in complete shock. His top secret plan was out in the open.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your plan is now null and void," ADA chuckled. "Destroy them."

The drone army drew their guns, took aim and fired.

Elsewhere…

Rodimus along with Chromia and a ban of Autobots were on the run from a group of drones. "Rodimus, what's your plan of action?" Chromia asked.

Rodimus didn't have an answer to give. He was beating himself over for betraying the Autobots but the fact that no one knew is killing him inside.

"Rodimus!" Chromia shouted.

"Split up!" Rodimus suggested.

"Are you nuts? We can't split up."

"Just try it," Rodimus ordered.

"I have to get them away from everyone else," Rodimus thought to himself. "It's me they're after."

So the group was split into two. The drone army continued to follow Rodimus' group. "What the…sir, they're after us," a solider reported.

"That's it, keep following," Rodimus said to himself.

So they did. Rodimus' group continued to get smaller and smaller until it was only just him and Chromia. Chromia had looked back to see if they lost the drone but to her disappointment, they were still on their tail. "Slag, what's up with them?" Chromia wondered.

The two of them turned a corner that's when they came to a stop. Rodimus and Chromia saw a life form quite similar to their knowledge but very different. "He looks like a minicon," Rodimus said.

"But his armoring is too thin for a minicon," Chromia pointed out.

"He could be a pretender," Rodimus said.

"Whatever he is, we have to keep moving."

Chromia took one step forward and a bullet struck the ground before her feet. The life form had a rifle on his arm and it was smoking from the barrel. Footsteps approached from behind as the drone army had caught up with them. "I see now," Rodimus said to himself. "He came for me."

"If you value your life, surrender now," the life form threatened.

"Excuse me?" Chromia said. "No one threatens me and gets away with it."

Chromia took out her gun and locked on the life form's head. She took a step forward then collapsed. Rodimus had dealt a swift blow to the neck, knocking her out. "Who are you?" Rodimus asked.

"My name is Koji. I'm a messenger from the master himself. He sent for you."

"I'll go peacefully as long you leave my friend alone."

"I can't guarantee that," Koji shrugged.

"Do it or I won't go at all," Rodimus warned.

Koji sensed that Rodimus was indeed serious so he decided to be serious as well. "Drop your weapons and follow them," Koji instructed. "Your friend will be left alone, as promised."

Rodimus ditched his guns and blades as he held his hands in the air and walked towards the drone army. The army left as Koji looked at Chromia. "So this is Cybertron, Optimus' home planet," he said to himself.

Koji turned around as he went to do more business. "Wait!" a weak voice spoke.

Koji looked back and saw that Chromia was awake. "You're Koji aren't you?" Chromia asked.

Koji said nothing. "Why?" Chromia wondered. "Why are you doing this? After all Optimus did for you, you have the nerves to stab him in the back. Why you do this?"

"I'm only doing what I can to stay alive," Koji said. "Just be grateful that you're not dead."

Koji deployed his wings and took off. Chromia watched as Koji left her alone. "So that's what a human looks like," Chromia said. "Pitiful."

Meanwhile, the drone army led Rodimus to the rendezvous point as planned. "Alright I'm here!" Rodimus shouted. "What do you want?"

Devil Z slinked out from the darkness as he was elated to see Rodimus in person. "Ah, here's the Autobot of the hour, Rodimus," Devil Z smiled. "I can't thank you enough for helping me realizing my dream that much closer. You are truly one of a kind."

"Flattering but what is it do you really want?" Rodimus asked.

"I want to thank you properly for delivering my package to Earth's Moon," Devil Z answered. "Without your assistant, I would never get them off this planet without suspicions."

"But you broke your promise," Rodimus hissed. "You said that you'll release Alpha Trion if I did what you said."

"And I did. But I felt greedy and blew him up."

"Along with all the elders and council members, you've thrown Cybertron into disarray."

"And I have you to thank. So please be a gentleman and accept my gift."

"Hell to the slag no," Rodimus refused. "I'll rather be slagged over than accept your offering."

Devil Z dropped his cheery face and went serious. "It wasn't your decision to make," he said. Devil Z snapped his fingers as the drone army circled around him. "It was nice knowing you Rodimus but I'm afraid that you have to lose your mind today," Devil Z laughed.

"NO!" Rodimus screamed as the drone army jumped on him. "You won't get away with this Z!"

"I already have," Devil Z grinned.

Iacon

The city was in ruins as an army of Decepticons led by Soundwave laid waste to the once great city. Iacon was also one of the cities were the evacuations took place as well.

Under the protection of Elita One and her team, the evacuation went smoothly even though the Decepticons were around until the drones marched in and leveled the launch pad. Now fearing for their lives, Elita One has ordered a complete evacuation of the city so it can be destroyed by charges preset in case of situations like this.

"Come on, this way!" Firestar led.

The civilians were pooling out from the city limit in herds. The Autobot soldiers remained inside to provide cover.

"We can't hold them back any longer," Windchaser said.

"Increase your power output and turn them into slag," Elita commanded.

So they did. All the soldiers increased their power output to their weapons and vaporized every single drone in the city. The soldiers left the city to guard the fleeing civilians. Firestar waited until everyone was out then destroyed the exit. With a push of a button, the charges blew. The great city of Iacon was destroyed along with the Decepticons within. "That takes care of them," Elita said.

The soldiers rejoined with the civilian and started to contemplate their next exit strategy. "Where now?" Firestar wondered.

"With Iacon gone, we have to go to another launch city," Elita said.

"Easier said than done," Red Alert said. "There are Decepticons everywhere. We can't move without them knowing."

"I know but we need a plan," Elita said.

"I have one," a voice spoke.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw the Jet Corp. "Slag," Landmine said.

Then from the sky, Starscream's Seekers landed on the ground with their eyes set on the Autobots. "Double slag," Elita said.

ADA beamed herself to the location and looked on with a smile on her face. "Hello Elita," she greeted.

"You must be ADA, Scrash's evil AI."

"Somewhat," ADA shrugged. "But I do have a suggestion for you, surrender."

"And if we don't?" Red Alert asked.

"Then die!" ADA smiled. ADA snapped her fingers as there was an explosion where Iacon once was. A silver cloud loomed over the group as ADA giggled with pleasure. Within a matter of seconds, drones rained from the cloud above, surround the Autobots and the civilians leaving them with no chance of escaping. "Impossible," Moonracer said. "We destroyed every single one of them. How is it possible for them to be alive still?"

"Because they were never dead to begin with," ADA explained. "My drones are constructed with spark-infused nanobytes that can divide and regenerate at will. Unless you kill the lead drone, nothing in this universe can stop them. Face it, you've lost. Game over."

The shock of the grim situation took over the Autobots' mind. Their hope of surviving as a race was gone. "She's right," Elita admitted. "We can't win."

"Yes we can," a civilian said. "You can't give up. Optimus wouldn't give up."

"Well Optimus isn't here right now to help us," Elita said. "We're on our own here."

"Now, I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourselves," ADA said. "If you value your life and wish to live, step forward. Nothing bad will happen, you have my word."

The group was silent. No one moved an inch. Though the Autobots knew victory was impossible, they'll rather die than surrender. Then Elita felt a slight nudge from behind. She looked back as a civilian stepped out from the crowd and walked towards the Decepticons. Before she knew it, one by one people were throwing themselves at the mercy of the Decepticons. "Elita, stop them," Landmine said.

"It's their choice," Elita said. "Optimus wouldn't force them to make up their mind so why should I?"

"Good now turn around," ADA instructed. The group did exactly as ADA instructed. "This is the hope of Cybertron, pretty pathetic isn't it?"

The Decepticon agreed with laughter. "Jetfire is dead, Rodimus is gone, all the commanding officers have either vanished or been destroyed," ADA continued. "You, Elita One, are the only commanding officer left on this planet. I want to give you a chance to save yourself by joining us."

"Never," Elita refused.

"Then you leave me with no choice," ADA sighed. "To those who were smart enough to surrender, allow me to reward you the same way Rodimus has been rewarded in the murder of Alpha Trion, the elders and the council members."

"He what?" the Autobot said.

"Oh? I thought you knew. I thought you knew that he helped us by sending a package to Earth's Moon in exchange for Alpha Trion's release but then again, nothing was that simple. Not only did my master offered to release Trion, he offered Rodimus immunity, riches, glory and the insurance that Cybertron will live to see it's natural end. Being the fool he is, Rodimus believe him and look where that have taken him." The Jet Corp stepped to the step as Rodimus revealed himself to the Autobots. Nanobytes had taken half his head as the Autobot insignia was replaced with the Decepticon insignia. "Rodimus, how could you?" Elita trembled.

ADA snapped her fingers as the drones shot their nanobytes into their victims. Almost instantaneously, the Decepticons had welcomed their new members to their ranks. "This is war," ADA said. "It's only natural for friends to fight one another. Siblings against siblings, parents against their kids, spouse turned on each other, this is all the effects of war. No one is safe, not even the newborns. Now I bid you goodbye!" All the Decepticons took aim at the last remaining Autobots alive.

"Fire!" ADA ordered.

The trigger was squeezed and the guns fired, marking the end of the Autobots.

Central City

Devil Z walked in the Control Room, marveling the beauty of the design and sophistication. He walked into the main room and saw monitors displaying every corner of Cybertron. He was pleased but it wasn't the fact that he aided the Decepticons to take back Cybertron from the Autobots. Shadow Striker walked into the room and stood next to her master. "I'm here to report that Cybertron is 100% under the control of the Decepticons," she reported.

"I don't care about that," Devil Z said. "Besides, some of the Autobots had escaped to underground."

"We'll pursue them at once," Shadow Striker said.

"Don't worry about them," Devil Z said. "My task is with the core of this planet. Once it's complete, I can careless what happens to this planet."

"Why you say that my lord?"

"If I told you, I have to kill you."

Shadow Striker laughed jokingly. "Right!" she said.

"I'm serious," Devil Z said.

"Right," Shadow Striker said softly.

"I'm waiting Optimus, come and get me," Devil Z said. "But I'm especially waiting for you…Wilson."

Space

In one of the training on Fortress Maximus, a rigorous training was underway. Wilson had decided to train Optimus and Ultra Magnus on Devil Z's fighting styles. Though he wasn't able to fully evaluate Devil Z, Wilson had an idea what to show Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

The brothers slid on their heels as they were pushed back by Wilson. "Damn, he's tough," Magnus said.

"Remember, he's imitating Scrash's movements," Optimus said. "I have a feeling that he's not comfortable with the style but he has to bare it for us."

"I'm not done yet," Wilson said. Wilson split into three as Ultra Magnus was familiar with this move. "If I remember correctly, that move takes time to…"

The swords were crossed as the blades glowed with energy. "FIRE!"

"Scrap!" Magnus said and jumped out of the way.

Optimus was going to move when he sensed a big detachment from the matrix. "Move!" Wilson said.

Optimus didn't budge.

"Shit!" Wilson said. Wilson had no choice but to teleport in front of Optimus in time to deflect the blast away from him. "Damn it Optimus, I could've killed you," Wilson scolded.

"Sorry but something isn't right," Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Wilson wondered.

"I don't know why but I can tell that Cybertron is in distress," Optimus said. "I can feel it in my matrix that my people are suffering at the hands of the Decepticons."

"In other words, they've started the takeover," Magnus said.

"Is it really a takeover or genocide?" Wilson wondered. "Whatever it is, it's my fault."

"Look, it isn't your fault," Optimus said. "Don't blame yourself for every short coming."

"You're right," Wilson agreed. "Why don't we take a break for now? My back is acting up again."

"Alright," Magnus said and left. Wilson soon followed leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts.

"Primus?" Optimus called. "Was it the right move leaving Cybertron?"

"Optimus Prime, do you doubt my judgment?" Primus asked.

"I don't but I believe that your guidance was needed there than here."

"Optimus, I believe it's time for you to learn my purpose for being with you," Primus said.

"And that is?"

"I came to observe the war up close and personal. But the one whom I'm most interested in is your human friend."

"Wilson? What about him?"

"He has suffered a dark past and yet he stays so cheerful, so optimistic. He never sees the down side to anything and he never gives up."

"Why are you interested in him?"

"Because he alone who fully understands the situation we're in. And I'm confident that you, Optimus, will ascend to a new level because of him."

"I hope so."


	40. Chapter 40: Pirate Transfer

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 40

Pirate Transfer

"_Itai!_" Wilson cried.

"Oh quit it," T-Ai said.

"But it hurts," Wilson weeped.

"_Mira_, why you crying?" T-Ai scolded. "Why you crying? Stupid, it doesn't even hurt."

There was a loud crack followed by a scream. "OOOWWW!"

Fortress Maximus

Upon leaving Earth, T-Ai was in charge with Wilson's protection during the trip and while on Cybertron. So as a result, to their disgust, Optimus assigned them a room together. As you guessed it, they've been bickering non-stop whenever the two of them are in the room at the same time. Despite that, they get along a whole lot better than anyone onboard.

Currently Wilson had asked T-Ai to help with his back problem. T-Ai is no chiropractor but she did the best to her ability to help. "Mou, he messed you up good," T-Ai sighed. "I've walked on it, put hot rocks on it, beat it up, iced it, steamed it, knead it, cracked it, and twisted it and you're still in pain."

"I'm still in pain from when you twist my spine," Wilson grumbled.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" T-Ai said. "But I still can't help you if I don't have direct contact with your skin? I do have a feeling that I can heal you."

"I rather not," Wilson refused.

"Cybertron is not like Earth," T-Ai scolded. "It's not like you can instantly mingle with the locals and be fine. Cybertronians have never seen any other life forms but themselves. Seeing you will throw them into chaos. And if you want to live, which I know you will, you have to let me help. Now remove your shirt."

Wilson was reluctant to T-Ai's request.

"Need I remind you whose your superior is?" T-Ai said firmly. "I'm the medical personal on the fortress and I can override any command Optimus gives when it comes to life and death. Now remove your shirt, that's a direct order."

Wilson sat up and turned his head to the side. "Tsk, what's with you pulling ranks?" Wilson huffed.

T-Ai puffed up her cheeks in frustration. "At least _I_ care!" T-Ai fumed.

T-Ai saw the hurt look in Wilson's eyes. She immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Wilson said. "I'm just too stubborn to listen to anyone's suggestion."

Wilson turned around as he removed his shirt. T-Ai looked at Wilson's sculpted back and gulped. T-Ai's glowed with energy as she was ready to heal him but she hesitated when she saw two deep scars on his back. "Wilson, when did you…"

DROP!

"T-Ai?" Wilson called. "T-Ai?" He looked back and saw T-Ai had collapsed. "Not again."

Medical Room

T-Ai was rushed to the medical room and immediately was hooked up to the machine to check her vitals. Concern loomed the room as all the Autobots were worried about their little AI.

"Will she be okay?" Arcee asked.

"She'll be fine," Wilson assured.

"It's quite odd that it happened twice in a row," Rest-Q said. "I wonder if ADA had done something to her system."

"I don't think so," Wilson defended. "If ADA did do something, it would've happened already. I think it's internal."

"The nanobytes?" Optimus said.

"I have to remove either mine or hers."

"The risk?" Optimus wondered.

"50-50. Adding mine can kill her or make her stronger. So it's really her choice to make."

"I appreciate the fact that I'm part of the decision."

"T-Ai!" everyone called.

"Hey," T-Ai smiled. "Did I black out?"

"It's getting worse," Wilson informed. "You have to make a decision now or risk losing your spark crystal again. And you know you can't live without it."

"I know," T-Ai sighed. "I'm dying right?"

"It's either me or her."

T-Ai thought about it for a moment. "May I be alone with Arcee?" T-Ai requested.

"Sure," Optimus granted as he escorted everyone out leaving the girls alone.

"What's up?" Arcee wondered.

"Have Wilson told you anything about his past?" T-Ai asked.

"Not really," Arcee answered.

"Well, I saw that he had two deep scars on his back," T-Ai explained.

"Battle wounds are normal."

"No, this was an old wound and I felt something evil from it. It was the same feeling I felt when I was near Alexis."

"You're not assuming that he and Alexis shared a common past?"

T-Ai shot Arcee a serious look.

"He's been cooperating with us so far," Arcee said. "Why don't we let it be?"

"He's lying to us," T-Ai said.

"Maybe he has a reason for deceiving us."

T-Ai picked up a hint of deception from Arcee. "What are you hiding?" T-Ai wondered.

"Nothing."

Now T-Ai's trust in Arcee was slowly starting to slip. Arcee sensed it as well and she didn't want to lose T-Ai's trust. "You can send him in, I'm ready," T-Ai said.

Arcee gulped softly as she left the room. "Girl talk or something else?" Wilson asked.

"Something else," Arcee sighed. "She asked about your scar."

"Only natural."

"I can't continue this secrecy we have around everyone," Arcee said. "I can't bear it anymore."

"Please, just for a little longer," Wilson pleaded. "In time, I'll explain everything once I can get my facts straight."

Earth

Wilson was in his room working on his project, or so he was. Wilson was reclined in his chair sleeping in the middle of the day. He wasn't tired or anything, he just plain fell asleep. He's quite the unusual person and hard to understand but easy to get.

"Tsk," ADA huffed. "How can you sleep like that? You humans are way too weird."

"So you show yourself once again," Wilson mumbled.

"That's right," ADA smiled. "Your forbidden fruit is here."

"This time I will make sure that you are mine."

"Huh?"

"$5 footlong month special!"

ADA nearly lost her balance. "Hey wake up!" ADA shouted.

Wilson opened his eyes. Still out of it, he turned his head towards ADA. "Hey T-Ai," Wilson said.

"You jackass!" ADA yelled. "Do I look like T-Ai to you?"

Wilson was finally awake. "ADA, why are you here?" Wilson wondered.

"To tell you that we're killing her ever so slowly."

"How so?"

"My nanobytes and yours are at war for control over T-Ai's body and the resulting damage that's being done is sent to the spark crystal. If nothing is done, the spark crystal will be destroyed and T-Ai will die."

"Lies!"

"Oh?" ADA said. "You doubt me don't you? Tell me, have T-Ai experience any blackouts or fainting recently?"

Wilson didn't want to admit it, but ADA was on the money. T-Ai had experience a few blackouts and one fainting. "So what?" he barked. "This doesn't concern me so get out!"

"It should sweetie. If you don't know, my master is very interested in you. Being a pain in the ass you are, I've done some research and dug up some dirt that can compromise the trust you've established with the Autobots. Especially you have knowledge of the reason why my master is after the Unity Core and why you're so determined to stop him?"

Speechless, Wilson was thrown off-guard. He has problems of his own trying to figure out his past but it irked him that someone he hated knew who he was and willing to exploit him.

"Now I don't know what's so important about this planet that's worth losing your life over but this is rather ridiculous. But tell me this, will you tell the Autobots about what you know when you remember or will you turn them as your true self?" Then ADA bowed and looked at Wilson with a smile. "My dark prince," she giggled and vanished.

Arcee was outside his window when she heard the whole thing. "Dark Prince?" Arcee questioned.

"Don't tell anyone what you heard," Wilson said. "Please Arcee, promise me that you won't tell? Right now, not even I can explain what she said."

Fortress Maximus

Wilson walked into the medical room as T-Ai lay on the bed waiting. "What's your decision?" Wilson asked.

"I choose you," T-Ai answered. "But answer me this, how you get that scar on your back?"

"If I can remember, I'll tell you."

"But you do remember."

"Fine," Wilson sighed. "Someone stabbed me in the back but I can't remember with what."

"Okay," T-Ai said. "I'm ready for the transfusion."

"For this to work, you have to be in…um…what you call that thing which is equivalent…to someone that's in a medicated coma?"

"Stasis lock?"

"There you go," Wilson smiled. "You need to be in stasis lock in order for this to work. Whenever you're ready, enter stasis lock and the machine will wake up when everything is complete."

"You won't be here?" T-Ai said.

"For the most part but I do have other task I need to complete."

"Okay," T-Ai said. T-Ai lies still as she closed her eyes and entered stasis lock. It wasn't long before T-Ai opened her eyes again. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She gets up from the bed and her feet touched the cold floor. T-Ai flinched and let out a yelp from sudden shock. "Man, the floor is cold," T-Ai complained.

T-Ai looked around for her shoes but they weren't nearby. "Damn it Wilson, can't you be at least consider at the fact you carried me here and not leave me with something to put on my feet."

T-Ai let out a sigh as she stood on the cold floor and walked out the room. She headed for her room to give Wilson an earful. "I swear that boy have no heart at all," T-Ai fumed.

As T-Ai was walking, she heard movements in the ceiling. Seeing nothing of it, she continued towards her room. Then it wasn't long before she felt that she was being followed so she made a quick turn and vanished. Her followers turned the corner and saw an empty hall. They looked around for T-Ai as they were interested in her. Where was T-Ai? Well, she was on the ceiling, hiding among the pipes. "What are they?" T-Ai wondered.

T-Ai's followers were bipedal life forms. Standing at 7 ft high, their arms were long with long fingers and claws. Their legs were large and arced for speed. They stood on their toes for quick takeoffs. Short fur covered their bodies as armoring shielded their torso. They had feline-like facial features but their ears were human-like. Curious, T-Ai wondered if they were visitors that she wasn't aware of. She dropped from the ceiling and faced her guest. "Excuse me?" she said.

The creatures turned around and looked down. "Hi," T-Ai smiled. "My name is T-Ai, I don't believe we've met. But I can't help it but notice that you're walking around our vessel. Are you guests?"

"You can say that," one of the life forms answered.

"Okay, can I have your names?" T-Ai wondered.

"#25."

"#84."

"Weird names but again, my name is weird as well," T-Ai joked.

"They're not names, but production number," 25 explained.

"Production numbers?" T-Ai questioned.

"We're Artificial life forms," 84 said. "We live for our master and our master has her eyes on this vessel of yours. So we were given a task of clearing the vessel out and gut it for parts. But we were surprised when we found out that it was occupied by machines so we decide to keep them and sell them for scraps."

T-Ai's cheerful face slowly vanished.

"Wait, what about the fleshling we found?" 25 wondered.

"Oh him? Dinner."

T-Ai narrowed her eyes in anger.

25 and 85 erupted in laughter. "You will do no such things to my friends," T-Ai said.

"And what will a fleshling like you is going to do to us?" 85 teased.

"Make no mistake, I'm not a fleshling," T-Ai grinned. "I'm an android, built for combat and licensed to kill. ARTILLERY CANNONS!" Nothing happened. "Huh? Artillery cannons!" Nothing happened. "Damn it Wilson, your nanobytes must've scrambled my weapons drive."

25 broke off a piece of his claw and flicked it towards T-Ai. The fragment grazed T-Ai's cheek as her life fluid flowed from the wound. T-Ai touched her cheek and tasted the fluid. "It's blood," she said. "I'm human?"

"Look 85, she doesn't know what she is," 25 laughed.

"Let's eat her," 85 chuckled. 85 lunged at T-Ai as T-Ai jumped back. 25 grouped his fingers together to make a final kill. He thrust his hands at T-Ai to end her life. T-Ai continued moving back and dodged every blow. Seeing his attack aren't working, 25 moved in for a bite. T-Ai back flipped and kicked 25 in the mouth and took off running. "Ow, she kicked my lip," 25 complained.

"Quit whining and get the girl," 85 said and gave chase. 25 quickly followed his friend.

Down the hall, T-Ai was running as fast as she can. "Well, at least I got my speed," she said to herself. "But I need to shake these losers off so I can find Optimus and the others."

T-Ai looked back and saw her pursuers were approaching fast. Using only wits, T-Ai made a sharp turn around the corner and scaled up the wall. 85 made the turn expecting to see T-Ai running. From above, T-Ai landed a power kick to the back of the head bringing 85 down for the count. T-Ai wince in pain as the kick severely injured her foot. 25 approached the corner and saw 85 down. "85!" he shouted.

"Bad day," T-Ai said.

25 thrust his arm for a punch but T-Ai grabbed his fist and threw him over her shoulder. Impressed with her strength, T-Ai jumped in the air and dealt a power fist in between the eyes. "Ha, I'm the victor," T-Ai boasted.

Then her hand started to tingle then riddled with pain. "Slag!" T-Ai cried. "That freaking hurts!"

T-Ai was ready to look for her friends when she heard someone coming. "Scrap," T-Ai muttered.

Injured, T-Ai did her best to hide 25 and 85 away from public view. T-Ai hugged up against the wall to conceal herself from sight. She watched as the shadow came closer and closer. Then she noticed that the shadow of this person is different. "These things are 7 even but this shadow represents a 6 even," T-Ai examined. "There's only one person who's that tall."

So T-Ai waited. The moment her prey came within range, T-Ai pounced on him. She covered his mouth and reeled him in. Her prey was struggling to get free from T-Ai's grip.

"Calm down," T-Ai soothed.

That wasn't his intention. He opened his mouth and took a bite. "OW!" T-Ai cried. "The hell is your problem biting me?"

"T-Ai?" Wilson said. He looked back and saw T-Ai was fuming in anger. "Oops," he apologized.

"What's going on?" T-Ai asked.

"We've been invaded by space pirates," Wilson explained. "They've caught me but I've managed to get away."

"So you don't know who's running the show?"

"I was coming to get you when you vanished from the medical room. I hope that we can team up and take back Maximus."

"Sounds like a plan," T-Ai agreed.

"Lead the way," Wilson said.

"Okay but I need a lift," T-Ai requested kindly.

"You can't fly?"

T-Ai shook her head in shame. Wilson simply smiled at her. "It's not the end of the world if you ask for help every now and then," Wilson said. Wilson suited up as T-Ai hopped on his back. The jets were fired as Wilson and T-Ai headed for the ventilation shaft to the bridge.

Bridge

Alien life forms man the bridge as the bottom vent in the corner of the room pop from the shaft and move quietly out of the way. T-Ai was the first to look. "15," T-Ai said.

"15 of them huh?" Wilson said. "It could be done. Wait here."

T-Ai ducked into the ventilation shaft as Wilson climbed out. T-Ai watched as Wilson approached the life forms with arrogances. Wilson let out a sharp whistle to grab their attention. "Who wants to be first to get their ass kicked?" Wilson asked.

"My hero," T-Ai said flatly.

A full on fist fight ensued. T-Ai cringe her face in agony as the fight continued. "Watch out…too late," T-Ai cringed. "He's coming from above…now you've been stabbed. And there goes…"

"MY LEG!"

"Ouch," T-Ai said.

Footsteps approached T-Ai as a hand was lowered. "You could've knocked them out," T-Ai said as she grabbed the hand.

"But they'll wake up and be a pain in the ass," Wilson said as he pulled T-Ai up.

"It's understandable but you neuter every single one of them," T-Ai complained. "You've even perform a hysterectomy."

"No I didn't," Wilson said.

"That's a uterus," T-Ai pointed.

Wilson looked at the organ lying next to the body and smiled sheepishly. "Oops," he said.

"Try to reclaim Maximus," T-Ai ordered. "I'm going to find the others."

"Not without knowing where they are," Wilson pointed out.

T-Ai's cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Can you tell me where they are?" T-Ai asked nicely.

Wilson performed a scan of the vessel and found the Autobots. "They are on the main bridge," Wilson said.

"I'll confirm and wait for you," T-Ai said.

"Be careful," Wilson said.

"Always," T-Ai smiled. "Oh and I need to borrow this." T-Ai ran up to Wilson and tapped his bracelet. There was a flash of light and T-Ai was donning on her battle suit. "Thanks," T-Ai winked and flew off.

"THIEF!" Wilson yelled. "Eh, it's better that way. I don't want her to get hurt unless I cause it." Wilson smiled at the thought of him protecting T-Ai and started the process of retaking by Maximus.

Main Bridge

The vent popped from its frame as T-Ai entered the room. She landed on the ground and spotted the Autobots. They were tied with energon chains and restrained with stasis cuffs. "You guys," T-Ai smiled. "Thank goodness you're alive."

She ran over to them as she removed Arcee's stasis cuffs. Arcee's awoken from her stasis and spotted T-Ai. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Rescuing you," T-Ai answered.

"It's a trap, get out of here!" Arcee warned.

"What about you guys?" T-Ai said. "If I leave, you'll be turned into scrap."

"I rather take that than what's she has in store for you," Arcee said. She picked up T-Ai and threw her towards the door. "GO!"

T-Ai was confused. She didn't know whether to stay or not. "I can't," T-Ai said.

"T-Ai, that's an order from Optimus Prime himself," Arcee said sternly. "Now go! Take Wilson and go back home! Don't come looking for us. Don't leave the planet. Live your life as a human. Live and flourish and never forget about us."

"No," T-Ai said.

"What, I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Damn it T-Ai, you've picked up another bad habit from Wilson. Quit being so stubborn and do what I say."

"I'm naturally stubborn but Wilson has thought me one thing, if you believe that you can win, go for it. I rather die fighting than to sit and watch my friends die knowing that I could've saved them."

"T-Ai," Arcee said.

"Enough with the heartbreak," a stern female voice spoke. "Ugh, it's making me sick. And you T-Ai, just hearing you makes me hurl."

"Who are you?" T-Ai asked.

A large chair materialized in the room as the seat was empty. "Is this some sort of joke?" T-Ai wondered.

"No joke, just the truth." A female humanoid life form appeared in the chair. T-Ai took one glance at the woman and she was in complete shock. "Ho…who…" T-Ai was speechless.

The woman smiled at T-Ai's reaction. "It's like you've seen a ghost," the woman chuckled.

T-Ai clenched her fist with fury. Her worst nightmare had taken form. "Unicron destroyed you," T-Ai said. "He destroyed you. How are you still alive?"

The woman let out a soft giggle. "With being your virus in all, you should've known better than to count me as dead. Now with this new body but pathetic identity, the universe should know the wrath of Queen Ai the First."

"I don't care what you call yourself, but you'll be Queen Ai the Dead," T-Ai hissed and charged.

Upon reaching her target, Ai vanished in front of T-Ai's view. "Where she go?" T-Ai wondered.

"Behind you," Ai whispered and landed a kick to the head. T-Ai was shot across the room and smacked against the wall. "T-Ai, you have to escape," Arcee pleaded.

"No!" T-Ai refused.

"Then fight back."

"I'm trying," T-Ai said as she slowly stood up. She faced Ai but she was gone. "Looking for me?" Ai asked. T-Ai looked over her shoulder as she saw Ai standing directly behind her. "It's a shame and pity that we both share the same body," Ai continued. "But today, only one will live."

T-Ai turned to attack. Reacting quickly, Ai grabbed T-Ai by her neck and slammed her to the ground. The blunt force caused T-Ai to cry out in pain. Ai hoist T-Ai in the air and dealt a power kick to the stomach. T-Ai flew across the room as Ai quickly got behind T-Ai and kicked her in the back then follow with a blow to the neck. T-Ai hit the ground face first. Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose. T-Ai was in too much pain to even move. Her battle suit had failed her and vanished. Ai walked up to T-Ai and grinned in delight. "Why are you doing this?" T-Ai wondered.

Ai grabbed T-Ai by her hair and held her face-to-face. "Simple, you exist," Ai answered. "Face it T-Ai, you got a demon inside of you and I'm her. Things would've been easy if you just accepted me but no, you went all hero on me and gotten soft. Let me tell you this, no one likes you. The Autobots still hates you. They don't trust you at all. You stabbed them in the back and you're lucky that they didn't go firing squad on you. All you have to do is admit that you need me and all of this can disappear."

"Never," T-Ai spat.

Ai sneered at T-Ai's disrespect. "Then die," Ai said. Ai slammed T-Ai on the ground once more and placed her foot on T-Ai's head. "Say hello to Primus for me," Ai laughed as she started to crush T-Ai's head. T-Ai cried out in pain as Arcee sat helplessly.

"I'm sorry T-Ai," Arcee said as she looked away.

"Arcee," T-Ai wept.

"No one is here to help you," Ai chuckled.

"Wilson!" T-Ai called. "Help!"

"Your boyfriend is not coming."

"Help me please!" T-Ai cried.

"_I'm here T-Ai."_

"Get her off of me!" T-Ai demanded.

"_Who? I don't see anyone."_

"Ai. She's crushing my skull, get her off of me."

"_T-Ai, I can't help you if you can't help me."_

"All alone to die," Ai said. "How heart wrenching."

"Please, I don't want to die," T-Ai cried.

"_Then get up."_

"I can't!" T-Ai said.

"_Wake up!"_

"Yes T-Ai, wake up and smell reality," Ai said. Ai raised her foot as she was ready to smash T-Ai's head through.

"_WAKE UP!"_

Ai brought her foot down. T-Ai closed her eyes in terror and let out a scream. When T-Ai felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the medical room. She turned her head to the side and saw the concern Wilson. "You're okay?" he asked. "You were having a nightmare."

T-Ai sat up as she was in complete loss of the situation she was in. "I came running when I heard you calling for me," Wilson said. "Is everything alright?"

T-Ai turned to Wilson and started to tear up. She grabbed Wilson and held him tight. Wilson felt that his shirt was wet. "She's crying and trembling," Wilson said to himself. "It must've been an intense dream. But that doesn't compare to what happened here. I'm just happy that they didn't discover T-Ai."

Outside the medical room, Arcee was peeking inside the room to make sure that T-Ai was okay. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. "Inferno!" she scolded.

"Sorry," Inferno said. "She okay?"

"For now," Arcee sighed. "Just to think we stopped for supplies and this happens."

"At least we have a something to go by," Inferno said.

That something Inferno mentioned is a stasis pod from Cybertron.


	41. Chapter 41: Antivirus

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 41

Antivirus

Fortress Maximus

The Autobots had made a stop at a local planet to gather the supplies needed to repair Maximus to full power. Unfortunately they've attracted unwanted attention as a band of space pirates followed them. They raided the ship and held the Autobots captives leaving Wilson to himself. With T-Ai needed time for the transfusion to be complete, Wilson fended off the pirates all alone. After meeting up with the leader, Wilson set the Autobots free and all together faced the leader. Terrified, he pleaded for mercy. Optimus turned the other cheek as he allowed the pirates to escape but not without knowing how they were able to break inside Maximus without setting off the alarm. Cocky, the pirate leader boasted that Maximus' security was an easy hack. He kept that lie until he saw the guns aimed at his head. He confessed that he borrow the knowledge from a similar being. The leader willingly handed over his secret and it was a stasis pod from Cybertron. Shocked, Optimus ordered the pirates to cease their operation or risk having their lives taken away from them which Wilson was eager to do. Heeding the warning, the pirates disbanded and fled. Now in possession of the stasis pod, more question poured into the Autobots' mind as to the status of their home planet Cybertron.

Science Room

The door opened as Wilson casually walked into the room. He saw the Defense Corp was working on the stasis pod. "So that's a stasis pod?" Wilson said.

"That's correct," Prowl said.

"So, what kind of vegetables is inside?" Wilson wondered.

Prowl stumbled from the question. "It's not that kind of pod," Prowl explained. "To us cybertronians, it's an egg."

"An egg?" Wilson said.

"To better explain it, these pods are the foundation of life," Prowl said. "They can store and develop new protoforms until they are mature to sustain a spark and programming."

"Sounds like Sideburn need to spend more time in the pods to further develop," Wilson teased.

There was a distance sneeze down the hall.

"But not only can they help a protoform develop but they can also be used for transport," Prowl continued.

"Okay but I still don't see why everyone is so serious," Wilson said.

"This pod came from one of our flagship that was soon to be launch into space for exploration and expanding our network," Inferno said. "This flagship is one of the latest and highly advance in the fleet and it wasn't met to be launch until next year."

"Primus I is the name of the ship," Optimus said as he walked in. "When it's complete, it will be the biggest ship we Autobots ever own. It's even larger than the Nemesis, the most powerful Decepticon warship in Cybertron history."

"So if the ship is not ready for launch, what is the stasis pod from that ship doing way out here?" Wilson wondered.

There was a hiss as the pod was finally opened. "Did it," Rest-Q said.

Steam and mist poured from the pod and hovered across the ground. Optimus picked up Wilson and placed him near the pod. "Whoa, so that's what a protoform looks like?" Wilson inquired.

"Not even close," Rest-Q said. "This is a civilian."

"How are his vitals?" Optimus asked.

"Dead," Rest-Q said.

"I'm guessing that this is a message," Wilson said.

"A message?" the Autobots said.

Just then Black Knight walked into the room. "I agree," he said. "I just finish looking over the schematics of the pod with X-Brawn. He and I agreed that the pod was opened before."

"That means that this person was unlucky," Wilson said.

"No, just plain lucky," Black Knight continued. "According to the data, over 100 pods were launched into space, he was the last one and all of them were heading for Earth. So as you guess it, all but this one was shot down and destroyed. They never had a chance. Plus a message was enclosed in the pod. It was a pain to decrypt it but it's done."

"Play it," Optimus said.

Black Knight inserted the memory card into the computer and played the message. The screen flicked as Devil Z's face appeared. "Scrash," the Autobots said.

"Wrong, it's Devil Z," Wilson corrected.

"Greetings my Autobot friends," Devil Z greeted. "I hope that you're having a wonderful trip over to your home planet. And if you haven't guessed it, I'm having a wonderful time on Cybertron. You should hear the screams and pleads from your people. But I'm not here to tell you that. Optimus Prime, if you seeing this video then that means you about 24 hours away from Cybertron. Just to let you know, you're the only surviving commanding officer left. I wait for your arrival so I can bury you on the planet you sought to protect. And I hope you bring the boy as well. He's much more entertaining."

"The message cuts off from there," Black Knight sighed. "Without T-Ai's assistance, I won't be able to decrypt the entire message but you got the general idea."

"I see," Optimus said. He turned his attention and saw that Wilson was heavily concerned. "What are you thinking?"

"Why would Devil Z go out of his way to go to Cybertron?" Wilson wondered.

"What do you mean?" Cop-Tur said. "That's his home planet."

"No," Wilson said. "It's not his home planet. The person you saw is from Cybertron but the one who spoke isn't. Devil Z is a dark entity born from darkness. He's all about power. All he wants is to conquer and reshape the universe but he has his limitations."

"As in?" Optimus wondered.

"He has no body of his own so he's like a parasite, jumping from host to host until his thirst is satisfied."

"And what's that thirst?" Inferno asked.

"A body of his own," Wilson answered. "I'm guessing in the past, his body was destroyed but his spirit lived on. I'm assuming he's looking for a powerful being to separate him from the host with a body."

"Primus," Optimus said. "He's our creator and he alone has the power to grant that wish. But why?"

"He's desperate," Wilson explained. "Scrash is becoming aware of Devil Z's presence and now fighting back. If left alone, Scrash can destroy Devil Z."

"Can he do it?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe," Wilson answered. "But both sides are losing the battle. I'm starting to think that the internal conflict is wearing down the body thus rendering it useless. Whether if my theory is true or not, you guys need a plan of action."

"Any ideas?" Optimus wondered.

"Don't look at me," Wilson said. "This is your planet, your problem. You know the extent of your people. I have someone to look at." With that delivered, Wilson left the room. Much to their dismay, the Autobots were stuck.

T-Ai's room

The door opened as T-Ai sat on her bed waiting. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Things," Wilson shrugged.

"So what happened to the pod?" T-Ai wondered.

"Carried a dead victim along with a message," Wilson said. "Devil Z is boasting about his takeover even though Cybertron is not what he wants."

"Do you know how many are alive?"

"Don't know unless we get there."

"I see," T-Ai said.

"So T-Ai, what happened to the necklace Koji gave you?" Wilson asked.

T-Ai was stunned that Wilson would asked that question. "Why you care?" T-Ai wondered.

"Because you do. Don't tell me that you've actually given up on him?"

"He told me to give up so that's what I did."

"You're not reading the message Koji is projecting. He's telling you to give up saving him completely."

"And he said to give up loving him."

"So why the necklace?"

T-Ai saw that Wilson had a point. If Koji told her to give up loving him, why give the necklace with their initials engraved on the pendant? "Just to be nice?" T-Ai guessed.

Wilson took T-Ai's hand and walked her over to the mirror on the wall. "Is Koji your friend?" he asked.

"Yes," T-Ai answered.

"Is he your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Is he worth saving?"

"Yes."

"If Koji had died and you have an opportunity to revive him but a sacrifice is needed, would you agree to have it done?"

T-Ai bobbed her head side to side as she gave her response, "Yeah."

"Would you die for him?"

"Ye…" T-Ai hesitated on her answer.

"If Koji had died, will you allow me to take your life so you can be together with him?"

T-Ai didn't have an answer.

"Would you let him kill you?" Wilson whispered.

T-Ai lowered her eyes. "Yes," T-Ai answered. "If it was him, I'll let him."

"Now you know how he feels," Wilson said. Wilson took out T-Ai's necklace and placed it around her neck. "Koji loves you very much," Wilson continued. "He put his thought into this present and yet you disrespect it by hiding it. You know, I really hate girls who are inconsiderate with what they have. What did Koji tell you when he gave you this necklace?"

"He said that as long I wear this, we will always be together," T-Ai said. "What's your point?"

"Your connection with Koji is what's going to give me strength to save him," Wilson said. "If you have no faith in him, I will either kill him or be killed."

"But I don't want you to die."

"That's why I'll never leave your side," Wilson smiled. Wilson reached inside his pocket and took out a bracelet. The bracelet was similar in design to his Paladin bracelet. Wilson took T-Ai's wrist and wrapped the bracelet around it. "Consider this a token of our friendship," Wilson said. "Wear this and I'll always be with you. Just call and I'll come."

"Friendship," T-Ai said as she looked at the bracelet.

"But enough of the mushy stuff," Wilson said. "I have a request."

"What kind of request?" T-Ai asked as she gave Wilson a stern look.

"It's only fair that I learn Cybertron's customs when we arrive. I know that Koji have tarnished the image of humans so I want to be an ambassador of Earth. Teach me the ways of Cybertron so I won't insult you and your people."

T-Ai thought about it for a while. "We only have time to teach you about us but not enough to learn our language," T-Ai said. "You'll have to wear a translator in order to understand us."

"No problem. We'll start after lunch."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Wilson whined.

"From here on, you are a cybertronian and cybertronians don't get hungry."

"What!"

"Sorry but Subway® doesn't exist on our planet," T-Ai smiled deviously.

"AI-YA!" Wilson cried.

Cybertron

In the corridors of the Control Room, drones and Decepticons had taken over the once Autobot filled base. In Optimus' office, Devil Z had set up a medication room to suppress Scrash's attempts of taking over. Though Devil Z looked like he's in peace but internally he was at war. Inside, a battle erupted as Devil Z and Scrash were fighting for dominance. The door chimed as Devil Z exit his mediation. "Come in," he granted.

The door opened as Shadow Striker and ADA walked in. "My liege, we have a surprise for you," Shadow Striker bowed.

"What kind of surprise?" Devil Z wondered.

"A good one," ADA smiled. ADA looked at her master and tilts her head in wonder. "What's wrong with your right optic? It's green."

Devil Z covered his right optics and quickly thought up of an excuse. "Nothing," Devil Z said. "I was just experimenting. Give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

"As you wish my lord," ADA said. Shadow Striker and ADA left the office as Devil Z rushed to a mirror. He looked at himself and snarled in rage. "Damn you Scrash," Devil Z said. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"I'm not sitting idly and watch my planet get destroyed," Scrash said. "And leave my body at once."

"Sorry kid but that's not going to happen," Devil Z chuckled.

Scrash took possession of his right arm and pulled out an energon knife. The knife was aimed at the spark chamber and Devil Z looked on without fear. "Do it," he encouraged. "I dare you."

Scrash looked at Devil Z in the eye and started to second guess everything. "You can't bring yourself to do it," Devil Z chuckled. Devil Z took the knife and held to his neck. "But I'm ready to destroy this body," he smiled. "I can kill you and I still live. My essence is eternal. I can never die."

Accepting defeat, Scrash backed off. Devil Z was in full control once again. Devil Z left the office as he walked into the main room. There in the center of the room was Firestar. She was being restrained by two drones. She was beaten and barely moving. "Well, I have a celebrity," Devil Z smiled.

Firestar shot a cold stare at Devil Z and sneered at his appearance. "Damn you Scrash," Firestar said. "Damn you!"

"If that was case, yes damn me," Devil Z said. "But I'm not that pathetic weak fool. I'm Devil Z, lord of all Decepticons."

"Sorry but Galvatron owns that title," Firestar chuckled. "I actually wish he was here right now."

"Let him be here," Devil Z said. "But because you easy on the optics, I'm willing to compromise here."

"What do you mean?" Firestar wondered.

"Tell me where the Autobots are hiding and I'll let you go," Devil Z offered.

"Over my dead frame," Firestar hissed.

Devil Z narrowed his optics. "Fine then," Devil Z said.

Firestar didn't see it coming but she was sudden gasping for life. She looked down and saw that Devil Z had impaled her chest with his arm. "Why?" Firestar gasped.

"You said 'over your dead frame'," Devil Z replied smoothly. Devil Z crushed Firestar's sparks, ending her life. Devil Z removed his hand and sprinkled Firestar's fragments of her spark over her head. "Dispose of her," he ordered.

The drones picked up Firestar and left. Shadow Striker had witnessed the whole thing. "Not good," she said. "If this continues, no one will be left standing."

Fortress Maximus

Wilson was grumbling to himself as T-Ai sent him to do research on Cybertron while she attended to other matters. "The nerves of her ditching me in the middle of my lesson," he grumbled. "I swear that girl is nothing but heartless. It's hard enough as it is to learn their blasted language but now I have to self teach myself about their culture. I didn't abandon her on Earth when she was curious. I don't even know how to work this computer, let alone where to look."

Wilson had pulled up some file on the computer which he didn't know. So he started browsing through the file hoping he found the info he needed. "Boring, boring, boring, not needed, blah, blah, yawn," he said flatly. "Hmm? Manifest?"

Wilson opened the file and reviewed Fortress Maximus' itinerary. "If what the manifest says is true, Devil Z must've used Maximus to transport his package," Wilson said. "Time for some investigation."

Wilson looked deeper into the file to piece together the puzzle from the moment Black Knight blacked out to the moment he intercepted the transmission. What he found blew him away. "If I know him, Devil Z is planning…"

The door opened as Wilson switched the window. "Cerebros," Wilson said. "What's up?"

"This area is restricted to authorized personal only," Cerebros stated.

"I didn't know," Wilson said. "T-Ai brought me here to look up cybertronian culture."

"If cybertronian culture is what you want, you could've inquired anyone else on the vessel," Cerebros pointed.

Wilson didn't think of that at all. "You're right," Wilson chuckled. "I guess I'll ask Prowl."

Wilson tried his best to erase his history without Cerebros noticing. Wilson walked pass Cerebros as he left the room. "Halt!" Cerebros ordered.

"What is it?" Wilson wondered.

"You've clearly done something here," Cerebros said.

"Damn, he noticed," Wilson thought to himself.

"Next time, enjoy your beverage away from the equipment," Cerebros said. "These instruments are highly sensitive. Any malfunction can lead to disaster."

Wilson walked back in and grabbed his lemonade. "Sorry about that," Wilson smiled and left.

Cerebros walked up to the computer and pulled up the search history. "No result?" Cerebros said. "Just what he was inquiring?"

Wilson walked the halls as he finished his drink. "Just what Devil Z smuggled on Maximus?" Wilson wondered. "There's had to be a trace of the cargo he moved." Wilson thought for a while then got an idea. "Maybe the cargo room has the answer I want."

"Wilson!"

Wilson looked back and saw T-Ai running up to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I think I cracked it," T-Ai answered.

"Cracked what?"

"Arcee's virus. I believe I cracked the code."

Medical Room

Arcee sat on the table as Inferno looked in wonder. "So the two of you have the cure to Arcee's virus?" he inquired.

"No," T-Ai said. "But I believe I've devised a way to create a permanent fix on the OS."

Wilson examined T-Ai's antivirus and smiled then frown. "What's wrong?" T-Ai wondered.

"It would work but with the code you have, she needs constant infusion of the antivirus," Wilson said. "It's only temporarily. All it's doing is delaying the full activation of the virus. I mean, it can still spread but remain dormant."

"Can adding the power of the matrix to the antivirus would help?" Inferno suggested.

"Well, I don't know," Wilson replied.

"Yeah, that's kind of dangerous," T-Ai said. "I mean, the matrix is meant for a Prime to use and Arcee isn't it."

"Neither is Ultra Magnus," Inferno pointed out.

"True but remember, he hacked into Optimus' system when his defenses were low and forced a fusion that made him a Prime," T-Ai explained. "It can either eliminate the virus or her spark."

"Odds?" Arcee wondered.

"70%..."

"That's not bad," Inferno said.

"…chance of death. I won't do it."

"You won't have to," Wilson said. "I'll do it if Arcee and Optimus are okay with it."

Optimus' ready room

"I have to agree, it is risky," Optimus agreed.

Wilson and T-Ai had explained the situation to Optimus. Arcee and Inferno were in the room waiting for Optimus' decision. "But if there is a slight chance of Arcee surviving…"

"The chances are low," Wilson pointed out. "Even with your best medic, the odds remain the same."

"Is there another way to remove or suppress the virus?" Optimus asked.

"There is but that function isn't ready and much too dangerous to use on a living life form," Wilson said.

"I still won't do it," T-Ai refused.

"30% chance of survival is more than enough," Arcee said.

"But Arcee…" Inferno said.

"I rather die than let that creep have my body," Arcee said. "Either way, I'm going to be free from his control."

"If you feel that strongly then who am I to say no," Optimus said.

"Optimus," Inferno said.

"It's her choice," Optimus pointed out.

"But you're the leader," Inferno argued.

"This is a personal matter that I have no power over," Optimus said. "She is in control of her body and it's _her_ choice. All I can do is approve it."

"Then decline it!"

"Approve, decline, the end result will be the same," Wilson said.

"Then I won't let you harm her," Inferno said as he grabbed Arcee.

"Inferno, you do forget that you are holding her left arm and when subjected to intense activity, it has a mind of its own," Wilson pointed.

When Inferno was aware of the danger, it was too late. Arcee's left arm released a jolt of electricity shocking Inferno, crippling him. Inferno dropped to the ground, twitching violently. "I respect you as a warrior and as a team leader but this behavior is something I didn't expect," Wilson said. "I get it, you love Arcee and you'll do anything to protect her life. Believe me, I know how you feel. You don't want to lose a love one when you have an opportunity to save them. But then again, you'll do anything to save them. Give me that chance and you won't regret it."

Arcee and T-Ai saw the distance look in Wilson's eyes. "His past is much darker than I thought," they thought to themselves.

"Girls, let's go," Wilson said. "We can't waste any time. The longer we wait, the stronger it gets."

Wilson left Optimus' office as Arcee and T-Ai followed. Optimus walked around and stood near Inferno. "Why didn't you stop them?" Inferno asked.

"Who am I to decide their life choice?" Optimus answered. "If you decide to switch over to the Decepticons, I will do my best to change your mind but I won't stop you. But the moment you fire your shot as a Decepticon, you're dead to me."

"Even so, it's too risky," Inferno said. "She can die on the table."

"And she can live. I trust in Wilson's and T-Ai's ability. Arcee understood the risk and still accepts it. And the only person who seems to understand her condition is Wilson."

Inferno wasn't too pleased.

Medical Room

Arcee sat on the table as T-Ai prepped her for the operation. "Wilson?" Arcee called. "The solution you said that can remove my virus but it can't be done because of the fact that the function wasn't available. What is it?"

"My armor can perform a method called 'crossfuison'," Wilson explained. "It can bond a medium's DNA to the host's. If it was functional, I'll have you and T-Ai perform this technique and T-Ai's purity can eradicate the virus."

"But I'm not pure," T-Ai said. "I have a Decepticon program within me."

"That's more than enough to draw the virus into your body. From there, we can work on a permanent cure for it."

"Sounds reasonable," Arcee said.

"Alright, I got Arcee hooked up," T-Ai reported.

"Restrain her," Wilson requested.

"Why?" T-Ai wondered.

"You'll see," Wilson said.

So T-Ai did what Wilson requested and strapped Arcee's arms, legs, and body to the table. "Opening medical log for archive," T-Ai stated.

"My name is Wilson, a human from Planet Earth," Wilson spoke. "I am about to perform a dangerous procedure to remove a virus that was embedded into Valkyrie warrior named Arcee by a rouge Decepticon guardian spirit known as Devil Z. The procedure will require inducing the virus to its full activation. As a result, Arcee's energy signature will change from Autobot to Decepticon and will become violent. At that moment, the antivirus will be infused and pray that the code will be enough to destroy the virus for good."

T-Ai released air through her nose to ease her nervousness. "Hey, if you're nervous, I'm nervous," Arcee said.

"Sorry," T-Ai smiled. "It's just that this will be the most dangerous operation I'll participate in. Please come back to us."

"I will," Arcee smiled.

"T-Ai, raise Arcee's pain sensors to maximum," Wilson requested.

"WHAT?" Arcee exclaimed.

"Raising it will cause Arcee to lose her mind," T-Ai warned. "She'll die."

"It's okay," Arcee soothed. "I went through Devil Z's mind game and lived. I'll be fine."

T-Ai forced herself to perform Wilson's requested. "Inducing the virus," Wilson said.

Wilson inputted Devil Z's master code and triggered the virus to activate. Instantly, Arcee felt the virus taking over. "Here we go," Arcee breathed.

"The virus is currently leaving the left arm and attacking the body," T-Ai reported. "Coverage is at 35% and rising."

Arcee took deep breaths as she tries to cope with the pain of the virus taking over. Then it happened. An alarm blared as Wilson's heart sank. "Report," he requested.

"Arcee's CPU pattern is becoming unstable," T-Ai reported. "We have to stop this now."

"We can't."

"Then administer the antivirus."

"Not yet."

Arcee let out a cry of pain. "What's wrong?" Wilson asked.

"Slag, the virus attacked her spark directly," T-Ai reported.

Hearing the concern in T-Ai's voice, Wilson was forced to make on-the-spot decision. "Administer the antivirus," T-Ai pleaded.

"Not yet," Wilson said.

T-Ai ran up to Wilson and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Damn it Wilson, quit thinking with your pride and think with your sense of humanity," T-Ai sneered. "Oh, I forgot. You care about no one else but you. That's humanity for you."

T-Ai turned her back to Wilson so she can administer the antivirus. Then there was a pop. A rivet rolled up to Wilson's feet. Wilson had a shocked look on his face. "No," he said.

T-Ai let out a scream of fear. Wilson looked up and saw T-Ai buried into the wall across the room. A shadow was casted over him. Wilson looked up and saw a pair of red lights hovering over him. "Arcee?" Wilson said.

Arcee raised her foot to step on Wilson. "Arcee, snap out of it," Wilson said.

"Arcee isn't here anymore, boy!" Arcee spoke with a dark and oily voice.

Arcee brought down her foot to kill Wilson.


	42. Chapter 42: Recon

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Rise of Devil Z  
>Created by: ShadowHawk<br>Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 42

Recon

Optics glowed to life as Arcee come to. She rolled her head side to side as she sat up. "Man, that was some party," Arcee groaned.

"You wish," Inferno chuckled.

"Where am I?" Arcee wondered.

"In your room recovering," Inferno said.

"Is it gone?"

The door opened as Wilson walking in at the right moment. "Ask him," Inferno said.

Arcee looked at Wilson and saw that he had a distraught look on his face. "What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

Wilson snapped out of his depression and smiled, "Nothing. How you feel?"

"Messed up," Arcee answered. "Is the virus gone?"

"I can't say for sure but there is no trace of it in your system," Wilson said with uncertainly.

"So I'm cured?"

"We'll see," Wilson smiled and left.

"What's with him?" Arcee wondered.

"He's blaming himself for what happened?"

"And that is…" Arcee trailed.

"You went berserk," Inferno said.

The look on Arcee's face dropped. "Did I kill anyone?" she asked.

"No."

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief.

"But T-Ai is in critical," Inferno continued. "Apparently the virus went straight to your spark and you couldn't take it. So as a result, you went berserk. T-Ai tried to put you in stasis but you smacked her against the wall. You nearly stepped on Wilson if Rest-Q hasn't come in and subdue you. Wilson was in complete shock from the fact that once again, he put everyone's lives in jeopardy. Rest-Q has to administer the antivirus which knocked you out. Believe me, he deserve the shame that he's experiencing. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Lay off of him," Arcee said with a stern voice.

"But he…"

"It was my choice to go through with it, not his. He simply agreed to help me get rid of that virus. How could've he known that the virus would've taken that route? He saved me far too many times. And because of that, I trust him with my spark. If you can't respect him for his contribution, then you have no respect for me."

Arcee hopped off her bed and head for the exit. Inferno grabbed her right arm and stopped her. "Let go of me," Arcee said.

"You're still weak, rest," Inferno insisted.

"I know my limitations," Arcee said. "I'm not so weak little girl." Arcee broke Inferno's grip and head for the training room.

T-Ai's room

Wilson sat in the corner as he watched T-Ai sleep. "I messed up," he said softly. "I'm a danger to the team. If I can't keep T-Ai safe, what are the odds of me leaving Cybertron alive?"

With his knees to his chest, Wilson wallowed in despair. He buried his face in his knees. He closed his eyes and started to reflect on his life. Then an image flashed into his head as Wilson saw himself standing on a balcony in Japan with a girl he barely knew. "Promise me that you whatever you can to protect the life on Earth and the planet itself," she said.

"And if I can't?" Wilson wondered.

"Then do it for me and our future kids," the girls smiled as she hugged his arm.

Wilson picked up his head and looked around. He noticed that T-Ai was missing. "T-Ai?" Wilson called.

"Yes," T-Ai answered. Wilson looked his left and saw T-Ai sitting next to him. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" T-Ai asked in question.

"You were hit by Arcee at full force."

"And I'm not human like you. A force like that would've paralyze or kill me if I was made of flesh and bones."

"Oh, I tend to forget that you're an android," Wilson said with embarrassment.

"Trust me, that blow only knocked me out. Nothing serious."

"So I worry myself for nothing?"

"Pretty much," T-Ai smiled.

Wilson shoved T-Ai to the ground. "Idiot," he said.

T-Ai got up and stood over Wilson. With a frown on her face, she was ready for payback. Wilson stood up and towered over T-Ai. "I can't stay mad at you," T-Ai smiled.

"That's nice to hear," Wilson said.

"That doesn't mean I won't hold back on an ass kicking," T-Ai grinned as she left the room.

Training Room

T-Ai walked into the room as she witness Arcee sharpening her sword skills. "So the Valkyrie can still weld a knife, how nice," T-Ai teased.

"I didn't know a computer can walk and talk at the same time," Arcee retorted.

"So we're even," T-Ai smiled. "Any relapse yet?"

Arcee charged up her sword and gave a powerful swipe at a solid titanium block and sliced it clean like air. "Nope," Arcee said. "My arm feels just like the day I received it."

"That's good," T-Ai said. "Because what happened, the antivirus had be administer before the virus coverage reached 100%."

"Let me guess, there is a possible chance that I might relapse."

"Afraid so but that won't happen. Once we settle this war, we can work on a permanent solution."

Arcee smiled in relief knowing that Devil Z has no control over her anymore.

"All personnel please report to the bridge," Optimus announced over the PA.

"We're here," Arcee assumed.

Bridge

Everyone walked onto the bridge including Wilson. "If this is some meeting, I'm out," Wilson said.

"Nothing like that," Optimus said. He pressed a button on the console and the view screen showed a metallic planet floating in space.

"What planet is that?" Wilson wondered.

"A unique planet of metal that house all cybertronian life in the universe, I present to you our home world Cybertron," Optimus presented.

Wilson's eyes watered with excitement, his jaw dropped slightly, a smile was etched on face. "I can't believe it," Wilson said in awe. "I'm the second human from Earth to see and visit Cybertron."

"Second?" Inferno questioned.

Then it donned on everyone that Koji is still in Decepticon's clutches. T-Ai was especially saddened. "Don't worry," Wilson said as he rubbed T-Ai's back. "We'll get him back."

"Sideburn, move Maximus to high orbit," Optimus ordered.

"Wait, is that a good idea?" Wilson wondered.

"I have to agree," T-Ai said. "The Decepticons are in control. As your tactical officer, I suggest a recon mission to assess the situation."

"But if any of us step on the planet, we'll get spotted immediately," Hotshot said.

"And I'll doubt no amount of cloaking can protect us from getting jumped," Rest-Q said.

"Well, the scanners aren't set for carbon-based life forms," T-Ai said.

"So I'm guessing we go to a planet and get carbon-base life forms," Wilson smiled. Then Wilson felt everyone looking at him. "What?" he said.

"You're a carbon-based life form," Optimus said.

"Am not," Wilson denied. "I'm a human being, an organic."

"Yes and all organics are made from carbon-based materials," T-Ai hinted.

"Then if I'm being sent down to my death, I'm taking T-Ai with me," Wilson pouted.

"Me?" T-Ai exclaimed.

"Aren't you emitting an organic-based energy signature right now?"

T-Ai was silent.

"Sideburn, keep us in-between the sweeps while keeping us out of range," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," Sideburn said.

Fortress Maximus was maneuvered into position. An airlock was opened as Wilson, fully armored stood at the edge with T-Ai on his back. "I hate heights," he muttered.

"Man up and jump," T-Ai said.

"Man up and jump," Wilson mocked. "Nag, nag, nag, that's all you women do."

"Because you men are too stupid to do anything on your own."

Wilson scoffed as he jumped. The gravitational pull of Cybertron, pulled them in. Wilson's armor started to heat up with reentry. Once reentry was over, Wilson teleported down to the surface and hid behind a building. "We made it," T-Ai whispered. T-Ai looked back and had a perplexed look on her face. "Um, what's with that look?" T-Ai wondered.

Wilson's suit had donned on a different appearance. The armor had taken an exploration look. No weapons or heavy armoring. A light defensive plating protected the host as the sleekness of the suit provide tremendous range of motion and limitless flexibility. A viewing glass covered the front of the helmet as the breathing mask was placed in front of the host's nose and mouth but that feature is option as the mask was lowered. Air was provided through the air vents along the mask. "This is my explorer mode," Wilson presented.

"Okay," T-Ai said with uneasiness. "Can you put up a fight?"

"I can," Wilson said. "I can always switch modes. Besides, this form converse power and limits life supports to a moderate level."

"Well can you sense Devil Z's presence anywhere?" T-Ai asked.

"He's near but we're not in immediate danger," Wilson answered.

T-Ai emerged from hiding and started walking down the streets of Cybertron. With her sensors on high, T-Ai was looking for any Decepticon drones. Wilson, on the other hand, zipped from building to building to conceal himself. "Pst, T-Ai," Wilson whispered. "What are you doing? Hide yourself. This is Decepticon territory."

"This is still my home planet," T-Ai said. "There is no reason for me to be hiding on my _own_ planet. Would you be hiding on your planet if an opposing force took it over?"

Wilson saw T-Ai's point and stepped out of hiding. "You're right," he sighed. Wilson looked to his left and let out a terrified effeminate scream, "DECEPTICON!" Wilson switched to battle mode and locked every single weapon on his body at his target. T-Ai ran up to Wilson and saw the Decepticon. "Wait, don't shoot," T-Ai said. "He's not a Decepticon."

"But he has Devil Z's presence all over," Wilson said.

"Relax, he's a legendary Autobot named Rodimus," T-Ai said. "And unfortunately, he met his untimely demise by the hands of the scum Devil Z." There was a snarl on T-Ai's face as her anger was starting to consume her body. T-Ai felt a gentle touch on her shoulder which calmed her down. "No death will go unforgotten," Wilson said. "Honor his death by continuing the fight. I know I would if you died. Come on, we have to locate a drone."

T-Ai breathed a cleansing sigh and moved on. It took them hours before locating a group of drones. "How you doing in terms of life support?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm good on air and power," Wilson answered.

"From the looks of it, they are just minding their own business," T-Ai said.

"True but their demeanor is different."

"How so?" T-Ai wondered.

"Before, every drone was the same. But now each drone is different as if they each adapted their own personality."

"But aren't they made from the same mold and program?"

"We need to perform an autopsy on a drone to confirm my suspicion."

T-Ai took a deep breath as she approached the drones. "You there," T-Ai spoke with a stern tone. "What are you doing?"

The drones turned around and looked at T-Ai with question. "Who the hell are you?" one of the drones asked.

"I'm ADA's assistant," T-Ai said. "My name is no concern to you because I don't have one as if yet."

"So you're recently activated."

"I am. I was given a task to inspect and troubleshoot a problem that most of your fellow brethrens are experiencing."

"What is it?"

"Don't know," T-Ai said. "That's why I'm conducting this inspection. So I need a volunteer to scan their system for a control."

One of the drones stepped forward to volunteer. "Come, my lab is not too far from here," T-Ai said. "The rest of you can remain here to resume your task. He will be return very shortly."

Wilson was watching from a distance. He was impressed with T-Ai's performance. "Good job," he smiled.

With the cooperation with the drone, T-Ai led the drone to a secluded location where Wilson waited in hiding. The drone looked around and got suspicious. "Why are we in an alley?" the drone wondered.

"No reason," T-Ai smiled.

The drone's optics went blank as the head slid off his neck and crashed to the ground. Then his body collapsed from inactivity. "That was simple," Wilson said.

"That blade is quite sharp," T-Ai said.

"Well, I was wrong about the sharpness of the blade," Wilson said.

Then the drone's body stood up on its own. "T-Ai, I thought cybertronians can't function without a head," Wilson said.

"They can't," T-Ai said.

"Well, can they sprout a head?" Wilson said in panic.

Sure enough, the body started to grow a head as the bodiless head was growing a body. T-Ai and Wilson were flabbergasted. The headless drone was online and stood in a dazed, waiting for instruction. While the bodiless head stood tall with revenge in his optics. "You little low spec!" he snarled.

The drone set his optics on T-Ai as he was prepared to kill her. T-Ai froze with fear as she stared into the barrel of a rifle. The barrel glowed as T-Ai closed her eyes. There was a whoosh then T-Ai felt someone grabbing her hand and running. T-Ai opened her eyes and saw Wilson pulling her to safety. "What happened to the drone?" T-Ai wondered.

"Solar Cannon," Wilson said. "I blew them to almost nothing."

T-Ai tugged Wilson's arm as she came to a stop. "We're not being followed," she observed.

T-Ai made Wilson release his grip and took flight. "T-Ai, wait," Wilson said as he followed.

At the site, they saw something quite amazing. From the two drones that was blasted, a horde of drones were generating in front of their eyes. "Time?" T-Ai asked.

"25 seconds and counting," Wilson answered. "Why?"

T-Ai watched carefully and kept time until the horde were fully complete. "Close to a minute," T-Ai said. "We got a cushion."

"There is no way I can keep that up and expect my suit to stay deployed," Wilson said.

"Worry about that later," T-Ai said. "We need to report this ASAP. Can you fly into space?"

"Not with this gravity field," Wilson said. "Since the sun is setting, I won't be able to take in enough power to reach halfway."

"What about currently?"

"Halfway before stalling."

"I'll do the flying until I stall out," T-Ai said. "From there, give everything you got to get us into space."

Though the plan sounds like a good one, Wilson was having doubts. "Don't worry," T-Ai smiled. "I'll lend some of my energy if needed."

Wilson sighed as he calmed his nerves. "Let's go," he said.

Wilson wrapped his arms around T-Ai's waist as she took off. Drones on the ground noticed movement in the skies and opened fire. "Flying rain," Wilson warned.

T-Ai looked back and saw the wave approaching and fast. T-Ai flew faster and faster until she maxed out her speed. The bullets fell short in reaching T-Ai. She sigh relief as she assumed that she was out of the woods. But now T-Ai had to deal with the air strike team. One of the jets fired a missile and barely hit them. "Scrap," T-Ai hissed. "Counter attack."

Wilson assessed his system and saw that he can sacrifice a little power. "Roll over," Wilson requested.

T-Ai did a 180 rotation. Wilson locked on target and fired a series of missiles. The missiles did no damage to the jets. "Hit them!" T-Ai shouted.

"If I try, I'll drain my battery reserves," Wilson said.

"Don't worry about it," T-Ai said. "Link your suit to my system. Use my strength to fight back."

Wilson was doubtful. But with the air strike team closing in, Wilson had no choice. Wilson's armor attached to T-Ai's body via wires and tapped into her spark crystal. T-Ai felt the connection but at the same time a power boost. With the power boost, T-Ai went straight up into space. Wilson's back opened up and a wave of missiles was launched. The first line of jets was taken down as the second line retaliated with a wave with their own. "Speed up," Wilson said. "You're slowing down."

"I'm beginning to stall out," T-Ai said.

Wilson tapped into motor skills and took control of her arms. Moving in harmony, their hands met together and pulled away as twin swords materialized in their hands. With blades charged, an energy wave was launched then a second wave. With swords crossed, released a final wave before leaving.

A 12 foot wing span appeared on Wilson's back as thrusters on his back and feet fired at maximum power. They pierced the atmosphere and head into space. It was a risky move as Wilson's suit was losing power and fast. T-Ai was feeling the power drain as well. Fortress Maximus was in sight but it was too far away for them to make in time. "We're not going to make it," T-Ai said in a weak voice.

"We will," Wilson said. "Computer, on my mark, divert life support to thrusters then prepare for a full body teleport."

"Acknowledge," the computer responded.

Wilson took deep breaths to ensure that his blood is full oxygenated before cutting the air supply. "NOW!" Wilson shouted.

Wilson took in a deep breath before the life support went offline. The additional power propelled them closer to the ship. "Teleport!" Wilson said.

Wilson and T-Ai vanished. On the bridge, Prowl just lost their signal. "They're gone," Prowl reported.

"Boost internal sensor," Optimus requested.

Now it was a waiting game for any signs of activity. After a tense 5 minute wait, the bridge grew hot. There was a large burst of flames as T-Ai and Wilson appeared on the bridge. Flat on their backs, T-Ai and Wilson try to recover from their intense transport. Wilson was coughing from the lack of oxygen. "Are you okay?" Rest-Q asked.

"I'll be fine," Wilson coughed. "Check T-Ai."

Rest-Q scanned T-Ai's body and found that her energon levels were dangerously low. "She'll be fine, she just needs energon," Rest-Q said.

"What happened?" Optimus wondered.

"As expected, it's a Decepticon planet," Wilson said.

"And the troop?" Hotshot asked.

"Nothing but drones but these drones has upgraded to multiply upon destruction."

"Any weakness?" Prowl wondered.

"Complete destruction but you only have a small window of time," Wilson said.

"How long?" Magnus asked.

"30 to 50 seconds tops," Wilson answered.

"And with the planet swarming with them, we won't be able to keep it up," Optimus sighed.

"We can use explosives," Black Knight suggested.

"But it has to match my output or it won't work," Wilson said.

"Then let's get started," T-Ai said.

Wilson looked back and saw that T-Ai was awake. "You're okay?" he asked.

"Weak but functional," T-Ai smiled. Then the smile faded away. "Unfortunately, functional is the least of our problems. Rodimus is dead."

The news dropped the mood on the bridge. "Rodimus is that important?" Wilson wondered.

"He's a war hero," Inferno said.

"The respect Rodimus earns has surpassed mine," Optimus said.

"So what role he played in the war?" Wilson wondered.

"He's my chief tactical officer and field commander," Optimus said. "If Rodimus is dead, then most likely all the captains and commanders are dead as well."

"But there is some hope," T-Ai said. "I did sense life underground so not all is lost."

"Wilson, T-Ai and Black Knight, construct the explosives needed to disable the drones," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," Black Knight saluted.

"Rest-Q, monitor the explosive and determine the potency and the distance needed for safety," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," Rest-Q saluted.

"Everyone else, get ready for battle if needed," Optimus continued. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded.

Simulator Room

"What am I doing again?" Wilson asked.

"Destroy the drone like you did on Cybertron," T-Ai instructed.

Black Knight had requested for a power sample of Wilson's attack in order to create a similar or equal amount of power in the explosives. Suited up, Wilson was uneasy on the idea. "Sorry but I can't reproduce the same results twice," Wilson said.

"Just try," Black Knight said.

"Okay," Wilson sighed. Two cannons mounted on Wilson's hips as the suit collected solar energy and charged the cannons. Without hesitation, Wilson fired the cannons towards the simulated mountains. T-Ai was disappointed. "What was that?" she asked.

"I can't do the same thing twice," Wilson said. "My mind won't let me."

"Was there a particular condition that causes him to destroy the drone?" Black Knight wondered.

"My life was in danger," T-Ai answered. "But I had closed my eyes so I can't really judge on the power."

"Threatening her would be a bad idea," Black Knight thought to himself. "Wilson would hesitate to shoot a comrade. But if a Decepticon drone were to appear, then we'll get results."

Black Knight carefully stepped away from T-Ai. He materialized a drone behind T-Ai with a loaded gun. Wilson dropped to the ground wondering how can help the Autobots. He looked back and his face dropped. "T-Ai, duck!" Wilson shouted.

"Huh?" T-Ai responded. She looked back and a barrel was at her face once again. Two pairs of wings deployed on Wilson's back and the tips pointed to one particular spot. Energy coursed through the wings and into a ball. Wilson cocked back and punched the ball. The resulting punch fired a beam that vaporized the drone and left nothing but a smoldering shell. Black Knight and T-Ai were floored. Wilson was just surprised. "I did that?" he said.

"I'm beginning to think that your armor doesn't belong in this universe," T-Ai said.

"I think so too," Wilson agreed.

"I got the power output but it's going to be hard to match it," Black Knight said as he read the readings.

T-Ai looked the readings and though for a while. "If we can make the energon unstable and compress to unimaginable pressure, it can work," T-Ai said.

"Um, this is a stupid question but how are you going to compress the energon to the require pressure?" Wilson wondered.

T-Ai and Black Knight thought about it and remembered that the equipment needed is on Cybertron. "Slag!" they complained.


End file.
